Ο Δάσκαλος της Ξιφασκίας
by dragonriderofold
Summary: Τι θα είχε συμβεί αν ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε μεγαλώσει στην Ουρου'μπαίην κι αν είχε από νωρίς γνωρίσει τη Ναζουάντα; Αν ο Άτζιχαντ είχε επιζήσει κι αν ο Έραγκον δεν είχε βιαστεί να εκμυστηρευτεί τον έρωτά του στην Άρυα; Αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε πιο ενεργό ρόλο στην πλοκή της Κληρονομιάς απ' ότι στα βιβλία; Τόσα κι άλλα τόσα μυστήρια θα προσπαθήσω να απαντηθούν σ' αυτή την ιστορία.
1. Πρόλογος

**Σ/Σ:** Η ιστορία αυτή ήρθε σαν έμπνευση μετά που διάβασα το όμορφο βιβλίου του Αρτούρο Πέρεθ Ρεβέρτε 'ο δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας'.

Όπως πάντα την αφιερώνω στην μούσα μου, **815 BrokenPencils**. Χωρίς την παρότρυνσή της και τα έξυπνα σχόλια που ανταλλάσσουμε, δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

Ο πρόλογος της ιστορίας αυτής ξετυλίγεται χρονικά λίγες μέρες μετά το θάνατο του Μόρζαν και της Σελίνα, ο χώρος είναι το καλοφυλαγμένο κάστρο του δρακοκαβαλάρη.

* * *

 **Πρόλογος**

"Στα όπλα! Στα όπλα! Έφιππη φρουρά πλησιάζει το κάστρο!"

Η δυνατή φωνή του σκοπού από την ψηλή βίγλα αντήχησε ξαφνικά σκεπάζοντας όλους τους άλλους θορύβους της αυλής, δίνοντας το συναγερμό στους στρατιώτες του απομονωμένου κάστρου. Όσοι βρίσκονταν σε υπηρεσία την ώρα εκείνη σκοτώθηκαν ν' ανέβουν πάνω στα τείχη, ενώ οι υπόλοιποι εξοπλίζονταν βιαστικοί στο οπλοστάσιο, βοηθώντας ο ένας τον άλλο να φορέσει τους βαρείς ατσάλινους θώρακες, αρπάζοντας απ' τις προθήκες κράνη, σπαθιά, κοντάρια, τόξα και φαρέτρες γεμάτες σιδεροκέφαλα βέλη.

Παρά τη βιασύνη τους όλοι γνώριζαν, ότι κίνδυνος άμεσος γι' αυτούς, ή να παρθεί το κάστρο, δεν ήταν δυνατόν να υπάρξει. Η σιδερένια καταρακτή ήταν πάντοτε κατεβασμένη και οι γερές πύλες μόνιμα αμπαρωμένες, φυλαγμένες με μαγείες, για να ανοίξουν μονάχα τις σπάνιες εκείνες φορές, που η συνοδεία του δρακο-αφέντη ή η κυρά έρχονταν κι έφευγαν από το κάστρο. Ο αφέντης όμως έλειπε εδώ και καιρό και κανένα νέο του δεν είχε μαθευτεί κατά τους τελευταίους μήνες. Όσο για την κυρά… δεν είχαν περάσει παρά δυο βδομάδες που άρρωστη επέστρεψε στο κάστρο, μετά από πολύμηνη κι αυτή απουσία, για να αφήσει την τελευταία της πνοή τρεις μέρες πριν. Η γυναίκα είχε κηδευτεί μέσα απ' τα τείχη – μιας και κανένας δεν μπορούσε να διαβεί έξω απ' αυτά χωρίς την παρουσία του αφέντη – με όλες τις τιμές που άρμοζε.

Υπήρχε στον κήπο μια γωνιά – δικό της δημιούργημα – που τόσο αγάπαγε να περνά εκεί τις ώρες της, κατά τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που επισκεπτότανε το μέρος. Κρυμμένη πίσω απ' το περίπτερο και τα παρτέρια με τα τριαντάφυλλα, ανάμεσα στους θάμνους της μυρτιάς και την κελαρυστή βρυσούλα, που χυνότανε στη στέρνα. Εκεί έκριναν οι άνθρωποι του κάστρου ότι έπρεπε να σκαφτεί ο τάφος της, για να ξοδεύει εκεί τις αιώνιες ώρες της, όπως και έκανε όταν ζούσε. Εκεί θα παρέμενε το σώμα της, εκτός κι αν ο αφέντης όριζε αλλιώς. Γιατί τώρα πια, το μικρό παιδί της, οι υπηρέτες και οι φρουρά περίμεναν, ως όφειλαν, την επιστροφή του άρχοντα κι αφέντη τους για νέες οδηγίες.

Η φωνή του βιγλάτορα και τα τρεχάματα της φρουράς είχαν αναστατώσει τους κατοίκους του κάστρου. Μάγειροι και υπηρέτες, παρακόρες και νταντάδες, σιδεράδες, παραγιοί κι όλοι οι παρατρεχάμενοι τριγύριζαν στους διαδρόμους και την πίσω αυλή φωνασκώντας αναστατωμένοι. Ο προσωπικός φρουρός του μικρού παιδιού, ο Τόρνακ, βιάστηκε να διασχίσει την εξωτερική, πλακόστρωτη αυλή του κάστρου ανεβαίνοντας με βήμα γοργό τις σκάλες του πύργου της φρουράς. Από το μέρος αυτό πάνω στα τείχη θα είχε μια άπλετη εικόνα του γύρω χώρου, καθώς και των αντρών που έφιπποι πλησίαζαν. Δυο ακόμα στρατιώτες ακολούθησαν ξοπίσω του.

"Δεν είναι μεγάλη ομάδα" είπε ο ένας απ' αυτούς μισοκλείνοντας τα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να ξεχωρίσει τις φιγούρες κόντρα στο δυνατό φως του μεσημεριάτικου ήλιου. "Μια δωδεκάδα άντρες μόνο, θα έλεγα." Ο άντρας ξεφύσηξε ανακουφισμένος. Όσο να πεις, δώδεκα άντρες τους έκαναν καλά προτού ακόμα προλάβουν να πλησιάσουν. Οι υπερασπιστές του κάστρου ήταν περισσότεροι.

"Ένας ακόμα αξιωματικός και… δυο πολίτες" συμπλήρωσε ο δεύτερος. "Το σύνολο δεκαπέντε. Ο αφέντης όμως δεν είναι ανάμεσά τους." Όλοι ήξεραν, ότι όταν ο άρχοντάς τους γύριζε στο κάστρο συνήθως έφτανε πετώντας πάνω στον κόκκινο, τρομερό δράκο του. Οι φρουροί θα προτιμούσαν ν' αντιμετωπίσουν διακόσους άντρες οπλισμένους, παρά την οργή αυτού του κτήνους.

"Φορούν τους θώρακες της βασιλικής φρουράς, νομίζω" είπε ο Τόρνακ προσπαθώντας να ξεχωρίσει το σήμα πάνω στο φλάμπουρο που βαστούσε ο φλαμπουριάρης και που ο δυνατός άνεμος αναδίπλωνε τις γλώσσες του επάνω στο κοντάρι. Ναι, θα μπορούσε να ορκιστεί, ότι ξεχώρισε για μια στιγμή τη συστρεμμένη, κόκκινη φλόγα τριγυρισμένη με το χρυσό σιρίτι, το σύμβολο του βασιλιά.

"Όπως και να 'χει, δεν θα το κατορθώσουν να μπουν στο κάστρο" δήλωσε με σιγουριά ο πρώτος στρατιώτης. "Τα μάγια που φυλούν τα τείχη…"

"Στις θέσεις σας όλοι!" γκάριξε απότομα ο αξιωματικός της φρουράς, βλέποντας τους άντρες να καθυστερούν να επανδρώσουν τα τείχη. Άλλοι έτρεχαν δώθε-εκείθε στην αυλή κι άλλοι βρίσκονταν ακόμα μέσα στο οπλοστάσιο. "Εσείς οι δυο, γρήγορα, ενισχύστε το διάδρομο πάνω απ' τις πύλες" φώναξε στους δύο στρατιώτες. "Όσο για σένα, πίσω στα δώματα. Να φρουρείς τον μικρό σου αφέντη" αποπήρε τον Τόρνακ.

"Έπρεπε να μάθω ποιοι είναι" δικαιολογήθηκε ο νεαρός ξιφομάχος. "Σαν δεν πρόκειται για εχθρούς, παρά για άντρες του βασιλιά μας, το αφεντόπουλο δεν έχει φόβο." Παρ' όλα αυτά βιάστηκε να εγκαταλείψει τον πύργο της φρουράς, να κατέβει πίσω στην αυλή και από κει πάλι μέσα στο κυρίως σπίτι. Ο αξιωματικός ήταν ένας άξεστος αγριάνθρωπος. Τώρα που έλειπε ο αφέντης κι η κυρά είχε χαθεί, ο Τόρνακ δεν ήθελε να του μπει στο μάτι. Εξ άλλου, το αφεντόπουλο, ήδη αναστατωμένο από το θάνατο της μητέρας του, θα είχε τρομάξει. Ο Τόρνακ ήθελε να το βρει, να το καθησυχάσει.

Στο μεταξύ, ο αξιωματικός της φρουράς του κάστρου ανέβηκε πάνω απ' τη σφραγισμένη πύλη, στον πύργο της καταρακτής. Οι έφιπποι είχαν πλησιάσει. Μπροστά τους οδηγούσε ένας πάνοπλος βαθμοφόρος και πίσω ο δεύτερός του. Πάνω στη σημαία, που αυτός ο δεύτερος κρατούσε, ξεχώριζε τώρα καθαρά το σύμβολο του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο αξιωματικός ρουθούνισε εκνευρισμένος. Ο άρχοντάς του, ο Μόρζαν, έλειπε εδώ και μήνες. Τι να ήθελαν εδώ οι φρουροί του βασιλιά; Να έφερναν ίσως νέα του, ή καινούριες διαταγές; Ο αξιωματικός βγήκε απ' το κουβούκλι της καταρακτής και στάθηκε πάνω στα τείχη, χωρίς όμως να δώσει διαταγή, να πάψει ο συναγερμός επίθεσης. Οι φρουροί του Γκαλμπατόριξ θα πρέπει να βιάζονταν τρελά να φτάσουν. Είχαν καλύψει τόση απόσταση, απ' το παραλίμνιο μονοπάτι ως τα ριζά του κάστρου, σε λίγο χρόνο, καθώς βίαζαν τα άλογα να καλπάζουν φρενιασμένα. Τα πέταλά τους σήκωναν σύννεφο το χώμα και τα ρουθούνια τους έσταζαν αφρούς. Οι δυο πολίτες που έρχονταν ανάμεσά τους, από τα ρούχα που φορούσαν, φαίνονταν μάγοι.

"Τις ει;" Βροντοφώναξε αγριεμένος ο αξιωματικός πάνω απ' τις πύλες στους άντρες που σταμάτησαν τ' άλογα μπροστά στις σφαλισμένες καστρόπορτες.

Απάντηση δεν έλαβε καμία. Αντί γι' αυτό οι δύο μάγοι αφίππευσαν, ήρθαν μπροστά απ' όλους κι άρχισαν να ψέλνουν λόγους άγνωστους, μαγικούς, ξορκίζοντας τις προστατευτικές γητειές του αφέντη. Ο αρχηγός τους και οι άντρες του είχαν σταθεί παράμερα αναμένοντας. Τα πρόσωπά τους δεν ξεχώριζαν μέσα απ' τις κατεβασμένες προσωπίδες· η λάμψη απ' τους ατσάλινους θώρακες που φορούσαν τύφλωνε κάτω από το μεσημεριάτικο φως.

Χρειάστηκαν ώρες πολλές στους δύο μάγους να λύσουνε τα μάγια του Μόρζαν. Όταν τελείωσαν και στάθηκαν στην άκρη σχεδόν ξέπνοοι, ο αρχηγός τους πάνω στ' άλογο βάδισε μπροστά και με βροντερή φωνή, στ' όνομα του βασιλιά τους, απαίτησε απ' τους άντρες της φρουράς να σηκώσουν την καταρακτή και ν' ανοίξουνε τις πύλες. Ο αφέντης τους ο Μόρζαν ήταν, λέει, νεκρός κι ο βασιλιάς όριζε όλοι τους να μπουν κάτω απ' τις δικές του διαταγές και να επιστέψουν στην πρωτεύουσα. Ο ίδιος βρισκόταν εδώ για να αναλάβει την ασφάλεια του μικρού τους αφέντη και να τον συνοδέψει ως την Ουρου'μπαίην.

Ο αξιωματικός της φρουράς των υπερασπιστών του κάστρου, αναγκάστηκε να υποταχτεί στη διαταγή.

.*.*.*.

"Ντύσε τον ζεστά, νταντά. Οι νύχτες είναι ακόμα κρύες." Παρά τις νέες εντολές και την καινούρια διαμορφωμένη κατάσταση, ο Τόρνακ εξακολουθούσε να φροντίζει τον μικρό του άρχοντα. Τίποτα και κανένας δεν θα τον έκανε ν' απαρνηθεί αυτό το αγόρι, ούτε ν' απομακρυνθεί απ' το πλευρό του, κάτι που από την πρώτη στιγμή έδωσε στον αξιωματικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ να το καταλάβει. Ο άντρας σιωπηλά το αποδέχτηκε. Τούτος εδώ ο ξιφομάχος ήταν γνωστός από μικρός μέσα στην αυλή του βασιλιά. Παρά τη νεαρή του ηλικία, δύσκολα θα βρισκόταν κάποιος που να τον ξεπερνά στη δεξιότητα του ξίφους. Ο αξιωματικός βιαζόταν να εκτελέσει τις εντολές του και δεν ήθελε μπλεξίματα.

Ο ίδιος ο Τόρνακ ήταν αυτός που πέρασε τα νέα στο παιδί, ότι ο άρχοντας πατέρας του ήταν κι αυτός νεκρός. Το αγόρι δέχτηκε το νέο σιωπηλό. Εδώ και τρεις μέρες, που είχε κηδευτεί η μητέρα του, είχε κλάψει στραγγίζοντας το μικρό του σώμα απ' όσα δάκρυα θα μπορούσε να χύσει. Η γνώση ότι ο Μόρζαν και το φοβερό του κτήνος δεν υπήρχε πια περίπτωση να επιστρέψουν, να τον πληγώσουν ή να τον τρομοκρατήσουν, μάλλον τον καθησύχαζε παρά τον έθλιβε.

"Δεν θέλω να φύγω, Τόρνακ" διαμαρτυρήθηκε το παιδί, ενώ η νταντά το τραβολόγαγε για να το ντύσει την ώρα που αυτό αρνιόταν. "Γιατί δεν μπορούμε να μείνουμε εδώ στο κάστρο; Κι ας είμαστε μονάχοι…"

Ο Τόρνακ αγριοκοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος τη γυναίκα. Πάντα της ήταν άγαρμπη με το αγόρι, τώρα η γνώση ότι η κυρά και ο αφέντης πέθαναν και τιμωρία δεν θα υφίστατο καμία, την είχε αποθρασύνει.

"Δεν γίνεται αυτό που ζητάς, αρχοντόπουλο, λυπάμαι" απάντησε ο νέος μ' ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο στα χείλη. "Ο βασιλιάς προστάζει να πας στην Ουρου'μπαίην κι εμείς να σε οδηγήσουμε εκεί. Όταν ο βασιλιάς προστάζει, όλοι υπακούουν."

Το αγόρι έδειξε δυσαρεστημένο. Τα λυπηρά γεγονότα, που είχε ζήσει τις τελευταίες βδομάδες με την αρρώστια και το θάνατο της μητέρας του, το είχαν αδυνατίσει. Το πηγούνι του φαινόταν πιο τριγωνικό απ' ότι συνήθως. Τα μήλα του προσώπου του εξείχαν και τα βλέφαρα από κάτω σημαδεύονταν από σκούρους κύκλους. Τα νεύρα του ήτανε σπασμένα, φώναζε κι έκλαιγε με το παραμικρό.

"Και το μνημείο της μητέρας; Μου υποσχέθηκες ότι θα χτίζαμε πάνω απ' τον τάφο της μνημείο." Το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε στο πρόσωπο του σπαθοφόρου, ένας απελπισμένος θυμός άρχιζε ήδη να ανασαλεύει μέσα του.

Ο Τόρνακ έσφιξε τα χείλη.

"Λυπάμαι, αφεντόπουλο, αλλά τώρα πια αυτό δεν γίνεται, δεν μπορούμε. Οι άντρες βιάζονται να φύγουν, να γυρίσουν στην πρωτεύουσα. Αυτή τη διαταγή έχουν. Το ότι ο βασιλιάς έστειλε τους προσωπικούς του φρουρούς να σε φέρουν σ' αυτόν, αποτελεί τιμή μεγάλη. Δεν πρέπει να τον κάνεις να περιμένει."

Το αγόρι χτύπησε με οργή το πόδι του στο πάτωμα. Ο ερχομός των στρατιωτών κι αυτό το απότομο ξεσήκωμα τον είχε αναστατώσει. Τον πίκραινε που ο Τόρνακ δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει το λόγο του, αλλά τίποτε δεν μπορούσε να κάνει για να μεταστρέψει την κατάσταση κι αυτό τον απέλπιζε. Τώρα ο θυμός του γύριζε εναντίων της νταντάς, που τον πονούσε καθώς πίεσε απότομα το αδύνατο χεράκι του μέσα στο μανίκι, ώστε την κλώτσησε και μετά της δάγκωσε το χέρι. Η γυναίκα φώναξε θυμωμένη και καταράστηκε. Το αγόρι την κλώτσησε πάλι.

Ο Τόρνακ έπιασε απαλά τη γυναίκα από το μπράτσο οδηγώντας την έξω απ' το δωμάτιο. Ας πήγαινε αυτή να επιβλέψει τις γρήγορες ετοιμασίες του ταξιδιού τους και θα φρόντιζε αυτός να ντύσει τον μικρό τους αφέντη.

"Δεν κάνεις σωστά, αρχοντόπουλο" τον μάλωσε μαλακά την ώρα που τον βοηθούσε να περάσει το χέρι του μέσα στο χοντρό μανίκι. "Όσοι είναι εδώ για να σε υπηρετούνε μπορεί να είναι κατώτεροι από σένα. Η ευγένεια του άρχοντα όμως κρίνεται όχι απ' τον τρόπο που φέρεται σ' ανώτερούς του – εκεί που αναγκαστικά υποτάσσεται – αλλά στους κατωτέρους. Μάθε να είσαι υπομονετικός μαζί τους."

"Νυστάζω" παραπονέθηκε το παιδί, που είχε αφεθεί τώρα χωρίς αντιρρήσεις στη φροντίδα του σπαθοφόρου, τα μάτια του βουρκωμένα και τα δάκρυα έτοιμα να χυθούν στα μάγουλά του.

"Θα ξεκουραστείς μέσα στην άμαξα."

Οι άντρες του Γκαλμπατόριξ βιάζονταν να κινήσουν πριν το σούρουπο, ώστε να καταφέρουν να καλύψουν κάποια απόσταση ταξιδεύοντας όλη τη νύχτα και την επομένη μέρα. Το αγόρι με μία απ' τις νταντάδες και τις αποσκευές του, θα ταξίδευαν αναγκαστικά μέσα στην άμαξα, που χρησιμοποιούσε παλιά η Σελίνα. Οι υπηρέτες – αφού πρώτα ασφάλιζαν το κάστρο – θ' ακολουθούσαν τη φρουρά, πάνω σε κάρα. Όλη αυτή η πομπή αναγκαστικά θα καθυστερούσε τους στρατιώτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που είχαν σχέδιο να μην καταλύσουνε πιο πριν, παρά μονάχα σαν θα έφταναν έξω απ' τη Ντρας-Λεόνα.

.*.*.*.

Ολόκληρη η ερχόμενη μέρα στάθηκε κουραστική για όλους. Μονάχα το αγόρι κι η γυναίκα που το συνόδευε μπόρεσαν να ξεκλέψουν λίγο ύπνο μεσ' στην άμαξα. Ο Τόρνακ άφηνε το άλογό του να τροχάζει πάντα πλάι τους και απ' τη γερακίσια του ματιά δεν ξέφευγε τίποτε και κανένας. Ο τρόπος που κινούνταν οι φρουροί του Γκαλμπατόριξ τριγύρω απ' τον μικρό του αφέντη καθόλου δεν του άρεσε. Από την πρώτη ώρα έκαναν πέρα όλους τους στρατιώτες τους ορκισμένους στον Μόρζαν κι αυτόν τον ίδιο τον πήγαιναν από κοντά, σα να 'ταν περισσότερο αιχμάλωτος, παρά ο συνοδός του άρχοντά του. Τις δύο φορές που σταματήσανε παράμερα του δρόμου, για να ικανοποιηθούν οι ανάγκες του παιδιού, διακριτικά είχαν προσπαθήσει να τον απομακρύνουν, αλλά ο Τόρνακ στάθηκε ανένδοτος. Το ύφος του έδειχνε καθαρά, ότι ήτανε πανέτοιμος να πιαστεί μαζί τους σε καυγά, αφήνοντας αντί για λόγια, να μιλήσει το σπαθί του. Ο αξιωματικός έγνεψε στους άντρες του να τον αφήσουν ήσυχο, νεύμα που δεν διέφυγε της προσοχής του.

Από την ώρα εκείνη και μετά, είχε τα μάτια του τέσσερα, προσέχοντας ακόμα τι γινόταν και πίσω από την πλάτη του. Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, το ένστικτό του τον είχε προειδοποιήσει γι' αυτό από την πρώτη στιγμή. Και ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε αποκτήσει τη φήμη του σαν ξιφομάχος επειδή δεν εμπιστευόταν αυτό το ένστικτο. Πολύ γρήγορα είχε αντιληφθεί, ότι το παιδί του Μόρζαν έδειχνε να είναι μάλλον ένας μικρός αιχμάλωτος των φρουρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ, παρά ένας άρχοντας που συνοδεύουν.

Κατά το σούρουπο της ερχόμενης μέρας η ομάδα είχε προσπεράσει έξω από τα τείχη της Ντρας-Λεόνα και καταλύσει σ' ένα πανδοχείο του δημόσιου δρόμου. Στο αγόρι και στη νταντά του είχε δοθεί το μεγάλο δωμάτιο του πάνω ορόφου, ενώ ο Τόρνακ κανόνισε να κοιμηθεί στον προθάλαμο κοντά στην πόρτα τους. Οι υποψίες του σπαθοφόρου ενισχύθηκαν περισσότερο, όταν ο αξιωματικός των φρουρών αρνήθηκε στο αγόρι να κατεβεί, να γευματίσει στην κοινή αίθουσα του πανδοχείου, προφασιζόμενος λόγους ασφαλείας. Παρέμεινε λοιπόν αυτό γκρινιάζοντας μέσα στο δωμάτιο μαζί με τη νταντά του.

"Θέλω να δω τους στρατιώτες, γιατί δεν με αφήνουν;" Το αγόρι ήταν ολοφάνερα εξουθενωμένο και πεινασμένο κι η ζωηράδα που έδειχναν τα μάτια του, ήτανε περισσότερο εκνευρισμός, που οφειλόταν στην ανησυχία του παρά στην επιθυμία του, να συγχρωτιστεί με τους στρατιώτες. Ο Τόρνακ είχε γελάσει παρηγορώντας τον.

"Στην Ουρου'μπαίην πηγαίνεις, αφεντόπουλο. Εκεί θα δεις περισσότερους στρατιώτες απ' όσους μπορεί να φανταστεί η χάρη σου. Έχε υπομονή."

"Πεινάω!"

"Θα σου φέρω ο ίδιος φαγητό από τις κουζίνες, για σένα και για τη νταντά σου."

"Θα δειπνήσεις κι εσύ μαζί μας, Τόρνακ;" Ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο παρηγόρησε το αγόρι για την αυστηρή του επιτήρηση και την άρνηση του αξιωματικού στην επιθυμία του να κατεβεί στη μεγάλη αίθουσα του ισογείου.

"Αν η ευγένειά σου το επιτρέψει, θα είναι μεγάλη μου τιμή" απάντησε ο νέος.

Το αγόρι έσπευσε να ετοιμαστεί για το μικρό τους δείπνο, ενώ ο Τόρνακ βιάστηκε να κατεβεί προς τις κουζίνες. Σκόπευε να επιβλέψει ο ίδιος την ετοιμασία του δίσκου με το φαγητό του κυρίου του. Η συμπεριφορά των φρουρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ του είχε φανεί ύποπτη από την προηγούμενη μέρα. Καταλάβαινε ότι ήταν υπερβολή η καχυποψία του, μήπως κάποιο χέρι δολοφονικό προσέθετε κρυφά λιγάκι δηλητήριο στο φαγητό του αρχοντόπουλου, αλλά κανείς ποτέ δεν έχασε επειδή πρόσεξε. Αυτό ο Τόρνακ το είχε μάθει καλά όσο χρόνο υπηρετούσε στην Ουρου'μπαίην και κάτω απ' τις διαταγές του Μόρζαν.

Στεκόταν τώρα πλάι στον πάγκο των μαγείρων, που φασαρεύονταν για να προλάβουν να υπηρετήσουν τόσους άντρες, αλλά ο Τόρνακ τους έκανε σαφές, ότι ο δίσκος του άρχοντά του προηγείται. Ο πανδοχέας ο ίδιος γέμισε τρεις γαβάθες με το βραστό και εφοδίασε το δίσκο με φέτες ψωμιού, πετσέτες και κουτάλια. Ο Τόρνακ σήκωσε το βαρύ δίσκο, βγήκε στον πίσω διάδρομο και πάνω που ήταν έτοιμος να κινήσει για την σκάλα, ν' ανέβει στο δωμάτιο του αφεντόπουλου, το αυτί του έπιασε μισόλογα απ' τη βαριά φωνή του αξιωματικού της φρουράς του κάστρου, που κατέβαινε παρέα με κάποιον· τα βαριά τους βήματα έκαναν τα ξύλινα σκαλιά να τρίζουν.

"… και λες, πως θα είναι αιχμάλωτος;"

Ο Τόρνακ κοντοστάθηκε ν' ακούσει περισσότερα. Έξω από την κουζίνα του πανδοχείου βρισκόταν ένα παραπόρτι, που οδήγαγε προφανώς σε κάποια αποθήκη. Πίσω απ' αυτή την πόρτα κρύφτηκε λοιπόν και κράτησε ως και την ανάσα.

"Αιχμάλωτος… πολύ βαριά κουβέντα" ακούστηκε τώρα ν' απαντά η φωνή του αρχηγού των βασιλικών φρουρών. "Κάτι σαν προστατευόμενος, αν θες…" οι δύο άντρες είχαν κατέβει τώρα τα σκαλιά και κοντοστάθηκαν μπροστά στο παραπόρτι. "Ο μεγαλειότατος έχει λόγους να πιστεύει, ότι αφού ο Μόρζαν είχε τόσους πολλούς εχθρούς που τα κατάφεραν να τον σκοτώσουν, το παιδί κινδυνεύει διπλά και τρίδιπλα. Καλύτερα θα είναι γι' αυτό να μένει πάντα υπό επιτήρηση."

"Το ίδιο κάνει" οι δύο άντρες προσπέρναγαν τώρα κατευθυνόμενοι προς την κοινή αίθουσα του πανδοχείου. "Σα δεν μπορέσει ποτέ του να κινηθεί ελεύθερα… αιχμάλωτος δεν θα είναι;"

Η άλλη φωνή γέλασε με κακεντρέχεια.

"Σαν είναι χρυσή η φυλακή…Υπό τη φροντίδα και επίβλεψη του βασιλιά μας θα είναι πάντως, που έχει σκοπό να…" μια πόρτα άνοιξε κι έκλεισε τρίζοντας και οι φωνές χάθηκαν μέσα στην οχλαγωγία της κοινής αίθουσας.

Ο Τόρνακ δεν μπόρεσε να ακούσει περισσότερα, αλλά όσα είχε καταφέρει ν' ακούσει δεν του άρεσαν. Η ζωή που ετοίμαζε ο βασιλιάς για τον μικρό του άρχοντα, δεν θα ήταν άλλη από αυτή ενός ομήρου. Σωστά λοιπόν τον είχε προειδοποιήσει το ένστικτό του – αυτό το ένστικτο ενός πολεμιστή, που αμύνεται επίθεση κι από τον πιο απίθανο εχθρό – ότι η όλη κατάσταση φαινόταν άσχημη. Η καρδιά του νεαρού σπαθοφόρου σφίχτηκε από λύπη. Αυτό το αγόρι, δεν φτάνει που το καταδίκασαν να ζει κλεισμένο για όλη του τη ζωή μέσα σ' ένα απομονωμένο κάστρο, δεν φτάνει που το πλήγωσαν θανάσιμα, δεν φτάνει που ορφάνεψε μέσα σε λίγες μέρες από μάνα και πατέρα, τώρα θα το φυλάκιζαν και πάλι. Ίσως βέβαια ο βασιλιάς το φρόντιζε, το μόρφωνε κατάλληλα με την θέση και την τάξη του… Είχε όμως σχέδια γι' αυτόν, που δυστυχώς ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε κατορθώσει ν' ακούσει. Για _'χρυσή φυλακή'_ είχε κοροϊδέψει ο αξιωματικός της φρουράς του. Κάτι θα είχε ακούσει ο άντρας για τα σχέδια του βασιλιά, όσο βρισκότανε στην Ουρου'μπαίην.

Ο Τόρνακ πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες. _"Πάμε να φύγουμε, Τόρνακ, από δω. Πάρε με μαζί σου και πάμε να φύγουμε στον έξω κόσμο."_ Αυτό του είχε ζητήσει το παιδί κάποτε και τα παραπονεμένα εκείνα λόγια πέρασαν τώρα απ' το νου του, σχίζοντας την καρδιά του σαν μαχαίρι. Ο νεαρός σωματοφύλακας δάγκωσε μ' απελπισία τα χείλη του. Ο μικρός του άρχοντας άξιζε καλύτερη τύχη απ' αυτή που του επιφύλασσαν. Βγήκε απ' την αποθήκη κουβαλώντας το δίσκο με τα φαγητά που κρύωναν κι αντί να ανέβει τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στον πάνω όροφο, ξαναγύρισε στην κουζίνα του πανδοχείου.

"Πρόσθεσε στο δίσκο του άρχοντά μου μία κανάτα με κρασί και κούπες" διέταξε τον παραγιό.

Το αγόρι τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένο. Λίγοι ήσαν αυτοί που είχαν δει το μικρό παιδί, την ώρα που οι φρουροί το ανέβαζαν στο πάνω δωμάτιο κι ο παραγιός ήταν ένας απ' αυτούς. Τώρα αναρωτήθηκε, αν ο μικρός άρχοντας θα έπινε τόσο κρασί, αλλά εκεινού δεν του έπεφτε λόγος να σχολιάσει. Έτσι έκανε όπως του ζητήθηκε και γύρισε γοργά στις άλλες αγγαρείες του. Ο Τόρνακ έφερε το δίσκο στο δωμάτιο.

.*.*.*.

Η μέση της νύχτας είχε φτάσει και περάσει. Ο Τόρνακ ανακάθισε προσεκτικά στα στρωσίδια του προσπαθώντας να μην κάνει τον παραμικρό θόρυβο. Όλες τις προηγούμενες ώρες δεν είχε στιγμή αποκοιμηθεί, παρά με τις αισθήσεις τεταμένες αφουγκραζόταν τους θορύβους του πανδοχείου. Οι άντρες είχαν φάει από νωρίς στην κύρια αίθουσα του ισογείου και ο αξιωματικός τους είχε απαγορέψει ρητά να πιουν έστω και μια γουλιά απ' το κρασί. Σαν είχαν όλοι τελειώσει και οι φωνές και τα γέλια πάψει, άλλοι είχαν τραβήξει στις γύρω άκρες τα τραπέζια και είχαν στρώσει καταμεσής να κοιμηθούν, ενώ άλλοι ανέλαβαν να φυλάξουν τις σκοπιές. Τον Τόρνακ αυτό δεν τον παραξένεψε, μιας κι ήταν κάτι φυσικό, που το περίμενε. Του φάνηκε όμως μεγάλος ο αριθμός όσων ορίσθηκαν φρουροί. Ένας τους μάλιστα ανέλαβε πόστο στη βάση της σκάλας, να φυλά το πάνω δωμάτιο όπου θα κοιμόνταν το παιδί και η νταντά του – οι άλλοι υπηρέτες θα είχαν σίγουρα βολευτεί είτε στο προαύλιο, είτε στους στάβλους.

"Σύρε κι εσύ να κοιμηθείς" προέτρεψε τον φρουρό αυτόν ο Τόρνακ. "Φυλάγω εγώ το αφεντόπουλο." Εκείνος όμως δεν είχε απαντήσει το παραμικρό, μη δίνοντάς του σημασία, πράγμα που έκανε τον Τόρνακ να σκεφτεί, μήπως δεν φύλαγε το αρχοντόπουλο από κάποιον ανύπαρκτο κίνδυνο, παρά βρισκόταν εκεί, για να ελέγχει αυτόν τον ίδιο.

Τώρα ο Τόρνακ σηκώθηκε προσεκτικά και κινήθηκε αργά, μην τυχόν και προκαλέσει το ξύλινο πάτωμα να τρίξει. Σκοτάδι είχε απλωθεί απ' την ώρα που σβηστήκαν τα λυχνάρια και θα ήταν δύσκολο για το φρουρό ν' αντιληφθεί την κίνηση. Αν καταλάβαινε, ο Τόρνακ είχε έτοιμη τη δικαιολογία, ότι ελέγχει αν ο αφέντης του ησυχάζει. Μέσ' στο βαθύ όμως σκοτάδι, ο σπαθοφόρος ξέκρινε βαριά αντρική ανάσα κοιμισμένου. Ως φαίνεται, ο σκοπός χωρίς να καταλάβει, χαλαρωμένος απ' το φαΐ και κουρασμένος απ' το πολύωρο ταξίδι, είχε ξεκλέψει λίγο ύπνο.

Ο Τόρνακ άνοιξε αργά την πόρτα του δωματίου, που η νταντά με το παιδί κοιμόνταν.

Την προηγούμενη βραδιά κατά το δείπνο, είχαν δειπνήσει οι τρεις μαζί, με τη νταντά και το αγόρι. Ο Τόρνακ φρόντισε να διηγείται ιστορίες απ' την πρωτεύουσα, ώστε να συνεπάρει τη φαντασία του παιδιού και να ξεκλέψει την προσοχή της γυναίκας, την οποία συχνά-πυκνά κέρναγε κρασί. Εκείνη ενθουσιασμένη άδειαζε την μία κούπα μετά την άλλη, ενώ δεν πρόσεχε ότι ο Τόρνακ καμωνόταν πως έπινε, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα έβρεχε μόνο τα χείλη. Λίγο-λίγο τα θέματα της κουβέντας του γίνονταν πιο πικάντικα, περιλαμβάνοντας γεγονότα απ' τις ταβέρνες της Ουρου'μπαίην, κεκαλυμμένα γεγονότα που το παιδί δεν καταλάβαινε, αλλά που κέντριζαν την θυμηδία της γυναίκας. Το κρασί είχε βοηθήσει να ξελυθεί αυτή σε χαριεντισμούς και γέλωτα ακατάσχετο κι ο Τόρνακ όλο έλεγε και κέρναγε κι αυτή έπινε κι έπινε… Ώσπου ζαλίστηκε· και ένας ύπνος βαρύς ήρθε και την επήρε, εκεί όπου καθόταν πάνω στο ντιβάνι της.

Ο Τόρνακ είχε κάνει νόημα στον Μέρταγκ να μη μιλά και την ξυπνήσει. Είχε σκεπάσει τη γυναίκα αφήνοντάς την να κοιμηθεί, κατόπιν είχε βολέψει το παιδί στο κρεβατάκι του. Κι αυτό κουρασμένο όπως ήταν, έκλεισε τα ματάκια του αμέσως. Ο Τόρνακ είχε βγει απ' το δωμάτιο κι είχε ξαπλώσει κι αυτός στα ετοιμασμένα του στρωσίδια πάνω στο κεφαλόσκαλο. Όμως δεν είχε κοιμηθεί ούτε στιγμή.

Τώρα έμπαινε και πάλι μέσα στο δωμάτιο κι έκλεινε πίσω του προσεκτικά την πόρτα. Το κερί, που είχε αφήσει αναμμένο αποβραδίς επάνω στο τραπέζι, ήταν τώρα σβηστό αφού είχε λιώσει. Μα απ' το τραβηγμένο, φτηνό παραπέτασμα του παραθύρου έμπαινε λιγουλάκι φως του φεγγαριού, φωτίζοντας το χλωμό προσωπάκι του μικρού κοιμισμένου. Η νταντά ροχάλιζε στο ντιβάνι του καλού καιρού κι ούτε κατάλαβε πως κάποιος είχε μπει στην κάμαρα. Ο Τόρνακ κάθισε προσεκτικά στην άκρη του κρεβατιού όπου κοιμόταν το παιδί κι ελαφρά τον σκούντησε στον ώμο.

"Αφεντόπουλο" ψιθύρισε όσο πιο σιγανά μπορούσε και χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του.

Τα μάτια του παιδιού άνοιξαν διάπλατα και το ίδιο τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένο. Παρά την κούρασή του, θα είχε τον ύπνο ελαφρύ ως φαίνεται. Ο πόνος για το χαμό της μάνας του και το ξεσήκωμα απ' όσα γνώριζε ως τώρα, τον είχαν αναστατώσει.

"Τόρνακ!"

"Σσσς, μην ξυπνήσει η νταντά" μουρμούρισε κοντά στ' αυτί του ο σπαθοφόρος. Είχε τυλίξει το σπαθί του από βραδύς με το πουκάμισό του, ώστε, αν ακουμπήσει πουθενά, να μην ακουστεί ο παραμικρότερος μεταλλικός θόρυβος· και τώρα το τοποθέτησε προσεκτικά πάνω στα πόδια του. "Αφεντόπουλο, νομίζω ότι θα πρέπει να φύγουμε κρυφά μέσα στη νύχτα."

Το παιδί τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένο. Μια μέρα πριν του έλεγε πως όφειλε να υποταχτεί στις διαταγές του βασιλιά και τώρα … τι εννοούσε άραγε μ' αυτά τα λόγια;

"Πού με πηγαίνουν Τόρνακ; Δεν θα είναι στο βασιλιά, στην Ουρου'μπαίην;"

Ο Τόρνακ έγνεψε βουβά πως, ναι.

"Στο βασιλιά, αλλά νομίζω πως εκεί θα είναι για σένα μια νέα αιχμαλωσία." Το παιδί απόμεινε σιωπηλό να τον κοιτάζει. Ίσως να μην κατάλαβε τι σήμαιναν αυτά τα λόγια. Ο Τόρνακ τον παρακίνησε ν' αποκριθεί. Αν ο μικρός του άρχοντας προτιμούσε να πάει στην Ουρου'μπαίην, αυτός ήταν έτοιμος να τον ακολουθήσει ως και την άκρη του κόσμου. "Θυμάσαι, αρχοντόπουλο, κάποτε μου είχες ζητήσει να ταξιδέψουμε μαζί; Να δούμε άλλα μέρη κι ολόκληρο τον κόσμο; Αν εξακολουθείς να θέλεις κάτι τέτοιο, αυτή η νύχτα είναι η μοναδική κι η τελευταία μας ευκαιρία. Μόλις μας οδηγήσουν στην πρωτεύουσα… τότε θα είναι αργά."

Το παιδί τινάχτηκε καθιστό με έξαψη. Τα μάτια του έλαμψαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Το χέρι του κινήθηκε γοργά προς τον σπαθοφόρο κι άρπαξε την άκρη απ' το μανίκι του σακακιού του.

"Πάμε να φύγουνε, Τόρνακ! Πάμε να γυρίσουμε, εσύ κι εγώ, τον κόσμο!" Η φωνή του ακούστηκε γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό, δυνατότερη απ' όσο έπρεπε. Η κοιμισμένη γυναίκα βόγκησε και στριφογύρισε μέσα στον ύπνο της. Ο Τόρνακ έκλεισε απότομα με το χέρι το στόμα του παιδιού δείχνοντάς του ταυτόχρονα προς το κρεβάτι που η νταντά κοιμόταν. Το κρασί που είχε καταναλώσει την προηγούμενη ήταν πολύ και δεν πίστευε ότι θα ξυπνούσε αυτή έτσι εύκολα. Μπορεί όμως ν' άκουγαν κάτι οι φρουροί.

"Αυτό σημαίνει, ότι θα πρέπει ν' αφήσεις πίσω όλα όσα κατέχεις· πράγματα, πλούτο, εξουσίες. Θα φύγουμε μαζί μονάχα με τα ρούχα που φοράμε." Τράβηξε απαλά το χέρι από το στόμα του παιδιού. Ήταν ολοφάνερο, ότι ο μικρός δεν θα ήταν σε θέση ν' αποφασίσει με τη λογική, παρά με το θυμικό του, ο Τόρνακ όμως δεν θα έκανε το παραμικρό χωρίς τη δική του συγκατάθεση.

"Πάρε με μαζί σου, να φύγουμε" ψιθύρισε το παιδί, με μια άγρια χαρά να χρωματίζει το προσωπάκι του.

Ο Τόρνακ τον βοήθησε αθόρυβα να ντυθεί, κατόπιν άνοιξε το παράθυρο κι έγειρε να κοιτάξει έξω. Θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ ύπουλος αυτός ο αξιωματικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ή πολύ υποψιασμένος, γιατί στην αυλή του πανδοχείου, κάτω ακριβώς από το παραθύρι, περιπολούσαν δύο φρουροί του. Ο Τόρνακ εξέτασε με μια γρήγορη ματιά τον γύρω χώρο, το επικλινές της στέγης, τον ξύλινο φράχτη που χώριζε το πανδοχείο απ' τα χωράφια. Το πάνω δωμάτιο έβλεπε στο πίσω μέρος του οικήματος, χωρίς να έχει καμία επαφή με την είσοδο, τους στάβλους και τον δημόσιο δρόμο. Στο βάθος, κάτω απ' το φράχτη, ξέκρινε ένα μικρό λαχανόκηπο.

Ο Τόρνακ γονάτισε μπροστά στο παιδί κρατώντας το από τους δύο του ώμους.

"Θα ανεβείς στους ώμους μου αρχοντόπουλο, όπως όταν γινόμουν το άλογό σου μέσ' στο κάστρο. Γαντζώσου πάνω μου με χέρια και με πόδια κι ότι κι αν γίνει, κλείσε τα μάτια και τ' αυτιά σου και μην φωνάξεις."

Το αγόρι έγνεψε σιωπηλά την συγκατάθεσή του. Ο Τόρνακ τον βοήθησε ν' ανεβεί στους ώμους του και να στερεωθεί. Κατόπιν έβγαλε το στιλέτο από τη ζώνη του και δάγκωσε τη λεπίδα με τα δόντια. Το δε σπαθί του, το στερέωσε όπως ήταν τυλιγμένο στο αριστερό πλευρό του. Σ' αυτό που λογάριαζε να κάνει, το σπαθί θα ήταν άχρηστο εμπόδιο. Ίσως ακόμα, αν ακουγόταν η μεταλλική κλαγγή απ' τη λεπίδα, συγκέντρωνε πλήθος φρουρών από τα άλλα πόστα. Το στιλέτο ήταν αρκετό… στα γρήγορα… στα σκοτεινά…

Καβάλησε κατόπιν το πρεβάζι του παραθύρου και βγήκε πάνω στο στενό γείσωμα της στέγης. Βάδισε προσεκτικά κι αργά προς το πλατύτερο και χαμηλότερο μέρος. Είχε προηγουμένως παρατηρήσει ότι οι δύο φρουροί δεν στέκονταν ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο, παρά βάδιζαν διαρκώς, για να κατανικήσουν τη νύστα και το κρύο. Ο αριστερός φρουρός κατευθυνόταν λίγα βήματα προς το μέρος του λαχανόκηπου, ο δεξιός εξαφανιζόταν πίσω από τη γωνία του σπιτιού και πάλι πίσω.

Ο Τόρνακ βάδισε πάνω στη στέγη, προς την μεριά του λαχανόκηπου. Στην άκρη της αριστερής γωνιάς του πανδοχείου η σκεπή χαμήλωνε περισσότερο, για να επιτρέπει στο νερό της βροχής να φεύγει προς το έδαφος. Μ' ένα υπολογισμένο πήδημα ο Τόρνακ έπεσε στα μαλακά στα τέσσερα. Η μικρή περικοκλάδα που φύτρωνε εκεί έπνιξε τον πολύ τον θόρυβο, μόνο ένα θρόισμα ακούστηκε. Ο ένας φρουρός είχε στρίψει ήδη τη γωνία προς τους στάβλους, ο άλλος άκουσε το θόρυβο κι έστρεψε βιαστικά απ' τη μεριά του λαχανόκηπου, να δει τι έτρεξε. Ο Τόρνακ δεν τον περίμενε να σημάνει συναγερμό. Με μια απότομη κίνηση τινάχτηκε ολόρθος, το στιλέτο βρέθηκε ξαφνικά στο χέρι του και καρφώθηκε βαθιά στο λαιμό του άντρα. Ο αυτοκρατορικός φρουρός βόγκηξε και ήχος από πνιγμένη ανάσα ακούστηκε. Το παιδί στην πλάτη του Τόρνακ έκρυψε το μικρό του πρόσωπο επάνω στον ώμο του σπαθοφόρου. Η ανάσα του ακούστηκε να βγαίνει συρίζοντας απ' τα πνευμόνια του. Τα χέρια του γραπώθηκαν απάνω του σφιχτότερα από πριν, ενώ τα πόδια χώθηκαν στα πλευρά του. Ο Τόρνακ ένιωσε την κόψη του σπαθιού να χαράζει λίγο το κορμί του, αλλά δεν πτοήθηκε. Το αγόρι – παρά τη μικρή αυτή ανασφάλεια που επέδειξε – είχε μείνει ψύχραιμο. Δεν είχε φωνάξει, ούτε χαλαρώσει το κράτημά του.

Ο Τόρνακ τράβηξε το σώμα του φρουρού που τιναζόταν και γοργά κατέληξε πίσω απ' την περικοκλάδα. Κατόπιν καθησύχασε το παιδί μ' ελαφρά χτυπηματάκια πάνω στο πόδι του. Υπήρχε ακόμα ο άλλος φρουρός. Βάδισε κολλητά καταμήκος του τοίχου με βήμα τόσο ανάλαφρο όσο μπορούσε. Ήδη οι βαριές μπότες του φρουρού ηχούσαν προειδοποιώντας ότι επέστρεφε απ' το πλακόστρωτο της μπροστινής αυλής. Στιγμές ακόμα και θα πρόβαλε κι ο ίδιος απ' τη γωνιά του πανδοχείου. Ο Τόρνακ ετοιμάστηκε. Μόλις ο φρουρός έστριψε τη γωνία, τον γράπωσε απότομα από πίσω, απ' το μετάλλινο κολάρο του θώρακά του κι έσυρε την κόψη του μαχαιριού πάνω στο μαλακό λαιμό του. Τράβηξε το άψυχο σώμα κοντά στον τοίχο, να μην το δουν απ' την αυλή και με γοργά βήματα κατευθύνθηκε προς τη μεριά του λαχανόκηπου και τον πίσω φράχτη του πανδοχείου. Είχε κερδίσει μερικά λεπτά, μέχρι να υποψιαστούν οι υπόλοιποι φρουροί, γιατί η περιπολία του φρουρού που κειτόταν νεκρός είχε σταματήσει.

Δεν θα ρισκάριζε να κάνει το γύρω προς τους στάβλους, να κλέψει ένα άλογο. Οι στάβλοι σίγουρα θα φυλάγονταν, κάποιος θα τον έβλεπε και θα 'δινε το συναγερμό στους άντρες. Σκαρφάλωσε στο φράχτη με το παιδί γαντζωμένο πάντα στην πλάτη του και χάθηκαν κι οι δυο μεσ' στις σκιές της νύχτας σαν δυο φαντάσματα.

Όσο κι αν έψαξαν γι' αυτούς όλα τα μέρη τριγύρω από τη Ντρας-Λεόνα οι στρατιώτες κατά τις ερχόμενες μέρες, δεν κατάφεραν να ανακαλύψουν το παραμικρό τους ίχνος.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	2. Στην αγορά της Άμπερον

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Στην αγορά της Άμπερον**

Στα νοτιοδυτικά όρια της αυτοκρατορίας του Γκαλμπατόριξ, στα μέρη που κάποτε οι άνθρωποι για πρώτη φορά αποβιβάστηκαν στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας, υπήρχε ένα μικρό βασίλειο. Όλα τα εδάφη που οριοθετούνταν απ' το βορρά με τη λίμνη Τούντοστεν και το μικρό, γραφικό χωριουδάκι Κίθρι, στ' ανατολικά τους τεράστιους όγκους των βουνών Μπέορ και ως εκεί που άρχιζε η απέραντη θάλασσα του νότου, αποτελούσαν τη χώρα της Σούρντα. Ένα μονάχα χρόνο μετά το θάνατο του αρχικαβαλάρη Βράελ κι όσο ο Γκαλμπατόριξ με τους Προδότες του ήσαν απασχολημένοι να εξοντώσουνε τους δράκους και να ενσωματώσουν στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας τους όλες τις πόλεις του Βασιλείου του Μπρόντρικ, κάποια λαίδη Μαρέλντα, χήρα του έπαρχου αυτής της περιοχής, παρέα με τον εραστή της βρήκαν την ευκαιρία ν' αποσκιρτήσουν αποκόπτοντας τα εδάφη της επαρχίας απ' το κύριο σώμα της αυτοκρατορίας. Σε μια φονική μάχη έξω απ' το Κίθρι οι νότιες δυνάμεις, οδηγούμενες απ' τον ιππότη-εραστή της λαίδης Μαρέλντα και τους αξιόμαχους καβαλάρηδες του ιππικού του, κατέκοψαν τους πεζικάριους της αυτοκρατορίας. Έτσι έκτοτε γεννήθηκε το βασίλειο της Σούρντα, που επρόκειτο μια μέρα να παίξει μεγάλο ρόλο στο μέλλον της Αλαγαισίας.

Το γιατί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ επέτρεψε να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο και δεν επιτέθηκε αργότερα, να διεκδικήσει τα εδάφη αυτά και πάλι για δικά του, κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να το πει. Άλλοι ισχυρίζονταν, ότι υπερδραστήριος όπως ήταν με το να εξοντώνει δράκους και καβαλάρηδες και κατόπιν απασχολημένος με τις ίντριγκες των ίδιων των συμμάχων του, δεν θέλησε να σπαταλήσει τις ζωές άλλων ανδρών απ' το στρατό του, για ένα τόσο δα μικρό – αν και πλούσιο – κομμάτι γης.

Εκείνοι οι πιο καχύποπτοι άφηναν να διαρρεύσουν φήμες, πως ούτε στάλα δεν θα νοιαζόταν κάποιος σαν το βασιλιά για τις ζωές των στρατιωτών του. Μιας όμως και πολύ τον διασκέδαζε, να επιτρέπει στους Προδότες να μάχονται ύπουλα μεταξύ τους, εκείνο ήταν και που τον είχε συγκρατήσει απ' του να επιτεθεί, να καταλάβει και πάλι αυτά τα εδάφη στις εσχατιές της επικράτειάς του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ χαιρέκακα ευχαριστιόνταν να γνωρίζει, ότι υπάρχει ένα μέρος που μπορεί μεν να μην έλεγχε απόλυτα ο ίδιος, οι κάτοικοί του όμως κοιμόνταν και ξυπνούσαν κάθε μέρα κάτω απ' το φόβο μιας πιθανής δικής του επίθεσης. Και μπορεί όλοι οι εχθροί του – και κύρια οι Βάρντεν – ν' αποζητούσαν εφήμερο καταφύγιο στη Σούρντα, ο ίδιος όμως θα μπορούσε την κάθε στιγμή, κάπου εκεί στο μέλλον, να διατάξει το στρατό του, να βαδίσει εναντίων τους και να τους υποτάξει.

Κάποιοι άφρονες ακόμα έφταναν να πουν, ότι ο βασιλιάς, μιας κι είχε ζήσει αμέτρητα τα χρόνια του πολέμου, είχε πια κουραστεί και βαρεθεί τις εκστρατείες κι όλους τους κόπους και τους πόνους που απέρρεαν απ' αυτές. Είχε πανίσχυρος αράξει μέσα στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην, αρκούμενος μονάχα στο να στήνει μαγγανείες για τη δική του ασφάλεια. Ικανοποιημένος από την πίστη των ευγενών του και τις παχυλές εισφορές των φόρων, που εισέπρατταν αυτοί στο όνομά του και μιας και είχε πρόσβαση στη νότια θάλασσα μέσα απ' το πλούσιο και ισχυρό λιμάνι του Άροους, δεν εύρισκε το λόγο να μπαίνει σε περίσσιους κόπους. Έτσι, άφηνε μέσα στη μακροθυμία του τη Σούρντα να υπάρχει.

Όποια απ' τις παραπάνω γνώμες να λάβαινε κανείς, ένα ήταν το σίγουρο. Η Σούρντα είχε ξεχαστεί ελεύθερη για χρόνους, ν' ανθίζει οικονομικά με τις πλούσιες καλλιέργειες των γόνιμων εδαφών της, με την επαρκή αλιεία της νότιας θάλασσάς της, με το εμπόριο από τις ελεύθερες συναλλαγές της. Οι χαλκείς και χρυσικοί των περιπλανώμενων φυλών, καθώς και οι οικοτεχνίτες νάνοι, που κατοικούσαν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, εύρισκαν στις αγορές της Σούρντα πρόσφορο έδαφος για τις συναλλαγές των προϊόντων τους με χάλκινα νομίσματα και καθαρό χρυσάφι. Επιπλέον το λαθρεμπόριο ανάμεσα στην αυτοκρατορία και τους Βάρντεν καλά κρατούσε κρυμμένο στις σκιές αυτών των αγορών, μιας και η Σούρντα ήταν πάντα το κρυφό, δημόσιο πρόσωπο των επικηρυγμένων. Ο λαός της Σούρντα και οι επαναστάτες, ήσαν πάντοτε συμμαχικά – αν και μυστικά – ενωμένοι. Πολλοί κάτοικοι των ελεύθερων αυτών εδαφών είχαν αποκτήσει συγγένειες αίματος με τους επαναστάτες.

Η πόλη της Άμπερον δίκαια λογαριαζόταν για όμορφη πόλη και ισχυρή. Χτισμένη πάνω στο ίσιωμα ενός βραχώδους λόφου με απότομες, καθοδικές πλαγιές στη μέση μιας πλατιάς πεδιάδας, τριγυρισμένη με υψηλά πετρόχτιστα τείχη έδινε την αίσθηση της ασφάλειας στους κατοίκους. Δίκαια οι βασιλείς της Σούρντα είχαν διαλέξει την πόλη τούτη για πρωτεύουσα του μικρού, αλλά πλούσιου βασιλείου τους. Οι περιβόητοι πειρατές της Νότιας θάλασσας – αυτοί που κάποτε είχαν οργώσει τα παράλια της Αλαγαισίας, για να τους σταματήσουν οι αρχαίοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες επιβάλλοντας τη δική τους χιλιόχρονη ειρήνη – δεν είχανε ποτέ τολμήσει ένα ρεσάλτο μέχρι εκεί. Ακόμα κι αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σήκωνε μια μέρα τις στρατιές της αυτοκρατορίας του να τους χτυπήσει, οι απότομοι γκρεμνοί στις πλαγιές του λόφου τους και τα πέτρινα τείχη θα τους προφύλασσαν. Υπήρχαν καλά κρυμμένα μονοπάτια, απ' τα οποία οι άξιοι ιππείς τους θα ξεχύνονταν νύχτα στην πεδιάδα, να κατακόψουν τον εχθρό· μονοπάτια, τα οποία λίγοι και ικανοί τοξότες μπορούσαν να προστατέψουν.

Το κάστρο Μπορρομέο, χτισμένο δύο αιώνες πριν καταμεσής στην καρδιά της πόλης, από πασίγνωστη οικογένεια εμπόρων απ' την οποία είχε πάρει και τ' όνομά του, είχε αποτελέσει κάποτε το κέντρο του εμπορίου της Σούρντα. Η ισχυρή οικογένεια των εμπόρων, αφού πρώτα μαζεύοντας χρυσάφι κι άλλα πολύτιμα είχαν μετατραπεί σε τραπεζίτες, είχαν φροντίσει να περάσουν σταδιακά στα χέρια τους δύναμη κι εξουσία, συγγενεύοντας με το αρχοντολόι των επάρχων. Κατόπιν, μέσα στα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν είχαν φροντίσει να ενισχύσουν σταδιακά την κατοικία τους με νέες οχυρωμένες πτέρυγες, που θα μπορούσαν να φιλοξενήσουν ένα μικρό στρατό για την ασφάλειά τους. Το κάστρο τους, κάστρο του βασιλιά της Σούρντα τώρα πια, τριγυρισμένο από τρία ομόκεντρα τείχη, ενισχυμένα με πολλούς πυργίσκους, έδινε την εντύπωση άπαρτου οχυρού. Σε περίπτωση πολιορκίας, ακόμα κι αν η πόλη έπεφτε, οι προμήθειες μέσα στα κελάρια του θα μπορούσαν να τροφοδοτήσουν τους μαχόμενους για μήνες.

Το κάστρο Μπορρομέο γειτόνευε με άλλα πολλά, παρόμοιου τύπου αν και μικρότερα, αρχοντόσπιτα πλούσιων και ισχυρών ανθρώπων – το μακρύ αρχοντολόι της Σούρντα είχε λόγο και αυτό στη διαχείριση των κοινών της χώρας – ώστε όλα τα πετρόκτιστα οικοδομήματα με τους πλούσιους κήπους ολόγυρά τους, ν' αποτυπώνουν στη μνήμη ενός περαστικού ταξιδιώτη την ανάμνηση μίας πανέμορφα χτισμένης πολιτείας. Σ' αυτό συντελούσε επίσης η πλούσια αγορά της Άμπερον και τα όμορφα γεροχτισμένα, δίπατα σπιτάκια των λαϊκών στρωμάτων, που τίποτε δεν θα είχαν να ζηλέψουν απ' τις μεγάλες πόλεις της αυτοκρατορίας. Εδώ ακόμα κι οι φτωχότεροι ποτέ τους δεν στερήθηκαν τα πιο χρειώδη, όπως συχνά γινόταν στην επικράτεια του Γκαλμπατόριξ, μιας κι η φορολογία ήταν ελαφρύτερη και η διοίκηση βασιλιάδων κι αρχόντων σπλαχνικότερη.

Η περιβόητη αγορά της Άμπερον βρισκόταν λίγο πιο έξω απ' την καρδιά της πόλης. Κάποιος παλατιανός δεν είχε παρά να διατρέξει τις τρεις καστρόπορτες, να διασχίσει τα πλακόστρωτα δρομάκια που χώριζαν μεταξύ τους τούς κήπους των αρχοντόσπιτων, να προσπεράσει το πυκνό, όμορφο αλσύλλιο, που στις σκιές του ζητούσαν καταφύγιο τα μεσημέρια οι ταξιδιώτες κι οι εραστές τα βράδια, κι εκείθε ας θεωρούσε ότι είχε ήδη φτάσει. Πριν απ' τα πρώτα σπίτια των λαϊκών, που απλώνονταν ολοτρίγυρα της καρδιάς των αρχοντόσπιτων του κέντρου ως τις εσχατιές του τείχους, μετά απ' τις τελευταίες, ευεργετικές σκιές του πυκνού δασύλλιου κι ανάμεσα στα πετρόχτιστα, δίπατα εμπορικά, που στα ισόγειά τους στέγαζαν λογής-λογής τα καταστήματα, ενώ στον πάνω όροφο φιλοξενούσαν τις μεγάλες οικογένειες των ιδιοκτητών τους, ήσαν απλωμένοι οι κατάφορτοι πάγκοι των εμπόρων.

Ότι μπορούσε να προμηθεύσει η γη κι η θάλασσα κι όσα γινόταν να κατασκευάσει χέρι ανθρώπου, μπορούσε να βρει κανείς και ν' αγοράσει, να πουλήσει, ή ν' ανταλλάξει στην αγορά ετούτη· φρούτα ολόδροσα και λαχανικά φρεσκότατα· βότανα αρωματικά και μπαχαρικά, φερμένα από μακρινά εδάφη· κιλίμια και χαλιά υφασμένα με τέχνη, υπομονή και φαντασία· ζωγραφισμένα κεραμικά, πολύτιμα κοσμήματα, καλοδουλεμένα ρούχα κι υποδήματα για όλες της ηλικίες, τα γούστα και τα πορτοφόλια· μεταξωτά και λεπτεπίλεπτα υφάσματα επίσης, δέρματα χοντρά και ακατέργαστα· σπαθιά και τόξα, βέλη σιδεροκέφαλα και όμορφες φαρέτρες· ινία αλόγων και σπιρούνια, βιβλία, χειρόγραφα και γιατρικά κι ό,τι άλλο επιθυμούσε η καρδιά του ανθρώπου.

Ανάμεσα στους πάγκους χίλιοι-μύριοι άνθρωποι, με κάθε χρώμα δέρματος και γλώσσα, να διαλαλούνε την πραμάτεια. Εδώ κι εκεί ξεχώριζαν πότε κάποιος ψηλός και μαυρομάλλης βόρειος, που, αφού είχε ταξιδέψει μίλια και μίλια για να πουλήσει τα δέρματα άγριων ζώων, που οι κυνηγοί είχαν πιάσει στις παγίδες τους στον κρύο βορρά, ξεφώνιζε τώρα κι ο ίδιος σαν αρκούδα. Αλλού θα έβλεπε κανείς μια οικογένεια νάνων μικρόσωμων, φερμένων από τις στοές του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, να ξεδιπλώνουν τα χαλιά, τα επιδέξια υφασμένα απ' τις κυράδες τους, είτε να ξεφορτώνουν απ' τα κάρα τους βαρέλια με αψιά μπύρα. Κάπου αλλού ξεχώριζε κανείς τους χρυσοχόους των περιφερόμενων φυλών, άντρες με δέρμα πολλούς τόνους σκουρότερο απ' το συνηθισμένο, να δείχνουνε τα άξια δουλεμένα τους κοσμήματα τριγύρω στους πελάτες, ενώ ταυτόχρονα να διατηρούν το ένα μάτι τους στραμμένο στη συμπεριφορά των γυναικών και θυγατέρων τους, που, κάτω απ' τα πολύχρωμα λινά τους, έμοιαζαν σαν να έχουνε ντυθεί τη νύχτα.

Ανάμεσα σ' όλο αυτό το πλήθος το ετερόκλιτο κάποιος δεν θα μπορούσε να προσέξει το κοριτσάκι, που περιφερόταν ολομόναχη χαζεύοντας τα αντικείμενα από τον ένα πάγκο και τον άλλο. Το σκούρο πολλούς τόνους δέρμα της υποδείκνυε παιδί των περιφερόμενων φυλών μάλλον, παρά κάποια μικρή, παλατιανή αρχόντισσα. Τα πλούσια φορέματά της όμως, τα στολισμένα με πολύτιμες δαντέλες, έδειχναν πως η μικρούλα θα πρέπει να ήταν κόρη κάποιου άρχοντα πλουσίου το δίχως άλλο, παρά το ότι τριγυρνούσε ασυνόδευτη. Το κοριτσάκι καθυστέρησε μπροστά σε έναν πάγκο γεμάτο με γυναικεία χτένια, νταντέλες και καρφίτσες κοραλλένιες, για να γυρίσει μετά απότομα προς την αντίθετη πλευρά του δρόμου. Εδώ βρισκόταν ένα εμπορικό, που μπροστά στην πλατιά του είσοδο υπήρχαν καλάθια απλωμένα, γεμάτα με μυρωδάτα μπαχαρικά και βότανα. Η μικρούλα έκλεισε τα μάτια κι ανάσανε βαθιά, επιτρέποντας στα σπάνια αρώματα να εισχωρήσουν ως τα βάθη των πνευμόνων της. Κατόπιν άνοιξε τα μάτια, πλησίασε ένα καλάθι και με το απλωμένο της χεράκι ακούμπησε ένα ματσάκι αρισμάρι* τρίβοντας με τον αντίχειρά της και τον δείκτη ένα από τα μυτερά, γραμμοειδή του φύλλα. Ευχαριστημένη έτριψε μετά το μέρος πίσω απ' το αυτί της με τα μυρωμένα δάχτυλά της. Η μυρωδιά θα έμενε εκεί όλη την μέρα. Μπορεί ακόμα και τη νύχτα, όταν θα ερχόταν το σκοτάδι που όλα τα σκεπάζει κι εκείνη έπεφτε να κοιμηθεί στο μαξιλάρι της, θα υπήρχε ακόμα εκεί η υποψία του αρωματικού φυτού, για να μυρώνει τα όνειρά της ζωντανεύοντας τις αναμνήσεις του πολύχρωμου παζαριού.

Το κοριτσάκι αυτό είχε ξεφύγει πράγματι από το παλάτι. Και δεν ήταν η πρώτη της φορά, που η αποκοτιά της την είχε οδηγήσει να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Συνήθιζε κάποιες μέρες, όταν βρισκόταν η ευκαιρία, να το σκάει απ' την επίβλεψη της νταντάς, της επιφορτισμένης με τη φροντίδα της, να τριγυρίζει ανάμεσα στους δρόμους του παζαριού της Άμπερον εξερευνώντας όλα όσα της φαίνονταν περίεργα και πρωτόγνωρα. Αυτό που την τραβούσε ως την αγορά δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά τα απλωμένα μπαχαρικά και τα πολύχρωμα ρούχα των ανθρώπων, τα πανέμορφα κοσμήματα, χρυσά και ασημένια, δεμένα με αστραποβολούσες πέτρες κι όλα τα άλλα χρώματα που ανακατεύονταν μέσ' στο μεγάλο αυτό παζάρι, κάτω απ' τις ολόλαμπρες ακτίνες ενός καυτού ήλιου. Όταν η έντονη περιέργειά της θα είχε ικανοποιηθεί και η ώρα της επιστροφής στο κάστρο είχε φτάσει, καμία τιμωρία και ποτέ δεν στάθηκε αρκετή, για να κάμψει την φλογερή επιθυμία της για την ελευθερία πρόσβασης στην αγορά της πόλης. Υπήρχαν πύλες στο κάστρο μικρότερες και χαλαρότερα φρουρημένες από τις κεντρικές, όπου οι υπηρέτες του Μπορρομέο χρησιμοποιούσαν, για να πηγαινοέρχονται στην αγορά ικανοποιώντας τις ανάγκες των αρχόντων. Δεν είχε παρά να παραμονέψει αυτή η μικρούλα την ώρα της μεγάλης αιχμής, εκεί που το έμπα και το έβγα τόσων ανδρών και γυναικών θα κάλυπτε το μικροσκοπικό κορμί της και να χωθεί ανάμεσα στο πλήθος.

Για να πετυχαίνει πάντοτε το τόλμημά της, έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμη κάθε φορά που η προσοχή της νταντάς της θα στρεφόταν κάπου αλλού. Άπαξ κι αυτό γινόταν, το να περάσει κάποιο παραπόρτι ήταν το μόνο εύκολο. Μετά δεν είχε παρά να τρέξει προς την αγορά ακολουθώντας τους πλακοστρωμένους δρόμους, προσπερνώντας γοργά τα πλουσιόσπιτα και τις πυκνές σκιές του άλσους. Κατόπιν θα τριγύριζε ένα γύρω αφήνοντας τις περίεργες ματιές της να σκορπίζονται ελεύθερα πάνω σε ό,τι κάθε φορά θα την εντυπωσίαζε, σταματώντας για όση ώρα ήθελε μπροστά στον κάθε πάγκο, που με τα χρώματα ή τα αρώματά του θα την τραβούσε, για να καταλήξει πάντοτε, σαν τελευταία στάση, στο μαγαζί του αγαπημένου της εμπόρου. Ο Xανταμανάρα-νο Ντάτσου Ταγκάννα ήταν ένας άντρας από τη δική της τη γενιά, απ' τις περιφερόμενες φυλές της ερήμου, που είχε όμως εγκατασταθεί στην Άμπερον εδώ και χρόνους. Στους πάγκους του θα εύρισκε κανείς ό,τι μαχαίρι, εγχειρίδιο ή στιλέτο επιθυμούσε. Και πάντοτε θα την καλοδεχόταν να χαζέψει όσο ήθελε, να πιάσει ακόμα κι ότι της έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση, παρά το γεγονός ότι χρήματα δεν έφερε πάνω της ποτέ, για να ψωνίσει κάτι από το μαγαζί του.

Εκεί θα πήγαινε και τώρα.

.*.*.*.

Ο πατέρας του κοριτσιού αυτού μπορεί να μην ήταν άρχοντας τρανός από τη Σούρντα, ή βέρος παλατιανός του κάστρου. Ήταν όμως άντρας ισχυρός των επαναστατών, δεύτερος κατά την τάξη στον στρατό των Βάρντεν και δεξί χέρι του Ντέινορ, του τότε αρχηγού τους. Ο Άτζιχαντ, αυτό ήταν το όνομα του πατέρα της μικρής, είχε κατορθώσει μετά από βάσανα και κόπους ν' αφήσει πίσω την παλιά ζωή του στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας και να περάσει αυτός κι η κόρη του στα ελεύθερα μέρη της Σούρντα. Έκτοτε είχε ενώσει την τύχη του μ' αυτή των Βάρντεν κι έχοντας πάρει μέρος μαζί τους σε πολλές αψιμαχίες, είχε κερδίσει με το θάρρος, την δύναμη κι επιδεξιότητα στο σπαθί το θαυμασμό τους. Επιπροσθέτως, οι γνώσεις για το βασιλιά και τους άθλιους συμμάχους του, που κόμιζε μαζί του, καθώς κι η ευστροφία και σοφία του, τον είχαν αναδείξει γοργά στις ανώτερες θέσεις που θα μπορούσε να έχει ένας επαναστάτης στο στρατό τους.

Ο Άτζιχαντ ποτέ δεν μίλαγε για την παλιά ζωή του. Κανείς δε γνώριζε ότι είχε υπάρξει κάποτε σκλάβος στο κάστρο του Εντούριελ, ούτε και ήξεραν τον τρόπο που είχε κατορθώσει αυτός να διαφύγει από μια τέτοια άθλια μοίρα. Γυναίκα μαζί του δεν είχε φέρει, είχε κουβαλήσει όμως την κόρη του στα χέρια, ένα μωρό λίγων μηνών μονάχα, την οποία και είχε εμπιστευθεί στην φροντίδα των γυναικών των Βάρντεν.

Την εποχή εκείνη, που η μικρούλα τριγύριζε στην αγορά της Άμπερον, ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν Ντέινορ, μαζί με κάποια απ' τα ανώτερα στελέχη του στρατεύματος, φιλοξενούνταν μυστικά στο κάστρο Μπορρομέο, οχυρό του βασιλιά της Σούρντα Λάρκιν, του οίκου των Λάνγκφελντ. Ανάμεσα σ' αυτούς και ο υπαρχηγός του Ντέινορ, ο Άτζιχαντ.

Τώρα το κοριτσάκι προσπέρασε γοργά τους πάγκους με τα αρώματα για να χωθεί σ' ένα μικρό σοκάκι, που οδήγαγε στη στενή είσοδο του μαγαζιού του φίλου της Ταγκάννα. Ο γέροντας έμπορος, παρά τις δεκαετίες που τους χώριζαν, είχε επιμείνει έντονα, να τον φωνάζει η μικρούλα μ' αυτό μονάχα το όνομά του. Κι εκείνη είχε ολοπρόθυμα αποδεχτεί τη φιλική αυτή τιμή, παρ' όλο που καταλάβαινε να της αρέσει το να γεμίζει το μικρό στοματάκι της με ολόκληρο το όνομά του.

"Xανταμανάρα-νο Ντάτσου Ταγκάννα, Xανταμανάρα-νο Ντάτσου Ταγκάννα!"

Κάποτε-κάποτε το επαναλάμβανε τραγουδιστά, την ώρα που χοροπηδούσε στο παιχνίδι της στην εσωτερική αυλή του κάστρου, ή το ψιθύριζε με ρυθμό εύθυμο, καθώς βάδιζε στους καλοφωτισμένους, ζεστούς διαδρόμους.

Η πόρτα του μαγαζιού του ήταν, ως πάντοτε, διάπλατα ανοιγμένη, η ξύλινη αμπάρα της ακουμπισμένη όρθια στον δεξιό τοίχο και οι δύο γνώριμα στολισμένοι πάγκοι του, φορτωμένοι με κάθε είδους στιλέτα και μαχαίρια, στημένοι δεξιά κι αριστερά της εισόδου, επάνω στο στενό πεζοδρόμιο. Ο ίδιος ο Ταγκάννα όμως δεν καθόταν ως συνήθως στο ψηλότερο από τα δύο πέτρινα σκαλάκια, που χώριζαν το δρόμο από το μαγαζί του. Το κοριτσάκι πλησίασε ερευνώντας προσεκτικά τα μαχαίρια, αγγίζοντας πότε-πότε κάποια κοκάλινη λαβή που τα σκαλίσματά της την εντυπωσίαζαν, κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω της με απορία και περιμένοντάς τον φίλο της να φανεί στην πόρτα του μαγαζιού του. Ίσως ο Ταγκάννα ήταν κάπου μέσα απασχολημένος με τους πελάτες του. Η μικρή αφουγκράστηκε, μα ήχος ομιλίας κανένας δεν ακούστηκε απ' τα ενδότερα του μαγαζιού του. Η ίδια ποτέ της δεν είχε μπει στο εσωτερικό του, αφού ο Ταγκάννα πάντοτε καθόταν στο σκαλί στην είσοδο και δεν άφηνε ποτέ αυτή τη θέση, ακόμα κι όταν εξυπηρετούσε κάποιον υποψήφιο αγοραστή. Το κοριτσάκι ανέβηκε το ένα σκαλοπάτι κι ύστερα τ' άλλο και βάζοντας τις δυο παλάμες αντήλιαγο δεξιά-ζερβά στα μάτια, για να σκιάσει το φως έξω από την όρασή της, προσπάθησε να διακρίνει τι υπήρχε παραμέσα. Μάταιος κόπος! Παρά τον ήλιο του μεσημεριού, το μαγαζί φαινόταν κατασκότεινο. Καμιά ηλιαχτίδα δεν κατάφερνε να διαπεράσει το εσωτερικό του, να ρίξει λίγο φως στην παράξενη αυτή εξαφάνιση του φίλου της.

"Ταγκάννα;" Ίσως ο έμπορας να είχε επισκεφθεί κάποιον πελάτη του εκεί κοντά, ή να είχε λείψει για λίγο, ικανοποιώντας κάποια σωματική ανάγκη του. Σίγουρα δεν θα τον πείραζε, αν έμπαινε η ίδια λίγο μέσα, να ρίξει μια ματιά στα θαυμαστά αντικείμενα, που ο πωλητής θα φύλαγε εκεί. Η περιέργειά της την τραβούσε στα ενδότερα κι η επιθυμία την έκαιγε να ανακαλύψει κάτι παραπάνω απ' τα συνηθισμένα των έξω πάγκων. Το κοριτσάκι χώθηκε μέσα στα σκοτεινά.

Η έκπληξή της ήταν μεγάλη, όταν, αντί για το μαγαζί που φανταζόταν ότι θα εύρισκε, βρέθηκε σ' ένα σκοτεινό, μακρύ διάδρομο. Το φως που έμπαινε απ' την ανοιγμένη πόρτα δεν ήταν αρκετό να φέξει ένα γύρω, αλλά σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια της όλο και συνηθίζαν' στο σκοτάδι. Σκέτοι, ασβεστωμένοι τοίχοι οδηγούσαν προς το βάθος και η μικρούλα τους ακολούθησε, για να βρεθεί σε λίγο σε μια μικροσκοπική, εσωτερική αυλή με δυο χτισμένες προεξοχές αντικριστά στον ανατολικό και δυτικό της τοίχο, κάτι σαν πέτρινα παγκάκια συνεχή, μακρόστενα και σκεπασμένα με κιλίμια και μαξιλάρες. Το πάνω μέρος της αυλής σκοτείνιαζε μια τέντα από σκούρο υφαντό και μία σπασμένη ρόδα παλιού κάρου ήταν ακουμπισμένη πλάι σ' ένα χαμηλό πηγάδι με μαγκάνι. Δυο πόρτες, μια ανοιχτή και μια κλειστή ξεχώριζαν απέναντί της στο μισόφωτο.

Το κοριτσάκι διέσχισε δειλά την μικρή αυλή και χώθηκε μέσα απ' την ανοιγμένη πόρτα. Το ελάχιστο φως της μέρας, που επέτρεπε η τέντα, της έδωσε να καταλάβει, ότι εδώ βρισκόταν το πραγματικό μαγαζί, ή μάλλον η αποθήκη του Ταγκάννα. Κιβώτια ανοιγμένα μ' άχυρα που κρέμονταν στο πάτωμα κι άλλα κλειστά ακόμα· τραπέζια που ξεχείλιζαν από μαχαίρια· παλιές προθήκες σκονισμένες, άλλες σφραγισμένες άλλες ανοικτές στην κοινή θέα με μύρια πανέμορφα στιλέτα… Η μικρούλα θαύμασε λαβές φτιαγμένες απ' το κόκαλο άγνωστων ζώων περίτεχνα σκαλισμένες· κι άλλες ασημοκαπνισμένες, με καρφωμένους πάνω τους χαλαζίες κι αχάτες, αμέθυστους, οπάλια και τοπάζια κι άλλους τόσους και τόσους λίθους πολύτιμους. Παλιά μαχαίρια με λαβές μπρούτζινες, γυαλισμένες απ' την πολλή τη χρήση, μα κι εγχειρίδια σπάνια, κατάλληλα για να στολίσουν τις ζώνες πλούσιων αρχόντων. Κι ανάμεσά τους…

Το κοριτσάκι πλησίασε με τα μάτια ορθάνοιχτα κι απόμεινε να κοιτάζει το μοναδικό αυτό αντικείμενο. Σαν κόσμημα μάλλον έμοιαζε, παρά σαν στιλέτο. Η λαβή του ήταν φτιαγμένη από χρυσάφι καλοδουλεμένο, με πλείστα όσα σκαλίσματα και πάνω τους δεμένα πολύτιμα πετράδια, με τέτοιο τρόπο, που δεν θα εμπόδιζαν τη λαβή του χρήστη. Η λάμα του φαινόταν να είναι κοφτερή, σφυρηλατημένη από γυαλιστερό, σπάνιο ατσάλι. Η μικρούλα άπλωσε το χέρι να το αγγίσει. Η ματιά της μαγνητίστηκε από τη θαμπή λάμψη του χρυσού μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο. Τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα ήδη άγγιζαν την άκρη της λαβής, όταν ένα χέρι λεπτό και οστεώδες άρπαξε τον καρπό της εμποδίζοντάς την.

Το κοριτσάκι ξαφνιασμένο στράφηκε απότομα, χωρίς να καταφέρει να εμποδίσει μια μικρή φωνίτσα όλο έκπληξη, που ξέφυγε απ' τα χείλη της. Μέσα στον εντυπωσιασμό της απ' το μοναδικό αυτό στιλέτο, δεν είχε καταφέρει να προσέξει την παρουσία κάποιου άλλου. Γυρνούσε τώρα έκπληκτη και λίγο φοβισμένη, για να διαπιστώσει ότι αυτός που την κρατούσε δεν ήταν ο έμπορος Ταγκάννα, παρά μια γριά γυναίκα. Ξέπλεκες τούφες άσπρων μαλλιών ξεπετάγονταν κάτω από το μαύρο πέπλο που σκέπαζε το κεφάλι της και πλαισίωναν το σκελετώδες πρόσωπό της. Το ένα της μάτι ήταν άσπρο και θολό, σημάδι πως από καιρό δεν έβλεπε, αλλά το άλλο ήταν ζωηρό και άστραφτε από αγριάδα. Κοίταζε τώρα αυστηρά το κοριτσάκι, χωρίς να δείχνει την παραμικρή διάθεση να την αφήσει.

"Ποια είσαι πάλι εσύ και από πού ξεφύτρωσες εδώ μέσα;" Από το ξεδοντιάρικο στόμα της γριάς πετάχτηκε ένας καταρράκτης σάλια, μαζί με λίγες ακόμα λέξεις γλώσσας άγνωστης και παράξενης, ενώ αυτή τράβηξε με φόρα προς την έξοδο το κοριτσάκι, προς τη σκεπαστή, μικρή αυλή και το λίγο φως της μέρας που διαχεόταν από τις άκρες της σκούρας τέντας.

"Με λένε Ναζουάντα" απάντησε συνεσταλμένα η μικρούλα, ενώ η προσπάθειά της, να τραβήξει το χεράκι της απ' την σκληρή αρπάγη της γριάς στάθηκε αδύνατη. "Ο έμπορος Ταγκάννα με γνωρίζει, είναι φίλος μου. Νομίζω, ότι δεν θα προσβληθεί, που μπήκα ως εδώ για να κοιτάξω τα μαχαίρια του." Το θολωμένο μάτι της γυναίκας την τρόμαζε. Την τρόμαζε κι ο άγριος τρόπος που την κοιτούσε και η σκληρή λαβή επάνω στον καρπό της την πονούσε.

Η γυναίκα δεν έδωσε άλλη απόκριση. Χωρίς ν' αφήσει τη μικρούλα, την έσυρε στο κατώφλι του μαγαζιού-αποθήκης, εκεί που μια μοναχική ακτίνα διαπερνούσε με το χλωμό της φως την τέντα. Με το ελεύθερο χέρι της τέντωσε την μικρή παλάμη κι αρχίνησε να διαβάζει τις γραμμές της. Το κοριτσάκι προσπάθησε ξανά να τραβήξει απότομα το χέρι, αλλά η γυναίκα δεν της επέτρεψε να κινηθεί. Χωρίς να δώσει σημασία στις προσπάθειές της, έψαυε τις γραμμές του μικρού χεριού με τα οστεώδη δάχτυλά της αφήνοντας να τις ξεφεύγουν τραχιά, λαρυγγώδη επιφωνήματα πότε απορίας, πότε αβεβαιότητας και πότε θαυμασμού. Αφού έδειξε να ευχαριστιέται τελικά απ' την ψηλάφηση της μικρής παλάμης, τράβηξε και πάλι το κοριτσάκι στα ενδότερα, εκεί που μια παράξενη υγρασία άφηνε το ζεστό μεσημέρι έξω από τους χοντρούς, πέτρινους τοίχους της αποθήκης. Ακόμα και τότε η γριά απέφυγε να ελευθερώσει το κορίτσι, το κοκαλιάρικο χέρι της όμως ξέσφιξε λιγάκι και δεν πονούσε τον καρπό της, το τραχύ ψηλάφισμα μετατράπηκε σ' ένα ευγενέστερο άγγιγμα.

"Διάβασα το χέρι σου!" ανήγγειλε η γριά μ' απότομη στριγκιά φωνή. "Κι αν κι έχω διαβάσει εκατοντάδες χέρια στη ζωή μου, το μέλλον που είδα γραμμένο στην παλάμη σου μ' αρέσει." Γοργά βάλθηκε να εξηγήσει στην παιδούλα τα σημάδια που είχε δει από την τέχνη της χειρομαντείας. "Αυτή εδώ είναι η γραμμή του μυαλού σου" είπε. "Θα έχεις πάντοτε πνευματικές ανησυχίες κι οξύτητα μεγάλη πνεύματος, ώστε να κατακτάς τη γνώση. Η λογική σου είναι τετράγωνη και σε χαρακτηρίζει η συνέπεια, πράγμα που σημαίνει, πως ό,τι και να λες θα κάνεις πράξη. Για σένανε προέχουνε οι άλλοι και το χρέος σου απέναντί τους. Ο εαυτός σου έπεται." Τα δάχτυλα της γυναίκας σύρθηκαν μέσα στην παλάμη του κοριτσιού ακολουθώντας την πορεία της γραμμής που διάβαζε. "Η γραμμή της ζωής σου, εδώ πέρα, μου λέγει ότι θα ζήσεις χρόνους πάμπολλους, γεμάτους από μακρόχρονα και πλούσια συναισθήματα, ενώ αυτή εδώ η γραμμή, που είναι η γραμμή της καρδιάς σου μιλά σαφέστατα: μπορεί να θέλεις αρχικά να ελέγξεις τα συναισθήματά σου, στο τέλος όμως θα αφεθείς σε μία και μοναδική, μακροχρόνια σχέση." Η μάντισσα έψαυσε βαθύτερα την μικροσκοπική παλάμη. "Αυτή εδώ είναι η πιο δύσκολη γραμμή να τη διαβάσω… Είναι η γραμμή του πεπρωμένου. Σ' όλη μου τη ζωή διαβάζω μοίρες γυναικών, αλλά καμία δεν θυμάμαι να διάβασα σαν και τη δική σου. Κάποιος θα έλεγε πως η μοίρα σου ταιριάζει για μοίρα ενός άντρα. Μου δείχνει κάποια πράγματα για σένα… μου δείχνει και ότι, ενώ κυριαρχείσαι από τη λογική και διαμορφώνεις ανεξάρτητη και μόνη τη ζωή σου, θα υπάρξουνε στιγμές που η τύχη σου κυριαρχείται από το πεπρωμένο. Μα μην νομίζεις πως το διάβασμα τελειώνει εδώ… Υπάρχουνε άλλα πολλά, που δεν τα δείχνουνε τα χέρια των ανθρώπων όλα, παρά μονάχα…"

Η γυναίκα άφησε απότομα το χέρι που κρατούσε κι αρπάζοντάς την μικρούλα απ' το σβέρκο, πίεσε τη φάλαγγα του δεξιού χεριού της στη μέση του μετώπου. Η Ναζουάντα τραβήχτηκε απότομα προς τα πίσω, αλλά η γριά την κράτησε δυνατά με το σαν αρπάγη χέρι της, ενώ απ' το λαιμό της έβγαιναν τώρα ήχοι άναρθροι… παράξενοι…

"Ο κίνδυνος κι ο πόνος σημαδεύουν τη ζωή σου, μικρούλα κι είναι μεγάλες οι απώλειες που θα βιώσεις ανά καιρούς, αλλά κι οι επιτυχίες. Η θέση που αποκτάς ανάμεσα στους άντρες είναι τρανή κι η δόξα σου μεγάλη. Οι ισχυροί του κόσμου, που ακούνε τα λεγόμενά σου συμμορφώνονται και σε τιμούν ανάλογα. Γύρω σου γίνονται μεγάλες μάχες και στρατιές σε υπακούνε, μα πρόσεξε! Ο εχθρός πάντα παραμονεύει τη ζωή σου, το ίδιο και ο πόνος… Δεν θα 'σαι όμως μονάχη!" Εδώ η μάντισσα γέλασε κακαρίζοντας κι απ' το ξεδοντιάρικο στόμα της πετάχτηκαν σταγόνες σάλιο. "Μια αγάπη σιμώνει όλο και κοντύτερα, γοργά για να γεμίσει τη ζωή σου· και ο αγαπημένος σου, μπορώ να δω, θα είναι από μεγάλο σόι."

Τα ζωντανό μάτι της γριάς είχε από ώρα κλείσει και το κεφάλι της κουνιόταν δώθε-κείθε προξενώντας στη μικρή ζαλάδα. Όσα όμως της είχε ως τώρα πει διαβάζοντας τη μοίρα, την είχαν εντυπωσιάσει κι εύκολα δεν θα τα ξεχνούσε. Ένας κιτρινορόδινος αφρός άνθισε στα χείλη της γυναίκας, καθώς η φάλαγγα του αντίχειρά της πίεσε δυνατότερα το μέτωπο του κοριτσιού καθώς συνέχιζε.

"Βλέπω όμως κι άλλα… Το όνομα του άντρα αυτού θα εγείρει το μίσος των πολλών, το ίδιο και την έχθρα, μα αυτό δεν θα μειώσει τη δική σου αγάπη. Υπάρχει επάνω του… ένα φρικτό, ένα αποκρουστικό σημάδι, που θα τον ξεχωρίζει… Ο έρωτάς σας μπορεί να είναι απαγορευμένος και να μένει κρυφός, αλλά η αγάπη σας θα ανθεί για… πάντα;"

Το μάτι της γυναίκας άνοιξε, καρφώθηκε με βλέμμα έντονα παράξενο στο κοριτσάκι. Τα χέρια έπεσαν στο πλάι χαλαρά. Το στόμα έκλεισε. Η γυναίκα πισωπάτησε και στάθηκε στο πλάι μισοσκεπάζοντας το πρόσωπο με το μαύρο, πυκνό της πέπλο.

Η μικρούλα ανάσανε καθησυχασμένη κι ο φόβος κι η αναστάτωση μέσα της καταλάγιασαν. Ο έμπορος Ταγκάννα στεκόταν σαν μια σκοτεινή σκιά στην είσοδο του μαγαζιού του. Θα είχε σίγουρα ακούσει τα τελευταία λόγια της γυναίκας, γιατί τα σκούρα μάτια του την κοίταζαν με βλέμμα παράξενα βαθύ και σκεπτικό. Η ανακούφιση της Ναζουάντα ήταν τέτοια, που μόλις κατάλαβε την παρουσία του φιλικού αυτού προσώπου, έτεινε το χεράκι της προς τη μεριά του. Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να του απευθύνει τον χαιρετισμό που σκόπευε, μιας ο Ταγκάννα στράφηκε ρωτώντας τη γυναίκα σε γλώσσα γι' αυτήν άγνωστη. Η γυναίκα έδωσε μια λιτή απόκριση στην ερώτησή του, κατόπιν υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπρος στη μικρούλα και χάθηκε ανάμεσα στις κούτες με τα εμπορεύματα και τις σκιές των τοίχων. Ο Ταγκάννα έφερε το δεξί του χέρι στην καρδιά, μετά στο στόμα και τέλος στο μέτωπό του χαιρετώντας. "Γνώρισες βλέπω την Μάμα-Ααγκίλ Νίμα Ασσέφα" είπε στο κοριτσάκι "κι εκείνη διάβασε τη μοίρα σου."

Η Ναζουάντα ετοιμάστηκε να χαιρετήσει κι αυτή τον έμπορο φίλο της, ο Ταγκάννα όμως βιάστηκε να συνεχίσει.

"Η Ασσέφα ισχυρίστηκε, πως μία μέρα θα γενείς βασίλισσα!" Τα σκούρα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν εξεταστικά μέσα στα αμυγδαλωτά δικά της. Το ύφος του ήταν ως πάντα φιλικό, αλλά κάποιος που τον γνώριζε, θα μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει μέσα του ένα σεβασμό βαθύτατο. "Μία βασίλισσα, λοιπόν, θα πρέπει να έχει και το κατάλληλο όπλο, να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της." Ο Ταγκάννα πλησίασε την προθήκη στην οποία βρισκόταν το στιλέτο με τη χρυσοστόλιστη λαβή και τα πετράδια. Το σήκωσε, το κράτησε στις δυο παλάμες του για λίγο σαν βρέφος, σαν παιδί αγαπημένο, κατόπιν της το πρόσφερε. "Δέξου το ταπεινό μου δώρο, που είναι ότι καλύτερο υπάρχει μέσα στο φτωχικό μου" είπε. "Μία βασίλισσα, που πρόκειται να κινδυνεύσει τόσο, όσο εσύ, πρέπει να έχει και τους τρόπους να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της. Είθε τα πνεύματα των αρχαίων μας προγόνων, να προφυλάσσουν το μέλλον σου από κάθε κακό."

Η Ναζουάντα με μάτια έκπληκτα είδε εκείνον, τον Xανταμανάρα-νο Ντάτσου Ταγκάννα, τον εκπρόσωπο των περιφερόμενων φυλών, τον φίλο της τον έμπορο, να υποκλίνεται βαθιά μπροστά της. Ευχαριστώντας τον συγκινημένη και θαμπωμένη από την ομορφιά του πολύτιμου αυτού όπλου δέχτηκε το δώρο, που με τόση πίστη και αγάπη της είχε προσφέρει. Υποσχέθηκε ακόμα, ότι θα το έχει πάντα πάνω της, κρυμμένο ανάμεσα στις δίπλες του φορέματός της. Έπειτα δικαιολογήθηκε, ότι η ώρα που ο πατέρας της θα την αναζητούσε πλησίαζε κι έπρεπε να γυρίσει στο κάστρο.

.*.*.*.

Στο δρόμο του γυρισμού προς το κάστρο Μπορρομέο, η Ναζουάντα έφερνε συχνά-πυκνά το χέρι στη ζώνη της, όπου το πολύτιμο απόκτημά της ήταν κρυμμένο ανάμεσα στις δίπλες της φούστας της. Η αναστάτωση απ' την απρόσμενη συνάντησή της με τη Μάμα-Ασσέφα και οι προβλέψεις αυτής της μάντισσας, δεν είχανε ακόμα καταλαγιάσει μέσα στην καρδιά της, ούτε και καλυφθεί απ' την πολλή χαρά για το αναπάντεχο τούτο δώρο. Απ' όλες τις προβλέψεις για το μέλλον της, εκείνη που περισσότερο την είχε επηρεάσει ήταν αυτή για τον σημαδεμένο. Η Ναζουάντα αγαπούσε μόνο τον πατέρα της. Απ' τη στιγμή που θυμόταν την ύπαρξή της, ο Άτζιχαν ήταν πάντοτε κοντά της, πλάι της. Ήταν αυτός που γέμιζε τη ζωή της με την αγάπη του· αυτός που την προστάτευε στο κάθε βήμα. Ήταν εκείνος με τον οποίο είχε το θάρρος να συζητά την κάθε απορία της κι αυτός να της προσφέρει απλόχερα την κάθε γνώση. Περίπτωση καμία δεν υπήρχε, να ανταλλάξει την αγάπη που ένιωθε για τον πατέρα της με την αγάπη κανενός άλλου άντρα, ιδίως αν αυτός ήταν σημαδεμένος.

Η πρόβλεψη αυτή είχε τρομάξει το κοριτσάκι. Υπήρχε ένας υπασπιστής του Ντέινορ, του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, που ζούσε μαζί τους στο παλάτι. Παρά το ότι ήταν άντρας γενναίος και όλοι τον τιμούσαν για το θάρρος και την αξία του στη μάχη, ήταν στο πρόσωπο σημαδεμένος. Το ένα του μάτι έλειπε, καθώς και μέρος απ' τη μύτη και το πάνω χείλος. Η δυσμορφία που του προκαλούσε αυτή η βαθιά ουλή στο πρόσωπο, έκανε την όψη του τόσο φρικτή και τρομερή, που η μικρούλα απέφευγε να τον κοιτά στα μάτια. Αν ήταν ο αγαπημένος έτσι, όχι ευχαριστώ! Καλύτερα να έλειπε. Η καρδιά της ήδη γέμιζε απέχθεια γι' αυτόν κι ας μην τον είχε γνωρίσει ακόμα.

Η μικρούλα Ναζουάντα ορκίστηκε μέσα της αιώνια πίστη στον αγαπημένο της πατέρα. Ο Άτζιχαντ ήταν και για πάντα θα ήταν η μοναδική αγάπη της ζωής της. Η ύπαρξή της όλη θα έμενε αφιερωμένη σ' εκείνον και στον σκοπό του. Ας έλειπε καλύτερα ο κάθε αγαπημένος!

* * *

 **Σ/Σ : *** αρισμάρι = δεντρολίβανο

Μιας και υπάρχει στην πραγματικότητα κάστρο Μπορρομέο, είπα να χρησιμοποιήσω μερικά απ' τα πραγματικά στοιχεία της οικογένειας, ενσωματώνοντάς τα με τα ιστορικά της Σούρντα.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	3. Μια πρώτη συνάντηση

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Μια πρώτη συνάντηση**

Μέσα στους διαδρόμους του κάστρου Μπορρομέο ο Άτζιχαντ βάδιζε βιαστικός. Εδώ και λίγους μήνες είχε εκλεγεί αρχηγός των Βάρντεν από το συμβούλιο των πρεσβυτέρων αντικαθιστώντας τον προηγούμενο αρχηγό τους. Αφού πρωτύτερα είχε καταφέρει να στρατολογήσει μια ομάδα ικανών χρηστών μαγείας, που θα υπηρετούσε το σκοπό τους, ο Ντέινορ είχε απρόσμενα αφήσει τον μάταιο τούτο κόσμο. Το συμβούλιο είχε ομόφωνα εκλέξει στη θέση του τον πρώην υπαρχηγό του. Ο Άτζιχαντ ήταν άντρας ψηλός κι ευρύστερνος. Το δέρμα του ήταν τόσο σκουρόχρωμο, όσο η βαθυσκίαστη απόχρωση του εβένου. Ενώ συνήθιζε να ξυρίζει επιμελώς τη σγουρή κόμη του κεφαλιού του, διατηρούσε μια καλοψαλιδισμένη γενειάδα, που κάλυπτε το σαγόνι και το πάνω του χείλος. Αδρά χαρακτηριστικά προσώπου και δύο μάτια σοβαρά, γεμάτα ευφυΐα ήταν αυτά που συναντούσε ο κάθε συνομιλητής του, μάτια που σε συνδυασμό με την αξιοπρέπεια που κινείτο και τη βαθιά, γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση φωνή του, του έδιναν έναν περισσό αέρα εξουσίας.

Η μοναχοθυγατέρα του Άτζιχαντ, η Ναζουάντα, είχε πια φτάσει στην ηλικία των δώδεκα χρόνων, ηλικία που τα περισσότερα κορίτσια των περιφερόμενων φυλών – απ' όπου και ο ίδιος καταγόταν – είχαν ήδη παρουσιάσει τα πρώτα σκιρτήματα μιας πρώιμης ωριμότητας. Ο Άτζιχαντ λάτρευε τη θυγατέρα του. Αν χρειαζόταν, ήταν έτοιμος κάθε στιγμή να δώσει για κείνη τη ζωή του την ίδια. Από μικρούλα είχε φροντίσει να την αναθρέψει με τύπους και κανόνες που θα άρμοζαν σε μια αρχόντισσα. Δεν είχε αμελήσει, παρά το γυναικείο φύλο της, να την προικίσει με τις γνώσεις, που ένας βασιλιάς θα φρόντιζε να μην παραλείψει για τον διάδοχο του θρόνου του. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν στόχευε να την εξοπλίσει με κάθε απαραίτητο εφόδιο που θα της χρειαζόταν, για να επιβιώσει με σιγουριά κι αξιοπρέπεια στους δύσκολους και επικίνδυνους καιρούς που ζούσαν.

"Αν μου επιτρέπεις, Άτζιχαντ, ένα νεαρό κορίτσι σαν τη Ναζουάντα δεν πρέπει με τίποτε να συγχρωτίζεται με τους πολεμιστές σε μια αυλή εξάσκησης, είτε αυτοί είναι άντρες των Βάρντεν, ή της Σούρντα." Η Ελεσσάρι, γυναίκα απ' το συμβούλιο των πρεσβυτέρων βάδιζε γοργά στο αριστερό πλευρό του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν προσπαθώντας με κόπο ν' ακολουθεί το βήμα του. Ο Άτζιχαντ είχε μόλις εκφράσει τη σκέψη, ότι είχε έρθει πια ο καιρός να ξεκινήσει η θυγατέρα του μαθήματα άμυνας με ξίφος. Η Ελεσσάρι τίναξε πίσω τη μακριά κοτσίδα των γκρίζων της μαλλιών και συνέχισε να μιλά με πείσμα. "Ήμουν ήδη επτά χρόνια μαζί με τους Βάρντεν, όταν εσύ ενώθηκες μαζί μας. Είδα τη Ναζουάντα να μεγαλώνει κι απ' το αδύναμο μωρό που ήταν τότε, να γίνεται το όμορφο κορίτσι που είναι σήμερα. Δεν πιστεύω ότι θα ήταν ταιριαστό σε μια κοπέλα ευγενική όπως αυτή, να καταπιάνεται με όπλα. Υπάρχουν τόσοι φρουροί ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν, που σίγουρα θα θεωρούσαν τιμή τους αν αναλάμβαναν κάθε στιγμή την προστασία της. Άλλωστε…"

"Σ' ευχαριστώ για την προσφορά της γνώμη σου, Ελεσσάρι, την οποία γνωρίζεις καλά πως εκτιμώ και σέβομαι βαθύτατα" διάκοψε ο Άτζιχαντ τη λογοδιάρροια της γυναίκας. "Θα μου επιτρέψεις όμως να διαφωνήσω. Η Ναζουάντα δεν είναι η κόρη ενός τυχαίου επαναστάτη, χωρίς βεβαίως με τα λόγια αυτά να εννοώ, ότι δεν σέβομαι την συνεισφορά του κάθε ενός άντρα στον σκοπό μας. Σαν θυγατέρα του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν όμως, η Ναζουάντα πρέπει να είναι έτοιμη την κάθε ώρα και στιγμή, να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της. Αν τώρα λόγω της ηλικίας ή του ευαίσθητου φύλου της εσύ πιστεύεις, ότι δεν θα της ταίριαζε η εξάσκηση στα όπλα, επέτρεψέ μου να σου θυμίσω, ότι κι εσύ η ίδια φέρεις αυτό το κοφτερό στιλέτο πάντα στη ζώνη σου, για αυτοπροστασία. Δεν ζούμε σε καιρούς ειρήνης, Ελεσσάρι. Οι κίνδυνοι που ίσως αντιμετωπίσουμε στο κοντινό μας μέλλον να είναι μεγάλοι. Θέλω την κόρη μου έτοιμη, να αντεπεξέρχεται την όποια στιγμή στο κάθε τι."

Ο Άτζιχαντ ήταν αποφασισμένος. Η Ναζουάντα θα λάμβανε τα κατάλληλα μαθήματα στο σπαθί μαθαίνοντας να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της. Η ηλικία που θα μπορούσε να χειριστεί ένα ελαφρύ ξίφος είχε ήδη φτάσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, ότι η Ελεσσάρι δεν είχε άδικο σε όλα. Το να περνά ένα κορίτσι τις ώρες του ανάμεσα στους άξεστους στρατιώτες καθόλου δεν του άρεσε σαν σκέψη. Ίσως καλύτερα θα ήταν ν' αποφευχθεί τελείως η παρουσία της μέσα στην αυλή εξάσκησης. Δεν θα μπορούσαν να κανονίσουνε γι' αυτήν κάποια μαθήματα κατ' ιδίαν;

Λες και η σκέψη του Άτζιχαν διαβάστηκε απ' τον υπασπιστή του, που βάδιζε κι αυτός στο άλλο πλευρό του, ο άντρας πρότεινε. "Πιστεύω, ότι θα μπορούσαμε να κανονίσουμε μαθήματα με κάποιον εκπαιδευτή του παλατιού. Ίσως ο εκπαιδευτής του πρίγκιπα Όρριν, αν είναι εύκαιρος, δεχόταν να αναλάβει τη δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα."

Αμίλητος ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ένευσε διφορούμενα. Ο Τζόρμανταρ ήταν πάντα εύστροφος. Πολλές φορές του έδινε την εντύπωση, ότι γνώριζε από πριν αυτό που ήθελε να πει. Δεξί του χέρι, απ' τον καιρό που ανέλαβε την ύψιστη εξουσία των Βάρντεν, αυτός ο αξιωματικός ήταν ειδήμων στα θέματα που αφορούσαν το στρατό. Ήταν αγαπητός στους άντρες κι όλοι υπάκουαν αδιαμαρτύρητα τις εντολές του. Γνώριζε τους περισσότερους πολεμιστές των επαναστατών και κάποιους απ' τη Σούρντα τόσο καλά, όσο την οικογένειά του. Ίσως ο Τζόρμανταρ μπορούσε να προτείνει έναν κατάλληλο εκπαιδευτή.

"Πφφ, ο εκπαιδευτής του πρίγκιπα!" Πεισματωμένη που δεν πέρασε η δική της γνώμη, η Ελεσσάρι εξέφρασε πλήρη αποδοκιμασία για το προταθέν πρόσωπο. Παρ' όλα αυτά θεώρησε σωστή πολιτική να μην εναντιωθεί απόλυτα στην θέληση του Άτζιχαντ. Εκείνος ήταν πατέρας της Ναζουάντα, εκείνος ας αναλάμβανε και την ευθύνη, αν κάτι δυσάρεστο συνέβαινε στην κόρη του κατά τη διάρκεια αυτών των μαθημάτων. Ας έκανε εκείνος όπως ήθελε. "Παραδέχομαι την ευστροφία πνεύματος της Ναζουάντα κι όλες ανεξαιρέτως τις ικανότητές της" είπε. "Παρά το ότι είναι τόσο νέα ακόμα, η πίστη της στο σκοπό μας είναι τόσο ισχυρή, όσο του ίδιου της του πατέρα. Ίσως ο Άτζιχαντ έχει δίκιο για τα μαθήματα ξιφομαχίας που θα έπρεπε να λάβει η κόρη του. Μια μέρα η Ναζουάντα θα γίνει ένα απ' τα ικανότερα μέλη μας. Ας ενισχυθούν λοιπόν οι δεξιότητές της με μία ακόμα, για το καλό των Βάρντεν. Μα… ο εκπαιδευτής του Όρριν; Δεν θα μπορούσες, Τζόρμανταρ, να έχεις προτείνεις πιο ακατάλληλο πρόσωπο" γκρίνιασε, για να εξηγηθεί αμέσως. "Δεν είναι ότι ασχολούμαι γενικά να κατακρίνω τους ανθρώπους – καθένας τους έχει δικαίωμα να ζήσει όπως νομίζει – αλλά στην περίπτωση αυτή πρόκειται να το κάνω." Η Ελεσσάρι πήρε μυστήριο ύφος γεμάτο όμως σημασία και συνέχισε. "Όπως καλά γνωρίζουν όλοι στο παλάτι για το συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο, είναι ο πλέον… αναξιόπιστος για να εμπιστευτεί κανείς μαζί του μια νεαρή κοπέλα. Τελείως ακατάλληλος για να διδάξει τη Ναζουάντα."

Χωρίς να μιλήσει, ο Άτζιχαντ συμφώνησε με τη γυναίκα. Ο εκπαιδευτής του πρίγκιπα Όρριν ήταν δεξιοτέχνης του σπαθιού, κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί. Αυτή ήταν άλλωστε και η αιτία που ο βασιλιάς Λάρκιν του είχε αναθέσει να προγυμνάσει τον διάδοχό του. Όμως ήταν σε όλους γνωστό, ότι ήταν γυναικάς αθεράπευτος και αρκετά ευπαρουσίαστος, ώστε να πετυχαίνει συνήθως το σκοπό του. Από καιρού εις καιρόν όλη η πρωτεύουσα βοούσε για τις περιπέτειες τούτου του επιπόλαιου ερωτύλου. Η Ναζουάντα ήταν κορίτσι σοβαρό και, παρά τη μικρή ηλικία της, ο Άτζιχαντ εμπιστευόταν την κρίση και την αξιοπρέπειά της. Ο εκπαιδευτής του Όρριν όμως ήταν σίγουρα το τελευταίο πρόσωπο που θα ήθελε να περνά χρόνο με την κόρη του.

"Χμμ…" Ο Τζόρμανταρ έτριψε το σαγόνι του σκεπτικός. Η Ελεσσάρι ήταν ίσως υπερβολική. Ο ίδιος θεωρούσε τον συγκεκριμένο εκπαιδευτή τον πλέον ικανό που ζούσε στο παλάτι. Όμως η κρίση των γυναικών για θέματα ηθικής πάντα διέφερε απ' αυτή των αντρών. Κι ο ίδιος είχε ακούσει διάφορα για τον εκπαιδευτή του Όρριν, αλλά… ίσως δεν ήταν τίποτε περισσότερο παρά διογκωμένες φήμες. "Αν όχι αυτός, τότε ίσως θα έπρεπε ν' αποταθούμε σε άλλον, όχι απαραίτητα παλατιανό." Όλοι οι αξιόλογοι εκπαιδευτές των όπλων, απ' όσο γνώριζε, ήταν εντεταγμένοι στις στρατιωτικές δυνάμεις του παλατιού της Σούρντα. Υπήρχε βέβαια κάποιος ξενόφερτος, μα ζούσε εδώ και κάτι χρόνια στην πόλη της Άμπερον, που θα μπορούσε πια να θεωρείται ντόπιος. Είχε σχολή δική του και έχαιρε μεγάλης εκτίμησης ανάμεσα στους ευγενείς της αυλής. Τελευταία μάλιστα είχε γίνει πολύ της μόδας το να φοιτούνε πλάι του οι περισσότεροι γόνοι της αριστοκρατίας. "Θα τολμούσα να προτείνω κάποιον που δεν ζει στο κάστρο, ούτε ανήκει στις τάξεις του στρατεύματος" υπέδειξε ο Τζόρμανταρ. "Έχει στην Άμπερον σχολή δική του ξιφασκίας και γνωρίζω κάποιους ευγενείς που έχουν εμπιστευθεί σ' αυτόν την προγύμναση των γιων τους. Το όνομά του είναι Τόρνακ και έχει έρθει, νομίζω, από τα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας. Ίσως αποδεχόταν έναντι αμοιβής να έρχεται στο κάστρο."

Ο Άτζιχαντ κοντοστάθηκε ρίχνοντας μια ερευνητική ματιά στο πρόσωπο του υπασπιστή του. Θεωρούσε τον Τζόρμανταρ υπεύθυνο άτομο. Αν δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος για την αξία αυτού του δασκάλου, δεν θα είχε μπει ποτέ στον κόπο να τον αναφέρει.

"Θα ήθελα να τον συναντήσω" δήλωσε. "Θα ήμουν υπόχρεος, αν κανόνιζες μεταξύ μας αυτή τη συνάντηση."

.*.*.*.

Στους πυργίσκους του κάστρου Μπορρομέο κυμάτιζαν πάντοτε πολλές σημαίες. Ανάμεσα στο σύμβολο του βασιλείου της Σούρντα και το προσωπικό λάβαρο της βασιλικής οικογένειας των Λάγκφελντ, κάποιος θα μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει κι εκείνα των ευγενέστερων και ισχυρότερων οικογενειών της χώρας. Μικρό βασίλειο σε έκταση η Σούρντα, βασιζόταν πρωτίστως στις οικονομικές δυνατότητες πλούσιων οικογενειών, που το χρυσάφι τους και ένα ευρύ δίκτυο εμπορικής ισχύος, μπορούσαν να τους εξασφαλίσουν τίτλους, τιμές και δόξα, καθώς και γαίες με χτισμένα γερά οχυρά για κατοικίες. Πολλοί απ' τους άρχοντες αυτούς είχαν αξιώσει κι επίσημα κερδίσει το δικαίωμα, να επιδεικνύουν τα οικογενειακά τους οικόσημα πάνω στα φλάμπουρα που ανέμιζαν στους πολλούς πυργίσκους του κάστρου της πρωτεύουσας. Όσο όμως και να έψαχνε κανείς, ανάμεσά τους δεν θα ξεχώριζε το λάβαρο των Βάρντεν.

Κεντημένος σε φόντο πορφυρό δράκος λευκός, που στα τρομερά του νύχια κρατούσε ρόδο και σπαθί με την κόψη γυρισμένη προς τα κάτω, ποτέ δεν θα κυμάτιζε επάνω στις επάλξεις του κάστρου Μπορρομέο. Ο λόγος ήταν απλός. Μπορεί η Σούρντα να δρούσε σαν το δημόσιο πρόσωπο των επαναστατών στην αυτοκρατορία, η παρουσία τους όμως στα εδάφη της όφειλε να είναι μυστική. Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα ευρύ δίκτυο κατασκόπων ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, πάντοτε γνώριζε τις στενές σχέσεις των Βάρντεν με τους υπηκόους των Λάγκφελντ. Υπήρχαν φήμες που έφταναν στ' αυτιά του και ήθελαν το νέο αρχηγό τους να κατοικεί μεσ' στο βασιλικό παλάτι, υπερδραστήριος στην οργάνωση στρατιωτικών μονάδων, δικτύου κατασκόπων που επεκτεινόταν σ' όλη την επικράτειά του, αντάρτικων ομάδων έτοιμων για κάθε αψιμαχία. Όσο όμως τα προσχήματα τηρούνταν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μπορούσε πάντα να κωφεύει για την εκεί παρουσία των Βάρντεν, προσποιούμενος πως δεν υπήρχαν και να προγραμματίζει χίλια μύρια σχέδια για μια μελλοντική τους ολοκληρωτική εξόντωση, με τρόπους όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερο επιζήμιους για τον ίδιο.

Έτσι επισήμως το λάβαρο των Βάρντεν δεν κυμάτιζε σε κάποιον από τους πύργους του Μπορρομέο, αν έμπαινε όμως ένας παρατηρητής μέσα στις αίθουσες που απασχολούσαν οι επαναστάτες, θα διαπίστωνε ότι ο στολισμός τους με το πορφυρό φλάμπουρο ήταν όχι μονάχα ελεύθερος, αλλά και επιβεβλημένος. Πολλοί ακόμα απ' τους ανώτερους διοικητές τους είχαν φροντίσει να κεντήσουν σε μικρό μέγεθος αυτό το σήμα στα πουκάμισα, τα περιβραχιόνια, ή να τα ράψουν πάνω στις κάπες και τους δερμάτινους θώρακές τους.

Οι τοίχοι της ευρύχωρης αίθουσας, όπου λάβαιναν μέρος τα μαθήματα ξιφασκίας της δεσποσύνης Ναζουάντα, ήταν γεμάτοι από τα σύμβολα των Βάρντεν. Μερικά ακόμα λάβαρα κρεμιόνταν από την οροφή, ώστε με κάθε επίθεση, στριφογύρισμα, ή χτύπημα απόκρουσης, οι ψαλιδωτές άκρες τους ανέμιζαν στο ρεύμα αέρα που δημιουργούσε η απότομη κίνηση των αντιπάλων.

"Ο κοφτός ξιφισμός με προβολή εκθέτει συνήθως αυτόν που τον εκτελεί χωρίς επιδεξιότητα και σύνεση" διόρθωσε ο Τόρνακ. "Από την άλλη πλευρά, η προβολή ποτέ δεν πρέπει να γίνεται σε έδαφος ανώμαλο, κοίλο, ή γλιστερό, πρόβλημα που προφανώς δεν αντιμετωπίζουμε εδώ μέσα."

Ο Τόρνακ χαμογέλασε στην χαριτωμένη του μαθήτρια. Εδώ και αρκετές εβδομάδες είχε συναντηθεί για πρώτη φορά με τον πατέρα της, που όπως έμαθε αργότερα ήταν ο ίδιος ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν. Σ' αυτή την πρώτη τους συνάντηση είχαν μονάχα συζητήσει τα θέματα τα σχετικά με την εξάσκηση της θυγατέρας και είχαν κανονίσει τα του τόπου, χρόνου και πληρωμής των μαθημάτων του. Αργότερα όμως είχε τύχει να μιλήσουν κάνα-δυο φορές κι ο δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας είχε βαθύτατα εκτιμήσει αυτόν τον άντρα. Ο Τόρνακ επισκεπτόταν το κάστρο Μπορρομέο ανελλιπώς δύο πρωινά την εβδομάδα προγυμνάζοντας τη νεαρή μαθήτριά του στο ξίφος και τη σπάθη. Παρά το γεγονός ότι για πρώτη του φορά αναλάμβανε να προγυμνάσει θηλυκό και στην αρχή ήταν κάπως αμήχανος μ' αυτό το γεγονός, ο Τόρνακ έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί πως το κορίτσι τούτο ήταν ταλαντούχο. Προσεκτική μαθήτρια, ώστε να μην ξεχνά ποτέ και να εφαρμόζει πάντοτε τις διδαχές του, γοργή στην σκέψη και την κίνηση, είχε αποδειχθεί σε πολλές των περιπτώσεων καλύτερη από κάποια αγόρια ευγενών, που δεχόταν καθημερινά στη σχολή του. Γύριζε τώρα μια βόλτα γύρω απ' τον νοερό άξονα του κορμιού της, όπως της είχε δείξει κι ενώ αυτός μετρούσε χρόνους, ετοίμαζε την επίθεσή της. Η πλεγμένη, μακριά κοτσίδα των μαλλιών της αναπήδησε πάνω στους ώμους της και τα φαρδιά, σαν φούστες, παντελόνια της αναδιπλώθηκαν γύρω απ' τα λεπτά της πόδια.

"Στον ξιφισμό σε χρόνο, όπως και σε κάθε άλλη ριψοκίνδυνη επίθεση, αυτός που ξέρει να ξιφίζει θα πρέπει να προβλέψει τις προθέσεις του αντιπάλου. Μελετώντας με προσοχή τις κινήσεις του από πριν, έχουμε πάντα επίγνωση των συνεπειών που μπορεί να έχουν" δίδαξε ο Τόρνακ, αφού πρώτα είχε επιδέξια αποφύγει την επίδοξη επίθεση της νεαρής. Με αρκετή ακόμα εξάσκηση η κοπελίτσα δεν θα ήταν μονάχα ικανή να αποκρούει επιθέσεις, αλλά θα μετατρεπόταν η ίδια σε επικίνδυνο αντίπαλο.

Εδώ και λίγη ώρα ο Τόρνακ είχε αντιληφθεί τον Άτζιχαντ τον ίδιο, να παρακολουθεί το μάθημά τους από έναν υπερκείμενο εξώστη. Τις περισσότερες φορές υπήρχε κάποιο πρόσωπο, είτε στον ίδιο αυτόν εξώστη εκεί ψηλά, είτε ακόμα και μέσα στο δωμάτιο, που παρακολουθούσε τα μαθήματα που έδινε στη Ναζουάντα. Συνήθως ήταν κάποια γκουβερνάντα, κάποια ακόλουθος, ή ένας έμπιστος φρουρός των Βάρντεν. Αυτό τον Τόρνακ ποτέ δεν τον απασχολούσε. Εκείνος δίδασκε όπως έπρεπε να κάνει, χωρίς ποτέ να μπει στον πειρασμό να ελαφρύνει κάπως το πρόγραμμα των ασκήσεών του, επειδή η μαθήτρια ήταν κορίτσι, απευθυνόμενος ευγενικά στην κοπελίτσα, αλλά απαιτώντας πάντοτε την ίδια δύναμη και ευστοχία, όπως θα έκανε και με κάποιο αγόρι αναλόγου ηλικίας. Μέχρι τώρα η μαθήτριά του είχε ανταποκριθεί σε κάθε προσδοκία του.

"Αρκεί απόψε με το ξίφος" είπε ο Τόρνακ, μόλις τελείωσε να δείχνει την σωστή απόκρουση στην πείσμονα επίθεσή της. "Ώρα είναι να ασκηθούμε και λίγο με τη σπάθη."

Σε λίγο το μάθημα τελείωσε κι ο Τόρνακ άρχισε να μαζεύει τα όπλα του της εκπαίδευσης μέσα στη θήκη. Ο Άτζιχαντ τον είδε να χαιρετά ευγενικά τη Ναζουάντα, να τοποθετεί τη θήκη κάτω απ' τη μασχάλη και να φεύγει. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν είχε εκτιμήσει αυτόν τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο όσο καιρό εξασκούσε τη θυγατέρα του. Οι πληροφορίες που είχε φροντίσει να συλλέξει για το άτομό του από βαρόνους της αριστοκρατίας, ήθελαν τον άντρα αυτόν να κατέχει μοναδικό ταλέντο στην ξιφασκία – ο Άτζιχαντ είχε θαυμάσει μερικές από τις αποκρούσεις που έδειχνε στη Ναζουάντα και τις είχε μιμηθεί κι ο ίδιος μόλις βρέθηκε στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης. Κανένας όμως από τους αριστοκράτες της Σούρντα, που εμπιστεύονταν τυφλά τους γιους τους στα χέρια του επιδέξιου αυτού εκπαιδευτή, δεν θα μπορούσε να πει κάτι για την καταγωγή του. Πέρα απ' το ότι είχε ζήσει κάποτε στα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας και είχε εγκατασταθεί στην Άμπερον χρόνους πριν, τίποτε άλλο δεν γνώριζε κανείς σχετικό με το παρελθόν του.

Ο Τόρνακ είχε δικό του ένα σπιτάκι δίπατο σε μια αρκετά καλή συνοικία της πόλης, που το ισόγειο στέγαζε τη σχολή του κι ο πρώτος όροφος το σπίτι του. Γυναίκα δεν είχε – ήταν μάλλον χήρος – είχε όμως ένα γιο, που τον μεγάλωνε με πολλή αγάπη και φροντίδα. Κατάσκοπος πιστός του Άτζιχαντ, που τον είχε τις πρώτες μέρες βάλει να μαζέψει πληροφορίες για τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο, του είχε περάσει μυστικά τη γνώση, ότι ο Τόρνακ φαινόταν σε όλα του μετριοπαθής. Δεν έπινε, δεν γύρναγε, ήτανε πάντα στη δουλειά του συνεπής και φρόντιζε το σπίτι του.

Κάποια μέρα, αφού το μάθημα της Ναζουάντα είχε τελειώσει, ο Άτζιχαντ είχε προτείνει στον Τόρνακ να παραμείνει λίγο ακόμα για μία μεταξύ τους ξιφομαχία. Ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος όμως είχε ευγενικά αρνηθεί προφασιζόμενος μαθήματα που τον περιμένουν. Είχε αρνηθεί ακόμα και να μοιραστεί μαζί του μια κούπα κρασί, με δικαιολογία τα ίδια αυτά μαθήματα, στα οποία ήθελε να έχει το μυαλό του καθαρό και τις αισθήσεις πάντα σε εγρήγορση. Ο Άτζιχαντ τον είχε διπλά εκτιμήσει. Άντρες περήφανοι όπως αυτός και ικανοί στα όπλα ήσαν εκείνοι που ήθελε να ενώνονται με τους Βάρντεν. Σε κάποιες πλάγιες αναφορές που φρόντισε κατόπιν να του κάνει για τους επαναστάτες, κατάλαβε ότι ο Τόρνακ προτιμούσε να μένει αμέτοχος στις διενέξεις με την αυτοκρατορία. Ο Άτζιχαντ δεν ήξερε να πει τους λόγους, που ο άνθρωπος αυτός είχε εγκαταλείψει την επικράτεια του Γκαλμπατόριξ, σίγουρα όμως φαινόταν πως είχε λόγους να ξεκόψει από ένα παρελθόν, που προτιμούσε να μην θυμάται. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν το σεβάστηκε. Ό,τι κι αν ήταν αυτό που είχε διώξει έναν άντρα με τέτοιες δεξιότητες απ' το βασίλειο της Αλαγαισίας, θα πρέπει να ήταν κάτι πολύ επώδυνο, ίσως ακόμα κι επικίνδυνο.

Ο Άτζιχαντ κατέβηκε απ' τον εξώστη να συναντήσει την κόρη του και μαζί βγήκαν απ' την αίθουσα που γίνονταν τα μαθήματα της ξιφασκίας κατευθυνόμενοι προς τα διαμερίσματά τους. Στον μακρύ διάδρομο, μπροστά από έναν ανοικτό εξώστη προσπέρασαν μερικές κυρίες της αυλής του βασιλιά Λάρκιν, μαζί μ' αυτές και τη Σάμπρε, μέλος του συμβουλίου των πρεσβυτέρων των Βάρντεν. Ο Άτζιχαντ ένευσε ευγενικά στις γυναίκες και προσπέρασε, χωρίς να δώσει άλλη σημασία στην ομήγυρη. Η Ναζουάντα όμως δεν απέφυγε να προσέξει τα όλο δυσαρέσκεια βλέμματα που της έριξαν, εξ αιτίας – όπως πίστευε – του ντυσίματός της και του σπαθιού που είχε περασμένο στη ζώνη της. Η Σάμπρε μάλιστα την κοίταξε με τα υπερβολικά κοντά το ένα στ' άλλο μάτια της και κάτι μουρμούρισε για ανδροπρεπή συνήθεια, που καθόλου δεν ταιριάζουν σε μια κοπέλα. Η Ναζουάντα ήταν σίγουρη ότι κι ο πατέρας της πρόλαβε ν' ακούσει το πικρόχολο σχόλιο, ο Άτζιχαντ όμως προσπέρασε ευθυτενής όπως πάντα, χωρίς να δώσει την παραμικρή προσοχή σ' ότι είχε ακουστεί. Η κοπελίτσα, μιμούμενη την τακτική του απέφυγε να ρίξει στη γυναίκα ένα δεύτερο βλέμμα. Η Ναζουάντα δεν συμπαθούσε ιδιαίτερα τη Σάμπρε. Τα πάντα υπερβολικά βαμμένα με έντονο κοκκινάδι μάγουλά της την απωθούσαν· το ίδιο και το γλυκερό, βαρύ άρωμά της, που έφερνε περισσότερο την ανάμνηση λουλουδιού σάπιου, παρά μύρου.

Η κοπελίτσα ίσιωσε περήφανη τους ώμους και βάδισε πλάι στον Άτζιχαντ με το χέρι επάνω στη λαβή του σπαθιού της, κίνηση που πολλές φορές είχε δει τον δάσκαλό της Τόρνακ να κάνει. Η Ναζουάντα συμφωνούσε πάντα και σε όλα με τον πατέρα της. Αν εκείνος πίστευε, ότι θα της ήταν χρήσιμα τα μαθήματα της ξιφασκίας, εκείνη ήταν ευγνώμων για όσες γνώσεις της προσέφερε. Άλλωστε τα μαθήματα του Τόρνακ ήταν τόσο ενδιαφέροντα, που με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση περίμενε τις δύο αυτές ημέρες που ήταν ορισμένο, για να τον συναντά στην αίθουσα εξάσκησης. Ο δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας της την είχε απ' την αρχή κερδίσει, ώστε να παρακολουθεί όλα τα μαθήματά του με προσοχή και ζέση. Όσο για τον πατέρα της, η αγάπη και ο θαυμασμός που έτρεφε γι' αυτόν και τις ιδέες του ήταν μεγάλος. Ήταν καιρός τώρα που είχε εγκαταλείψει όλα τα παιδικά παιχνίδια της κι είχε αρχίσει να τριγυρίζει πλάι του σαν τη σκιά του. Κι εκείνος, δείχνοντας περισσή εμπιστοσύνη στο άτομό της, αντάμειβε τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του με το να εμπιστεύεται σ' αυτήν απλά καθήκοντα για τη διεκπεραίωσή τους.

Ο Άτζιχαντ την οδήγησε στο γραφείο του. Απ' τον καιρό που η κόρη του είχε δείξει τα πρώτα σημάδια μιας πρώιμης ωριμότητας είχε αρχίσει λίγο-λίγο να την εισάγει σε κάποιες υποχρεώσεις που είχε σαν αρχηγός των Βάρντεν. Η Ναζουάντα ήταν πιστή κι εχέμυθη, κατάλληλη να εργάζεται κοντά του. Και πράγματι, σε ότι κι αν της ανάθετε, η θυγατέρα του έδειχνε να τα καταφέρνει το ίδιο καλά, όσο συνεπής κι επιμελέστατη ήταν και στην απόκτηση της γνώσης. Στα πρακτικά θέματα που είχε να λύσει όσον αφορά την ευημερία του λαού τους, η Ναζουάντα σιγά-σιγά μετατρεπόταν στο δεξί του χέρι. Ο καιρός ν' αρχίζει να προετοιμάζεται για τα μυστικά της διοίκησης είχε φτάσει, ώστε να καταστεί δυνατόν μια μέρα να εντρυφήσει στα παιχνίδια της πολιτικής εξουσίας. Όσο κι αν έψαχνε, ο Άτζιχαντ δεν θα κατάφερνε να βρει πλέον κατάλληλο πρόσωπο για βοηθό του.

.*.*.*.

Ένας χειμώνας ελαφρύς είχε μόλις περάσει και μια άνοιξη πρώιμη μπουμπούκιαζε ήδη τους ανθούς πάνω στα δέντρα. Ντύνονταν πράσινο οι παρυφές της πόλης κι ο ήλιος τις πλημμύριζε χύνοντας ολοτρίγυρα τις χρυσαφιές ακτίνες. Μέσα στο χαντάκι του δρόμου που πέρναγε πλάι απ' το δασύλλιο είχαν φυτρώσει, σαν χαμογελαστά, μικρούλια στόματα, τα κόκκινα αγριολούλουδα. Πεταλούδες και μέλισσες πετούσαν στους βλαστούς, σα να πηγαίνανε χαρούμενα μηνύματα από το ένα φυτό στο άλλο. Τους κήπους των αρχοντόσπιτων πλημμύριζαν χρώματα μενεξεδιά, κίτρινα, κόκκινα και άσπρα απ' τα πολλά λουλούδια τ' ανθισμένα και μια λευκή χνουδόσκονη γέμιζε τον αέρα.

Πολλοί απ' τους κατοίκους της Άμπερον εκείνο το πρωί καθυστερούσαν τις δουλειές τους, για να χαρούνε μια σταλιά τη φύση που αναγεννιόταν πλάι τους. Το αγόρι όμως βάδιζε γοργά δίχως να δίνει σημασία στα γλυκοτραγουδίσματα που φτάνανε στ' αυτιά του απ' τις φωλίτσες των πουλιών και το μελένιο φύσημα του αγέρα. Το σκυθρωπό του ύφος ερχόταν σε τέλεια διαφωνία με την ολόλαμπρη, ανοιξιάτικη μέρα και το μεσόφρυδό του σκίαζε βαθιά, ανησυχητική έγνοια. Κάποιος θα ορκιζόταν πως δεν μπορεί να είχε ζήσει πάνω από δεκατέσσερις χειμώνες και η γλυκιά νεότητα είχε μόλις χτυπήσει την πόρτα της ζωής του. Δεν ήταν σίγουρα πια παιδί, μα μήτε ακόμα κι άντρας. Μπούκλες από μακριά, καστανά μαλλιά πλαισίωναν το σοβαρό του πρόσωπο και γκρίζα μάτια κοίταζαν γεμάτα περηφάνια έναν κόσμο, στον οποίον μέσα αξίωνε τη δική του θέση. Ένα απαλό χνούδι είχε ήδη φυτρώσει στο πανωχείλι του κι η ορμητικότητα της κίνησής του πρόδιδε το καλογυμνασμένο σώμα του κάτω από τα απλά του ρούχα. Στην αριστερή μασχάλη κρατούσε μια δερμάτινη, μακρόστενη οπλοθήκη, μέσα στην οποία μετέφερε σπαθιά εξάσκησης και ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι βιαζόταν.

Το βήμα του άνοιξε περισσότερο σαν είχε προσπεράσει τα αρχοντόσπιτα τριγύρω απ' το παλάτι και πρόβαλε μπροστά του μια μακριά ουρά ανθρώπων, να περιμένουνε έξω από τη φρουρημένη, κεντρική πύλη του κάστρου Μπορρομέο. Ο νεαρούλης κάτι μουρμούρισε μ' ύφος αψύ, χωρίς όμως ν' απογοητευτεί προσπέρασε το πλήθος φτάνοντας μπροστά στην πύλη και τους φρουρούς της. Πολλοί απ' τον κόσμο δυσανασχέτησαν φωνάζοντάς του λόγια, κάποιοι προσπάθησαν και να τον σταματήσουν. Εκείνος όμως κινήθηκε ευέλικτα σαν βέλος, αφήνοντάς τους όλους πίσω του και βγαίνοντας μπροστά στους φρουρούς της πύλης.

"Αλτ! Τις ει;" Τον αποπήρε ο ένας από τους δυο φύλακες, τους επιφορτισμένους να ελέγχουν όσους επιθυμούσαν να εισέλθουν. Ο άντρας είχε προσέξει πως προσπέρναγε βιαστικός τους άλλους πολίτες και είχε ακούσει τη βαρυγκώμια των ανθρώπων. "Πίσω!" Τον έσπρωξε με δύναμη στο στήθος χρησιμοποιώντας το ξύλινο στέλεχος του ακοντίου που κρατούσε. "Να περιμένεις, όπως όλοι, για να μπεις με τη σειρά σου."

Παρά το ότι το χτύπημα αυτό θα ήταν ικανό να ρίξει κάτω έναν πιο μεγαλόσωμο και βαρύτερο άντρα, ο νεαρός τινάχτηκε μονάχα ένα βήμα παραπίσω και χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου την ισορροπία του επανήλθε. Τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν από θυμό, όχι τόσο γιατί ο φρουρός σταμάτησε απότομα τη βιάση του, αλλά περισσότερο για το προσβλητικό του ύφος. Ποιος ήταν αυτός ο άξεστος και ποιο δικαίωμα είχε για να τον σπρώξει χωρίς αιτία μιλώντας του μ' αυτόν τον τόνο; Στήθηκε γεμάτος αξιοπρέπεια σ' όλο το ύψος των δεκατεσσάρων χρόνων του κι αγριοκοίταξε το φρουρό.

"Άσε με να περάσω" αξίωσε. "Είμαι ο εκπαιδευτής στα όπλα της δεσποσύνης Ναζουάντα, κόρης του Άτζιχαντ, του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν" δήλωσε με ύφος. "Έχω αργήσει στο μάθημά μου κι η αρχοντοπούλα θα περιμένει."

Ο δεύτερος φρουρός που εδώ και λίγη ώρα παρακολουθούσε μ' ενδιαφέρον τούτη την απρόσμενη αντιπαράθεση, λιγώθηκε στα γέλια. "Στα σίγουρα δεν είσαι. Γνωρίζω τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο της λαίδης Ναζουάντα και έχει τα τριπλά σου χρόνια."

"Πες μας καλύτερα πως είσαι ο λακές για τα θελήματα, αυτό πιο εύκολα μπορώ να το πιστέψω" ειρωνεύτηκε ο πρώτος. "Πφτ! Οπλοδιδάσκαλος τούτο το παιδάριο!" Με μια μειωτική κίνηση του χεριού του για τον νεαρό απευθύνθηκε στο πλήθος που, θυμωμένο για το προηγούμενο σπάσιμο της ουράς, είχε τώρα πλησιάσει χάσκοντας, να κάνει χάζι. "Σύρε στο τέλος! Να περιμένεις τη σειρά σου, αν δεν θέλεις να στις βρέξω." Κι έκανε μια απειλητική κίνηση εναντίων του αγγίζοντας τη λαβή από το σπαθί του.

Ο νεαρούλης θύμωσε μ' αυτή την προσβολή. Δεν ήταν μονάχα ότι έθιγαν την τιμή του αμφισβητώντας τον, παρά τον λοιδορούσαν με τέτοιο τρόπο εμπαίζοντάς τον. Επιπροσθέτως τον περιγελούσαν μπροστά σε τόσο κόσμο δίνοντας το δικαίωμα σε όλους να τον χλευάσουν. Τα μάτια του άστραψαν από οργή, τα χείλη σφίχτηκαν με πείσμα και στάθηκε αγέρωχος μπροστά τους καρφώνοντας απάνω τους ένα αγριεμένο βλέμμα.

"Πέστε αμέσως, πως μετανοείτε για τα λόγια σας" τους φώναξε. "Ζητήστε μου συγνώμη και κάντε χώρο να περάσω. Κι εγώ μονάχα τότε θα διαγράψω τις ανόητες προσβολές σας."

Στα λόγια αυτά οι φρουροί εξαγριώθηκαν και το γέλιο τους κόπηκε απότομα. Ο πρώτος κινήθηκε απειλητικά εναντίων του, έτοιμος να χρησιμοποιήσει το πίσω μέρος από το κοντάρι για να τον χτυπήσει. Ο άλλος έψαξε τη λαβή απ' το μαστίγιο, που είχε κουλούρα περασμένο πίσω στη ζώνη του, μήπως και χρειαζόταν κάποτε να βάλει τάξη μέσα στο πλήθος. Με μία κίνηση που κανένας τους δεν πρόλαβε να δει, η θήκη που κρατούσε το 'παιδάριο' άνοιξε κι ένα σπαθί παρουσιάστηκε τεταμένο στο δεξιό του χέρι. Κάποιοι από το πλήθος φώναξαν τρομαγμένοι για την απρόσμενη τούτη εμπλοκή κάνοντας πίσω. Αυτός ο νέος φαινόταν αποφασισμένος, να τιμωρήσει εκείνους που λίγο πριν τον είχαν εξευτελίσει.

"Ακόμα και με το σπαθί μου της εκγύμνασης, είμαι ικανός να σας υπερνικήσω" τους απείλησε. "Κάντε στην άκρη να περάσω, αφού πρωτύτερα ζητήσετε συγνώμη."

Μόλις τον είδαν με το σπαθί στο χέρι να τους απειλεί, οι δύο φρουροί συντονισμένα του επετέθησαν. Θα τον αφόπλιζαν σε μια στιγμή και θα του έδιναν κατόπιν ένα μπερντάχι ξύλο, να μάθει αυτός να σέβεται τους μεγαλύτερους. Ο πρώτος χρησιμοποιώντας το κοντάρι του στόχευσε ένα χτύπημα ανάμεσα στα πόδια, για να τον ρίξει, ο άλλος παράτησε το μαστίγιο και τράβηξε το σπαθί του πλησιάζοντάς τον απ' την άλλη. Ο νέος πήδηξε επιδέξια πάνω απ' το στέλεχος του κονταριού αποφεύγοντάς το κι ενώ ο φρουρός έχανε το βηματισμό από τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, πέρασε πίσω του και μ' ένα δυνατό σπρώξιμο στην πλάτη τον έριξε με τη μούρη πάνω στο χώμα. Κατόπιν πισωπάτησε αποκρούοντας με μαεστρία τη λεπίδα του άλλου. Οι γοργές κινήσεις του τον είχαν φέρει μέσα απ' την πύλη και οι φωνές και η κλαγγή των όπλων ξεσήκωναν ήδη κι άλλους φρουρούς, που έτρεξαν να δούνε τι συμβαίνει. Την ίδια τη στιγμή που έφταναν, η λεπίδα του άλλου φύλακα είχε ξεφύγει από το χέρι του κροτώντας με θόρυβο πάνω στις πλάκες της αυλής. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος είχε απόμεινε χάσκοντας, κοιτάζοντας αμήχανος τριγύρω, χωρίς να μπορεί να πιστέψει ότι τον είχε αφοπλίσει ένας αμούστακος με τρεις κινήσεις.

"Σταματήστε τη στιγμή ετούτη!" φώναξε ο αξιωματικός της φρουράς κάνοντας σήμα στους άντρες του να κυκλώσουν τον εισβολέα. "Εσύ! Πέτα αμέσως κάτω το σπαθί! Όσο για σας τους δύο," κι έριξε ένα βλέμμα περιφρόνησης στους δύο φρουρούς του "δεν είστε άξιοι να διατηρήσετε την τάξη;" Απ' ότι έβλεπε, ο ταραξίας δεν ήταν παρά ένα αγόρι.

Ο νεαρούλης ακούμπησε προσεκτικά το όπλο του στο έδαφος κι απόμεινε ακίνητος με σταυρωμένα χέρια πάνω στο στήθος. Παρ' όλο που οι στρατιώτες έκλεισαν τον κλοιό τους γύρω του κι άλλο δεν του απόμενε απ' το να παραδοθεί στις διαθέσεις τους, παρέμεινε στητός κοιτάζοντας τον αρχηγό τους με βλέμμα θαρρετό και μέτωπο περήφανο.

Ο αξιωματικός τον πλησίασε με ύφος σκαιό, χωρίς όμως ν' αποφύγει να κρύψει μια στάλα θαυμασμού στο βάθος των ματιών του. "Αν με τον τρόπο αυτόν έκανες την επίδειξή σου διεκδικώντας μία θέση στη φρουρά μου, άγουρε, την έχεις σίγουρα κερδίσει" του είπε.

"Δεν ήταν ο σκοπός μου αυτός" απάντησε το αγόρι. "Είμαι ο εκπαιδευτής στα όπλα της δεσποσύνης Ναζουάντα. Κι αυτοί οι δύο," κι έδειξε προς το μέρος των φρουρών της πύλης "δεν μ' άφηναν να μπω, να πάω στο μάθημά μου."

Μετά απ' αυτό που είπε, ο αξιωματικός τον κοίταξε καχύποπτα. "Ο εκπαιδευτής των όπλων της λαίδης Ναζουάντα δεν είσαι εσύ, παρά ο Τόρνακ, ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος. Τυχαίνει να τον ξέρω."

"Είναι ο πατέρας μου" δήλωσε με στόμφο το παιδάριο. "Είμαι ο γιος του, ο Μέρταγκ."

Ο αξιωματικός έτριψε το σαγόνι σκεπτικός. "Για πες μου λοιπόν, Μέρταγκ γιε του Τόρνακ, γιατί ο πατέρας σου δεν ήρθε να παραδώσει, ως συνήθως, τα μαθήματα ο ίδιος, παρά έστειλε εσένα;"

"Είναι άρρωστος αυτές τις μέρες" απάντησε το αγόρι με μάτια που σκίασε και πάλι η έγνοια. "Εγώ είμαι αυτός που τον αντικαθιστά και στη σχολή και σ' όσα άλλα μαθήματα έχει αναλάβει. Είμαι, έτσι κι αλλιώς, ο βοηθός του."

Ο αξιωματικός ένευσε με κατανόηση. "Από τον τρόπο που χειρίστηκες πριν λίγο το σπαθί, δεν έχω λόγους ν' αμφισβητήσω όσα λες" του είπε. "Κανένας όμως δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να έρχεται απειλώντας, να στήνει σαματά στις πύλες του βασιλικού κάστρου. Χρέος μου είναι να σε παραδώσω τώρα στον φρούραρχο κι εκείνος θα σε κρίνει." Μ' ένα του νεύμα δυο φρουροί τον άρπαξαν από τα μπράτσα κι αρχίσανε να τον τραβούν οδηγώντας τον στο φρουραρχείο.

"Παρακαλώ! Περιμένετε!"

Η δροσερή, κοριτσίστικη φωνή, καθώς ακούστηκε από τον εξώστη, σκέπασε με τους ψηλούς της τόνους το θόρυβο που έκαναν οι άντρες στην αυλή κι όλοι την είδανε να σκύβει κάνοντας νοήματα για να την περιμένουν να κατέβει. Εδώ και ώρα η Ναζουάντα παρακολουθούσε απ' τον εξωτερικό αυτόν εξώστη τη συμπλοκή που είχε λάβει χώρα μπροστά στις πύλες του κάστρου. Καθώς προηγουμένως βάδιζε βιαστική στον εξωτερικό διάδρομο κατευθυνόμενη προς την αίθουσα της ξιφασκίας για το μάθημά της, την προσοχή της είχαν αποσπάσει οι φωνές των στρατιωτών και η κλαγγή των όπλων. Είχε δει από ψηλά το αγόρι να αφοπλίζει τους φρουρούς και είχε ακούσει τους ισχυρισμούς του, ότι ήταν γιος του εκπαιδευτή της. Λίγο πιο πριν την είχαν εντυπωσιάσει οι επιδέξιοι χειρισμοί του ξίφους του και ένιωσε ξαφνικά υπεύθυνη για μια πιθανή του τιμωρία. Τώρα κατέβαινε τις σκάλες βιαστική προς τη μεριά τους.

Το αγόρι, όπως όλοι, στράφηκε προς τη φωνή, που με ύφος αρχοντικό είχε μάλλον προστάξει παρά παρακαλέσει, να περιμένουν στην αυλή την κάτοχό της. Την είδε άλαλος να έρχεται από μακριά, μισή κορίτσι, μισή όνειρο. Την είδε να κινείται προς τη μεριά του καμαρωτά ευλύγιστη και σαγηνευτικά μυστηριώδη. Το σκούρο χρώμα που είχε το δέρμα της δεν ήταν τόσο σπάνιο μέσα στην Άμπερον, ούτε και τα ολόσγουρα μαλλιά, που τα φορούσε μέρος τους περίτεχνα πλεγμένα τριγύρω απ' το μέτωπο, αφήνοντας να κρέμονται τα υπόλοιπα σε ένα δάσος από μακριές κοτσίδες. Κι όταν τους έφτασε, ένα άρωμα φρεσκάδας γέμισε τον αέρα της αυλής σκεπάζοντας τη μυρωδιά απ' το μέταλλο κι από το δέρμα των θωράκων, καθώς κι απ' τον αψύ ιδρώτα των ανδρών. Τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια στράφηκαν πάνω του, λαμπερά σαν δυο αστέρια νύχτας ασυννέφιαστης κάτω από δυο λεπτές αψίδες, που ήταν τα ματόφρυδα πάνω στο μέτωπό της.

"Άκουσα πως ο νέος τούτος είναι γιος και βοηθός του οπλοδιδασκάλου μου, του Τόρνακ!" μίλησε στον αξιωματικό με αρχοντικό παράστημα και ύφος, σαν μαθημένη από καιρό να απευθύνεται σε κατωτέρους, αλλά με τόση ευγένεια στη φωνή της, που δεν μπορούσε κανείς ποτέ να την εκλάβει για αυταρχισμό.

Ο αξιωματικός υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό μπροστά της. Μπορεί να ανήκε στους φρουρούς του βασιλιά, έτρεφε όμως στην καρδιά του φιλία μεγάλη για τους Βάρντεν. "Έτσι ισχυρίζεται, αρχοντοπούλα μου, αυτός ο νέος. Πάραυτα θα οδηγηθεί μπροστά στον φρούραρχο, για να κριθεί από 'κείνον για όσα λέει."

Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε ξανά το αγόρι με ύφος περισπούδαστο, σαν να τον μετρούσε. "Αφού ο εκπαιδευτής μου θεώρησε καλό να στείλει σήμερα σ' εμένα τον βοηθό του, τότε επιθυμία μου είναι να ασκηθώ μαζί του." Τα λόγια της ήταν κοφτά, γεμάτα σιγουριά ότι η θέλησή της θα εύρισκε ανταπόκριση και καθώς άπλωσε το χέρι προς τη μεριά του νέου ζητώντας του να την ακολουθήσει, οι φρουροί που τον είχαν συλλάβει τα έχασαν.

"Όπως επιθυμεί η αρχόντισσα μου." Ο αξιωματικός υποκλίθηκε ξανά μπροστά της και μ' ένα νεύμα του στους στρατιώτες, τους υποχρέωσε να τον ελευθερώσουν.

Το αγόρι μαζεύοντας από τη γη την πεσμένη θήκη και τα όπλα του, την ακολούθησε πειθήνια. Η κοπελίτσα δεν είχε στραφεί στιγμή να δει αν ερχόταν πίσω της, μέχρι που τον οδήγησε ως την αίθουσα που λάβαιναν χώρα τα μαθήματά της. Τότε μονάχα, σαν έμειναν μονάχοι οι δυο τους, στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του μ' ενδιαφέρον.

"Γιατί ο δάσκαλός μου δεν ήρθε σήμερα ο ίδιος, παρά έστειλε τον βοηθό του;"

Ένιωσε πως τα μάτια του κοριτσιού τρυπούσαν την ψυχή του, μεσ' στη φωνή της όμως ξεχώρισε τα ψήγματα κάποιας ανήσυχης συμπάθειας. Υποκλίθηκε μ' ευγένεια μπροστά της, πράγμα που του είχε διαφύγει στην αυλή, όσο βρισκόταν κάτω απ' τις αρπάγες των ανδρών της κουστωδίας.

"Με λένε Μέρταγκ, αρχόντισσα μου, Μέρταγκ γιος του Τόρνακ. Ο πατέρας μου είναι σήμερα ασθενής, γι' αυτό έστειλε εμένα, να συμπληρώσω το μάθημά του. Σου είμαι υπόχρεος για τον κόπο σου να μιλήσεις υπέρ μου στους στρατιώτες. Η παρέμβασή σου είναι που μ' έσωσε απ' την τιμωρία του φρουράρχου."

Το κορίτσι του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και πάνω στα χείλη της του φάνηκε πως άνθιζαν λουλούδια. "Ελπίζω ο δάσκαλός μου να μην νοσεί από κάτι σοβαρό" είπε κι ο τόνος της φωνής της φανέρωνε ερώτηση γεμάτη πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον. Όσο για τις ευχαριστίες για τη σωτηρία του, απέφυγε να το σχολιάσει.

"Ο πατέρας μου έχει ένα βήχα επίμονο, που τον ταλαιπωρεί συχνά-πυκνά τον τελευταίο διάστημα. Τη χθεσινή όμως νύχτα ανέβασε και πυρετό. Ελπίζω πως δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό και γρήγορα θα μπορέσει και πάλι ν' αντεπεξέλθει στα μαθήματά του."

"Το εύχομαι!"

Ξεκίνησαν να ασκούνται. Η αρχή ήταν απλά αναγνωριστική, ν' αναμετρήσει ο ένας τις δεξιότητες του άλλου. Γοργά όμως φάνηκε η υπεροχή του αγοριού στο ξίφος. Παρά την αρχική του συστολή, ανέκτησε πολύ γρήγορα το ύφος του δασκάλου.

"Η ψευδεπίθεση χρησιμοποιείται προς εξαπάτηση του αντιπάλου και αρχικά δεν διαφέρει βέβαια από κανονική επίθεση." Ήταν σαν ν' ακουγόταν ο ίδιος ο Τόρνακ που μιλούσε με τα χείλη του, καθώς επαναλάμβανε δείχνοντάς της πάλι και πάλι – πότε αργά και πότε με καταιγιστική ταχύτητα – την ίδια κίνηση. "Προσοχή σ' αυτόν το ρυθμό! Έτσι, πολύ ωραία! Και τώρα κυκλική κίνηση… Ήρεμα! Πίσω στη φύλαξη. Προσοχή τώρα. Σε ζεύξη! Σε μένα! Δεν πειράζει, ξανά. Αναγκάστε με να αποκρούσω με πρώτη δύο φορές. Σωστά… Σταθερά εκεί! Αποδέσμευση τώρα. Έτσι. Νύξη προς τα μέσα! Βαθιά! Ωραία. Χτύπημα. Άριστα."

"Πώς τα πήγα, δάσκαλε;" Σκουπίζοντας με το λευκό μαντήλι το ιδρωμένο μέτωπό της, η κοπελίτσα χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένη.

"Αρκετά καλά, δεσποσύνη, αρκετά καλά. Εξακολουθείτε, παρά ταύτα, να επιτρέπετε τη ζεύξη του ξίφους σας με σχετική ευκολία. Αν βρεθείτε ποτέ ξανά σε μια τέτοια δύσκολη θέση, μη διστάσετε ούτε στιγμή να ανοίξετε την απόσταση υποχωρώντας κατά ένα βήμα" σχολίασε εκείνος δήθεν αδιάφορα νιώθοντας ένα ρίγος να τον διαπερνά. Είχε την ίδια ακαθόριστη αίσθηση, αυτή του λεπτού ρίγους που διαπερνούσε τη ραχοκοκαλιά του, πολλές άλλες φορές την ώρα του μαθήματος. Και ήταν σίγουρος, ότι δεν οφειλόταν στην μεταλλική δόνηση απ' τη διασταύρωση των λεπίδων.

Ο Άτζιχαντ είχε νωρίτερα ενημερωθεί σχετικά με το σαματά της πύλης. Ακίνητος απ' τον ψηλό εξώστη είχε παρακολουθήσει το μάθημα της κόρης του εντυπωσιασμένος. Τούτος ο βοηθός του Τόρνακ, παρά τη μικρή ηλικία του, καθόλου δεν υστερούσε από τον πάτρωνά του. Την ώρα που το αγόρι μάζευε τα όπλα της εκπαίδευσης τοποθετώντας τα και πάλι μέσα στη θήκη, ο Άτζιχαντ θεώρησε καλό να εμφανιστεί, να συνοδέψει και πάλι τη θυγατέρα του στα διαμερίσματά της. Την ώρα που την οδηγούσε προς την έξοδο της αίθουσας αγκαλιάζοντάς την με το μπράτσο του απ' τον ώμο, γύρισε πάλι προς το μέρος του νεαρούλη.

"Μετέφερε, παρακαλώ, στον αγαπητό μας δάσκαλο τι ευχές μας, για μία πλήρη και ταχεία ανάρρωση. Εύχομαι να είναι ο ίδιος παρών στο επόμενο μάθημα της θυγατέρας μου."

Χωρίς να περιμένει απόκριση, ο Άτζιχαντ οδήγησε τη Ναζουάντα έξω απ' την αίθουσα κι ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε μονάχος, να τους κοιτά εντυπωσιασμένος απ' την αρχοντική κορμοστασιά τους καθώς αποχωρούσαν. Πήρε τη θήκη με τα όπλα του κάτω απ' τη μασχάλη και βιάστηκε να βγει με γοργό βήμα. Ο πατέρας του σίγουρα τον χρειαζόταν πλάι του κι είχε και άλλες πολλές ακόμα υποχρεώσεις να καλύψει μέχρι το σούρουπο. Ευτυχώς κανείς δεν τον σταμάτησε κάτω στην αυλή κι η βάρδια των φρουρών στις πύλες του κάστρου είχε αλλάξει. Αυτοί που φύλαγαν τώρα – απασχολημένοι με το αέναο πηγαινέλα του πλήθος των εμπόρων, των προμηθευτών και όσων άλλων είχαν οικονομικό αλισβερίσι, να δίνουν και να παίρνουν απ' το κάστρο – δεν του έδωσαν σημασία καμία καθώς έβγαινε. Στο δρόμο κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο στο δρομάκι πλάι στο δάσος κι έκοψε ένα μάτσο κόκκινα αγριολούλουδα. Θα στόλιζε μ' αυτά το βάζο του Τόρνακ πάνω στο κομοδίνο του. Αν ο πατέρας του δεν μπορούσε να βγει έξω για να χαρεί την άνοιξη, η άνοιξη θα πήγαινε σ' εκείνον.

Την ώρα που σκυμμένος επάνω απ' το χαντάκι διάλεγε τα πιο όμορφα μπουμπούκια, η σκέψη του γύρισε χωρίς να το θέλει στο πρόσωπο του κοριτσιού που λίγο πριν είχε διδάξει. Έτσι δεν άνοιγαν κι αυτηνής τα χείλη, όσες φορές του μίλησε κι είχε χαμογελάσει; Και η δροσεράδα από τα πέταλα και τ' άρωμα των λουλουδιών, δεν θύμιζαν τα μάγουλα και τ' άρωμα που ανάδυε ο τρυφερός της κόρφος; Την ίδια νύχτα ονειρεύτηκε τα μάτια της και το γλυκό της βλέμμα. Ξυπνώντας με την ερχόμενη αυγή ήξερε μέσα του βαθιά, ότι κάτι στη ζωή του είχε για πάντα αλλάξει.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	4. Νεανικά σκιρτήματα

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Νεανικά σκιρτήματα**

Πέρασε κάμποσος καιρός μέχρι να είναι ο Τόρνακ ικανός να σταθεί στα πόδια του και ν' αναλάβει τις υποχρεώσεις του και πάλι. Ωστόσο, παρ' όλο που δεν ήθελε να γίνεται βάρος στον Μέρταγκ, δεν τα κατάφερνε όλες τις μέρες. Υπήρχανε φορές που η ανάσα του γινότανε κοντή, άλλες δυσκόλευε τόσο, ώστε να αναγκάζεται στη μέση ενός μαθήματος να τον καλεί, για να αναλάβει εκείνος στη συνέχεια την εξάσκηση των μαθητών του. Ο Τόρνακ τότε έπεφτε στο κρεβάτι λαχανιάζοντας, βαριανασαίνοντας και βήχοντας, περιμένοντας με αγωνία στην καρδιά, τη στιγμή που θα ένιωθε καλύτερα και πάλι.

Τις πρώτες βδομάδες μετά την αρρώστια του, έστελνε πάντοτε τον Μέρταγκ να τον αντικαθιστά στα μαθήματα της Ναζουάντα κι έτσι δόθηκε η ευκαιρία στους δύο νέους να γνωριστούν καλύτερα. Η σχέση τους παρέμενε φαινομενικά τυπική, αφιερωμένη στο μάθημα της ξιφασκίας που εκείνος παρέδιδε κι αυτή αφομοίωνε, όπως και στις μεταξύ τους εικονικές αντιπαραθέσεις με το ξίφος, που μέρα τη μέρα, φορά τη φορά γινόντουσαν και περισσότερο ορμητικές, γεμάτες εντυπωσιακή επίδειξη και φλογερό ταμπεραμέντο.

Τον νέο κατέκλυζαν πρωτόγνωρα συναισθήματα, αυθόρμητα κι έντονα, όμως και κάπως μπερδεμένα. Η έλξη που η κοπέλα ασκούσε πάνω του, ώστε να είναι η σκέψη και η προσοχή του στραμμένη αποκλειστικά και μόνο στις συναντήσεις τους για τα μαθήματά της, ήτανε κάτι που ποτέ του ως τώρα δεν είχε ξαναβιώσει. Ήθελε να βρίσκεται κοντά της όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο, αν γινόταν και όλες της ώρες της ημέρας. Η ψυχή του αγαλλίαζε κάθε που η μυρωδιά φρεσκάδας που απέπνεε το κορμί της χτύπαγε τα ρουθούνια του. Ακόμα και ο ιδρώτας που στάλαζε απ' το μέτωπο και το λαιμό λεκιάζοντας το ρούχο της, για 'κείνον δεν ήταν παρά η ευωδέστερη αρωματική ουσία. Φανταζόταν πώς θα ήταν, αν μπορούσε να την αγγίξει με τα χέρια του και πίστευε ότι δεν θα υπήρχε μεγαλύτερη απόλαυση απ' αυτήν, ούτε κατόπιν πληρέστερη ευτυχία.

Κάποια φορά η φαντασίωσή του πραγματοποιήθηκε τελείως αναπάντεχα. Ένα δυνατό του χτύπημα με τη λεπίδα εξάσκησης έσχισε το γάντι της Ναζουάντα προκαλώντας της μια μικρή αμυχή στο πάνω μέρος της παλάμης. Ο Μέρταγκ φρόντισε αμήχανος να σκουπίσει την πληγή με το δικό του καθαρό μαντήλι, πριν εκείνη προλάβει ν' αποτραβηχτεί συνεσταλμένη, για να δεχτεί τη βοήθεια της κουβερνάντας της, που παρακολουθούσε το μάθημα καθισμένη σε μια γωνιά της αίθουσας. Τις ελάχιστες εκείνες τις στιγμές, που τα δάχτυλά του νέου είχαν αγγίξει το γυμνό της δέρμα, κατάλαβε τις αισθήσεις του να παίρνουνε φωτιά. Εκείνο το παράξενο μυρμήγκιασμα, που συχνά-πυκνά ένιωθε ν' ανεβοκατεβαίνει τη ραχοκοκαλιά του την ώρα της εξάσκησης – και σίγουρα δεν οφειλόταν στην κλαγγή των όπλων – ξεκινώντας απ' το χέρι του, αγκάλιασε όλο του το σώμα φλογίζοντάς το. Απόμεινε ακίνητος, αμίλητος, να τρέμει. Μέχρι που εκείνη γύρισε κοντά του χαμογελαστή, να συνεχίσουνε και πάλι.

Έπειτα ήταν κι οι νύχτες. Όταν οι μέρες με τις πολλές τους υποχρεώσεις και με την αγωνία για το ευμετάβλητο της υγείας του Τόρνακ τελείωναν κι ο Μέρταγκ ξάπλωνε στο κρεβάτι του να ξεκουραστεί, πάντα η δική της η μορφή ερχόταν μπρος του, για να ζεστάνει με τα γλυκά της μάτια την κάμαρα, για να γεμίσει τα όνειρά του. Πότε μετατρεπόταν σε μια ύπαρξη αιθέρια γεμάτη φως ανέσπερο, να του χαμογελά αινιγματικά μέσα από πέπλα ρόδινης ομίχλης και να του γνέφει να πλησιάσει. Κι εκείνος, παρόλο που μ' αγωνία περισσή προσπαθούσε ν' ακολουθήσει τους μυστηριώδεις δρόμους που του έδειχνε, δεν εύρισκε ποτέ τον τρόπο να τη φτάσει. Άλλες φορές παρουσιαζόταν σαν μια εικόνα σκοτεινή αλλά ποθεινή ταυτόχρονα. Σαν ζεσταμένη απ' τον ήλιο γη του σούρουπου, που φέγγιζαν απάνω της τα χρώματα μιας ασημιάς σελήνης· τυλιγμένη μοναχά με σκιές, με τον κόρφο της τον τρυφερό ν' ανοίγει σαν μπουμπούκι τριαντάφυλλου μπροστά του, να τον δεχτεί κοντά της σ' ένα πρωτόγνωρο αγκάλιασμα. Και τότε τρόμαζε με το ίδιο του το πάθος και τον πόθο κι αποτραβιόταν απ' το όνειρο γεμάτος ντροπή για την απήχηση που είχε η σκέψη της αυτή επάνω στο κορμί του. Κατόπιν στριφογύριζε στο στρώμα μέχρι να ξανακοιμηθεί με το δικό της όνειρο κι όλη του η ύπαρξη να γεμίσει πληρότητα απ' την εικόνα της.

Το πρωί όταν ξυπνούσε, το ίδιο ακαθόριστο συναίσθημα της ανάγκης να βρίσκεται κοντά της ξαναγύριζε. Χρειαζόταν τη Ναζουάντα. Του ήταν απαραίτητες οι δύο εκείνες μέρες, που θα έπαιρνε βιαστικός το δρόμο για το κάστρο, για τη μεγάλη αίθουσα εξάσκησης, τη στολισμένη με τα λάβαρα των Βάρντεν, για την ώρα του μαθήματος της ξιφασκίας, που εκείνος θα δίδασκε κι αυτή θ' ακολουθούσε πειθήνια τις υποδείξεις του. Ονειρευόταν τη στιγμή που θα την στρίμωχνε μια επιδέξια λαβή της λεπίδας του, λαβή που θα του επέτρεπε να φέρει το κορμί του πιο κοντά της, για να την αφοπλίσει. Και πάλι γοργά να τραβηχτεί μακριά της με το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα, που εύκολα μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει η έντονη άσκηση – χωρίς αυτό να είναι αλήθεια. Μετά μια ελαφρά υπόκλιση, όπου θα σήκωνε ο ίδιος από το δάπεδο το πεσμένο της σπαθί, θα της το πρόσφερε και πάλι, να ξαναρχίσουν. Η Ναζουάντα ήταν πάντοτε ευγενική μαζί του κι όλες οι ενδείξεις του έδειχναν ότι τον συμπαθούσε. Δεν είχε λόγους να μην το κάνει, μιας κι η ανάγκη του για κείνη ήταν θαμμένο μυστικό βαθιά στα μύχια της καρδιάς του. Δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να διανοηθεί να της μιλήσει για το μπερδεμένο αυτό κουβάρι, που ήταν ο συναισθηματικός του κόσμος. Όσο για την τυπική απόσταση που εκείνη κρατούσε μεταξύ τους, αυτό ήταν κάτι φυσικό για μια κοπέλα ευγενική, όπου, κάθε ώρα και στιγμή της μέρας της, ερχόταν σ' επαφή με τη βασιλική οικογένεια κι όλη την άλλη τάξη των ευγενών του παλατιού της Σούρντα.

Αυτά είχε στην καρδιά του και τη σκέψη ο Μέρταγκ, όσο ο ίδιος ο Άτζιχαντ παρακολουθούσε με μάτι άγρυπνο τις προκαθορισμένες συναντήσεις των δύο νέων για τα μαθήματα της Ναζουάντα. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα ευχαριστημένος με τη σταδιακά μεγαλύτερη εξοικείωση που παρατηρούσε ανάμεσά τους. Έβλεπε την όλη παρουσία αυτού του αγοριού κοντά στην κόρη του πιότερο μ' αρνητικά αισθήματα, παρά συμπάθεια. Έπρεπε βέβαια να παραδεχτεί, ότι ποτέ δεν έλειπε η ευγένεια κι η σοβαρότητα απ' τον Μέρταγκ, ούτε είχε δώσει κάποιο δικαίωμα να θεωρηθεί ανέντιμος. Υπήρχε όμως κάτι στον τόνο της φωνής του, στον τρόπο που κινείτο, που ο Άτζιχαντ αποστρεφόταν. Χωρίς κι ο ίδιος να μπορεί να συνειδητοποιήσει τι ήταν αυτό που τόσο τον ενοχλούσε πάνω στο γιο και βοηθό του οπλοδιδασκάλου, μια ορμέμφυτη απώθηση τον έκανε, κάθε φορά που έβλεπε τον Μέρταγκ να έρχεται στο κάστρο, για να αντικαταστήσει στα μαθήματα τον Τόρνακ, να τον αντιμετωπίζει μ' ευγένεια μεν αλλά και περισσή ψυχρότητα.

Όση εκτίμηση έτρεφε για τον πατέρα ο Άτζιχαντ – πράγμα στο οποίο είχε συντελέσει και το γεγονός, ότι κι ο Τόρνακ είχε μεγαλώσει μονάχος το παιδί του, όπως κι αυτός τη Ναζουάντα – τόση αντιπάθεια ένιωθε άθελά του για το γιο. Η πλήρης ανομοιότητα που τα χαρακτηριστικά του είχαν μ' αυτά του πατέρα του, τον άφηνε υποψιασμένο. Ο Τόρνακ, με τα πολύ ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του, τα γαλανά του μάτια και την τελείως διαφορετική κατατομή σώματος και προσώπου, σε τίποτα δεν έμοιαζε του γιου του. Τα συναισθήματά του αυτά ενοχλούσαν πολύ τον Άτζιχαντ, που πάντα ήταν δίκαιος στις κρίσεις του για τους άλλους. Λίγα όμως μπορούσε να κάνει για ότι ένιωθε. Φερόταν με τυπική ευγένεια στον Μέρταγκ, υιοθετώντας όμως και μια ψυχρή στάση, που τον κρατούσε σε απόσταση. _"Δεν είναι παρά ένα παιδί, που μεγάλωσε χωρίς μητέρα"_ επαναλάμβανε συχνά στον εαυτό του και με τη λογική του αποδεχόταν τη μη βιαστική κρίση για το άτομό του. Συναισθηματικά όμως, λίγη βοήθεια προσέφερε αυτή η σκέψη.

Μόλις ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος συνήλθε, ανέλαβε και πάλι τα μαθήματα στο κάστρο. Όμως μέσα στον χρόνο που ακολούθησε, πολλές ήταν οι φορές που ο Μέρταγκ χρειάστηκε να τον αντικαταστήσει. Ιδίως όταν το καλοκαίρι τέλειωσε κι οι υγρασίες ενός ψυχρού φθινόπωρου έφεραν και πάλι τα ίδια προβλήματα στην υγεία του Τόρνακ. Ένας βήχας επίμονος, που συνοδευόταν πολλές φορές από δύσπνοια και πόνο στο στήθος, τον τυραννούσε και κανένα γιατρικό δεν είχε κατορθώσει να τον ανακουφίσει για πολύ. Καταλάβαινε τις δυνάμεις του συχνά-πυκνά να τον εγκαταλείπουν, όμως ο Τόρνακ δεν ήταν απ' αυτούς που εύκολα θα παραιτούνταν απ' τη ζωή. Παρακολουθούσε το αγόρι που κάποτε απήγαγε απ' τους φρουρούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ να μεγαλώνει, ν' ανδρώνεται σιγά-σιγά, να του χτυπά ένας έρωτας ακόμα άγουρος την πόρτα της καρδιάς του και χαιρόταν. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ελεύθερος να ζήσει όπως θέλει, να κάνει ότι περνά απ' το νου του, να ταξιδέψει ακόμα και στα πέρατα του κόσμου. Ο Τόρνακ καταλάβαινε ότι είχε έρθει ο καιρός, που ο μικρός του 'γιος' σε λίγο θα άνοιγε τα φτερά του να πετάξει.

.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ τριγύριζε συχνά-πυκνά στο κάστρο. Στις πύλες οι φρουροί τον είχανε πια μάθει, ώστε κανείς τους δεν εμπόδιζε τώρα την είσοδό του. Τον άφηναν να περνά μέσα από το πρώτο τείχος, να περιφέρεται τριγύρω μαζί με το πλήθος των στρατιωτών, προμηθευτών κι εμπόρων, χωρίς ποτέ να κάνουν ερωτήσεις. Περνούσε κάποτε-κάποτε ακόμα και τη δεύτερη καστρόπορτα, για να βρεθεί στους εσωτερικούς κήπους και αυλές του Μπορρομέο, μέρη όπου εύκολα μπορούσε ν' ανακατευθεί ανάμεσα στους υπηρέτες, βοηθούς και καμαριέρες, που στριφογύρναγαν εδώ κι εκεί εκτελώντας τις αγγαρείες τους ή τις παραγγελίες των αρχόντων.

Είχε εδώ και καιρό δωροδοκήσει μια βάγια της Ναζουάντα κι εκείνη – καταλαβαίνοντας τον πόθο που βασάνιζε το νέο – πονετικά τον είχε ενημερώσει για κάποια αθώα της, καθημερινά συνήθεια. Η γυναίκα είχε πειστεί και τον οδήγησε σε μια μικρή πλακόστρωτη αυλή, που σχηματιζόταν στην πίσω μεριά του κάστρου ανάμεσα σε δύο οχυρωματικά στηρίγματα και στο αρχαίο εσωτερικό τείχος. Εκεί, ανάμεσα στην κάθετη λιθοδομή του τείχους, ξεχώριζαν ακόμα μπηγμένα μέσα της κάποια κομμάτια από πέτρινα αγκωνάρια, γκρεμίσματα μιας παλιάς σκάλας. Σε χρόνους που χάνονταν πια απ' τη θύμηση, η σκάλα αυτή οδήγαγε σε ξύλινο διάδρομο στερεωμένο στον αέρα με δοκάρια μέσα απ' τις πολεμίστρες. Τυχόν υπερασπιστές μπορούσαν να κινηθούν ολοτρίγυρα του τείχους πάνω σε τούτο τον διάδρομο· τεντώνοντας τα τόξα τους να ρίχνουνε τα βέλη τα σιδεροκέφαλα στους παραέξω εχθρούς τους. Απ' τον καιρό όμως που είχαν χτιστεί τα άλλα τείχη τα εξώτερα, οι κύριες άμυνες για τους εχθρούς είχαν μεταφερθεί σ' αυτά. Οι άρχοντες της Άμπερον είχαν φροντίσει να υψώσουν τούτο δω, το παλιό τείχος, κάπου τρία μέτρα ακόμα, ενισχύοντάς το με νέες πολεμίστρες φτιαγμένες από πέτρα. Το 'χαν ακόμα ισχυροποιήσει με πλήθος χτιστούς πυργίσκους και πέτρινο διάδρομο, ακόμα και βαλλιστικά συστήματα που στόχευαν τους ουρανούς πάνω απ' την πόλη, εξ αιτίας του φόβου για επίθεση των δράκων και καβαλάρηδων που έλεγχε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Είχαν προσθέσει ακόμα και μία στενή γέφυρα, που το ένωνε με το κάστρο Μπορρομέο κι απ' την οποία μπορούσαν να βγαίνουν οι μαχητές από το φρούριο στο τείχος κι αν η ανάγκη το καλούσε, να υποχωρήσουν πάλι μέσα. Η παλιά σκάλα αχρηστεύτηκε κι ο ξύλινος διάδρομος είχε αφεθεί μισογκρεμισμένος να σαπίζει, ως που μια μέρα ο πατέρας του βασιλιά Λάρκιν, είχε δώσει την εντολή να κατεδαφιστεί τελείως. Κάποια απ' τα πέτρινα σκαλιά είχαν όμως παραμείνει, για να θυμίζουν εποχές παλιότερες, όταν οι άμυνες του τείχους – κι αυτό το ίδιο το ύψος του – σε τίποτε δεν ομοίαζαν με το σημερνό.

Ανέβαινε εκεί επάνω λοιπόν ο Μέρταγκ μισοκρυμμένος ανάμεσα στους πέτρινους γωνιόλιθους και απ' αυτό το ύψος αφηνόταν να παρακολουθεί τις κάτω αυλές και τις τριγύρω του ταράτσες. Κατά τα λεγόμενα της βάγιας, η Ναζουάντα είχε συνήθειο το ν' ανεβαίνει κάθε σούρουπο στο τείχος. Διέσχιζε τη στενή γέφυρα που το ένωνε με το παλάτι και από εκεί κατευθυνόταν στην αντίπερα απ' τον νέο ταράτσα. Ανάμεσα σε δυο πυργίσκους έμενε ρεμβάζοντας, αναμένοντας τη νύχτα που ερχόταν, ωσότου ανατείλει το φεγγάρι. Τις μέρες αυτές που το φεγγάρι ανέτειλε νωρίς κι οι πύλες του κάστρου δεν είχανε προλάβει ακόμα να κλείσουν για τη νύχτα, ο Μέρταγκ σκαρφάλωνε όσο ψηλότερα επέτρεπαν τα ερείπια της αρχαίας εγκατάστασης κι έμενε εκεί ελπίζοντας στην παρουσία της. Αθέατος από τα μάτια της ανάμενε την αγάπη του, να φανεί πάνω στα τείχη. Από το ύψος που καθόταν μπορούσε περιμένοντας να βλέπει στην κάτω αυλή στρατιώτες κι υπηρέτριες, άλλοτε ορθούς σε απόμερες γωνίες που ήδη σκοτείνιαζαν οι σκιές του σούρουπου, άλλοτε καθισμένους στα λίγα πέτρινα παγκάκια, να σιγοψιθυρίζουν ο ένας στ' αυτί του άλλου πλέκοντας και ξεπλέκοντας τα νήματα του έρωτα. Τότε κι η δική του η καρδιά γέμιζε με περισσή λαχτάρα, ωσότου η Ναζουάντα να φανεί, να γεμίσει η εικόνα της τη ματιά του. Κι όταν εκείνη ερχόταν, ξέμενε να την παρακολουθεί κρυφά από απόσταση με μάτια ονειροπόλα, στραμμένα στη λεπτή φιγούρα της, θαυμάζοντας την τόσο πρώιμα μεστωμένη ομορφιά της.

Απόψε ήταν γλυκό το σούρουπο. Γλυκιά ήταν κι η όψη τη κοπέλας, που τα λυτά μαλλιά της παράσερνε ο ελαφρύς άνεμος αφήνοντάς τα πότε ν' ανεμίζουν, πότε να τυλίγονται τριγύρω από τους ώμους. Η Ναζουάντα είχε ανεβεί στο τείχος διαβαίνοντας με το γοργό, ανάλαφρό της βήμα την πέτρινη γέφυρα, που ένωνε το κάστρο με την ταράτσα ανάμεσα στους δυο πυργίσκους. Με τα χέρια ακουμπισμένα στο χαμηλό μέρος μιας πολεμίστρας αγνάντευε από το προνομιακό αυτό ύψος τα μαβιά χρώματα του ορίζοντα, στο σημείο όπου ο ήλιος είχε λίγο πρωτύτερα βουτήξει μεσ' στην καταχνιά της πεδιάδας, που έμοιαζε σαν να ενώνει γης και ουρανό σε ένα. Ο δυτικός άνεμος, σαν χέρι ανυπόμονο, είχε σαρώσει στη μια μεριά του ουρανού τα πορφυρένια σύννεφα κι ο δίσκος του φεγγαριού είχε προβάλει. Λίγο-λίγο άρχιζαν κι απ' τα χαμηλά, ν' ανάβουν οι πυρσοί του κάστρου.

Από νωρίτερα σκαρφαλωμένος στο αγκωνάρι που ήταν κάποτε το τελευταίο σκαλί της σκάλας, ο Μέρταγκ δεν έπαιρνε στιγμή τα μάτια του από την ομορφιά της. Μισοκρυμμένος στη σκιά των γωνιόλιθων του νεώτερου, πρόσθετου στηρίγματος του οχυρωματικού πυργίσκου, ο νέος ένιωθε την καρδιά του να πάλλεται ταχύτερα εξ αιτίας της θωριάς της. Οι μπούκλες απ' τα εβένινα μαλλιά της που ανέμιζαν, τον έκαναν να λαχταρά να τα τυλίξει τριγύρω από τα δάχτυλά του. Να ποθεί να φέρει το πρόσωπό του σιμά στο δικό της, για να κοιτάξει με στοργή μέσα στα βάθη των ματιών της. Αχ, ας γινόταν να ρουφήξει με μια ανάσα το νέκταρ των γλυκών αυτών χειλιών… Εκλεισε τα μάτια ελπίζοντας ότι δεν ονειρευόταν κι ότι η εικόνα της δεν θα είχε αλλάξει όταν θα τ' άνοιγε. Μέσα του ευχήθηκε να σταμάταγε για λίγο ο χρόνος, για να χαρεί πιότερη ώρα τις στιγμές αυτές.

Ρουφώντας μια βαθιά ανάσα απ' τον γλυκερό αγέρα προσπάθησε να καταλαγιάσει την ανάγκη που ένιωθε γι' αυτήν. Το γεμάτο ελαφοφέγγαρο* πλησίαζε, έφτανε γοργά και ο καιρός που θα συμπλήρωνε τα δεκαπέντε του χρόνια. Στον χρόνο που είχε περάσει απ' την πρώτη γνωριμία τους, ο έρωτας μέσα του είχε μεστώσει και το μπερδεμένο κουβάρι των συναισθημάτων του γι' αυτήν είχε ξεμπλέξει. Αγαπούσε τη Ναζουάντα και ήταν πια παραπάνω από βέβαιος γι' αυτή του την αγάπη. Σίγουρος ήτανε επίσης, ότι θα συνέχιζε να την αγαπά για όσα χρόνια ζούσε. Να γινόταν μονάχα να το πει και στην ίδια! Να εύρισκε το θάρρος να της μιλήσει για τα αισθήματά του!

Τη στιγμή που ο νους του νέου ανάδευε τα βαθιά αισθήματα της καρδιάς του, εκείνη ξαφνικά έχασε έναν κτύπο. Αντίκρυ του ακριβώς επάνω στον στενό δρόμο του τείχους, που χρησίμευε για να κινούνται οι μαχητές, το μάτι του συνέλαβε ύποπτη κίνηση. Ένας άντρας βάδιζε σκυφτός, όσο να κρύβουν τη μορφή του οι πολεμίστρες. Το κοφτερό μάτι του Μέρταγκ ξέκρινε για μια στιγμή στο χέρι του τη λάμψη ενός στιλέτου, καθώς αυτός πλησίαζε ύπουλα τον φρουρό, που φύλαγε σκοπιά μπρος στον πυργίσκο. Ο νέος τινάχτηκε ολόρθος. Τη μια στιγμή ο φύλακας ήταν στο πόστο του, την άλλη χάθηκε η οπτική επαφή μαζί του. Χωρίς να μπορεί πια να δει τον άγνωστο άντρα απ' το σημείο που βρισκόταν, ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε ότι αυτός κινείται προς τη μεριά της Ναζουάντα.

 _… Ναζουάντα! …_

Κάποιος είχε μόλις εξουδετερώσει έναν φρουρό και βάδιζε προς τη μεριά _της_ κρατώντας στο χέρι του στιλέτο. Η αγαπημένη του κινδύνευε! Χωρίς ούτε στιγμή να χάσει, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, χωρίς να δειλιάσει ή φοβηθεί, αρχίνησε σαν αίλουρος να σκαρφαλώνει τα τρία μέτρα απόσταση απ' το σημείο που βρισκόταν προς τα πάνω. Αυτά τα τρία μέτρα που τον χώριζαν από την κορυφή της νεώτερης προσθήκης του παλιού τείχους και τον διάδρομο που θα μπορούσε να κινηθεί επάνω του. Στηρίζοντας τα πόδια του στα εξογκώματα των ογκόλιθων και χώνοντας τα χέρια σ' όποια χαλαρή εγκοπή ανάμεσά τους μπορούσε να ξεκρίνει στο φως του σούρουπου που όλο κι έσβηνε, σε λίγο βρέθηκε στην κορυφή. Με σβέλτες κινήσεις του γυμνασμένου του κορμιού τινάχτηκε πάνω στον στενό διάδρομο κι αρχίνισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος της ταράτσας. Το γοργό ποδοβολητό του πάνω στις πλάκες θα πρέπει να είχε ήδη ξεσηκώσει τον άλλο φρουρό, που φύλαγε στον πρώτο τον πυργίσκο κι ο Μέρταγκ ευχήθηκε μέσα του να είχε αυτός προλάβει, να υπερασπιστεί τη Ναζουάντα. Ο ίδιος δεν είχε μαζί του το σπαθί, ούτε καν το κυνηγετικό μαχαίρι του, που συνήθιζε να περνά μέσα στη δεξιά του μπότα αφήνοντας να εξέχει η λαβή. Σαν έφτασε όμως στον μικρό πυργίσκο, είδε με μάτια γεμάτα φρίκη το σώμα και του άλλου φρουρού, να είναι σωριασμένο σε μια λίμνη από αίμα επάνω στο διάδρομο, μπρος στη σκοπιά του. Πότε πρόλαβε ο δολοφόνος να φτάσει μέχρι εδώ; Χωρίς να τα χάσει λεπτό ο Μέρταγκ, τράβηξε απ' το θηκάρι του νεκρού το ξίφος, δρασκέλισε το πεσμένο σώμα κι έτρεξε σαν να είχανε τα πόδια του φτερά ως την ταράτσα, που ήξερε ότι βρισκότανε η Ναζουάντα.

Είδε το δολοφόνο να έχει πλησιάσει την κοπέλα επικίνδυνα, εκείνη να κρατά και με τα δύο χέρια μπροστά της προτεταμένο ένα μαχαίρι. Μ' ένα πήδημα ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε στο κέντρο της ταράτσας.

"Άτιμε!" φώναξε. "Εδώ… σ' εμένα!" Ταυτόχρονα επετέθη με όλη του την ορμή στον άντρα.

Ο άγνωστος στράφηκε ξαφνιασμένος. Πίστευε ότι είχε εξολοθρεύσει τους δύο φρουρούς σ' αυτή τη μεριά του τείχους κι ότι το θύμα του – παρά το μαχαίρι που κρατούσε αποφασιστικά προτεταμένο – ήταν στο έλεός του. Με το στιλέτο που κρατούσε δεν ήταν προετοιμασμένος ν' αντιμετωπίσει κάποιον με σπαθί, έριξε όμως ένα ύπουλο βλέμμα πίσω απ' τον νέο κι από την κίνησή του αυτή ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε, ότι ο δολοφόνος δεν δρούσε μονάχος. Ο σύντροφός του πρόβαλε τότε στην ταράτσα απ' τα ριζά του μικρού πυργίσκου κι επιτέθηκε στον νέο. Η παρουσία του εξηγούσε τον δεύτερο νεκρό φρουρό. Φαίνεται πως οι δύο άθλιοι συνεταίροι είχαν κινηθεί ταχύτατα, είχαν επιτεθεί ταυτόχρονα, συνεννοημένοι να εξοντώσουν τους σκοπούς των δύο πυργίσκων. Κανένας δεν τους είχε αντιληφθεί, ώστε η παρουσία τους να σημάνει συναγερμό. Ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμάστηκε να αμυνθεί, ταυτόχρονα να υπερασπιστεί τη Ναζουάντα. Αυτός ο καινούριος δολοφόνος κρατούσε στο χέρι του σπαθί.

Το ότι ήταν δύο οι αντίπαλοι κι ο ένας τους καλύτερα οπλισμένος, καθόλου δεν τον πτόησε. Διάλεξε πρώτα να επιτεθεί σ' αυτόν που έφερε το ξίφος εξουδετερώνοντας τον πιο επικίνδυνο αντίπαλο. Δεν του χρειάστηκαν πολλές κινήσεις για να διαπιστώσει, ότι, παρά το θράσος του, ο δολοφόνος δεν ήταν άξιος ξιφομάχος. Η σκέψη όμως της ύπαρξης του άλλου, που απειλούσε τη Ναζουάντα με το στιλέτο, έκανε τον νέο να βάλει όλη του την ορμή στη μάχη και τον καλύτερο εαυτό του. Με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε την κοπέλα να αμύνεται επιδέξια κρατώντας σε απόσταση με το μαχαίρι της το δολοφόνο και να ξεφεύγει, ευέλικτη καθώς ήταν, μία από τις επιθέσεις του.

Με την προσποίηση ότι θα επιτιθόταν απ' τη δεξιά μεριά του άντρα, μετά με μια γοργή στροφή γύρω απ' τον εαυτό του, ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς την άλλη και προσπάθησε ν' αφοπλίσει το δολοφόνο. Όμως απέτυχε. Ο άντρας κατάλαβε την προσποίησή του και μ' ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη τον προκάλεσε κάνοντας με το χέρι μια χυδαία χειρονομία. Ξιφομάχος καλός δεν ήταν σίγουρα, όμως είχε ίσως διακρίνει το δισταγμό του νέου να σκοτώσει. Για τον Μέρταγκ η αντιπαράθεση αυτή δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτε με τις πολλές ώρες εξάσκησης που είχε περάσει στη σχολή ξιφομαχώντας με τον Τόρνακ. Ούτε καν πλησίαζε με τα μαθήματα, που συχνά αναλάμβανε, να προγυμνάσει τους νεώτερους απ' τους αριστοκράτες μαθητές του. Ο Μέρταγκ ποτέ δεν είχε πάρει μια ζωή, παρά μονάχα αυτές των ζώων στο κυνήγι. Η σκέψη πως έπρεπε τώρα να το κάνει, γιατί αλλιώς ήταν η ζωή της Ναζουάντα που κινδύνευε, τον έκανε να καταλάβει πως όφειλε να τελειώνει μ' αυτόν τον αντίπαλο. Η αγαπημένη του μπορεί να κρατούσε τον άλλον για λίγο ακόμη, όμως ο Μέρταγκ δεν έπρεπε να ρισκάρει τη ζωή της καθυστερώντας με τις προσπάθειες να αφοπλίσει ή να πληγώσει τον δολοφόνο. Η λεπίδα του στρατιώτη που είχε στο χέρι ήταν κοφτερή. Έπρεπε να σκοτώσει! Με ορμή ακράτητη επιτέθηκε στον αντίπαλο βάζοντας όση δύναμη και μαεστρία κάτεχε απ' την ως τώρα εκπαίδευσή του. Τούτος εδώ δεν ήταν παρά ένας δολοφόνος! Έπρεπε να πεθάνει! Και οι δυο τους έπρεπε να χαθούν από τον κόσμο ετούτο. Δεν είχαν μόνο σκοτώσει τους δύο φρουρούς, ο στόχος τους ο πραγματικός ήταν η Ναζουάντα.

 _…Η Ναζουάντα!..._

Φαντάστηκε την αγαπημένη του νεκρή, με το λαιμό ανοιγμένο απ' το στιλέτο, όπως του στρατιώτη… το λεπτό της σώμα να πλέει μέσα σε μια λίμνη από το ίδιο της το αίμα… τα όμορφά της μάτια να κοιτάζουν τον κόσμο, χωρίς να τον βλέπουν… όπως κι ο στρατιώτης…

 _…Ποτέ αυτό! Ποτέ!..._

Με μια άγρια κραυγή θυμού και μίσος για το φονιά που ξεχείλιζε την ψυχή του, διαπέρασε με το ξίφος τον έναν δολοφόνο. Κατόπιν, χωρίς να χρονοτριβήσει, στράφηκε προς τον άλλο. Ο άντρας είχε στριμώξει την κοπέλα ανάμεσα στις πολεμίστρες. Η άξια Ναζουάντα είχε κατορθώσει όχι μονάχα να τον κρατήσει μακριά της, αλλά του είχε ανοίξει με την κοφτερή λεπίδα της πληγή στο μπράτσο. Το μανίκι απ' το ξεσχισμένο του πουκάμισο έσταζε αίμα πάνω στις πέτρες της ταράτσας. Ο Μέρταγκ του επετέθη με θυμό περίσσιο πληγώνοντας τον άλλο ώμο του, αυτόν του χεριού όπου κρατούσε το μαχαίρι. Ο δυνατός πόνος έκανε τον άντρα να φωνάξει, ν' αφήσει το όπλο του να πέσει και να στραφεί προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ ικετεύοντας μισοκακόμοιρα για τη ζωή του. Η οργή του νέου τον πλημμύριζε, η μυρωδιά απ' το αίμα τον είχε εξαγριώσει. Καμιά ικεσία δεν θα ήταν ικανή να σταματήσει το χέρι και τη λεπίδα του, όταν πιο πριν είχε κινδυνεύσει η Ναζουάντα. Με μια γερή κλωτσιά έριξε τον άντρα κάτω κι ετοιμάστηκε με το σπαθί να διαπεράσει το λαιμό του κρατώντας τη λαβή και με τα δύο του χέρια.

"Μη! Τον χρειαζόμαστε ζωντανό!" Ήταν η φωνή της Ναζουάντα που σταμάτησε τη λεπίδα του, στιγμές πριν αυτή εκτοξευτεί με δύναμη προς το λαιμό του δολοφόνου. Η κοπέλα τον πλησίασε και με μια αποτρεπτική κίνηση του χεριού της κατέβασε τα δικά του. "Αυτός ο άντρας δεν αντιστέκεται. Θα πρέπει να τον παραδώσουμε στους φρουρούς, για να τον ανακρίνουν" του ψιθύρισε με φωνή ήπια.

Ακολουθώντας την κίνηση του τρυφερού χεριού της, η λεπίδα του Μέρταγκ κατέβηκε λιγάκι, χωρίς να πάψει όμως στιγμή να απειλεί το λαιμό του δολοφόνου. Κοίταζε τον πεσμένο που μυξόκλαιγε με αγριάδα περισσή και αηδία, ενώ η ανάστατη καρδιά του σφυροκοπούσε μεσ' στο στήθος. Από το μέτωπό του στάλαζε ποτάμι ο ιδρώτας μπαίνοντας μεσ' στα μάτια του, κάνοντάς τα να τσούζουν. Είχε μόλις πάρει μια ζωή και το ρούχο του ήταν πιτσιλισμένο με το αίμα του σκοτωμένου εχθρού του. Στεκόταν σαν το αγρίμι με γυμνωμένα δόντια πάνω απ' το θήραμα, με μάτια ατσάλινα, με τα ρουθούνια του ν' ανοιγοκλείνουν γοργά ρουφώντας τη μυρωδιά του αίματος απ' τον χλιαρό αέρα, μια φλέβα γαλανή να πάλλεται στο πλάι του μετώπου. Όλα τα ένστικτά του απαιτούσαν να χτυπήσει. Είχε σκοτώσει στιγμές πριν και ήταν πανέτοιμος να επαναλάβει αυτή την πράξη. Τούτος εδώ ο φονιάς απείλησε τη ζωή της Ναζουάντα. Ο άθλιος όμως, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι μονάχα απ' την κοπέλα θα εύρισκε οίκτο και όχι απ' αυτόν τον ίδιο, ικέτευε πεσμένος μπρος στα πόδια αυτής που είχε δοκιμάσει να σκοτώσει. Κι η Ναζουάντα, η αρχοντοπούλα της Άμπερον, η κόρη του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, η αγαπημένη του, είχε λυπηθεί το φονιά της σταματώντας τη λεπίδα του τιμωρού του.

Η κοπέλα έπιασε τον Μέρταγκ απ' το μπράτσο σταθερά, τραβώντας τον ένα βήμα πίσω. "Μη! Δεν αξίζει τον κόπο." Ο τόνος της ήταν πιο ήπιος από πριν. Τόσο γλυκιά η φωνή της, όσο ποτέ δεν είχε ακουστεί στ' αυτιά του. Το χέρι της έκλεισε περισσότερο επάνω στους σφιγμένους μύες του μπράτσου του. "Άκου! Έρχονται οι φρουροί. Σ' αυτούς πρέπει να τον παραδώσουμε, ν' ανακριθεί όπως πρέπει."

Ο Μέρταγκ άκουσε τις βαριές μπότες των στρατιωτών να ποδοκροτούν πάνω στον πέτρινο διάδρομο. Οι αγριεμένες φωνές της μάχη του λίγο πιο πριν κι η κλαγγή των όπλων είχαν ξεσηκώσει ως φαίνεται τους φρουρούς και σήμαναν συναγερμό στο κάστρο. Μπορεί και κάποιος να είχε δει, ότι κάτι γινόταν πάνω στο τείχος. Ο νέος κατέβασε το χέρι που βαστούσε τη λεπίδα και στράφηκε προς το κορίτσι. Το πρόσωπό της του φάνηκε γαλήνιο, το μέτωπο περήφανο κι οι ώμοι στητοί όσο πάντα. Μα κάτω απ' τις ακτίνες του φεγγαριού και μέσα στα βάθη των ματιών της διέκρινε μια λάμψη, που θα ορκιζόταν, ότι ποτέ πριν δεν είχε υπάρξει.

"Έσωσες τη ζωή μου" του είπε η κοπέλα ακουμπώντας τρυφερά το χέρι της στο μάγουλό του. "Σ' ευχαριστώ γι' αυτό και υπόσχομαι, ότι δεν θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ μου."

.*.*.*.

"Ο ένας τους ήταν από τους υπηρέτες του παλατιού, πολλοί τον ξέρουν" έλεγε ο Τζόρμανταρ με φωνή γεμάτη περιφρόνηση για τον επίδοξο φονιά της Ναζουάντα. "Ο άλλος, απ' ότι ο άντρας αποκάλυψε, ήτανε πράκτορας σταλμένος κατ' ευθείαν απ' τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο βασιλιάς τους πλήρωσε με χρυσάφι για να πλήξουνε τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν." Ο αξιωματικός του Άτζιχαντ έσφιξε τον ώμο του Μέρταγκ επιδοκιμαστικά. "Σου είμαστε υπόχρεοι, παλικάρι μου. Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ…"

"Η δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα είναι άξια να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της" απάντησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Εγώ απλά… έτυχε να βρίσκομαι κοντά και είδα τον ένα φρουρό να πέφτει απ' το μαχαίρι του δολοφόνου."

Μόλις οι φρουροί του Μπορρομέο είχαν φτάσει στην ταράτσα κι η Ναζουάντα με λίγα λόγια περιγράψει το τι είχε συμβεί, τους είχαν όλους οδηγήσει μέσα στο κάστρο, μπροστά στον ίδιο το βασιλιά Λάρκιν. Ενώ ο φρούραρχος και οι στρατιώτες έσερναν τον πληγωμένο αιχμάλωτό τους στα μπουντρούμια για να τον ανακρίνουν, ο Τζόρμανταρ τους είχε ακολουθήσει. Ο Άτζιχαντ, με πρόσωπο σοβαρό και φωνή γεμάτη εξουσία, είχε ζητήσει από τη Ναζουάντα ν' αποσυρθεί στα διαμερίσματά της μαζί με την κουβερνάντα της· κι εκείνη, χωρίς κουβέντα, είχε υπακούσει. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν παρέμεινε να συνομιλεί για ώρα μυστικά με τον βασιλιά της Σούρντα και τον διάδοχό του. Όλο αυτό το διάστημα είχε ζητηθεί από τον Μέρταγκ να περιμένει σε μια άκρη της αίθουσας. Ο νέος δεν ήταν πληγωμένος, μόνο πασίδηλα ανάστατος. Κρατούσε ακόμα ασυναίσθητα σφιχτά στο χέρι τη ματωμένη λεπίδα, που μ' αυτή είχε σκοτώσει τον αντίπαλο. Το πρόσωπό του και τα ρούχα του ήσαν λερωμένα με αίμα κι η ταραχή του ολοφάνερη. Ο γιατρός του παλατιού που κλήθηκε να έρθει, μόλις ανακάλυψε ότι το αίμα που τον λέκιαζε δεν ήτανε δικό του, βιάστηκε προς στα δωμάτια της Ναζουάντα. Οι υπηρέτες του Λάρκιν είχαν φέρει μπροστά στον Μέρταγκ μία λεκάνη με νερό, για να πλυθεί κι εκείνος ακολούθησε τις παραινέσεις τους, αφού πρώτα παρέδωσε σ' αυτούς το σπαθί του νεκρού στρατιώτη. Κατόπιν ο γεροντότερος από τους υπηρέτες του είχε προσφέρει μια κούπα με νερωμένο κρασί κι είχε επιμείνει να την στραγγίσει όλη. Ο Μέρταγκ ήπιε πειθήνια. Ένιωσε μέσα του την αναστάτωση από τη μάχη με το δολοφόνο να καταλαγιάζει. Την οργή του σταδιακά να καταπέφτει. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε μία κούραση αβάσταχτη, αλλά και χαρά μεγάλη. Η Ναζουάντα ζούσε! Ήταν γερή και δυνατή όπως πάντα και οι επίδοξοι φονιάδες της, ο ένας νεκρός, ο άλλος στο μπουντρούμι. Η σκέψη ότι είχε μόλις πάρει μια ζωή δεν έπρεπε να σκιάζει τη χαρά του για τη σωτηρία της αγαπημένης. Ο άνθρωπος αυτός θα είχε σκοτώσει χωρίς οίκτο τη νεαρή κοπέλα. Τι είχε κάνει αλήθεια η Ναζουάντα, για να αξίζει μια τέτοια τύχη;

Σε λίγο ο Άτζιχαντ του είχε γνέψει να πλησιάσει κι ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στο θρόνο. Με επίσημη φωνή ο Λάρκιν του είχε ζητήσει να ιστορίσει όλα όσα συνέβησαν. Ο νέος είχε ανταποκριθεί με ζήλο, χωρίς να παραλείψει καμία λεπτομέρεια της περιπέτειάς του. Εκούσια δεν περιέλαβε σ' αυτή του την ιστόρηση τον λόγο της παρουσίας του κοντά στο αρχαίο τείχος, αλλά ευτυχώς ούτε ο βασιλιάς, ούτε ο Άτζιχαντ είχαν ρωτήσει. Μόλις όλα όσα έπρεπε να ειπωθούν ειπώθηκαν, ο Άτζιχαντ ζήτησε από ένα φρουρό των Βάρντεν να οδηγήσει τον Μέρταγκ σε κάποια από τις αίθουσες που είχαν διατεθεί για τους επαναστάτες λέγοντας ότι θα τον επισκεπτόταν αργότερα ο ίδιος. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε υπακούσει. Ο λόγος ήταν, ότι περισσότερο επιθυμούσε να μάθει τα νεώτερα γι' αυτή την παράξενη επίθεση εναντίων της Ναζουάντα, παρά η εντολή του Άτζιχαντ. Αργότερα είχαν κι άλλοι άντρες και γυναίκες των Βάρντεν μαζευτεί σ' αυτή την αίθουσα συζητώντας για το γεγονός. Πολλοί απ' αυτούς τον είχαν πλησιάσει, να τον ευχαριστήσουν. Η συμμετοχή του στη σωτηρία της κόρης του αρχηγού τους είχε γίνει γνωστή και ο καθένας αντιδρούσε με τον τρόπο του. Μια σιωπηλή υπόκλιση, ένας καλός λόγος να συνοδεύει μια χειραψία, ένα φιλικό σφίξιμο στο μπράτσο ή ένα χτύπημα στον ώμο ήταν η ανταμοιβή του για το ρόλο που είχε παίξει. Ο Μέρταγκ έβλεπε γύρω του να τον κοιτάζουν – ακόμα κι όσοι δεν τον πλησίασαν – με μάτια γεμάτα θαυμασμό, ευγνωμοσύνη, ίσως και προσδοκία. Έτσι κατάλαβε, ότι όχι μονάχα ο Άτζιχαντ, αλλά και η ίδια η Ναζουάντα έχαιρε μεγάλης εκτίμησης κι αποδοχής ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν. Όταν αργότερα ο Τζόρμανταρ επέστρεψε απ' την ανάκριση του δολοφόνου, όλοι τους τον περιτριγύρισαν ανυπόμονοι να μάθουν λεπτομέρειες. Ο Τζόρμανταρ τους είπε όλα τα νέα της ανάκρισης. Συνέχιζε τώρα να σφίγγει επιδοκιμαστικά τον ώμο του Μέρταγκ.

"Η Ναζουάντα είναι άξια κοπέλα, πανάξιοι και οι δάσκαλοι στα όπλα που την έχουν προγυμνάσει" απάντησε στην γεμάτη μετριοφροσύνη απόκριση του νέου. "Η αλήθεια όμως είναι, πως ενάντια σε δύο δολοφόνους… κι εκείνη ολομόναχη…"

Ο Μέρταγκ έτριψε αμήχανα την άκρη της μύτης του με τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού του. Αυτό που υπονοούσε ο Τζόρμανταρ δεν το άντεχε ούτε σαν σκέψη στο μυαλό του, αλλιώς θα τρελαινόταν.

"Γιατί τη Ναζουάντα;" τόλμησε να ρωτήσει. "Είπες πιο πριν, υπασπιστή, ότι οι φονιάδες πληρώθηκαν με χρυσάφι, για να πλήξουνε τους Βάρντεν. Αλλά… τη Ναζουάντα;"

Ο Τζόρμανταρ στράβωσε σ' ένα σκληρό χαμόγελο τα χείλη. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του πέτρωσαν. "Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήθελε να πλήξει τον Άτζιχαντ τον ίδιο. Σκέφτηκε προφανώς με το μιαρό μυαλό του, ότι θα έπληττε τους Βάρντεν, αν έπληττε τον αρχηγό τους εκεί όπου θα πονέσει περισσότερο. Δεν έστειλε τους δολοφόνους του για να επιτεθούν στον αρχηγό, πράγμα που ξέρει ότι είναι δύσκολο – έως εντελώς αδύνατο – παρά τους έστειλε να πάρουν τη ζωή του ίδιου του παιδιού του."

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά ο Μέρταγκ κοκάλωσε στη θέση του με φρίκη. Ποιο τέρας, ποια μαύρη ψυχή ήταν δυνατόν να έκανε τέτοιου είδους σκέψεις; Να έπαιρνε τέτοιες αποφάσεις; Η σκέψη του πέταξε γοργά στο δικό του παρελθόν και ένιωσε – για ακόμα μια φορά – ευγνωμοσύνη να κατακλύζει την καρδιά του για τον Τόρνακ. Χρόνους πριν κάποια βραδιά, ο Τόρνακ είχε τολμήσει τη ριψοκίνδυνη πράξη, να φύγουν κρυφά και μόνοι απ' τους φρουρούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε από τι είχε σωθεί τη νύχτα εκείνη… μπορεί να ήτανε μικρό παιδί, όμως… θυμόταν. Ποια θα είχε υπάρξει η ζωή του μέσα στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην, κοντά σε έναν τέτοιο βασιλιά, αν ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε ρισκάρει τη νύχτα εκείνη τη ζωή του; Ο νέος σήκωσε περήφανα το μέτωπο και ίσιωσε τους ώμους. Ήταν καιρός που είχε πάρει όρκο να ξεχάσει την καταγωγή και τ' όνομά του. Να μην θυμάται. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν ο 'μοναδικός' πατέρας του κι αυτή που ζούσε τώρα η 'αληθινή' ζωή του.

Ο Τζόρμανταρ συνέχισε ακάθεκτος.

"Ο δολοφόνος ανακρίθηκε. Ο άνθρωπος ομολόγησε τα πάντα. Δεν είμαι σε θέση να γνωρίζω ποια θα είναι η μοίρα του, είναι δουλειά του βασιλιά της Σούρντα να τον κρίνει. Ότι όμως και να του επιφυλάσσεται, του αξίζει. Απ' ότι κατάλαβα, κανείς δεν θα ήθελε να βρίσκεται στη θέση του. Ίσως τελικά να ήταν άτυχος, που αποφάσισες να σπλαχνιστείς την ελεεινή ζωή του."

Ο Μέρταγκ κατάπιε τον κόμπο που του είχε σταθεί στο λαιμό από τις αναμνήσεις και τις προηγούμενές του σκέψεις. Προσπάθησε να πει στον Τζόρμανταρ, ότι δεν ήταν η δική του θέληση, να λυπηθεί τη ζωή αυτού του άτιμου, παρά της Ναζουάντα. Ο Τζόρμανταρ όμως τον έπιασε κι από τους δύο ώμους κοιτώντας τον βαθιά στα μάτια.

" Για ένα πάντως εσύ να είσαι σίγουρος. Η πράξη σου αυτή να βοηθήσεις τη Ναζουάντα δεν πρόκειται να ξεχαστεί, ούτε απ' τον Άτζιχαντ, ούτε κι από κανέναν απ' τους Βάρντεν."

Την ώρα εκείνη οι πλατιές, δίφυλλες πόρτες άνοιξαν και στο άνοιγμά τους εμφανίστηκε ο Άτζιχαντ. Έγνεψε καθησυχαστικά σε όσους τον περιτριγύρισαν κι ανοίγοντας αποφασισμένος δρόμο ανάμεσά τους πλησίασε τον Μέρταγκ. Με μάτια που έλαμπαν γεμάτα επιβολή και ύφος επίσημο ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν στάθηκε αντίκρυ του, για ν' απευθυνθεί σ' αυτόν με φωνή, που έγινε ακουστή απ' όλους.

"Οφείλω να παραδεχτώ, Μέρταγκ γιε του Τόρνακ, ότι σε σένα χρεωστώ το μέγιστο χρέος που ένας άνθρωπος μπορεί να έχει. Έσωσες το παιδί μου, τη μοναχοθυγατέρα μου, κι αυτό είναι κάτι, που ποτέ όσο ζω δεν θα ξεχάσω. Γι' αυτή σου την πράξη είμαι υπόχρεος." Ο Άτζιχαντ ακούμπησε πάνω στο στήθος τη δεξιά παλάμη κι έγειρε λίγο το κεφάλι μπροστά στον νέο, σαν έκφραση ευγνωμοσύνης κι ευχαριστίας.

Ο Μέρταγκ τον κοίταξε θαρρετά στα μάτια. Κάτι στον τόνο της φωνής του έδειχνε ότι ο Άτζιχαντ, που συνήθως ήταν ψυχρός απέναντί του, τον είχε αποδεχτεί. Μπροστά σ' αυτόν τον άντρα όμως, το ένστικτό του έλεγε, ότι καλύτερα θα ήταν να μετρά προσεκτικά τα λόγια.

"Δεν έκανα τίποτε περισσότερο απ' όσα όφειλε να κάνει ο καθένας, που τυχόν έβλεπε κάποιον να κινδυνεύει. Η Ναζουάντα αμύνθηκε επιδέξια με το μαχαίρι της. Ακόμα και χωρίς τη συμβολή μου θα είχε επιβιώσει ωσότου έρθουν οι φρουροί."

Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν αξιολόγησε για λίγο τον νεαρό κρίνοντας τα λεγόμενά του. Η περηφάνια του γιου του Τόρνακ ήτανε πάντοτε ολοφάνερη κι, όπως ο Άτζιχαντ πίστευε, όχι μονάχα για τη δεξιότητά του στα όπλα. Τα λόγια του όμως και το μετρημένο του ύφος έδειχναν ότι ούτε η πράξη του, ούτε και η μεγάλη αποδοχή της από τους άλλους, είχαν κεντρίσει μέσα του το παραμικρό ίχνος ξιπασιάς. Ο Άτζιχαντ γι' αυτό τον εξετίμησε.

"Έστω και έτσι, δεν παύω να σου είμαι ευγνώμων κι υπόχρεος" του είπε. "Ίσως μια μέρα να κατορθώσω ν' ανταποδώσω αυτό το χρέος." Κατόπιν έγνεψε σε δύο φρουρούς που τον ακολουθούσαν, να πλησιάσουν. "Μπορείς να γυρίσεις τώρα στο σπίτι σου, γιε του Τόρνακ. Επειδή η ώρα έχει περάσει, οι δύο φρουροί μου θα σε συνοδέψουν μέχρι εκεί. Δώσε τα χαιρετίσματά μου στον πατέρα σου και πες του, ότι πρέπει να είναι περήφανος για το γιο του. Πες του επίσης, πως τον συγχαίρω για τη δουλειά που έκανε διδάσκοντας την κόρη μου και του εύχομαι καλή υγεία."

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε κι έφυγε ακολουθούμενος από τους δύο φρουρούς κι ο Άτζιχαντ απόμεινε να τον κοιτά καθώς βάδιζε προς την έξοδο της αίθουσας. Παρά την ευγνωμοσύνη που λίγο πριν είχε εκφράσει σ' αυτό το αγόρι, παρά την αιώνια υποχρέωση που θα έπρεπε να του έχει, η ίδια εκείνη απέχθεια που πάντοτε συνόδευε την παρουσία του, χτύπησε απρόσμενα και πάλι. Το ύφος το περήφανο του Μέρταγκ κι ο τρόπος που κοιτάζανε τα μάτια του το συνομιλητή του, η όλη κίνηση του σώματος κι η ίδια η φωνή του, έφερναν στη μνήμη του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν δυσάρεστες αναμνήσεις από το παρελθόν του. Ιδίως αυτή του η φωνή, που πάντοτε του έδινε την εντύπωση ότι την είχε ξανακούσει. Απέφευγε μάλιστα να θυμάται καν το πού, ούτε ήθελε να συσχετίσει αυτό το αγόρι μ' εκείνο το πρόσωπο, στο οποίο η ανάμνηση της φωνής αυτής παρέπεμπε.

Ο Άτζιχαντ ανάσανε βαθιά κι έγνεψε στον Τζόρμανταρ και κάποιους απ' το συμβούλιο των Βάρντεν να πλησιάσουν. Η σκέψη ότι, ακόμα και ύστερα απ' το καλό που του είχε κάνει ο Μέρταγκ, η υποσυνείδητη αντιπάθεια που ένιωθε γι' αυτόν διαρκούσε, τον ενόχλησε. Τα ανόμοια χαρακτηριστικά αυτού του νέου με του πατέρα του, τίποτε δεν μπορούσαν να σημαίνουν. Σίγουρα θα έμοιαζε σ' εκείνη… την άγνωστη… που πιθανών οι στάχτες και τα κόκαλά της να είχαν μείνει εκεί πίσω… στα αιματοβαμμένα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας… όπως και της δικής του της λατρεμένης της γυναίκας. Ο Μέρταγκ άλλωστε δεν ήταν άλλος, παρά ένα παιδί που μεγάλωσε χωρίς μητέρα. Κάποιος, που τώρα πια ο Άτζιχαντ του χρεωστούσε την υπέρτατη χάρη.

* * *

* Μια απ τις ονομασίες για την πανσέληνο του Ιουλίου, όπου τα κέρατα των ελαφιών μεγαλώνουν.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	5. Απρόσμενα ανταμώματα

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Απρόσμενα ανταμώματα**

 _Χάρηκε για την αναπάντεχη συνάντηση κι ας κράτησε για λίγο…_

 _Θα πρέπει να είχαν να ειδωθούν είκοσι τόσους χρόνους. Απ' τον καιρό που εκείνος ήταν ακόμα νέος κι άγουρος. Πριν στρατολογηθεί στην υπηρεσία που άλλαξε για πάντα τη ζωή του…_

 _Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη, ίσως η μόνη, αγαπημένη εκείνων των καιρών. Αν γι' αγάπη μπορούσε να νοηθεί το πρώιμο χτυποκάρδι, που τον ανάγκαζε να ξαγρυπνά τα βράδια και είχε κόψει κάθε όρεξή του για ψωμί…_

 _Για ένα μικρό διάστημα τη συναντούσε στο προκαθορισμένο ραντεβού τους, κάτω απ' τη μεγάλη ακακία που φύτρωνε έξω απ' τα τείχη. Εξαφανίζονταν μετά μαζί στην εξοχή για περιπάτους μακρινούς, όπου αντάλλασσαν θερμά φιλήματα και τολμηρά χάδια…_

 _Σε λίγες βδομάδες εκείνη είχε ακολουθήσει τους πολυδαίδαλους δρόμους της ζωής της φεύγοντας μακριά κι αφήνοντάς τον πίσω. Δεν του είχε πάρει καιρό να την ξεχάσει…_

 _Τώρα όμως, στ' αλήθεια χάρηκε να της μιλήσει πάλι. Δεν εύρισκε να έχει διόλου αλλάξει, παρά τα τόσα χρόνια που μεσολάβησαν από εκείνη, την τελευταία τους συνάντηση…_

 _Ήταν περαστική και πάλι απ' τα μέρη τους, είπε, σε μια απ' τις περίπλοκες αναζητήσεις της ζωής της…_

 _"Αν είναι η κατάσταση που το επιβάλει, σε δέχομαι λίγο καιρό μαζί μου…"_

.*.*.*.

Η Ναζουάντα άφησε χαλαρά τα ινία του αλόγου της κι αυτό κάλπασε ξέφρενο στον κάμπο που απλωνόταν γύρω απ' τον βραχώδη λόφο, πάνω στον οποίο ήταν χτισμένη η πόλη της Άμπερον. Από τη μέρα που είχε γίνει η δολοφονική απόπειρα εναντίων της, ο Άτζιχαντ είχε αναθέσει σε έμπιστους σ' εκείνον φρουρούς τη φύλαξή της. Η διαταγή τους δεν ήταν απλώς να την ακολουθούν διακριτικά από κάποια απόσταση, αλλά να μην φεύγουνε στιγμή απ' το πλευρό της. Οι άντρες παρίσταντο σε όλες τις καθημερινές δραστηριότητες της ζωής της, πράγμα που καθόλου δεν άρεσε στη Ναζουάντα. Η κοπέλα πνιγόταν από αυτή τη στενή επιτήρηση. Τα πρωινά που θα έβγαινε απ' την κάμαρά της – για να διαπιστώσει ότι οι φρουροί στέκονταν όχι μονάχα έξω απ' αυτήν, αλλά και τριγύρω στο διάδρομο έχοντας φυλάξει με βάρδιες καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της νύχτας – δύο απ' αυτούς θα την ακολουθούσαν όπου κι αν πήγαινε. Η Ναζουάντα είχε προσέξει ότι, εκτός από τους δύο αυτούς σωματοφύλακες, υπήρχαν κι άλλοι σκορπισμένοι ένα γύρω, να παρακολουθούν με βλέμμα καχύποπτο τις κινήσεις των ανθρώπων – παλατιανών ή μη – που τύχαινε να περιφέρονται στον ίδιο μ' εκείνη χώρο.

Στην αρχή είχε τολμήσει να παραπονεθεί στον Άτζιχαντ λέγοντας ότι ήταν παραπάνω από ικανή να προφυλάξει τον εαυτό της και ισχυριζόμενη πως απόπειρες, σαν κι αυτή που είχε γίνει εις βάρος της, δεν ήταν δυνατόν να καταστρώνονται κάθε μέρα. Ο αρχηγός όμως των Βάρντεν είχε σταθεί ανένδοτος. Δύο ήταν οι κύριοι στόχοι της ζωής του, είπε. Ο πρώτος ήταν η όλη υπόθεση της επανάστασης κι ο άλλος η ασφάλεια και ευημερία της θυγατέρας του. Δεν θα επέτρεπε για κανένα λόγο ούτε να κινδυνεύσει η Ναζουάντα, ούτε και οι πράκτορες του Γκαλμπατόριξ να εξουδετερώνουν τις δικές του ενέργειες έμμεσα, εκβιάζοντάς τον με τη ζωή της ίδιας του της κόρης. Στα λόγια του αυτά η Ναζουάντα δεν είχε ν' αντιτάξει ανάλογης βαρύτητας επιχειρήματα, έτσι είχε αποδεχτεί – αν και με φανερή δυσφορία – τη θέλησή του. Κατανοούσε τις ανησυχίες του Άτζιχαντ, όμως τις εύρισκε υπερβολικές. Επιπλέον η στενότατη αυτή επιτήρηση την καταπίεζε τόσο, όσο να φθάνουνε στιγμές, που ακόμα και για την αγάπη του πατέρα της, να μην αντέχει.

Η Ναζουάντα γνώριζε καλά, ότι είχε ήδη αποσταλεί αίτημα στους νάνους του Φάρδεν Ντουρ για συμμαχία κι αν ο βασιλιάς τους Ρόθγκαρ και οι εκπρόσωποι των φυλών το αποδέχονταν, όλα επρόκειτο ν' αλλάξουν για τους Βάρντεν. Οι αρχηγοί και ο στρατός τους, τα γυναικόπαιδα και τα κοπάδια τους, επρόκειτο να εγκαταλείψουν σύντομα τη Σούρντα. Όλος τους ο λαός θα εύρισκε καταφύγιο κάτω απ' τους βράχους του βουνού Μπέορ, μέσα στις ασφαλείς, αλλά υπόγειες πόλεις των νάνων. Αυτή η προοπτική ανακούφιζε τον Άτζιχαντ, αλλά προκαλούσε στην κόρη του επιπρόσθετη δυσφορία. Οι γαλανοί ουρανοί, τα καταπράσινα δάση και οι πλατιές πεδιάδες, που τόσο αγαπούσε, θα της έλειπαν. Ακόμα κι αν αποδεχόταν για κάποιο διάστημα τη στέρησή τους, τουλάχιστον ήθελε να τα χαρεί όσο μπορούσε. Και μόνη! Χωρίς την επιτήρηση των Βάρντεν.

Οι φρουροί ήταν επίμονοι στο να ακολουθούν, αλλά και η Ναζουάντα πολυμήχανη και αποφασισμένη. Προφασιζόμενη ότι ήθελε να επισκεφθεί τους βασιλικούς στάβλους, για να διαπιστώσει αν φροντίζεται σωστά η καινούρια της φοράδα, είχε κατευθυνθεί το ίδιο πρωί προς τα εκεί, φορώντας μέσα απ' τα φουστάνια της τα κατάλληλα ρούχα για ιππασία. Στην αυλή έξω από τους στάβλους επικρατούσε μεγάλη αναστάτωση. Ήταν η μέρα που ο πρίγκιπας με τους εταίρους του επρόκειτο να βγουν στην πεδιάδα για γυμνάσια με τ' άλογά τους, κάτι που η κοπέλα γνώριζε απ' την προηγούμενη. Έφιπποι νέοι της αριστοκρατίας γέμιζαν το χώρο και υπηρέτες μαζί με τους σταβλίτες έτρεχαν πάνω κάτω εκτελώντας υπηρεσίες και τα καθήκοντά τους. Η Ναζουάντα απαίτησε να σελωθεί άμεσα και η δική της η φοράδα, ενώ την ώρα που οι εξαναγκασμένοι ν' ακολουθήσουνε φρουροί έσπευδαν να εφοδιαστούν με άλογα, βιάστηκε να ξεφορτωθεί και τη φαρδιά της φούστα.

Ξέφρενο το πλήθος των ιππέων ξεχύθηκε έξω απ' τις πύλες, προς τον φιδογυριστό δρόμο που ξετυλιγόταν στην κατωφέρεια του λόφου ακολουθώντας τις βραχώδεις πλαγιές μέχρι την πεδιάδα κι η Ναζουάντα, καλπάζοντας με ορμή και τόλμη, ανακατεύτηκε ανάμεσά τους. Η ομάδα κάλπασε στην πεδιάδα με τους δύο φρουρούς ν' ακολουθούνε το κατόπι, για να διαπιστώσουν έντρομοι – όταν οι εταίροι με τον πρίγκιπα συντάχθηκαν – ότι η κόρη με της οποίας τη φύλαξη είχαν επιφορτιστεί, δεν βρισκόταν πια μαζί τους. Οι ερωτήσεις οι επίμονες, που ακολουθήθηκαν από ειρωνείες και δυσφορία εκ μέρους των ευγενών, τίποτε δεν απέδωσαν. Κανείς δεν είχε δει την κόρη του Άτζιχαντ ανάμεσά τους. Ήτανε τάχα δυνατόν ένα κορίτσι να είναι τόσο επιδέξιο με τ' άλογο, ώστε να χαθεί από τους φρουρούς της στη λίγη απόσταση απ' το παλάτι ως τον κάμπο; Ήτανε σίγουροι οι φρουροί, ότι η λαίδη Ναζουάντα δεν είχε χασομερήσει στην αυλή μπροστά στους στάβλους, φροντίζοντας να στρώνει ακόμα αυτάρεσκα τις δίπλες απ' τις φαρδιές της φούστες επάνω στη μικρή και πλάγια γυναικεία σέλα;

Μην μπορώντας να τα βγάλουν μαζί τους πέρα οι φρουροί, πήραν τα πίσω μπρος γυρίζοντας στο κάστρο, χωρίς να ξέρουν ότι η Ναζουάντα παρακολουθούσε κρυφά κι από απόσταση τον άδοξο αυτό γυρισμό τους. Προηγουμένως, μέσα στο πανδαιμόνιο της τρεχάλας στην κατωφέρεια, είχε προνοήσει μετά από μια απότομη στροφή, να χωθεί ανάμεσα σε μια φαρδιά σχισμή των βράχων. Εκεί περίμενε ήσυχα όλους να προσπεράσουν φροντίζοντας να ησυχάσει τη φοράδα. Κατόπιν δεν είχε παρά να στρέψει, ν' ακολουθήσει ένα άλλο μονοπάτι που γνώριζε καλά κι απ' το σημείο εκείνο, να ξεχυθεί ελεύθερα στον κάμπο.

Ευχαριστημένη με τη μαεστρία της στο καβαλίκεμα του αλόγου κι ικανοποιημένη με την πονηριά της, να διαφύγει της προσοχής των φρουρών της, κάλπαζε τώρα στην πεδιάδα ανασαίνοντας ελεύθερα τον βόρειο άνεμο που της μαστίγωνε το πρόσωπο. Οι πυκνές κοτσίδες των μαλλιών της ανέμιζαν σαν μαύρο σάλι επάνω στις λεπτές της πλάτες και τα φαρδιά της παντελόνια σε τίποτε δεν ενοχλούσαν την κίνηση και την ορμή της. Χάρις σ' αυτά τα ρούχα, που χρησιμοποιούσε και στα μαθήματα ξιφομαχίας, η Ναζουάντα μπορούσε να ιππεύει πάντοτε το άλογο καβαλητά σαν άντρας.

Στην αρχή η επιθυμία να καλπάσει χωρίς επιτήρηση γύρω απ' την πόλη της είχε φανεί διασκέδαση αρκετή. Γοργά όμως η κοπέλα αποφάσισε, ότι πολύ θα ήθελε να επισκεφθεί το πυκνό δάσος βορειοδυτικά της Άμπερον, έτσι άλλαξε κατεύθυνση. Η σκέψη να βρεθεί για λίγο μόνη χωρίς την ασφυκτική εποπτεία των φρουρών, χωρίς παλατιανούς τριγύρω της, μέσα στη σιγαλιά του δάσους και κάτω απ' τον βαθύσκιωτο θόλο των δέντρων, την τράβηξε σ' αυτό το μέρος σαν μαγνήτης. Φτάνοντας στις παρυφές του δάσους, η έγνοια πως ίσως συναντούσε κυνηγούς με την ακολουθία τους που ανήκαν στο αρχοντολόι του κάστρου, την έκανε να τραβήξει ακόμα βορειότερα. Στα μέρη αυτά, το ήξερε καλά, ότι θα ήταν δύσκολο να ξεστρατίσει κάποιος από την Άμπερον, ίσως μονάχα κάτοικοι της Λίθγκοου που ταξίδευαν στο νότο και σίγουρα δεν γνώριζαν ποια είναι.

Η Ναζουάντα μπήκε στο δάσος ακολουθώντας ένα σκιερό μονοπάτι. Είχε βρεθεί και παλαιότερα σ' αυτό το μέρος παρέα με τον πρίγκιπα Όρριν κι ανθρώπους απ' τη συνοδεία του. Θυμόταν πως βαθύτερα στις λόχμες, εκεί όπου πύκνωναν τα δέντρα, κυλούσε τα γάργαρα νερά του ένα κελαρυστό ρυάκι, όπου για πρώτη της φορά είχε δει ελάφι. Ο Όρριν είχε ισχυριστεί, ότι υπήρχαν πολλά ακόμα. Αγέλες που κρύβονταν βαθιά στο δασοτόπι και πότε-πότε έφταναν ως τις όχθες του ρυακιού να ξεδιψάσουν. Αυτό ήταν μόνο ένα απ' το κοπάδι, καλό κυνήγι για επιδέξιους τοξότες, που θα έστηναν εκεί καρτέρι.

Η Ναζουάντα κατευθύνθηκε προς το ρυάκι. Ο άνεμος της πεδιάδας και ο ξέφρενος καλπασμός είχαν στεγνώσει το λαιμό της, το ίδιο, φανταζόταν, και του αλόγου. Λαχτάρησε να πιει απ' το τρεχούμενο νερό και να ποτίσει τη λαχανιασμένη της φοράδα. Όταν το μονοπάτι που διέσχιζε το δάσος έγινε αρκετά στενό και το στρώμα απ' τα πεσμένα φύλλα τόσο παχύ, ώστε να μη βλέπει το άλογο πού πρέπει να πατά, η κοπέλα αφίππευσε. Κάτω απ' τις λεπτές ακτίνες του ήλιου, που διαπερνούσαν εδώ κι εκεί τα χρυσαφιά φυλλώματα, οδήγησε η ίδια τη φοράδα ως το ρυάκι κρατώντας την απ' τα ινία. Οι δύο φιδογυριστές του όχθες απλώνονταν γεμάτες πρασινάδα και χνουδάτες, μουσκλιασμένες πέτρες, όσο το μάτι μπορούσε να διακρίνει. Ανάμεσά τους φύτρωναν μικρά, χρυσά κρινάκια και πλήθος άλλα ταπεινά νερολούλουδα, που, ξεχωρίζοντας ανάμεσα από τα πεσμένα φύλλα, ομόρφαιναν τον τόπο. Η Ναζουάντα προέτρεψε τη φοράδα της στο ρυάκι αφήνοντάς την να πιει όσο ήθελε απ' το δροσερό νερό. Παραδίπλα γονάτισε κι εκείνη πάνω στις πέτρες και, κάνοντας τις παλάμες κούπα, ήπιε λαίμαργα μέχρι να ξεδιψάσει. Μπορεί το καλοκαίρι να βρισκόταν προς τα τέλη του, μα ο ήλιος μεσουρανούσε κι η μέρα ήτανε ζεστή.

Η Ναζουάντα έλυσε την τραχηλιά της κι άνοιξε τα πάνω κορδόνια απ' το πουκάμισο βρέχοντας με το κρύο νερό το λαιμό της και το μπούστο. Κατόπιν κάθισε πάνω στη χλόη κι αρχίνησε να σκουπίζει το νερό με το μαντήλι ενώ η φοράδα έβοσκε την παχιά χλόη γύρω απ' τα βράχια. Ανάμεσα στα πυκνά κλαδιά άκουγε φωνές πουλιών, να διαλαλούν περίτρανα το χλιαρό μεσημέρι, που οι ζεστές ακτίνες του ήλιου άπλωναν πάνω από τα δέντρα. Μια οικογένεια νεροπόντικες ξεγλίστρησαν απ' το ρυάκι που δροσίζονταν αναζητώντας καταφύγιο στη φωλιά τους τρομαγμένοι. Δυο πρασινοκέφαλες αγριόπαπιες ξεπετάχτηκαν λίγο πιο κάτω πίσω απ' τις φτέρες φουρφουρίζοντας στα ρηχά, πετώντας τις πιτσίλες του νερού ένα γύρω. Τα αγριοκούνελα που ξεσήκωσε το πέταγμά τους έτρεξαν δώθε-εκείθε τρομαγμένα κάποιες στιγμές, για να εξαφανιστούν και πάλι ανάμεσα στις κίτρινες λειχήνες και τις σκιές των αιωνόβιων πλάτανων και των ευθυτενών, πλατύφυλλων σφενδάμνων.

Η Ναζουάντα χαμογέλασε ευτυχισμένη. Η καρδιά της άνοιγε σαν χαρωπό λουλούδι στην απλή ομορφιά της φύση και σ' όλες αυτές τις μικροσκοπικές υπάρξεις που αντιλαμβανόταν να τριγυρίζουν γύρω της. Η σκέψη ότι όλα αυτά θα χάνονταν απ' τη ζωή της για καιρό, όσο τουλάχιστον οι Βάρντεν θα έπρεπε να κρύβονται κάτω απ' τους ίσκιους των βουνών των νάνων, βρισκόταν μακριά την ώρα εκείνη. Η κόρη άφησε τις αισθήσεις της να γεμίσουν από το γλυκό τραγούδισμα των πουλιών και το λεπτό άρωμα των αγριόμουρων, που κάπου εκεί κοντά ωρίμαζαν πάνω στους θάμνους τους. Φύλλα που σάπιζαν ανάκατα με το υγραμένο χώμα και τ' αποσαθρωμένα ξύλα σκόρπιζαν ένα γύρω τη γήινη οσμή τους κι ένα πυκνό σύννεφο από ξαφνιασμένα έντομα ισορροπούσε επάνω απ' το ρυάκι.

Πάνω που η καρδιά της Ναζουάντα γέμιζε με τη γαλήνη του γλυκού απομεσήμερου, το σπάσιμο του κλαδιού, που αντήχησε ξωπίσω της, ακούστηκε σαν ήχος παράταιρος αλαφιάζοντάς την. Η κοπέλα άρπαξε το μαχαίρι που έκρυβε ανάμεσα στις δίπλες του ρούχου της και τινάχτηκε ολόρθη, πανέτοιμη για ν' αντιμετωπίσει κάθε παρείσακτο, που είχε φανεί ακάλεστος, να διαλύσει τη χαλαρότητα της στιγμής. Το τεντωμένο με το μαχαίρι χέρι της κατέβηκε μια στάλα και τ' αγριεμένα μάτια της γλύκαναν σαν τον είδε. Ο νέος στεκόταν πίσω της σε μικρή απόσταση έχοντας προβάλει ανάμεσα απ' τους θάμνους. Στο ένα του χέρι κρατούσε τόξο κυνηγετικό, στο άλλο τη φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του κι απ' τη φαρδιά του ζώνη κρέμονταν δύο μικρά θηράματα. Την είχε σίγουρα αναγνωρίσει. Τα μάγουλα του ήταν κατακόκκινα και την κοιτούσε με μάτια που έλαμπαν. Ένα χαμόγελο εγκάρδιο απλωνόταν ήδη σ' όλο του το πρόσωπο φωτίζοντας με πασίδηλη χαρά τα χαρακτηριστικά του.

"Δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα;"

.*.*.*.

"Μέρταγκ!"

Ο νέος πλησίασε μόνο δυο βήματα κρατώντας τη μεταξύ τους απόσταση. "Εγώ είμαι, δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα, δεν είχα την πρόθεση να σε τρομάξω. Λυπάμαι αν το έκανα άθελά μου." Σαν η κοπέλα δεν είπε κάτι, εκείνος συνέχισε. "Βρίσκομαι εδώ να κυνηγήσω" δήλωσε δείχνοντας το τόξο του. "Σκοπός μου ήταν να στήσω καρτέρι στο ρυάκι. Δεν φανταζόμουν πως θα βρισκόταν εδώ και κάποιος άλλος."

Με αργές κινήσεις η Ναζουάντα θηκάρωσε και πάλι το μαχαίρι της. Αν είχε για σκοπό να κυνηγήσει, τότε θα έπρεπε να είναι πιο προσεκτικός στο πού πατούσε. Ο θόρυβος του κλαδιού που έσπασε, θα είχε σημάνει συναγερμό για τα θηράματα. Εκτός κι αν είχε επίτηδες πατήσει πάνω του δηλώνοντας σ' αυτήν την παρουσία του με τέτοιο τρόπο.

"Δεν τρόμαξα απ' την εμφάνισή σου" είπε ανακτώντας το σύνηθες, ηγεμονικό παράστημά της. "Κανείς ποτέ όμως δεν έχασε σαν πρόσεξε." Πάντοτε έτρεφε συμπάθεια περισσή για τον δάσκαλο της ξιφασκίας Τόρνακ, συμπάθεια που είχε επεκταθεί απ' την αρχή και στον γιο του. Ιδίως από τη μέρα που αυτός είχε συμμετάσχει στη διάσωσή της παραβλέποντας τον όποιο κίνδυνο για τη ζωή του, η Ναζουάντα τον είχε θεωρήσει φίλο. Και τώρα, παρ' ότι βρισκόταν μονάχη μεσ' στο δάσος, δεν πίστευε πως είχε τίποτε να φοβηθεί από το φίλο και σωτήρα της.

Η κοπέλα τακτοποίησε τ' αναστατωμένα της μαλλιά και ρούχα κι έδεσε πάλι την τραχηλιά της. Κατόπιν φώναξε κοντά της τη φοράδα, που πειθήνια υπάκουσε. Ο νέος κρέμασε στον ώμο τη φαρέτρα και πέρασε το τόξο χιαστί στο στήθος. Η όλη συμπεριφορά του δεν έδειχνε διάθεση να φύγει, ούτε πλησίασε όμως και κοντύτερα. Συνέχισε να την κοιτάζει με το ίδιο λαμπερό βλέμμα όπως και πριν, ενώ το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά του πρόδιδε την αμηχανία του.

"Ξεστράτισες από τη συνοδεία των αρχόντων;" τη ρώτησε με ύφος γεμάτο ενδιαφέρον. Όλη τη μέρα που τριγύριζε στο δάσος δεν είχε πάρει ούτε το μάτι ούτε τ' αυτί του είδηση την παρουσία άλλων. Αν όμως η Ναζουάντα βρισκόταν εδώ μόνη… Μην είχε χαθεί απ' τους δικούς της;

Η κοπελίτσα γέλασε εγκάρδια και τον πλησίασε αυτή κρατώντας τη φοράδα απ' το καπίστρι. Απ' τον καιρό που είχε γίνει η δολοφονική απόπειρα εναντίων της, ο Άτζιχαντ είχε απότομα διακόψει τα μαθήματα ξιφασκίας με το δάσκαλό της. Στη Ναζουάντα δεν είχε εξηγήσει το γιατί, η ίδια όμως πίστευε, ότι αιτία ήταν η επικείμενη μετεγκατάσταση στους νάνους. Της είχε λείψει ο Τόρνακ κι οι διδαχές του, το ίδιο και ο Μέρταγκ κι οι όλο ταμπεραμέντο και ορμή αναμετρήσεις τους.

"Ας πούμε… πως τους βαρέθηκα όλους αυτούς με τη στερεότυπη ετικέτα και τον καθωσπρεπισμό τους και αποφάσισα, πως μου χρειάζεται μια μέρα κοντά στη φύση" αποκρίθηκε.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε με κατανόηση στο λόγο της. "Κι εγώ έχω βγει απ' τα χαράματα να κυνηγήσω" ξανάπε. " Ήταν κανονισμένο να έρθουμε με τον πατέρα μου, αλλά εκείνος ένιωσε… μια ξαφνική αδιαθεσία." Τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν για μια στιγμή κοιτάζοντας τη γη, όμως γοργά στραφήκανε επάνω της και πάλι. Τα χείλη του έσπασαν σ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. "Ερχόμουν στο ρυάκι έχοντας σκοπό να στήσω καρτέρι για κάποιο ελάφι" είπε.

"Δεν είδα κάποιο, όση ώρα είμαι εδώ." Η Ναζουάντα χάιδεψε το μέτωπο της φοράδας της. Ακούμπησε κατόπιν τρυφερά το μάγουλό της στο πλάι του λαιμού της. Για λίγο απόμειναν σιωπηλά να τον κοιτάζουν, άλογο και κορίτσι, με τα ίδια υγρά μάτια.

"Έχεις όμορφη φοράδα, δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα" είπε με θαυμασμό ο Μέρταγκ.

"Μη με φωνάζεις 'δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα'. Λέγε με απλά με τ' όνομά μου" παραπονέθηκε εκείνη.

Παίρνοντας θάρρος απ' τα λόγια της, ο νέος πλησίασε και χάιδεψε κι αυτός το μουσούδι και το μέτωπο του αλόγου. Τα μακριά του δάχτυλα μπλέχτηκαν μέσα στην πυκνή χαίτη.

"Πώς ήρθες ως εδώ; Με άλογο;" τον ρώτησε η Ναζουάντα κοιτάζοντας εξεταστικά πίσω του. Ανάμεσα στα πυκνά φυλλώματα δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει το παραμικρό, σκέφτηκε όμως πως η απόσταση απ' την Άμπερον ήταν μεγάλη για να έχει πεζοπορήσει κάποιος μέχρι το δάσος.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε πως 'όχι'. "Ερχόμουνα πεζή από την πόλη, ώσπου συνάντησα έναν έμπορο με αμάξι. Κατευθυνόταν προς την Λίθγκοου και δέχτηκε να με πάρει μαζί του κάποια απόσταση. Ελπίζω αργότερα να βρω κάποιο άλλο μέσον να γυρίσω. Αλλιώς θα πρέπει να βαδίσω ως την Άμπερον, πράγμα που θα είναι δύσκολο, ειδικά αν έχω πετύχει στο κυνήγι μου ελάφι.

Η Ναζουάντα συνοφρυώθηκε για λίγο. "Δεν έχει ελάφια εδώ γύρω, σου το είπα." Το ενδεχόμενο να αφαιρεθεί η ζωή ενός τέτοιου ζώου πανέμορφου, που την προηγούμενη φορά που βρέθηκε σ' αυτό το μέρος είχε θαυμάσει, τη δυσαρεστούσε.

Με πρόδηλη αμηχανία ο Μέρταγκ έδειξε κάτι πάνω στη βρεμένη γη, πίσω απ' τους θάμνους. "Για δες εδώ, ετούτα τα χνάρια. Είναι τα βήματα του ελαφιού κι εγώ τ' ακολουθώ από ώρα" είπε.

Η κοπέλα πλησίασε εξετάζοντας τα ίχνη με περιέργεια περισσή κι ενδιαφέρον. "Γνωρίζεις να διαβάζεις τόσο καλά τ' αποτυπώματα πάνω στη γη;" Ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν ήταν λίγοι που κάτεχαν παρόμοια δεξιότητα κι η θέση τους στο στράτευμα ζηλευτή.

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε, ενώ τα μάτια του άστραψαν από περίσσια περηφάνια. "Και βέβαια γνωρίζω!"

Της έδειξε κι άλλα πολλά ίχνη πουλιών και ζώων. Κινήσεις ρυθμικές, συνήθειά τους και πράξεις που αποτυπώνονταν πάνω στο χώμα, στα σαπισμένα φύλλα, ή ακόμα στα μισομασημένα χαμηλά φυλλώματα των δέντρων και τα σπασμένα τρυφερά κλαδιά των θάμνων. Της είπε πώς να ξεχωρίζει το μακρόσυρτο αποτύπωμα του νερόφιδου, από το σούρσιμο της σαύρας· το ασταθές βήμα ενός σκαντζόχοιρου που πάει φορτωμένος στη φωλιά του, απ' το γοργότερο του ασβού· το γεμάτο φόβο τρελό τρέξιμο του αγριοκούνελου από το υπολογισμένο πήδημα ενός λαγού. Να τες κι οι δίχηλες λακκούβες του ποδαριού της ελαφίνας, ελαφρύτερες από ενός αρσενικού. Τούτη εδώ, κάπου είχε χτυπήσει το πίσω αριστερό της πόδι και κούτσαινε. Κάποια στιγμή θα κουραζόταν, θα σταματούσε στο ρυάκι για να πιει… να ξαποστάσει… εύκολη λεία.

Η Ναζουάντα άφησε τη φοράδα να βοσκήσει και πάλι κοντά στο νερό, ακολουθώντας όλο ενδιαφέρον τα δικά του βήματα καταμήκος της όχθης. Εύρισκε τις όλο ζωντάνια περιγραφές του, να φέρνουν μπρος στα μάτια της την εικόνα κάθε ζώου ή πουλιού, που είχαν πρωτύτερα συχνάσει εκεί, πλάι στα δροσερά, φυλλοσκέπαστα νερά. Ζούσε κι η ίδια, γοητευμένη μέσα απ' τα λόγια του, τις συνήθειές τους. Ο Μέρταγκ θα πρέπει να είχε περάσει ώρες ατέλειωτες κοντά στη φύση παρατηρώντας το δάσος και τα πλάσματα που κατοικούσαν μέσα του. Η κοπέλα δεν θυμόταν να έχει ποτέ διασκεδάσει τόσο στις σύντομες εκείνες εκδρομές, που κάτοικοι του παλατιού διοργάνωναν για βόλτες ή κυνήγια. Έπιασε τον εαυτό της πολλές φορές να του χαρίζει γλυκά χαμόγελα επηρεασμένη από κάποιο σχόλιό του και εξετίμησε ιδιαίτερα το γεγονός, όταν αστόχησε το βέλος του – ηθελημένα όπως εκείνη πίστευε – τη μία πράσινη αγριόπαπια απ' το ζευγάρι, που προηγουμένως είχε ξεσηκώσει απ' το φρουρφούρισμά τους στα ρηχά νερά του ρυακιού το δικό της κελαρυστό γελάκι. Η Ναζουάντα είχε εκφραστεί με θαυμασμό για τη γυαλάδα και την ομορφιά των γκριζόμαυρων φτερών τους. Το κατοπινό της σχόλιο, ότι δεν είναι πρέπον να χωρίζεται ένα τόσο ταιριαστό ζευγάρι, έδειξε ν' αφήνει πάνω στο πρόσωπό του το αποτύπωμα μιας απεριόριστης ικανοποίησης που άγγιζε τα όρια της ευτυχίας.

Στην ερώτηση του Μέρταγκ, αν εκείνη ήξερε να χρησιμοποιεί το τόξο, έδωσε αρνητική απάντηση. Τότε κι εκείνος βάλθηκε να της διδάξει επιτόπου. Πρωτίστως καταπιάστηκε για λίγο με το να κατασκευάσει ένα αυτοσχέδιο τόξο απ' το κατάλληλο κλαδί. Έπρεπε να είναι μικρότερο και πιο ευλύγιστο απ' το μακρύ, σκληρό και δύσχρηστο γι' αυτήν δικό του. Κατόπιν βάλθηκε να χαράξει στα δύο άκρα εγκοπές με το μαχαίρι του και να στερεώσει τη χορδή. Ορίζοντας ως πρώτο για τη Ναζουάντα στόχο το χοντρό, ξεραμένο κλαδί ενός πεσμένου κούτσουρου, επιχείρησε να της δείξει τη σωστή στάση του τοξότη. Στάθηκε πίσω της οδηγώντας αυτός τα χέρια της στη σωστή θέση, δίνοντας πληροφορίες για διάφορες γωνίες κλίσης σύμφωνα με το ύψος του στόχου και την απόσταση που ο τοξότης στεκόταν απ' αυτόν.

Η Ναζουάντα ένιωθε το στήθος του ν' ακουμπά σχεδόν στην πλάτη της και το σαγόνι του να της αγγίζει τα μαλλιά στην κορφή της κεφαλής και ένιωσε λιγάκι αμήχανη. Η τωρινή του στάση σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε με τα μαθήματα της ξιφασκίας που είχαν μοιραστεί στην αίθουσα του Μπορρομέο. Τόση εγγύτητα η κοπέλα δεν είχε βιώσει ποτέ με κάποιον, εκτός του Άτζιχαντ, όταν μικρούλα την ανέβαζε στα γόνατά του αφήνοντάς την να παίξει με τα πλούσια γένια του, ή την κρατούσε τρυφερά στην αγκαλιά του διαβάζοντάς της τα πρώτα γράμματα. Η επιθυμία της όμως να μάθει να τοξεύει και η όλη ευγενική του συμπεριφορά δεν την απώθησαν. Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε όλες τις φορές κοντά της διορθώνοντας τις άστοχες κινήσεις της, ενθαρρύνοντας τις αποτυχημένες της προσπάθειες, επικροτώντας κάθε της επιτυχία. Η κοπέλα γρήγορα ανακάλυψε, ότι εκτός από επιδέξιος ξιφομάχος, ήταν και τοξότης εξαίρετος. Κι η ίδια ευχαριστιόταν όσες φορές πετύχαινε το βέλος της. Εκτίμησε το μάθημα τοξοβολίας και διαπίστωσε ότι το να ρίχνει με το τόξο ίσως της ταίριαζε καλύτερα απ' το να μάχεται με ξίφος. Ήτανε κάτι που πολύ τη διασκέδαζε.

"Πρέπει να μάθεις να κυνηγάς" δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ ικανοποιημένος με τις ως τώρα επιτυχημένες της προσπάθειες. Πια δεν είχαν απομείνει παρά μερικά ξεφτισμένα ξεσκλίδια από τον προηγούμενο στόχο που της είχε ορίσει και το κούτσουρο έστεκε σαθρό και κατατρυπημένο. "Το κυνήγι, όπως λέει ο πατέρας μου, είναι μια τέχνη, που όλοι θα πρέπει να γνωρίζουν, μιας και ποτέ δεν άφησε κανέναν με στομάχι αδειανό."

Η Ναζουάντα γέλασε. "Και τι ορίζει ο δάσκαλός μου να στοχεύσω;" Την ώρα εκείνη ήταν πανέτοιμη να βάλει στόχο τα πάντα, για να του αποδείξει την αξία της· εκτός από ελάφι βέβαια, εκτός ίσως κι απ' το προηγούμενο ζευγάρι τις αγριόπαπιες.

Ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε τριγύρω παρατηρώντας τη ζωή πάνω στα δέντρα. Όχι… δεν άξιζε το μελωδικό πουλί για στόχος… Μάταιο θάνατο ονόμαζε ο Τόρνακ, να χάνονται οι μικρούλικες αυτές υπάρξεις, που μοναχά φτερά και λίγο κρέας είχαν πάνω τους. Σαν δεν υπήρχε κι η ανάγκη… Τα μάτια του τριγύρισαν και πάλι στα χνάρια πάνω στη γης και τα βρεμένα φύλλα. Της έγνεψε σιωπηλά ν' ακολουθήσει πίσω του αντίθετα με τη ροή του ρυακιού. Λίγο πιο πάνω η κοίτη πλάταινε μια στάλα και μια συστάδα από πλατιές πέτρες σχημάτιζαν μικρή νερολακούβα, σαν λιμνούλα. Ο Μέρταγκ έσκυψε αιφνίδια πίσω απ' τις φτέρες κι η Ναζουάντα ακολούθησε γοργά την κίνησή του. Ο νέος διάλεξε αθόρυβα ένα μικρό βέλος απ' τη φαρέτρα του και με την ίδια την αιχμή έδειξε προς την αντίπερα όχθη.

Δεν χρειαζόταν καν αυτή του η κίνηση. Η Ναζουάντα είχε δει τις νερόκοτες καθισμένες πάνω στα βρεγμένα φύλλα και μια απ' αυτές να πλέει ακόμα μέσα στο ήσυχο νερό βουτώντας το κεφάλι κάτω απ' την επιφάνεια, ψάχνοντας για τροφή. Έπιασε προσεκτικά το βέλος που της πρόσφεραν και με αργές κινήσεις πέρασε στη χορδή την εγκοπή. Χωρίς να ανεβάσει το κορμί της πίσω απ' τους θάμνους παραπάνω απ' όσο χρειάστηκε, η Ναζουάντα στόχευσε. Ο στόχος που διάλεξε ήταν η ακριανή από τις ακίνητες νερόκοτες, που ξεκουράζονταν πάνω στα φύλλα. Για λίγο μόνο δίστασε, ν' αφήσει το βέλος της να φύγει. Η κυνηγός θα σκότωνε μόνο το ένα πουλί για να τραφεί. Η τέχνη του κυνηγιού ήταν τέτοια, όπου δεν άφησε ποτέ κανέναν με αδειανό στομάχι, είχε πριν λίγο πει ο Μέρταγκ. Κι η ίδια πεινούσε. Η διαμαρτυρία που από ώρα ένιωθε στο στομάχι της επανήλθε ξανά θυμίζοντάς της, ότι η ώρα ήταν περασμένο μεσημέρι. Η πείνα την έκανε να βιαστεί. Η προοπτική όμως να αφαιρέσει μια ζωή, την ανάγκασε να πείσει τον εαυτό της, πως η νερόκοτα δεν ήταν παρά μόνο στόχος. Το βέλος πέταξε αναστατώνοντας τα υπόλοιπα πουλιά, που βιάστηκαν ν' απογειωθούν καταμήκος του νερού με δυνατούς παφλασμούς των ποδιών τους. Μονάχα ένα τους απόμεινε πεσμένο, ακίνητο πάνω στα μισοσαπισμένα φύλλα, το μαύρο του φτέρωμα διάστικτο με πιτσίλες αίμα, κόκκινες σαν την ερυθρά του προμετωπίδα. Το βέλος το είχε διαπεράσει.

Η Ναζουάντα απόμεινε ακίνητη, κάπως σαστισμένη. Ήταν ο Μέρταγκ που βιάστηκε να διασχίσει το νερό, να φέρει πίσω το θήραμά της. Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα το παρουσίασε κρατώντας το ψηλά απ' τη ματωμένη αιχμή του βέλους.

"Ούτε ο πιο επιδέξιος κυνηγός θα τα κατάφερνε καλύτερα" είπε με πλέριο θαυμασμό να χρωματίζει τη φωνή του. "Δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα, η δεξιοσύνη σου σαν τοξεύτρια είναι καλύτερη πολλών."

"Σου είπα, μη με φωνάζεις 'δεσποσύνη'." Ο τόνος της ήταν ενοχλημένος, πιότερο για τα λόγια θαυμασμού του για τον σκοτωμό, παρά για την προσφώνηση. Οι άντρες δεν λόγιζαν τη ζωή ενός πουλιού σαν τέτοια, όταν πεινούσαν. Δεν λογαριάζανε ούτε ακόμα και τις ανθρώπινες, σαν πολεμούσαν. Μήπως όμως κι η ίδια… δεν πεινούσε; Είχε σκοτώσει για να φάει… και θα το έκανε ξανά. Ο Άτζιχαντ της είχε μάθει να σέβεται τις ζωές που δεν χρειαζόταν να χαθούν. Αλλά είχαν πόλεμο… κάποια στιγμή θα σκότωνε πάνω στη μάχη. Έπρεπε να το συνηθίζει. Μη θέλοντας να φανεί άδικα κακιωμένη με το φίλο της, γύρισε απολογητικά προς τη μεριά του. "Να με φωνάζεις Ναζουάντα" είπε απλά.

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε. Ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο φώτισε όλο του το πρόσωπο και αποφάσισε να κάνει άμεση πράξη την προηγούμενη παρότρυνση.

"Ναζουάντα!"

Το όνομά της ακούστηκε απ' τα χείλη του παράξενα. Τράβηξε λίγο προς τα μέσα το αρχικό 'νι' δίνοντας ένα ζεστό μάκρος στο 'ζήτα'. Το δεύτερο 'άλφα' ήχησε στρογγυλεμένο κι εσωτερικό, δοσμένο με μια γλυκιά διάσταση. Λες και το κράτησε με την ανάσα του βαθιά, ως μέσα στην ψυχή του. Κι αφού το άφησε να τρέξει μέσα στις φλέβες του, με μια εκπνοή το έφερε στην επιφάνεια των χειλιών και πάλι, προσθέτοντας σ' αυτό και λίγο από τον εαυτό του. Το τελευταίο 'ντα' του βγήκε ήρεμο, σιγανό, συνεσταλμένο. "Ναζουάντα…" επανέλαβε ο νέος και πάλι και στο κορίτσι φάνηκε, ότι το όνομά της άνθισε πάνω στα χείλη του σαν το λουλούδι.

Εκείνη έτεινε το χέρι προς το μέρος του, όχι για να δεχτεί το νεκρό κυνήγι, αλλά για να πιάσει το ζεστό, δικό του χέρι. Κάτω απ' τους ίσκιους των φυλλωμάτων παρατήρησε τα μάγουλά του να κοκκινίζουν περισσότερο, σαν αποδέχτηκε αμίλητος την προσφορά. Για λίγο περπάτησαν μαζί με βήμα αργό, σιωπηλά βαδίζοντας καταμήκος της όχθης. Το κράτημά του ήταν ευγενικό και σταθερό συνάμα κι απέπνεε τη σιγουριά, που πάντα έδειχναν να 'χουν οι πράξεις του. Ένιωθε την παλάμη του τραχιά, προφανώς από την πολύωρη χρήση του ξίφους, αλλά ταυτόχρονα να φανερώνει μια αίσθηση δύναμης και αξιοπιστίας. Η Ναζουάντα αφέθηκε να την οδηγεί το δικό του βήμα. Τα χνάρια της πληγωμένης ελαφίνας ήταν τώρα ολοφάνερα πάνω στο νοτισμένο χώμα. Και φαίνονταν φρεσκότερα από πριν.

Αμέσως το ενδιαφέρον του Μέρταγκ αναζωπυρώθηκε. Η προσοχή του όλη στράφηκε πάλι πάνω στα χνάρια. Οσφράνθηκε το ρεύμα του ανέμου με τις αισθήσεις σ' επιφυλακή, χωρίς όμως ν' αφήσει στιγμή το χέρι της, που είχε έτσι απλά αναζητήσει το δικό του. Τα ίχνη οδηγούσαν σε μια μικρή λόχμη, όπου προφανώς η πληγωμένη ελαφίνα είχε ζητήσει καταφύγιο. Υπήρχαν γύρω τους πεσμένα φρέσκα, μισομασημένα φύλλα. Μικρά κλαδιά των θάμνων κρέμονταν σπασμένα, με τους λεπτούς τους μίσχους να στάζουνε ακόμα τον πρασινωπό χυμό. Ο Μέρταγκ γονάτισε στη γη τραβώντας και τη Ναζουάντα προς τα κάτω, γνέφοντάς της να μείνει σιωπηλή κι ακίνητη. Μ' αθόρυβες, έμπειρες κινήσεις ετοίμασε το τόξο κι ένα βέλος. Η καρδιά της κοπέλας σφίχτηκε. Ανάμεσα στους θάμνους μπορούσε καθαρά να διακρίνει το καστανόχρωμο μαλακό τρίχωμα… την κίνηση ενός μακριού ποδιού που έτρεμε… ένα λεπτό και μυτερό μουσούδι που αναμασούσε. Ο Μέρταγκ σήκωσε τόξο και βέλος στοχεύοντας την ελαφίνα.

Δίχως να χάσει διόλου χρόνο, η Ναζουάντα ακούμπησε αποτρεπτικά το χέρι της στον ώμο του. "Δεν θέλω να σκοτώσεις το ελάφι" ζήτησε μ' ευγενικό και πράο ύφος. Έχω δει ξανά ελάφι σαν αυτό. Έχω θαυμάσει την ομορφιά και τη γλυκύτητά του. Σε παρακαλώ, μην το σκοτώσεις…"

Για πρώτη της φορά εδώ και πολύ καιρό άφησε το ηγεμονικό της ύφος, αυτό που συνήθιζε να παίρνει, όσο βρισκόταν στο παλάτι ανάμεσα στους άρχοντες της Σούρντα και το στρατό των Βάρντεν. Το χέρι της έσφιξε πάνω στον ώμο του κι η κίνηση αυτή, ήταν ολοφάνερο, τον άφησε πιότερο ξαφνιασμένο από το προηγούμενό τους κράτημα.

Ο Μέρταγκ κατέβασε το τόξο. "Αν η κυρά μου, η Ναζουάντα, θελήσει το ελάφι ζωντανό, έτσι θα γίνει" είπε απλά.

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε σταθερά στα μάτια. "Το θέλω!" Ο παρακλητικός τόνος που είχε η φωνή της δύο στιγμές πριν χάθηκε απότομα. Ξανάπαιρνε γοργά το αρχοντικό της ύφος, σαν να συγχρωτιζότανε και πάλι με κάποιον ευγενή του Μπορρομέο. "Το ξέρω, ότι ο πατέρα σου θα περιμένει να τραφεί από το κυνήγι, αλλά…"

"Μην έχεις έγνοια" αποκρίθηκε με σιγανή φωνή ο νέος. "Ο πατέρας μου θα έχει δικά του τα δύο μικρά θηράματα." Προφανώς αναφερόταν στα δύο ζωάκια που κρέμονταν ήδη νεκρά από τη ζώνη του.

"Μπορείς να πάρεις μαζί σου και τη νερόκοτα" είπε ολοπρόθυμα η Ναζουάντα, ευχαριστημένη για την ευπείθειά του. Πεινούσε πολύ κι η ώρα ήταν περασμένη, αλλά θα ικανοποιούσε την πείνα της στο δείπνο της μεγάλης αίθουσας του βασιλιά, αν θα προλάβαινε στρωμένο το τραπέζι γυρνώντας βιαστική στο κάστρο.

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε σιγανά. "Η νερόκοτα είναι δική σου. Εσύ την στόχευσες και σίγουρα τώρα θα πεινάς." Στάθηκε ορθός περνώντας στο στήθος χιαστί το τόξο και τη φαρέτρα με τα βέλη. "Παραπάνω υπάρχει ένα μικρό ξέφωτο, ότι πρέπει ν' ανάψουμε φωτιά, να ψήσουμε το κυνήγι" την προσκάλεσε.

Στα λόγια του η Ναζουάντα ένιωσε το στόμα της να υγραίνει. Η άσκηση με τ' άλογο στην εξοχή, οι δραστηριότητες στο δάσος και η προοπτική να μοιραστεί το γεύμα της μαζί του την ενθουσίασαν. "Είναι μικρή η νερόκοτα" του είπε δείχνοντας με το δάχτυλο το θήραμα, που εκείνος κρατούσε ακόμα περασμένο στο βέλος του.

"Μία φτερούγα είναι για μένα αρκετή" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Μπορείς να έχεις την υπόλοιπη δική σου. Άλλωστε είναι δικό σου θήραμα."

"Από μια φτερούγα κι ένα πόδι ο καθένας" δήλωσε η Ναζουάντα με ύφος που δεν θα σήκωνε αντιρρήσεις. "Και ότι άλλο περισσέψει, δίκαιη μοιρασιά και για τους δυο μας."

"Όπως επιθυμεί η… Ναζουάντα." Άφησε τη φορά αυτή τον εαυτό του ελεύθερο, να προφέρει το όνομά της. Η κάπως τραχιά, αγορίστικη φωνή ξεσήκωσε ένα σμήνος πουλιά απ' τα δέντρα πάνω τους. Το βήμα του έγινε γοργό τραβώντας την ξωπίσω του. Βιαζόταν.

"Το άλογό μου…" θυμήθηκε η Ναζουάντα τη φοράδα της.

"Θα μείνει να βοσκήσει το χορτάρι" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Σαν θέλεις όμως γυρίζουμε γι' αυτό. Υπάρχει κι άλλος δρόμος για το ξέφωτο κατάλληλος για να διαβεί το άλογό σου."

"Θα το προτιμούσα."

.*.*.*.

Ζώντας από μικρή στο κάστρο Μπορρομέο κι έχοντας όλες τις ανάγκες καλυμμένες από υπηρέτες και καμαριέρες, που ο βασιλιάς Λάρκιν ευγενικά παραχωρούσε στην υπηρεσία των υψηλόβαθμων των Βάρντεν, η Ναζουάντα δεν είχε σκεφτεί πως ίσως χρειαζόταν κάποτε ν' ανάψει στην ύπαιθρο φωτιά. Ο Μέρταγκ της δίδαξε τον τρόπο. Έσκαψε πρώτα με μια πέτρα τη λακκούβα στο αφράτο χώμα και τοποθέτησαν μαζί τα ξύλα χιαστί σε πολλά επίπεδα. Ανάμεσά τους πρόσθεταν φύλλα ξερά για προσανάμματα κι ήταν πολλές εκείνες οι φορές, όπου τα δάχτυλά τους έμπλεξαν σ' αυτή τους την προσπάθεια. Το αποτέλεσμά της τους αντάμειψε με μια ζεστή, ζωηρή φλόγα και πολλά χαρούμενα γέλια και χαμόγελα. Κατόπιν κείνος ετοίμασε το πουλί, πέρασε μέσα του μια βέργα λυγαριάς και στερέωσε τη σούβλα αυτή σε δύο διχαλωτά κλαδιά πάνω απ' τη θράκα. Το λίπος της νερόκοτας στάλαξε τσιτσιρίζοντας στη φωτιά και μια θαυμάσια μυρωδιά ψητού ξεχύθηκε απ' την φουσκαλιασμένη πέτσα.

Η Ναζουάντα ανάσανε βαθιά. Η αίσθηση της πείνας επέστρεψε και πάλι δριμύτερη από πριν. Για να απαλλαγεί απ' τη σφοδρότητα του αισθήματος ξεκίνησε να συζητά μαζί του για διάφορα. Μέχρι να ετοιμαστεί το φαγητό μιλήσανε για θέματα πολλά, που φάνηκε να ενδιαφέρουν και τους δύο. Κατόπιν ο Μέρταγκ μοίρασε τις δύο μερίδες επάνω σε πλατιά φύλλα χρησιμοποιώντας το μαχαίρι του. Στη Ναζουάντα φάνηκε αστείο το να τρώει με τα δάχτυλα, γοργά όμως το συνήθισε. Η πείνα που ένιωθε συνέτεινε στην προσαρμογή αυτή. Κατέβασε σαν λύκος πεινασμένος τις πρώτες, καυτερές μπουκιές και έσβησε το κάψιμο της γλώσσας της απ' το φλασκί του. Ξεκοκάλισε το κρέας χωρίς να νοιάζεται για καθωσπρεπισμούς και ετικέτες και άφησε τον εαυτό της να απολαύσει τη λίγη ώρα ζωής στη φύση δίχως άλλες έγνοιες. Όση ώρα έτρωγε, έβλεπε τα γελαστά μάτια του αγοριού, να την παρατηρούν διακριτικά. Ήταν πολύ γλυκός, που δεν σχολίασε τη λαιμαργία της κι ευγενικός επίσης, γιατί στο τέλος παραχώρησε σ' αυτήν κομμάτι της μερίδας του λέγοντας πως είχε χορτάσει και άλλο δεν πεινούσε.

Όσο περνούσε η ώρα, η Ναζουάντα εύρισκε την παρέα του όλο και πιο επιθυμητή. Της ήταν προτιμότερο να συγχρωτίζεται μαζί του, παρά με πολλούς άλλους νέους ευγενείς της Σούρντα, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του ίδιου του πρίγκιπα Όρριν. Ήταν κόσμιος κι ευγενικός και, παρά το γεγονός ότι ήταν μονάχα ο γιος ενός δασκάλου ξιφασκίας, η μόρφωσή του έδειχνε να είναι εξαίρετη. Οι γνώσεις του ήταν περισσότερες από πολλών άλλων ευγενών κι η Ναζουάντα ανακάλυψε με χαρά, ότι της άρεσε ν' ανταλλάσσει μαζί του απόψεις. Η συζήτηση μαζί του δεν ήταν μόνο ευχάριστη, αλλά κι ανταποκρινόταν τέλεια στις δικές της γνώσεις γύρω απ' την ιστορία, την ποίηση, την τέχνη και τα μαθηματικά.

Εξεπλάγη ακόμα σαν διαπίστωσε, ότι, παρά την αγάπη που έτρεφε για τον πατέρα της και που υπερτερούσε πάντων, η συντροφιά ενός άλλου άντρα κι οι πεποιθήσεις του την επηρέαζαν. Σίγουρα θα σκεφτόταν τούτο το νέο και τις ιδέες του, κλωθογυρίζοντας και τις δικές του απόψεις στο νου τις νύχτες, όπως του Άτζιχαντ. Μήπως δεν ήταν το ίδιο περήφανος όπως αυτός, μ' ένα είδος αυτοπεποίθησης που η Ναζουάντα πολύ εκτιμούσε; Περήφανος ήταν και ολοφάνερα σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του, χωρίς όμως να τον διακρίνει η έπαρση που διέκρινε στους ευγενείς που η κοπέλα συναναστρεφόταν. Οι γνώσεις του επί παντός επιστητού έρεαν φυσικά από πάνω του, χωρίς να κάνει επίδειξη των διαφόρων του δεξιοτήτων, ή στείρα φιγούρα.

Πολλές φορές τις νύχτες προτού ο ύπνος αγκαλιάσει την κοπέλα, η ανάμνηση της προφητείας της μάντισσας επανερχόταν στη μνήμη της πάλι και πάλι. Η Μάμα-Ασσέφα είχε προβλέψει, ότι ο αγαπημένος της θα ήταν από μεγάλο σόι, πλην όμως σημαδεμένος με μια αποτρόπαιη ουλή. Η Ναζουάντα ξενύχτισε πολλές φορές ν' αναλογίζεται για τον σημαδεμένο της προφητείας. Σε κανέναν από τους νεαρούς άρχοντες της Σούρντα δεν ταίριαζε αυτή η περιγραφή, ούτε και άξιζε κάποιος απ' όλους τους την ιδιαίτερη προσοχή της. Ο νέος τούτος δεν ήταν βέβαια σημαδεμένος, ούτε κι από μεγάλο σόι, παρά μονάχα ο γιος ενός οπλοδιδασκάλου. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έτσι όπως τον έβλεπε να της μιλά, να τη φροντίζει, η Ναζουάντα σκέφτηκε, ότι ο Μέρταγκ ίσως μπορούσε κάποτε να γίνει ο αγαπημένος της.

Όσο όμορφα και να είχε περάσει τις ώρες της μαζί του, το απόγευμα γοργά κυλούσε κι ο Άτζιχαντ θ' αποζητούσε τη θυγατέρα του. Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε ολόγυρά της τον μικρό κόσμο του ξέφωτου με μελαγχολία περισσή στο βλέμμα κάνοντας τη σκέψη, ότι όλα αυτά θα παρέμεναν εκεί, ακόμα κι όταν η ίδια θα ζούσε βαθιά θαμμένη μέσα στη γη των νάνων. Κάποτε όμως θα γύριζε, το υποσχέθηκε στον εαυτό της. Η απέραντη πεδιάδα κι οι ανοιχτοί ουρανοί, το δάσος με τα ελάφια του και το ξέφωτο με το πράσινο χορτάρι θα βρίσκονταν για πάντα εδώ, να περιμένουνε το γυρισμό της. Στενάζοντας γεμάτη ελπίδα άφησε τα μάτια της και πάλι να στραφούν στον φίλο κι απρόσμενο σύντροφο στη σημερνή χαρά της. Όσο κι αν είχε αποφασίσει, να αγαπά για πάντα τον πατέρα της μένοντας στο πλευρό του σαν πιστή του βοηθός, στον νεαρό Μέρταγκ χρωστούσε τη ζωή της. Κείνη την ώρα αποφάσισε, πως θα φυλούσε μέρος της καρδιάς της και για το φίλο της, προσφέροντάς του τη φιλία της για πάντα.

"Είναι ώρα να πηγαίνουμε…"

Το ευτυχισμένο χαμόγελο ξεθώριασε στο πρόσωπό του. Σιωπηλός σηκώθηκε και μάζεψε τα πράγματά του. Έσβησε τα υπολείμματα της φωτιάς πατώντας πολλές φορές τη θράκα με τα τακούνια του και ζώστηκε και πάλι τα μικρά θηράματα. Πέρασε τόξο και φαρέτρα χιαστί στο στήθος κι έτεινε προς το μέρος της κοπέλας το ελαφρύ μικρότερο, που είχε νωρίτερα για χάρη της κατασκευάσει. "Κράτησε αυτό το τόξο, μέχρι να βρεις κάποιο καλύτερο" της είπε.

Η Ναζουάντα στερέωσε τη σέλα της φοράδας κι οδήγησε το άλογο στο μονοπάτι κρατώντας το απ' το καπίστρι. "Δείξε το δρόμο έξω απ' το δάσος" ζήτησε. "Γυρίζουμε μαζί ως τα όρια της πόλης, αφού δεν έχεις άλλο μέσο."

Περπάτησαν για λίγο αμίλητοι στην πεδιάδα ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο. Ο μόνος ήχος που έσπαζε τη σιωπή ήταν τα πέταλα του αλόγου, που κροτούσαν πάνω στο σκληρυμένο χώμα, καθώς η Ναζουάντα το οδηγούσε πίσω της. Τα σύννεφα περνούσαν πάνω τους αργά απλώνοντας στον ουρανό τα χρυσαφιά και πορφυρά τους χρώματα παρμένα απ' το ηλιοβασίλεμα.

"Ίσως δεν το γνωρίζεις, αλλά οι Βάρντεν πρόκειται σύντομα να φύγουν απ' τη Σούρντα."

Αν είχε ξεσπάσει αιφνίδιος κεραυνός μέσα στο ήσυχο απόγευμα, δεν θα του έκανε μεγαλύτερη εντύπωση όσο τα λόγια της. Η καρδιά του έχασε ένα χτύπο, το βήμα του άλλαξε σε πιο γοργό και νευρικό. Τα χείλη σφίχτηκαν προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσουν το γεμάτο αγωνία ερώτημα. "Γιατί;"

"Μετά την απόπειρα εναντίων μου, ο πατέρας μου θεώρησε ότι όλοι οι Βάρντεν κινδυνεύουν. Αφού το μακρύ χέρι του βασιλιά αποφάσισε να μας χτυπήσει… Πρόκειται να ζητήσουμε καταφύγιο στη γη των νάνων." Η Ναζουάντα στάθηκε για λίγο αναγκάζοντάς τον να σταθεί κι αυτός, να την κοιτάξει. Έμοιαζε εμβρόντητος από το νέο που μόλις είχε ακούσει. Το ατσάλι μεσ' το χρώμα των ματιών του φάνηκε για λίγο να σκληραίνει, τα φρύδια έσμιξαν κι η γαλανή του φλέβα στο πλάι του μετώπου αρχίνησε να πάλλεται. "Σε λίγες μέρες οι Βάρντεν θα κινήσουν κατά το Φάρδεν Ντουρ."

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε να φύγει αργά η ανάσα που είχε κρατήσει μέσα του. "Κι εσύ…"

"Κι εγώ μαζί τους!"

Άπλωσε το χέρι του αργά μα σταθερά, αγγίζοντας στιγμιαία με τις άκρες των δακτύλων το μάγουλό της. "Αυτό σημαίνει…"

"… ότι αυτή είναι η τελευταία μας συνάντηση" συμπλήρωσε εκείνη χαρίζοντάς του ένα λυπημένο χαμόγελο. "Τουλάχιστον η τελευταία για πολύ καιρό ακόμα. Να ξέρεις, θα μου λείψουν τα μαθήματα ξιφασκίας του πατέρα σου και… οι δικές μας αναμετρήσεις ακόμα περισσότερο." Αυτό δεν το έλεγε μονάχα σαν παρηγοριά και για τους δύο, παρά βαθιά μέσα της το εννοούσε. "Όμως, για το καλό των Βάρντεν…" Σαν κόρη πιστή στον ίδιο το σκοπό με τον πατέρα της, η Ναζουάντα ενστερνιζόταν τις πεποιθήσεις του Άτζιχαντ για την ασφάλεια και την επικράτηση των επαναστατών.

"Μα… είναι ο κίνδυνος τόσο μεγάλος; Σίγουρα…"

"Αυτό είναι το καλύτερο για τους Βάρντεν, πίστεψέ με." Έδειχνε σίγουρη και με την ήρεμη συμπεριφορά της τον ανάγκαζε να φερθεί ανάλογα κι εκείνος.

"Μέχρι να φύγεις, θα συναντηθούμε πάλι;"

"Αμφιβάλω!"

Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε πιο κοντά το πρόσωπό του στο δικό της.

"Ναζουάντα, τρέφω για σένα… φίλη μου, τα καλύτερα αισθήματα… Αν μοναχά υπήρχε χρόνος…" Η φωνή του έσπασε. Μέσα απ' τις λέξεις, που τόλμησε αυθόρμητα να ξεστομίσει, πρόβαλε μια τρυφερότητα πρωτόγνωρη παραξενεύοντας κι αυτόν τον ίδιο κάνοντάς τον να σκεφτεί, πως του είχε ξεφύγει ένα κομμάτι εαυτού που δεν ήταν καν δικός του.

Παρά την τόλμη του, η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε, γιατί σ' αυτά που είπε δεν διέκρινε θράσος κανένα. Η Ναζουάντα του έπιασε το χέρι, για να το σφίξει απαλά μεσ' στην παλάμη της. "Κι εγώ σε θεωρώ πιστό μου φίλο" είπε με τη ζεστή φωνή της. "Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσω, ότι σ' εσένα χρεωστώ την ίδια τη ζωή μου. Γνώριζε, πως σ' εμένα πάντοτε θα βρίσκεις έναν δικό σου άνθρωπο, που όσο είναι στο χέρι του θα σε συντρέχει." Τα προηγούμενα λόγια του την είχαν κολακέψει. Παρά το γεγονός ότι έβλεπε το μέλλον της ν' ανήκει στον πατέρα της, σαν βοηθός του, αλλά και στην υπόθεση των Βάρντεν, της άρεσε η νύξη, ότι έχει την αγάπη του. Μια αγάπη που ούτε θ' αποδεχόταν, ούτε θ' απέρριπτε.

Η Ναζουάντα άφησε το χέρι της να πέσει χαλαρά κοιτώντας προς τον ήλιο που έδυε.

"Έχω πολύ αργήσει" δήλωσε. "Ο πατέρας μου θα έχει – και δίκαια – ανησυχήσει."

Κάλπασαν μαζί στην ίδια σέλα μέχρι τα ριζά του λόφου, εκεί που ο ελικοειδής δρόμος οδηγεί στην ανωφέρεια της Άμπερον. Η Ναζουάντα σταμάτησε τη φοράδα της κι ο Μέρταγκ απρόθυμα πήδησε στη γη. Βλέποντας την προφανή του λύπη και θέλοντας να αποχαιρετιστούν καλύτερα, η κοπέλα ξεπέζεψε κι εκείνη. Στάθηκαν για λίγο σιωπηλοί αντικριστά κοιτάζοντας ο ένας τον άλλο στα μάτια, ενώ το φλογισμένο σούρουπο τους αγκάλιαζε.

"Αντίο, Ναζουάντα. Γνώριζε ότι η σκέψη μου θα συντροφεύει το ταξίδι σου."

Τα λόγια του την έκαναν να χαμογελάσει. "Αντίο, Μέρταγκ. Αντίο, φίλε μου. Πέρασα πολύ όμορφα μαζί σου σήμερα. Ίσως μια μέρα η μοίρα τα φέρει έτσι, που να ξανασυναντηθούμε. Μέχρι τότε θα σε σκέφτομαι κάθε ώρα ηλιοβασιλέματος, αν και θα ζω κάτω απ' τις σκιές του κόσμου. Σε θεωρώ πάντα σωτήρα μου και τον καλύτερό μου φίλο."

Χωρίς να περιμένει απόκριση του στα λόγια της, ίππευσε γοργά και σπιρούνισε το άλογο καλπάζοντας προς την ανηφόρα, σηκώνοντας πίσω της με τα πέταλα της φοράδας τη σκόνη από το δρόμο. Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε μονάχος, να κοιτά την αγαπημένη της μορφή να χάνεται πίσω απ' την απότομη στροφή, που οδηγούσε προς τα τείχη της Άμπερον. Με περισσή μελαγχολία στην καρδιά κίνησε κι αυτός με βήμα αργό κατά τις πύλες της πόλης.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	6. Αναμνήσεις

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Αναμνήσεις**

 _"Αν είσαι αποφασισμένος να κάνεις πράξη όσα λες, αυτό εδώ πρόκειται να σε οδηγήσει στα μονοπάτια που θέλεις. Πρόσεξε όμως γιατί μετά γυρισμός δεν θα υπάρχει. Θα πρέπει να τραβήξεις τον δρόμο της επιλογής σου ως το τέλος."_

 _Άπλωσε το χέρι εκστατικός για να δεχθεί το αναπάντεχο τούτο δώρο, που θα τον διαφοροποιούσε απ' όλα όσα είχε βιώσει ως τώρα. Αυτό που ήταν, αυτό που θα γινόταν, ίσως ακόμα και αυτό που είχε υπάρξει… όλα θα άλλαζαν._

 _"Δεν θα το έκανα για άλλον κανένα," είπε εκείνη "αναγνωρίζω όμως την μεγάλη σου ανάγκη και τα σημάδια των καιρών."_

.*.*.*.

Σύννεφα διάφανα, όμοια με νταντέλες ριγμένες στον ουρανό, άφηναν να τρεμοπαίζουν στα εναλλασσόμενα περιγράμματά τους χρωματισμοί, που άρχιζαν από ένα ανοιχτόχρωμο τριανταφυλλί, σταδιακά προχωρούσαν στο άλικο της αλιζαρίνης για να καταλήξουν στο σκούρο πορφυρό του σούρουπου. Καμιά φορά ανάμεσα από τις σχισμάδες τους περνούσε το φως του κόκκινου ήλιου που έγερνε προς τη δύση του χωρίς να νοιάζεται εκείνη την ώρα τόσο για να σκορπίσει φως, όσο να παίξει με τα σύννεφα.

 _…Κι εκείνος ήταν μόνος…_

Σκαρφαλωμένος πάνω στον ψηλότερο βράχο του γκρεμνού της δυτικής πλευράς της Άμπερον, εκεί όπου οι βράχοι κόβονταν απότομα, σαν να τους διαχώρισε απ' τον λόφο κάποιο γιγάντιο, κοφτερό μαχαίρι σκορπίζοντας τα θρύμματά τους στην πεδιάδα, ο Μέρταγκ σκεφτόταν την αγάπη που είχε χάσει. Οι Βάρντεν εδώ και καιρό είχαν αποχωρήσει από τη Σούρντα κι ο αρχηγός τους, μαζί με όλα τα ανώτερα στελέχη, είχε αφήσει πίσω του το κάστρο Μπορρομέο για τα λαγούμια των νάνων στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Μαζί είχε ακολουθήσει κι η Ναζουάντα.

 _…Η Ναζουάντα…_

Τα μάτια του γέμιζαν με την εικόνα της, την τελευταία. Την είχε δει ένα πρωινό να φεύγει παρέα με τους δικούς της. Περήφανη, στητή, καβάλα στην καστανή φοράδα της, με μάτια αγέρωχα, που κοίταζαν πάντα μπροστά, σε έναν κόσμο που ξανοιγότανε γι' αυτήν γεμάτος περιπέτεια. Κι εκείνος είχε απομείνει να κοιτάζει την αγάπη του να φεύγει, μονάχος, εγκαταλελειμμένος, με την καρδιά παντέρημη, μέχρι που η μακριά σειρά των αλόγων, των ανθρώπων, των κάρων της συνοδείας, είχαν χαθεί στην πρωινή αχλή στο βάθος της πεδιάδας.

 _…Ναζουάντα!..._

Το όνομά της γέμιζε στεναγμούς το στήθος του. Μέσα στα όνειρά του, σαν όνειρο κι εκείνη, την καλούσε. Τις νύχτες ζούσε μαζί της σαν ανάμνηση πάλι και πάλι τις ξέγνοιαστες στιγμές που είχαν περάσει για λίγες ώρες μέσα στο δάσος. Έτρεμε κάθε που θυμόταν την παλάμη του ν' αγγίζει τα απαλό της χέρι, να το κρατά σφιχτά μεσ' στο δικό του. Το τρυφερό της δέρμα να τρίβεται στα δάχτυλά του, καθώς βαδίζανε παράλληλα με το ρυάκι χέρι-χέρι, με το κρυστάλλινο γελάκι της να ηχεί ακόμη μεσ' στα αυτιά του. Το άρωμα που ανάδυαν τα μαλλιά της, όταν εκείνος στεκόταν πίσω της διδάσκοντάς της το κράτημα του τόξου, δεν θα το ξέχναγε ποτέ του. Ούτε το πώς τα υγρά ματάκια της κοιτάζανε το πρόσωπό του, ενώ ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο άνθιζε στα χείλη της την ώρα που, καθισμένοι κοντά στην φωτιά του ξέφωτου, συζήταγαν κι αντάλλασσαν απόψεις. Όλες εκείνες οι στιγμές τον είχαν κάνει να νομίσει, ότι είχε φτάσει στα ύψη μιας υπέρτατης ευτυχίας. Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνούσε όμως και την απότομη προσγείωση που βίωσε λίγο μετά. Δεν είχε περάσει πολύς χρόνος από την ώρα που εκείνη η ίδια τον είχε ανεβάσει στα ουράνια, ως την στιγμή που έφτασε να τον γκρεμίσει στα τάρταρα που ζούσε τώρα, αφού το ίδιο εκείνο σούρουπο του είχε αποκαλύψει, ότι επρόκειτο να φύγει.

Τις μέρες, κάθε που η λεπίδα του διασταυρωνόταν μ' αυτή ενός μαθητή του, αναπολούσε τις γεμάτες φλόγα αντιπαραθέσεις τους στην αίθουσα εξάσκησης των Βάρντεν. Από συνήθεια τα βήματά του τον οδηγούσαν συχνά μέσα από τα παλιά τείχη του κάστρου, στην ίδια εκείνη αρχαία σκάλα όπου ξανά σκαρφάλωνε αφήνοντας την ματιά του να τρέξει με λαχτάρα στην άδεια πια ταράτσα. Οι ίδιοι στρατιώτες κι οι ίδιες υπηρέτριες αντάλλασσαν κάτω στην αυλή τα ίδια κρυφοψιθυρίσματα του έρωτα, μισοκρυμμένοι πάντα στις σκιές, προφυλαγμένοι από αδιάκριτα μάτια.

 _…Κι εκείνη ήταν φευγάτη…_

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά τον υγρό αέρα του απογεύματος. Άλλες φορές, όπως αυτήν απόψε, θα διάλεγε τον απότομο γκρεμνό της δυτικής πλευράς, εκεί όπου τα εξωτερικά τείχη της πόλης γίνονταν ένα μαζί με τα απόκρημνα βράχια του λόφου. Σκαρφάλωνε επιδέξια πάνω τους και απ' αυτό το ύψος άφηνε το βλέμμα του να πλανηθεί στον άδειο κάμπο, τόσο άδειο, όσο η καρδιά του. Ήταν συνήθως σούρουπο, η ώρα που ο κόσμος άρχιζε να ησυχάζει. Ήταν η ώρα, που ένα σμάρι πουλιά ξεχύνονταν, από και προς την πόλη, στην τελευταία τους βόλτα της ημέρας. Η ώρα που κάποια μακρινή καμπάνα σήμαινε μια αλλαγή φρουράς στις πύλες, η ώρα που οι τελευταίες ακτίνες έπεφταν πλάγια ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα βάφοντας χρυσαφένιο το ξεραμένο χόρτο.

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αλλάξει. Από τον καιρό που έφυγαν οι Βάρντεν ο κόσμος του έμοιαζε να έχει αδειάσει. Πολλές ήταν οι ώρες που πέρναγε αναζητώντας τον παλιό εαυτό του, χωρίς να τον ξαναβρίσκει. Του είχε λείψει η χαρά κι η ξεγνοιασιά των προηγούμενων χρόνων. Τότε που ανέμελος αναλάμβανε τις καθημερινές του υποχρεώσεις, για να τις φέρει σε αίσιο πέρας αμέριμνος από έγνοιες και σκοτούρες. Τότε που η σκέψη του ήταν αποκλειστικά και μόνο παραδομένη στα ενδιαφέροντά του και η τυραννία του έρωτα δεν είχε χτυπήσει ακόμα την πόρτα της καρδιάς του. Δεν ήταν πως το θάρρος κι η ελπίδα του είχαν λείψει. Πάντοτε βρίσκονταν σιμά του, για ν' ασημώνουν τις χρυσαφένιες μέρες της νεαρής ζωής του. Μόνο που ώρες-ώρες έψαχνε μάταια για να 'βρει πάλι την χαρά, που είχε χάσει. Κι είχε διαρκώς την αίσθηση, ότι του την είχαν κλέψει δυο μάτια μαύρα αμυγδαλωτά, δυο χείλη σαν κοράλλια.

 _…Ναζουάντα…_

Ένα κομμάτι ουρανού ξεχώρισε ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα πάνω απ' το φρύδι του γκρεμνού. Οι ακτίνες απ' το φως διαχέονταν ανάμεσά τους με τρόπο σιωπηλό και μεγαλειώδη, που η μελαγχολική καρδιά του μπορούσε να τον βρει εναρμονισμένο με τη δική της πικρία. Ήξερε πως την ίδια ώρα εκείνη _,_ η Ναζουάντα _,_ τον σκεφτόταν, γιατί έτσι του υποσχέθηκε πριν φύγει. Ο πόνος όμως για την έλλειψή της μέρα τη μέρα μεγάλωνε αναγκάζοντάς τον να προσπαθεί, έστω και μάταια, να λησμονήσει πως αγαπούσε.

.*.*.*.

Ο Τόρνακ ανασηκώθηκε με κόπο στα μαξιλάρια του προσπαθώντας να δει τι γινόταν έξω απ' το παράθυρο της κάμαράς του. Ένας φθινοπωριάτικος ήλιος έγερνε εκεί έξω προς την δύση του κι ο κόσμος συνέχιζε να κινείται με τους συνήθεις γοργούς ρυθμούς του. Ήταν η ώρα που οι άνθρωποι, κουρασμένοι απ' τον κάματο της ημέρας, εγκατέλειπαν τις δουλειές τους και βιάζονταν να γυρίσουν ο καθένας σπίτι του, να ζήσουν όσον χρόνο περίσσευε πριν έρθει η νύχτα μαζί με τους δικούς τους. Οι έμποροι μάζευαν τους πάγκους με τα απούλητα εμπορεύματα κι οι βοηθοί τους ήδη καθάριζαν τα πεζοδρόμια. Σε λίγο θα σφράγιζαν τις πόρτες των μαγαζιών, για ν' αποσυρθούν στους πάνω ορόφους. Οι φωνές κάποιων πλανόδιων μικροπωλητών έφταναν ακόμα ως τ' αυτιά του, διαλαλώντας την τελευταία πραμάτεια που είχε περισσέψει στους πάτους των καλαθιών που κουβαλούσαν στα κεφάλια τους, ελπίζοντας να ξεπουλήσουν πριν πέσει το σκοτάδι. Γυναίκες φώναζαν τα παιδιά τους, για να τα μαζέψουν από κάποια αλάνα που είχαν ξεχαστεί με το παιχνίδι, για να τα πλύνουν, να τα ταΐσουν, να τα ετοιμάσουν για τη νύχτα που θα έπεφτε γοργά.

Ήταν η ώρα, που ο Τόρνακ δεχόταν καθημερινά έναν απρόσμενο επισκέπτη. Όλες τις τελευταίες μέρες μία από τις ύστατες λαμπερές ακτίνες του σούρουπου τρύπωνε ανάμεσα από τ' ανοιγμένα στόρια του παραθύρου του. Διέγραφε κατόπιν μια σύντομη πορεία πάνω στον αντικρινό τοίχο, όπου βρισκόταν ακουμπισμένο το σπαθί του κι έπειτα χανόταν στο μούχρωμα του δειλινού. Καθώς τα φθινοπωρινά απογεύματα ολοένα μίκραιναν, ο δρόμος της ακτίνας πάνω στον τοίχο μίκραινε και χαμήλωνε κι αυτός. Σε λίγο θα έφτανε ο χειμώνας κι ο δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας είχε την περίεργη αίσθηση, ότι ζούσε το τελευταίο φθινόπωρο της ζωής του. Όπως και κάθε απόγευμα, η ακτίνα ξεχύθηκε βιαστική μέσα στο δωμάτιο από το άνοιγμα του παραθύρου – έτσι απότομα εμφανιζόταν καθημερινά – για να χαϊδέψει τη λαβή του σπαθιού του και να λαμπυρίσει παιχνιδίζοντας για λίγο επάνω στην λεπίδα. Η αντανάκλαση του μετάλλου πλανήθηκε για μερικά λεπτά πάνω στον τοίχο, έπειτα έσβησε και χάθηκε για πάντα. Ο έξω κόσμος συνέχισε να ζει ως συνήθως.

Ο Τόρνακ έπεσε εξαντλημένος ξανά στα μαξιλάρια και έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Εδώ και μια εβδομάδα δεν είχε καταφέρει να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι, παρά μονάχα για μερικές, γεμάτες αγωνία στιγμές. Η ανάσα του είχε δυσκολέψει όσο ποτέ κι ο βήχας του άφηνε στίγματα αίματος επάνω στο μαντήλι. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αναλάβει όλες τις ευθύνες στην σχολή και μέσα στο σπίτι. Ο Τόρνακ στενοχωριόταν που του είχε γίνει βάρος. Όλους τους προηγούμενους μήνες είχε ελπίσει στην καλυτέρευση της υγείας του. Τα βότανα, που τον προμήθευε ο γιατρός του, προσέφεραν ανά καιρούς σταδιακή βελτίωση, κάτι που τον έκανε να αναθαρρεί για διαστήματα, μιας και μπορούσε ν' αναλαμβάνει τις υποχρεώσεις και τα μαθήματα στη σχολή του και πάλι. Γοργά όμως διαπίστωνε, ότι όσο οι δόσεις των φαρμάκων αυξάνονταν η αρρώστια επανερχόταν όλο και δριμύτερη, κάνοντας τις μέρες που οι δυνάμεις του επαρκούσαν ολοένα και λιγότερες.

Αυτήν την τελευταία δύσκολη εβδομάδα είχε για πρώτη του φορά σκεφτεί, ότι το τέλος της ζωής πλησίαζε. Καταλάβαινε ότι ήταν νωρίς ακόμα ν' αφήσει τον Μέρταγκ μονάχο του στον κόσμο. Το αγόρι, που είχε μεγαλώσει σαν δικό του, ήταν μονάχα λίγο παραπάνω από δεκαπέντε χρόνων, πολύ μικρός ακόμα για ν' αντιμετωπίσει τις δυσκολίες της ζωής. Άλλες φορές αντλούσε θάρρος από την πίστη, ότι είχε επιτελέσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του χρέους, που κάποτε ορκίστηκε στον άρχοντά του· κι ακόμα περισσότερα. Είχε φυλάξει ζωντανό το αγόρι, μακριά από τους κινδύνους των εχθρών του. Το είχε μεγαλώσει ελεύθερο, το είχε μορφώσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε προσφέροντάς του όχι μονάχα την δεξιοσύνη στο σπαθί, ώστε να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό του, αλλά πολλές περισσότερες γνώσεις. Σαν άρχοντα πραγματικό, που ήταν, τον είχε μορφώσει, πληρώνοντας από το υστέρημά του δασκάλους φημισμένους μέσα στην Άμπερον. Οι γνώσεις που είχε αποκτήσει ο Μέρταγκ σε τίποτε δεν διέφεραν από αυτές των γιων των ευγενών του κάστρου. Τον είχε μεγαλώσει έντιμα, σταλάζοντας στο νου και την καρδιά του τις έννοιες της δικαιοσύνης, του χρέους, της τιμής.

Ποτέ ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε σκεφτεί ότι το τέλος του θα ερχόταν τόσο σύντομα. Ακόμα και τον καιρό της αρρώστιας του υπολόγιζε, ότι θα κατόρθωνε να προστατεύει τον άρχοντά του για λίγους ακόμα χρόνους. Άδικα όμως είχε ελπίσει σε μια καλυτέρευση της κατάστασής του. Όπως διαπίστωνε, η υγεία του χειροτέρευε ολοένα. Την τελευταία βδομάδα υπήρξαν στιγμές που είχε φτάσει να σκεφτεί, ότι, αν συνέχιζε να ζει μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο, ίσως να έχανε για πάντα την τιμή του. Μπορεί να είχε μέχρι τώρα επιτελέσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε το χρέος και τους όρκους του, μια τελευταία όμως πράξη έμενε να γίνει ακόμα. Εφ' όσον είχε καταστεί ανίκανος να συντρέχει και να υπερασπίζεται τον άρχοντά του, όφειλε να προσφέρει σ' αυτόν την ίδια τη ζωή του. Όσο ταχύτερα χανόταν απ' αυτόν τον κόσμο, τόσο λιγότερο το βάρος που θα φόρτωνε στον Μέρταγκ.

Την τελευταία αυτή βδομάδα ο Τόρνακ επίσης σκεφτόταν πολύ συχνά το παρελθόν του. Ανακαλούσε στη μνήμη τον καιρό που, ακόμα νέος, είχε περάσει στην υπηρεσία του Μόρζαν, κλεισμένος αργότερα στο κάστρο, μαζί με τον μικρό άρχοντά του. Αναλογιζόταν τις μέρες και τις νύχτες, που έστεκε ακίνητος σιμά του, να φυλάσσει με το δικό του σπαθί το παιχνίδι, την μελέτη και το ξέγνοιαστο όνειρό του. Θυμόταν έντονα την μέρα που η φρουρά του βασιλιά είχε φτάσει στο κάστρο κομίζοντας το νέο για τον θάνατο του Μόρζαν. Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνούσε τη βραδιά που, για χάρη του μικρού του αφέντη, έγινε λιποτάκτης. Ο Τόρνακ χρωστούσε πίστη στον βασιλιά του, αλλά οι όρκοι που τον ένωναν με τον γιο του Μόρζαν ήταν ακόμα πιο ισχυροί. Η αγάπη που είχε νοιώσει βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά για το παιδί αυτό, έδεναν πιότερο τον Μέρταγκ μαζί με την τιμή του.

Οι αναμνήσεις παρέσερναν τον Τόρνακ, ώστε να θυμάται τον καιρό που ήταν ακόμα δυνατός και που μπορούσε να μεταφέρει τον μικρό αφέντη του στις πλάτες για ολόκληρη τη διάρκεια εκείνης της νύχτας… της νύχτας του φευγιού τους. Όταν έτρεχε, με το παιδί γαντζωμένο πάνω του, ανάμεσα σε αθέριστα χωράφια, για ν' αποφύγουν τους έφιππους διώκτες…

 _…"Κάνε κουράγιο, αφεντόπουλο…"_ έλεγε ξέπνοος στο εξαντλημένο αγόρι. _"Η σωτηρία είναι κοντά…"_

Όταν κρυβόταν χωρίς ανάσα ανάμεσα σε καλαμιώνες και βουρκότοπους της λίμνης, ενώ διέκρινε μεσ' στο σκοτάδι τους πυρσούς των έφιππων στρατιωτών, που έψαχναν γι' αυτούς, σε κοντινή απόσταση…

 _…"Λιγάκι ακόμα υπομονή… Εδώ δεν μας βρουν… Σε λίγο θα είμαστε ελεύθεροι…"_

Όταν – ξεμένοντας απ' την ελπίδα – έφτασε το καταυλισμένο καραβάνι των πλανόδιων πραματευτών το ερχόμενο ξημέρωμα. Οι καβαλάρηδες του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν ξωπίσω του μια ανάσα και θα τον είχαν σίγουρα συλλάβει επάνω στην άγονη, βραχώδη γη, που απλωνόταν νότια της Ντρας-Λεόνα, αν δεν είχε συναντηθεί μ' αυτό το καραβάνι.

 _…"Έλεος, μας κυνηγάνε οι στρατιώτες…"_

Οι πραματευτές είχαν ξυπνήσει ήδη την ώρα εκείνη. Τους πέτυχε έτοιμους να ζέψουνε τα ζώα, να ετοιμάζονται για τη συνέχιση της πορείας τους στα νότια. Οι άντρες οπλισμένοι σχημάτισαν γοργά έναν κύκλο γύρω τους κι αρχίνισαν τις ερωτήσεις. Ποιοι ήταν… τι είχαν κάνει, για να τους καταζητούν οι στρατιώτες… κι ο Τόρνακ με το παιδί στις πλάτες και το σπαθί στο ένα χέρι, το μαχαίρι του στο άλλο, πανέτοιμος να αμυνθεί για τη ζωή του μικρού του αφέντη…

Πέρα μακριά σε αρκετή ακόμα απόσταση είχε φανεί, παρέα με το πρώτο φως, το σύννεφο από σκόνη, που σήκωναν οι καβαλάρηδες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, καθώς τα πέταλα των αλόγων τους κροτούσαν πάνω στο χώμα. Σε λίγο θα εμφανίζονταν κι οι ίδιοι… μαυριδερές κουκίδες στον ορίζοντα…

Ήτανε μια γυναίκα που τους έσωσε…

Η γυναίκα, που έδειχνε να έχει το κουμάντο πάνω στον αρχηγό του καραβανιού, είχε πλησιάσει με βήμα σταθερό σπάζοντας τον κύκλο των αντρών, σπρώχνοντας δύο απ' αυτούς στην άκρη. Αφού βάλθηκε να εξετάζει με βλέμμα βαθύ το αγόρι, που εξουθενωμένο είχε γαντζωθεί πάνω στους ώμους του και δεν τον άφηνε, άρπαξε τον Τόρνακ από το μανίκι τραβώντας τον μέσα σε μια απ' τις άμαξες.

 _…"Μην σκιάζεσαι… Εγώ θα σώσω εσένα και τον γιο σου…"_

Μ' ένα μαχαίρι κι επιδέξιο χέρι είχε κουρέψει γοργά τα μακριά, ξανθά μαλλιά του και τα πασάλειψε με χέννα, ώστε να δείχνουν κόκκινα, ενώ εξακόντιζε εντολές προς όλους. Του έδωσε να φορέσει ρούχα χωριάτη κι ένα πλατύγυρο καπέλο, τον ανακάτεψε ανάμεσα σε άλλους άντρες. Μετά παρέλαβε το αγόρι.

 _…" Πολλοί είναι αυτοί που θα σε δουν… Μ' αυτό όμως το μαλλί, κανείς τους δεν πρόκειται να προσέξει το προφανές… Όσο για το παιδί… άστο στα χέρια μου. Μην έχεις έγνοια…"_

Οι στρατιώτες είχαν φτάσει… Μετά τις πρώτες ερωτήσεις που έκαναν για τους φυγάδες και τις αρνητικές απαντήσεις που πήραν από τους πραματευτές, είχαν αρχίσει ήδη να ψάχνουνε τ' αμάξια ένα-ένα… Τον ίδιο τον προσπέρασαν χωρίς να ρίξουν πάνω του δεύτερο βλέμμα… χωρίς να χρειαστεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τα κρυμμένα του όπλα. Η γυναίκα είχε δίκιο, ότι όλων τα μάτια θα στέκονταν πάνω στο ανάκατο, κόκκινο μαλλί, κανένας όμως δεν θα πρόσεχε το πρόσωπο. Οι στρατιώτες έψαχναν έναν φρουρό του Μόρζαν μαζί με ένα τετράχρονο αγόρι, όχι έναν κοκκινομάλλη χωρικό. Όσο για το αγόρι…

 _…"Μην πλησιάζετε πολύ, αφεντάδες μου…"_ Η γυναίκα φρόντιζε τα δύο άρρωστα παιδιά της, ένα μωρό που κράταγε στην αγκαλιά και ένα λιγάκι μεγαλύτερο που κειτόταν σκεπασμένο μέσα στα κουρελιασμένα του, βρώμικα στρωσίδια. _"Η ευλογιά τα έχει χτυπήσει και τα δύο, τα δύσμοιρα μικρά μου… Τα έχει φάει η θέρμη…"_

Οι στρατιώτες στάθηκαν παράμερα σαν άκουσαν για ευλογιά, χωρίς να έχουν πρόθεση να μπουν σ' αυτό το αμάξι. Ο ένας φρουρός που τόλμησε να πλησιάσει περισσότερο είδε το γυμνό μωρό στα χέρια της γυναίκας με σώμα γεμάτο κατακόκκινα εξανθήματα. Το άλλο παιδί, πλαγιασμένο στο μισοσκόταδο της άμαξας, βρισκόταν σε σαφώς χειρότερη κατάσταση. Κομμάτια πύον γέμιζαν το πρόσωπο και το κουρεμένο του κεφάλι και αίμα στάλαζε από φρικτές πληγές. Ο θάνατος το είχε ήδη σημαδέψει και δεν θ' αργούσε να το πάρει. Ο άντρας πετάχτηκε αηδιασμένος έξω, κάνοντας νόημα στους άλλους, κανείς μην πλησιάσει. Την ώρα που οι φρουροί του Γκαλμπατόριξ ίππευαν τα άλογά τους, να στρέψουν τις έρευνές τους προς άλλη κατεύθυνση, άκουγαν το μωρό να σκούζει σαν δαιμονισμένο και τη γυναίκα να έχει αναλυθεί σε θρήνους ρίχνοντας κατάρες σε θεούς και δαίμονες για την αρρώστια.

Αργότερα ο Τόρνακ έμαθε, ότι η γυναίκα είχε πασαλείψει το πρόσωπο και το κεφάλι του αγοριού με αίμα απ' το σφαγμένο γουρούνι, που κομμάτια του έβραζαν για πρωινό μέσα στο τσουκάλι. Το πύον δεν ήτανε παρά μικρά κομμάτια λίπους, που μ' ένα σκούπισμα και πλύσιμο με κρύο νερό εξαφανίστηκαν. Όσο για το μωρό… δεν ήταν βέβαια ευλογιά αυτό απ' το οποίο έπασχε, παρά βρεφική ροδάνθη· εξάνθημα που θα περνούσε με λίγο χαμομήλι. Οι θρήνοι του οφείλονταν σ' ένα έντεχνο τσίμπημα της γυναίκας και είχαν συντελέσει στο ν' αποθαρρύνουν πιότερο τους στρατιώτες διώχνοντάς τους μια ώρα αρχύτερα.

Ο Τόρνακ χαμογέλασε με την ενθύμηση αυτή. Η χρονική απόσταση, που χώριζε την αγωνία του τότε με την ασφάλεια του σήμερα, έδινε κάποια κωμική χροιά σ' αυτή του την ανάμνηση. Το καραβάνι είχε τραβήξει τότε προς την Μπελατόνα και λίγο αργότερα κατά το Φέρνοστ της λίμνης Τούντοστεν. Ο Τόρνακ παρέμεινε μαζί με τους πραματευτές σαν ανεπίσημος φρουρός τους, ενώ κάποια γυναίκα των εμπόρων είχε αναλάβει να φροντίζει και τον Μέρταγκ στην ίδια άμαξα με τα δικά της τα παιδιά. Για να είναι σίγουροι ότι θα ξέφευγαν για τα καλά απ' τα γεράκια της αυτοκρατορίας, μετά το Φέρνοστ ο Τόρνακ πήρε τον Μέρταγκ κι αποχαιρέτησε το καραβάνι. Απ' το σημείο αυτό της λίμνης ήταν κοντά τα σύνορα της Σούρντα κι εύκολο σχετικά να τα διαβεί. Είχε φτάσει μαζί με το παιδί στην Άμπερον κι εκεί εγκαταστάθηκαν, σαν ο πατέρας πια που φρόντιζε τον γιο του.

Γοργές, κοφτές ανάσες ξανάφεραν τον νου του Τόρνακ στο δωμάτιο. Αισθάνθηκε έναν πόνο δυνατό, να τον τρυπά κατάστηθα κι ένιωσε θυμό περίσσιο με τον εαυτό του. Καλύτερα το είχε, σαν πολεμιστής που ήταν, να χαθεί από λεπίδα αιχμηρή στο μέσον μιας φονικής μάχης. Ο πόνος του δεν θα ήταν τόσος, όσο αυτός που έφερνε η αρρώστια. Σκέφτηκε ότι χρειάζεται βραστό νερό, να ρίξει μέσα τη σκόνη από το γιατρικό του, αλλά οι δυνάμεις του να σηκωθεί τον εγκατέλειπαν. Το τελευταίο φως της μέρας χάθηκε και δύσκολα τώρα ξεχώριζε τα γύρω του αντικείμενα. Ο Μέρταγκ μοναχά μπορούσε να βοηθήσει· ν' ανάψει ένα φως… να βράσει το νερό… Ο Μέρταγκ όμως είχε αργήσει. Μπορεί να είχε καθυστερήσει στα τελευταία του μαθήματα στη σχολή, ή ίσως να είχε βγει το σούρουπο τη βόλτα που συνήθιζε κοντά στο κάστρο. Ο Τόρνακ δεν άκουγε θόρυβο από το κάτω πάτωμα, άρα μάλλον θα είχε συμβεί το δεύτερο. Προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει, να σταθεροποιήσει την χαμένη του ανάσα. Μέχρι τη μέρα αυτή ποτέ δεν βασανίστηκε από αμφιβολίες, αν έπραξε σωστά ν' αλλάξει κάποτε τη μοίρα του παιδιού του Μόρζαν. Πάντοτε πίστευε, ότι η απόφαση να τον απομακρύνει απ' την επιρροή του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν σωστή. Μπορεί το αγόρι να είχε χάσει τα πλούτη, τη μεγάλη θέση που ίσως το περίμενε στην βασιλική αυλή, μια μόρφωση ανώτερη. Είχε όμως αντίστοιχα κερδίσει το ύψιστο αγαθό, την ελευθερία να διαθέσει τον εαυτό του όπως αυτός ήθελε, να κάνει στη ζωή το κάθε τι που επιθυμούσε.

"Πατέρα μου;"

Η γνώριμη φωνή τον έκανε ν' ανοίξει τα μάτια, αν και με κόπο. Το ελαφρύ βήμα του νέου έκανε τις σανίδες του πατώματος να τρίξουν στα γνωστά σημεία. Ο Μέρταγκ άναψε την λάμπα του λαδιού επάνω στο κομό και λίγες στιγμές μετά ένα ζεστό φως απλώθηκε μεσ' στο δωμάτιο.

"Καλώς το αφεντόπουλο…" Αν και ειπωμένες με αγάπη οι λέξεις, του προκάλεσαν βήχα δυνατό και συνεχόμενο. Ο Τόρνακ βιάστηκε να κρύψει το μαντίλι κάτω απ' το προσκεφάλι του, να μην φανούν οι σταλαγματιές το αίμα και δέχτηκε με μεγάλη ανακούφιση την γεμάτη κούπα, που του πρόσφερε ο Μέρταγκ. Το γιατρικό του ήταν έτοιμο και λίγο-λίγο ο πόνος σίγασε κι η δυσκολία της ανάσας έπαψε.

"Μην με φωνάζεις έτσι, πατέρα μου."

Το αγόρι κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού πάνω στο στρώμα. Στον γυρισμό του, καθώς περνούσε μέσα από την αγορά, είχε προλάβει το μαγαζί του κρεοπώλη ανοιχτό ακόμη, είπε. Ένα κομμάτι βοδινό έβραζε ήδη πάνω στην πυροστιά της κουζίνας, να πιει σε λίγο ο πατέρας το ζουμί, να δυναμώσει. Όπως συνήθιζε κάθε βραδιά να κάνει, ο Μέρταγκ αρχίνησε να του αναφέρει τα γεγονότα της ημέρας σχετικά με τους μαθητές του της σχολής, περιμένοντας να δεχτεί από αυτόν τις συμβουλές του για την πορεία των μαθημάτων.

"Μπορείς να παίρνεις μόνος σου τις αποφάσεις τώρα πια" αποκρίθηκε ο Τόρνακ μ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο, που έκανε το λεπτό του πρόσωπο να φανεί ακόμα πιο αδύνατο. "Πέρα από τις γνώσεις που έχεις τώρα, τίποτε άλλο πια δεν υπάρχει να μπορώ να σου διδάξω." Ο Τόρνακ ήταν περήφανος. Ο μαθητής εδώ και πολύ καιρό είχε υπερβεί τον δάσκαλό του. "Σε παραδέχομαι μάλιστα και για καλύτερο από μένα." Βολεύτηκε στα μαξιλάρια του και κοίταξε με περισσή στοργή τον γιο που είχε μεγαλώσει σαν δικό του.

Τα μάγουλα του Μέρταγκ κοκκίνισαν, μα η περηφάνια του δεν άφησε να φανεί αυτή η αμηχανία του. "Μην το λες αυτό, πατέρα μου. Είμαι σίγουρος, ότι πολλά έχεις ακόμα να διδάξεις." Ο νέος σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και φασαρεύτηκε, δήθεν να τακτοποιεί μικροπράγματα εδώ κι εκεί κρύβοντας το κοκκίνισμά του. "Σε λίγο το βραστό θα έχει γίνει. Ώρα είναι να ετοιμάζω στην κουζίνα τον δίσκο με το σερβίτσιο σου· θα σου τον φέρω."

"Μέρταγκ!" Η φωνή του Τόρνακ ακούστηκε δυνατότερη από πριν, πιο αποφασισμένη. Με την παλάμη του χεριού του χτύπησε απαλά τη θέση πλάι του, προσκαλώντας τον να καθίσει πάλι στην άκρη του κρεβατιού, επάνω στα σεντόνια. "Πρέπει να σου ζητήσω συγχώρεση για κάτι."

Κρατώντας ακόμα στα χέρια το πουκάμισο, που δεν είχε προλάβει να διπλώσει μέσα στο συρτάρι, ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε πιο αμήχανος από πριν. Τις τελευταίες μέρες η υγεία του Τόρνακ είχε χειροτερέψει, δεν του άρεσε καθόλου ο τόνος της φωνής στα τελευταία αυτά λόγια.

"Αν κάποιος πρέπει να ζητήσει μια συγχώρεση, είμαι εγώ που άργησα. Όμως…"

"Πρόκειται για το παρελθόν" τον έκοψε απότομα ο Τόρνακ. "Πρόκειται για τις μέρες, που σε παρέσυρα να φύγουμε από την εποπτεία των φρουρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ."

"Τα έχουμε πει αυτά ξανά, πατέρα μου." Πολλές φορές κατά το παρελθόν είχαν μιλήσει για το συγκεκριμένο θέμα πάλι και πάλι. Δεν είχε νόημα να το συζητήσουν μία ακόμα.

"Σε πήρα από την κληρονομιά σου, Μέρταγκ! Στην αυλή του βασιλιά θα είχες σίγουρα τη θέση που σου ανήκε, τα πλούτη, μόρφωση ανώτερη."

Ο νέος διέκοψε το λόγο του Τόρνακ με μια κίνηση του χεριού του. "Πες μου ξανά. Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;"

Τα μάτια του Τόρνακ καρφώθηκαν στο πρόσωπο του γιου του με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη σοβαρότητα από πριν. "Πίστευα ότι ο βασιλιάς θα σε κρατούσε σαν αιχμάλωτό του. Θα σε χρησιμοποιούσε για τα δικά του συμφέροντα και μόνο. Εγώ όμως σε είχα πονέσει… σε είχα αγαπήσει, σαν τον γιο που ποτέ μου δεν απέκτησα. Ήθελα να σε βλέπω ευτυχισμένο κι ελεύθερο, ν' αποφασίζεις μονάχος για το μέλλον σου και για όσα άλλα θελήσεις στη ζωή σου." Ο Τόρνακ κούνησε το κεφάλι του με θλίψη. "Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ θα σε χρησιμοποιούσε για τα δικά του οφέλη. Το είχα δει, να το κάνει και σ' άλλους… στην μητέρα σου… να την αλλάζει…"

Ο Μέρταγκ έπιασε το χέρι του αρρώστου και το κράτησε απαλά μέσα στα δικά του. "Τότε λοιπόν;"

Ο Τόρνακ έσφιξε τα χείλη. "Θέλω να ξέρω, πως δεν μου κρατάς κακία που σε πήρα. Πως είσαι πράγματι ευτυχισμένος εδώ στην Άμπερον, μα… τώρα τελευταία…" Από τον καιρό που οι Βάρντεν εγκατέλειψαν τη Σούρντα, ο Μέρταγκ ήταν κάπως διαφορετικός· πιότερο αφηρημένος, λίγο θλιμμένος, δεν γέλαγε συχνά. Ο Τόρνακ καταλάβαινε, ότι του έλειπε η Ναζουάντα. Η αγάπη που ένοιωθε για την κοπέλα αυτήν ήταν βαθιά ως φαίνεται και, τώρα που αυτή είχε φύγει, του στοίχιζε να μην την βλέπει.

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε το χέρι του. "Ξέρεις πως είμαι σύμφωνος, πατέρα μου, με την καινούρια μας ζωή εδώ στην Άμπερον." Τα μάτια του έλαμπαν γεμάτα από συγκίνηση. "Είμαι υπόχρεος σ' εσένα, για όλους τους κινδύνους που διέτρεξες και για τους κόπους που έκανες για να με μεγαλώσεις. Με φρόντισες, μου δίδαξες όλα όσα γνώριζες και μου προσέφερες μια τίμια ζωή. Γι' αυτό σ' ευχαριστώ. Υπάρχει όμως κάτι, που… πρέπει να παραδεχτώ, πως τώρα τελευταία με προβληματίζει."

Ο Τόρνακ ανασηκώθηκε στα μαξιλάρια του ευχαριστημένος για την αποδοχή του γιου του, παραξενεμένος επίσης για τον προβληματισμό του. "Σαν τι;"

"Αναρωτιέμαι, αφού ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έμαθε από κατασκόπους του, ότι οι Βάρντεν κι οι αρχηγοί τους ζουν στη Σούρντα, μήπως… μήπως γνωρίζει και για μας."

Οι λόγοι αυτοί έκαναν τον Τόρνακ να κοιτάξει τον νεαρό γιο του με μεγάλη προσοχή. "Αμφιβάλω!"

"Θέλω να πω, εδώ και τόσους χρόνους η φήμη σου σαν δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας είναι λαμπρή. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να μας βεβαιώσει, ότι δεν έχει αυτή εξαπλωθεί και έξω απ' το βασίλειο της Σούρντα; Αφού έχουμε χρησιμοποιήσει μέχρι τώρα τα αληθινά ονόματά μας, δεν μπορεί ο βασιλιάς, αν άκουσε για μας, να μας έχει συσχετίσει, εσένα με τον παλιό φρουρό του Μόρζαν κι εμένα με τον χαμένο γιο του; Ίσως υπάρχει κάποιος κίνδυνος για μας, που ως τώρα δεν έχουμε αντιληφθεί. Μήπως θα ήτανε καλύτερα, αν ακολουθούσαμε κι εμείς τον δρόμο της σιγουριάς των Βάρντεν;"

Ο Τόρνακ κοίταξε τον Μέρταγκ μέσα στα μάτια, στο πρόσωπό του απλώθηκε ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο κατανόηση. "Μικρέ μου γιε, καλέ μου αφέντη, το ξέρεις ότι είσαι ελεύθερος να ακολουθήσεις την καρδιά σου. Τα χρόνια αυτά που πέρασαν εγώ εκπλήρωνα τους όρκους μου σ' εσένα, τον άρχοντά μου. Εσύ τίποτε δεν μου χρωστάς, για να σε δεσμεύω πια κοντά μου. Αν το επιθυμείς, οι δρόμοι όλοι είναι ανοιχτοί μπροστά σου κι οι επιλογές δικές σου. Αυτή δεν ήταν και η αιτία, που σε παρέσυρα κάποτε να φύγεις από ένα βέβαιο, δεσμευτικό όμως μέλλον; Για να μπορέσεις κάποτε ο ίδιος, να διαλέξεις τον δρόμο της ζωής σου. Μπορείς ν' ακολουθήσεις τον δρόμο των Βάρντεν, αν το θες. Μπορείς ακόμα να κρατήσεις ετούτη τη σχολή της ξιφασκίας στη Σούρντα, όπου για σένα θα υπάρχει πάντοτε τίμιο ψωμί." Ο Τόρνακ στέναξε ελαφρά και η φωνή του κατέβηκε δυο τόνους. "Μπορείς ακόμα και να γυρίσεις εκεί… πίσω." Ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να τον διακόψει, αλλά ο Τόρνακ επέμεινε να συνεχίσει. Όσο η επίδραση του φαρμάκου διαρκούσε κι ακόμα ήταν σε θέση να μιλά, έπρεπε να του πει όσα είχε μέσα στο νου του, να τον προειδοποιήσει. "Θα πρέπει να ξέρεις, ότι, αν αποφάσιζες ποτέ να γυρίσεις κοντά στον βασιλιά, στην Ουρου'μπαίην σε περιμένει ένα μέλλον σίγουρα λαμπρό, αν και δεν θα επιθυμούσα κάτι τέτοιο για το αγόρι που μεγάλωσα. Κοντά στους Βάρντεν πάλι…" Ο Τόρνακ ανασηκώθηκε κι αρπάζοντας από τους δύο ώμους του τον γιο του στηρίχτηκε πάνω του. "Αν αποφάσιζες ποτέ να τους ακολουθήσεις, θα πρέπει να είσαι διπλά και τρίδιπλα προσεκτικός μαζί τους. Αν σ' αναγνώριζαν ποτέ από την καταγωγή σου, μάθε ότι κινδυνεύεις. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να εγγυηθεί, ότι, αν μάθαιναν πως είσαι πραγματικά παιδί του Μόρζαν, δεν θα διστάζανε στιγμή να λάβουν εκδίκηση πάνω στον γιο για τα έργα του μισητού πατέρα." Ο Τόρνακ ήταν βέβαιος, ότι η γέννηση του παιδιού του Μόρζαν είχε κρατηθεί σαν μυστικό επατασφράγιστο. Ποτέ όμως δεν θα μπορούσε κανείς με σιγουριά να ξέρει.

Ακούγοντας αυτές τις συμβουλές, ο Μέρταγκ τις κράτησε με σύνεση μέσα στο νου του. Η αγάπη όμως που πασίδηλα ο Τόρνακ άφηνε να φανεί πως έτρεφε γι' αυτόν μεσ' στην καρδιά του τον συγκίνησε.

"Πατέρα μου, δεν έχεις δίκιο" του δήλωσε αγκαλιάζοντας τον. "Θα ήταν για μένα άδικο να μην αναγνωρίσω, ότι με την τόση αγάπη προς εμένα και τις θυσίες σου, δεν εκπλήρωνες μοναχά τον όρκο σου στον άρχοντά σου. Αυτοί οι ίδιοι όρκοι, που λες πως κάποτε σε έδεσαν μαζί μου, το ίδιο ακριβώς, αν και μικρό παιδί, έδεσαν μαζί σου για πάντοτε κι εμένα. Γιατί όρκοι σαν αυτούς, πατέρα μου, καλά το ξέρεις, πως ρέουν και προς τα δύο μέρη όσων τους παίρνουν και παύουν μόνον με το τέλος της ζωής τους. Όσο υπεύθυνος ήσουν και είσαι εσύ για μένα, άλλες τόσες οι ευθύνες που έχω κι εγώ απέναντί σου." Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε τον Τόρνακ από την αγκαλιά του και τον βοήθησε και πάλι να ξαπλώσει. "Πάνω όμως ακόμα κι από τους όρκους και το χρέος υπάρχει η αληθινή αγάπη, αυτή που δένει τον πατέρα με τον γιο. Κάποτε ορκιστήκαμε να σβήσουμε κι οι δύο το παρελθόν μας. Εσύ έγινες ο πατέρας μου κι εγώ ο γιος σου." Ο Μέρταγκ κατάπιε δύσκολα. Η συγκίνησή του ήταν τόση, που δυσκολευόταν να μιλήσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, όφειλε να πει όσα ένιωθε. "Πρέπει ακόμα να ξέρεις, πως πάντα φέρω το δικό σου όνομα με περηφάνια και τιμή. Ποτέ δεν θα εγκαταλείψω τον πατέρα μου, ιδίως τώρα που περισσότερο από ποτέ χρειάζεται την βοήθειά μου. Μην ξαναπείς λοιπόν, ότι είμαι ελεύθερος να τραβήξω άλλον δρόμο, από αυτόν που εσύ μου πρόσφερες. Αν είναι να κρυφτούμε κοντά στους Βάρντεν από τον φόβο του βασιλιά, μαζί πρόκειται να πάρουμε αυτόν τον δρόμο. Γίνε εσύ καλά και προς την άνοιξη το ξανασυζητάμε."

Ο Τόρνακ ένιωσε διπλά περήφανος ακούγοντας τα λόγια του αγοριού του. Τα χλωμά του αδυνατισμένα μάγουλα βάφτηκαν με χρώμα λιγάκι ρόδινο και η συγκίνηση προκάλεσε στα μάτια του την υγρή γυαλάδα των δακρύων, που έντεχνα προσπάθησε να κρύψει ανοιγοκλείνοντας γοργά τα βλέφαρα. Άλλο τίποτε δεν χρειαζόταν να ειπωθεί. Η παραδοχή του Μέρταγκ, ότι αυτόν θεωρούσε για πατέρα και, ότι η ανάλογη προσφώνηση δεν ήταν μόνο λόγια για τους τύπους, πλήρωσε την καρδιά του μ' ευτυχία. Ένιωσε το αδύναμο κορμί του να πλημμυρίζει με δύναμη μεγάλη. Σαν να γινόταν πάλι ο νέος μαχητής, ο επιδέξιος ξιφομάχος, αυτός, όπου κανένας άλλος ποτέ δεν τόλμησε να σταθεί στον δρόμο του. Ίσως ακόμα κι η προηγούμενη ιδέα που του είχε μπει, ότι η ζωή σιγά-σιγά τον εγκατέλειπε και ζούσε το τελευταίο φθινόπωρο της ζωής του, δεν ήταν παρά ένα λάθος. Ίσως, για χάρη της αγάπης που έτρεφε για τον γιο του, κατάφερνε ακόμα να υπερνικήσει την αρρώστια.

Το βράδυ εκείνο δέχτηκε με χαρά το φαγητό που του έφερε ο Μέρταγκ μέσ' στον δίσκο και έφαγε με όρεξη περισσή. Πριν καληνυχτίσει τον γιο του, ζήτησε να του φέρει κοντά του το σπαθί, να το έχει πλάι του σιμά στο προσκεφάλι. Κι η νύχτα εκείνη πέρασε πιο ήσυχη απ' όλες τις άλλες δύσκολες του τελευταίου καιρού. Η επομένη που θα ξημέρωνε, θα ήταν μια νέα μέρα.

.*.*.*.

Ο χειμώνας που ακολούθησε ήταν βαρύς. Γκρίζα σύννεφα, μολυβένια, βροχή γεμάτα έφθαναν συχνά-πυκνά από τα μέρη της ανατολής κι ο παγωμένος άνεμος περόνιαζε ως το κόκαλο. Οι υγρασίες πέρσσευαν κι ένας χλωμός ήλιος σπάνια έκανε την εμφάνισή του, για να ζεστάνει την μουσκεμένη, κρύα γη.

Παρ' όλες τις ελπίδες για καλυτέρευση που έτρεφε ο ίδιος και ο γιος του, παρά τα νέα φάρμακα που τον εφοδίασε ο γιατρός, η υγεία του Τόρνακ χειροτέρεψε αισθητά. Πριν φτάσει το πρωινό μιας νέας άνοιξης και μπουμπουκιάσει ο κόσμος, πριν ένα καινούριο φως χυθεί μέσα στην μελαγχολική του κάμαρα, ο Μέρταγκ είδε με θλίψη τον Τόρνακ να κλείνει τα μάτια του για πάντα.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	7. Το ταξίδι

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Το ταξίδι**

 _"Άφησε να φροντίσω εγώ για τις πληγές σου... Κλείσε τα μάτια και ξεκουράσου. Ένα καινούριο αύριο περιμένει τα βήματά σου..."_

 _Άπλωσε τα χέρια εκστατικός και πήρε το δικό της μέσα στις παλάμες του… Με περίσσια συγκίνηση το έφερε ως τα χείλη και το φίλησε… εκεί… στο ίδιο σημείο, που κάποτε της άρεσε πιότερο να την φιλά… στο μαλακό βαθούλωμα μεταξύ αντίχειρα και δείκτη… Η καρδιά του γέμιζε ευγνωμοσύνη για την ύψιστη ευεργεσία που του προσέφερε…_

 _Έκλεισε τα μάτια και ξεκουράστηκε… Όταν τα άνοιξε και πάλι, ο κόσμος φαινόταν διαφορετικός μπροστά του… Ή ίσως να ήταν μονάχα ο ίδιος που είχε αλλάξει…_

.*.*.*.

Είχαν περάσει δυο εβδομάδες από την μέρα που κηδεύτηκε ο Τόρνακ κι ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε μπει από τότε στην κάμαρα που ξεψύχησε εκείνος που τον είχε μεγαλώσει σαν πραγματικός πατέρας. Σαν ίσκιος τριγυρνούσε μεσ' στο σπίτι περνώντας λιγοστές στιγμές στο μικροσκοπικό λουτρό ή την κουζίνα, αποφεύγοντας ακόμα και το ίδιο το δωμάτιό του πλάι στου οπλοδιδασκάλου, έχοντας πιότερο μεταφέρει τις λίγες δραστηριότητές του στην μεγάλη αίθουσα του κάτω ορόφου. Εκεί όπου ο δάσκαλος της ξιφασκίας συνήθιζε να δέχεται τους μαθητές του παραδίδοντας τα μαθήματά του. Όλοι οι προηγούμενοι μήνες, κατά την χειροτέρευση της υγείας του Τόρνακ, είχαν προετοιμάσει τον Μέρταγκ για το θανατικό που ερχόταν να χτυπήσει την πόρτα τους. Τον είχαν καταστήσει πανέτοιμο και ικανό, να εξυπηρετεί τον εαυτό του. Τίποτε όμως δεν τον είχε προετοιμάσει για την μοιραία μοναξιά, που βίωσε απότομα μετά τον θάνατο του αγαπημένου του πατέρα.

Μπορεί τα μαθήματα να είχαν σταματήσει και η σχολή λόγω του πένθους να είχε κλείσει, τις πρώτες μέρες όμως ήσαν πολλοί εκείνοι που πέρασαν από το σπίτι, για να αποτίσουν ένα φόρο τιμής στη μνήμη του αγαπητού δασκάλου, γείτονα και φίλου. Κάποιες φιλεύσπλαχνες γειτόνισσες προσφέρθηκαν να φέρνουν φαγητό, να συμμαζέψουνε τον χώρο, ακόμα και να παρέχουν τη φιλοξενία τους στον γιο για λίγες μέρες. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως όλα τα αρνήθηκε. Όταν το κύμα των επισκεπτών κατάπαυσε, κλείστηκε μόνος μέσ' στο σπίτι, αρνούμενος να βγει στον έξω κόσμο, ψάχνοντας μέσα στην καρδιά του τρόπους να θάψει μνήμες. Μνήμες που βγαίναν' σαν φαντάσματα απ' το μακρινό του παρελθόν, μνήμες που στοίχειωναν τις μέρες και τις νύχτες του. Πάνω στο πάτωμα του κάτω ορόφου, πάνω σε μια κουβέρτα που είχε στρώσει στην γωνιά, εκεί καθόταν όλη μέρα μαζεμένος, εκεί έτρωγε τα λιγοστά υπάρχοντα που είχαν απομείνει στα ντουλάπια της κουζίνας, εκεί κοιμόταν, εκεί και πάλευε με τα φαντάσματά του.

Ποτέ ως τώρα δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει στην πληρότητά του, τι ήταν αυτό που του είχε προσφέρει ο Τόρνακ. Δεν ήταν μόνο μια ζωή καινούρια, μακριά από ένα παρελθόν δυσβάστακτο και από ένα όνομα που σκόρπιζε τον τρόμο. Δεν ήταν μοναχά η ελευθερία, να διαθέσει ο ίδιος όπως θέλει τον εαυτό και την ζωή του. Δεν ήταν ούτε η περισσή, ανιδιοτελής αγάπη με την οποία τον είχε περιβάλει. Ήταν πάνω απ' όλα η αίσθηση, ότι ανήκει κάπου… μαζί με κάποιον. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν η οικογένεια, που παλιά δεν είχε και ξάφνου απέκτησε… Ήταν συνήθειες τόσων χρόνων, που τους είχαν δέσει πια μαζί στην καθημερινότητά τους… στις τόσες δραστηριότητές της. Ακόμα και τις ευθύνες, τις βαρύτερες για την ηλικία του, που είχε αντιμετωπίσει, ο Μέρταγκ τις είχε αποδεχτεί. Τώρα ο Τόρνακ ξαφνικά είχε φύγει… κι εκείνος απόμεινε μονάχος… έχοντας χάσει όλα όσα αγαπούσε… Τον προστάτη… τον πατέρα του… τον δάσκαλο του… έναν φίλο… την Ναζουάντα…

Ήταν αυτή η τελευταία σκέψη, η σκέψη _εκείνης,_ που έκανε λίγο-λίγο το μυαλό του, να τραβηχτεί από τις μαύρες σκέψεις. Να φύγει απ' τα φαντάσματα του θανάτου και της οδύνης, που ξεπρόβαλαν από το παρελθόν του ζητώντας ν' απομυζήσουν τη νεαρή ζωή του. Ήταν η σκέψη της Ναζουάντα, που τον οδήγησε σε μονοπάτια στέρεα, κάνοντάς τον να θάψει πίσω του το παρελθόν και να σκεφτεί το μέλλον. Όχι το πρόσφατο το παρελθόν του, αλλά _εκείνο_ το παλιό. Η αγάπη για τον πατέρα του, τον Τόρνακ, ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνιόταν. Ούτε ποτέ θα λησμονούσε όλα όσα χρεωστούσε στην τόλμη και αποφασιστικότητα αυτού του άντρα. Ο Τόρνακ είχε εισχωρήσει για πάντα στην ζωή του αλλάζοντάς το καθορισμένο πεπρωμένο του. Γι' αυτό ο Μέρταγκ θα του ήταν αιώνια ευγνώμων. Με περηφάνια θα έφερε το όνομα το δικό του, σαν παρανόμι. Ήταν πια ο Μέρταγκ, ο γιος του Τόρνακ κι αυτό δεν θα άλλαζε ποτέ. Εκείνο που για πάντα θα φρόντιζε να ξεχάσει, θα ήταν αυτοί… _οι άλλοι…_ Εκείνοι, που οι πράξεις τους είχαν αρχίσει να διαμορφώνουν απ' τα μικράτα του τον στρυφνό χαρακτήρα ενός μοναχικού… ενός φυλακισμένου… ενός απόκληρου. Αυτούς θα τους ξεχνούσε, μιας και ποτέ του δεν τον θέλησαν πραγματικά… μιας και τον πλήγωσαν τόσο στην ψυχή, όσο και στο σώμα. Ο Τόρνακ τον είχε σώσει! Ο Τόρνακ ήταν γι' αυτόν ο πατέρας, η μητέρα, ο αδελφός, η οικογένειά του. Κι αν τώρα τον είχε χάσει, για πάντα θα παρέμενε μια αγαπημένη ανάμνηση στις σκέψεις του. Αρνιόταν όμως ν' απομείνει για άλλον καιρό μονάχος. Αρνιόταν ν' αποδεχτεί, ότι δεν είχε πια οικογένεια. Ότι πουθενά και σε κανέναν δεν θα ανήκε. Τι θα έκανε στην θέση του ο πατέρας του, ο Τόρνακ; Τι θα τον είχε συμβουλεύσει; Ο Τόρνακ του το είχε ήδη πει. Τον είχε προτρέψει ν' ακολουθήσει τον δρόμο της καρδιάς του!

 _…Η Ναζουάντα… Οι Βάρντεν…_

Έχοντας την ανάγκη ν' ανήκει κάπου, ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε. Εκεί, όπου για τόσους μήνες δεν μπορούσε να κινήσει λόγω της βαριάς ασθένειας του πατέρα του, εκεί τώρα θα πήγαινε. Στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ! Στην Ναζουάντα και στους Βάρντεν! Εκεί μια νέα οικογένεια θα τον περίμενε, ένας σκοπός καινούριος! Κάπου ν' ανήκει!

.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ δίπλωσε το τελευταίο πουκάμισο του Τόρνακ και μ' ευλάβεια το τοποθέτησε στην κορυφή της μικρότερης από τις δύο ντάνες ρούχα, που είχε σχηματίσει επάνω στο άδειο πια κρεβάτι. Από την ώρα που είχε πάρει την απόφαση να φύγει για το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, μια έντονη ενεργητικότητα είχε αντικαταστήσει την προηγούμενη νοσηρή ατονία και αδιαφορία για το κάθε τι των προηγούμενων βδομάδων. Ξεχώριζε από το πρωί τα πράγματα του Τόρνακ σε αυτά, τα λίγα, που ο ίδιος θα κρατούσε σαν ανάμνηση και τ' άλλα, τα πολλά, που έπρεπε να μοιραστούν σε όσους τα είχαν περισσότερη ανάγκη. Κάποια απ' αυτά μπορούσε να τα χρησιμοποιήσει ο ίδιος, όπως πουκάμισα, γιλέκα, ζώνες, δερμάτινα περικάρπια και γάντια ξιφασκίας. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε ψηλώσει κι άλλο αυτούς τους τελευταίους μήνες. Πλησίαζε πια γοργά τα δεκαέξι χρόνια της ζωής του και κόντευε να ξεπεράσει στο ανάστημα και την διάπλαση του σώματος τον Τόρνακ, όπως, τουλάχιστον, ήταν αυτός πριν την αρρώστια. Κάποια λίγα απ' τα πράγματα θα έμεναν μέσα στα συρτάρια, σαν ανάμνηση εκείνου που πέρασε από την ζωή, για να χαθεί. Τα περισσότερα όμως τα είχε ήδη συσκευάσει, να τα δωρίσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ αράδιασε στο κομό τα υπολείμματα των φαρμάκων, που ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε προλάβει να καταναλώσει. Σκοπός του ήταν να τα επιστρέψει την επομένη στον γιατρό του, ώστε να φροντίσει εκείνος να διατεθούν σαν δωρεά, σε όσους φτωχούς τα είχαν ανάγκη. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο Τόρνακ εμπιστευόταν πάντα τον γιατρό του. Πέραν των επαγγελματικών σχέσεων – ο Τόρνακ κάποτε είχε προγυμνάσει στο σπαθί τους δύο γιους εκείνου και ο γιατρός είχε επιμείνει να τον κουράρει ανελλιπώς με την μικρότερη αμοιβή τους μήνες της αρρώστιας του – ήτανε περισσότερο μια συνετή φιλία που τους συνέδεε, φιλία χρόνων. Ο Τόρνακ είχε γενικά αποφύγει τις πολλές ιδιαίτερες συναναστροφές στην Σούρντα. Υπήρξαν όμως κάποιοι, που είχαν οι ίδιοι ανά καιρούς αποζητήσει την φιλία του εκτιμώντας την τιμιότητα, την ευθυκρισία και την δεξιοσύνη του στα όπλα. Ανάμεσα σ' όλους αυτούς ήταν και ένας άντρας, που ονομαζόταν Γκιέτβαλντ.

Ο Μέρταγκ έπιασε στα χέρια του την άδεια θήκη του σπαθιού του Τόρνακ. Του ίδιου εκείνου του σπαθιού, που χρόνια πριν είχαν μαζί ξεφύγει απ' τα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν περήφανος για την ποιότητα του μετάλλου και για την κόψη εκείνης της λεπίδας και, παρά το ότι είχε χρησιμοποιήσει στη ζωή του πολλά σπαθιά, αυτό ήταν το πλέον προτιμώμενο από την μεριά του. Ο Μέρταγκ το είχε θάψει μαζί με τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο, ακουμπώντας την κοφτερή λεπίδα πάνω στο σώμα του αγαπημένου του πατέρα, σταυρώνοντας τα δύο χέρια του στον θώρακα επάνω στην λαβή. Στριφογύρισε τώρα στο δωμάτιο με την άδεια θήκη μεσ' στα χέρια. Ήταν πολύ μακρουλή για να χωρέσει σε κάποιο από τα συρτάρια κι ο Μέρταγκ την ακούμπησε στη μέση του στρώματος, να παραμείνει εκεί, φρουρώντας το αδειανό κρεβάτι. Τι κρίμα που το δικό του το σπαθί δεν ταίριαζε σ' αυτήν την θήκη… Η σκέψη του Γκιέτβαλντ ξαναγύρισε στον νου του.

Ο Τόρνακ είχε γνωρίσει αυτόν τον άντρα κατά τον πρώτο τον καιρό που έφτασαν στην Άμπερον. Προτού ακόμα αποκτήσει αυτό το σπίτι κι ανοίξει την σχολή της ξιφασκίας, που θα γινόταν ονομαστή στην Σούρντα. Ήταν μια εποχή που δούλευαν κι οι δύο μαζί σαν φύλακες κάποιου εμπόρου. Κατόπιν ο Τόρνακ είχε διαλέξει τον δρόμο του δασκάλου ξιφασκίας κι ο Γκιέτβαλντ οργάνωσε δική του ομάδα φρουρών καραβανιών. Σ' αυτόν είχε προστρέξει ο Μέρταγκ τις προηγούμενες ημέρες ζητώντας του δουλειά, γιατί, απ' όσα γνώριζε γι' αυτόν, ο Γκιέτβαλντ αναλάμβανε να οδηγήσει καραβάνια με προμήθειες στους Βάρντεν. Όχι μονάχα οι άρχοντες της Σούρντα, αλλά και πολλοί άλλοι από τους εμπόρους της αυτοκρατορίας, συνέτρεχαν μυστικά τους επαναστάτες, στέλνοντας σ' αυτούς προμήθειες και όλα τα χρειώδη. Παρά το νεαρό της ηλικίας του και την έλλειψη της πείρας για την δουλειά, ο Γκιέτβαλντ τον αποδέχτηκε. Η εκτίμηση που έτρεφε για τον Τόρνακ ήταν αρκετή, για να εμπιστευθεί τον γιο του.

Το πρωινό της μεθεπόμενης ημέρας ο Μέρταγκ θα αναχωρούσε από την Σούρντα. Θα άφηνε πίσω του το σπίτι της Άμπερον, την ζωή που ως τώρα είχε ζήσει, τις αναμνήσεις απ' τον πατέρα που είχε χάσει. Θα αναζητούσε μια νέα μοίρα στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, κοντά στους Βάρντεν. Κοντά σ' αυτήν που τόσο είχε αγαπήσει και που η καρδιά του δεν γινόταν να ξεχάσει, κοντά στην Ναζουάντα.

.*.*.*.

Το καραβάνι είχε ξεκινήσει πολύ πρωί, προτού ακόμα η μέρα φέξει. Τα εμπορεύματα είχαν φορτωθεί επάνω σε μουλάρια νύχτα ακόμα και μόλις είχε ξανοίξει λιγάκι φως στο φρύδι του ορίζοντα, περνούσαν ήδη τις πύλες της Άμπερον, που μόλις είχαν ανοίξει. Οι έμποροι, οι οδηγοί των ζώων και οι ένοπλοι συνοδοί τους είχαν βαδίσει πάνω στην πεδιάδα κατευθυνόμενοι προς τα ανατολικά. Σε λιγότερο από δύο ημερών δρόμο βρίσκονταν ήδη έξω απ' τα εδάφη της Σούρντα, κατόπιν είχαν στρέψει προς τον νότο παίρνοντας τον παραθαλάσσιο δρόμο, έχοντας τον ορεινό όγκο των βουνών Μπέορ προς τα αριστερά τους. Το ύψος των βουνών είχε εντυπωσιάσει τον Μέρταγκ που, παρά το ότι είχε ακούσει και διαβάσει για το μέγεθός τους, ποτέ πριν δεν είχε ταξιδέψει ως αυτά τα μέρη. Πρόσεξε όμως, ότι ακόμα και οι υπόλοιποι σύντροφοι και συνοδοιπόροι του, που γνώριζαν καλά την περιοχή, έριχναν ματιές γεμάτες δέος προς τις απότομες, απόμακρες κορυφές.

Το καραβάνι, αποτελούμενο από μια μακριά σειρά είκοσι ζώων και των διπλάσια αντίστοιχων ανθρώπων, συνέχισε την παραθαλάσσια πορεία του παρακάμπτοντας τον πρώτο από τους ορεινούς όγκους που συνάντησαν. Στα δεξιά τους εκτεινόταν η πλατιά, μεγάλη θάλασσα του νότου, με μόνο ένα σύμπλεγμα μικρών νησιών να ξεχωρίζουνε στο βάθος. Το θέαμα ήταν εξίσου συναρπαστικό με αυτό των βουνών κι ο Μέρταγκ έπιασε πολλές φορές τον εαυτό του, να στρέφει το βλέμμα του στο απέραντο γαλάζιο. Η ανάσα του γέμιζε θαλασσινή αλμύρα και η καρδιά του λαχταρούσε, αν γινόταν να ταξιδέψει προς το ατελείωτο άγνωστο. Αν δεν είχε ήδη δεσμεύσει τον εαυτό του στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ και την ελπίδα της Ναζουάντα, πολύ θα του άρεσε να ταξιδέψει μ' ένα πλοίο μέσα στην άγνωστη και μυστηριώδη αυτή θάλασσα.

"Κάνεις καλά που ρίχνεις προς τα εκεί ματιές!" Χωρίς να τον έχει προσέξει, ο Γκιέτβαλντ τον είχε πλησιάσει βαδίζοντας πλάι του. Ο αρχηγός των φρουρών του καραβανιού έδειχνε ανήσυχος. "Πάντα υπάρχει ο κίνδυνος των πειρατών σ' αυτά τα μέρη. Μπορεί να μην τους βλέπει κανείς με την πρώτη ματιά, τόσο καλά είναι τα κρησφύγετά τους ανάμεσα στους βράχους αυτών των νησιών, αλλά εκείνοι έχουν πάντα τα μάτια τους στραμμένα προς την στεριά. Αν αποφάσιζαν να επιτεθούν, το καραβάνι δεν θα κατόρθωνε να κινηθεί τόσο γοργά, ώστε να τους αποφύγει."

Ο Μέρταγκ έφερε το χέρι αντήλιο στο μέτωπο ρίχνοντας προς τα μικροσκοπικά νησάκια καλύτερη ματιά. Ο ήλιος είχε από ώρα περάσει το ζενίθ του και τώρα έγερνε προς την μεριά της θάλασσας θολώνοντας τον ορίζοντα, ώστε λίγα μπορούσε κάποιος να ξεχωρίσει καθαρά.

"Δεν βλέπω κάτι…" είπε προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει καλύτερα.

"Δεν είναι η ώρα τους" μουρμούρισε ο Γκιέτβαλντ και έφτυσε προς το μέρος της θάλασσας. "Αν βρίσκονται κάπου κοντά κι αν το αποφασίσουν, ότι τους συμφέρει ένα ρεσάλτο, θα περιμένουν πρώτα να πέσει το σκοτάδι. Τότε θα επιτεθούν. Εμείς όμως, θα τους αναμένουμε πανέτοιμοι."

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ γέλασε με σημασία χαϊδεύοντας την κοκάλινη λαβή από το μαχαίρι, το περασμένο στην ζώνη του. Κατόπιν συνέχισε μπροστά, να προφτάσει τον αρχηγό του καραβανιού, να συνεννοηθούν για τον καταυλισμό της νύχτας. Μπορεί η ανησυχία να γέμισε τον νου του Μέρταγκ για την ύπαρξη των πειρατών, δεν στάθηκε όμως αρκετή, για να μειώσει τον θαυμασμό και τη λαχτάρα που ένιωσε για την ομορφιά της απέραντης θάλασσας.

Αργότερα το ίδιο βράδυ, αφού πρώτα είχαν οριστεί οι βάρδιες των φρουρών κι η πρώτη σειρά βρίσκονταν ήδη στα πόστα τους, ο Μέρταγκ μοιράστηκε με τον Γκιέτβαλντ και τους υπόλοιπους το βραδινό τους γεύμα. Κάθονταν όλοι γύρω από μια φωτιά, κοντύτερα στους πρόποδες των βουνών παρά στο κύμα, βάζοντας μια απόσταση ασφαλείας ανάμεσα στο καραβάνι και την θάλασσα. Οι έμποροι και οι άνθρωποί τους ξεφόρτωναν τα εμπορεύματα στοιβάζοντας και σκεπάζοντάς τα, ταΐζοντας τα ζώα, δένοντάς τα μετά όλα μαζί και στήνοντας τις μικρές τους τέντες για την νύχτα. Το σούρουπο είχε πέσει εδώ και ώρα βάφοντας με πορφύρα τα βαθιά νερά της θάλασσας, μέχρι που ο δίσκος του ηλίου βυθίστηκε στα άγνωστά της βάθη.

"Αυτή είναι η τελευταία μας νύχτα στ' ανοιχτά" έλεγε τώρα ο Γκιέτβαλντ τσιμπολογώντας φαγητό απ' την γαβάθα του. Αυτός μαζί με κάποιους άλλους και τον Μέρταγκ επρόκειτο να φυλάξουν την δεύτερη βάρδια της νύχτας, που θεωρείτο η πιο επίφοβη. Ο Γκιέτβαλντ όμως σε κάθε βάρδια προτιμούσε να έχει τον νεαρό στο πλευρό του, όπως έλεγε, να τον προσέχει. "Από αύριο η πορεία μας θ' αλλάξει. Θ' ακολουθήσουμε το ορεινό μονοπάτι στρεφόμενοι προς τα ανατολικά. Αφού διασχίσουμε το στενό φαράγγι – πορεία που θα μας πάρει μέρες – θα βγούμε, αν θέλουν οι θεοί, στον βάθος μιας πλατιάς κοιλάδας. Από εκεί και ύστερα, η πορεία μας γίνεται πιο εύκολη. Θ' ακολουθήσουμε την κοίτη του ποταμού Μπέορτουθ ως την μικρότερη κοιλάδα Όντρεντ, στην λίμνη Κόσθα Μέρνα. Εκεί τελειώνει το ταξίδι μας, μιας κι εκεί βρίσκονται οι πύλες του Φάρδεν Ντουρ."

Το βραδινό αποτελούσε το μόνο κύριο γεύμα της ημέρας κι ο Μέρταγκ είχε πέσει με τα μούτρα στην γαβάθα του μασώντας λαίμαργα το φαγητό, πεινασμένος καθώς ήταν. Η περιγραφή όμως της διαδρομής που έκανε ο Γκιέτβαλντ εξήψε την περιέργειά του. "Υπάρχουν άλλες διαδρομές προς την γη των Νάνων;" ρώτησε μπουκωμένος.

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ ένευσε καταφατικά καταπίνοντας. "Υπάρχει η διαδρομή προς τα βορειοανατολικά της Σούρντα, παράλληλη με τα βουνά. Από εκεί χρειάζεται να μπει κανείς στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας, να διασχίσει μέρος από τις παρυφές της ερήμου Χάνταρακ και να βαδίσει μετά προς τους πρόποδες των βουνών. Σε μιας βδομάδας πορεία θα συναντήσει την αρχή της ίδιας πλατειάς κοιλάδας, στο τέλος της οποίας κατευθυνόμαστε και τώρα. Μετά θα χρειαστεί πορεία τουλάχιστον δύο μέρες ως την λίμνη που χύνεται ο Μπέορτουθ. Κατόπιν τούτου, ο δρόμος είναι ίδιος."

"Καλύτερα να τραβούσαμε προς τα εκεί κι εμείς" δήλωσε ένας από τους άλλους φρουρούς του καραβανιού, που σκούπιζε ήδη την γαβάθα του με το κομμάτι το ψωμί του. "Την άλλη φορά που διασχίσαμε το φαράγγι χάσαμε δυο καλούς συντρόφους και πλήθος ζώα."

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ ένευσε ξανά. "Έτσι είναι" είπε βαρύθυμα. "Τότε όμως ο καιρός ήταν κακός, ενώ τώρα μπαίνει η άνοιξη."

"Πάντα ο καιρός είναι κακός μέσα στα βουνά" επέμεινε ο άλλος φρουρός. "Καλύτερα…"

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ διέκοψε τον άντρα με μια απότομη κίνηση του χεριού του. "Να μην νομίζεις, πως και στην άλλη διαδρομή δεν υπάρχουν κίνδυνοι" είπε στον Μέρταγκ. "Αν οι διαδρομές δεν ήταν επικίνδυνες, τα καραβάνια δεν θα χρειάζονταν φρουρούς." Κοίταξε τον νέο μέσ' στα μάτια. "Τα όρια της Χάνταρακ είναι γεμάτα με ληστές και δουλεμπόρους. Χώρια το ότι μπορεί να τύχει, να συναντήσουμε ακόμα και κάποιες απομακρυσμένες δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές που δώσαμε γενναίες μάχες για να σωθούμε και χάσαμε καλούς συντρόφους."

Ένας άλλος άντρας, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε ακούσει να τον φωνάζουν Ρίκουλφ, ανέλαβε την συνέχιση της διήγησης. "Σε τούτη εδώ την πορεία κίνδυνος είναι οι πειρατές, που ενεδρεύουν στα μικρά νησιά που φαίνονται εκεί κάτω" και έδειξε με το χέρι του αόριστα προς την μεριά της θάλασσας. "Ευτυχώς ο κίνδυνος δεν κρατά πολύ. Αύριο τέτοια ώρα θα βρισκόμαστε τόσο μακριά απ' την θάλασσα, που κανένα απ' τα καθάρματα αυτά δεν έχει φανταστεί να φτάσει."

"Οι κίνδυνοι όμως δεν τελειώνουν" πήρε και πάλι τον λόγο ο Γκιέτβαλντ. "Ο δρόμος του βουνού είναι γεμάτος πάγο, καμιά φορά πέτρες κατρακυλούνε στις πλαγιές και μέσα στις σπηλιές έχουν τα λημέρια τους αγρίμια, που ούτε έχεις φανταστεί το μέγεθός τους."

Ο Ρίκουλφ ανατρίχιασε, μουρμούρισε κάτι που ακούστηκε σαν 'σρργκ' και σηκώθηκε να ξεδιπλώσει τις κουβέρτες του παράμερα.

"Ναι, Σρργκ!" επανέλαβε ο Γκιέτβαλντ. "Ο λύκος αυτός είναι γιγάντιος, ένα απ' τα μοναδικά ήδη των βουνών. Υπάρχει μια φυλή των νάνων, που έχει το όνομά τους. Υπάρχουν ακόμα και τεράστιες αρκούδες…" Ο αρχηγός άδειασε την κούπα του με γρήγορες γουλιές. "Τίποτε όμως δεν ξεπερνά σε μέγεθος και σ' αγριότητα τα Νάγκρα."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε διαβάσει γι' αυτό το είδος αγριόχοιρων. Ζούσαν μέσα στα δάση των βουνών των νάνων και το κρέας τους θεωρείτο βασιλικός μεζές. Παρ' όλα αυτά, δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να φανταστεί το μέγεθος και την αγριάδα τους, αν προκαλούνταν.

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ άφησε πλάι του στο χώμα την γαβάθα το φαΐ του κι ανέβασε ως επάνω το ένα του μανίκι. "Να, δες!" Στο μέσον του χοντρού του μπράτσου ξεχώριζε ένα σκουρόχρωμο βαθούλωμα, σημάδι μιας βαθιάς πληγής, που είχε από καιρό επουλωθεί. "Από χαυλιόδοντα του Νάγκρα" είπε δύσθυμος. "Είχα κοντέψει να χάσω όλο το χέρι από την μόλυνση τότε. Απλά, ήμουν τυχερός. Ο άλλος σύντροφός μου δέχτηκε μία παρόμοια πληγή κατευθείαν στο στομάχι. Ξεψύχησε σε λίγες ώρες." Ο άντρας πήρε ξανά στα χέρια την γαβάθα του. "Αυτό στο δείχνω, σε περίπτωση που σου μπει η ιδέα να κυνηγήσεις Νάγκρα με το τόξο σου. Καλό είναι να τ' αποφεύγεις."

Ο Μέρταγκ άκουγε τις περιγραφές συνεπαρμένος. Ο κόσμος ήταν πολύ μεγάλος και πολύπλοκος κι εκείνος ακόμα πολύ νέος. Μια αίσθηση περιπέτειας τον συνεπήρε λαχταρώντας να ακούσει περισσότερα, γοργά όμως η προσοχή του στράφηκε και πάλι στο κύριο ενδιαφέρον του, την Ναζουάντα και τους Βάρντεν.

"Πες μου και για την πόλη των νάνων, όπου κατευθυνόμαστε" ζήτησε. "Εκεί όπου ζουν οι Βάρντεν." Εδώ και κάμποση ώρα είχε ξεχάσει να τελειώσει το φαγητό του, παρά άκουγε εκστατικός.

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ κατάπιε μία μπουκιά ακόμα. "Αμφιβάλω αν θα δούμε το Τροντζχάιμ, την πόλη του αιώνιου λυκόφωτος" δήλωσε. "Οι νάνοι είναι πολύ προσεκτικοί, ώστε να μην αφήνουν τον οποιονδήποτε να τριγυρίζει ελεύθερα μέσα στις στοές τους. Να θεωρείς τον εαυτό σου τυχερό, αν καταφέρεις να ρίξεις μια απλή ματιά στο δαιδαλώδες δίκτυο των διαδρόμων, που ενώνουν την κύρια πύλη – εκεί όπου θα μπούμε – με την πόλη."

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά, ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε. "Μα, σίγουρα όλα θα τα δω! Μιας και σκοπός μου είναι να μην γυρίσω, παρά να παραμείνω με τους Βάρντεν."

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ τον κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος. "Και γιατί, παρακαλώ, να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο;"

Ο Μέρταγκ έγνεψε διφορούμενα σηκώνοντας τους ώμους. "Έχω τους λόγους μου."

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ δεν μίλησε αμέσως, παρά προσηλώθηκε για λίγο κατηφής στον πάτο της γαβάθας του καταπίνοντας την μια μπουκιά μετά την άλλη. Μπορεί να θύμωσε, που ο Μέρταγκ του είχε κρύψει τον πραγματικό λόγο που ενώθηκε με το καραβάνι· μπορεί ακόμα και να ανησύχησε, που θα έχανε τον νεαρό φρουρό του, πάνω στον οποίο στηριζόταν για το ταξίδι του. Στο τέλος προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει.

"Καταλαβαίνω ότι μπορεί να έχεις τους δικούς σου λόγους, όπως λες, σκέψου όμως, ότι οι άνθρωποι γεννήθηκαν για να ζουν κάτω από ανοιχτούς ουρανούς και όχι μέσα στα λαγούμια των νάνων." Ο άντρας κούνησε το κουτάλι του προς την μεριά του Μέρταγκ. "Εγώ μπορεί να μην ξέρω πολλά γράμματα, σαν και του λόγου σου, αυτό όμως το ξέρω. Όσο όμορφες και πλούσιες και να είναι οι πόλεις των νάνων, με τίποτα δεν συγκρίνονται με το γαλανό φως μιας ηλιόλουστης μέρας ή τα φωτεινά άστρα του ουρανού μιας καθάριας νύχτας. Ίσως οι πόλεις τους να κρύβουν μέσα θησαυρούς πολύτιμους, μα τα λαγούμια τους κανένας άνθρωπος δεν θα μπορούσε να τ' αντέξει." Ο Γκιέτβαλντ έτριψε σε μικρά ψίχουλα το υπόλοιπο ψωμί του και το έριξε κι αυτό μέσα στη γαβάθα του. "Μην κοιτάς τι κάνουνε οι Βάρντεν" συνέχισε κουνώντας το κεφάλι. "Αυτοί αναγκάζονται να υποστούν τις στοές των νάνων, για λόγους ασφαλείας. Αλλιώς είναι χαμένοι." Ο άντρας κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του πάνω στον Μέρταγκ. "Εξ άλλου, πρέπει να ξέρεις, ότι όποιος αποφασίσει να ενωθεί και να παραμείνει μαζί τους, μια ομάδα μάγων, που έχουν στρατολογήσει στις υπηρεσίες τους, τον υποβάλλει σε εξονυχιστικό έλεγχο του νου του. Πράγμα, σε βεβαιώ, πολύ δυσάρεστο."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια ο Μέρταγκ σκυθρώπιασε. Κανένας δεν του είχε πει για έλεγχο του νου κοντά στους Βάρντεν, ούτε από μόνος του μπορούσε να φανταστεί κάτι παρόμοιο. Ο ίδιος είχε λόγους για ν' αποφύγει μια τέτοια εξέταση. Οι κίνδυνοι να αποκαλυφθεί η πραγματική καταγωγή του ήσαν μεγάλοι. Με τίποτε δεν ήθελε να αναγνωριστεί σαν ο γιος του Μόρζαν κι ο Τόρνακ τον είχε συμβουλέψει να είναι διπλά και τρίδιπλα προσεκτικός πάνω σ' αυτό. Η προηγούμενη περιπετειώδης διάθεσή του βάρυνε. Έσκυψε αμίλητος το κεφάλι και βάλθηκε να τελειώνει στα γρήγορα το φαγητό του. Κατόπιν καληνύχτισε, άπλωσε τις κουβέρτες του παράμερα και ξάπλωσε να κοιμηθεί τις λίγες ώρες που απόμεναν ως την δική του βάρδια. Αυτά όμως που κουβέντιασε με τον Γκέτβαλντ, δεν άφηναν τον ύπνο να έρθει, να ησυχάσει. Η σκέψη, ότι παρά όλες τις προσπάθειές του δεν θα βρισκόταν πάλι με την Ναζουάντα, τον τρέλαινε. Θα έφτανε σαν διψασμένος πλάι στην πηγή, εκεί όμως δεν θα κατόρθωνε να πιει νερό;

Τέλος, ήταν τα νιάτα και η λαχτάρα του, που χάρισαν την λύτρωση στον Μέρταγκ. Ο Άτζιχαντ, που του χρεωστούσε χάρη, σίγουρα θα τον γλίτωνε από τον έλεγχο του νου. Γιατί να θέλει ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, να υποχρεώσει τον ευεργέτη του, αυτόν που έσωσε την ζωή της κόρης του, σε μια τόσο εξευτελιστική δοκιμασία; Ο Μέρταγκ κοιμήθηκε ευχαριστημένος τις υπόλοιπες ώρες που του αναλογούσαν και ονειρεύτηκε την Ναζουάντα να του γνέφει. Όταν στην μέση της νύχτας ο Γκιέτβαλντ τον σκούντησε στον ώμο, να τον ξυπνήσει για την βάρδια, η διάθεσή του ήταν και πάλι χαλαρή. Κάθε ημέρα και νυχτιά, κάθε ώρα που περνούσε, τον έφερνε και πιο κοντά στην αγαπημένη της καρδιάς του.

.*.*.*.

Η νύχτα πέρασε ήσυχα, χωρίς ρεσάλτο πειρατών. Μα ο δρόμος του βουνού, που πήραν το ερχόμενο πρωί, αποδείχτηκε πιο κακοτράχαλος απ' όσο τον περίμενε. Ζώα και άνθρωποι δυσκολεύονταν στην πορεία τους κι ο πάγος που γλίστραγε εδώ κι εκεί καθόλου δεν βοηθούσε. Παρά την άνοιξη, το κρύο εδώ ήταν τσουχτερό και το χιονόνερο συχνά κατέβαινε από τις κορυφές, να τους μουσκέψει ως το κόκαλο. Τέλος έφτασαν στο στενό φαράγγι, που ξαπλωνόταν σαν φιδίσιος δρόμος ανάμεσα σε δυο βουνοπλαγιές. Τεράστιοι βράχοι γύρω τους σκέπαζαν το φως της μέρας και οι πέτρες, που έπεφταν συχνά-πυκνά από ψηλά, προστίθονταν στο ήδη βραχοσπαρμένο μονοπάτι, ώστε να δυσκολεύουν την πορεία τους. Τουλάχιστον ο αέρας έκοβε εκεί κάτω και τ' αλυχτίσματα των αγριμιών ακούγονταν πιο μακρινά. Τέλος κάποιο απόγευμα, μετά από έξι μέρες δύσκολη πορεία, έφτασαν στην έξοδο του φαραγγιού κοντά σε μια μικρή λιμνούλα, όπου και κατασκήνωσαν όλοι κουρασμένοι. Το ερχόμενο πρωί ακολούθησαν την κοίτη του ποταμού Μπέαρτουθ οδεύοντας κατά την κοιλάδα που ο Γκιέτβαλντ είχε ονομάσει Όντρεντ. Διέσχισαν την λίμνη Κόσθα Μέρνα παρακάμπτοντας τους μικρούς της καταρράκτες, ώσπου έφτασαν μπροστά στις κλεισμένες, μυστικές πύλες του Φάρδεν Ντουρ.

Ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε, ότι, αν κάποιος δεν ήξερε καλά την διαδρομή, αποκλείετε να έφτανε μέχρις εδώ. Ο Γκιέτβαλντ όμως και κάποιοι έμποροι από το καραβάνι είχαν κάνει ξανά το ταξίδι αυτό, ίσως ακόμα και πολλές φορές. Νάνοι φρουροί εμφανίστηκαν σχεδόν από το πουθενά, όταν ο αρχηγός του καραβανιού τους φώναξε το σωστό σύνθημα και σύντομα όλοι τους, άνθρωποι και φορτωμένα ζώα, βρίσκονταν μέσα στα σπλάχνα του βουνού. Η πύλη έκλεισε πίσω τους, μαζί της χάθηκε και το τελευταίο φως της μέρας.

Βάδισαν σ' έναν φαρδύ διάδρομο, που φωτιζόταν απ' το αχνογάλαζο, θαμπό φως που σκόρπιζαν ένα γύρω μία μακρά σειρά από λάμπες, που έμοιαζαν να φέγγουν χωρίς φλόγα. Ο Μέρταγκ απόρησε γι' αυτό, αλλά σκέφτηκε ότι δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη ώρα για παρόμοιες ερωτήσεις. Σίγουρα θα μάθαινε αργότερα, όχι μονάχα για τις παράξενες λάμπες, αλλά και για πολλά άλλα μυστήρια· όπως, το πώς τα είχαν καταφέρει, να σμιλέψουν τόσο λείο δάπεδο και τοίχους. Γύρω τους βάδιζαν φρουροί των νάνων ντυμένοι πανοπλίες, με πελέκεις στα χέρια, αλλά και άνθρωποι των Βάρντεν, με τα ακόντια προτεταμένα προς την μεριά τους. Σύντομα ο Γκιέτβαλντ και οι άντρες του χωρίστηκαν απ' τους εμπόρους και οδηγούς των ζώων, που οδηγήθηκαν σε άλλον χώρο, για να ξεφορτώσουν τα εμπορεύματα. Ζητήθηκε από τους φύλακες του καραβανιού, να παραδώσουν όλα τα όπλα τους κι ο Γκιέτβαλντ ένευσε στους άντρες του να υπακούσουν.

"Θα μας δοθούν και πάλι αργότερα," είπε στον Μέρταγκ "όταν θα έρθει η ώρα ν' αναχωρήσουμε ξανά για την Σούρντα."

Ο Μέρταγκ παρέδωσε απρόθυμα το σπαθί, το μαχαίρι και το τόξο με την γεμάτη βέλη φαρέτρα του και ακολούθησε τους υπόλοιπους μέσα στην αίθουσα που τους οδήγησαν οι νάνοι. Εδώ ο χώρος ήταν μικρότερος και το φως έφεγγε πιο ζωηρό. Τριγύρω στους τοίχους υπήρχαν κρεβάτια, για να κοιμίσουν τόσους και άλλους τόσους άντρες. Υπήρχαν ακόμα δοχεία με νερό και λεκάνες, που θα τους επέτρεπαν να πλυθούν και να καθαρίσουν τα ρούχα τους από την σκόνη του δρόμου. Ένα πέτρινο τραπέζι βρισκόταν στο κέντρο, με μακρόστενους πάγκους στις δύο μακριές πλευρές του. Διέκρινε ακόμα και την είσοδο προς ένα παράπλευρο δωμάτιο, ένα μικρό αποχωρητήριο, όπου θα μπορούσαν να αποσυρθούν για τις ανάγκες τους. Ο Μέρταγκ διάλεξε ένα κρεβάτι κι ακούμπησε τον σάκο με τα πράγματά του πάνω του.

"Θα φροντίσω να σας σερβιριστεί άμεσα το γεύμα " είπε ένα κοντόσωμος, κοκκινομάλης νάνος στον Γκιέτβαλντ. Παρά το ότι φαινόταν γεροδεμένος και βαρυκόκαλος, έφτανε μονάχα ως τον ώμο του αρχηγού των φρουρών. "Αν χρειαστείτε κάτι, οι πολεμιστές μου θα είναι πάντα έξω από την πόρτα σας. Δεν έχετε παρά να χτυπήσετε και θα έρθουν."

"Ευχαριστούμε, νούρλα" αποκρίθηκε ο Γκιέτβαλντ. "Παρ' όλο που το ταξίδι μας ήταν αυτή την φορά εύκολο και δεν αντιμετωπίσαμε σοβαρούς κινδύνους, είμαστε όλοι πολύ κουρασμένοι."

Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε τον Γκιέτβαλντ. "Πόσο θα μείνουμε εδώ μέσα;" ρώτησε.

Ο αρχηγός των φρουρών έριξε στον νέο ένα παραξενεμένο βλέμμα. "Μέχρι να είναι έτοιμοι οι έμποροι, να ξεκινήσουνε και πάλι. Όχι πάντως παραπάνω από δύο με τρεις ημέρες. Άλλωστε μας χρειάζεται ξεκούραση."

"Φυλακισμένοι;" Η απογοήτευση του ήταν πρόδηλη. Αυτός αλλιώς είχε φανταστεί την πρώτη επαφή του με τους Βάρντεν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ.

Ο Γκιέτβαλντ τον χτύπησε φιλικά στον ώμο. "Σου είπα, παλικάρι μου, οι νάνοι είναι καχύποπτοι. Δύσκολα εμπιστεύονται τους ξένους κι εμείς γνωρίζουμε καλά από όπλα, για να μας αφήσουν να τριγυρνάμε εδώ κι εκεί ασυνόδευτοι."

Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού του σκεπτικός. Ο νάνος είχε πει, ότι, αν χρειάζονταν κάτι, να το ζητήσουν απ' τους φρουρούς που φύλαγαν απ' έξω. Σκέφτηκε να χτυπήσει άμεσα την πόρτα, να ζητήσει να οδηγηθεί μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ. Εδώ και ώρες, απ' την στιγμή που το μάτι του είχε πέσει πάνω στις πέτρινες πύλες του Φάρδεν Ντουρ όταν πλησίαζαν, η καρδιά του είχε γεμίσει αδημονία, να δει και πάλι την Ναζουάντα. Πάνω όμως, που ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει την σκέψη του πράξη, η πόρτα άνοιξε και μια ομάδα νάνων μπήκε στο δωμάτιο, αφήνοντας πάνω στο τραπέζι δίσκους με ψωμιά, κανάτες μπύρας και πιατέλες γεμάτες φαγητό. Οι άντρες στρώθηκαν πάραυτα κι αρχίνησαν να τρώνε. Βλέποντάς τους ο Μέρταγκ αισθάνθηκε την πείνα να θεριεύει μέσα του και πρόθυμα πήρε θέση ανάμεσά τους. Το δείπνο ήταν νόστιμο και πλούσιο, αποτελούμενο από ψημένα ψάρια και κάποιου είδους βραστούς βολβούς βουτηγμένους στο ξύδι. Το ψωμί ήταν φρεσκοψημένο κι άχνιζε, με κόρα τραγανή κι αφράτη ψίχα. Παρά την κατ' ουσία φυλάκισή τους, η διάθεση στο τραπέζι ήταν χαλαρή και η αψιά μπύρα έρεε πλούσια απ' τις κανάτες. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν μαθημένος να πίνει, κατέβασε όμως δύο κούπες γεμάτες ανάμεσα στο φαγητό του. Όταν οι πιατέλες άδειασαν κι οι άντρες χόρτασαν, ένας-ένας πλένονταν και ξάπλωναν στα κρεβάτια. Ο νέος αισθάνθηκε βρώμικος και κουρασμένος τόσο, που αποφάσισε, ότι δεν ήταν σε θέση να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ σ' αυτό το χάλι· ούτε και φυσικά στην Ναζουάντα. Θα ξεκουραζόταν αυτήν την νύχτα και το ερχόμενο πρωί θα ήταν έτοιμος για τον σκοπό του.

Σαν ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι του, δεν πρόλαβε να ψιθυρίσει το όνομά της – όπως έκανε τα βράδια – κι ένας ύπνος γλυκός ήρθε και τον επήρε.

.*.*.*.

"Τι εννοείς, δεν έχω δικαίωμα να δω τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν;" Εδώ και ώρα ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωθε έναν αψύ θυμό να αναβράζει μέσα του. Είχε ζητήσει απ' τους νάνους φρουρούς, να τον οδηγήσουν μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ κι αυτοί είχαν αρνηθεί γελώντας, μιλώντας μεταξύ τους στην τραχιά, παράξενη γλώσσα τους, σαν να κορόιδευαν. Όταν επέμεινε περισσότερο, του φάνηκε πως θύμωσαν. Μα μόλις ισχυρίστηκε, ότι ήθελε να ενταχθεί στους Βάρντεν, έστειλαν να καλέσουν έναν αξιωματικό των ανθρώπων, που ήρθε πάνοπλος μαζί με δύο άντρες του. Οδήγησαν τον Μέρταγκ σε ένα μικρό, κοντινό δωμάτιο κι εκεί τον άφησαν μέσα κλειδωμένο, να περιμένει ώρες. Μόλις η πόρτα άνοιξε και πάλι, αντί του Άτζιχαντ αντίκρισε μία νεαρή γυναίκα, που μπήκε μέσα μαζί με μια ντουζίνα φρουρούς. Αυτή του είχε καταστήσει σαφές, ότι δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση καμία να πραγματοποιηθεί το αίτημά του. Ήταν αδύνατον να δει τον Άτζιχαντ, όχι τουλάχιστον προτού υποβληθεί σ' εξέταση του νου του.

Τώρα η γυναίκα τον κοίταξε περιφρονητικά με τα σχιστά γαλανά της μάτια, ενώ οι οπλισμένοι φρουροί σχημάτισαν έναν κύκλο γύρω τους αγγίζοντας απειλητικά τις λαβές των σπαθιών τους. "Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν έχει πολλά καλύτερα να κάνει, από το να συναντά τον κάθε έναν, που ισχυρίζεται πως θέλει να ενωθεί μαζί μας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, οι επαναστάτες ποτέ δεν αρνούνται την όποια αρωγή στον αγώνα. Αυτό όμως θα γίνει, αφού πρωτύτερα εξετάσουμε τον νου σου και δούμε τους πραγματικούς σκοπούς κι επιθυμίες σου. Πολλοί ήταν αυτοί, που προσπάθησαν να ενωθούν μαζί μας, είτε αναζητώντας μοναχά προσωπική αναγνώριση και εξουσίες, ή επιθυμώντας να μας βλάψουν. Διαβάζοντας όμως τον νου τους, αποκαλύφθηκαν."

Ο Μέρταγκ της έριξε μια προσεκτικότερη ματιά. Κάποιος θα μπορούσε να την χαρακτηρίσει ωραία, με τα μαύρα της μαλλιά και τα γαλανά της μάτια, αν το στόμα της δεν στράβωνε σ' αυτό το περιφρονητικό χαμόγελο, το γεμάτο υπεροψία, που αλλοίωνε τα χαρακτηριστικά της. Στο ένα μπράτσο της – κι αυτό ήταν το πιο εντυπωσιακό – φορούσε ένα ολόχρυσο κόσμημα, ένα συστρεμμένο φίδι, που τα κόκκινά του μάτια έμοιαζαν να ζωντανεύουν κάθε στιγμή. Ο Μέρταγκ σταύρωσε τα δύο χέρια στο στήθος αποφασισμένος να την αντιμετωπίσει με παρόμοιο με τον δικό της τρόπο.

"Επιθυμία μου είναι να δω τον Άτζιχαντ" τόνισε πάλι. "Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν μου χρεωστά μεγάλη χάρη και είμαι σίγουρος, ότι αν του αναφέρεις το όνομά μου, όχι μονάχα θα με δεχτεί, αλλά θα με γλιτώσει και απ' την ενοχλητική αυτή έρευνα. Ονομάζομαι Μέρταγκ, γιος του Τόρνακ."

Η γαλανή ματιά της γυναίκας καρφώθηκε πάνω του. Το ύφος του, αν μη τι άλλο, έκοψε το ειρωνικό χαμόγελο απ' τα χείλη της. "Με ονομάζουν Τριάννα, Μέρταγκ γιε του Τόρνακ" του είπε. "Τριάννα, κόρη της Γιάτρισσας και φύλακα του Λόργκα" και έδειξε με περηφάνια το χρυσό βραχιόλι σε σχήμα φιδιού στο μπράτσο της. "Καταλαβαίνεις βέβαια, ότι ο έλεγχος του νου γίνεται για την ασφάλεια και μόνο των Βάρντεν. Πρέπει να μάθεις, ότι κανένας και για τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε ν' αποφύγει αυτήν την τύχη."

"Εγώ θα τ' αποφύγω" συνέχισε αυτός με το ίδιο αυθάδικο ύφος που πήρε πριν, αφού είδε ότι είχε απάνω της κάποια επιρροή. "Απλά οδηγήστε με μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ κι εκείνος θα με προστατέψει απ' την δοκιμασία αυτή."

Πολύ αργά διαπίστωσε ότι το ύφος του λίγο τον ωφέλησε. Η γυναίκα κοίταξε γελώντας προς τους φρουρούς της και μ' ένα της νεύμα δύο απ' αυτούς τον άρπαξαν από τα μπράτσα του και τον κρατήσανε γερά.

"Απλά;" Επανέλαβε η Τριάννα ειρωνικά τα προηγούμενα, δικά του λόγια. "Να σε οδηγήσουμε μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ έτσι απλά; Όχι, καλέ μου! Πρώτα θα εξεταστείς, να μάθουμε τις διαθέσεις σου. Μετά, αν είσαι άξιος, θα σε παραλάβουν οι αξιωματικοί μας στους στρατώνες."

Η Τριάννα έτεινε το χέρι της προς την μεριά του, με φανερό σκοπό να γραπώσει με τα δάχτυλα το μέτωπό του. Το φίδι πάνω στο μπράτσο της του φάνηκε πιο ζωντανό, πιο απειλητικό απ' ότι προηγουμένως. Ο Μέρταγκ αντιστάθηκε. Δεν θα άφηνε έτσι εύκολα κάποιον που γνώριζε μαγεία, να διεισδύσει στο μυαλό του. Περισσότεροι φρουροί έπεσαν πάνω του κρατώντας τον και κάποιος απ' αυτούς τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη. Ο δυνατός πόνος από το χτύπημα του έκοψε την ανάσα.

"Όχιιι!" Μαζεύοντας και το τελευταίο ίχνος της δύναμής του, προσπάθησε ν' απωθήσει τους φρουρούς ανταποδίδοντας κι αυτός χτυπήματα, όσο μπορούσε.

"Γιατί αντιστέκεται τόσο, μάγισσα;" Ρώτησε την γυναίκα κάποιος, που φαινόταν να είναι αξιωματικός των Βάρντεν. "Μήπως έχει τελικά πολλά να κρύψει;"

Τώρα οι φρουροί κατάφεραν να τον ακινητοποιήσουν γονατισμένο μπροστά της. Κάποιος τράβηξε με δύναμη τα μαλλιά του προς τα πίσω. Η Τριάννα πλησίασε, αλλά την φορά αυτή φάνηκε απρόθυμη να τον εξετάσει. Μάλιστα δεν προσπάθησε καν να τον αγγίσει.

"Ίσως δεν είναι αυτός που λέει" είπε με κακία να χρωματίζει την φωνή της. "Γι' αυτό μας αντιστέκεται και τόσο. Καλύτερα θα είναι να φωνάξουμε τους δύο Δίδυμους μάγους, αυτοί να τον εξετάσουν. Μπορεί να είναι κάποιος σταλμένος από τον βασιλιά. Οι Δίδυμοι θα εξουδετερώσουν την μαγεία του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αφού πρώτα πάρουν απ' αυτόν, όλα όσα έχει στο μυαλό του." Μ' ένα της νεύμα κάποιος από τους στρατιώτες έτρεξε έξω απ' το δωμάτιο, να εκτελέσει την εντολή της. "Σαν θες να γίνεις ένας από μας, θα το κάνεις με τον δικό μας τρόπο" τον ειρωνεύτηκε η Τριάννα. "Υποπτεύομαι όμως, ότι ο σκοπός σου είναι άλλος."

Παρά την δύσκολή του θέση, ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε ν' αντιστέκεται, με αποτέλεσμα να δεχτεί πολλά περισσότερα χτυπήματα. Τέλος κάποιος κόλλησε στον λαιμό του την κόψη από ένα στιλέτο, με αποτέλεσμα να τον εξουδετερώσει. Οι βλαστήμιες των στρατιωτών κι ο σαματάς θα πρέπει ν' ακουγόταν μέχρι έξω, γιατί μια ομάδα νάνων μπήκε στο δωμάτιο.

"Στο όνομα του βασιλιά μας κάτω απ' το βουνό, του Ρόθγκαρ, σταματήστε αμέσως!" διέταξε ένας απ' αυτούς. Φαίνεται πως η θέση του θα ήταν κάποια μέσα στο στράτευμα των νάνων, γιατί οι φρουροί των Βάρντεν αμέσως υπάκουσαν. Ο νάνος, παρά το ότι ήταν αρκετά κοντύτερος απ' τον αξιωματικό τους, στράφηκε προς τον άντρα με θυμωμένο ύφος. "Απαιτώ να μάθω αμέσως, τι έκανε αυτός ο άνθρωπος, που να αξίζει μια τέτοια μεταχείριση. Γιατί τον χτυπάτε;"

Η μάγισσα Τριάννα ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει. "Αυτός ο νέος ισχυρίζεται, ότι θέλει να ενωθεί μαζί με τους Βάρντεν, νούρλα Όρικ. Όταν όμως έφτασε η στιγμή, να εξεταστεί ο νους του καθ' όλους τους δίκαιους κανόνες μας, αυτός αρνήθηκε."

Ο νάνος, που η μάγισσα αποκάλεσε Όρικ, στράφηκε προς τους στρατιώτες. "Αφήστε τον!"

Η φωνή του ακούστηκε γεμάτη ισχύ, ώστε κανένας τους δεν τόλμησε να παρακούσει. Άφησαν ελεύθερο τον Μέρταγκ, χωρίς όμως να απομακρυνθούν από τον προηγούμενο απειλητικό κύκλο γύρω του προτάσσοντας τα όπλα τους. Ο νέος σηκώθηκε ορθός κι έσιαξε τα ρούχα του προσπαθώντας να ανακτήσει το προηγούμενο, περήφανο παρουσιαστικό του. Το στιλέτο είχε αφήσει ένα ματωμένο σημάδι στο πλάι του λαιμού του. Ο νάνος στάθηκε μπροστά του κοιτάζοντάς τον αυστηρά στα μάτια.

"Όταν ερχόσουνα εδώ, για να ενωθείς με τους Βάρντεν, δεν γνώριζες τον νόμο;" Η φωνή του ακούστηκε βαθιά και ανάλογα αυστηρή με το βλέμμα του.

Ο Μέρταγκ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. "Θέλω να δω τον Άτζιχαντ" επανέλαβε και πάλι. "Αυτός…"

"Ισχυρίζεται, ότι ο Άτζιχαντ τον γνωρίζει" διέκοψε η Τριάννα "και ότι θα εγγυηθεί γι' αυτόν, ώστε να γλιτώσει την εξέταση. Εμείς όμως υποπτευόμαστε, ότι μάλλον θέλει το κακό μας. Καλύτερα να τον εξετάσουν οι Δίδυμοι μάγοι. Αυτοί θα του αποσπάσουν με την βία όλη την αλήθεια."

Ο Όρικ έριξε στην γυναίκα μια λοξή ματιά. Η αναφορά της στους Δίδυμους μάγους φάνηκε να τον δυσαρεστεί. "Ο νέος αυτός ήρθε χθες μαζί με το καραβάνι των εμπόρων" είπε. "Ανήκει στους φρουρούς τους. Οι άντρες μου έχουν αναλάβει την φύλαξή τους. Γνωρίζεις, ότι ο βασιλιάς μας απεχθάνεται την βία· ο Άτζιχαντ το ίδιο. Αν ο άντρας αυτός αρνείται να εξεταστεί, κανείς μας δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να τον υποβάλει σε τέτοιο μαρτύριο."

Η Τριάννα έριξε στον νάνο ένα θυμωμένο βλέμμα. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν αντιμίλησε. "Στην περίπτωση αυτή," διέταξε τους άντρες της "να επιστραφεί στο δωμάτιο των φρουρών. Θα φύγει μαζί τους και πάλι, όταν οι έμποροι ετοιμαστούν ν' αποχωρήσουν."

Δύο από τους Βάρντεν γράπωσαν τα μπράτσα του ξανά, έτοιμοι να οδηγήσουν τον Μέρταγκ πίσω στο δωμάτιο, όπου διέμεναν ο Γκιέτβαλντ και οι άντρες του. "Αυτοί είναι οι κανόνες μας, νέε μου" μουρμούρισε ο αξιωματικός τους ήρεμος πια. "Σαν είσαι έτοιμος να εξεταστείς, να μας ξανάρθεις."

"Αφήστε με να δω τον Άτζιχαντ!" φώναξε ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει απ' την αρπάγη των φρουρών. "Γιατί αρνείστε να μ' οδηγήσετε μπροστά του;"

"Σου είπα, ότι…"

Την θυμωμένη φωνή της Τριάννα διέκοψε και πάλι ο νάνος, που ενώ ήταν έτοιμος ν' αποχωρήσει απ' το δωμάτιο, στράφηκε και πάλι προς τα μέσα. "Σαν θέλει αυτός να δει τον Άτζιχαντ με τόση ζέση, αναλαμβάνω εγώ να κανονίσω την συνάντηση" πρότεινε.

Η γυναίκα στράφηκε θυμωμένη προς την μεριά του. "Πρόσεξε, νούρλα," προειδοποίησε "ίσως είναι σταλμένος δολοφόνος της αυτοκρατορίας."

Ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμάστηκε να διαμαρτυρηθεί, ο νάνος όμως έκοψε απότομα την φόρα του.

"Αναλαμβάνω εγώ κι οι άντρες μου να τον προσέχουμε" είπε. "Αν ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν δεν δεχτεί να τον συναντήσει, θα τον επιστρέψω και πάλι στο δωμάτιο των συντρόφων του, να φύγει ξανά μαζί τους. Δεν πρόκειται να του επιτραπεί να βλάψει κάποιον. Για να ερευνήσετε όμως τον νου του με την βία… αυτό αποκλείεται."

"Αφού εσύ αναλαμβάνεις, εμείς τότε περιττεύουμε" είπε ψυχρά η Τριάννα, ενώ έριξε προς τον Μέρταγκ ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα. Κάνοντας νόημα στους φρουρούς των Βάρντεν αποχώρησε.

Ο νέος έμεινε μόνος με τους νάνους. "Ονομάζομαι Μέρταγκ, γιος του Τόρνακ" είπε πιέζοντας το μανίκι του στον λαιμό του, να σταματήσει το αίμα που έτρεχε από το κόψιμο του στιλέτου.

"Κι εγώ είμαι ο Όρικ, γιος του Θριφκ, των Ντουργκράιμστ Ιντζιίτουμ." Ο νάνος τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά. "Σε πλήγωσαν;"

"Δεν είναι τίποτε" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. Ο νάνος του ερχόταν κάτω από τον ώμο, φαινόταν όμως γεροδεμένος, με μια πυκνή και καστανή καλοπλεγμένη γενειάδα. Ήταν ντυμένος με θώρακα μετάλλινο και κράνος πάνω στο οποίο διακρινόταν σκαλισμένη μια σφύρα με γύρω της δώδεκα άστρα. Στην μέση του, περασμένο σε ζώνη δερμάτινη, έφερε έναν πέλεκυ, που η κόψη του έδειχνε καλά ακονισμένη.

Οι νάνοι έβαλαν τον Μέρταγκ ανάμεσά τους και ο Όρικ βάδισε πλάι του στον διάδρομο. Σαν έφτασαν μπροστά σε μια εσωτερική πύλη, ο Όρικ τράβηξε το φουλάρι που είχε τυλιγμένο γύρω απ' τον λαιμό του, να εμποδίζει το μέταλλο του θώρακα να έρχεται σε επαφή με το δέρμα του. "Αναλαμβάνω να σε οδηγήσω ως τον Άτζιχαντ" του είπε "και αν εκείνος ακούσει τ' όνομά σου και δεχτεί να σε δει, τότε θα σε φέρω σίγουρα μπροστά του. Υπάρχει όμως ένας όρος."

Με δυσφορία ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε να του δέσουν τα μάτια, δίνοντας ταυτόχρονα υπόσχεση, ότι δεν θα προσπαθούσε να τα λύσει, ούτε να δει τι υπάρχει ολόγυρά του.

"Είναι για το καλό σου, Μέρταγκ γιε του Τόρνακ" πρόσθεσε σοβαρός ο νάνος. "Αν δεν σταθείς φερέγγυος στον λόγο σου, τότε κανείς και τίποτε δεν θα μπορέσει να εμποδίσει την εξέταση του νου σου. Όχι μονάχα οι Βάρντεν, αλλά και ο βασιλιάς μου, θα απαιτήσουν να διαγραφούν οι πληροφορίες απ' το μυαλό σου, πριν σε διώξουν." Ο Όρικ τον έπιασε από το μπράτσο και έτσι οδηγώντας τον διάβηκε στα τυφλά την πύλη που οδηγούσε στην πόλη του αιώνιου λυκόφωτος, χωρίς να του επιτραπεί να δει τους θησαυρούς της. "Θα πάρει ώρες το ταξίδι" του είπε ο νάνος. "Ετοιμάσου!"

.*.*.*.

"Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει, παλικάρι μου! Οι Βάρντεν δεν εμπιστεύονται έτσι εύκολα τον καθένα. Δεν ξέρω τι λόγους είχες να μείνεις μαζί τους και να μην γυρίσεις με το καραβάνι πίσω στην Σούρτα, ούτε το γιατί ήσουν τόσο αισιόδοξος, ότι θα γλίτωνες την εξέταση του νου, αλλά οι επαναστάτες είναι καχύποπτοι προς όλους. Ίσως φταίνε οι νάνοι, που τους εμφύσησαν ιδέες σαν κι αυτή – τι να περιμένει κάποιος από πλάσματα που ζουν απομονωμένα και απεχθάνονται το φως της μέρας; – ή οι μάγοι, που συνεργάζονται μαζί τους προσπαθώντας να προτάξουν την αξία της ύπαρξής τους. Αλλά το να εξετάζουν το νου των άλλων, κοντεύει να γίνει γι' αυτούς δεύτερη φύση. Μπορεί να φταίνε και τα παιχνίδια εξουσίας, που, απ' ότι έχω ακούσει, αναμεταξύ τους καλά κρατούν. Πάντως αν δεν ήσουν έτοιμος, να τους επιτρέψεις να εξετάσουν το μυαλό σου – αν είναι δυνατόν, θεοί, τι πράξη βδελυρή – δεν έπρεπε καθόλου να τους έχεις προτείνει, να σε κρατήσουν. Και ποιο το αποτέλεσμα; Μόνο και μόνο για να υποστείς τόσους εξευτελισμούς και ταλαιπωρία." Οι άντρες του καραβανιού είχαν μάθει το τι είχε συμβεί μέσα στο δωμάτιο με τους φρουρούς των Βάρντεν παρουσία της μάγισσας. Ο Γκιέτβαλντ δεν το είχε πάρει από καλού, το ότι είχαν χτυπήσει τον φρουρό του. "Θα έπρεπε να φανταστείς πόσο δυσάρεστη είναι η προοπτική να έχεις κάποιον να εξετάζει το μυαλό σου και ότι δεν θα τα κατάφερνες να τους μεταπείσεις. Έτσι, για να μην λες ότι δεν στο είχα πει."

 _"Μία πολυμελής αγέλη Σρργκ…"_ ευχήθηκε από μέσα του ο Μέρταγκ. _"Ή ίσως καλύτερα ένα γιγαντιαίο Νάγκρα… πολλά Νάγκρα μαζί, που προστατεύουν τα μικρά τους. Ένα ρεσάλτο πειρατών αργότερα…"_ Οτιδήποτε, φτάνει να τράβαγε την προσοχή του Γκιέτβαλντ μακριά απ' τον ίδιον. Από την πρώτη ώρα που ξεκίνησαν την πορεία τους αφήνοντας πίσω τους το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, ο αρχηγός των φρουρών του καραβανιού βάδιζε πλάι του γκρινιάζοντάς τον. Όσο αμίλητος είχε δεχτεί το νέο, ότι ο Μέρταγκ διάλεγε να παραμείνει με τους Βάρντεν, όταν ερχόντουσαν, τόσο, θα έλεγε κανείς, έπαιρνε πίσω το αίμα του κριτικάροντας την πλήρη αποτυχία.

"Ο πατέρας σου ήταν άντρας καλός" συνέχιζε ακάθεκτος ο Γκιέτβαλντ. "Ποτέ του δεν ανακατώθηκε με τις περίεργες υποθέσεις μεταξύ των Βάρντεν και της αυτοκρατορίας, αν και γνώριζε τον αρχηγό τους. Πάντοτε κοίταγε τις δουλειές του και το σπίτι του· κι αν θες την γνώμη μου, άριστα έπραττε."

 _"Μια κατακρήμνιση από βράχους… μια ανεξέλεγκτη χιονοστιβάδα, που κυλά προς τα κάτω στην πλαγιά… ή ακόμα… ο δυνατός βουνίσιος άνεμος, που ξάπλωνε στο διάβα του ζώα κι ανθρώπους πάνω στο ορεινό μονοπάτι."_ Ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να μην ακούει. Η καρδιά του ήταν ήδη βαριά απ' την αποτυχία του κι ο νους του σκοτισμένος. Επιθυμούσε να πει στον Γκιέτβαλντ να τον αφήσει ήσυχο. Ήθελε να σκεφτεί, τι ήταν καλύτερο να πράξει. Τα σχέδιά του όλα άλλαζαν κι αυτός ήταν ανίκανος ν' αντιδράσει. Αλλά ο άνθρωπος στιγμή δεν έπαυε να του μιλά, να συμβουλεύει. Είχε βαλθεί ντε και καλά, να του αλλάξει γνώμη.

Ο Μέρταγκ στέναξε βαθιά, η σκέψη του στην συνάντηση που είχε με τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Ο νάνος Όρικ κράτησε τον λόγο που του έδωσε. Αυτός κι οι άντρες του τον είχαν οδηγήσει προς το Τροντζχάιμ από τις συντομότερες στοές. Στον δρόμο, ο Όρικ του είχε εξηγήσει με λεπτομέρειες τους αυστηρούς κανόνες που είχαν θεσπίσει νάνοι και Βάρντεν, που αφορούσαν όλους τους επισκέπτες. Κανένας και ποτέ δεν είχε εξαιρεθεί απ' αυτούς τους νόμους.

Ο Άτζιχαντ τον δέχτηκε για λίγο, να μιλήσουν. Βρέθηκαν να κάθονται σε ένα γραφείο οι δυο τους, με τον Όρικ και την φρουρά του να περιμένουν έξω από τις πόρτες. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν είχε ενδιαφερθεί για την υγεία του Τόρνακ και έδειξε να λυπήθηκε πραγματικά, σαν έμαθε για τον πρόσφατο θάνατο εκείνου. Στάθηκε επίμονος, στο να ρωτά τον Μέρταγκ για γεγονότα που συνέβησαν στην παιδική του ηλικία, πράγματα που από χρόνους προσπαθούσε να ξεχάσει. Του ζήτησε να μιλήσει για τον τόπο της καταγωγής του, ιδίως για το ποια ήταν η μητέρα του. Ο Μέρταγκ ισχυρίστηκε, ότι αυτή είχε πεθάνει όταν ήταν ακόμα ένα μωρό· διόλου δεν την θυμόταν. Ο Τόρνακ, ο πατέρας του, πάντα απέφευγε να μιλά γι' αυτήν, το ίδιο και για τον τόπο της καταγωγής του. Ο Άτζιχαντ τον ευχαρίστησε ευγενικά αλλά ψυχρά για την προθυμία και προσφορά του, να ενώσει τις δυνάμεις του με τους Βάρντεν. Του είπε ότι τον εκτιμά αφάνταστα σαν ξιφομάχο ικανό και πιθανότατα άξιο πολεμιστή. Οι κανόνες όμως που είχαν θέσει οι Βάρντεν, ίσχυαν για όλους ανεξαιρέτως. Θα δεχόταν πρόθυμα ο γιος του Τόρνακ, να υποστεί από τους Δίδυμους μάγους την εξέταση του νου του; Αφού και πάλι ο Μέρταγκ είχε αρνηθεί, υποχρεώθηκε ν' ακολουθήσει τον Όρικ πίσω στις πύλες, όπου βρήκε το καραβάνι έτοιμο να ξεκινήσει προς την Σούρντα.

Η απογοήτευσή του νέου ήταν μεγάλη. Όχι μονάχα ταπεινώθηκε να διασχίσει όλη την απόσταση με δεμένα μάτια, όχι μονάχα έφερε πάνω του μώλωπες και πληγές απ' όσους θεωρούσε ως εχθές συμμάχους, συνάντησε και την απόρριψη του αρχηγού τους στην προσφορά του. Το πιο χειρότερο ακόμα; Έφευγε από το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, χωρίς να έχει μπορέσει να συναντήσει την Ναζουάντα.

"Ο πατέρας σου άφησε πίσω του έτοιμη δουλειά και σπίτι. Ο κάθε ένας που θα βρισκόταν στην δική σου θέση, αυτήν θα φρόντιζε. Όχι να τρέχει και να κρύβεται μέσα στα σκοτεινά λαγούμια του Φάρδεν Ντουρ παρέα με τους επαναστάτες." Ο Γκιέτβαλντ συνέχισε την ακατάσχετη λογοδιάρροιά του, με όρεξη να πει ακόμα περισσότερα. "Αν θες την γνώμη μου, η σχολή της ξιφασκίας θα σου προσφέρει σίγουρο μέλλον, μπόλικα χρήματα. Ο πατέρας σου ήταν διάσημος δάσκαλος κι εσύ, απ' όσο ξέρω, δεν έχεις κατώτερες δεξιότητες απ' όσο είχε εκείνος."

Ακριβώς! Έτσι ήταν! Μέσα στην μαυρίλα των σκέψεών του, ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε παρά να συμφωνήσει με τον Γκιέτβαλντ. Η σχολή της ξιφασκίας θα του παρείχε αρκετά κέρδη, με τα οποία θα μπορούσε να πληρώσει τον καλύτερο καθηγητή του παλατιού της Άμπερον, να τον διδάξει, πώς θα έπρεπε να προφυλάσσει το μυαλό του απ' την διείσδυση των μάγων. Αυτό λοιπόν θα έκανε αμέσως μόλις γύριζε στην Σούρντα. Θα άνοιγε την σχολή ξιφασκίας και πάλι. Όσα θα κέρδιζε, θα τα διέθετε για να πληρώνει τα μαθήματα αυτά. Ποτέ του ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε πρόβλημα στην μάθηση κανένα. Πάντοτε τα κατάφερνε ν' αφομοιώνει όσα τον ενδιέφεραν με περισσή ευκολία σε λίγο χρόνο. Έτσι θα τα κατάφερνε και τώρα. Σε μερικούς μήνες θα ήταν περισσότερο ικανός, να διαφυλάξει το μεγάλο μυστικό του, αφήνοντας για τους μάγους μονάχα τις πληροφορίες που εκείνος θα διάλεγε να γνωρίζουν. Θα παρουσιαζόταν τότε και πάλι μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ και τους Βάρντεν, πανέτοιμος να ενωθεί μαζί τους. Πανέτοιμος να ξαναβρεί την Ναζουάντα.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	8. Κάτω από την σκέπη των βουνών

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Κάτω από την σκέπη των βουνών**

 _"Μπορείς να προφυλάσσεις το μυαλό σου χρησιμοποιώντας ένα επαναλαμβανόμενο πρότυπο· ένα ποίημα, παραδείγματος χάριν, ή την επανάληψη κάποιου κειμένου. Αν γνώριζες μουσική, θα σου πρότεινα να επικεντρωθείς σε ένα μουσικό μοτίβο το οποίο θα μπορούσες να χρησιμοποιείς αυτούσιο ή σε παραλλαγές. Μάλιστα θα πρέπει να παραδεχτώ, ότι όσοι γνωρίζουν την χρήση μουσικών οργάνων, υπήρξαν οι καλύτεροι μαθητές μου στην εξάσκηση της προστασίας του νου."_

Ο καθηγητής είχε αναπτύξει τις θεωρίες του και ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθούσε…

 _"Ο τρόπος και το είδος της ρουτίνας παραλλάσσει ανάλογα με την ιδιοσυγκρασία του ατόμου. Μπορείς να διαλέξεις μόνος σου, τι είναι αυτό που προτιμάς, τι σου ταιριάζει. Η προστασία του νου είναι τελικά μία προσωπική υπόθεση."_

Είχαν περάσει μέρες… βδομάδες… μήνες και ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθούσε. Πέρα από τις πρώτες αδέξιες απόπειρες, θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, ότι είχε κάνει τώρα τελευταία μεγάλη πρόοδο.

 _"Είμαι μαχητής"_ είχε απαντήσει στις θεωρίες του καθηγητή του. _"Γνωρίζω καλά από σπαθιά… τόξα και βέλη."_

Η πρώτη επιτυχημένη αρχή είχε γίνει, όταν φαντάστηκε πως χρησιμοποιεί τις επαναλαμβανόμενες κινήσεις ενός μαθήματος ξιφασκίας. Αυτός και ο Τόρνακ είχαν περάσει ατελείωτες ώρες επαναλαμβάνοντας παρόμοιες ρουτίνες.

 _"Μπορείς επίσης να δοκιμάσεις, να χτίσεις γύρω απ' το μυαλό σου ένα διανοητικό τείχος. Θα έλεγα, ότι είναι μέθοδος αρκετά συνηθισμένη."_ Είχε πει ο καθηγητής. _"Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση όμως, κάποιος ισχυρός μάγος θα μπορούσε να γκρεμίσει αυτό το τείχος, ή να βρει κάποιο αφύλακτο άνοιγμα, ακόμα και να δημιουργήσει ένα."_

Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν αισιόδοξος. Η μέθοδος του τείχους έδειχνε να αποδίδει καρπούς. Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι ο καθηγητής δεν είχε ποτέ ως τώρα προσπαθήσει να παραβιάσει τις άμυνες του νέου. Σαν επαγγελματίας που ήταν – και από τους καλύτερους του είδους – είχε διδάξει στην ζωή του μέλη της βασιλικής οικογένειας της Σούρντα, γόνους της αριστοκρατίας, ανθρώπους ισχυρούς σε θέσεις, τόσο κρατικής όσο και οικονομικής, εξουσίας. Σκοπός του δεν ήταν να παραβιάζει το νου τους αποσπώντας μυστικά, που θα επιθυμούσαν να παραμένουν τέτοια, αλλά να τους διδάσκει τρόπους, να αποκρούουν κάθε επίδοξο γητευτή, που θα προσπαθούσε να ελέγξει ή να επηρεάσει τις πράξεις τους. Τα δίδακτρα που χρέωνε τους μαθητές του μπορούσαν να θεωρούνται πολύ παραπάνω από αρκετά, ώστε να παραμένει υπεύθυνος μιας αρμόζουσας διακριτικότητας. Ο Μέρταγκ δημιουργούσε τείχη τριγύρω απ' το μυαλό του και ο καθηγητής τα άγγιζε απαλά διορθώνοντας σφάλματα, προτείνοντας καλυτερεύσεις, τονίζοντας σε τι έπρεπε να δοθεί περισσότερη έμφαση και προσοχή.

Εδώ και μήνες ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθούσε καθημερινά ασκούμενος είτε μόνος, είτε κάτω από την επίβλεψη του καθηγητή του. Ένιωθε πια τόση σιγουριά, ώστε προσκάλεσε τον εκπαιδευτή του, να δοκιμάσει μια εισβολή στον νου του. Είχαν καθίσει όπως συνήθιζαν αντικριστά ο ένας του άλλου κι ο ηλικιωμένος μάγος ακούμπησε τις άκρες των γεροντικών δακτύλων του πάνω στο δροσερό μέτωπο του νεαρού μαθητή του. Γνώριζε από πρώτο χέρι, ότι η πρόοδός του ήταν αξιοθαύμαστη. Ο νους αυτού του νέου ήταν πλούσιος και δυνατός. Οι μελέτες του σε όλα τα γνωστικά αντικείμενα, καθώς και η ταχύτητα κι η δεξιοσύνη του στα όπλα είχαν προγυμνάσει το μυαλό του, ώστε με καθοδηγούμενη εξάσκηση, τον είχαν καταστήσει άριστο ανάμεσα στους υπόλοιπους μαθητές του. Χαιρόταν τώρα να διαπιστώνει τα επιτυχή αποτελέσματά του. Σε όλες τις προσπάθειες που ο ίδιος κατέβαλε, να διαρρήξει τα τείχη του νου του Μέρταγκ, εκείνος επιτυχημένα αμύνθηκε.

"Υπάρχουν και άλλες μέθοδοι, να παρακάμψει ένας μάγος τα φράγματα του νου." Ο καθηγητής ξεκίνησε να σκαρφαλώνει διανοητικά πάνω στο τείχος, στοχεύοντας για την κορυφή του. Αφού δεν είχε καταφέρει να βρει, ή να δημιουργήσει άνοιγμα, θα παρέκαμπτε την διαδικασία μπαίνοντας από πάνω. Ο νέος αντέδρασε με το να υψώνει διαρκώς τα τείχη. "Δεν είναι συμφέρον να επεκτείνεις τα τείχη σου σε ύψος αενάως" συμβούλεψε ο καθηγητής. "Όσο ψηλότερα με οδηγείς, τόσο η βάση κι η αντοχή τους αδυνατίζει. Πρόσεχε!"

Ο καθηγητής του είχε δίκιο. Ο Μέρταγκ διαπίστωσε, ότι πράγματι, όσο ύψωνε τα διανοητικά του τείχη, τόσο κλονίζονταν τα θεμέλια. Λίγο ακόμα και θα κατέρρεαν σε συντρίμμια. Όμως ο νέος άντρας ήταν εφευρετικός. Αυτό είχε διαπιστώσει όλο το διάστημα, που επαναλάμβανε παρόμοιες εξασκήσεις. Μπορεί να μην ήταν ο ίδιος σε θέση να χρησιμοποιήσει την μαγεία, αλλά η ευστροφία του τον είχε βοηθήσει. "Δεν είμαι μόνο ικανός να χτίσω ένα τείχος τριγύρω απ' το μυαλό μου. Μπορώ και να το υπερασπιστώ με το σπαθί μου." Καθώς ο καθηγητής ανέβαινε προς τα πάνω συνάντησε μια φονική λεπίδα, που τον απέτρεπε διαρκώς να προχωρήσει αναγκάζοντάς τον σε μία υποχρεωτική κάθοδο. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε κατορθώσει να αντισταθεί επιτυχώς στην πρώτη πραγματική επίθεση του καθηγητή του.

Ο γέροντας άνοιξε τα μάτια χαμογελώντας ικανοποιημένος. "Θα πρέπει να παραδεχτώ, ότι είσαι πια έτοιμος, να διαφυλάττεις το μυαλό, τις ιδέες και τις εσώτερές σου σκέψεις. Κατάφερες περισσότερα απ' ότι άλλοι, σε χρόνο ελάχιστο. Κάποιοι άνθρωποι χρειάζονται χρόνους, για να έχουν αποτελέσματα λιγότερο ικανοποιητικά απ' ότι τα δικά σου." Ο νεαρός απέναντί του είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια κοιτάζοντάς τον ευχαριστημένος. Ο καθηγητής λυπήθηκε, που έπρεπε να τον δυσαρεστήσει. "Υπάρχει όμως ακόμα ένα μεγάλο πρόβλημα, που έγκειται στον ίδιον τον σκοπό σου." Στο ερωτηματικό βλέμμα του Μέρταγκ, ο καθηγητής βιάστηκε ν' απαντήσει. "Θυμάσαι τι μου ζήτησες, όταν είχες πρωτό'ρθει αναζητώντας την αρωγή μου; Σκοπός σου, μου είχες πει, ήταν να ενωθείς με τους επαναστάτες και ήθελες να προστατέψεις από τους μάγους τους κάποια μυστικά σου." Ο Μέρταγκ έγνεψε, πως έτσι ήταν. "Άρα λοιπόν, εκείνο που χρειάζεσαι από μένα δεν είναι μόνο το να μάθεις να προφυλάσσεις από επιθέσεις ή διεισδύσεις το μυαλό σου – κάτι στο οποίο ανταποκρίθηκες μ' επιτυχία. Σ' αυτό που πραγματικά αποσκοπείς, είναι να επιτρέψεις την εξέταση του νου σου, αποκρύπτοντας ταυτόχρονα από τον διεισδύοντα όσα στοιχεία εσύ επιθυμείς. Να τον οδηγήσεις – και μάλιστα χωρίς να το αντιληφθεί – σε μονοπάτια του νου σου, που εκείνος θα νομίσει ότι είναι η αλήθεια."

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε να κοιτάζει σκεπτικός τον καθηγητή του. Ο άνθρωπος είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Αν εμφανιζόταν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ μπροστά στους μάγους με πλήρως προστατευμένο το μυαλό του, εκείνοι θα τον έδιωχναν την άλλη στιγμή βρίσκοντας και πάλι δικαιολογία, ότι αρνιόταν να εξεταστεί. Δεν θα το άντεχε, ν' αντιμετωπίσει για μία ακόμη φορά ότι και την προηγούμενη. Όταν είχε φτάσει τόσο κοντά στην Ναζουάντα, χωρίς να κατορθώσει να την συναντήσει.

Ο καθηγητής τον χτύπησε καθησυχαστικά στον ώμο. "Μην απογοητεύεσαι, νέε μου" είπε χαμογελώντας, δίνοντάς του κουράγιο. "Αυτό είναι το επόμενο, στο οποίο θα πρέπει να ασκηθούμε. Θα πρέπει όμως να μ' εμπιστευθείς."

Χρειάστηκε περισσότερο διάστημα χρόνου. Ο Μέρταγκ επέτρεπε πια στον γέροντα, να διεισδύει στο μυαλό του. Η αρχική αίσθηση ήταν δυσάρεστη, θα μπορούσε να πει ακόμα και αποκρουστική. Ήταν σε πλήρη θέση να αναγνωρίζει την ξένη διάνοια, όταν άνοιγε σ' αυτήν με δυσφορία τις πύλες του μυαλού του, επιτρέποντάς της να διαβαίνει διαμέσου των αισθήσεών του· να ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα – έστω και διακριτικό – στην καθημερινότητά του. Και ήταν προς τιμήν του καθηγητή του, που ποτέ δεν δοκίμασε να τον πιέσει προς κάποιες κατευθύνσεις συναισθηματικές – ο Μέρταγκ είχε λόγους να κρύβει τα συναισθήματα που έτρεφε για την Ναζουάντα – ούτε ποτέ σχολίασε σκέψεις εσώτερες του νέου.

 _"Η επιτυχία σου εξαρτάται από το ποιος και πόσο ισχυρός θα είναι ο μάγος, αυτός που θα σου κάνει την εξέταση"_ είχε πει ο καθηγητής. Ο γέροντας γνώριζε κάποιους απ' όσους είχαν στρατολογηθεί για τις ανάγκες των Βάρντεν. Είχε ζήσει χρόνους αμέτρητους μέσα στο παλάτι και ήταν ενήμερος για τις δυνάμεις όσων τους είχαν ακολουθήσει προς το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. _"Αν πρόκειται για την κοπέλα, αυτήν που αποκάλεσες Τριάννα, είναι αρκετά ικανή. Γνώριζα την μητέρα της, περισσότερο ίσως καλά απ' όσο θα ήθελα, κι αυτή την δίδαξε τρόπους μαγείας. Οι ικανότητές της είναι αναμφισβήτητες, μπορείς όμως να αντεπεξέλθεις."_

 _"Οι δίδυμοι μάγοι, δάσκαλε;"_

Ο καθηγητής είχε κουνήσει το κεφάλι του με σημασία. _"Απ' όσους μάγους έφυγαν από την Σούρντα ακολουθώντας τους επαναστάτες, πίστεψέ με, η Τριάννα είναι η καλύτερη. Αν καταφέρεις να ξεπεράσεις την διαδικασία στην οποία θα σε υποβάλει – όπως πιστεύω ότι θα κάνεις – θα έχεις επιτύχει τον σκοπό σου. Όσο για τους 'διδύμους' όπως τους λες, μπορεί να ενώθηκαν με τους Βάρντεν κατά την εποχή του προηγούμενου αρχηγού τους, του Ντέινορ, όσο διάστημα όμως κατοίκησαν στην Άμπερον, κράτησαν πεισματικά τις γνώσεις τους μυστικές, φροντίζοντας μονάχα για τα δικά τους συμφέροντα. Δεν τους γνωρίζω αρκετά, ώστε να σε πληροφορήσω για τις δυνατότητες που πράγματι μπορεί να έχουν. Οι ίδιοι βέβαια πάντοτε διατείνονταν για τους εαυτούς τους θετικά και κόμπαζαν για τις δυνάμεις τους. Αυτό πάντως που σίγουρα μπορώ να συμβουλέψω είναι, ότι καλόν θα ήταν να τους προσέχεις."_

Αυτό και είχε σκοπό να κάνει ο Μέρταγκ.

"Και τώρα, νέε μου, επικεντρώσου στον σκοπό σου! Πρόκειται να διεισδύσω για πρώτη μου φορά στο παρελθόν σου. Φρόντισε να αποκρύψεις, ότι νομίζεις πρέπον."

Ο καθηγητής εισήλθε για άλλη μια φορά στον νου του. Προσπέρασε τα τελευταία γεγονότα της καθημερινότητάς του και έψαξε επίμονα για τα σημαντικά του παρελθόντος. Είδε την μεγάλη επιθυμία του Μέρταγκ να ενωθεί με τους επαναστάτες, για λόγους που, ευτυχώς, δεν ήταν εμφανείς. "Στο σημείο αυτό, πρέπει να εργαστείς ακόμα περισσότερο" του είπε. "Είναι σημαντικό για τους Βάρντεν, να γνωρίζουν τις αιτίες που συντάσσεσαι μαζί τους." Προσπέρασε κατόπιν την τραυματική εμπειρία του θανάτου του Τόρνακ και όλης της αρρώστιας του. "Εδώ να δώσεις έμφαση" συμβούλεψε. "Το γεγονός ότι έχει χάσει κάποιος τον πατέρα του είναι έτσι κι αλλιώς συνταρακτικό. Μπορεί κάποιος που θα σε εξετάσει να σταματούσε την διείσδυση στο παρελθόν σου, επηρεασμένος από αυτόν τον πόνο σου και μόνον. Χωρίς να θέλω βέβαια να σε καθησυχάσω, ότι δεν θα προσπαθήσουν να κοιτάξουν και πιο πίσω." Η ζωή μέσα στην σχολή της ξιφασκίας πέρασε με μερικές εικόνες… ο Μέρταγκ μικρό παιδί, να έρχεται με τον πατέρα του, έναν νεαρό ξιφομάχο στην Άμπερον… η ανησυχία… η αγωνία του… ένα ταξίδι μέσα σε άμαξα… μαζί με άγνωστους ανθρώπους. Στρατιώτες της αυτοκρατορίας να τους κυνηγούν τριγύρω από βαλτοτόπια… μια συγκλονιστική, νυχτερινή πορεία…

Τον Μέρταγκ δεν τον πείραζαν αν φανερώνονταν αυτά τα γεγονότα που είχε ζήσει. Οι Βάρντεν γνώριζαν, ότι αυτός και ο Τόρνακ ήταν φυγάδες από τα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας. Μα μέχρις εκεί! Τίποτε περισσότερο δεν σκόπευε ν' αποκαλύψει από την προηγούμενη ζωή του. Το αδιαπέραστο τείχος εμφανίστηκε σε μια στιγμή.

"Θα πρέπει ν' αποκαλύψεις, έστω συγκεχυμένα, κι άλλα στοιχεία απ' το απώτατο παρελθόν σου. Οι μάγοι των Βάρντεν θα καταλάβουν, ότι έχεις πολλά να κρύψεις. Πέρα από την φυγή σου, δεν γίνεται να μην θυμάσαι περισσότερα. Ήσουν τότε αρκετά μεγάλος. Προσπάθησε καλύτερα!"

Ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να δώσει γεγονότα που του είχαν εντυπωθεί καταφέρνοντας να κρύψει άλλα. Η εικόνα του Τόρνακ νεαρού πολεμιστή, να τον κρατά στους ώμους του… μαζί να ανεβαίνουν στην κορυφή μίας πέτρινης σκάλα… η θέα του δάσους από τις πολεμίστρες…

 _...όχι… όχι άλλο!... δεν πρέπει να φανεί η τοποθεσία… ούτε κάποια άλλη λεπτομέρεια…_

Ο Μέρταγκ ζούσε σ' ένα κάστρο μαζί με τον πατέρα του, αυτό αρκούσε. Ο καθηγητής όμως επέμενε να στραφεί ακόμα πιο πίσω. Ξάφνου η αίσθηση τον τσάκισε…

 _…πόνος αφάνταστος στην πλάτη… η θέα της φωτιάς να καίει στο τζάκι… φωτιά που μοιάζει με την φλόγα από… όχι… όχι άλλο… πόνος μονάχα… τρόμος αφάνταστος…_

"Η αίσθηση αυτή είναι συνταρακτική. Θα πρέπει, σαν μικρό παιδί που ήσουν, να σε είχε συγκλονίσει." Ο καθηγητής αποτραβήχτηκε λιγάκι από τον νου του. "Επικεντρώσου στο να μάθεις να την ξεπερνάς, ή, αν όχι, μάθε τουλάχιστον να την καλύπτεις."

 _… μία λεπίδα πίσω απ' την φωτιά… και η εικόνα 'εκείνης', να γέρνει πάνω του στοργικά…_

Μετά κενό...

"Είδα την εικόνα μιας όμορφης, καστανής γυναίκας" είπε ο καθηγητής. "Θα πρέπει να ήταν σημαντική για σένα, γιατί ομολογώ, συχνά-πυκνά έχω συλλάβει την παρουσία της, να επανέρχεται στιγμιαία στο μυαλό σου. Δεν σε ρωτώ ποια ήταν, αν και φαντάζομαι, οι μάγοι των Βάρντεν ίσως το κάνουν."

Ο γέροντας καθηγητής βγήκε απ' τον νου του αφήνοντάς τον να ασθμαίνει κάθιδρος στο κάθισμά του. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν απογοητευμένος. Δεν είχε καταφέρει να κρύψει από την εξέταση σημαντικά γεγονότα από το παρελθόν του. Είχε παντελώς αποτύχει!

"Αναγνώρισες τουλάχιστον τις αδυναμίες σου και είδες προς τα πού θα πρέπει να εστιάσεις την προσοχή σου. Όλα τα συνταρακτικά γεγονότα που επηρέασαν το παρελθόν κάποιου, αυτά είναι που περισσότερο απ' όλα βγαίνουν στην επιφάνεια κατά τις έρευνες του νου. Κάποιος είναι εύκολα ικανός στο ν' αποκρύπτει καταστάσεις που δεν τον επηρέασαν. Όσα όμως τον έχουν συγκλονίσει, δεν γίνεται με τίποτε να τα παρακάμψει. Αυτή η γυναίκα ήταν σημαντική για σένα. Μπορεί να έχουν περάσει τόσα χρόνια, ακόμα όμως και σήμερα επηρεάζει την σκέψη σου. Αν θέλεις να την κρύψεις, ρίξε ανάμεσά σας πέπλα ομίχλης. Η γυναίκα πάντα θα υπάρχει, κανένας όμως δεν θα μπορεί να διακρίνει καθαρά το πρόσωπό της. Όπως σου έχω ήδη πει, το ζήτημα δεν είναι τόσο ν' αποκλείσεις γεγονότα απ' το μυαλό σου, όσο να οδηγήσεις τον εισβολέα σε δρόμους σφαλερούς· σε δρόμους που εσύ επιλέγεις. Όσο για τα υπόλοιπα, αυτά που ίσως ανακαλύψουνε οι μάγοι, όλα τα συνταρακτικά που σ' επηρέασαν, ήτανε μία πληγή στην ράχη και η φωτιά. Ακόμα κι αν τα καταφέρεις να κρύψεις την παρουσία της γυναίκας, μου φαίνεται αδύνατον να μπορέσεις κάποτε να καλύψεις τον πόνο μίας πληγής όπως αυτή… ή τον τρόμο που σου προκαλεί η φωτιά." Ο γέροντας εκπαιδευτής σηκώθηκε ορθός προσφέροντας στον νέο μια κούπα με κρασί. "Έλα, πιες το" τον παρότρυνε. "Νομίζω το χρειάζεσαι." Έβαλε φιλικά το χέρι του πάνω στον ώμο του Μέρταγκ, εκεί ακριβώς που ξεκινούσε η βαθιά πληγή κάτω απ' το ρούχο. Εκείνη η πληγή, που είχε για πάντα σημαδέψει την παιδική του ηλικία, ώστε να συνεχίζει να επηρεάζει μέχρι σήμερα τα απώτατα βάθη του νου του. "Μπορείς να εξασκηθείς και μόνος σου, αλλά αμφιβάλω" του είπε. "Θα πρέπει να δουλέψουμε μαζί πάνω σ' αυτές τις μνήμες, φτάνει να μ' εμπιστεύεσαι."

Ο Μέρταγκ ήπιε όλο το κρασί αδειάζοντας με μικρές, αργές γουλιές την κούπα του. Πώς θα μπορούσε να εμπιστευτεί πάνω σ' αυτό το θέμα τον οποιονδήποτε; Ο Τόρνακ του είχε συστήσει… Ο γέροντας καθηγητής του όμως δεν ήταν ο οποιοσδήποτε. Κι ο Τόρνακ δεν είχε φανταστεί ποτέ, ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα έφτανε κάποτε να χρειαστεί να επιτρέψει την διείσδυση στον νου του.

"Πήγαινε τώρα να ξεκουραστείς" συνέστησε ο γέρος. "Αύριο να ξανάρθεις. Θα είσαι καλύτερα, θα το δεις. Τότε θα ξαναρχίσουμε."

.*.*.*.

 _… Την φονική λεπίδα κράδαινε ένας άντρας… Ο άντρας ήταν καλυμμένος απ' την φωτιά και η μορφή του δεν ξεχώριζε… Η ίδια η φωτιά δεν έκαιγε πια στο τζάκι, όπως τις προηγούμενες φορές, παρά ξεπήδαγε από μια πηγή που δεν φαινόταν πίσω απ' τον άντρα… Έβαφε την λεπίδα του κόκκινη, λεπίδα που κι αυτή δεν ξεχώριζε καθαρά ανάμεσα στις φλόγες… Ο πόνος της πληγής ήταν ξαφνικός και δυνατός, έκοβε την ανάσα… Οι φλόγες τον γέμιζαν με τρόμο… Μια λίμνη σε χρώμα κόκκινο… το χρώμα του αίματος… κι εκείνος έπλεε μέσα της… Το αίμα ήταν χυμένο επάνω σε κρύο, σκληρό δάπεδο… ένιωθε την γλυκερή του γεύση πάνω στα χείλη… Ο άντρας βρισκόταν πάντα εκεί κρατώντας την λεπίδα… κινδύνευε… τριγύρω του η φωτιά τα σκέπαζε όλα…_

 _"Πιστεύω, είσαι έτοιμος. Κάποιος, το μόνο που θα δει, είναι ότι κάποτε πληγώθηκες από λεπίδα και φωτιά. Μπορείς να ξεκινήσεις τώρα την ριψοκίνδυνη πορεία σου. Εύχομαι, να μην έρθει κάποτε η μέρα που θα το μετανιώσεις."_

Ο Μέρταγκ κανόνισε τις τελευταίες εκκρεμότητες που είχε στην Άμπερον. Η σχολή της ξιφασκίας έκλεισε για πάντα. Εύκολα βρέθηκε κι αγοραστής για το δίπατο σπιτάκι, που σύντομα πωλήθηκε. Λίγα ήταν τα πράγματα που θα έπαιρνε μαζί του σ' ένα σακίδιο. Τα υπόλοιπα, ενθύμια τόσων χρόνων ζωής στην Σούρντα, χωρέσανε σε δύο όλα κι όλα κιβώτια, που τα εμπιστεύθηκε στην φύλαξη του Γκιέτβαλντ. Ο άντρας τον δέχτηκε ξανά μαζί του, για ένα τελευταίο ταξίδι προς το Φάρδεν Ντουρ.

Ήταν μονάχα την τελευταία νύχτα προτού αναχωρήσει όταν συνειδητοποίησε, ότι το τείχος που κάλυπτε τον νου και τις εσώτερές του σκέψεις, δεν ήταν άλλο παρά ένα τείχος χτισμένο με γκρίζες πέτρες· πανομοιότυπο μ' εκείνο, που κάποτε είχε φυλακίσει μέσα του και τον ίδιον.

.*.*.*.

Ο μάγος που ανέλαβε να τον εξετάσει ήταν ψηλός και τελείως φαλακρός. Τα μικροσκοπικά του μάτια, πολύ κοντά το ένα στο άλλο, έλαμπαν γεμάτα πονηρία. Ήταν ντυμένος με μακριές, πορφυρόχρωμες ρόμπες και όταν τα λεπτά δάχτυλά του άγγισαν το μέτωπο του Μέρταγκ, προκάλεσαν μια ακούσια ανατριχίλα. Όσο κι αν ήταν προετοιμασμένος, όσο κι αν είχε ξοδέψει ώρες ατέλειωτες επιτρέποντας στον δάσκαλό του νοητικές διεισδύσεις, ποτέ του δεν περίμενε την σκληρότητα της επίθεσης αυτού του μάγου. Όρμησε μέσα στο μυαλό του νέου με περισσή σφοδρότητα, σαν να ήθελε να τονίσει την υπέρτατη κυριαρχία που μπορούσε να αξιώσει στον ξένο νου, προκαλώντας του επίτηδες πόνο κατά την εξέταση. Με μοχθηρία ερεύνησε τις διαθέσεις του, καθώς και το πρόσφατο παρελθόν του, κατόπιν ξεχύθηκε με λάγνα απληστία προς την παιδική του ηλικία. Ο Μέρταγκ κατόρθωσε επιδέξια να καλύψει όλα τα συναισθήματά του για την Ναζουάντα. Έδωσε έμφαση στην μοναξιά, που τον κατάτρεχε μετά από τον θάνατο του πατέρα του, του Τόρνακ. Τόνισε την ανάγκη του, να ενωθεί με τους επαναστάτες για να προσφέρει στην ιδέα της ελευθερίας. Φάνηκε πειστικός σε όλα τα σχετικά με την φυγή τους από την αυτοκρατορία. Αντιμετώπισε ακόμα και την σαδιστική επιμονή του μάγου στο γεγονός του πληγώματος και του τρόμου, που είχε βιώσει _τότε_. Όταν τέλος εκείνος αποτραβήχτηκε απ' το μυαλό του, υπήρχε αποτυπωμένο πάνω στο άχρωμο πρόσωπό του ένα μοχθηρό ύφος.

 _"Εντάξει είναι"_ είχε πει ο μάγος στον αξιωματικό των Βάρντεν και τους άντρες του, καθώς υποστήριζαν τον Μέρταγκ, για να μην σωριαστεί αποκαμωμένος πάνω στο κρύο, πέτρινο δάπεδο της αίθουσας. _"Δεν βλέπω κάτι το ύποπτο στο παρελθόν του, ούτε και είναι σε θέση να σας βλάψει με μαγεία. Θα αναφέρουμε εμείς οι ίδιοι πάραυτα στον Άτζιχαντ."_

Ο μάγος είχε φύγει και ο αξιωματικός των Βάρντεν τον είχε καλωσορίσει στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ. _"Καλώς μας όρισες, Μέρταγκ γιε του Τόρνακ! Μακάρι η λεπίδα σου να είναι κοφτερή εναντίων όλων των εχθρών των Βάρντεν."_

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αχνά χαμογελάσει λέγοντας ότι, πράγματι η λεπίδα του ήταν κοφτερή και ο ίδιος ήταν έτοιμος να υπερασπιστεί την επανάσταση. Ο αξιωματικός τον είχε χτυπήσει φιλικά στον ώμο και είχε διατάξει τους άντρες του να τον οδηγήσουν σ' ένα δωμάτιο με κρεβάτι, να του προσφέρουν φαγητό, να τον αφήσουν να συνέλθει και να ξεκουραστεί από την δοκιμασία. Το ταξίδι του προς το Τροντζχάιμ και την νέα ζωή που τον περίμενε, θα ξεκίναγε το ερχόμενο πρωί. Αργότερα, ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθούσε να επαναλάβει βήμα το βήμα την εξονυχιστική εξέταση, στην οποία τον είχε υποβάλει ο μάγος – μέρες μετά διαπίστωσε, ότι αυτός ήταν ο ένας από τους διδύμους. Δεν εύρισκε να έχει σφάλει πουθενά και, παρά τον πόνο που του είχε προκαλέσει, ήταν ικανοποιημένος με τον εαυτό του. Είχε καταφέρει επιτυχώς να κρύψει την πραγματική αιτία που βρισκόταν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, την Ναζουάντα. Τίποτε δεν είχε αποκαλυφθεί από τα συναισθήματά του για την κόρη του Άτζιχαντ, ούτε τα σχέδιά του για το μέλλον του κοντά της. Είχε τονίσει την αγάπη για τον πατέρα του, τον Τόρνακ, και τον μεγάλο πόνο που προκάλεσε ο χαμός του. Τα _άλλα_ πρόσωπα, εκείνα που ξέφευγαν καμιά φορά από το παρελθόν του, είχανε παραμείνει επιτυχώς κρυμμένα πίσω απ' τις σκιές. Παρ' όλο που ο μάγος είχε ψάξει με λεπτομέρειες τα περασμένα, ο Μέρταγκ είχε κατορθώσει να καλύψει την καταγωγή του. Αν ο μάγος έδινε αναφορά στον Άτζιχαντ, εκείνος θα μάθαινε, ότι ο νέος κάποτε πληγώθηκε σε κάποια επίθεση απ' τους αυτοκρατορικούς και ο πατέρας του έγινε λιποτάκτης για να τον σώσει. Ο πόνος στο κεφάλι που είχε προξενήσει η εξέταση του μοχθηρού μάγου, σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε με τις λεπτεπίλεπτες, χειρουργικές διεισδύσεις του γέροντα καθηγητή του. Ήταν μεγάλη ανακούφιση ο ύπνος, που ήρθε και τον σκέπασε οδηγώντας στο όνειρο του τα βήματά της Ναζουάντα.

Τα γιγάντια λαξευμένα αγάλματα και οι θησαυροί των πολύτιμων λίθων, που έκρυβε μέσα της η πόλη των νάνων εντυπωσίαζαν. Τίποτε όμως δεν συγκρινόταν με το γεγονός, ότι και πάλι βρισκόταν κοντά στην αγαπημένη του. Μπορεί να είχαν περάσει οι μέρες κι ακόμα να μην την είχε συναντήσει, η αίσθηση όμως που είχε ήταν, ότι την ένιωθε διαρκώς πλάι του. Η Ναζουάντα είχε περπατήσει στους ίδιους διαδρόμους κι ο Μέρταγκ τώρα πατούσε πάνω στα βήματά της. Τα όμορφά της μάτια είχαν κοιτάξει τα ίδια αγάλματα της μαρμαρένιας πολιτείας, που εκτεινόταν μέσα στον σβησμένο κώνο του ηφαιστείου. Είχε κι εκείνη, όπως αυτός, θαυμάσει το Ίζινταρ Μίθριμ, το ζαφειρένιο αστέρι, το γιγαντιαίων διαστάσεων πετράδι, που στόλιζε την οροφή της κύριας αίθουσας του Τροντζχάιμ. Ίσως να είχε κι η Ναζουάντα εκστασιαστεί θωρώντας τους πέτρινους γρύπες, που φύλαγαν τις πύλες. Μπορεί κι εκείνη να είχε απορήσει με το γαλάζιο φως που εξέπεμπαν οι λάμπες φωτισμού, που έκαιγαν χωρίς φλόγα.

Όταν οι στρατιώτες των Βάρντεν τον οδήγησαν στην πόλη μέσα απ' τα τούνελ, τον είχαν φέρει μέχρι έναν μακρύ διάδρομο, γεμάτο με σπηλαιώδεις μικρές κάμαρες ανοιγμένες και στις δύο πλευρές του. Το μέρος είχε παραχωρηθεί από τους νάνους στους άγαμους στρατιώτες των ανθρώπων, που κατοικούσαν μόνοι. Όσοι είχαν οικογένειες, έμεναν σε άλλο σημείο της πόλης μαζί με τις γυναίκες τους και τα παιδιά τους. Του είχε δοθεί μία απ' αυτές τις κάμαρες και οδηγίες για την κοινή κουζίνα και το ωράριο των γευμάτων. Υπήρχαν ακόμα κάπου βαθιά στον βράχο λουτήρες λαξευμένοι πάνω στην πέτρα, γεμάτοι με τα θερμά νερά κάποιας υπόγειας πηγής, όπου οι άντρες έπαιρναν το λουτρό τους, ή καθάριζαν τα ρούχα τους. Τον άφησαν τρεις μέρες να εγκατασταθεί και να γνωρίσει τα γύρω κατατόπια. Παρά το ότι δεν αισθάνθηκε καθόλου μόνος και πάντοτε κάποιος βρισκόταν κάπου εκεί κοντά, να τον πληροφορεί και να οδηγεί τα βήματά του, πολλές ήταν οι φορές που χάθηκε ανάμεσα στους δαιδαλώδεις διαδρόμους. Στο τέλος αποφάσισε, ότι μέχρι να εγκλιματιστεί στο περιβάλλον, καλύτερα θα ήταν να παραμένει σε μικρή απόσταση από την κάμαρα και να επισκέπτεται την τραπεζαρία με παρέα. Το μέρος όμως που πάντοτε θα φρόντιζε να πηγαίνει μονάχος, ήταν οι ομαδικοί λουτήρες στο πέρας του διαδρόμου. Όταν η νύχτα έπεφτε για τα καλά και οι χλωμές ακτίνες που έφταναν από την κορυφή στα βάθη του βουνού είχαν σβήσει, ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε τους σύνοικους του διαδρόμου να πέσουν στα κρεβάτια τους για ύπνο. Τότε έπαιρνε τα καθαρά του ρούχα και πήγαινε μονάχος στους λουτήρες. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι που επικρατούσε στις λαξευμένες μπανιέρες κάτω απ' το βουνό, ίσως κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να διακρίνει την παλιά πληγή που τον σημάδευε. Παρ' όλα αυτά, με τίποτε δεν ήθελε να δίνει εξηγήσεις, ούτε να δέχεται αδιάκριτες κι επίμονες ερωτήσεις για την τρομερή ουλή που του παραμόρφωνε την πλάτη. Βυθιζόταν μέσα στο χλιαρό, υφάλμυρο νερό και άφηνε για λίγο τον νου του να τρέξει στην αγαπημένη των ονείρων του.

Πού να βρισκόταν η Ναζουάντα εκείνη την στιγμή; Με τι καταγινόταν; Υπήρχε άραγε περίπτωση, να συναντηθούν τα βήματά τους στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης, που γρήγορα θα γνώριζε; Θυμόταν την συνάντηση και το απόγευμα που είχαν μαζί περάσει μέσα στο δάσος, πέρα απ' την Άμπερον; Τις συζητήσεις και το γεύμα που μοιράστηκαν; Πώς θα γινόταν να ξαναβρεθεί κοντά της; Στις ερωτήσεις, που με τρόπο είχε απευθύνει στους ομοτράπεζους, κανείς δεν είχε αποκριθεί με λεπτομέρειες. Είτε δεν γνώριζαν για τις δραστηριότητές της, είτε κανένας τους δεν ενδιαφερότανε γι' αυτές. Κάποιοι τον κοίταξαν περίεργα. Αποφάσισε να είναι διακριτικός και δεν τους ξαναρώτησε.

Όταν τελείωνε το λουτρό, γυρνούσε στην μικρούλα κάμαρή του, όπου τα μόνα έπιπλα που χωρούσαν μέσα της ήταν το στενό κρεβάτι κι ένα μικρό τραπέζι με ένα μονό κάθισμα. Ξάπλωνε στα στρωσίδια του αφήνοντας τον νου του να πλανάται στα νέα πρόσωπα και πράγματα, που είχε φέρει στο διάβα του η μέρα που χανόταν. Η σκέψη, ότι άπειροι τόνοι από πέτρα βρίσκονταν από πάνω του, δεν είχε περάσει μέχρι στιγμής απ' το μυαλό του. Παρά την κλειστή ατμόσφαιρα υπήρχε κάποιο δίκτυο εξαερισμού, που ακόμα δεν είχε καταφέρει ν' ανακαλύψει πώς λειτουργούσε. Η θερμοκρασία ήταν πάντα σταθερή, πράγμα πολύ θετικό, γιατί αν άναβε φωτιά για θέρμανση, ο μικροσκοπικός αυτός χώρος θα γινόταν αβίωτος. Τέλος ο ύπνος τον έπαιρνε με την δική της σκέψη και την ελπίδα, ότι θα κατόρθωνε να την συναντήσει σύντομα.

Την τέταρτη μέρα από την εγκατάστασή του κάτω από το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, οι στρατιώτες παρέλαβαν τον Μέρταγκ για να τον οδηγήσουν στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης και να τον παραδώσουν στον εκπαιδευτή τους. Ο άντρας ονομαζόταν Φρέντρικ και, απ' ότι έλεγαν οι στρατιώτες, γνώριζε κάθε όπλο που υπήρχε. Μέσα στον τόνο της φωνής τους ο Μέρταγκ αναγνώρισε τον σεβασμό και πίστη που έτρεφαν για τον οπλοδιδάσκαλό τους. Ο Φρέντρικ, απ' ότι έλεγαν, ήταν ικανός, με το που θα έβλεπε τον κάθε έναν, ν' αποφασίζει ποιος τύπος όπλου μπορούσε να ταιριάζει στην σωματική διάπλαση, το βάρος και την ιδιοσυγκρασία του. Μπορούσε ακόμα να εφοδιάσει κάποιον με τον κατάλληλο αμυντικό εξοπλισμό, που θα τον έσωνε σε ώρα μάχης. Όλοι αναφέρονταν με δέος στο τεράστιο σπαθί που ο ίδιος είχε διαλέξει για να μάχεται, λεπίδα που εκτεινόταν στο μήκος δύο βραχιόνων, με το οποίο γέμιζε κοψίματα και μώλωπες τους αντιπάλους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο Φρέντιρκ ήταν σε όλους αγαπητός βγάζοντας την ευχάριστη πλευρά του καθενός στην επιφάνεια, κάνοντάς τους πάντα να γελούν.

Αποδείχθηκε ότι το πεδίον της εξάσκησης απείχε μισό περίπου μίλι από το Τροντζχάιμ, πίσω από τον μαρμαρένιο κώνο της πόλης. Ήταν μια ευρεία περιοχή γεμάτη από νάνους και ανθρώπους που ασκούνταν. Η δυνατή κλαγγή των όπλων χτύπησε στ' αυτιά του Μέρταγκ από απόσταση. Μία σειρά τοξότες στόχευαν τους παραγεμισμένους με άχυρο στόχους, ενώ κάποιοι άλλοι μιμούνταν ομαδική επίθεση φωνασκώντας εναντίων των ψεύτικων αντιπάλων. Στις άκρες του πεδίου εκατοντάδες από μεμονωμένους πολεμιστές κι από ζευγάρια εξασκούνταν κρατώντας σπαθιά, ακόντια, ρόπαλα και πελέκυς, καθώς και κάθε είδους και μεγέθους αμυντικές ασπίδες. Σχεδόν όλοι ήσαν καλυμμένοι με αλυσιδωτούς θώρακες και κράνη. Ο θόρυβος ήταν εκκωφαντικός και σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε με την αίθουσα στην σχολή της ξιφασκίας. Μνήμες από το παρελθόν ξύπνησαν μέσα στον νου του Μέρταγκ…

 _…μια αυλή εξάσκησης γεμάτη άντρες, μέσα απ' τα ψηλά τείχη ενός απομονωμένου κάστρου… τείχη χτισμένα από σκουρόχρωμη πέτρα…_

…μνήμες που προσπάθησε γοργά να τις καταπιέσει εκεί όπου ανήκαν, στο παρελθόν του.

Οι σύντροφοι του έδειξαν έναν εξαιρετικά μυώδη άνδρα, με ακατάστατη γενειάδα· μια μυτερή, μεταλλική καλύπτρα κάλυπτε το κεφάλι του. Φορούσε το μακρύ σπαθί του περασμένο σε θηκάρι που στερέωνε στην πλάτη, ενώ τον θώρακα και τους ογκώδεις ώμους του σκέπαζε ένα γιλέκο από βοϊδίσιο δέρμα, που έμοιαζε σαν να το είχαν γδάρει λιγάκι πριν από το ζώο.

"Αυτός είναι ο Φρέντρικ, ο εκπαιδευτής μας" είπε ένας απ' αυτούς. "Έι, Φρέντρικ, σου φέραμε τον καινούριο." Οι σύντροφοι τον παρέδωσαν στον εκπαιδευτή και έφυγαν ο καθένας για το πόστο του.

Ο Φρέντρικ τον μέτρησε γοργά με την ματιά του, σαν να τον αξιολογούσε, κατόπιν του ένευσε απότομα. "Για δείξε μου, με τι πολεμάς" είπε με την τραχιά φωνή του. Εξέτασε για λίγο την λεπίδα που ο Μέρταγκ του παρουσίασε, κατόπιν έσφιξε δυνατά το μπράτσο του νέου δοκιμάζοντας τους μύες που κρύβονταν κάτω από το ρούχο. "Μμ… Μπορείς να κρατήσεις το δικό σου όπλο, αν σ' αυτό έχεις συνηθίσει. Θα ήθελα πρώτα να δω τι μπορείς να κάνεις, μετά θα πω την γνώμη μου."

Δεν χρειάστηκε πολύ για να πειστεί ο Φρέντρικ, ότι μπροστά του βρισκόταν ένας επιδέξιος ξιφομάχος. Ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος των Βάρντεν δεν ήταν απ' εκείνους, που κάποιο όνομα, ή φήμη τους εντυπωσίαζε – το όνομα του Τόρνακ δεν του έλεγε το παραμικρό, ούτε και είχε ακούσει για την σχολή της Άμπερον – παρά γι' αυτόν μετρούσαν οι ικανότητες που κάποιος επεδείκνυε μπροστά του. Ο Μέρταγκ πολύ του άρεσε.

"Για την ηλικία σου τα πας πολύ καλά" του είπε. "Πολύ καλύτερα από άλλους μεγαλύτερους. Αργότερα ίσως μάθεις να χειρίζεσαι βαρύτερα σπαθιά ή ακόντια, αλλά προς το παρόν μου κάνεις όπως είσαι."

Τον έβαλε ν' αντιπαλέψει με αντιπάλους διαφορετικής ηλικίας, βάρους σώματος και ύψους. Ο Μέρταγκ όλους τους κατέβαλε. Όταν ο Φρέντρικ άκουσε πως ήταν και εξασκημένος τοξότης ενθουσιάστηκε. Η ευστοχία του Μέρταγκ τον έκανε να τρίβει τα χέρια του ευχαριστημένος. Αργότερα στην τραπεζαρία, τον κάλεσε να δειπνήσουν μαζί στο δικό του τραπέζι. Τον ρώτησε λεπτομέρειες για την εγκατάστασή του στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, για το αν χρειαζόταν κάτι, για την εξέτασή του από τους μάγους. Μόλις άκουσε για τον έναν απ' τους διδύμους μάγους που τον εξέτασε, δεν μπόρεσε να κρύψει την αντιπάθεια που έτρεφε προς αυτούς.

"Αυτούς να τους προσέχεις, Μέρταγκ" είπε στον νέο. "Είναι αλαζόνες, κακεντρεχείς και καυχησιάρηδες. Δεν έχω γνωρίσει άλλους στην ζωή μου, που να λαχταρούν περισσότερο απ' ότι αυτοί την εξουσία." Κατά την γνώμη του όλοι όσοι ασχολούνταν με μαγεία ήταν άπληστοι· εκείνοι οι δύο περισσότερο. Κανέναν τους δεν εμπιστευόταν, έτσι συμβούλευε να κάνει κι ο νεαρός του προστατευόμενος.

Ο Μέρταγκ εύρισκε ευχάριστο τον Φρέντρικ. Μπορεί να ήταν χοντροκομμένος και απότομος, είχε όμως αίσθηση του χιούμορ και πάμπολλες γνώσεις πάνω σε κάθε είδους όπλο. Το ίδιο βράδυ τον άκουσε να μιλά και για την κατάρα της ονοματισμένης λεπίδας. Στην όλο απορία ερώτησή του, ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος εξήγησε, ότι ένας διάσημος πολεμιστής θα πρέπει να ονοματίζει την λεπίδα του, αλλιώς θα το κάνουν κάποιοι άλλοι – όπως οι βάρδοι – στο όνομά του. Κατόπιν τούτου, είναι υποχρεωμένος να χρησιμοποιεί μονάχα αυτήν, γιατί ο κόσμος αρέσκεται στον να την βλέπει. Κι η ονοματισμένη λεπίδα δεν ήταν πάντοτε ευμενής σύντροφος ενός πολεμιστή· ενίοτε αποδεικνυόταν και κατάρα. Ευτυχώς ο νεαρός φίλος του δεν κινδύνευε από μια τέτοια τύχη.

Λίγες βδομάδες μόνο πέρασαν και ήταν ο ίδιος ο Φρέντρικ, που ζήτησε από τον Μέρταγκ να εργαστεί στο πλάι του, σαν βοηθός του. Είχε εκτιμήσει τις ικανότητές του στο σπαθί, είχε φροντίσει να πάρει τις πληροφορίες του γι' αυτόν, είχε παρατηρήσει, ότι όταν εξασκούνταν με κάποιον άλλο, περισσότερο δίδασκε αυτός τον αντίπαλο, παρά διδασκόταν. Θα υπήρχε παραπάνω δουλειά και βάρη για τον Μέρταγκ, αλλά δεν θα έλειπαν οι προοπτικές ανέλιξής του για το μέλλον στον στρατό των Βάρντεν. Ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε. Οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε να κάνει το όνομά του γνωστό ανάμεσα στους επαναστάτες και να τον οδηγήσει πιο κοντά στην Ναζουάντα, θα το δεχόταν. Την Ναζουάντα, που ακόμα δεν είχε κατορθώσει να συναντήσει, ή να μάθει το παραμικρό γι' αυτήν.

.*.*.*.

Θα πρέπει να υπήρχαν γύρω στους τέσσερις χιλιάδες μάχιμους άντρες των Βάρντεν, που κατοικούσαν κάτω από το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Ένας στρατός αρκετά ισχυρός δημιουργείτο, που θα μπορούσε να αμυνθεί τις δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας, στην περίπτωση που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αποφάσιζε να επιτεθεί στην Σούρντα. Υπήρχαν ακόμα αρκετά μέλη από τους επαναστάτες, γέροντες οι περισσότεροι και γυναικόπαιδα, που είχαν παραμείνει στα εδάφη του νέου βασιλιά Όρριν, που είχε εν τω μεταξύ διαδεχτεί τον Λάρκιν. Κάποιοι άλλοι απέφυγαν να χωριστούν μετακομίζοντας στην ασφάλεια των βουνών των νάνων.

Μία φορά τον μήνα ο Τζόρμανταρ, δεξί χέρι του Άτζιχαντ στα στρατιωτικά θέματα, δεχόταν την αναφορά για την κατάσταση των όπλων, των εφοδίων και την πρόοδο της εκγύμνασης των ανδρών απ' όλους τους εκπαιδευτές μέσα στον στρατό των Βάρντεν. Μαζί τους αναφέρθηκε κι ο Μέρταγκ. Η συνάντηση έλαβε χώρα σε μία τεραστίων διαστάσεων υπόγεια αίθουσα του Τροντζχάιμ στολισμένη με πέτρινες κολώνες, που τα σκαλισμένα κιονόκρανά τους υποστήριζαν την οροφή. Αριστερά και δεξιά στο εσωτερικό της αίθουσας υπήρχαν λαξευμένες εσοχές, μέσα στις οποίες στέκονταν πάνω στα βάθρα τους τα αγάλματα από πλήθος γιγάντια μυθολογικά πλάσματα, που κοίταζαν τους ανθρώπους αγριωπά με τα πέτρινά τους μάτια. Το δάπεδο ήταν στρωμένο πλάκες από γρανίτη και τους τοίχους στόλιζαν λίθοι ημιπολύτιμοι υψίστης ομορφιάς. Το θέαμα ήταν συναρπαστικό και ο Μέρταγκ μπόρεσε να συγκρίνει την μεγάλη διαφορά που υπήρχε ανάμεσα στις δημόσιες αίθουσες των πρεσβυτέρων των Βάρντεν και τα ιδιωτικά καταλύματα των κοινών ανθρώπων. Πράγματι το Τροντζχάιμ, αν και στερημένο από το φως του ήλιου, ήταν μία πανέμορφη πόλη.

Όταν η αναφορά τελείωσε, ο Τζόρμανταρ τον κράτησε για λίγο πίσω απ' όλους τους υπόλοιπους για μια ιδιωτική συνέντευξη. Ο υπαρχηγός του Άτζιχαντ εξέφρασε αρχικά την λύπη του για τον θάνατο του Τόρνακ, που είχε μάθει από τον αρχηγό του, χωρίς όμως να καταφέρει να κρύψει την χαρά του, για το ότι ένας επιδέξιος ξιφομάχος σαν τον Μέρταγκ είχε ενωθεί με τον σκοπό τους. Χαιρόταν γι' αυτόν επίσης, που είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή του Φρέντρικ, ώστε να γίνει εκπαιδευτής του ξίφους στο πλευρό του. Ο δάσκαλος των όπλων μιλούσε πάντοτε γι' αυτόν με τα καλύτερα λόγια. Τον διαβεβαίωσε επίσης, ότι ο αρχηγός ήταν ενήμερος για τα έργα του στο πεδίο εξάσκησης, κάτι που ίσως συνεργούσε στην γοργή εξέλιξή του στο στρατό, παρά την νεαρή του ηλικία. Απ' τα λεγόμενα του Τζόρμανταρ ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε, ότι ο Άτζιχαντ είχε επίσης πληροφορηθεί τα πάντα τα σχετικά με την εξέταση του νου του καθώς και τα ευρήματά της. Στην ερώτησή του για την υγεία της Ναζουάντα, ο Τζόρμανταρ είχε απαντήσει κοφτά, ότι η κόρη του αρχηγού τους ήταν πολύ καλά στην υγεία της και πάντοτε δραστήρια στον σκοπό τους. Τον άφησε να φύγει με την αίσθηση, ότι κακώς είχε τολμήσει να ρωτήσει για την κοπέλα και με την σκέψη ότι, παρά τις προσπάθειές του, θα ήταν δύσκολο το να την συναντήσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ βγήκε στον διάδρομο και στάθηκε έξω απ' τις γρανιτένιες πόρτες λίγες στιγμές προσπαθώντας να προσανατολιστεί. Προηγουμένως είχαν κατέβει μία διπλή σκάλα, είχαν βαδίσει ώρα ευθεία, είχαν στρίψει δεξιά μετά από δύο διαδρόμους… ή μήπως ήταν τρεις; Ο νέος ακολούθησε το μήκος του διαδρόμου, που φωτιζόταν αμυδρά από αραιές λάμπες, προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί την διαδρομή που είχε ακολουθήσει προηγουμένως η ομάδα. Τα μέρη φαίνονταν πανομοιότυπα στα μάτια του, καλά θα έκανε να ρωτήσει τον πρώτο νάνο που θα συναντούσε φροντίζοντας να μην χαθεί. Περιπλανήθηκε για λίγο, στο τέλος γύρισε προς τα πίσω και έστριψε σ' ένα σημείο που του φαινόταν πιο γνωστό. Κανένας δεν βρισκόταν γύρω του να τον πληροφορήσει, αλλά ήταν σίγουρος, ότι στο τέλος αυτού του διαδρόμου θα εύρισκε την προηγούμενη σκάλα της καθόδου. Προχώρησε κι άλλο προς το βάθος, ενώ άρχισε μέσα του ν' απογοητεύεται. Τα βήματά του δεν οδηγούσαν πουθενά. Δεν θυμόταν να είχαν καλύψει τόση διαδρομή με την ομάδα. Κοίταξε γύρω του χωρίς να βλέπει ψυχή ζώσα, να ρωτήσει. Μέσα του αποφάσισε να βαδίσει για λίγο ακόμα, ως εκατό βήματα το πολύ είπε, κατόπιν να γυρίσει προς τα πίσω. Την ώρα εκείνη παραξενεύτηκε ν' ακούσει φωνές, που αντηχούσαν από την θολωτή οροφή του διαδρόμου· ένα παράξενο φαινόμενο, στο οποίο δεν είχε ακόμα συνηθίσει και πάντοτε τον ξάφνιαζε. Αν όμως οι φωνές κάποιων βρίσκονταν τόσο κοντά, τότε κι εκείνοι σύντομα θ' αποκαλύπτονταν στα μάτια του. Θα ήταν δυνατόν να ζητήσει πληροφορίες, να πάψει να περιφέρεται άσκοπα μέσα στα υπόγεια.

Πράγματι, σε λίγο φάνηκε μια ομάδα γυναικών, που έρχονταν απ' την αντίθετη μ' αυτόν κατεύθυνση και προχωρούσαν βιαστικά προς την μεριά του. Ο Μέρταγκ πάγωσε στην θέση του. Κάτω απ' το χλωμό, γαλάζιο φως των λαμπτήρων που θαμπόφεγγαν, αναγνώρισε σαν μια απ' αυτές την Ναζουάντα. Αμέσως στάθηκε παράμερα περιμένοντας τις γυναίκες να πλησιάσουν. Η Ναζουάντα βάδιζε ανάμεσα σε δύο πρεσβυτέρες των Βάρντεν κι ήταν εκείνη που μιλούσε αυτήν την ώρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό στο πέρασμά της, ενώ ένιωθε την καρδιά του να χτυπά με δυνατούς παλμούς, σαν να στόχευε στο να ξεφύγει από το στήθος, να πετάξει προς την μεριά της. "Δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα!"

Οι τρεις γυναίκες κοντοστάθηκαν κι αυτές και η Ναζουάντα έκλινε ευγενικά το κεφάλι απαντώντας στον χαιρετισμό του. "Μέρταγκ!" Ήταν ντυμένη με βελούδινο, κομψό φόρεμα στο χρώμα κόκκινου κρασιού και φόραγε ζωσμένο ως συνήθως το γνωστό στιλέτο, περασμένο φανερά στην μέση. Δεν έδειξε να ξαφνιάστηκε από την παρουσία του.

Ο νέος έκανε να την πλησιάσει, ο ενθουσιασμός του για την απρόσμενη συνάντηση δύσκολα θα κρυβόταν. Όμως η μία από τις δύο γυναίκες τράβηξε την κοπέλα από το μπράτσο, να συνεχίσουν την βιαστική πορεία τους. Καθώς απομακρύνονταν ο Μέρταγκ άκουσε την άλλη να ρωτά, πώς και γνωρίζει το όνομά του. Ξεχώρισε την φωνή της Ναζουάντα, να απαντά ψιθυριστά, ότι αυτός ήταν ο νέος που ήρθε σε αρωγή της, όταν κινδύνεψε πάνω στα τείχη της Άμπερον. Σίγουρα δεν είχε σκοπό της να ακουστεί, αλλά το θολωτό του διαδρόμου είχε βοηθήσει την φωνή της να φτάσει ως τ' αυτιά του.

Η άλλη γυναίκα γύρισε στιγμιαία το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω παρατηρώντας τον με τα μικροσκοπικά της μάτια, σουφρώνοντας με δυσφορία την μύτη. Το χτυπητό βάψιμο του προσώπου της με κοκκινάδι εντυπωσίαζε δυσάρεστα. "Πόσες φορές σου είχα πει, να αποφεύγεις τα μέρη που συχνάζουνε οι άντρες; Αν μ' είχες ακούσει, δεν θα είχες κινδυνεύσει" απάντησε με την στριγκιά φωνή της.

Η Ναζουάντα συνέχισε να βαδίζει ευθυτενής όπως πάντοτε, δίχως να δώσει άλλη σημασία στο γεγονός, χωρίς όμως και να κοιτάξει δεύτερη φορά προς την μεριά του. Καθώς τα βήματά της απομακρύνονταν, η καρδιά του βυθιζόταν στο σκοτάδι του διαδρόμου. Του πήρε ώρα ν' ανακαλύψει την σωστή κατεύθυνση γυρνώντας πάλι προς τις γρανιτένιες πόρτες της αίθουσας όπου τους είχε δεχθεί ο Τζόρμανταρ. Όσο κι αν βάδισε δεν είδε ίχνος πια απ' την Ναζουάντα. Ήταν τέλος πολύ αργά σαν έφτασε και πάλι στο δωμάτιό του, έχοντας χάσει το βραδινό του γεύμα. Όπως και να 'ταν, δεν είχε όρεξη καμία κι ούτε μπουκιά ψωμί δεν θα μπορούσε την ώρα εκείνη να κατεβάσει. Πέρασε όλες τις επόμενες ώρες του με συναισθήματα ανάμεικτα, που πότε τον ανέβαζαν στους ουρανούς για την απρόσμενη αυτή συνάντηση, πότε τον κατεβάζανε στα τάρταρα της απαισιοδοξίας. Μπορεί η Ναζουάντα να θυμόταν ακόμα το όνομά του, μιας και τον είχε αποκαλέσει μ' αυτό χαιρετώντας τον, μήπως όμως είχε ξεχάσει τις προσωπικές στιγμές τους κατά τον χρόνο που μεσολάβησε; Μήπως είχε ξεχάσει την αιώνια φιλία που υποσχέθηκε;

Κάθισε στο μοναδικό του κάθισμα, μπροστά στο τραπεζάκι της κάμαρής του. Απάνω εκεί είχε ακουμπήσει έναν μικρό καθρέφτη, που είχε φέρει με τα λιγοστά του πράγματα από την Άμπερον. Ο Τόρνακ χρησιμοποιούσε τον καθρέφτη αυτόν την ώρα του ξυρίσματος. Όλοι οι στρατιώτες στην υπηρεσία του Μόρζαν είχαν υποχρεωθεί να ξυρίζουν επιμελώς τα γένια τους. Ο Μόρζαν ποτέ δεν θα ανεχόταν οι άντρες του, να προσφέρουν σε ώρα μάχης στον εχθρό την εξουδετερωτική λαβή του αρπάγματος από την γενειάδα. Κανένας τους δεν είχε γένι. Έτσι κι ο Τόρνακ, μετά από χρόνους πολλούς συνήθειο, ξύριζε επιμελώς τα μαγουλά του. Ο Μέρταγκ, εδώ και μήνες, χρησιμοποιούσε ένα απ' τα δικά του τα ξυράφια.

Τράβηξε τώρα μπρος του το καθρεφτάκι κοιτάζοντας προσεκτικά το πρόσωπό του. Μήπως αιτία για την ψυχρότητα της Ναζουάντα ήταν, ότι φαινόταν στα μάτια της μικρός στα χρόνια; Αναρωτήθηκε, αν άφηνε λιγάκι γένι… Στον Μέρταγκ είχαν φυτρώσει κάμποσες τρίχες στο πλάι των παρειών και τους κροτάφους· λίγες, ακόμα αραιές, στο πάνω χείλος και στο πηγούνι. Αν έμενε αξύριστος για κάποιες μέρες, ίσως το παρουσιαστικό του ταίριαζε με την πρώιμα μεστωμένη ομορφιά της. Αλλά και πάλι, η εικόνα που θα παρουσίαζε θα ήταν μάλλον αστεία. Το γένι του δεν ήταν ακόμα τόσο πυκνό, ώστε να επιτρέψει μια ευπρεπή γενειάδα, που θα τον έδειχνε λιγάκι μεγαλύτερο.

Ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι προσπαθώντας να φέρει στις σκέψεις του τις θετικές εικόνες της παρουσίας της. Ήταν το ίδιο όμορφη όπως πάντα, το ίδιο ευγενική… Τα μάτια της – αχ, αυτά τα γλυκά αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια – τον είχαν κοιτάξει με σοβαρότητα την ώρα που τα χείλη της έλεγαν το όνομά του. Όχι, δεν υπήρχε η περίπτωση να τον έχει ξεχάσει. Πώς είχε περάσει τέτοια σκέψη απ' το μυαλό του; Μπορεί η θέση της στην ιεραρχία των Βάρντεν να… την κρατούσε μακριά του. Ναι, αυτό θα ήταν… Όμως… αυτό μήπως σήμαινε, ότι ποτέ…

Πέρασε κι άλλες ώρες στριφογυρίζοντας στο στρώμα. Σκέψεις δυσάρεστες παρεισέφρηαν ανάμεσα στις ονειροπολήσεις του κι ο ύπνος δεν ερχόταν. Τέλος κοιμήθηκε με τα μάτια υγρά κι έναν κόμπο να τον σφίγγει στον λαιμό. Πώς θα ζούσε κάτω απ' τις σκιές του κόσμου δίχως την αγάπη της;

Ξύπνησε το ερχόμενο πρωί με μια παράξενη αίσθηση προσμονής. Πεινούσε, γιατί είχαν περάσει ώρες πολλές από το τελευταίο γεύμα του, μα πιο πολύ διψούσε. Ετοιμάστηκε γοργά για μια αστραπιαία επίσκεψη στις κουζίνες, πριν πάρει τον δρόμο για το πεδίο της εξάσκησης. Την ώρα που έστρωνε βιαστικά τα στρωσίδια πάνω στο κρεβάτι, η πόρτα της κάμαρας έκρουσε δυνατά απ' έξω. Ο Μέρταγκ άνοιξε, για να αντικρίσει παραξενεμένος στο άνοιγμά της ένα αγόρι. Θα πρέπει να ήταν κι αυτός μαντατοφόρος, γιατί φορούσε το γνωστό πέτσινο γιλέκο, στολισμένο στους ώμους με κόκκινα σιρίτια, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε δει να φορούν οι μαντατοφόροι που μετέφεραν μηνύματα για τους Βάρντεν.

Ο μικρός μόλις τον είδε έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω, υποκλίθηκε και παίρνοντας ύφος σοβαρό άρχισε να μιλά. "Ευγενικέ πολεμιστή, το όνομά μου είναι Τζάρσα γιος του Τζάροντ και μεταφέρω μήνυμα της κυράς του. Θα ήθελες να το ακούσεις;"

Ο Μέρταγκ αναστατώθηκε. "Και ποια είναι η κυρά σου, Τζάρσα γιε του Τζάροντ;" Η καρδιά μέσα στο στήθος του άρχισε να πάλλεται γοργά.

"Η κυρά μου είναι η Ναζουάντα, κόρη του Άτζιχαντ, του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν" αποκρίθηκε με πλείστη σοβαρότητα το αγόρι.

"Πες μου το μήνυμά σου!"

"Η κυρά μου η Ναζουάντα σε χαιρετά και εύχεται να είσαι καλά στην υγεία σου" άρχισε το παιδί με τον τυπικό λόγο, που είχε συνηθίσει να μεταφέρει τα μηνύματά του. "Θα επιθυμούσε να έχει μία ιδιαίτερη συνάντηση μαζί σου, αν και εσύ αποδεχόσουν να την συναντήσεις."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά. Με δυσκολία κρατήθηκε, να μην αγκαλιάσει το παιδί σηκώνοντάς το στον αέρα απ' τον ενθουσιασμό του. "Πες στην κυρά σου να ορίσει ώρα και τόπο. Και βέβαια δέχομαι να την συναντήσω."

"Η κυρά μου λέει, πως αν είσαι σε θέση να την δεχτείς εδώ και τώρα, είναι η πιο κατάλληλη στιγμή για μια συνάντηση."

Ο Μέρταγκ βγήκε ανάστατος απ' το δωμάτιο κοιτάζοντας πάνω και κάτω στον διάδρομο. Η ώρα ήταν πολύ πρωινή, κανείς ακόμα δεν είχε προβάλλει απ' τους συνοίκους του οδεύοντας προς το πεδίο της εξάσκησης. Ανάμεσα από τις σκιές ξεχώρισε ξαφνικά μια γυναικεία σιλουέτα.

"Μέρταγκ!"

Ο νέος υποκλίθηκε βαθιά μπροστά της κι έγνεψε με το χέρι, ότι την προσκαλούσε. Η Ναζουάντα ακούμπησε στον ώμο του αγοριού ωθώντας τον Τζάρσα απαλά μέσα στην κάμαρα. Μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω τους, η κοπέλα στράφηκε προς το παιδί.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ, Τζάρσα, που μου έδειξες τον δρόμο. Επανέλαβες σωστά το μήνυμά σου. Τώρα, παρακαλώ, στάσου παράμερα, να περιμένεις να με οδηγήσεις πάλι πίσω, στο γραφείο του πατέρα μου, όταν τελειώσω όσα έχω να κάνω."

Με κόκκινα μάγουλα το αγόρι αποτραβήχτηκε στην μια γωνιά να περιμένει, ευχαριστημένο για τον έπαινο. Ο Μέρταγκ πρόσφερε το μοναδικό κάθισμα που υπήρχε μέσα στο δωμάτιο στην Ναζουάντα. Η καρδιά του ήταν ανάστατη για την απρόβλεπτη αυτή επίσκεψή της.

"Δεν θα καθίσω για πολύ" είπε η κοπέλα γνέφοντας στο παιδί, ότι μπορούσε αυτό να χρησιμοποιήσει το κάθισμα.

Ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να το σπρώξει όσο παράμερα μπορούσε, πιέζοντας κρυφά ένα μικρό νόμισμα μέσα στην παλάμη του αγοριού που κάθισε περιμένοντας υπομονετικά.

Στάθηκαν κι οι δύο ορθοί σε μικρή απόσταση αντικριστά ο ένας απ' τον άλλον. Σήμερα δεν φορούσε το όμορφο βελουδένιο φόρεμα, με το οποίο την είχε δει την προηγούμενη, αλλά ένα ζευγάρι απ' τα φαρδιά παντελόνια που συνήθιζε κατά τα μαθήματα της ξιφασκίας. Ένα λευκό, σταυρωτό πουκάμισο, ζωσμένο με φαρδιά, δερμάτινη ζώνη τόνιζε τα καμπυλωτά της στήθη, ενώ το γνωστό μαχαίρι ήταν περασμένο στο θηκάρι του.

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε. Τα μάτια του γέμιζαν με την ομορφιά της, το λεπτό της άρωμα ξεχύθηκε μέσα στην μικρή κάμαρα. "Ναζουάντα…" Ανάστατος έτεινε το χέρι προς την μεριά της, μαζεύοντάς το την τελευταία στιγμή, καταλαβαίνοντας πόσο ανεπίτρεπτο θα ήταν να την αγγίσει.

"Μέρταγκ," άρχισε η κοπέλα σοβαρά "θα ήθελα να εκφράσω την ειλικρινή μου λύπη, για τον θάνατο του πατέρα σου κι αγαπητού μου διδασκάλου. Με βαθιά οδύνη της ψυχής πληροφορήθηκα, εδώ και μήνες, ότι ο δάσκαλός μου της ξιφασκίας, δεν βρίσκεται πια ανάμεσά μας." Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν για λίγο και πάνω στο όμορφο πρόσωπό της ξεχύθηκε η εικόνα μιας φανερής θλίψης. "Καταλαβαίνω πόσο μεγάλο θα ήταν το χτύπημα για σένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε τις ευχαριστίες του για την ειλικρινή εκδήλωση της λύπης της. Πάνω όμως που ήταν έτοιμος να απαντήσει, η Ναζουάντα πήρε ξανά τον λόγο.

"Παρ' όλα αυτά, χαίρομαι ειλικρινά, που σε έχουμε κοντά μας. Δεν έχω λησμονήσει ότι είσαι φίλος και σωτήρας μου, ούτε την αξέχαστη εμπειρία της διδαχής του τόξου από σένα. Ομολογώ το πόσο ενδιαφέρουσα και χρήσιμη μου είχε φανεί τότε αυτή η δεξιότητα. Δυστυχώς όμως, στο ενδιάμεσο διάστημα δεν το κατόρθωσα, παρ' ότι πολύ το ήθελα, να εξασκηθώ όπως έπρεπε." Η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε ευγενικά. "Γνωρίζω, ότι ο χρόνος σου είναι περιορισμένος, γνωρίζω επίσης τα όσα προσφέρεις στον στρατό των Βάρντεν." Έκανε μία παύση, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει μεσ' στα μάτια του τι εντύπωση του είχαν κάνει τα λόγια της. "Ήλπιζα όμως, ότι μιας και βρίσκεσαι ανάμεσά μας, θα ήθελες να αναλάβεις να με διδάξεις την δεξιότητα της τοξοβολίας."

Άθελά του ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο φώτισε το πρόσωπό του. Δώδεκα ώρες πριν ζούσε βουτηγμένος στην απελπισία, ότι ίσως δεν την ξανάβλεπε, αλλά να την τώρα, όχι μονάχα τον θυμόταν, τον εκτιμούσε και προσέφερε την φιλία της ξανά, αλλά ζητούσε λίγο από τον χρόνο του· χρόνο που επρόκειτο να περνούν μαζί.

"Θα είναι για μένα τιμή μεγάλη, Ναζουάντα, να επαναλάβουμε μαζί τα μαθήματα του τόξου" είπε ο Μέρταγκ. "Η κάθε ώρα και στιγμή μου βρίσκεται στην διάθεσή σου."

Η κοπέλα γέλασε ευχάριστα. Ταυτόχρονα ένευσε στον Τζάρσα, ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα να σηκωθεί. "Ούτε να φανταστώ, ότι θα στερήσω έναν άξιο δάσκαλο του ξίφους από τον χρόνο του με τους άντρες των Βάρντεν" απάντησε. "Ίσως βέβαια, αν κι εσύ συμφωνούσες, να βρισκόμαστε τα πρωινά, προτού αρχίσουν οι δραστηριότητες της μέρας… Υπάρχει ένας μικρός λόφος στην άκρη του πεδίου εξάσκησης, όπου θα μπορούσαμε να ασκηθούμε. Εκεί κανέναν δεν θα ενοχλούσαμε, ούτε και θα μας ενοχλούσαν."

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε φορτισμένος συναισθήματα, ενώ μέσα στο στήθος η καρδιά του κόντευε να σπάσει απ' την λαχτάρα. "Θα γίνει όπως επιθυμείς, Ναζουάντα" είπε. "Εκεί θα βρίσκομαι αύριο πολύ πρωί, να περιμένω με χαρά την ώρα της εξάσκησης."

Η κοπέλα φύλαγε γι' αυτόν το πιο γλυκό της χαμόγελο. "Γιατί όχι τώρα;"

.*.*.*.

Ο Τζάρσα μασούλαγε ένα μήλο καθισμένος πάνω σ' ένα κομμάτι βράχο, που κάποτε είχε θραυστεί από τα τοιχώματα του κρατήρα και τώρα παρέμενε πεταμένο στο πλάι της μικρής λοφοπλαγιάς. Το αγόρι απέφευγε να βρίσκεται μέσα στην πιθανή πορεία που θα διένυαν τα βέλη της Ναζουάντα, αν και η κόρη του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν ήταν μια επιδέξια τοξεύτρια. Τουλάχιστον έτσι είχε ακούσει να επαναλαμβάνει πολλές φορές ο νεαρός εκπαιδευτής της. Το αγόρι βαριόταν. Έπρεπε καθημερινά, πολύ πρωί και πριν ακόμα ξυπνήσουν όλα τα άλλα μέλη των Βάρντεν, προτού ακόμα αρχίσει η δραστηριότητα μιας συνηθισμένης μέρας, να ακολουθεί την κυρά του την Ναζουάντα μέχρι τον λόφο στο πλάι του πεδίου εξάσκησης. Εκεί ο εκπαιδευτής της θα την περίμενε για να αρχίσουν την συνήθη εκπαίδευση της μέρας. Όχι όμως προτού τον φιλοδωρήσει με κάποιο νόμισμα μικρής αξίας, ή με κάποια λιχουδιά από τις κουζίνες, όπως σήμερα αυτό το μήλο. Κατόπιν, ενώ ο Τζάρσα θα βολευόταν κάπου περιμένοντας, εκείνοι θα πήγαιναν όλο και σε μακρύτερη απόσταση από τον στόχο, με την κυρά του να κρατά το τόξο με περασμένη την χορδή και τα βέλη της στην μικρή φαρέτρα, την κρεμασμένη από τον ώμο. Ο νεαρός εκπαιδευτής στεκόταν συνήθως πίσω της. Το αγόρι τον έβλεπε να διορθώνει τις κινήσεις των χεριών της και των ώμων αγγίζοντάς την απαλά· να δίνει οδηγίες για το πώς πρέπει να κρατιούνται οι αγκώνες της στον αέρα· να εξετάζει ένα-ένα τα βέλη προτού εκείνη τα περάσει στην χορδή της.

Η κυρά ήτανε σχεδόν πάντοτε εύστοχη και όσο οι μέρες περνούσαν ολοένα καλυτέρευε. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο εκπαιδευτής δεν έπαυε να της ψιθυρίζει οδηγίες κοντά στο αυτί, να επαναλαμβάνει ενίοτε κάτι πάλι και πάλι, λόγια που ποτέ όμως δεν έφταναν ως τα όρια της ακοής του Τζάρσα. Η κυρά τότε συχνά-πυκνά χαμογελούσε, έστρεφε ενίοτε προς την μεριά του κι ανταπαντούσε στις παρατηρήσεις του, φυλάγοντας γι' αυτόν τα πλέον διαλεχτά χαμόγελα. Όταν η ώρα της εξάσκησης τελείωνε, θα στέκονταν ο ένας αντικριστά του άλλου, θα αντάλλασσαν μερικούς ακόμα λόγους – πάλι φροντίζοντας να μην ακουστούν – θα βάδιζαν ίσως μαζί για λίγο προς την μεριά του λόφου και πάλι πίσω. Κατόπιν ο εκπαιδευτής θα πήγαινε βιαστικός προς τα καθήκοντά του κι ο Τζάρσα θα συνόδευε την κυρά του πίσω στις αίθουσες του Τροντζχάιμ.

Το αγόρι πέταξε πέρα τα υπολείμματα του μήλου με τα κουκούτσια. Κοιτάζοντας βαριεστημένα προς το πεδίο της εξάσκησης είδε τους άντρες να έχουν αρχίσει να μαζεύονται ερχόμενοι κατά ομάδες. Σαν περισσότερο να είχε κρατήσει την μέρα τούτη το μάθημα τοξοβολίας. Χωρίς να το θέλει, ένας στεναγμός βγήκε απ' το στήθος του. Ήταν πολύ πρωί κι η νύστα βάραινε τα μάτια του ακόμα, είχε όμως πολλά καθήκοντα να εκτελέσει, μέχρι να έρθει η ώρα της ξεκούρασης. Καλό θα ήταν η κυρά του να βιαζόταν. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν θα είχε φτάσει ήδη στο γραφείο του, σε λίγο θα την αναζητούσε. Ο Τζάρσα είδε τον νεαρό εκπαιδευτή να μαζεύει το τόξο της κυράς του και τα βέλη της μέσα στην φαρέτρα. Να στέκει για λίγο σιμά της, ν' ανταλλάσσουν κάποια κρυφομιλήματα όπως πάντα. Αλλά τι παράξενο! Τον είδε επίσης, να παίρνει το χέρι της μέσα στα δικά του… να το φιλά…

Ο Τζάρσα σκέφτηκε, ότι θα πρέπει να ήταν βαρετό να μεγαλώνει κάποιος. Όλοι εκείνοι οι τύποι της συμπεριφοράς και οι ευγένειες… Η κυρά του χρονοτρίβησε για λίγο επιτρέποντας στον εκπαιδευτή να της κρατά το χέρι. Ευτυχώς σύντομα χωρίστηκαν, του έγνεψε να την ακολουθήσει και αποχώρησε απ' το πεδίο της εξάσκησης χωρίς να κοιτάξει πίσω της. Ο εκπαιδευτής παρέμεινε στην ίδια θέση βλέποντάς τους ν' απομακρύνονται.

.*.*.*.

Ο Άτζιχαντ ήταν ενήμερος για τα μαθήματα τοξοβολίας της Ναζουάντα. Χωρίς να είναι αντίθετος, δεν είχε γι' αυτά επίσημα συναινέσει. Παρατηρούσε από απόσταση την σχέση που άρχιζε να δημιουργείται μεταξύ της κόρης του και του νεαρού ξιφομάχου και διατηρούσε γι' αυτήν κάθε επιφύλαξη. Παρά το ότι μάθαινε τα καλύτερα για τον Μέρταγκ, το ένστικτό του εξακολουθούσε να τον επηρεάζει κατά του νέου. Ποτέ δεν είχε αποτρέψει την κόρη του από του να τον συναναστρέφεται – η Ναζουάντα ήταν κοπέλα με ώριμο χαρακτήρα και ακλόνητη σιγουριά για όσα επιθυμούσε για το μέλλον, έτσι σίγουρα δεν θα επέτρεπε στον εαυτό της κάποια απρέπεια – σκόπευε όμως να της μιλήσει λίαν συντόμως, εφιστώντας την προσοχή της σε κάποια θέματα.

Οι δίδυμοι μάγοι είχαν ενημερώσει τον Άτζιχαντ για τα ευρήματα του νου του Μέρταγκ, αμέσως μετά που εκείνος εξετάστηκε. Χρησιμοποιώντας την διανοητική σύνδεση που μοιράζονταν, ο ένας μάγος εξέταζε κι ο άλλος ανέφερε ό,τι είχε αποδώσει η διείσδυση στον νου του νέου. Παρά το ότι η Ντου Βράνγκρ Γκάτα διαβεβαίωνε, ότι δεν ήταν στο ελάχιστο κάτοχος μαγικών δυνατοτήτων, για να μπορέσει να τους βλάψει και ότι ήταν ένθερμος υποστηριχτής των Βάρντεν, υπήρχαν κάποιες σκιές στο παρελθόν του. Σκιές που έρχονταν να προστεθούν στο ένστικτο της ορμέμφυτης αντιπάθειας, που ένιωθε ο Άτζιχαντ κατά του Μέρταγκ. Ποιο ήταν άραγε το κάστρο πέρα από το δάσος, στο οποίο είχε ζήσει με τον Τόρνακ; Ποιος ήταν ο άντρας με το σπαθί που παρουσιαζόταν καλυμμένος πίσω απ' τις φλόγες; Ποια ήταν η γυναίκα μέσα στις σκιές, που φρόντιζε τον πόνο του; Αυτά όλα τα παράξενα, καθώς και μνήμες που έβγαζε στην επιφάνεια το παρουσιαστικό του νέου, άφηναν υποψιασμένο τον Άτζιχαντ.

Ήταν ένα συνηθισμένο πρωινό, μόλις η Ναζουάντα είχε παρουσιαστεί στο γραφείο του, που ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν είχε φέρει άμεσα την συζήτηση στο θέμα του Μέρταγκ.

"Θα ήθελα να σου εφιστήσω την προσοχή, θυγατέρα, σχετικά με τις επαφές που έχεις με τον νεαρό εκπαιδευτή των όπλων. Καλόν θα ήταν, να μην εμφανίζεσαι ότι απονέμεις εύνοια προς κάποιον νέο. Είσαι η κόρη του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, είμαι σίγουρος ότι ποτέ δεν το ξεχνάς, και θα ήταν πρέπον να κρατάς ίσες αποστάσεις απ' όλους. Αυτό δεν σου το λέω για τον φόβο, ότι ίσως σε κουβεντιάζουν, για τις ελάχιστες στιγμές της μέρας σου που περνάς κοντά του. Είμαι απόλυτα πεπεισμένος, ότι κι εσύ κρατάς την θέση που αρμόζει κι εκείνος διαθέτει την απαιτούμενη ευγένεια, ώστε να μην φέρει ποτέ σε θέση δύσκολη μία κοπέλα. Πρόκειται, όπως καταλαβαίνεις, για λόγους γοήτρου. Σαν κόρη δική μου το κύρος και η υπόληψή σου πρέπει, όχι μόνο να είναι, αλλά και να φαίνονται άμεμπτα."

Η Ναζουάντα είχε κοιτάξει σοβαρά τον Άτζιχαντ με τα υγρά, βελουδένια της μάτια. Στα χρόνια που είχε ζήσει κοντά του, όχι μονάχα σαν θυγατέρα, αλλά και σαν βοηθός που εργαζόταν πλάι του, τον γνώριζε τόσο καλά, που εύκολα μπορούσε να καταλαβαίνει τις αλλαγές στην διάθεσή του. Ο Άτζιχαντ δεν ήταν θυμωμένος. Αν ήταν, θα της είχε μια και καλή απαγορεύσει τα μαθήματα τοξοβολίας. Φαινόταν περισσότερο ανήσυχος, όχι αναστατωμένος, ή με την ταραχή που προξενούσαν πάντοτε δυσάρεστες ειδήσεις, αλλά σαν να βρισκόταν σε μια κατάσταση που είχε διασαλευτεί η ευρυθμία της σχέσης του με τον κόσμο. Ο πατέρας της κάτι φοβόταν· και επειδή ο Άτζιχαντ δεν ήταν άντρας που ενέσκηπτε στους φόβους του, ό,τι φοβόταν δεν είχε ίσως απτή υπόσταση.

"Ο Μέρταγκ είναι φίλος μου, πατέρα" αποκρίθηκε η κοπέλα. "Είναι ο σωτήρας μου, που έσωσε στην Άμπερον την ζωή μου. Το χρέος που έχουμε σε αυτόν είναι μεγάλο." Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε προσεκτικά τον Άτζιχαντ μέσα στα μάτια προσδοκώντας να δει τι εντύπωση του είχαν κάνει τα λόγια της. Εκείνος κάθισε στο γραφείο του σιωπηλός περιμένοντάς την να συνεχίσει. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ήταν σίγουρος, ότι η κόρη του είχε να πει και κάτι ακόμα. "Είναι επίσης γιος του Τόρνακ, του οπλοδιδασκάλου μου, που ξέρεις καλά πόσο εκτιμούσα την διδαχή του."

Ο Άτζιχαντ ένευσε την παραδοχή του στα λόγια της Ναζουάντα. "Γνωρίζεις καλά, θυγατέρα, το πόσο εκτιμούσα τον δάσκαλο της ξιφασκίας σου. Αν όχι, δεν θα του είχα ζητήσει κάποτε να ενωθεί με τον σκοπό μας. Εκείνος όμως αρνήθηκε." Της αντιγύρισε το βλέμμα αναμετρώντας την εντύπωση που είχαν κάνει σ' αυτήν τα δικά του λόγια. "Ναι, είναι αλήθεια" αποκρίθηκε στο ξάφνιασμά της. "Είχε τότε ίσως αιτίες σοβαρές για να αρνηθεί και, βέβαια, δεν πρέπει να παραπονούμαι, μιας κι έχουμε τώρα εδώ τον γιο του. Παρά την ευγνωμοσύνη που του χρεωστώ, δεν παύουν να υπάρχουν υποψίες, που δεν βαρύνουν βέβαια τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο, αλλά το ίδιο το αγόρι. Το όλον παρουσιαστικό του μου φέρνει στην μνήμη δυσάρεστες εικόνες από το παρελθόν."

Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε τον πατέρα της παραξενεμένη. "Πώς είναι δυνατόν; Ο Μέρταγκ είναι δεν είναι έναν, το πολύ ενάμιση χρόνο πιο μεγάλος από μένα."

Ο Άτζιχαντ άνοιξε ένα συρτάρι του γραφείου του σιωπηλός, αποφασισμένος ότι είχε έρθει ο καιρός, να μοιραστεί με την Ναζουάντα τους ενστικτώδεις λόγους της αντιπάθειάς του. Έβγαλε από μέσα μία μικρή ξύλινη πινακίδα και την κράτησε λίγες στιγμές στα χέρια του. Πάνω στο ξύλο είχε, χρόνους πριν, αποτυπωθεί με τρόπο μαγικό το πρόσωπο ενός άντρα. "Αυτή η προσωπογραφία ανήκει σε κάποιον που ήταν κάποτε ο δεύτερος ισχυρός άντρας της αυτοκρατορίας, μετά τον Γκαλμπατόριξ" είπε στην Ναζουάντα. "Κάποιοι θα θεωρούσαν, ότι ήταν περισσότερο κτήνος, παρά άντρας, όχι μονάχα για όσα επέλεξε να πράξει, αλλά και για την ευχαρίστηση που αντλούσε απ' αυτά." Ο Ατζιχαντ έτεινε το πορτραίτο προς την μεριά της Ναζουάντα. "Σαν όνομα σου είναι γνωστός. Όσο ζούσε, τον αποκαλούσαν Μόρζαν, ο πρώτος και τελευταίος απ' τους προδότες. Αμφιβάλω όμως, αν έχεις ξαναδεί το πρόσωπό του. Ή ίσως έχεις; Κοίτα λοιπόν και πες μου, αν σου θυμίζει κάποιον."

Η Ναζουάντα πήρε προσεκτικά την μικρή προσωπογραφία στα χέρια της. Το πορτραίτο που κρατούσε παρουσίαζε έναν άντρα με μαύρα μακριά μαλλιά και πρόσωπο όμορφο. Δυο μάτια παράταιρα – το ένα στο χρώμα του σκοταδιού, το άλλο γαλάζιο – την κοίταζαν πάνω από την ξύλινη επιφάνεια με περισσή σκληρότητα. Αντίθετα με τα όσα είχε υπαινιχθεί ο πατέρας της, η ίδια δεν εύρισκε καμία ομοιότητα με τον Μέρταγκ, εκτός ίσως από τα μαύρα τους μαλλιά. Παρά την αρρενωπή ομορφιά του, το υπεροπτικό ύφος του Μόρζαν κι η αγριάδα του προσώπου του, ήταν κάτι που ποτέ δεν είχε διακρίνει στο πρόσωπο του φίλου της. Ή μήπως είχε; Η Ναζουάντα θυμήθηκε τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ, το αγριεμένο πρόσωπό του, την φλέβα που όλο οργή παλλόταν στο μέτωπό του, όταν, ανεβασμένοι και οι δυο τους πάνω στα τείχη της Άμπερον, εκείνος ήταν έτοιμος να σκοτώσει δίχως έλεος τον δεύτερο από τους σταλμένους δολοφόνους. Και πάλι όμως… Αποκλείεται! Η Ναζουάντα επέστρεψε το πορτραίτο στον Άτζιχαντ πεισματικά αρνούμενη να παραδεχτεί αυτήν την σκέψη. "Δεν βρίσκω σε τίποτε να μοιάζει με τον Μέρταγκ, πατέρα μου" του είπε.

Ο Άτζιχαντ ένευσε και κλείδωσε και πάλι το πορτραίτο στο συρτάρι. Ήταν έργο καμωμένο με τρόπο μαγικό από κάποιον μάγο, μέλος της Ντου Βράνγκρ Γκάτα, που είχε κάποτε γνωρίσει τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Κυκλοφορούσαν και άλλα πορτραίτα του Μόρζαν, ο Άτζιχαντ όμως εύρισκε αυτό να είναι το πιο αυθεντικό. Τον παρουσίαζε με όλη την αγριότητα και σκληράδα που είχε, όπως κι ο ίδιος τον θυμόταν. Σκοπός του δεν ήταν να επηρεάσει την θυγατέρα του εναντίων του Μέρταγκ, παρά μονάχα να την προειδοποιήσει. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος είχε περάσει ώρες πολλές προβληματισμένος για τις αιτίες, που μία τέτοια αντιπάθεια λέκιαζε την καρδιά του κατά ενός νέου, που ήταν και ευεργέτης του. Έφταιγε το γεγονός ότι ήταν επηρεασμένος από το δικό του παρελθόν; Η Ναζουάντα δεν είχε μπορέσει να διακρίνει καμία ομοιότητα ανάμεσα στον Μόρζαν και τον Μέρταγκ. Η Ναζουάντα όμως δεν είχε δει ποτέ της τον Μόρζαν να κινείται, ούτε και είχε ακούσει την φωνή του όταν μιλούσε. Αν είχε, ίσως δεν ήταν τόσο αντίθετη για την ομοιότητά του με τον Μέρταγκ. Ο Άτζιχαντ θα συνέχιζε να στηρίζεται στο ένστικτο, που τον προειδοποιούσε κατά αυτού του νέου.

"Δεν είναι πώς κατηγορώ τον φίλο μας για κάτι" είπε στην θυγατέρα του. "Αν όμως, λέω, αν… αποδεικνυόταν μία στις χίλιες, ότι έχω δίκιο; Ο σωστός πολιτικός φροντίζει εκ προοιμίου για όλες τις καταστάσεις, θυγατέρα. Το μόνο που ζητώ είναι, να τον προσέχεις."

Μην θέλοντας να δυσαρεστήσει τον πατέρα που υπεραγαπούσε, η Ναζουάντα συμφώνησε μαζί του. "Θα τον προσέχω, πατέρα μου, μείνε ήσυχος."

Ο Άτζιχαντ και η υπόθεση των Βάρντεν ήταν η ίδια η ζωή της. Στόχος της ήταν να προσφέρει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε, ώστε οι ιδέες του να γίνουν πράξεις. Σίγουρα είχε κάποια αισθήματα για τον Μέρταγκ και τον εκτιμούσε, είτε σαν φίλο που μοιράζονταν ενδιαφέρουσες συζητήσεις, είτε και σαν σωτήρα. Μπορεί ακόμα και στα βάθη της ψυχής της η κοριτσίστικη φιλαρέσκεια να κολακευόταν, όταν τον έβλεπε να μην καταφέρνει να κρύψει επιδέξια τον έρωτά του. Ο πατέρας της όμως εξακολουθούσε να είναι ο άντρας που επηρέαζε την ζωή της. Άλλωστε, σύμφωνα πάντα με τα λόγια της προφήτισσας, ο αγαπημένος, με τον οποίο θα μοιραζόταν τους πολλούς της χρόνους, θα ήταν σημαδεμένος. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι ο σημαδεμένος της προφητείας, πόσο μάλλον, αν αυτός συνδεόταν με κάποιον τρόπο με τον Μόρζαν.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	9. Ριψοκίνδυνες αποφάσεις

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Ριψοκίνδυνες αποφάσεις**

 _Ο άντρας άφησε τα λιγοστά υπάρχοντα που κρατούσε να πέσουν στη γη, κατόπιν έσπρωξε με τον ώμο και το πλευρό την πόρτα της καλύβας του ερημίτη. Η πόρτα έτριξε πάνω στους σκουριασμένους μεντεσέδες και άνοιξε δύσκολα. Ο άντρας μπήκε στο μοναδικό δωμάτιο κοιτάζοντας τα ελάχιστα αντικείμενα που περιείχε. Υπήρχε απλωμένη ένα γύρω λιγότερη σκόνη απ' όση περίμενε κι όπως του είχαν υποσχεθεί, βρήκε κάποια στοιχειώδη εφόδια αποθηκευμένα στο ερμάρι._

 _"Μπορείς να μείνεις στην καλύβα του ερημίτη όσο θες" είχε πει εκείνη. "Κι εγώ η ίδια την χρησιμοποίησα για καταφύγιο κάποιες φορές. Θα φέρω νέα εφόδια όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα."_

 _Ο άντρας έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του… Όποια δύσκολη απόφαση είχε από καιρό ληφθεί… Τώρα ήταν αυτός ο ερημίτης…_

.*.*.*.

"Ήρθες χθες βράδυ στα όνειρά μου…" Είπε την αρχή της φράσης σοβαρά, ψιθυριστά σχεδόν, αφήνοντας την συνέχεια να επικρέμεται στον υγρό αέρα που τους περικύκλωνε. Αποφεύγοντας να διακρίνει μέσα στα μάτια του την εντύπωση που του είχαν προκαλέσει τα λόγια της, έστρεψε αργά και βάδισε κατά μήκος του λαξευμένου διαδρόμου. Το βήμα της την απομάκρυνε από την άκρη του σκαλισμένου ζαφειριού-αστερία, το πάνω μέρος του οποίου παρατηρούσε μαζί της έκθαμβος εδώ και ώρα.

Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά, που στις πολυσχιδείς συζητήσεις τους άφηνε μια μικροσκοπική νύξη μιας κάποιας πιο προσωπικής προσέγγισης. Είχαν μιλήσει κι άλλοτε για σκέψεις και ιδέες τους, που, είτε συνήθως αφορούσαν την επανάσταση, είτε κάποιο άλλο αόριστο ιδανικό· όπως την απόλυτα εσωτερική θεώρηση της ελευθερίας. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά όμως, που η ομιλία της, αν και είχε διακοπεί, ήταν ξεκάθαρη δηλώνοντας το ενδιαφέρον της. _"Ήρθες χθες βράδυ στα όνειρά μου…"_ Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά προσπαθώντας να καταλαγιάσει μέσα του το χτυποκάρδι, που η παρουσία της και μόνο του προκαλούσε πάντα. Τα λόγια της, σχετικά με την επίσκεψή του στα όνειρά της, ξεσήκωναν την νεανική φαντασία του δημιουργώντας ελπίδες. Με μια ακόμα βαθιά ανάσα γέμισε τα πνευμόνια του από το άρωμά της, ενώ τα βήματά του ακολούθησαν τα δικά της. Ξωπίσω τους, σε μια διακριτική αλλά κοντινή απόσταση, ξεχώριζε τον ελαφρύ βηματισμό της καμαριέρας – Φάρικα είχε αποκαλέσει η Ναζουάντα την κοπέλα – που την συνόδευε.

Η σημερνή ημέρα ήταν αργία για τους Βάρντεν κι η Ναζουάντα είχε επιτρέψει στο μικρό αγόρι, τον Τζάρσα, μια μέρα ελεύθερη. Τα σχέδια για την επίσκεψη στα πάνω επίπεδα του Τροντζχάιμ είχαν σχεδιαστεί από καιρό. Η Ναζουάντα είχε προτείνει στον Μέρταγκ μία ξενάγηση στα μέρη που κάποτε αποτελούσαν το δρακοστάσιο του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Έτσι θα τους δινόταν η ευκαιρία, να παρατηρήσουν το σκαλισμένο ρόδο του Ίζινταρ Μίθριμ απ' την επάνω του πλευρά. Το θέαμα ήταν πράγματι συναρπαστικό και το ζευγάρι είχε σταθεί για ώρα θαυμάζοντας την γιγάντια περιφέρεια του πετραδιού και τους χρωματισμούς που άλλαζαν μέσα στις έδρες του, καθώς οι αχτίδες του θολού φωτός, που έφτανε ως εκεί από την κορυφή του κώνου, διαρκώς μετακινούνταν.

Είχαν ανέβει ως εδώ χρησιμοποιώντας, όχι την Βολ Τούριν, την αέναη κλίμακα των νάνων, αλλά ένα από τα πολλά αναβατόρια, που υπήρχαν είτε για την μεταφορά εφοδίων, ή σπανιότερα και ανθρώπων. Απ' τον καιρό που εξέλιπαν οι δράκοι, δεν ήσαν πολλοί εκείνοι, που θα είχαν κάποια δουλειά σ' αυτά τα μέρη. Πέτρινες γέφυρες οδηγούσαν ακτινωτά από την κορυφή της κύριας αίθουσας του Τροντζχάιμ προς τα τοιχώματα του κώνου του βουνού, όπου και οι σπηλιές των δράκων. Απ' τον καιρό των τελευταίων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων το μέρος είχε βυθιστεί στην ησυχία. Κανείς μπορούσε μόνο να φανταστεί την κίνηση, που θα είχε κάποτε.

 _"Ήρθες χθες βράδυ στα όνειρά μου…"_ Ο Μέρταγκ επανέλαβε τα λόγια της μία ακόμη φορά μέσα στον νου του. Πόσο πολύ θα ήθελε να μπορούσε να της πει, ότι αυτή η ίδια ήταν το μόνιμο όνειρο για 'κείνον από την πρώτη κιόλας στιγμή της γνωριμίας τους· πως δεν κοιμόταν, αν πρωτύτερα τα χείλη του δεν είχαν ψιθυρίσει πολλές φορές το όνομά της· πως πάντα θα ξυπνούσε με την δική της σκέψη. Δεν τόλμησε όμως να αναφέρει το παραμικρό, μη θέλοντας να χαλάσει την όποια ψευδαίσθηση η απρόσμενη εξομολόγησή της προκαλούσε, επιθυμώντας να παρατείνει το συναίσθημα ευφορίας της στιγμής για περισσότερο. Συνέχισε να βαδίζει αργά προσαρμόζοντας πάντα το βήμα του στο πλευρό της, κρατώντας τα δύο του χέρια αμήχανα σταυρωμένα μπροστά στην ζώνη του, αποφεύγοντας την όποια τυχαία επαφή μαζί της. Η καμαριέρα ερχόταν πάντα πίσω τους και η απόσταση που τους χώριζε δεν ήταν αρκετή, ώστε να μην ακούγονται απ' αυτήν οι ομιλίες τους.

"Το όνειρο ήταν τρομερό" συνέχιζε τώρα η Ναζουάντα με όσο πιο σιγανή φωνή μπορούσε, μην επιθυμώντας ίσως να ακουστεί απ' το άλλο άτομο, εκτός από τον ίδιον. "Επρόκειτο να φύγεις για κάποια μάχη και σ' αποχαιρετούσα. Παράξενο όμως, δεν θα αναχωρούσες με τους Βάρντεν, αλλά θα πήγαινες μονάχος." Στάθηκε απότομα γυρνώντας, κοιτάζοντας τα γκρίζα μάτια του με τα γλυκά, αμυγδαλωτά δικά της. Το βλέμμα της ήταν σοβαρό, γλυκό και υγρό ταυτόχρονα, σαν να έκρυβε μέσα του τόνους συγκίνησης. "Προσπαθούσα να σε συμβουλεύσω να μην το κάνεις, να σε πείσω ότι ίσως κινδυνεύεις."

Ο Μέρταγκ έγειρε πάνω της μισανοίγοντας τα χείλη σε μια έκφραση χαμόγελου, θέλοντας να της πει, ότι ήταν πάντα εδώ κοντά της, ότι ποτέ του δεν θα έφευγε, να την εγκαταλείψει. Γοργά όμως στήθηκε στο ύψος του και πάλι καταλαβαίνοντας ότι θα ήταν απρεπές να εκφράσει παρόμοια συναισθήματα, προσπαθώντας πίσω από την σοβαροφάνεια και κοινότυπες εκφράσεις, να κρύψει τα ρίγη που προκαλούσε το βλέμμα της στην ραχοκοκαλιά του. "Όμως είμαι εδώ, δεν έφυγα. Κι αν έφευγα, θα ήτανε για το καλό των Βάρντεν."

Η Ναζουάντα έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά προς την καμαριέρα. Όσο αργό και να ήταν το βήμα της κοπέλας, τώρα που στάθηκαν τους έφτανε. Στράφηκε απότομα και συνέχισε να βαδίζει κατά μήκος της γέφυρας. Έφταναν πια στις κατοικίες των δράκων, κατόπιν συνέχισαν στον παράλληλο με τα τοιχώματα διάδρομο. Ανά αποστάσεις στόμια από μικρές ή μεγαλύτερες σπηλιές ανοίγονταν στα δεξιά τους. Κάποια απ' τα στόμια ήταν τεράστια, μέρη που κάποτε είχαν φιλοξενήσει αρχαίους δράκους μαζί και καβαλάρηδες. Ακόμα διακρίνονταν μέσα σ' αυτά χώροι για την ξεκούραση σκαλισμένοι επάνω στην πέτρα. Στ' αριστερά τους, τώρα που είχαν απομακρυνθεί από την κλεισμένη με το Ίζινταρ Μίθριμ οροφή, άρχισε να χάσκει το κενό ανάμεσα στο Τροντζχάιμ και τα πλαϊνά του ηφαιστειακού κρατήρα. Η απόσταση που είχαν διανύσει από την πόλη ως εδώ ήταν αρκετή. Το φυσικό φως του ήλιου είχε ήδη γείρει κι ένα απαλό λυκόφως απλωνόταν τριγύρω τους. Ο Μέρταγκ πέρναγε υπέροχες στιγμές κοντά της, ίσως όμως, αν χρονοτριβούσαν κι άλλο, σε λίγο δεν θα έβλεπαν πώς να κατέβουν. Καλύτερα θα ήταν να ξεκινούσαν τον γυρισμό. Θα πρέπει να είχαν λείψει ώρες δίχως να καταλάβουν τον χρόνο που περνούσε. Αυτό, είτε το κάθε λεπτό κοντά της είχε κυλήσει με κάποιον μαγικό τρόπο γοργότερα, χωρίς να τον λυπάται.

Η κοπέλα κοντοστάθηκε μπροστά στο άνοιγμα μιας μεγαλύτερης σπηλιάς. "Κουράστηκα" παραπονέθηκε για πρώτη της φορά. "Ας καθίσουμε για λίγο." Χωρίς να περιμένει απόκριση απ' την μεριά του, μπήκε στο άνοιγμα κι έστρωσε τις μακριές της φούστες πάνω στο πέτρινο κρεβάτι, το σκαλισμένο στην αντίπερα άκρη.

Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε στο πλάι της ακουμπώντας τον έναν του ώμο στον κρύο τοίχο, ενώ η καμαριέρα παρέμεινε διακριτικά στο άνοιγμα της εισόδου. Το σκοτάδι ήταν πυκνότερο μέσα στην σπηλαιώδη κάμαρα, παρ' όλα αυτά διέκρινε ακόμα αμυδρά το πρόσωπό της. Μπορεί η προηγούμενη στιγμή, εκείνη που του εκμυστηρεύτηκε το όνειρο, να είχε περάσει, ο νέος όμως θέλησε να επαναφέρει λίγη από την μαγεία, μέσα στην οποία είχε προηγουμένως φοβηθεί ν' αφήσει τον εαυτό του να βυθιστεί. "Και… ήταν τόσο _τρομερό_ αυτό το όνειρο; Το ότι θα πήγαινα στην μάχη;"

Η Ναζουάντα χαμογέλασε γλυκά δείχνοντας ταυτόχρονα τον χώρο δίπλα της, προσκαλώντας τον να καθίσει. "Ένα όνειρο ήταν μονάχα" είπε. "Σαν αυτά, που κάποιος ξυπνάει το πρωί κι ανακαλύπτει, ότι ο νους του έπαιζε παιχνίδια μέσα στον ύπνο του, παιχνίδια που δεν έχουν νόημα στην καθημερινή ζωή. Στο φως της μέρας οι φόβοι χάνονται, μην δίνεις σημασία."

Εγκαταλείποντας την προηγούμενη άβολη στάση του μετά την πρόσκλησή της ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε πλάι της. Είχαν βρεθεί κι άλλες φορές τόσο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον, όπως στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης την ώρα του μαθήματος τοξοβολίας, όμως ποτέ δεν ήταν καθισμένος τόσο κοντά της στο ημίφως. Στράφηκε ο ένας προς την μεριά του άλλου κι απόμειναν να κοιτάζονται στα μάτια. Το χέρι της ακούμπησε απαλά στο πέτρινο κάθισμα πολύ κοντά στον μηρό του. Τα χείλη της μισάνοιξαν, σαν να είχε να πει και κάτι ακόμα, αλλά η σιωπή παρατάθηκε για λίγες ακόμα άβολες στιγμές. Παρά την παρουσία της Φάρικα, η μαγεία επέστρεφε και πάλι. Ο Μέρταγκ έγειρε ξανά προς την μεριά της. Τα μισάνοιχτα, γεμάτα χείλη της τον προκαλούσαν… πώς να ήταν η γεύση τους επάνω στα δικά του;

Η Ναζουάντα του χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Μέσα στα μάτια του διέκρινε μια απέραντη τρυφερότητα. Οι σκούρες μπούκλες των μαλλιών του πλαισίωναν το εφηβικό του πρόσωπο, που είχε αρχίσει ήδη να παίρνει τις σκληρότερες γωνίες του αντρικού. Δεν μπόρεσε να μην σκεφτεί ότι ήταν όμορφος, με μια ομορφιά που περισσότερο την στόλιζε η ευγένεια. Πώς είχε μπορέσει ο πατέρας της να συνδυάσει αυτό το πρόσωπο μ' εκείνο το άλλο, του πορτραίτου; Το πρόσωπο του Μόρζαν πάνω στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια, με το πετρωμένο στο χρόνο άσπλαχνο βλέμμα του, εξέφραζε μία ανείπωτη σκληρότητα. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν η αγριότητα εκείνου, να κάνει τον πατέρα της να τον συγκρίνει με τον Μέρταγκ; Αν υπήρχε κάποια σύμπτωση στο χρώμα των μαλλιών τους, ή άλλων τυχαίων χαρακτηριστικών, δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο παρά σύμπτωση. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αγαπήσει τον πατέρα του, τον Τόρνακ, περισσότερο ίσως από τον μέσο όρο της αγάπης που οφείλει ο γιος προς τον πατέρα, κάτι για το οποίο η Ναζουάντα τον είχε εκτιμήσει. Είχαν μιλήσει μια φορά για εκείνες τις δύσκολες ώρες της αρρώστιας του δάσκαλου της ξιφασκίας, και η κοπέλα είχε καταλάβει, από τα λίγα που ο Μέρταγκ είχε πει, τους τόσους κόπους που είχε καταβάλει, ν' ανακουφίσει τις τελευταίες ώρες του αγαπημένου του πατέρα.

Τώρα και το δικό του χέρι βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά στης Ναζουάντα, τα δάχτυλα ήδη αγγίζονταν. Ο Μέρταγκ είδε την κοπέλα να πλησιάζει το πρόσωπό της στο δικό του. Τα χείλη τους βρέθηκαν τόσο κοντά, σχεδόν ενώθηκαν. Την ώρα εκείνη η καμαριέρα έβηξε διακριτικά. Η μαγεία χάθηκε.

"Ίσως είναι καλύτερα να γυρνάμε, δεσποινίς. Το φως χάνεται γοργά. Σε λίγο δεν θα βλέπουμε."

Η Ναζουάντα ένευσε στην καμαριέρα της χαμογελώντας. "Σε μια στιγμή, Φάρικα, σε μια στιγμή." Συνέχισε να παραμένει ακόμα τόσο κοντά του, στραμμένη προς την μεριά του, αλλά τα χείλη της απομακρύνθηκαν από το πρόσωπό του. Τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν, το βλέμμα σοβάρεψε. "Ναι, ήταν τρομερό. Η αίσθηση ότι κινούσες για τον πόλεμο μονάχος… για κάπου όπου θα πήγαινες χωρίς γυρισμό…" απάντησε στην προηγούμενη ερώτησή του.

Η μαγεία ενός απαγορευμένου φιλιού μπορεί να είχε χαθεί. Η αίσθηση όμως, ότι η Ναζουάντα νοιαζόταν για τον ίδιο, φτέρωνε την καρδιά του. Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε ορθός κι έτεινε το χέρι προς την μεριά της βοηθώντας την. "Όπου με διατάξει ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα, εκεί θα βρίσκομαι, για το καλό της επανάστασης" είπε. Εκείνη δέχτηκε το χέρι του καθώς σηκωνόταν. Ένιωσε την παλάμη της ζεστή ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του.

"Η ώρα πέρασε κι έχουμε αργήσει. Καλύτερα θα ήταν να επιστρέψουμε μονάχες. Αν θα μπορούσες να καθυστερήσεις λίγο ακόμα… Ίσως καλύτερα να χρησιμοποιούσες ένα άλλο αναβατόριο."

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε. "Θα γίνει όπως επιθυμείς, δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα."

Εκείνη κούνησε αυστηρά το δάχτυλο μπροστά του. "Σου έχω πει, μην με αποκαλείς 'δεσποσύνη' όταν είμαστε μονάχοι. Μήπως δεν είσαι ο φίλος και σωτήρας μου;" Κατόπιν κράτησε την Φάρικα από το μπράτσο και χάθηκαν γοργά κι οι δυο τους από το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς. Το θρόισμα απ' τις μακριές τους φούστες ακούστηκε για λίγο να ηχεί στον πέτρινο διάδρομο.

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση απ' αυτήν που είχαν έρθει. Υπέθεσε το επόμενο αναβατόριο δεν θα ήταν πολύ μακριά από το σημείο που βρισκόταν κι η Ναζουάντα μάλλον θα χρησιμοποιούσε αυτό με το οποίο ανέβηκαν. Όμως το φως χανότανε γοργά, καλύτερα θα ήταν να βιαστεί. Πέρα στο βάθος η μαρμαρένια πολιτεία των νάνων λαμπύριζε μέσα στο λυκόφως και τα φώτα από τους μαγικούς λαμπτήρες. Ο νέος βάδισε γοργά. Βιαζόταν να βρεθεί μόνος ξανά στην κάμαρή του. Ν' αναπολήσει τις ώρες, που είχε περάσει κοντά στην Ναζουάντα. Να ξαναθυμηθεί τις συζητήσεις τους. Να ονειρευτεί ότι αντάλλασσαν εκείνο το απαγορευμένο φιλί, που είχε χαθεί για πάντα.

Ξάφνου την προσοχή του απέσπασε ένας παράξενος, σκουρόχρωμος όγκος, που τον προσπέρασε γοργά, για να χωθεί μέσα στην σήραγγα, που άνοιγε στα βάθη του βουνού στα δεξιά του. Του φάνηκε, πως πρόλαβε να ξεκρίνει μια ουρά, να τινάζεται πέρα-δώθε και άκουσε ένα γρύλισμα, που ο θόλος του διαδρόμου πολλαπλασίασε σε μάκρος χρόνου κι ένταση. Ο Μέρταγκ κοντοστάθηκε φέρνοντας προληπτικά το χέρι στην λαβή του ξίφους. Τι ήταν πάλι ετούτο; Όσον καιρό ζούσε μέσα στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, δεν είχε δει ποτέ του κάποιο ζώο να περιφέρεται στους διαδρόμους. Ίσως πάλι, στα μέρη αυτά όπου κανένας δεν συνήθιζε να κινείται, κάτι να είχε στήσει την φωλιά του. Έτρεξε προς την αρχή του τούνελ, εκεί που είχε δει το παράξενο ζώο να χάνεται. Σκοτάδι πυκνό έκρυβε το βάθος της σήραγγας κι ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να ρισκάρει ανακαλύπτοντας δόντια σουβλερά και κοφτερά νύχια. Η σκέψη, ότι ίσως η Ναζουάντα λίγο πριν είχε κινδυνεύσει, τον έκανε να στραφεί και πάλι προς τα πίσω προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει μέσα στο ημίφως. Οι δύο κοπέλες όμως, θα πρέπει να είχαν ήδη χρησιμοποιήσει το αναβατόριο, γιατί δεν φαίνονταν πια στην γέφυρα που οδηγούσε στην κορυφή του Ίζινταρ Μίθριμ.

"Αχά! Μπορεί το μέρος να είναι τελείως ακατάλληλο, για να ανακαλύψει κάποιος τίποτε φυτρωμένα μανιτάρια, κοίτα όμως τι βρήκα! Εσένα!"

Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε απότομα, για να δει να εμφανίζεται από το βάθος της σήραγγας μία γυναίκα. Παραξενεμένος την πλησίασε. Η γυναίκα ήταν κοντόσωμη, λιγάκι παχουλή, με ατίθασα πυκνές μπούκλες καστανών μαλλιών να χοροπηδάνε τριγύρω από το πρόσωπό της. Στη ζώνη της κρεμόταν περασμένο ένα σακούλι, που από το ανοιχτό του στόμιο ξεπρόβαλλε ένα ζευγάρι μακριές βελόνες, απ' αυτές που οι γυναίκες χρησιμοποιούσαν για το πλέξιμο των μάλλινων ρούχων. Κρατούσε επίσης διπλωμένη την ποδιά της και όταν στάθηκε μπροστά του, ο Μέρταγκ πρόσεξε πως αυτή ήταν γεμάτη με ένα είδος μύκητες, που φύονταν στο χώμα, τριγύρω από το Τροντζχάιμ. Η γυναίκα χτύπησε με τρόπο παράξενα οικείο το δάχτυλό της πάνω στο στήθος του.

"Εσύ λοιπόν είσαι ο Μέρταγκ, αυτός που αποκαλούν 'γιο του Τόρνακ'!"

Δεν ήταν ερώτηση που του απηύθυνε, αλλά μια δήλωση. Στερεώνοντας καλά το άνοιγμα της ποδιάς, για να μην πέσουν οι καρποί της γης που είχε μαζέψει, έβαλε τα χέρια της στην μέση και βάλθηκε να τον παρατηρεί με τα λαμπερά της μάτια. Οι πυκνές της μπούκλες κινήθηκαν ζωντανεμένες, καθώς το κεφάλι της έγειρε λίγο στο πλάι.

"Μα πώς…" Ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμάστηκε να μιλήσει, αλλά η γυναίκα τον έκοψε απότομα.

"Μμμ… μοιάζεις στον πατέρα σου αρκετά. Ταυτόχρονα θα έλεγα, είσαστε και τελείως διαφορετικοί, από κάθε άποψη."

Ο νέος ταράχτηκε. Ποτέ κανείς δεν του είχε πει, ότι έμοιαζε του Τόρνακ, εκτός ίσως μονάχα από την κοινή δεξιότητά τους στο σπαθί. Την ώρα που ήταν έτοιμος να την ρωτήσει, πώς τον γνωρίζει και ποια είναι, ένιωσε ένα απότομο σκούντημα στο δεξιό του πόδι. Κοιτάζοντας προς τα κάτω είδε την ίδια σκουρόχρωμη ουρά, που είχε εξαφανιστεί προηγουμένως στο άνοιγμα της σήραγγας, να τρεμίζει πάνω στην μπότα του. Ένας μαύρος γάτος τόσο μεγαλόσωμος, όσο κανένας που είχε ποτέ του δει, με γούνα πλούσια κι ανακατωμένη και μάτια στο χρώμα του κεχριμπαριού τριβόταν πάνω του. Η γυναίκα χτύπησε τον Μέρταγκ φιλικά στον ώμο και προσπέρασε, με τον γάτο ν' ακολουθεί νωχελικά τα βήματά της.

"Θα θεωρούσα μεγάλη εκδούλευση, αν δεν ανέφερες σε κανέναν την εδώ παρουσία μου, γιε του Τόρνακ" φώναξε πάνω από τον ώμο της. "Οι Βάρντεν ίσως δεν έπαιρναν από καλού την επίσκεψή μου στα λημέρια τους."

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε να κοιτάζει την γυναίκα που απομακρυνόταν με το γοργό, ζωηρό της βήμα πάνω στον πέτρινο διάδρομο. Η παρουσία της είχε περάσει τόσο γοργά από μπροστά του και η κελαρυστή φλυαρία της δεν του είχε επιτρέψει ν' αρθρώσει λέξη. Ο νους του όμως γέμιζε τώρα γι' αυτήν καχυποψία. Γνώριζε την ευαισθησία των επαναστατών για πιθανούς κατασκόπους της αυτοκρατορίας κι εκείνη δεν την είχε ξαναδεί να τριγυρίζει εκεί γύρω. Πώς ήξερε λοιπόν ποιος είναι; Ένα κρυστάλλινο, κοροϊδευτικό γελάκι αντήχησε από το μέρος της γυναίκας. Ο γάτος στράφηκε και τον κοίταξε κι αυτός με ύφος παράξενο, νιαουρίζοντας βαριά.

"Είναι πολλά τα χρόνια που επισκέπτομαι το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, πολύ πριν οι Βάρντεν αποφασίσουν να το κατοικήσουν" του φώναξε. "Να μην ανησυχείς λοιπόν, δεν κινδυνεύουν από μένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε άφωνος να την κοιτά, ν' απομακρύνεται μαζί με το ζώο της συντροφιάς της, μέχρι που οι σκιές έκρυψαν την ύπαρξή της. Τότε κι εκείνος στράφηκε γοργά προς το επόμενο αναβατόριο και γρήγορα την ξέχασε. Οι σκέψεις της Ναζουάντα και οι ώρες που πέρασαν κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον επανήλθαν κλειδώνοντας τις αναμνήσεις με την ψυχή και την αγάπη του. Μαζί τους επανήλθε και το όνειρο εκείνου του φιλιού, που δεν είχαν κατορθώσει να ανταλλάξουν.

.*.*.*.

"Και το χειρότερο όλων είναι, ότι οι έμποροι που μας συνδράμουν μαζί με ολόκληρα καραβάνια από προμήθειες εξαφανίζονται, χωρίς να γνωρίζει κάποιος τι απέγιναν" έλεγε τώρα ο Φρέντρικ χειρονομώντας με ζωηρό ύφος.

Εδώ και λίγη ώρα ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος των Βάρντεν μαζί με όσους μετείχαν συνήθως στο τραπέζι του – ανάμεσα σε αυτούς και ο Μέρταγκ – είχαν μοιράσει στα πιάτα τους το ελάχιστο περιεχόμενο της κεντρικής πιατέλας. Λίγοι βραστοί βολβοί και μανιτάρια, καθώς και μικρότερα απ' το συνηθισμένο κομμάτια μαύρου ψωμιού, ήσαν αυτά που αναλογούσαν στον καθένα. Σε μερικές μπουκιές τα πιάτα είχαν ήδη αδειάσει αφήνοντας τους μαχητές των Βάρντεν το ίδιο πεινασμένους, όσο και την στιγμή που πρωτοκάθισαν τριγύρω απ' το τραπέζι. Σιγοπίνοντας την μισή από την ως τώρα αναλογούσα μερίδα μπύρας παρέτειναν την συζήτηση, ξεγελώντας τους εαυτούς τους, ότι το γεύμα ακόμα συνεχίζεται.

Τις τελευταίες βδομάδες οι ελλείψεις στα τρόφιμα και φάρμακα είχαν ήδη αρχίσει να γίνονται αισθητές. Ολόκληρα καραβάνια φορτωμένα με εφόδια, που είχαν ξεκινήσει την πορεία τους από την Σούρντα εξαφανίστηκαν στον δρόμο, χωρίς ν' αφήσουν το παραμικρό ίχνος. Άνθρωποι, ζώα κι εμπορεύματα είχαν χαθεί ως δια μαγείας και οι φήμες για επικείμενη επίθεση του Γκαλμπατόριξ στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ έδιναν κι έπαιρναν. Ο Μέρταγκ απλά ευχόταν πως ο Γκιέτβαλντ και οι άντρες του δεν βρίσκονταν ανάμεσα σ' αυτά τα καραβάνια κι όσους μπορεί να χάθηκαν έτσι άδοξα. Οι φύλακες καραβανιών που αυτός γνώριζε, ήταν άντρες σκληροτράχηλοι κι ο νέος ήλπιζε ότι θα είχαν επιζήσει. Ίσως ακόμα και να ξόδευαν τον χρόνο τους κάπου στην Σούρντα, χωρίς να έχουν πάρει μέρος σε κάποιο από τα άτυχα ταξίδια.

"Δεν μου το βγάζει κανείς απ' το μυαλό, ότι πρόκειται για μαγεία του δρακοβασιλιά" έλεγε τώρα ο Φρέντρικ και κάποιοι από τους ομοτράπεζούς του συμφωνούσαν. "Καλά θα κάνουμε, να είμαστε πανέτοιμοι. Ίσως δεχτούμε επίθεση."

"Αν ο βασιλιάς αποφασίσει να στείλει τους μάγους του να μας επιτεθούν, τότε και η δική μας ομάδα μάγων, μπορεί να μας υπερασπιστεί. Καλώς να ορίσουν! Εμείς που δεν πολεμάμε με μαγεία παρά με όπλα, θα κάτσουμε παράμερα, να κάνουμε λιγάκι χάζι. Ούτε σπαθί δεν θα χρειαστεί να τραβηχτεί από το θηκάρι." Ο Ίνγκολφ, υπεύθυνος για την εκπαίδευση των ανδρών σε μάχη ανοιχτού πεδίου, ήταν γνωστός σε όλους για τ' αστεία του. Το χιούμορ του πάντοτε ταίριαζε με τα ευφυολογήματα του Φρέντρικ, μονάχα που ο Ίνγκολφ μιμούνταν πάντα ύφος σοβαρό, τόσο, που κάποιος δεν ήξερε να πει, αν εννοούσε ότι έλεγε, ή αν έπρεπε να γελάσει.

Με την αναφορά των μάγων κάποιοι στο τραπέζι σούφρωσαν την μούρη τους μουρμουρίζοντας κι ο Φρέντρικ ξέσπασε σε ένα άγριο γέλιο.

"Ιδίως αυτοί οι δύο καινούριοι αρχηγοί της Ντου Βρανγκρ Γκάτα," φώναξε μόλις ηρέμησε κάπως και βρήκε την ανάσα του "οι δίδυμοι μάγοι, που ο αρχηγός μας τόσο πολύ εμπιστεύεται. Αυτοί κι αν θα μας σώσουν, αν πρώτα δεν το βάλουνε στα πόδια, να σώσουν τα τομάρια τους."

Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά την αντιπάθεια που ο Φρέντρικ έτρεφε για τους μάγους γενικά και ειδικά για τους διδύμους, αντιπάθεια που μοιραζόταν με τους περισσότερους μαχητές των Βάρντεν. Παρ' όλα αυτά γνώριζε επίσης, ότι ο Άτζιχαντ πίστευε ακράδαντα, πως οι δύο μάγοι του ήταν πολύ χρήσιμοι, γι' αυτόν τον λόγο και τους είχε φορτώσει με εξουσίες.

"Έχει ακουστεί, ότι ακόμα και έμποροι που ζουν στην αυτοκρατορία φίλα προσκείμενοι προς τον σκοπό μας, εξαφανίστηκαν χωρίς ν' αφήσουν πίσω τους κανένα ίχνος" έλεγε τώρα ο Όλιν, που φήμες τον ήθελαν να κρατά από ευγενική γενιά της Σούρντα κι ο λόγος του είχε πάντοτε στους μαχητές βαρύτητα. "Υπάρχουν άλλοι, που όλως μυστηριωδώς τα πλοία με τα εμπορεύματά τους βυθίζονται, πράξεις που συντελούν σιγά-σιγά να χάνονται οι περιουσίες τους. Θα είναι τυχεροί, αν στο τέλος σώσουν τις ζωές τους."

Ο Φρέντρικ ένευσε σοβαρεύοντας. "Θα γίνει μάχη! Αυτό είναι σίγουρο."

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπορούσε παρά να συμφωνήσει με τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο. Τα νέα που είχε κι ο ίδιος ακούσει ήθελαν πλήθος ομάδες, σταλμένες από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, να έχουν επιτεθεί στα μεθοριακά χωριά της Σούρντα, μέρη όπου οι Βάρντεν διατηρούσαν εφόδια, οπλισμό και συμμάχους. Ο Φρέντρικ είχε δίκιο. Ο πόλεμος πλησίαζε γοργά κι έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμοι για όλα. Κανένας μάγος δεν θα μπορούσε να τους σώσει, αν δεν βασίζονταν στις ικανότητες τους στο σπαθί και στο πεδίο της μάχης. Ο Μέρταγκ τουλάχιστον αυτό σκόπευε να κάνει.

"Αμέ, το άλλο;" Ο Φρέντρικ χτύπησε πάνω στο πέτρινο τραπέζι την μισοάδεια κούπα του και στάλες μπύρας πιτσίλισαν τριγύρω. "Όποιοι κατάσκοποι διατηρούσαν ως τώρα οι Βάρντεν στην πρωτεύουσα, πάει καιρός που δεν επικοινωνούν πλέον μαζί μας. Κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει, να μου το θυμηθείτε."

Ο Όλιν σκούπισε τον αφρό που άφησε η μπύρα στα μουστάκια του. "Έτσι είναι" συμφώνησε με τον Φρέντρικ. "Άκουσα επίσης, ότι ο Άτζιχαντ αναζητά έναν εθελοντή κατάσκοπο, κάποιον που θα δεχτεί να ταξιδεύσει στην Ουρου'μπαίην, να γίνει ο νέος σύνδεσμος με τους Βάρντεν."

"Θα πρέπει να είναι κάποιος που ξέρει από μαγείες. Αλλιώς πώς θα επικοινωνεί μαζί μας;"

Οι συζητήσεις συνεχίστηκαν για λίγο ακόμα. Οι άντρες τέλειωσαν την μπύρα τους, παρέδωσαν στους μαγείρους τα άδεια πιάτα τους και τράβηξε ο καθένας για το δωμάτιό του. Η μέρα που έφευγε ήταν για όλους κουραστική. Δεν έβλεπαν την ώρα να βγάλουν από πάνω τους τη σκόνη του πεδίου της εξάσκησης και να ξεκλέψουν λίγο ύπνο κοροϊδεύοντας την πείνα τους.

Ο Μέρταγκ ξάπλωσε ντυμένος στο κρεβάτι του, παρατηρώντας από πάνω του την τραχιά επιφάνεια της οροφής. Οι πονεμένοι απ' την εξάσκηση μύες του διαμαρτύρονταν, αλλά θα ζήταγε την ανακούφιση του λουτρού αργότερα· όταν όλοι οι υπόλοιποι σύνοικοι του διαδρόμου θα είχαν τελειώσει με τις μπανιέρες και θα είχαν ήδη κοιμηθεί. Ο νέος αναρωτιόταν, τι ήταν αυτό που είχε κάνει τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν να εμπιστευθεί τόσο πολύ τους δύο δίδυμους μάγους, παραβλέποντας το έκδηλα βδελυρό τους ύφος, τον εγωισμό και την εξουσιομανία τους, ώστε να κρατά τον έναν από αυτούς διαρκώς στο πλευρό του; Μήπως δεν εύρισκε άντρες σ' αυτόν πιστούς, το ίδιο ικανούς και τίμιους; Μήπως αυτός ο ίδιος δεν του ήτανε πιστός; Δεν είχε γνώσεις σε τόσα πολλά αντικείμενα, που να του είναι χρήσιμος; Ο Άτζιχαντ, κάθε φορά που είχαν συναντηθεί, είχε φερθεί σ' αυτόν μ' ευγένεια, όπως σε όλους άλλωστε. Παρ' όλα αυτά, στις όποιες προσπάθειες είχε κάνει ο Μέρταγκ να τον προσεγγίσει, ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν τον είχε κρατήσει μακριά του μιλώντας του με τυπική ψυχρότητα. Αλλιώς είχε ονειρευτεί ο Μέρταγκ το μέλλον του κοντά στους Βάρντεν. Παρά την ευρεία αναγνώρισή του ανάμεσα στους μαχητές σαν επιδέξιος τοξευτής και ξιφομάχος, εκείνος είχε στόχο τα διοικητικά αξιώματα κοντά στον αρχηγό τους. Ο Άτζιχαντ όμως είχε φροντίσει να τον κρατά σε απόσταση από τα κέντρα εξουσίας.

Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε καλά, ότι, αν ήθελε μια μέρα να κερδίσει την ζωή του πλάι στην Ναζουάντα, έπρεπε πρώτα να κερδίσει την βαθιά εκτίμηση κι εμπιστοσύνη του ίδιου του πατέρα της. Από τη μία ήταν ο μεγάλος έρωτας για την κόρη, που ταλάνιζε την καρδιά του κι η πίστη, ότι μονάχα αν πλησίαζε τον πατέρα με κάθε τρόπο, θα μπορούσε να διατηρεί ελπίδες, να κερδίσει το μέλλον του μαζί της. Από την άλλη, δεν ήταν μονάχα η ελπίδα της ολοκληρωμένης αγάπης, που τον έκανε να επιθυμεί να εντυπωσιάσει τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Ήταν επίσης κι ο άκρατος θαυμασμός που ένιωθε πια γι' αυτόν τον άντρα. Εδώ και μήνες ο Μέρταγκ είχε τον Άτζιχαντ σαν πρότυπό του. Η ευγένεια, η μεγαλοθυμία, η σοφή σκέψη, το θάρρος κι η εξυπνάδα του αρχηγού, τον είχαν κάνει να τον εκτιμήσει βαθύτατα. Σεβόταν τις απόψεις και τις ιδέες του. Τον θαύμαζε για την ευψυχία και για τα έργα του. Πίστευε ακράδαντα στον λόγο του και ήταν ακόμα πολλές οι φορές, που έπιανε τον εαυτό του, να επαναλαμβάνει ατόφιες τις φράσεις εκείνου. Όπου βρισκόταν ο Άτζιχαντ, θα ήθελε να βρίσκεται κι ο Μέρταγκ δεξί χέρι στο πλευρό του. Μέσα στον ενθουσιασμό του πίστευε, ότι με μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση θα θυσιαζόταν γι' αυτόν μαχόμενος μπροστά του στο πεδίο της μάχης, αν η πράξη του αυτή αποσκοπούσε στο να σώσει την ζωή του αρχηγού του. Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωθε έτοιμος για την υπέρτατη θυσία κι απογοητευόταν που ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν συνέχιζε να του φέρεται με τυπική ψυχρότητα. Να έφταιγε τάχα η νεαρή ηλικία του; Μα… δεν ήταν αυτός, που κάποτε είχε σώσει την ζωή της κόρης του; Δεν ήταν τάχατε ακόμα πιο νέος τότε; Ο Άτζιχαντ είχε πει ότι του χρεωστούσε χάρη. Τι άλλο χρειαζόταν να κάνει, για να κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη του κι αυτός να πάψει να τον κρατά σε απόσταση;

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αποφασίσει, ότι έπρεπε πάση θυσία να πλησιάσει τον Άτζιχαντ. Όσο ο καιρός περνούσε κοντά στους Βάρντεν, κάτι φώναζε μέσα του πως όφειλε να το κάνει κι όχι μονάχα για την ανάγκη του να δεθεί μια μέρα με την Ναζουάντα. Όσο μεγάλωνε και οι μήνες που ζούσε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ κυλούσαν, ο Μέρταγκ ολοένα ανακάλυπτε μέσα του την φλόγα μιας άκρατης φιλοδοξίας. Να οφειλόταν άραγε στο αίμα που έτρεχε στις φλέβες του εξ αιτίας της καταγωγής του; Έφταιγε μήπως το ότι ο Τόρνακ ποτέ δεν είχε δοκιμάσει να εξαλείψει την κάποια αίσθηση υπεροχής κι ανωτερότητας που πάντοτε ένιωθε απέναντι στους άλλους; Τον καταλάβαινε καλά ο θετός πατέρας του, γιατί πολλές ήταν οι φορές που τον είχε επιπλήξει γι' αυτό το θέμα, όταν το είχε παρακάνει. Γνώριζε ο Τόρνακ τόσο καλά την καρδιά του, ώστε να αποδέχεται την φυσική του έλξη χωρίς να προσπαθήσει να αλλάξει αυτό που είναι; Πάντοτε του φερόταν με μια ευγένεια που ίσως δεν άρμοζε ν' αποτίνει ο πατέρας προς τον γιο, παρά ο υποτελής στον άρχοντά του. Μήπως συχνά πυκνά δεν τον αποκαλούσε χαϊδευτικά 'αφεντόπουλο'; Πίστευε ο Τόρνακ, ότι ήταν πάνω του κάτι το φυσικό η εκδήλωση υπέρμετρων φιλοδοξιών για το μέλλον του; Ίσως το πίστευε. Ίσως η αγάπη του για τον θετό του γιο να ήταν τόση, ώστε τον είχε αποδεχτεί γι' αυτό που είναι.

Απορίες σαν τις παραπάνω περνούσαν ξώφαλτσα από τον νου του νέου, χωρίς να τον πολυαγγίζουν. Ήταν απλά αυτός που ήταν και τώρα δεν σκόπευε ν' αλλάξει τον εαυτό του. Την αγάπη που ένιωθε για την Ναζουάντα την έβλεπε σαν κάτι φυσικό, που έρεε μέσα του σαν τον αέρα που ανάσαινε. Μπορεί να ήταν κόρη του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, τώρα όμως που ζούσε τόσο κοντά της, δεν την σκεφτόταν πια σαν άπιαστο όνειρο όπως στην Άμπερον. Η Ναζουάντα δεν ήταν ανώτερή του, ούτε και κάποια μελλοντική ένωση μαζί της μη αποδεκτή και ανεπίτρεπτη. Μήπως και οι δύο δεν είχαν ανάλογη καταγωγή; Ο πατέρας της εκλέχτηκε για τα προσόντα του αρχηγός των Βάρντεν· ο δικός του διαλέχτηκε κάποτε από έναν δράκο για τα δικά του. Μπορεί κανένας να μην γνώριζε την πραγματική καταγωγή του Μέρταγκ, την ήξερε όμως ο ίδιος. Τι κι αν όλοι πίστευαν πως ήταν γιος του Τόρνακ; Η δεξιότητά του στο σπαθί τον έκανε να ξεχωρίζει. Μήπως ο Φρέντρικ δεν ήταν απ' τους πρώτους, που είχαν καταλάβει την αξία του; Ανάμεσα στους επαναστάτες ο κάθε ένας μπορούσε, ανάλογα με τα προσόντα του, να ανελιχθεί μέχρι τα ύψιστα αξιώματα. Αν θα κατάφερνε ποτέ να πλησιάσει τον Άτζιχαντ, να τον κάνει να τον εμπιστευθεί, να γίνει το δεξί του χέρι είτε στις στρατιές, ή την διοίκηση, θα ερχόταν κάποτε κι η μέρα που θα θεωρείτο απ' όλους ισάξιος με την κόρη του. Αυτό και θα επέτρεπε την ένωσή του με την Ναζουάντα.

Αργότερα, αφού είχε βγάλει από πάνω του την σκόνη του πεδίου της εξάσκησης μέσα στο έρημο λουτρό των νάνων, σκέφτηκε και πάλι τα λόγια του Όλιν, αυτά που άκουσε κατά την ώρα του δείπνου. Ο Άτζιχαντ αναζητούσε εθελοντή, να δράσει στην Ουρου'μπαίην σαν κατάσκοπος. Αναζητούσε κάποιον, που, εκτός από γενναίος στην ψυχή για να αναλάβει μια τέτοια επικίνδυνη αποστολή, θα έπρεπε να είναι δραστήριος κι έξυπνος, ώστε να φέρει τα αναμενόμενα αποτελέσματα. Ο Μέρταγκ αναρωτήθηκε, αν θα μπορούσε ο ίδιος να αναλάβει αυτήν την πρόκληση. Απ' όλους τους Βάρντεν ήταν ο μόνος που είχε τον τρόπο να γίνει δεκτός ακόμα και στο πιο άμεσο περιβάλλον του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μήπως αυτός ο ίδιος δεν ήταν ο γιος του Μόρζαν; Κι ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε υπάρξει πιστός του Γκαλμπατόριξ; Δεξί χέρι εκείνου; Αν ο Μέρταγκ παρουσιαζόταν στην πρωτεύουσα, μπροστά στον βασιλιά και φανέρωνε σ' αυτόν την πραγματική του ταυτότητα;

Στην αρχή έδιωξε γρήγορα από το μυαλό του την παράλογα ριψοκίνδυνη αυτή ιδέα. Δεν είχε κινδυνεύσει τόσο ο Τόρνακ την νύχτα εκείνη της φυγής τους, για να επιστρέψει μια μέρα ο Μέρταγκ μέσα στις αρπάγες του βασιλιά. Το είχαν συζητήσει με τον θετό πατέρα του πλείστες όσες φορές κι ο Μέρταγκ είχε προ πολλού πάρει τις αποφάσεις του. Είχε αρνηθεί το πραγματικό όνομα, την κληρονομιά του και την μεγάλη θέση που ίσως κέρδιζε μέσα στο παλάτι εξ αιτίας της καταγωγής του. Όμως… οι Βάρντεν; Ο σκοπός κι οι ιδέες τους… ιδέες, που κι αυτός ο ίδιος μοιραζόταν με την Ναζουάντα; Έσφιξε ασυναίσθητα με δύναμη τις γροθιές του, μέχρι που ένιωσε τα νύχια να μπαίνουν μέσα στο κρέας. Οι ώρες περνούσαν κι αν δεν έπαιρνε την μεγάλη απόφαση τώρα, ίσως μέχρι το πρωί κάποιος άλλος εθελοντής να είχε παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ αναλαμβάνοντας την επικίνδυνη αποστολή. Μπορεί ήδη αυτό το πρόσωπο να είχε βρεθεί.

Κατέληξε άυπνος, να στριφογυρίζει όλη την νύχτα στο κρεβάτι του και να αναλογίζεται την ιδέα, που σαν σουβλί εισχωρούσε στο μυαλό του. Από τη μία, τόσο μακριά από την Ναζουάντα δεν ήθελε με τίποτε να είναι. Από την άλλη, αν αναλάμβανε κι έφερνε εις αίσιο πέρας ετούτη την αποστολή, ίσως αυτή η απόσταση που τώρα θα τους χώριζε θα ήταν εκείνη, που κάποια μέρα θα τους έφερνε πολύ κοντά. Αν τα κατάφερνε να τροφοδοτήσει τους Βάρντεν με μυστικές πληροφορίες και σχέδια του βασιλιά, ο Άτζιχαντ δεν θα είχε παρά να εκτιμήσει τις προσπάθειές του. _Ο Άτζιχαντ…_ Για να τον πείσει να τον στείλει, σκόπευε να του πει, ότι είχε αυτός τρόπο μοναδικό να γίνει αποδεκτός κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ήταν πολύ έξυπνος, για να αφήσει μια τέτοια ευκαιρία ανεκμετάλλευτη. Σίγουρα βέβαια θα ρωτούσε πώς και γιατί θα ήταν κατορθωτό να γίνει αυτό που λέει, τότε κι ο Μέρταγκ θα του αποκάλυπτε, εν ανάγκη, το μυστικό του. Αν είχε προηγουμένως δηλώσει με όρκο μέγιστο πίστη στο πρόσωπο του αρχηγού, καθώς και στον σκοπό τους, ο Άτζιχαντ θα παρέβλεπε την καταγωγή του.

Υπήρχε βέβαια μία μικρή φωνή μέσα στο νεανικό, γεμάτο ενθουσιασμό μυαλό του, φωνή αυτοσυντήρησης και λογικής, που επαναλάμβανε συνέχεια τα ίδια λόγια. Ότι καλά θα έκανε να καθίσει εκεί που βρισκόταν, μέσα στην ασφάλεια του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, κοντά στην Ναζουάντα. Ότι αν οι Βάρντεν μάθαιναν πως βρίσκεται ανάμεσά τους ο γιος του Μόρζαν, ίσως να ήθελαν να πάρουν πάνω σ' αυτόν εκδίκηση για όλα τα μίση που έτρεφαν εναντίων του πατέρα. Ότι ακόμα και ο Άτζιχαντ μπορεί να ζητούσε την άμεση καταδίκη του, αφού τους είχε ξεγελάσει, όταν έψαξαν οι μάγοι του τον νου του. Χειρότερα ακόμα; Να τον αποτελείωνε ο ίδιος με το σπαθί του. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως, τυφλωμένος από την αγάπη του για τη Ναζουάντα, κατέπνιξε τη φωνούλα αυτή. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, που ο ίδιος γνώριζε και σεβόταν, ήταν ένας τίμιος άντρας, σωστός και δίκαιος. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να καταδικάσει κάποιον, για τα εγκλήματα ενός άλλου. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αποδείξει σε όλους τους επαναστάτες πως ήταν με το πλευρό τους, όχι μονάχα σώζοντας την Ναζουάντα, αλλά ενώνοντας μ' αυτούς την τύχη του και κινδυνεύοντας μαζί τους. Έτσι και γύριζε μια μέρα έχοντας επιτύχει στην αποστολή του, ο Άτζιχαντ θα έπρεπε να τον αποδεχτεί. Θα τον δεχόταν σίγουρα κοντά του σαν πρόσωπο της άμεσης εμπιστοσύνης του, καλύπτοντας την φλόγα της φιλοδοξίας που έκαιγε μέσα του. Κι εκείνος τότε, μέσω αυτής της σχέσης, θα ήταν δυνατόν να του μιλήσει για τα αισθήματά του για την Ναζουάντα.

Έτσι πάρθηκε η μεγάλη απόφαση. Το ερχόμενο πρωί, αντί για το πεδίο της εξάσκησης, θα παρουσιαζόταν μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ. Δεν θα έφευγε από την πόρτα του πριν γίνει αποδεχτός, πριν δώσει σ' αυτόν τον όρκο του, πριν του μιλήσει και προσφερθεί για την αποστολή του.

.*.*.*.

Ο Άτζιχαντ κοίταζε σκεπτικός τον νέο που γονατισμένος περίμενε μπροστά του. Λίγη ώρα πριν, ο Μέρταγκ κρατώντας στα δύο χέρια το σπαθί του, είχε προφέρει τους βαρύτερους όρκους που θα μπορούσαν να προσφερθούν από έναν μαχητή των Βάρντεν προς τον σκοπό τους και προς τον ίδιο τον αρχηγό τους· όρκους που δήλωναν την βαθιά του πίστη στην επανάσταση, πίστη που έφτανε ως τον θάνατο.

Όταν παρουσιάστηκε πρωί-πρωί μπροστά στην πόρτα του γραφείου του, ο Άτζιχαντ δεν είχε ακόμα εγκαταλείψει το υπνοδωμάτιό του. Τον βρήκε να τον περιμένει με ύφος όλο πείσμα και μάτια γεμάτα ελπίδα, αξιώνοντας μία κατ' ιδίαν συνομιλία μαζί του. Ο Άτζιχαντ την μέρα αυτή είχε πολλά να κάνει. Κατάλαβε αμέσως όμως, ότι πιο γρήγορα θα ξεφορτωνόταν τον Μέρταγκ, αν του αφιέρωνε λίγα λεπτά από τον πολύτιμο χρόνο του, παρά αν αρνιόταν να τον ακούσει. Ο νέος είχε ζητήσει μετ' επιτάσεως να συνομιλήσουν μόνοι, χωρίς κανέναν απ' τους φρουρούς ή τους μάγους του παρόντες κι ο Άτζιχαντ, βλέποντας ότι δεν σκόπευε με τίποτε ν' αλλάξει γνώμη, τελικά είχε συναινέσει. Μόλις βρέθηκαν μονάχοι ο Μέρταγκ έβγαλε απ' την θήκη το σπαθί του ισορροπώντας οριζόντια την λαβή και την λεπίδα επάνω στις παλάμες του. Γονάτισε μπροστά στον αρχηγό και, πριν προλάβει ο Άτζιχαντ να τον σταματήσει, άρχισε να εκστομίζει τον έναν μετά τον άλλον τους βαρύτερους όρκους που θα τον έδεναν στην υπηρεσία του. Μετά απ' αυτό είχε ζητήσει να είναι εκείνος ο κατάσκοπος, που θα ταξίδευε από το Φάρδεν Ντουρ στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ισχυριζόμενος πως έχει σχέδιο για να βρεθεί κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ.

"Υποθέτω, κατανοείς πόσο σοβαροί είναι οι όρκοι που μόλις πήρες" είπε ο Άτζιχαντ με σοβαρό ύφος. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ακόμα νέος, είχε όμως ενστερνιστεί ευθύνες στην ζωή και στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης, που ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ήταν βέβαιος, ότι η πρότασή του δεν οφειλόταν σε ενθουσιασμό, ούτε σε ονειροπόλα αλαφρομυαλιά. "Ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν υπάρχει ελευθερία και δικαιοσύνη" συνέχισε. Κανένας δεν υποχρεώνεται να πάρει όρκους σαν αυτούς, εσύ όμως το έκανες και με δική σου θέληση." Ο Άτζιχαντ έγνεψε στον νέο, ότι μπορούσε να σηκωθεί. Ο ίδιος κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα του γραφείου του και υπέδειξε στον Μέρταγκ μια θέση απέναντί του. "Επίσης, όταν σκεφτόμουν να στείλω κάποιον για κατάσκοπο στην Ουρου'μπαίην, δεν είχα κατά νου να είναι κάποιος τόσο νέος όσο εσύ."

Ο Μέρταγκ θηκάρωσε και πάλι το σπαθί του και κάθισε αντίκρυ στον Άτζιχαντ, όπως εκείνος του υπέδειξε. "Μπορεί να είμαι ακόμα νέος, αρχηγέ, κανένας άλλος όμως δεν θα κατόρθωνε να φέρει εις πέρας μια δύσκολη αποστολή όπως αυτή τόσο καλά, όσο εγώ. Υπάρχει τρόπος να γίνω δεκτός στην Ουρου'μπαίην και μάλιστα, όπως είπα, αποδεκτός μέσα στο περιβάλλον του βασιλιά."

Ο Άτζιχαντ πρόσεξε τα σπινθηροβόλα μάτια του νέου. Η σιγουριά στον τόνο της φωνής του, ακόμα και η χροιά της κάτι του θύμιζε. Έπιασε στιγμιαία τον εαυτό του ν' ανατριχιάζει με την ανάμνηση, γρήγορα όμως επικεντρώθηκε στο τώρα. Με μία κίνηση του χεριού του έδωσε στον Μέρταγκ να καταλάβει, ότι μια δήλωση όπως αυτή έχρηζε περαιτέρω εξηγήσεων. "Τι εννοείς μ' αυτά τα λόγια; Μπορεί να είσαι επιδέξιος στο τόξο και στο σπαθί, στο περιβάλλον όμως του Γκαλμπατόριξ θα υπάρχουν σαν εσένα τόσοι. Ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος δεν θα καθόταν ποτέ να ασχοληθεί με κάποιον μαχητή ανάμεσα στο στράτευμά του, όσο επιδέξιος στα όπλα και να είναι. Φαντάζομαι όμως, για να ισχυρίζεσαι όσα λες έχεις σχέδιο έτοιμο, που καθώς καλά καταλαβαίνεις, θα πρέπει να το μοιραστείς μαζί μου."

Ο Μέρταγκ κατάπιε δύσκολα. Η ώρα που φοβόταν, η ώρα που για τόσα χρόνια είχε αποφύγει, είχε φτάσει. "Πρόκειται για την καταγωγή μου, κύριε" είπε μονάχα και για πρώτη του φορά από την ώρα που μπήκε στο γραφείο του Άτζιχαντ, χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα.

Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν στήθηκε στο κάθισμά του, γέρνοντας λίγο μπροστά γεμάτος ενδιαφέρον. "Εξηγήσου!"

"Ο Τόρνακ με μεγάλωσε και, είν' αλήθεια, τον αγάπησα όπως ο γιος οφείλει ν' αγαπά τον πατέρα. Ακόμα και τώρα, που πια δεν βρίσκεται στην ζωή, και για όλα τα χρόνια που πρόκειται να ζήσω, σαν τον πατέρα θα τον σκέφτομαι και θα τον αγαπώ. Όμως… ο πραγματικός μου γεννήτορας είναι άλλος." Η φωνή του νέου κατέβηκε δυο τόνους. Είδε τον Άτζιχαντ να σφίγγει τις γωνίες του καρυδένιου γραφείου του γέρνοντας μπροστά με μάτια γεμάτα καχυποψία. Η αυτοάμυνα μέσα του έλεγε να μην συνεχίσει την αποκάλυψή του. Όμως η απόφαση είχε παρθεί από βραδύς και τώρα καταλάβαινε πως ήταν πια αργά να κάνει πίσω. "Πατέρας μου ήταν ένας άντρας δυνατός, με υπέρτατες εξουσίες στο πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Κάποιος, που το όνομά του ακόμα και τώρα επισύρει τον φόβο… το μίσος, πολλές φορές την περιφρόνηση. Απ' όλα αυτά ο Τόρνακ θέλησε κάποτε να με σώσει πιστεύοντας, ότι ένα παιδί δεν είναι υπεύθυνο για τις πράξεις του πατέρα, ούτε έχει λόγο για το ποιος το γέννησε. Πίστευε ο Τόρνακ, ότι ο κάθε ένας πρέπει να έχει την ευκαιρία, να επιλέξει ελεύθερα την πορεία της ζωής του. Έτσι μετά τον θάνατο εκείνου που με έφερε στον κόσμο, για να με κρατήσει αιχμάλωτο… φυλακισμένο ως τα τρία μου χρόνια, την ώρα που με οδηγούσαν σε μια νέα αιχμαλωσία στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην κοντά στον βασιλιά, ο Τόρνακ με έσωσε γιατί με αγαπούσε. Είχε αγαπήσει σ' εμένα το παιδί που του είχαν αναθέσει να φυλάξει, για ό,τι αυτό το ίδιο ήταν και για όσα θα μπορούσε αργότερα να γίνει. Ο Τόρνακ, σαν πραγματικός πατέρας, με μεγάλωσε ελεύθερο άνθρωπο, με το δικαίωμα ν' αυτοδιαχειρίζομαι την τύχη μου, τον εαυτό μου. Μου πρόσφερε τον τρόπο να παίρνω μόνος τις αποφάσεις μου, ελεύθερα και χωρίς τον φόβο. Και στ' όνομα της ελευθερίας αυτής, έθεσα μόνος μου κι αυτόβουλα τις ικανότητες και το μέλλον μου στον σκοπό μας. Πήρα μπροστά σου βαρείς όρκους, αρχηγέ. Όποιος και αν ήταν ο πραγματικός πατέρας μου, δεν είμαι υπεύθυνος γι' αυτόν και δεν τον διάλεξα. Κανένας γιος δεν έχει διαλέξει τον πατέρα του, ούτε και είναι υπεύθυνος για έργα που έγιναν πριν γεννηθεί, ή όσο ήταν παιδί ακόμα. Ζητώ να μ' εμπιστεύεσαι."

Ο Άτζιχαντ τώρα τον κοίταζε σαν να είχε μαντέψει την αλήθεια. Τα σκούρα, έξυπνά του μάτια λαμπύριζαν σαν δυο πετρώματα οψιδιανού, που έκρυβαν μέσα τους ποσότητα γυαλιού η μέταλλου που κόβει. Οι φαρδιοί του ώμοι έμοιαζαν να σκεπάζουν το γραφείο και τα μπράτσα του ήσαν σφιγμένα, σαν να επρόκειτο να επιτεθεί με γυμνά χέρια. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν μίλησε. Ούτε κινήθηκε. Μόνο περίμενε. Ο Μέρταγκ μπορεί να είχε πει τόσα, δεν είχε ακόμα όμως αποκαλύψει το _τρομερό_ όνομα.

Ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε τι ήταν αυτό που περίμενε ο Άτζιχαντ κι έσκυψε το κεφάλι σαν να ντρεπόταν. Για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή του είπε ψιθυριστά μπροστά σε κάποιον άλλον, εκτός του Τόρνακ, το πραγματικό όνομά του. "Ο πατέρας που με γέννησε ήταν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μόρζαν, πρώτος και τελευταίος απ' τους Προδότες."

Ο Άτζιχαντ σηκώθηκε ορθός και στην κίνηση του αυτή παρέσυρε και τον Μέρταγκ, που τον μιμήθηκε. Ο νέος έμεινε ακίνητος, όσο ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν πηγαινοερχόταν σκεφτικός μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Κάποιες φορές σταματούσε το πήγαινε-έλα και τα μάτια του έπεφταν για λίγο πάνω του, χωρίς όμως ο Μέρταγκ να διακρίνει μέσα τους μίσος, αποστροφή, ή πρόθεση τιμωρίας. Φαινόταν πιότερο σκεπτικός, παρά ταραγμένος, ακόμα και τώρα που στάθηκε μπροστά του κοιτάζοντάς τον βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια.

"Είχα γνωρίσει κάποτε τον Μόρζαν" του είπε τέλος. "Όταν τον γνώρισα ήταν ο καιρός, που περισσότερο θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί κτήνος, παρά άνθρωπος." Ο Άτζιχαντ αντιλαμβανόταν τώρα συνειδητά τους λόγους, που πάντα η παρουσία αυτού του νέου έστελνε υποσυνείδητα μηνύματα στο θυμικό του. Παρ' όλα αυτά, σαν δίκαιος άνθρωπος που ήταν, σκόπευε να τον αντιμετωπίσει με δικαιοσύνη. Δεν είχε άλλωστε εδώ μπροστά του τον ίδιο τον Μόρζαν, παρά τον γιο του. Πώς τα έφερνε αλήθεια η ζωή… Το παιδί του Μόρζαν να πολεμά ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν; Να έχει δώσει, όχι μόνο σ' αυτούς, αλλά προσωπικά στον ίδιον, τόσους μεγάλους όρκους; Θα ήταν άραγε δυνατόν, ή μάλλον θα ήταν πρέπον, να του ανατεθούν στο μέλλον κάποια αξιώματα; Αυτές ήταν σκέψεις, που ο Άτζιχαντ θα επεξεργαζόταν πολύ αργότερα, εξετάζοντας όλες τις πιθανότητες προτού αποφασίσει. "Εκτός από την νεαρή σου ηλικία, πρόβλημα είναι και η καταγωγή σου από τον Μόρζαν. Πες μου λοιπόν, Μέρταγκ, γιατί θα πρέπει να εμπιστευθώ μια τόσο σημαντική αποστολή στον γιο εκείνου;"

Ο νέος αντιγύρισε θαρρετά το βλέμμα. "Για το πρώτο έχω ήδη απαντήσει. Μπορεί να είμαι νέος, ποιος άλλος όμως ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν θα μπορούσε ν' αξιώσει ότι εγώ μέσα στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ; Όσο για το δεύτερο…" Με μια κίνηση αποφασιστική ο Μέρταγκ άνοιξε το ρούχο του γυμνώνοντας απότομα τους ώμους. Με εκτεθειμένο το πανωκόρμι του γύρισε την πλάτη στον Άτζιχαντ επιτρέποντάς του να εξετάσει την ουλή του. "Τίποτε δεν χρεωστώ στον Μόρζαν. Τίποτε άλλο, εκτός από τούτο! Ήταν το ξίφος το δικό του που με σημάδεψε για πάντα πριν απ' τα τρία μου χρόνια, όταν προσπάθησε να με σκοτώσει. Θα με είχε κόψει σε δυο κομμάτια, αν δεν ήταν τόσο μεθυσμένος για να αποτύχει." Ο Μέρταγκ σκεπάστηκε ξανά και γύρισε θαρρετά αντιμετωπίζοντας τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν, όποια πικρία στην φωνή του είχε επιδέξια κρυφτεί. "Όπως τόσοι και τόσοι, έτσι κι εγώ είμαι θύμα του Μόρζαν. Ο Τόρνακ είναι πια ο πατέρας μου! Εκείνος με μεγάλωσε, με σπούδασε, με δίδαξε για την τιμή και την ελευθερία. Είχα τον χρόνο να διαλέξω κι αποφάσισα. Ήταν τιμή μου να είμαι γιος του Τόρνακ και για κανέναν και για τίποτε δεν θα γυρνούσα κοντά στον βασιλιά, να διεκδικήσω σαν γιος του Μόρζαν ένα όνομα μισητό μαζί με την κληρονομιά μου. Μα για την χάρη τη δική σου και των Βάρντεν, δέχομαι να το κάνω." Ο νέος κούμπωσε το σακάκι του και κοίταξε με αποφασιστικότητα τον Άτζιχαντ στα μάτια. "Κάποτε, όταν έσωσα την ζωή της κόρης σου, είχες πει, ότι μου χρεωστάς την υπέρτατη χάρη. Ας είναι η εξαργύρωση αυτής της χάρης τούτο που σου ζητώ. Στείλε εμένα για κατάσκοπο στην Ουρου'μπαίην, αρχηγέ. Σου ορκίζομαι, θα επιτύχω τον σκοπό μας, για το καλό των Βάρντεν."

Ο Άτζιχαντ δεν μπορούσε παρά να θαυμάσει την πίστη του νέου στον σκοπό τους και την εμπιστοσύνη του στον εαυτό του. Χτυπώντας τον φιλικά στο μπράτσο, τον έφερε και πάλι να καθίσει στο προηγούμενο κάθισμά του. Πήρε κι ο ίδιος την θέση του πίσω από το γραφείο. "Δεν είναι όλα τόσο απλά, όσο τα βλέπεις, Μέρταγκ. Έχεις τον ενθουσιασμό και την αισιοδοξία της νιότης, πραγματικά αξιοθαύμαστο για κάποιον, επέτρεψέ μου όμως, να σου μιλήσω με την φωνή της σύνεσης και της γνώσης. Έχεις, φαντάζομαι, ακούσει για τις υπέρτατες δυνατότητες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, να ελέγχει τον νου όλων των υπηρετών του. Απ' την αρχή της βασιλείας του ως σήμερα, κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να καυχηθεί ότι τον γέλασε. Όταν ο βασιλιάς αποφασίσει, μπορεί να πάρει όλες τις γνώσεις που κατέχεις μέσα από το μυαλό σου. Μπορεί να σε διαβάσει, ακόμα και τις εσώτερές σου σκέψεις, τα μυστικά σου, σαν ένα βιβλίο ανοιγμένο. Και τότε ξέρεις, τι θα σημαίνει αυτό για όλους τους Βάρντεν."

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε τραχιά. "Το έχω ακούσει! Χωρίς όμως να θέλω να καυχηθώ, έχω μεγάλη πίστη στον εαυτό μου. Ανάμεσα στις σπουδές μου και τις δεξιότητες που κατέχω, έχω μάθει καλά, να προστατεύω τις σκέψεις, τις αναμνήσεις και τις ιδέες μου. Ορκίζομαι πως, προτιμώ πρώτα να πεθάνω, πριν κάποιος κατορθώσει να μπει στο μυαλό μου και τις διαβάσει."

Ο Άτζιχαντ κοίταξε πάλι σκεφτικός τούτον τον νέο. Ναι, έμοιαζε με τον Μόρζαν σε πολλά, αλλά ήταν ταυτόχρονα τελείως διαφορετικός αν τον συνέκρινε μ' εκείνον. "Όπως και να έχει, σου ζητώ να μην αποκαλύψεις σε άλλον κανένα την πραγματική καταγωγή σου. Για όλους θα συνεχίσεις να είσαι ο γιος του Τόρνακ, όπως και πρώτα. Κανείς δεν ξέρει, πώς θα μπορούσαν οι Βάρντεν να αντιδράσουν, αν γνώριζαν αυτό που τώρα εγώ έχω μάθει· για να μην πω και για τους νάνους. Όσο για την προσφορά σου… Χωρίς να υποσχεθώ τίποτε, θα την σκεφτώ και θα σε ειδοποιήσω. Μπορείς τώρα να πηγαίνεις, Μέρταγκ. Έχω πολλά αυτό το πρωινό να κάνω και ξόδεψα σίγουρα μαζί σου αρκετό από τον χρόνο μου. Φοβάμαι πως δεν θα μπορέσω να είμαι όσο συνεπής θα ήθελα στις άλλες συναντήσεις μου."

Το ύφος του Άτζιχαντ έδειχνε καθαρά, ότι δεν θα δεχόταν αντιρρήσεις σ' αυτά που είπε. Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε και υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό μπροστά του. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς τις διπλές πόρτες και βγήκε με γοργό βήμα από την αίθουσα που στέγαζε το γραφείο του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν. Μία στιγμή αργότερα το εσωτερικό παραπόρτι πίσω απ' τον Άτζιχαντ έτριξε και στο άνοιγμά του φανερώθηκε η Ναζουάντα.

Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν γύρισε απότομα για να δει την κόρη του να μπαίνει στο γραφείο του. "Πόση ώρα βρισκόσουν στην πλαϊνή κάμαρα, θυγατέρα;"

"Αρκετή ώρα, πατέρα μου" αποκρίθηκε η κοπέλα με ύφος σεμνό.

"Άκουσες;"

Η Ναζουάντα ένευσε καταφατικά. "Όλα όσα ειπώθηκαν."

Ο Άτζιχαντ την κοίταξε αμίλητος. Μέσα στα μάτια της ξεχώριζε καθαρά αγωνία και θλίψη. Θα ήθελε τώρα να της πει, ότι την είχε προειδοποιήσει σχετικά με τις ανησυχίες του όσον αφορά τον Μέρταγκ, αλλά εκείνη δεν είχε θελήσει ν' ακούσει. Δεν μίλησε όμως, μην την λυπήσει περισσότερο.

"Θα πρέπει τότε να ζητήσω κι από σένα, θυγατέρα, αυτό που ζήτησα από τον νεαρό. Θάψε βαθιά μέσα σου την γνώση της καταγωγής του και όλα όσα άκουσες. Μην τα εμπιστευθείς σε κανέναν απολύτως, ούτε και να το συζητήσεις με τον ίδιο!"

Η κοπέλα στάθηκε πλάι του τοποθετώντας μπροστά του μερικά έγγραφα, που κράταγε στα χέρια της. "Αρνήσου, πατέρα μου, την πρότασή του" τον παρακάλεσε. "Να μην τον στείλεις στην Ουρου'μπαίην, στον βασιλιά και στον χαμό του."

Ο Άτζιχαντ κοίταξε την Ναζουάντα σκεπτικός μέσα στα μάτια. Την πρόταση του Μέρταγκ, να είναι αυτός ο εθελοντής κατάσκοπος, θα την σκεφτόταν. Μέχρι ώρας κανένας άλλος δεν είχε προσφερθεί για την αποστολή, αυτό όμως δεν σήμαινε, ότι κανένας τελικά δεν θα προσφερόταν. Μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να καταγόταν απευθείας απ' τον Μόρζαν, η καταγωγή όμως – παρά τα όσα είχε πει στον ίδιο – δεν ήταν αιτία για τον Άτζιχαντ να τον απορρίψει. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε μεγαλώσει στην Άμπερον στα χέρια του Τόρνακ· ενός άντρα που ο Άτζιχαντ βαθύτατα είχε εκτιμήσει και συμπαθήσει. Την υποψία, ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε διαλέξει να ενωθεί με τους Βάρντεν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ από υστεροβουλία, επιθυμώντας πρώτα να κατασκοπεύσει τους επαναστάτες και ύστερα να προστρέξει στον βασιλιά στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ν' αποκαλύψει σ' αυτόν τα μυστικά τους, ο Άτζιχαντ σχεδόν την είχε απορρίψει. Θα ήταν όμως ψέμα, αν δεν αφιέρωνε λίγο απ' τον χρόνο του για να την εξετάσει, προτού αποφασίσει. Τις όποιες υποψίες μπορεί να είχε εγείρει ο νεαρός, πως δρούσε ίσως σαν διπλός κατάσκοπος, τις είχε ο ίδιος σβήσει φροντίζοντας προηγουμένως να πάρει βαρείς όρκους. Μπορούσε πια να θεωρηθεί άνθρωπος πιστός στον Άτζιχαντ, αν βέβαια πράγματι τους όρκους αυτούς τους εννοούσε. Κι ένας δικός του άνθρωπος στην Ουρου'μπαίην, στο πλευρό μάλιστα του βασιλιά, ήταν ευκαιρία μοναδικά δοσμένη.

"Ίσως τον απορρίψω, θυγατέρα," είπε τέλος στην Ναζουάντα "ίσως όμως δεχτώ την πρόταση του φίλου σου."

Η κοπέλα συνοφρυώθηκε. "Πατέρα μου, γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα, ότι αν ο βασιλιάς αποφασίσει να εξετάσει το μυαλό του Μέρταγκ, τότε είναι σίγουρο, ότι θ' ανακαλύψει τα πάντα. Κανένας δεν είναι τόσο ισχυρός, να διαφυλάξει τα μυστικά του μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, ό,τι κι αν ισχυρίζεται για τις γνώσεις που κατέχει. Μην τον αφήσεις να διακινδυνέψει την ζωή του."

Ο Άτζιχαντ την κοίταξε αυστηρά. "Για το γεγονός, ότι είναι γιος του Μόρζαν και μας το έκρυψε, δεν έχεις τίποτε να πεις;"

"Μήπως αυτό τον κάνει να πάψει να είναι ο σωτήρας μου;" απάντησε θαρρετά η Ναζουάντα. "Όχι μονάχα κινδύνευσε για να με σώσει πάνω στο τείχος της Άμπερον, αλλά ενώθηκε και με τη θέλησή του με τους επαναστάτες. Έχω πολλές φορές μιλήσει μαζί του σχετικά με τις ιδέες του και τρέφω πίστη κι εμπιστοσύνη στις διαθέσεις του. Όποιου γιος και να είναι, δεν παύει να είναι ο Μέρταγκ." Η κοπέλα ανατρίχιασε. Δεν είχε μονάχα ακούσει, είχε επίσης… δει!

 _…Ο σημαδεμένος της προφητείας… Κι από μεγάλο σόι…_

Λόγια της μάντισσας περιστρέφονταν τώρα γύρω από τον νου της. Ποτέ δεν θα είχε πάει στο πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ η σκέψη της Ναζουάντα, για να ξεδιαλύνει την προφητεία. Από την ώρα όμως που είχε αντικρίσει την διαγώνια τρομερή ουλή, που χώριζε στα δύο τις ωμοπλάτες του, την ίδια στιγμή είχε σιγουρευτεί, ότι η Μάμα-Άσσέφα κάποτε σ' αυτόν αναφερόταν. Όσο τον είχε ακούσει να μιλά για τον παλιό αυτόν τρόμο, φαντάστηκε τον πόνο του παιδιού. Την παλιά αυτή αγωνία, που ίσως είχε συντελέσει στην απόφαση του Τόρνακ, να τον παρασύρει μακριά απ' την Ουρου'μπαίην… Στην Ουρου'μπαίην, που τώρα δεχόταν μονάχος να επιστρέψει… Κάποιος που είχε καταφέρει σαν παιδί να επιβιώσει από ένα τραύμα σαν αυτό, ήταν στα σίγουρα γερός και δυνατός σαν άντρας. Σ' αυτόν αναφερόταν η προφητεία.

Ο Άτζιχαντ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους πιάνοντας στα χέρια το πρώτο από τα έγγραφα, που είχε τοποθετήσει μπροστά του η Ναζουάντα. Τα προηγούμενα λόγια της κοπέλας ήταν ένας ακόμα λόγος για να δεχτεί την προσφορά του Μέρταγκ, ν' αναχωρήσει για την Ουρου'μπαίην. Δεν είχε διαφύγει της προσοχής του, ότι τον τελευταίο καιρό αυτός ο νέος και η κόρη του είχαν πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον. Κάποτε βέβαια θα εμφανιζόταν κάποιος, που θα διεκδικούσε έτσι κι αλλιώς την μοναδική αγάπη και το ενδιαφέρον, που έτρεφε η Ναζουάντα για τον ίδιον. Η κόρη του όμως ήταν μικρή ακόμα, το ίδιο κι αυτός ο νέος. Ο Άτζιχαντ θεωρούσε θετική την απόσταση που θα έβαζε ανάμεσά τους. "Ο Μέρταγκ επιμένει, ότι έχει τρόπους να προφυλάξει τον εαυτό του. Αν καταφέρει, ως γιος του Μόρζαν, να πλησιάσει τον βασιλιά, τι το καλύτερο;"

Η Ναζουάντα έπλεξε τα χέρια σφίγγοντας με αγωνία τα δάχτυλα. "Όλοι γνωρίζουν, ότι ο βασιλιάς κατέχει τρόπους, για να σκλαβώνει τους άλλους."

"Είναι ένα ρίσκο, που ο ίδιος το αποδέχεται" είπε ο Άτζιχαντ κι επικεντρώθηκε στο έγγραφο μπροστά του. Εκείνο που δεν είπε όμως ήταν η σκέψη, πως ακόμα κι αν ο Μέρταγκ αποτύγχανε, ακόμα κι αν αναγκαζόταν να υπηρετήσει τον βασιλιά χωρίς την θέλησή του, ακόμα ίσως κι αν γινόταν δικός του άνθρωπος επειδή το θέλησε παρασυρμένος από τις υπέρμετρες υπεσχημένες εξουσίες, οι γνώσεις του για τα μυστικά των Βάρντεν ήταν περιορισμένες. Ο κίνδυνος από την απώλεια ήταν διαχειρίσιμος, το όφελος όμως από το κέρδος πολύ μεγάλο. "Σε σένα λέω, αυτό που είπα και στον ίδιον" μουρμούρισε στην Ναζουάντα με τόνο που σήμαινε, ότι το μυαλό του είχε στραφεί αλλού. "Θα την σκεφτώ την πρότασή του και _ίσως_ την απορρίψω."

.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ μάζευε τα λιγοστά του υπάρχοντα μέσα στον σάκο. Το σκοτάδι είχε πέσει πριν ώρα στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ και πια η νύχτα είχε φτάσει. Ο Μέρταγκ θα ταξίδευε ολονυχτίς μέσα στα τούνελ, που ένωναν την υπόγεια πόλη με τις εξωτερικές πύλες του βουνού. Πριν φέξει το πρώτο φως της καινούρια μέρας, υπολόγιζε ότι θα είχε φτάσει στην έξοδο του καταφυγίου των νάνων. Ο Άτζιχαντ του είχε υποσχεθεί, ότι εκεί θα τον περίμεναν εφόδια για τον δρόμο και ένα άλογο που του παραχωρούσαν οι Βάρντεν για το ταξίδι του ως την Ουρου'μπαίην. Η πορεία προς την πρωτεύουσα της αυτοκρατορίας που του συνέστησε ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ν' ακολουθήσει, δεν ήταν αυτή που είχε κάνει για να φτάσει ως το Φάρδεν Ντουρ από την Άμπερον. Το φθινόπωρο, που είχε προχωρήσει για τα καλά, θα είχε σκεπάσει με τα πρώτα χιόνα τα μονοπάτια των βουνών καθιστώντας τα ορεινά περάσματα αδιάβατα. Ο Μέρταγκ θα έπαιρνε την πιο μακριά πορεία, εκείνη που οδηγούσε από την λίμνη Μπέαρτουθ προς την ευρεία κοιλάδα παράλληλα με τα βουνά, όπου στο τέλος τους θα συναντούσε τις απολήξεις της ερήμου. Το ταξίδι ήταν έτσι κι αλλιώς επικίνδυνο για ομάδες, πόσο μάλλον για κάποιον που σκόπευε να ταξιδέψει μόνος. Μπορεί να συναντούσε ληστές και δουλεμπόρους, ακόμα και κάποιες παραμεθόριες ομάδες στρατιωτών της αυτοκρατορίας, που θα είχαν ίσως σταλεί για αψιμαχίες με την Σούρντα. Κι αυτά βέβαια, αν κατόρθωνε να φτάσει ως εκεί αλώβητος απ' τις αγέλες λύκων και των άλλων αγριμιών, που φώλιαζαν στις πλαγιές μέσα στα δάση των βουνών Μπέορ.

Τον Μέρταγκ δεν τον πείραζε το ταξίδι που θα έκανε μονάχος, ούτε σκεφτόταν πιθανούς κινδύνους από στρατιώτες, ληστές και δουλεμπόρους. Όχι μετά από την αντιπαράθεση που είχε με τους μάγους. Δυο μέρες πριν είχε επιτυχώς αντεπεξέλθει στην δοκιμασία με τους διδύμους μάγους της Ντου Βρανγκρ Γκάτα και η αντιπαράθεση αυτή τον είχε αφήσει κουρασμένο, εξαντλημένο, αλλά ικανοποιημένο από τον εαυτό του. Προτού αποφασίσει ο Άτζιχαντ αν θα έστελνε αυτόν στην Ουρου'μπαίην, είχε απαιτήσει να εξεταστεί και πάλι απ' τους διδύμους. Αν αυτοί οι δύο, που σίγουρα ήταν υπέρτατοι μάγοι, κατόρθωναν να διαπεράσουν το μυαλό του ανακαλύπτοντας το μυστικό του, αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι ο νέος δεν είχε τις δυνατές προστασίες του νου που ισχυριζόταν. Η αποτυχία θα είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα, να αρνηθεί σ' αυτόν την αποστολή ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν.

Με την επιθυμία να αναλάβει δράση σαν κατάσκοπος των επαναστατών, με την ελπίδα να επιτύχει και μέσω αυτής της επιτυχίας να κερδίσει την αναγνώριση του Άτζιχαντ κι ακόλουθα την Ναζουάντα, ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε. Αφού είχε καταφέρει την πρώτη φορά, να αποκρύψει την παιδική ηλικία και το μυστικό της καταγωγής του, θα τα κατάφερνε και πάλι. Η αντιπαράθεση όμως και με τους δύο μάγους ταυτόχρονα, δεν ήταν τίποτε μπροστά σε αυτό που είχε βιώσει με τον έναν. Με μεγάλη δυσκολία ο Μέρταγκ κατόρθωσε να καλύψει τις απώτερες αναμνήσεις των παιδικών του χρόνων, για τους οποίους οι δύο μάγοι φάνηκαν να δείχνουν βαθύτατο ενδιαφέρον· ιδίως για την γυναικεία, μητρική μορφή που παρουσιαζόταν κρυμμένη πίσω από ίσκιους. Την φορά αυτή ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν τόσο σίγουρος, ότι οι δίδυμοι δεν κατόρθωσαν να δουν κάποια απ' όσα φύλαγε κρυμμένα για κείνη στο μυαλό του. Όσες δυνάμεις και να επέδειξε, όσο και αν μπλόκαρε επιδέξια τις αναμνήσεις του, για να τους στρέψει σ' άλλα μέρη του νου, η αντιπαράθεση μαζί τους τον άφησε αδύναμο και πονεμένο. Ίσως να είχε χάσει τις αισθήσεις του για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα κατά την ώρα της εξέταση, κάτι για το οποίο δεν θα μπορούσε σίγουρα να πει. Οι μάγοι πάντως δήλωσαν στον Άτζιχαντ, πως όσα ανακάλυψαν μέσα στον νου του Μέρταγκ ήταν όσα ήδη γνώριζαν. Πήρε στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν να σταθμίσει τα υπέρ και τα κατά μία μέρα. Μόλις την προηγούμενη είχε καλέσει τον Μέρταγκ στο γραφείο του και του είχε επίσημα αναθέσει την αποστολή. Τον είχε βάλει να απομνημονεύσει τις αναγκαίες πληροφορίες σχετικά με τους συνδέσμους των Βάρντεν στην πρωτεύουσα. Του είχε δώσει συμβουλές που πίστευε ότι θα τον βοηθούσαν, να επιτύχει στην αποστολή του. Μετά απ' αυτό τον άφησε, να χαιρετήσει τους φίλους και συντρόφους του και να ξεκουραστεί για λίγες ώρες.

Ο νέος τελείωσε το πακετάρισμα, έδεσε τα κορδόνια του σάκου και κούμπωσε το βαρύ, δερμάτινο σακάκι του, αφού πρωτύτερα ζώστηκε το σπαθί του. Πέρασε στον ώμο χιαστί το τόξο και την γεμάτη με τα βέλη του φαρέτρα. Κρατώντας το λουρί του σάκου περιέφερε τη ματιά του ένα γύρω, αποχαιρετώντας για καιρό την μικρή, μοναχική του κάμαρα. Ξάφνου ένα διακριτικό χτύπημα στην πόρτα τον έκανε να στρέψει ξαφνιασμένος. Ο Άτζιχαντ περίμενε απ' αυτόν, ότι θα διέσχιζε τις σήραγγες μονάχος, χωρίς να εγείρει μεγάλη προσοχή και του είχε τάξει, ότι κοντά στην έξοδο θα τον περίμεναν οι τελευταίες διαταγές του. Τους φίλους και συντρόφους του, οι οποίοι είχαν από ώρα κοιμηθεί, τους είχε χαιρετίσει. Ποιος άλλος θα μπορούσε να είναι;

Παραξενεμένος άφησε τον σάκο πάνω στο ξέστρωτο πια κρεβάτι και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Στο άνοιγμά της είδε να στέκει κάποιος καλυμμένος με μακριά μπέρτα και κουκούλα, που του έφτανε ως τα μάτια. Ήταν ψηλός για νάνος, κοντός όμως και για άντρας. Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε λίγο λοξά το σώμα του αφήνοντας το κερί που έφεγγε ακόμα στο τραπέζι, να φωτίσει την άγνωστη φιγούρα. Η κουκούλα ανασηκώθηκε για λίγο αποκαλύπτοντας δυο μάτια αμυγδαλωτά κάτω από τοξοτά φρύδια, να τον κοιτάζουν με γλυκύτητα. _…Η Ναζουάντα!..._ Με την καρδιά του να χτυπά γοργά, ο Μέρταγκ έκανε γοργά στην άκρη επιτρέποντας στην κοπέλα να περάσει στο δωμάτιο. Η νέα γλίστρησε μέσα βιαστικά, ξωπίσω της το λεπτό της άρωμα παρέμεινε να σέρνεται ακόμα στον διάδρομο, μαζί μ' ένα ελάχιστο θρόισμα γυναικείας φούστας. Παρά το ότι ο Μέρταγκ σκόπευε ν' αφήσει την πόρτα ανοιχτή για λόγους στοιχειώδους ευπρέπειας, ήταν η ίδια που φρόντισε να την κλείσει πίσω της.

"Δεσποσύνη Ναζουάντα;" Ποτέ του δεν περίμενε αυτήν την βραδινή επίσκεψη. Είχαν χαιρετηθεί επίσημα παρουσία των άλλων τοξοτών των Βάρντεν το ίδιο πρωί, στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης.

"Μέρταγκ!" Η Ναζουάντα του χάρισε ένα βεβιασμένο, πλην όμως χαριτωμένο χαμόγελο.

"Ναζουάντα, εγώ…" Τα δυο της χέρια εμφανίστηκαν από τα ανοίγματα της μπέρτας ρίχνοντας πρώτα πίσω την κουκούλα, κατόπιν αναζητώντας τα δικά του.

"Δεν θα μπορούσα να σ' αφήσω να φύγεις, χωρίς να σ' αποχαιρετήσω κατ' ιδίαν. Υπάρχουν κάποιες συμβουλές, που θέλω να σου δώσω."

Το ύφος της ήταν σοβαρό, αυστηρό θα έλεγε κάποιος. Όλες τις προηγούμενες μέρες, η Ναζουάντα είχε προσπαθήσει να τον μεταπείσει. Γνώμη της ήταν, πως ήταν ο πλέον ακατάλληλος για την αποστολή αυτή και είχε κάνει τα πάντα για να εκφράσει την αντίθεσή της τόσο στον Άτζιχαντ, όσο και στον Μέρταγκ. Ο ίδιος αδυνατούσε να της αποκαλύψει το παραμικρό για την καταγωγή του, επέμενε όμως να αντιπαρατίθεται στα επιχειρήματά της. Ναι, μπορεί να ήταν νέος, αυτός όμως ήταν κι ένας καλός λόγος, να μην εγείρει υποψίες. Ένας νέος και ικανός ξιφομάχος, όπως αυτός, τι πιο φυσικό να γυρεύει την τύχη του στην πρωτεύουσα; Ίσως να ήταν άπειρος, όπως εκείνη ισχυριζόταν, όμως η πείρα αποκτάται μέσα απ' τις εμπειρίες. Την καθησύχαζε, ότι θ' ακολουθούσε τις οδηγίες του Άτζιχαντ κατά γράμμα κι ότι θα πρόσεχε. Θα άφηνε να περάσει σίγουρος καιρός, προτού αναζητήσει την τύχη των συνδέσμων στην πρωτεύουσα. Θα ήταν καχύποπτος χωρίς να το δείχνει και δεν θα εμπιστευόταν εύκολα κανέναν.

"Είναι αργά για να σε μεταπείσω, Μέρταγκ," έλεγε τώρα η Ναζουάντα "γνώριζε όμως, πως είναι σίγουρο ότι θα κινδυνεύσεις."

"Όλοι οι Βάρντεν ίσως κινδυνεύουν, Ναζουάντα" απάντησε σοβαρά εκείνος. "Ελευθερία δίχως κινδύνους δεν λογίζεται. Αυτό μου δίδαξε ο πατέρας μου και μου το δίδαξε καλά με το παράδειγμά του.

Η κοπέλα απόμεινε να τον κοιτά για λίγο μέσ' στα μάτια. Το βλέμμα της ήταν βαθύ, γεμάτο ενδιαφέρον. "Και ο δικός μου πατέρας με δίδαξε, ότι υπέρτατο αγαθό είναι η ελευθερία κι η αυτοδιάθεση" του τόνισε. "Παρ' όλα αυτά, κανείς μας δεν θα πρέπει να προβαίνει σε πράξεις ριψοκίνδυνες χωρίς σύνεση, ούτε να λαμβάνει ρίσκα παράλογα. Κι αυτό που εσύ προτίθεσαι να κάνεις…"

"Κάποιος θα πρέπει να το κάνει, Ναζουάντα" την έκοψε απότομα ο Μέρταγκ. Δεν είχε τολμήσει να αναφέρει τίποτε στον Άτζιχαντ για όσα ένιωθε για την κόρη του, περιμένοντας να επιτύχει πρώτα στην αποστολή του. Στην Ναζουάντα όμως είχε αφήσει κάποιες αιχμές για την επιθυμία του για ένα κοινό τους μέλλον, όποτε θα επέστρεφε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Εκείνη είχε δεχτεί τα λόγια του αμίλητη, χωρίς να αρνηθεί, αλλά ούτε και να συναινέσει. Η σκέψη, ότι μπορεί να αποτύγχανε στην Ουρου'μπαίην κι ο φόβος, ότι ίσως δεν γυρνούσε, στιγμή δεν πέρασε από το μυαλό του. "Αν θέλω να βρω την θέση που μου αξίζει ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν, δεν πρέπει να αποφεύγω τέτοια ρίσκα." Σαν δυο πουλάκια τρομαγμένα είδε τα ματόφυλλά της να πεταρίζουν. Τα δυο της χέρια ήταν ζεστά μεσ' στα δικά του, ένιωσε όμως τις παλάμες ιδρωμένες. Ο Μέρταγκ τα έφερε και τα δύο ως τα χείλη του και φίλησε τρυφερά το πάνω μέρος. "Σου υποσχέθηκα πως θα προσέχω, αρχόντισσά μου" είπε τώρα με ήπιο τόνο. "Θα κάνω μονάχα όσα διατάχθηκα, χωρίς αποκοτιές και παράλογες πράξεις. Στην νέα υπηρεσία μου λογαριάζω να παραμείνω γύρω στον έναν χρόνο, άλλο δεν θα αντέξω μακριά από τους Βάρντεν. Πριν βγει το ερχόμενο φθινόπωρο, θα είμαι και πάλι πίσω."

Η Ναζουάντα τράβηξε τα χέρια της από το κράτημά του. Η φλόγα της σιγουριάς που είχε στον εαυτό του, η εμπιστοσύνη για επιτυχία που έκαιγε μέσα του, διόλου την καθησύχαζαν. Χαιρόταν όμως, που τον έβρισκε τόσο φιλόδοξο, όπως ήταν άλλωστε κι η ίδια. Αυτό πιότερο απ' όλα την τράβαγε πάνω του, όπως και ο αμοιβαίος θαυμασμός στον Άτζιχαντ, οι κοινές ιδέες που μοιράζονταν και τέλος οι δεξιότητές του. Έφερε τα δυο χέρια στο λαιμό της και μέσα απ' την τραχηλιά της τράβηξε ένα πέτσινο κορδόνι. Στην άκρη του ήταν δεμένη μια μικροσκοπική, σκαλισμένη σε μαύρο ξύλο κουκουβάγια. Η Ναζουάντα φίλησε το μενταγιόν της, κατόπιν πέρασε το κορδόνι πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του προσφέροντάς το.

"Η προστάτισσα θεά μου, η Γκοκουκάρα, έχει σαν σύμβολο την κουκουβάγια. Δέξου αυτό το φυλαχτό που σου προσφέρω και φόρα το πάντα τριγύρω απ' τον λαιμό σου. Θα είμαι πιο ήσυχη, καλέ μου φίλε, αν ξέρω ότι θα έχεις την προστασία της. Η κουκουβάγια είναι το σύμβολο της ευστροφίας πνεύματος και της σοφίας. Είθε να σε οδηγεί πάντοτε, ώστε με σύνεση να διαβαίνεις τους ασφαλέστερους δρόμους της ζωής και με σοφία να κάνεις πάντα τις επιλογές σου."

"Θα φυλάξω το χάρισμά σου καλύτερα και από τα μάτια μου" υποσχέθηκε ο Μέρταγκ και πριν κρύψει το φυλαχτό ανάμεσα στα ρούχα του, φίλησε πρώτα το σημείο που είχαν ακουμπήσει λίγο πριν και τα δικά της χείλη.

Η Ναζουάντα σκεπάστηκε ξανά με την κάπα της και κατέβασε την κουκούλα ως τα μάτια. "Θα ήταν ασύνετο και για του δύο μας, αν παρέτεινα την εδώ παραμονή μου" του είπε. Έσφιξε ακόμα μια φορά το χέρι του και χάθηκε με βήμα γοργό στις σκιές του διαδρόμου αφήνοντάς τον πίσω της μονάχο, να ανασαίνει άπληστα τη μυρωδιά που το άρωμά της άφησε στην κάμαρα. Πάνω στο στήθος του ένιωθε το πολύτιμο, μικροσκοπικό βάρος της σκαλισμένης στο μαύρο ξύλο κουκουβάγιας.

Ώρες αργότερα, καθώς βάδιζε στον κακοφωτισμένο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε από την πόλη του Τροντζχάιμ μέχρι τις πύλες του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, του φάνηκε ότι διέκρινε από απόσταση την ίδια εκείνη παράξενη γυναίκα, που είχε συναντήσει στις στοές του δρακοστάσιου. Την ώρα που εκείνη διάβηκε μπροστά από μία λάμπα με το μαγεμένο φως των νάνων, ο Μέρταγκ πρόλαβε να δει, πως ήταν βαρυφορτωμένη. Κρατούσε στα χέρια της μία μεγάλη γλάστρα, με ένα καταπράσινο φυτό φυτεμένο μέσα της, ενώ στους ώμους κουβαλούσε ένα τεράστιο σακίδιο. Πίσω απ' τις φούστες της πρόλαβε να δει τον φουντωτό μαύρο γάτο που την συνόδευε. Ο νέος τάχυνε το βήμα του, όσο όμως κι αν βάδισε γοργά να την προλάβει, εκείνη μάλλον εξαφανίστηκε σε κάποια από τις σήραγγες, που ήσαν ανοιγμένες εδώ κι εκεί στον κύριο διάδρομο και οδηγούσαν ποιος ξέρει πού. Στον Μέρταγκ φάνηκε, ότι η γυναίκα εγκατέλειπε βιαστικά το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, έτσι όπως ήταν φορτωμένη και ντυμένη. Προβληματίστηκε, γιατί δεν γνώριζε να υπήρχαν άραγε κι άλλες έξοδοι προς το ποτάμι Μπέαρτουθ και την κοιλάδα. Σύντομα όμως επικεντρώθηκε στις σκέψεις για το ταξίδι του ξεχνώντας την.

Μπροστά στις πύλες τον ανέμενε ο Άτζιχαντ ο ίδιος μαζί με τους φρουρούς του. Του παραδόθηκε το φορτωμένο άλογο με τις προμήθειές του, κάποιες τελευταίες εντολές και, με τις ευλογίες του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, ξεκίνησε για την αποστολή του. Για έξι μήνες της ζωής του ο Μέρταγκ είχε ζήσει με τους επαναστάτες. Κινούσε τώρα αφήνοντας πίσω το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, στοχεύοντας σε μια πορεία πέντε βδομάδων πάνω-κάτω ως την Ουρου'μπαίην. Σε λίγες μέρες, όπως υπολόγιζε, θα ήταν πια δεκαεπτά χρονών και δύο μηνών κλεισμένα. Μέχρι τα δεκαοκτώ του, η τύχη του θα είχε σίγουρα αλλάξει. Ο Άτζιχαντ θα έπρεπε να τον αποδεχτεί και οι καταστάσεις θα ένωναν το μέλλον του μ' αυτό της Ναζουάντα.

* * *

Φυλακισμένη η Ναζουάντα στην αίθουσα της προφήτισσας προσεύχεται στην θεά της, αναφέροντας τον εαυτό της σαν ''μικρή κουκουβάγια της Γκοκουκάρα''. Έτσι υπέθεσα, ότι η κουκουβάγια είναι σύμβολο της θεάς.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	10. Οι μέρες της Ουρου'μπαίην

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Οι μέρες της Ουρου'μπαίην**

 _Ο άντρας μάλασσε αμήχανα με τα ακροδάχτυλά του την τελευταία του μπουκιά, μετατρέποντας το ψωμί σε πλήθος ψίχουλα. Μικροσκοπικά τρίμματα διασκορπίστηκαν πάνω στην πληγωμένη από τον χρόνο, ξύλινη επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού τριγύρω από το άδειο του πιάτο. Η ματιά του είχε σταθεί επάνω σ' εκείνη, καθώς φασαρευόταν να τακτοποιεί τον χώρο._

 _"Λοιπόν, τι νέα φέρνεις από τον έξω κόσμο;" ρώτησε με προσμονή. Εδώ και ώρα η ερώτηση έκαιγε τα χείλη του και είχε ήδη αργήσει να την διατυπώσει._

 _"Όλα έχουν πάρει πια τον δρόμο τους" αποκρίθηκε μ' ευχάριστη φωνή η γυναίκα, τοποθετώντας τις νέες προμήθειες στο άδειο πια ερμάρι. Κατόπιν γύρισε προς την μεριά του και το ύφος της σοβάρεψε. "Πολλά είναι αυτά που πρόκειται να γίνουν και το σίγουρο είναι, φίλε μου, δεν πρόκειται να γίνουν χωρίς εσένα κι εμένα!"_

.*.*.*.

Δεν χρειάστηκαν παραπάνω από τρία μερόνυχτα ταξίδι για να διασχίσει την φαρδιά κοιλάδα που οδηγούσε στο πέρας των βουνών και την αρχή της ερήμου Χάνταρακ. Έφτασε στην κατάξερη, απέραντη επιφάνεια το σούρουπο. Ήταν την ώρα που ο δίσκος του ήλιου χαμήλωνε στον ορίζοντα στολισμένος ολοτρίγυρα με μια εντυπωσιακή κόκκινη άλω, για να χαθεί γοργά πίσω από το βαθυπόρφυρο πέπλο αχλής στη δύση. Αργότερα, ένα φθινοπωριάτικο φεγγάρι πρόβαλε ανάμεσα από τα μαύρα σύννεφα, που ο δυτικός άνεμος έσχιζε σε αμέτρητα κουρέλια, σκορπίζοντας απλόχερα το φως του πάνω στην θάλασσα της άμμου. Οι θίνες της ερήμου απλώνονταν ατελείωτες, όσο μπορούσε να δει μπροστά του και πίσω του οι όγκοι των βουνών χάνονταν μέσα στις ομίχλες. Ο δρόμος του ήταν μοναχικός, με μόνη συντροφιά το άλογο που παραχώρησαν οι Βάρντεν και το αστέρι του βορρά, το οποίο σημάδευε την πορεία του και του οποίου την διαδρομή ακολουθούσε και ο ίδιος.

Ποτέ δεν είχε ταξιδέψει μονάχος τόσο μεγάλη απόσταση, μα, από την ταχύτητα που κινούταν και τις πληροφορίες του Άτζιχαντ σχετικά με την Ουρου'μπαίην, υπολόγιζε πως δεν θα του έπαιρνε πάνω από έξι εβδομάδες, μέχρι να φτάσει στην πρωτεύουσα. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, που γνώριζε καλά την έρημο, τον είχε συμβουλέψει να ταξιδεύει νύχτα αφήνοντας την ξεκούραση για τις πιο καυτές ώρες της ημέρας. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως βιαζόταν. Έτσι λοιπόν συνέχιζε τον δρόμο του περιορίζοντας τις στάσεις. Μονάχα όταν η θέρμη από τις ανελέητες ακτίνες του ήλιου της ερήμου δημιουργούσε την αίσθηση ενός πύρινου στέμματος γύρω απ' τα μαλλιά του και η φλόγωση της πυρωμένης άμμου του έκαιγε τα μάτια, τότε μονάχα αναζητούσε καταφύγιο. Τα χείλη του είχαν σκάσει από μια διαρκή δίψα, παρά το ότι μετέφερε αρκετό νερό μαζί με τις προμήθειές του, για να μοιράζεται με το άλογό του. Ένας κολλώδης ιδρώτας, ανακατεμένος με την ψιλή άμμο που σήκωνε ο άνεμος, κυλούσε πάνω στο κορμί του διαμορφώνοντας ένα επιθετικό μίγμα, που χωνόταν σε κάθε πιθανό και απίθανο σημείο. Για να ξεκουράζει το άλογο πολλές φορές αφίππευε βαδίζοντας πλάι του για ώρες, μέχρι να μην αντέχουν άλλο οι μύες των ποδιών του. Τότε μοναχά ξεστράτιζε προς τους ογκόλιθους που ξέκρινε διασκορπισμένους στην απόσταση, όπου αυτός και το άτι εύρισκαν καταφύγιο στην σκιά τους.

Ο Άτζιχαντ του είχε συστήσει να κρατηθεί μακριά από τις παρυφές της ερήμου, όπου πιθανό ήταν, να συναντήσει ομάδες στρατιωτών της αυτοκρατορίας ή δουλεμπόρους. Το τμήμα της Χάνταρακ που θα διέσχιζε ήταν μικρό, παρ' όλα αυτά η ανελέητη ζέστη της μέρας και η φαρμακερή παγωνιά της νύχτας εξαντλούσαν γοργά τις δυνάμεις του. Η ανακούφιση ήταν μεγάλη, όταν το έδαφος κάτω από τα πέταλα του αλόγου άρχισε σταδιακά να σκληραίνει κι από απόσταση αντίκρισε το βόρειο τμήμα των πυκνών δασών, που απλώνονταν – σύμφωνα με όσα είχε διαβάσει – σαν καλωσόρισμα του ταξιδιώτη πριν απ' την πόλη Φύρνοστ. Βρισκόταν στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας πια και αποφασισμένος στράφηκε προς τα βορειοδυτικά, κατευθυνόμενος προς την πρωτεύουσα.

Όσο μακρύτερα έφευγε από την Ναζουάντα, τόσο η καρδιά του γέμιζε με θλίψη. Τις πρώτες μέρες αναζητούσε διαρκώς ανάμεσα από το ρούχο του το δώρο της, το σκαλισμένο φυλαχτό της που φόραγε κατάσαρκα. Το έσφιγγε τρυφερά μέσα στην παλάμη του χεριού του, το έφερνε κατόπιν ως τα χείλη φιλώντας με λατρεία το σκουρόχρωμο ξύλο πάλι και πάλι. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές που ψιθύρισε το όνομά της και άλλες τόσες πάλι το φώναξε με όλη την δύναμη των πνευμόνων του προς τον πλατύ ουρανό πάνωθέ του, για να το ταξιδέψει ο άνεμος, να το σκορπίσει μέσα στην ερημιά, να μην νοιώθει πια μόνος. Το στήθος του σχιζόταν από την επιθυμία να βρίσκεται κοντά της και η καρδιά του πονούσε από την αναγκαία απομάκρυνση. Σύντομα όμως ο νους του φρόντιζε να καθησυχάζει τις αισθήσεις καταλαγιάζοντας το πάθος. Παρηγοριόταν, ότι θα κοίταγε να φέρει σε αίσιο πέρας την αποστολή που είχε αναλάβει και πάλι να γυρίσει, όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα κοντά της. Όταν αυτό γινόταν θα την αποζητούσε, όχι σαν φάσμα μέσα στις ερημιές του κόσμου, παρά σαν πρόσωπο υπαρκτό σιμά του. Θα την αγάπαγε με χίλιους τρόπους. Θα μοιραζότανε μαζί της την μοναχική ζωή του.

Όσο ο δρόμος τον οδηγούσε προς τα βόρεια, τόσο η παγωνιά ενός χειμώνα, που γοργά ερχόταν, δάγκωνε ως το κόκαλο. Το πρώτο χιόνι τον συνάντησε καλωσορίζοντας το πέρασμά του μέσα από μια άγονη πεδιάδα, μονάχα για να λιώσει μόλις την επόμενη από τις αδύναμες αχτίδες ενός χλωμού ήλιου. Ένα άσπρο σεντόνι κάλυψε για λίγο το κοντό χορτάρι, που οι παγωμένοι άνεμοι είχαν ξεράνει στο διάβα τους. Ένιωθε το τριζάτο χώμα να μετατρέπεται κάτω από τις μπότες του σε λάσπη όταν βάδιζε, ή το έβλεπε να πετιέται πιτσιλίζοντας ένα γύρω από τα πέταλα του αλόγου. Ταξίδευε καλύπτοντας αργά τα παγωμένα τοπία, χωρίς να γνωρίζει πού θα εύρισκε νερό, πίνοντας γουλιά-γουλιά όσο απόμενε μέσα στο φλασκί του. Και όταν συναντούσε ένα μοναχικό ρυάκι ή κάποια πηγή παρέμενε για λίγο εκεί, να πίνει όσο θέλει. Μαγείρευε, έτρωγε, καθαριζόταν και ικανοποιούσε τις ανάγκες του πάντα με φόβο, γιατί δεν ήξερε αν κάποιος κίνδυνος ελλόχευε τριγύρω. Όπως ο ίδιος είχε συναντήσει το αναπάντεχο νερό, έτσι και κάποιος άλλος ανεπιθύμητος, ή ίσως και επικίνδυνος θα μπορούσε να πλησιάσει.

Με τούτα και μ' εκείνα πέρασε ο καιρός, ώσπου έφτασε η μέρα που ο Μέρταγκ αντίκρισε μπροστά του σε απόσταση τα διπλο-οχυρωμένα τείχη της Ουρου'μπαίην.

.*.*.*.

"Διατείνεται ότι το όνομά του είναι Μέρταγκ, μεγαλειότατε. Μέρταγκ, γιος του Μόρζαν!" Με τα μάτια ορθάνοιχτα από τον τρόμο, τα μάγουλα κατάχλωμα, τα χείλη πελιδνά και την φωνή να πνίγεται στο βάθος του λαιμού του ο άντρας γονάτιζε μπροστά στον θρόνο του βασιλιά του σφίγγοντας με αγωνία το χέρι στην λαβή του θηκαρωμένου σπαθιού του. "Ισχυρίζεται ότι είναι το χαμένο παιδί του δρακοκαβαλάρη" πρόσθεσε σιγανότερα.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εξέτασε με ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα τον αξιωματικό του, που, σκυμμένος μπροστά στον θρόνο και μη τολμώντας να τον κοιτάξει κατά πρόσωπο, κόμιζε το απρόσμενο αυτό νέο. Αναλογίστηκε σιωπηλός το γεγονός, ότι ο συγκεκριμένος άντρας της φρουράς του είχε σαν νέος ξεκινήσει την στρατιωτική του καριέρα στην υπηρεσία του κάποτε κραταιού συντρόφου του και φίλου, του Μόρζαν. Ήταν προφανές ότι οι ισχυροί όρκοι σιωπής, που τότε τον είχαν δέσει με τον αφέντη του εμποδίζοντάς τον να αποκαλύψει την ύπαρξη του παιδιού σε άλλους, δεν ίσχυαν και για τον βασιλιά του. Από την άλλη, μπορεί ο Μόρζαν να είχε χαθεί εδώ και χρόνια, η συγκεκριμένη μαγεία όμως έδειχνε να επηρεάζει ακόμα αυτόν τον άντρα, που γνώριζε πολύ καλά την παλιά εκείνη ιστορία. Μήπως αυτό δεν θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει άλλο, παρά ότι το αγόρι εκείνο… υπήρχε πράγματι ακόμα;

Ο βασιλιάς κινήθηκε άβολα πάνω στον θρόνο του και τα μάτια του στένεψαν με καχυποψία. Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στους λίγους αυλικούς, που έτυχε να βρίσκονται στην αίθουσα μια τέτοια πρωινή ώρα και, μετά την είσοδο του αξιωματικού, είχαν αποτραβηχτεί σε μια άκρη συζητώντας χαμηλόφωνα μεταξύ τους. Η μισοπνιγμένη φωνή του φρουρού του δεν φαινόταν να έχει φτάσει μέχρι τ' αυτιά τους, παρ' όλα αυτά ο βασιλιάς ψιθύρισε δύο λέξεις μαγείας, που θα τους έκαναν να ξεχάσουν ό,τι είχαν ίσως ακούσει. Χάνοντας τον ειρμό της κουβέντας τους οι αυλικοί στάθηκαν για λίγο αφηρημένοι, αντικρίζοντας με ανόητο ύφος ο ένας τον άλλο. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στράφηκε και πάλι προς τον σκυμμένο αξιωματικό του. Με φωνή βαθιά και δυνατή, προσταγή γεμάτη, του απηύθυνε τον λόγο.

"Να παρουσιαστεί ο νέος, που ισχυρίζεται κάτι τέτοιο, μπροστά μου. Θα τον δεχτώ μονάχος."

Ο αξιωματικός υποκλίθηκε βαθύτερα μπροστά στον θρόνο του βασιλιά του και το πρόσωπό του χαλάρωσε με έκδηλη ανακούφιση· τα χείλη απελευθέρωσαν ηχηρά μία ανάσα, που τόση ώρα ασυναίσθητα κρατούσε με αγωνία μέσα στους πνεύμονές του. Με ένα απλό του νεύμα στους τέσσερις φρουρούς, που έστεκαν ανά δύο σαν αγάλματα δεξιά κι αριστερά της εισόδου, υπέδειξε, ότι έπρεπε να απομακρύνουν τον κάθε έναν που έτυχε να βρίσκεται μέσα στην αίθουσα. Οι άντρες υπάκουσαν αδειάζοντας σε μια στιγμή τον χώρο. Κατόπιν παρέμειναν έξω από τις διπλές κέδρινες πόρτες, μαζί με όσους φύλαγαν ήδη εκεί τον μονάρχη.

Ο βασιλιάς απέμεινε τελείως μόνος. Στις άκρες του μυαλού του ένιωθε τον μαύρο δράκο βυθισμένο ακόμα σε ύπνο βαθύ πάνω στο φρέσκο του άχυρο, μέσα στον πύργο του δρακοστάσιου. Παρά το προχωρημένο πρωινό, η μέρα έξω ήταν ακόμα σκοτεινή. Πυκνά σύννεφα κάλυπταν τους ουρανούς κι ένας δυνατός, βόρειος άνεμος σκόρπιζε την παγωμένη του ανάσα μέσα στα στενά της πόλης. Ένα κρύο ψιλόβροχο έπεφτε από βραδύς έχοντας νοτίσει το χώμα, λεκιάζοντας τις πολυπατημένες πλάκες της αυλής με λάσπες. Οι ακτίνες του χλωμού ήλιου δεν έδειχναν ικανές να διαπεράσουν το παγωμένο αυτό πέπλο που σκέπαζε τον κόσμο. Οι υπηρέτες του παλατιού είχαν από νωρίς φροντίσει να φωτίσουν πλούσια την αίθουσα του θρόνου με περισσούς πυρσούς, που έκαιγαν πάνω στους τοίχους σκορπίζοντας τριγύρω μια έντονη μυρωδιά από ρετσίνι. Όμως, παρά την τριζοβόλα λάμψη της φωτιάς, μια μόνιμη εντύπωση παρέμενε, ότι ο χώρος γύρω από τον βασιλικό θρόνο έστεκε καλυμμένος κάτω από ίσκιους.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έτριψε σκεπτικός το περιποιημένο, πλούσιο γένι που κάλυπτε τα μάγουλα και το σαγόνι του. Κατόπιν το γαντοφορεμένο χέρι του ξεκουράστηκε πάνω στο σκαλισμένο μπράτσο του θρόνου. Το πρώτο διάστημα της εξαφάνισης του παιδιού, ο βασιλιάς είχε πολλές φορές σκεφτεί, ότι η συνωμοσία των εχθρών του Μόρζαν, που είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα την απευκταία απώλεια του ιδίου, είχε επεκταθεί και στο αγόρι. Κάποιοι, που με τρόπο απρόσμενο είχαν αποκτήσει γνώση για την ύπαρξή του, φρόντισαν να προσθέσουν στον θάνατο του πατέρα και την εκδίκηση στο πρόσωπο του γιου. Είτε αυτό, είτε κάποια άλλη συνομωσία εξυφαινόταν. Πάντα καχύποπτος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε σκεφτεί, ότι πρόσωπα, που ίσως γνώριζαν την ύπαρξη γόνου του Μόρζαν, είχαν δωροδοκήσει τον φρουρό να εξαφανίσει αρχικά το αγόρι. Κατόπιν σκόπευαν να παρουσιάσουν κάποιο άλλο παιδί στην θέση εκείνου, αποσκοπώντας ίσως στο να κερδίσουν μέσω αυτού την εύνοια του θρόνου. Τα χρόνια όμως είχαν περάσει και κανείς ποτέ δεν έκανε χρήση της κατάστασης. Τώρα, μετά από τόσον καιρό, ένας κάποιος Μέρταγκ εμφανιζόταν μπροστά στις πύλες της ακρόπολης αιτούμενος ακρόαση. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έσφιξε πεισματικά τα χείλη. Αλίμονο σε όποιον είχε τολμήσει να διανοηθεί, ότι μπορούσε να ξεγελάσει τον βασιλιά του. Είχε τρόπους αυτός να εκμαιεύει την αλήθεια από κάθε μυαλό και κάθε στόμα. Το χέρι της εκδίκησης θα έπεφτε βαρύ στη ράχη ενός σφετεριστή του ονόματος του Μόρζαν.

Νωρίτερα, το πρωί της ίδιας μέρας, η ακόλουθη σκηνή είχε εξελιχθεί μπροστά στις πύλες του ανακτόρου.

"Πάλι, του λόγου σου, εδώ;" Ο πάνοπλος φρουρός στην πύλη της ακρόπολης αγριοκοίταξε τον νεαρό κινώντας απειλητικά το χέρι προς την λαβή του σπαθιού του. Το να φυλά σκοπός από αξημέρωτα ήτανε πάντοτε γι' αυτόν ό,τι χειρότερο. Ο μεταλλικός ήχος που δημιουργούσε το κρύο ψιλόβροχο, καθώς στάλαζε εδώ και ώρες πάνω του κυλώντας από τα αγκωνάρια των τειχών, του είχε σπάσει τα νεύρα. Επιπροσθέτως, το παγωμένο νερό εύρισκε τρόπο να χωθεί ανάμεσα στους συνδέσμους της πανοπλίας του, μουσκεύοντας σιγά-σιγά τα μάλλινα που φόραγε από μέσα, κάτι που συνέτεινε στον εκνευρισμό του. "Φύγε αμέσως τώρα! Αν τύχει και ξαναπεράσεις, ή σε δω να τριγυρνάς γύρω απ' τα τείχη στη δική μου βάρδια, θα σημάνω τον συναγερμό, ώστε να σε συλλάβουν. Κατόπιν, όταν σε χώσουν στα μπουντρούμια, θα παρακαλάς να γλιτώσεις μονάχα μ' ένα γερό μαστίγωμα στη ράχη. Στο λέω τώρα καθαρά, για να μην πεις μετά, πως δεν σε προειδοποίησα."

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε με δυσφορία τα χείλη εμποδίζοντας κάποια βαριά κουβέντα εναντίων του φρουρού να ξεφύγει από το στόμα του. Εδώ και μέρες βρισκόταν στην Ουρου'μπαίην προσπαθώντας να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στον βασιλιά, σκόνταφτε όμως πάντοτε στο ίδιο εμπόδιο· στους στρατιώτες κι αξιωματικούς που φύλαγαν τις πύλες της ακρόπολης. "Σου είπα, θέλω να δω τον βασιλιά!" για πολλοστή φορά επανέλαβε, προσπαθώντας να κρατά την ψυχραιμία του, ώστε να ακούγεται ήρεμος. "Μόλις ο μεγαλειότατος μάθει το όνομά μου, σίγουρα θα διατάξει να παρουσιαστώ μπροστά του. Γιατί δεν τον ειδοποιείς;"

Το όνομα του Μόρζαν, από μυστικό επατασφράγιστο που είχε κρατηθεί ως τώρα, επαναλήφθηκε πλείστες φορές μπροστά στις απαγορευμένες πύλες και πάντα σε συνδυασμό με το δικό του. Όνομα, που κάποτε θα είχε κάνει τους φρουρούς να τρέμουν, τώρα δεν είχε ακόμα καταστήσει δυνατή την είσοδο του Μέρταγκ στο παλάτι.

"Ε, ομορφονιέ!" του φώναξε ο άλλος φρουρός απ' την αντίπερα μεριά της πύλης, που τόση ώρα είχε στυλώσει πάνω του την προσοχή του. "Νομίζεις πως ο μεγαλειότατος άλλη έγνοια δεν έχει όλη μέρα, παρά να δέχεται τον κάθε έναν, που ισχυρίζεται πως θέλει να τον δει ενοχλώντας για δικά του θέματα; Τρεις μέρες τώρα μας έρχεσαι επιμένοντας το ίδιο πράγμα. Δεν έχεις βαρεθεί; Εμείς πάλι σε διώχνουμε κι εσύ εκεί, ως να περάσει το δικό σου. Μέχρις εδώ λοιπόν! Εξαφανίσου, γιατί το έχεις παρακάνει."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά προσπαθώντας ν' αυτοκυριαρχηθεί. Λίγα χρονάκια πριν, σε μια παρόμοια κατάσταση, θα είχε τραβήξει το σπαθί του από παρόρμηση και θα είχε επιτεθεί, να τιμωρήσει τα προσβλητικά τους λόγια. Τώρα όμως καταλάβαινε καλά, ότι ο θυμός κι η όποια φιλόνικη ή οργίλη συμπεριφορά, θα στέκονταν εμπόδιο στην αποστολή του.

"Αφού σου λέω, είμαι ο Μέρταγκ ο γιος του Μόρζαν. Μόλις το μάθει ο βασιλιάς, σίγουρα θα θελήσει να…"

Ο πρώτος φρουρός πλησίασε απειλητικά αφήνοντας στιγμιαία το πόστο του. "Σύρε, παλικάρι μου, στο καλό, να πεις αλλού τα ψέματά σου! Ως και ο τελευταίος ταβερνιάρης της πρωτεύουσας γνωρίζει, πως κανένας από τους μακαρίτες δρακοκαβαλάρηδες του βασιλιά δεν είχε παιδιά. Πόσο μάλλον ο μεγάλος Μόρζαν."

"Τι τρέχει εδώ πέρα; Τι φασαρία είναι αυτή μπροστά στην πύλη;" Η άγρια φωνή του υπαξιωματικού διέκοψε τον διαπληκτισμό των στρατιωτών με τον πολίτη. Η σκληρή ματιά που έριξε στον έναν από τους δύο φρουρούς του έκανε τον άντρα να γυρίσει τα πίσω μπρος στο πόστο του, φυλάγοντας ακίνητος και πάλι σαν άγαλμα φτιαγμένο από πέτρα, ντυμένο με ατσάλι. "Όσο για σένα," αποτάθηκε στον Μέρταγκ "αν έχεις κάποιο αίτημα, πες μου τι θες και πάψε να ενοχλείς τους φύλακες του κάστρου."

Έκοψε τον νέο με μάτι γερακίσιο από πάνω ως κάτω. Φορούσε ρούχα ανθεκτικά, κατάλληλα ραμμένα για ταξίδι. Το μακρύ ως τα γόνατα χιτώνιο υποδήλωνε επαρχιώτη μάλλον, μιας και εδώ και χρόνους κανείς δεν θα φορούσε κάτι τέτοιο στην πρωτεύουσα. Μπορεί το ντύσιμό του να ήταν απλό, φαινόταν γεροφτιαγμένο και ικανό να τον ζεσταίνει όμως. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν όμορφο, το σώμα διακρινόταν καλοκαμωμένο κάτω απ' το δέρμα και τα μάλλινα και έδειχνε σίγουρα δυνατός και καλοταϊσμένος. Στην ζώνη είχε περασμένο ένα σπαθί, που, αν και το θηκάρι ήταν καμωμένο από σκληρό, βοϊδίσιο δέρμα δίχως στολίδια, η λαβή που εξείχε πάνω από τον χειροφύλακα υποδήλωνε όπλο αξίας. Γιος πλουσίου εμπόρου ίσως; Ότι κι αν ήταν, τούτος ο νέος έμοιαζε να έχει τον τρόπο του. "Γνώριζε, πως για τα αιτήματά σου πρέπει ν' ακολουθείς τον δρόμο τον σωστό, ως γίνεται συνήθως" του είπε. "Αν αναλάβω να σε οδηγήσω στον αξιωματικό υπηρεσίας, τότε κι εσύ πες του τι θες κι αυτός θα κρίνει." Ο άντρας έκλεισε με σημασία το μάτι του στον Μέρταγκ αφήνοντας έναν έμμεσο υπαινιγμό κάποιας δωροδοκίας. Πριν λίγες στιγμές είχε ακούσει τους ισχυρισμούς αυτού του νέου, ότι ήταν γιος του Μόρζαν, καθώς και την επιμονή του να δει τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αυτός ο επαρχιώτης ήταν κουτός, αφού επέμενε να ζητά να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στον βασιλιά τον ίδιο προφασιζόμενος μια δικαιολογία σαν και τούτη. Αν όμως η χαζομάρα του ήταν ανάλογη της αδημονίας και του πείσματός του, κάποιο κέρδος ίσως να έβγαινε για τον ταπεινό υπαξιωματικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Προτού προλάβει ο Μέρταγκ να αντιδράσει στα λόγια του υπαξιωματικού, ο άντρας τον γράπωσε από τον ώμο και βάλθηκε να τον σπρώχνει αποφασιστικά κατά το φρουραρχείο. Ο Μέρταγκ θέλοντας και μη τον ακολούθησε. Μέσα του έβραζε από θυμό για όσες προσβολές του είχαν γίνει ως τώρα. Καθώς διέσχιζαν την αυλή δεν του είχαν διαφύγει οι όλο νόημα χειρονομίες του οπλίτη προς τους ομοίους του, πως κάτι ίσως δεν πήγαινε καλά με το μυαλό του. Ούτε και το σιωπηλά κρυφό, λαλίστατο όμως τρίψιμο των δακτύλων με τον αντίχειρα, που υποδήλωνε την πιθανότητα του κέρδους.

Σαν έφτασαν μπροστά στο φρουραρχείο, ο υπαξιωματικός τον έσπρωξε με δύναμη κολλώντας τη ράχη του πάνω στην κρύα, βρεγμένη πέτρα. Τα μάτια του σπίθιζαν από απληστία. "Αυτό που σου είπα πριν, να το θυμάσαι. Αιτήματα σαν το δικό σου ακολουθούνε τον συνήθη δρόμο. Δώσε μου τώρα κάτι τις για αρχή κι εγώ ίσως πετύχω να έχεις μια ακρόαση από τον αξιωματικό μου. Αν κείνος κρίνει, πως το αίτημά σου έχει ισχύ και λογική, ίσως σε προώθηση προς τα μέσα, κατά την αίθουσα του θρόνου, να δεις κάποια στιγμή τον βασιλιά μας.

Ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε τον άντρα με αηδία. "Δεν προτίθεμαι να δώσω κάτι, σαν αυτό που υπονοείς" του αποκρίθηκε με ύφος περήφανο. "Σαν θες να με παρουσιάσεις στον αξιωματικό σου, πάει καλά, αλλιώς μπορώ και μόνος μου."

Καινούριος γύρος από φωνές αντήχησε, αυτή τη φορά στο εσωτερικό της αυλής, έχοντας αποτέλεσμα να μαζευτεί τριγύρω τους μια ομάδα στρατιώτες. Ο υπαξιωματικός συνέχιζε να κρατά τον νεαρό από τον ώμο, λες και φοβόταν πως κάποιος θα του τον αρπάξει μέσα απ' τα χέρια. Ούτε τον άφηνε να φύγει, παρά τις προσπάθειες εκείνου για ν' απαγκιστρωθεί από το κράτημά του, ανησυχώντας μήπως χάσει τον πιθανό λουφέ του. Κάποιοι, σαν είδαν έναν πολίτη να διαπληκτίζεται με βαθμοφόρο, αποπειράθηκαν να τον χτυπήσουν. Ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε σπρωξίματα και απειλές, ο υπαξιωματικός όμως δεν άφησε τους άλλους να τον βλάψουν. Μπορεί ο γιος του εμπόρου να ήταν χοντροκέφαλος και δύσκολος κομμάτι – τι στο καλό, σαν γιος εμπόρου δεν έμαθε να διαπραγματεύεται μια στάλα; – αλλά αυτός, τόσο επίμονος που ήταν, θα κέρδιζε στο τέλος το κάτι τις του.

Με τα πολλά κατέληξαν κι οι δύο μέσα στο φρουραρχείο, μπροστά στον αξιωματικό υπηρεσίας. Σαν οδηγήθηκαν εκεί, ο Μέρταγκ υποχρεώθηκε να επαναλάβει για μια φορά ακόμα το όνομα και το αίτημα του. Ακούγοντάς τον να λέγει, "Μέρταγκ, γιος του Μόρζαν", ο αξιωματικός στάθηκε λίγες στιγμές να τον κοιτάζει σαστισμένος, γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια από τρομάρα που δεν κατάφερε να κρύψει. Τα μάγουλά του έχασαν με μιας το χρώμα, τα χείλη μπλάβισαν και με μια κίνηση απότομη έκανε τα στόματα όλων να κλείσουν παύοντας τις φωνές τους. Το όνομα του Μόρζαν έλεγε σ' αυτόν τον αξιωματικό πολλά κι ο νέος τούτος, που έστεκε ανυπόμονος μπροστά του, του θύμιζε λιγάκι την κοψιά εκείνου. Α, ναι! Ο αξιωματικός δεν είχε ξεχάσει… Ήξερε! Το όνομα Μέρταγκ του έφερε στη μνήμη το παιδί εκείνο… Ακόμα και τούτο το αγριεμένα σμιχτό του μεσόφρυδο… τα σφιγμένα από οργή χείλη… η φλέβα η γαλανή, που με θυμωμένο ρυθμό παλλόταν πάνω στον κρόταφο… Όσο περισσότερο παρατηρούσε αυτόν τον νέο, ο αξιωματικός ένοιωθε σαν να ζωντάνευε ξανά το παρελθόν του. Ήταν λες κι έβλεπε μπροστά του φάντασμα. Λες και ο τρομερός ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, που ακόμα στοίχειωνε τους εφιάλτες του τις νύχτες, είχε απρόσμενα σηκωθεί από τον σκοτεινό του τάφο κι έστεκε τώρα εμπρός του.

"Ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε γιο!" ακούστηκε κάποιος από τους άντρες να διακόπτει την ηλεκτρισμένη ησυχία που επικρατούσε στο δωμάτιο.

Όμως ο αξιωματικός του ήξερε καλύτερα. Αλήθεια ήταν, πως κάποτε υπήρξε ένα παιδί…

Η σκέψη αυτή και μόνο προξένησε ένα σφίξιμο πνιγμού στα βάθη του λαιμού του. Με το θυμωμένο νεύμα του ανάγκασε το πλήθος των αντρών, που άρχισαν και πάλι να ζωντανεύουν μουρμουρίζοντας, να ησυχάσουν. Κάποια κεφάλια, που χώνονταν στην είσοδο να κάνουν χάζι, με μιας εξαφανίστηκαν. "Συ!" έσυρε άγρια φωνή σε κάποιον. "Μένεις εδώ αναπληρωτής στο πόστο μου." Σπρώχνοντας πέρα τον υπαξιωματικό του, έσφιξε μέσα στο σαν τανάλια χέρι του το μπράτσο του νέου, που ισχυριζόταν ότι ήταν γιος του Μόρζαν, φροντίζοντας όμως να κρατά απ' αυτόν την μεγαλύτερη δυνατή απόσταση. "Τούτος εδώ, έρχεται τώρα δα μαζί μου!"

"Πού τον πηγαίνεις, καπετάνιο;" Διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο υπαξιωματικός του, βλέποντας την λεία της δωροδοκίας να ξεφεύγει σε μια στιγμή μέσα απ' τα χέρια του. Ώρες ήταν τώρα, να κέρδιζε μονάχα ο αξιωματικός του κι αυτός ο ίδιος, που πήρε τον κόπο να οδηγήσει το κουτό θύμα μέχρι εκεί, να έχανε τα πάντα.

"Κατευθείαν στην αίθουσα του θρόνου" μούγκρισε ο αξιωματικός οδηγώντας γοργά τον νέο προς τα ενδότερα της ακρόπολης.

Αυτά ήταν όσα είχαν γίνει νωρίτερα το ίδιο πρωί. Τώρα ο Μέρταγκ καθόταν μόνος περιμένοντας στον κακοφωτισμένο, κρύο διάδρομο έξω απ' την αίθουσα του θρόνου. Μια ομάδα αυλικών κι ανώτερων αξιωματούχων στέκονταν σε κάποια απόσταση περιμένοντας υπομονετικά κι αυτοί ίσως για κάποια ακρόαση. Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε την καρδιά του να χτυπά γοργά σαν είδε τον αξιωματικό του φρουραρχείου, να βγαίνει από τις τεράστιες δίφυλλες πόρτες επιστρέφοντας κοντά του.

Ο άντρας στάθηκε μπροστά του και έκλινε το κεφάλι ελαφρά. "Ελπίζω να μην ξεχάσεις, άρχοντά μου, ότι εγώ ήμουν αυτός, που σε οδήγησα μπροστά στον βασιλιά μας." Κατόπιν του έγνεψε, να τον ακολουθήσει.

Λίγο αργότερα, γονατισμένος μπροστά στον θρόνο του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ο Μέρταγκ διηγήθηκε στον βασιλιά με λίγα λόγια την σύντομη ιστορία της ζωής του, ιστορία που με περίσσια προσοχή είχε σχεδιάσει κατά το ταξίδι του ερχομού του. Σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενά του δεν διατηρούσε καμία μνήμη από το μακρινό του παρελθόν και τον καιρό που έζησε σαν νήπιο στο κάστρο του πατέρα του, του Μόρζαν. Ούτε κι απ' το ταξίδι προς την Σούρντα θυμόταν κάτι. Όλη η ζωή του μέχρι πρόσφατα είχε κυλήσει θεωρώντας τον εαυτό του, όπως του είχαν πει, σαν τον μοναχογιό του Τόρνακ. Η μόνη γνώση που είχε για την μητέρα που τον γέννησε ήταν μονάχα το όνομά της, μιας και η μνήμη του δεν είχε καταφέρει να φυλάξει την παραμικρή εικόνα του προσώπου της γυναίκας. Μοναχά σαν ο Τόρνακ βάρυνε από την αρρώστια, πάνω στο νεκροκρέβατό του αποκάλυψε στον Μέρταγκ την πραγματική καταγωγή και το όνομα του φυσικού γονιού του. Μόλις ο Τόρνακ πέθανε, ο νέος αποφάσισε πως είχε φτάσει ο καιρός να ταξιδέψει ως την πρωτεύουσα· να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στον βασιλιά του· να θέσει το σπαθί και τις πολεμικές του δεξιότητες στην υπηρεσία του μονάρχη· να διεκδικήσει το όνομα, το μέλλον και την κληρονομιά του, σαν γιος του δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Ο βασιλιάς παρέμεινε σιωπηλός ακούγοντας με προσοχή την διήγηση αυτού του νέου. Η αλήθεια ήταν, πως η ηλικία του ταίριαζε μ' αυτήν που θα έπρεπε να έχει τώρα πια το αγόρι του Μόρζαν. Το όλο παρουσιαστικό του κι ο τρόπος που μιλούσε θύμιζαν λιγάκι εκείνον. Το όνομα επίσης 'Τόρνακ' αναμόχλευσε στον νου του την παλιά εκείνη ιστορία της εξαφάνισής του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε προσπαθήσει τότε ν' ανακαλύψει το παιδί και τον σωματοφύλακα που το είχε τόσο απρόσμενα απαγάγει. Είχε προσφέρει μεγάλες αμοιβές για πληροφορίες και είχε εξαπολύσει ξωπίσω τους ανθρωποκυνηγητό από στρατιώτες μαζί και κατασκόπους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, οι άνθρωποί του δεν είχαν κατορθώσει να βρουν το παραμικρό τους ίχνος και ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε υποθέσει, ότι, αφού οι φυγάδες είχαν χαθεί από προσώπου γης, ίσως το παιδί είχε πεθάνει· μπορεί και ο απαγωγέας.

Τα μαύρα μάτια του βασιλιά εξέτασαν εξονυχιστικά τον νέο. Σκούρες καστανές, μακριές μπούκλες πλαισίωναν ένα καθάριο πρόσωπο και τα τοξοτά του φρύδια σημάδευαν ένα περήφανο μέτωπο πάνω από τα λαμπερά του μάτια. Η μύτη και τα χείλη του, καθώς επίσης και το σχήμα των παρειών του έφερναν κάπως της γυναίκας που ονομαζόταν Σελίνα. Υπήρχε ακόμα εκεί και η υποψία του μικρού λακκίσκου, που σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις σημάδευε το χαμόγελό της. Ναι, τούτος εδώ θα μπορούσε μια χαρά να είναι ο χαμένος γιος του Μόρζαν.

Καθώς μιλούσε, το ένα φρύδι ανασηκωνόταν σε μια γνώριμη από παλιά, όλο έπαρση εκφραστική γκριμάτσα. Είχε ακριβώς το ίδιο ύφος με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, όταν ο βασιλιάς του ζήτησε τον λόγο, γιατί είχε κάποτε χαράξει το μονόγραμμά του στο πίσω μέρος του θρόνου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είχε ποτέ ξεχάσει την απόκριση του Μόρζαν. _"Μπορεί εσύ να κάθεσαι εκεί για πάντα και να προστάζεις! Ποτέ όμως να μην ξεχάσεις, ότι χωρίς εμένα και την βοήθεια που σου προσέφερα, ίσως να μην βρισκόσουν καν εδώ τώρα."_

Το ίδιο αποφασισμένο, επίμονο βλέμμα έβλεπε σ' αυτόν τον νέο. Ο ίδιος, γεμάτος κεκαλυμμένη απαίτηση τόνος εκείνης της φωνής, που είχε μιλήσει τότε, ακουγόταν για μια φορά ακόμα μπροστά στον θρόνο του. Τούτος εδώ, που μόλις είχε αφήσει πίσω του την άγουρη εφηβεία, βάδιζε σταθερά προς το ξεκίνημα της αντρικής ζωής του. Φαινόταν γνώστης της αξίας του κι έδειχνε να αναζητά με επιμονή και πείσμα τη θέση που του άρμοζε στον κόσμο. Χωρίς πολλά λόγια και περιττά λεκτικά στολίδια περιέγραψε την δεξιότητά του στα όπλα και όλες τις γνώσεις του. Έδειχνε σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του ξεχειλίζοντας από υγεία, δύναμη, αποφασιστικότητα. Όλο το παρουσιαστικό του κραύγαζε ότι ήταν ένας έξυπνος άνθρωπος, χρήσιμος και ικανός, που θα μπορούσε να προσφέρει τις καλύτερες υπηρεσίες στον βασιλιά του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αναζητούσε τέτοιους άντρες· φιλόδοξους, επίμονους, πιστούς. Ακόμα κι αν δεν διατεινόταν πως ήταν γιος του Μόρζαν, ο νέος αυτός του άρεσε. Κάτι απάνω του, του θύμιζε τα δικά του νεανικά χρόνια, τις δικές του φιλοδοξίες και τα ρίσκα που είχε πάρει για να φτάσει εδώ που ήταν τώρα.

Ο νέος είπε όσα είχε να πει χρησιμοποιώντας έναν πλούσιο, μα περιεκτικό λόγο, λόγο ανθρώπου μορφωμένου, κατόπιν σώπασε. Ο βασιλιάς επικεντρώθηκε απάνω του με προσοχή μεγάλη. Παρά την προφανή έπαρση που είχε επιδείξει, έμοιαζε ν' αντιλαμβάνεται καλά το πότε έπρεπε να μιλά, ή να σιωπά. Τώρα γονάτιζε μπροστά στον θρόνο ήσυχος, αναμένοντας τις αποφάσεις του βασιλέα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ άπλωσε τη διάνοιά του αγγίζοντας προσεκτικά τον νου του νέου, που ισχυριζόταν πως είναι γιος του Μόρζαν. Προτού τον σταματήσει το ισχυρό φράγμα που ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να υψώσει προστατεύοντας το μυαλό του, πρόλαβε ν' αντιληφθεί κάποιες εικόνες από το παρελθόν του, από την ζωή του στην Σούρντα. Παραξενεμένος για την δεξιότητα αυτή, ο βασιλιάς αποτραβήχτηκε. Ο νέος αυτός είχε διδαχτεί όσο λίγοι πώς να φυλά τα μυστικά του. Ο βασιλιάς τον κοίταξε με καχυποψία.

"Γιος του Μόρζαν… χμμ…" Θα ήταν εύκολο για τον Γκαλμπατόριξ να διαπεράσει μονομιάς τα φράγματα του νου του, να ελέγξει αν όσα έλεγε ήταν αληθινά ή ψέμα. Να εξετάσει μόνος του, αν η ζωή που ο νέος είχε περιγράψει ήταν αυτή που πράγματι είχε ζήσει. Να κλέψει όσα φύλαγε στα 'σώψυχά του. Να σιγουρέψει ότι η πίστη, που τόσο απλόχερα προσέφερε στο πρόσωπό του, αλήθευε. Παρ' όλα αυτά, αποφάσισε να μην το κάνει. Αγκιστρώνοντας τις δυο παλάμες του γερά στις σκαλισμένες άκριες από τα μπράτσα του θρόνου και σκύβοντας μπροστά, βρέθηκε σχεδόν πάνω από την κεφαλή του νέου. Υπήρχε κι άλλος τρόπος να διαπιστώσει, αν ήταν πράγματι ο γιος του Μόρζαν και το ήξερε καλά. "Καλοδεχόμαστε, την προσφορά και τις καλές προθέσεις " είπε με μειλίχιο τόνο στον νέο. "Η πίστη κι η αφοσίωση απλόχερα αμείβονται με την αγάπη μας, όπως η αγνωμοσύνη και η προδοσία πάντοτε συναντώνται με την αμείλικτη εκδίκησή μας. Όμως θα πρέπει να είμαστε σίγουροι, ότι οι λόγοι σου αληθεύουν, πως είσαι γιος του προσφιλέστατου συντρόφου μας και φίλου. Αν είσαι πράγματι αυτός που διατείνεσαι πως είσαι, τότε είναι σίγουρο, πολύ καλά γνωρίζεις, πως το παιδί του Μόρζαν έφερε πάνω του ένα σημάδι. Σημάδι μοναδικό, που το ξεχώριζε απ' όλους."

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων, τα χείλη του Μέρταγκ σφίχτηκαν. Το κεφάλι τινάχτηκε με θιγμένη περηφάνια. Το βλέμμα σκοτείνιασε και τα μάτια – χωρίς να κοιτούν το σήμερα, παρά ένα αδυσώπητο χθες που προτιμούσε να ξεχάσει – καρφώθηκαν πάνω στα σκαλιά του βάθρου, που ύψωνε το επίπεδο του βασιλικού θρόνου απ' αυτό των κοινών θνητών τούτου του κόσμου. Θα ήταν ψέμα το ότι δεν αιφνιδιάστηκε. Ποτέ δεν πέρασε απ' το μυαλό του, ότι ο βασιλιάς θα γνώριζε για την παλιά αυτή πληγή… Γιατί ήταν σίγουρος, σ' αυτήν αναφερόταν. "Μεγαλειότατε, υπάρχει πράγματι κάποιο σημάδι" αποκρίθηκε μόλις ξανάβρε τη φωνή του.

Ο βασιλιάς τεντώθηκε με προσμονή. Σηκώθηκε ολόρθος ξεδιπλώνοντας το παράστημά του μπροστά στον θρόνο. Ο ευρύς του θώρακας και οι φαρδιές του πλάτες σκέπασαν σχεδόν τον νέο που παρέμενε γονατισμένος μπρος του. Άπλωσε προς αυτόν επίμονα το χέρι ζητώντας… αδημονώντας… απαιτώντας…

"Περιμένουμε την ρητή σου δήλωση!" πρόσταξε. Κατόπιν οι σκούρες ίριδες στο βλέμμα του έλαμψαν παράξενα, σαν δύο κάρβουνα αναμμένα που σπίθιζαν γεμάτα προσμονή. "Αν και βέβαια η επιθυμία μας να εξετάσουμε την αλήθεια με τα ίδια μας τα μάτια είναι μεγάλη" πρόσθεσε. "Αν είσαι πράγματι ο Μέρταγκ, ο γιος του Μόρζαν, θα σου είναι εύκολο να ικανοποιήσεις το απλό αίτημά μας. Εμπρός λοιπόν! Έχεις την άδειά μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ ίσιωσε το κορμί, μα φρόντισε να κρατά ακόμα το βλέμμα του χαμηλωμένο μπροστά στον θρόνο. "Όπως επιθυμείτε, μεγαλειότατε." Με κινήσεις αποφασιστικές άνοιξε το χιτώνιο κι απαλλάχτηκε από τα βαριά του ρούχα μένοντας μονάχα με το πουκάμισο. Έλυσε τα κορδόνια γυμνώνοντας τη ράχη του, αφήνοντας να φανεί ολοκάθαρα η παλιά πληγή, που χώριζε το πανωκόρμι του στα δυο. Όπως είχε κάνει μπροστά στον Άτζιχαντ, έτσι και τώρα ξεσκέπασε το μυστικό του στον Γκαλμπατόριξ μισογυρίζοντας για να φανεί η ουλή, που ξεκινούσε από τον ώμο του, απλωνόταν διαγώνια χωρίζοντας τους μύες της ράχης του στα δύο, για να χαθεί κάτω απ' τη ζώνη του προς τον γοφό του. Άκουσε τις βαριές μπότες του βασιλιά να κροτούν πάνω στα πέτρινα σκαλιά του βάθρου, καθώς αυτός πλησίαζε κατεβαίνοντας από τον θρόνο του. Για μερικές στιγμές ένιωσε ακόμα και την καυτή του ανάσα κοντά στο παγωμένο, γυμνό του δέρμα και έκλεισε τα μάτια, καθώς η ταραχή αναμίχθηκε μέσα του μ' ένα παράξενο συναίσθημα ντροπής. Αυτή η ουλή, όσο σκληρά κι αν παιδευόταν να ξεχάσει, σημάδευε για πάντα την ζωή του.

Ο βασιλιάς εξέτασε για ώρα από κοντά το αποτέλεσμα της παλιάς αυτής αγωνίας. Το τραύμα είχε σημαδέψει για τα καλά το παιδικό σώμα και με τα χρόνια, όπως μεγάλωνε το αγόρι, είχε απλωθεί σε πλάτος. Ακόμα ξεχώριζαν καθαρά οι παλιές ραφές που έκλεισαν τα χείλη της βαθιάς πληγής διατηρώντας άγριους κόμπους ανά διαστήματα, διακόπτοντας την πλατιά, ακανόνιστη γραμμή από ρυτιδιασμένο, ροδόχρωμο δέρμα πάνω στην υγιή και λεία σταρένια επιδερμίδα της μυώδους πλάτης του. Ναι, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία! Η έκταση του τραύματος ήταν τέτοια, όπως ακριβώς θα έπρεπε να δείχνει αυτό μετά από τόσα χρόνια. Η ουλή, η ομοιότητα του νέου με τον Μόρζαν – αλλά και την γυναίκα – δεν άφηνε καμία αμφιβολία. Εδώ μπροστά του στεκόταν ο αληθινός ο Μέρταγκ, ο γιος εκείνου.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έπιασε το ρούχο και σκέπασε προσεκτικά την γύμνια του νέου. Κατόπιν τον γύρισε προς την μεριά του κρατώντας τον από τους ώμους κι απόθεσε με τα κρύα του χείλη πάνω στο μέτωπό του ένα φιλί. "Καλώς ήλθες στην Ουρου'μπαιην, Μέρταγκ, γιε του Μόρζαν. Ω, παιδί του συντρόφου μας και καλύτερού μας φίλου, σε είχαμε χάσει χρόνους πριν και τώρα με χαρά σε ξαναβρίσκουμε. Είσαι καλοδεχούμενος στο σπιτικό μας, εκεί όπου ανήκεις και όπου πάντοτε θα απολαμβάνεις την χάρη και την καλή μας θέληση. Από εδώ και πέρα θα σε αντιμετωπίζουμε σαν έναν δικό μας άνθρωπο, που η θέση του βρίσκεται κοντά μας. Κάποιον στον οποίο θα χορηγούμε απλόχερα την στήριξη και αρωγή μας, παρέχοντας συμπαράσταση σε κάθε βήμα της ζωής του."

Όλα όσα υποσχέθηκε ο βασιλιάς την μέρα εκείνη φρόντισε να γίνουν πραγματικότητα και άλλα περισσότερα ακόμα. Παραχωρήθηκαν στον Μέρταγκ πολυτελή δωμάτια για την διαμονή του και υπηρέτες για να φροντίζουν όλες τις ανάγκες του. Αρχοντικά ρούχα γέμισαν την γκαρνταρόμπα του και πλούσια γεύματα το τραπέζι του. Του δόθηκαν ακριβά όπλα εξαίρετης κατασκευής, καθώς επίσης κι ένα πανέμορφο, πολεμικό άλογο σπάνιας ράτσας, όλα δωρίσματα του βασιλιά. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κανόνισε ακόμα να αναλάβουν την εκπαίδευσή του οι καλύτεροι δάσκαλοι της πρωτεύουσας συμπληρώνοντας τις γνώσεις του. Αφού κανονίστηκαν όλα όσα άρμοζαν στον γόνο ενός ευγενή, άφησε τον νέο γενικά στην ησυχία του, χωρίς να δείχνει φανερά πως ασχολείται με το πρόσωπό του περισσότερο απ' όσο ασχολούνταν με τον όποιον άλλον αυλικό του. Όμως παρά το γεγονός αυτό, ο Μέρταγκ πάντοτε είχε την αίσθηση, ότι τα μαύρα μάτια του βασιλιά ήσαν διαρκώς στραμμένα πάνω του παρακολουθώντας συστηματικά την κάθε ημέρα της ζωής του.

.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ βούτηξε την άκρη του χηνόφτερου στο βαθύσκουρο μελάνι και προσεκτικά στράγγισε το περίσσευμα στα χείλη του μελανοδοχείου. Με την αργή, καλλιγραφική του γραφή βάλθηκε να χαράζει επιτήδεια τις λέξεις πάνω στον πάπυρο. Έξω ήταν σούρουπο κι αυτός βρισκόταν στα ιδιαίτερα δωμάτιά του καθισμένος μπροστά στο όμορφο γραφείο με τα σκαλισμένα λεοντοπόδαρα, που τα γαμψά τους νύχια χώνονταν στο παχύ χαλί που κάλυπτε τα πέτρινα πατώματα. Επίτηδες κρατώντας μακριά τις σκέψεις του από την Ναζουάντα και τους Βάρντεν, για λόγους ασφάλειας της αποστολής του, είχε βαλθεί να καταγράφει με επιμονή όλα όσα τον εντυπωσίαζαν από την νέα ζωή του στο παλάτι. Από τον πρώτο καιρό που ήρθε στην πρωτεύουσα, αποτύπωνε πάνω στο χαρτί τις εντυπώσεις του από το κάστρο της ακρόπολης, τις οχυρώσεις των τειχών, την αυλή και τους αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Με την πεποίθηση, ότι ίσως κάποτε αυτές οι πληροφορίες θα του χρειάζονταν περιέγραφε όλα όσα έβλεπε, μάθαινε ή άκουγε να λέγονται τριγύρω. Αποφεύγοντας να αναφέρει ονόματα, ή ό,τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να θέσει σε κίνδυνο την ζωή κάποιου, συγκέντρωνε κεκαλυμμένα τις πληροφορίες που επαναλάμβαναν αυθόρμητα οι στρατιώτες και αξιωματικοί που συναντούσε στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης. Άλλες φορές ανακατευόταν ανάμεσα στους ευγενείς που τριγυρνούσαν στις βασιλικές αίθουσες παρακολουθώντας με προσοχή τις συζητήσεις και τα σχόλια τους.

Σκοπός του αρχικού σχεδιασμού του ήταν να βρίσκεται πάντοτε κοντά στον βασιλιά, αλλά, πέρα από τις πρώτες υποσχέσεις εκείνου και την πεποίθηση του Μέρταγκ, ότι συστηματικά παρακολουθούσε την εξέλιξη του νέου στην αυλή του, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν φάνηκε να δείχνει κάποιο ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον για το άτομό του. Ίσως αιτία να ήταν η πολύχρονη ζωή του βασιλιά, που αιωνόβιος τώρα πια για τίποτε δεν βιαζόταν, παρά περίμενε κι εξέταζε την κατάλληλη στιγμή και ευκαιρία για όλα. Ο κόσμος φαινόταν να κινείται γύρω του πολύ πιο αργά απ' ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε συνηθίσει. Κανένας όμως δεν έδειχνε να προβληματίζεται γι' αυτό το γεγονός, παρά όλοι, παρά τις εφήμερες ζωές του, έμοιαζαν ν' απολαμβάνουν την ραθυμία της αυλής του.

Οι μέρες κυλούσαν για τον Μέρταγκ πληθωρικά γεμάτες. Άλλοτε παρακολουθούσε τα ανώτερα μαθήματα των εκπαιδευτών του απορροφώντας γνώσεις και άλλοτε κατέβαινε στην αυλή, για να εξασκηθεί με το σπαθί του, ή το τόξο, παρέα με τους βασιλικούς φρουρούς. Ακόμα όμως δεν είχε κατορθώσει, όπως σκόπευε, να γίνει έμπιστος στο πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ κι αυτό πολύ τον προβλημάτιζε.

Μία ακόμα ανησυχία του Μέρταγκ ήταν ότι, κατά τις εβδομάδες που είχε περάσει στην ακρόπολη, δεν είχε κατορθώσει να συναντήσει τον σύνδεσμο που οι Βάρντεν είχαν υποδείξει. Απ' όσα ο Άτζιχαντ του είχε πει, αυτός ο άντρας εργαζόταν στο παλάτι. Όσο όμως κι αν διακριτικά τον έψαξε, ο άνθρωπος απλά δεν υπήρχε. Ο Μέρταγκ ανησυχούσε για την τύχη του, δεν εμπιστευόταν όμως κανέναν τόσο, ώστε να ζητήσει γι' αυτόν πληροφορίες.

Εκτός από αυτόν, τον χαμένο πράκτορα, υπήρχαν και δύο ακόμα πρόσωπα εμπιστοσύνης του Άτζιχαντ, που ζούσαν στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Ο Μέρταγκ θέλησε να τους αναζητήσει ισχυριζόμενος στους φρουρούς της πύλης, ότι επιθυμούσε να γνωρίσει την πρωτεύουσα της αυτοκρατορίας. Σύντομα όμως διαπίστωσε, ότι οι επισκέψεις γι' αυτόν στην πόλη ήταν δυσχερείς, έως απαγορευμένες. Την πρώτη φορά που ζήτησε να τριγυρίσει στα μέρη έξω από την τειχισμένη ακρόπολη, η άδεια του δόθηκε κατόπιν διστακτικής συναίνεσης του βασιλιά και αφού πρώτα τον συνόδευσαν, για λόγους ασφαλείας, ένοπλα μέλη της φρουράς του. Την δεύτερη, που στην κυριολεξία δραπέτευσε κρυφά, διαπίστωσε ότι πράκτορες του Γκαλμπατόριξ τον πήραν το κατόπι ακολουθώντας τον όπου κι αν πήγε, προφανώς για να αναφέρουν αργότερα στον κύριό τους τις κινήσεις του. Έτσι περιορίστηκε απλά να δει τα αξιοθέατα, αφήνοντας την έρευνα σχετικά με τους συνδέσμους των Βάρντεν για κάποια άλλη, πιο πρόσφορη ευκαιρία στο μέλλον.

Συνέχιζε λοιπόν να περνά τις μέρες του στο κάστρο της ακρόπολης, αφομοιώνοντας όσα έπεφταν στην αντίληψή του από τους αυλικούς του βασιλιά για τις δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας και για τα μυστικά των οχυρώσεων της πρωτεύουσας. Τα πλούτη και η πολυτέλεια που ξεδιπλώνονταν γύρω του διόλου τον επηρέαζαν. Αντίθετα, επέμενε στην μετρημένη ζωή που είχε ως τώρα συνηθίσει. Ρουφούσε όμως άπληστα τις γνώσεις που του μετέδιδαν οι δάσκαλοί του κι οι πλούσιες βιβλιοθήκες του παλατιού ήταν ο χώρος που συνήθως περνούσε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο του διαβάζοντας. Τα ιστορικά κείμενα που ανακάλυπτε γραμμένα σε παλιά χειρόγραφα τον ενδιέφεραν, αν και ενδόμυχα αμφέβαλε για την αξία τους, σαν πιθανά κατασκευάσματα του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Άλλες πάλι φορές η αλήθεια ήταν τόσο επιτήδεια κρυμμένη πίσω από λόγια αμφίσημα δοσμένα, που ξεδίπλωναν μπροστά του ιστορίες για αρχαίους δράκους, ξωτικά και καβαλάρηδες, ώστε αργούσε να κοιμηθεί τις νύχτες διαβάζοντάς τα.

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε την πένα στην θήκη εναπόθεσης του γραφείου του και στερέωσε προσεκτικά ανοικτό τον πάπυρο, επιτρέποντας να στεγνώσει το μελάνι. Οι κρύες μέρες του χειμώνα είχαν περάσει και έξω μια μπουμπουκιασμένη άνοιξη σκόρπιζε τις γλυκές ευωδιές του μυρωδάτου κήπου στην ατμόσφαιρα. Τα τελευταία χρώματα του σούρουπου έσβηναν στο βαθυκύανο της δύσης πέρα στον ορίζοντα, καθώς η νύχτα βιαζόταν να σκεπάσει την πολύβουη πόλη. Η εσωτερική αυλή του παλατιού είχε ήδη φωτιστεί ανά τακτά διαστήματα με την λάμψη των πυρσών, που το φως τους τρεμόσβηνε στο φύσημα του ανέμου. Οι σκοποί της πρώτης νυχτερινής βάρδιας είχαν πάρει λίγο πριν τις θέσεις τους φυλάγοντας το κάστρο και η απόσταση έσβηνε τον κρότο από τις μπότες των ανδρών της περιπόλου πάνω στις πλάκες. Από το σημείο που βρίσκονταν τα διαμερίσματα του Μέρταγκ, μπορούσε να βλέπει ένα τμήμα των εξωτερικών τειχών της ακρόπολης. Απ' το παράθυρό του διέκρινε το μεταλλικό, θαμπό λαμπύρισμα του κράνους κάποιου που κινήθηκε ανάμεσα στις επάλξεις, το σκοτεινό περίγραμμα κάποιων άλλων που ακίνητοι φρουρούσαν, την φιγούρα ενός αξιωματικού που πηγαινοερχόταν ελέγχοντας τους άντρες, αν στέκονταν στις ορισμένες αποστάσεις στις σκοπιές τους.

Πέρα από τα τείχη απλωνόταν η μεγάλη πόλη, που λίγο-λίγο ησύχαζε καθώς το μούχρωμα του ουρανού την σκέπαζε. Ένα νυχτοπούλι έκρωξε δυνατά ζυγίζοντας το βάρος του στα φτερά του, πετώντας από τις ταράτσες του παλατιού προς τα κάτω. Ο διαπεραστικός ήχος της φωνής του έσκισε τη σιγαλιά καθώς γλιστρούσε πάνω απ' τα οχυρώματα της ακρόπολης προς τις πέρα συνοικίες της Ουρου'μπαίην. Η πόλη… Η λαχτάρα του νέου να ξεστρατίσει προς τα σοκάκια της ήταν μεγάλη. Θα ήθελε να μπορούσε να πετάξει κι αυτός ελεύθερος στις κάτω γειτονιές της. Να ανακατευτεί με τους μεροκαματιάρηδες, που γύριζαν τέτοια ώρα σπίτια τους μετά από την κοπιαστική δουλειά της μέρας, άγνωστος και αυτός ανάμεσα σε αγνώστους. Να γινόταν ν' αντάλλαζε δυο λόγια με όσους άλλους έκαναν πρωτύτερα μια στάση πίνοντας μια μπύρα στις ταβέρνες. Ήθελε να μπορούσε να ψάξει ανενόχλητος για τους ανθρώπους του Άτζιχαντ. Πολύς καιρός είχε κυλήσει από την άφιξή του και οι Βάρντεν δεν είχαν ακόμα νέα του. Όσο για εκείνη… _την Ναζουάντα_ … σίγουρα κάθε που τον αναλογιζόταν, θ' ανησυχούσε και…

Έδιωξε βιαστικά την σκέψη της κοπέλας από τον νου του. Όσο λιγότερο επαναλάμβανε μέσα του ονόματα όπως Ναζουάντα, Άτζιχαντ και Βάρντεν, τόσο ήταν ασφαλέστερο για εκείνον και για όλους. Όμως η καρδιά του σχιζόταν μακριά της και η επιθυμία του γι' αυτήν ολοένα μεγάλωνε· πόσο μάλλον αφού απαγόρευε στον εαυτό του ν' αναθυμάται παρήγορα τις πιο ιδιαίτερες στιγμές τους. Με προσπάθεια μεγάλη τράβηξε τον νου του από τ' αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, μα η λαχτάρα που ένιωθε μέσα του γι' αυτήν παρέμεινε να σφυροκοπάει την ψυχή του. Το μέρος γύρω του δεν τον χωρούσε και η ανάγκη να ξεχάσει την κοπέλα τον έκανε να εγκαταλείψει το δωμάτιο αναζητώντας την παρηγοριά στους κήπους.

Καθώς διέσχιζε την αυλή, δεύτερες σκέψεις τον έκαναν ν' αλλάξει γνώμη και τράβηξε κατά τους στάβλους. Νωρίτερα το ίδιο απόγευμα, ο προγυμναστής των αλόγων τον είχε ενημερώσει, ότι η εκγύμναση του πουλαριού του πήγαινε περίφημα. Η απόφαση να ελέγξει, αν οι σταβλίτες το φρόντιζαν όπως του άξιζε, μπήκε στον νου του. Όταν έφτασε εκεί όμως, άλλαξε και πάλι γνώμη. Το όμορφο αλογάκι ησύχαζε μέσα στο παχνί του, ξέχωρα απ' όλα τα άλλα κι ο Μέρταγκ δεν θέλησε να το ανησυχήσει. Στάθηκε λίγα λεπτά παράμερα παρατηρώντας το, καθησυχάζοντας μ' ένα του νεύμα τον σταβλίτη, που βλέποντάς τον τινάχτηκε ολόρθος, προτού στρέψει ξανά να φύγει με βήμα αργό. Τι κρίμα που ως τώρα δεν του είχε επιτραπεί να βγει στον κάμπο έξω από την πρωτεύουσα, να καλπάσει ελεύθερος παρέα με τον καινούριο του φίλο κόντρα στον άνεμο! Απ' ότι όμως οι σύντροφοί του στην εξάσκηση των όπλων του είχαν πει, τα καλοκαίρια ο μεγαλειότατος διοργάνωνε πολλά κυνήγια. Θα είχε λοιπόν τις ευκαιρίες του.

Τα βήματά του τον οδήγησαν τυχαία σε μία από τις πίσω αυλές του κάστρου, κοντά στους παλιούς, έρημους πια κοιτώνες της φρουράς, που εδώ και χρόνους δεν είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί, παρά ενίοτε σαν αποθήκες. Κάποιοι είχαν βιαστεί να τον πληροφορήσουν, ότι στρατιώτες κι υπηρέτες απέφευγαν συστηματικά αυτό το μέρος θεωρώντας στοιχειωμένα τα παλιά κτίσματα. Ανά καιρούς ακούγονταν να έρχονται από κει κρότοι παράξενοι, αλλόκοτα μουρμουρητά κι ανθρώπινες στριγκλιές, που παρέσερνε ο άνεμος. Κατά τις μέρες τις παλιές, απ' όσο έλεγαν, τότε που ο βασιλιάς αποφάσιζε τακτικά ομαδικές εκκαθαρίσεις των εχθρών του, τα υπόγεια είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί σαν χώροι βασανιστηρίων και κελιά κράτησης. Το μέρος ήταν ασύχναστο και απωθητικό συνάμα. Τα ερημωμένα, πέτρινα κτίσματα χώριζαν στενοί, αφώτιστοι διάδρομοι, που απάτητοι και απομονωμένοι γέμιζαν με σκουπίδια που παρέσερνε ο άνεμος.

Στο γεγονός ότι δεν είδε κοντά κάποια σκοπιά, ο Μέρταγκ έκρινε πως οι αποθήκες ήσαν άδειες, μιας και κανένας δύσμοιρος δεν φυλασσόταν τώρα πια εκεί φυλακισμένος. Ο τόπος αυτός, που απωθούσε κατά την διάρκεια της μέρας, πόσο μάλλον την νύχτα, έκανε την ήδη βαριά του διάθεση να ζητά να τον αποφύγει. Πάνω όμως που ετοιμαζόταν να στρέψει πίσω στη πολυσύχναστη αυλή, πρόσεξε μια ανθρώπινη σκιά να ξεκολλά από τον αρχαίο γωνιόλιθο και τρέχοντας γοργά να κρύβεται κάτω απ' την χαμηλή αψίδα μιας εισόδου. Την επόμενη στιγμή, το μουντό φως από ένα αναμμένο λαδοφάναρο σκορπίστηκε ένα γύρω, φωτίζοντας την αντρική φιγούρα που το κράταγε. Ο άγνωστος κοίταξε προσεκτικά προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις και με βήμα αποφασιστικό εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στους παλιούς στρατώνες. Στο λίγο φως του φαναριού ο Μέρταγκ πρόλαβε να δει μια στάλα το παρουσιαστικό του, που φάνηκε γνωστό.

"Τροντ!" φώναξε τρέχοντας ξωπίσω του γεμάτος περιέργεια. "Τροντ Βέγκαρντσσον! Είσαι εσύ;" Ο νεαρός αξιωματικός ήταν γνωστός του. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές που διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη στην αυλή της εξάσκησης και είχαν επίσης αναλωθεί σε μακρύωρες συζητήσεις σχετικά με το κυνήγι.

Ο άντρας κοντοστάθηκε και πισωγύρισε σκεπάζοντας το φανάρι που κρατούσε με την άκρη του μανδύα του. "Α, Μόρζανσσον!" Αν ο Τροντ είχε εκπλαγεί, που ξαφνικά τον έβλεπε εκεί, φρόντισε μια χαρά να μην το δείξει. "Με έπιασες στα πράσα" του είπε μόνο με ύφος εύθυμο. Ο νεαρός αξιωματικός περίμενε τον Μέρταγκ να πλησιάσει. " Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να ελπίζω, ότι δεν θα σου ξεφύγει τίποτε στον βασιλιά, ούτε σε άλλον κανέναν από τους ανωτέρους;" τον ρώτησε όταν ήρθε κοντά του, χρησιμοποιώντας σιγανή φωνή και συνωμοτικό ύφος. "Φεύγω μεθαύριο, βλέπεις, κι αυτή η νύχτα είναι η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία."

Ο Μέρταγκ τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτος. "Τελευταία… ευκαιρία;" Τι ακριβώς εννοούσε ο Τροντ μ' αυτό που έλεγε; Σαν να μην ήταν ήδη παράξενο το ότι τριγυρνούσε νυχτιάτικα στο ερημικό αυτό μέρος, ντυμένος κι έτοιμος για... πού αλήθεια;

"Δεν τα 'μαθες;" Ο ευδιάθετος τόνος του αξιωματικού δήλωνε ότι είχε ήδη καταναλώσει, λίαν επιεικώς, διπλάσια απ' την αναλογούσα μερίδα του κρασιού του. "Θα συνοδεύσω τους νεοσύλλεκτους στο Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο βασιλιάς μας αποφάσισε να διπλοενισχύσει εκεί τις φρουρές της πόλης. Πάντα φοβόταν κάποια επέμβαση των ξωτικών στα εδάφη μας. Κρίνει ότι πολύ χρόνο έχουν κάτσει ήσυχα μέσα στα δάση τους. Αν αληθεύει, ότι οι Βάρντεν κάτι μαγειρεύουν, ο μεγαλειότατος δεν θα ήθελε διπλά προβλήματα και μάλιστα το ένα απ' αυτά να συμβεί αιφνίδια στις πλάτες του.

Ακούγοντας ο Μέρταγκ την λέξη 'Βάρντεν' έδωσε προσοχή στα λεγόμενα του άλλου. Αχ, να βρισκόταν τρόπος να μεταφέρει στους επαναστάτες όσα τώρα άκουγε! "Τι σχέση έχει το ταξίδι σου στο Γκίλ'ιντ με την παρουσία σου στους έρημους στρατώνες;" ρώτησε προσεκτικά διαλέγοντας την ερώτηση.

Ο Τροντ τον κοίταξε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν. "Μιας και με ανακάλυψες, έλα να σου δείξω. Ακολούθα όμως δίχως θόρυβο, αλλιώς από αύριο θ' ακούγονται και νέες ιστορίες για φαντάσματα." Ο αξιωματικός ακούμπησε το δάχτυλο στα χείλη ζητώντας την σιωπή του Μέρταγκ, κατόπιν σήκωσε το φανάρι του ψηλότερα και του έγνεψε να προχωρήσει πίσω του.

Βάδισαν παρέα σ' έναν στενό διάδρομο, που δεξιά του εκτεινόταν η μεγάλη κάμαρα, που κάποτε στέγασε τη φρουρά κι αριστερά η τραπεζαρία, που έτρωγαν οι άντρες. Η μυρωδιά από καυσόξυλα και βρασμένη λαχανόσουπα είχε ποτίσει τους τοίχους και τα ξύλινα πατώματα και ο συνδυασμός με την απλωμένη παντού σκόνη, προκαλούσε τσούξιμο στα ρουθούνια. Εκεί όπου ο διάδρομος τελείωνε, μια κατηφορική, στριφτή σκάλα ξετυλιγόταν και οι δύο νέοι κατέβηκαν πατώντας προσεκτικά τα γλιστερά, πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια. Το υπόγειο ήταν χωρισμένο σε μικροσκοπικά κελιά, φραγμένα με χαμηλές σιδεριές για εισόδους. Για να μπει κανείς σ' αυτούς τους χώρους έπρεπε να σκύψει, να συρθεί σχεδόν επάνω στο χωματένιο πάτωμα. Η προηγούμενη μυρωδιά καμένου, εδώ κάτω χειροτέρευε. Μια οσμή αίματος και σαπισμένης σάρκας, δυσωδία θανάτου κι αποσύνθεσης πλανιόταν ακόμα στον μπαγιάτικο αέρα. Ο Μέρταγκ φαντάστηκε την φρίκη και την απελπισία των ανθρώπων, που είχαν κάποτε ριχτεί εκεί μέσα, για να βασανιστούν ή να πεθάνουν. Τα άδεια κελιά ήσαν σφραγισμένα, στο κεντρικό μονάχα η σιδεριά ήταν τραβηγμένη προς τα έξω. Το ζοφερό άνοιγμα έχασκε σαν είσοδος του κάτω κόσμου.

"Εκεί μέσα!" Έδειξε ο Τροντ προς το άνοιγμα προτρέποντάς τον, φωτίζοντας με το φανάρι του το εσωτερικό του.

Ο Μέρταγκ τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτος και ταυτόχρονα υποψιασμένος. Αν ο Βέγκαρντσσον ήταν σταλμένος από εχθρούς, για να τον παρασύρει… Ο βασιλιάς είχε σε ένα πράγμα δίκιο απόλυτο! Στο να είναι διπλά και τρίδιπλα προσεκτικός για την ασφάλειά του Μέρταγκ. Ο Μόρζαν είχε πραγματικά πολλούς εχθρούς και κάποιοι ίσως κρατούσαν άσβεστη την δίψα για εκδίκηση. Έσκυψε προσεκτικά προς την τραβηγμένη σιδεριά και, φέρνοντας ασυναίσθητα το χέρι στη ζώνη, όπου είχε πάντα περασμένο το στιλέτο του, έριξε μια ματιά στο εσωτερικό του κελιού, πανέτοιμος να αμυνθεί, αν χρειαζόταν. Από τα χείλη του συντρόφου του αντήχησε ένα αυθάδικο γελάκι, ενώ ο χώρος μέσα τον εξέπληξε. Ήταν παράδοξα καθαρός, στρωμένος με χώμα καλά πατημένο και μεγαλύτερος απ' τους υπόλοιπους. Αν κάποιος έσκυβε να μπει, σίγουρα μετά θα κατάφερνε να σταθεί σχεδόν ολόρθος. Στον πίσω τοίχο διακρινόταν καθαρά ένα βαρύ, αψιδωτό θυρόφυλλο, σφραγισμένο με σιδερένια, χοντρή αμπάρα.

"Δεν πρόκειται για φυλακή" δήλωσε ο Τροντ μ' ένα θρασύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη. Η εντύπωση που προξενούσε ο χώρος στον νεότερο σύντροφό του, τον έκανε να σκεφτεί ότι είχε καταφέρει να εντυπωσιάσει τον γιο του Μόρζαν. Αν αναλάμβανε ο ίδιος να τον καθοδηγεί, ο μικρός θα ακολουθούσε τα βήματά του σαν το κουτάβι. Αργότερα, όταν η φιλία μαζί του σιγουρευόταν, μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να έλεγε κάποιον καλό λόγο στον βασιλιά για το άτομό του. "Πρόκειται, φίλε μου, για την είσοδο – ή αν θες, την έξοδο – προς την ευδαιμονία" συνέχισε ικανοποιημένος. Στο παραξενεμένο βλέμμα που του έριξε ο μικρότερος, βάλθηκε να εξηγήσει. "Πίσω απ' αυτήν την πόρτα υπάρχει ένας στενός και χαμηλός διάδρομος, που οδηγεί έξω από τα τείχη της ακρόπολης. Μιας λοιπόν κι αύριο είναι η τελευταία μου νύχτα στην Ουρου'μπαίην και δεν προβλέπεται να επιστρέψω για καιρό, ευκαιρία είναι σήμερα για μια επίσκεψη στην κάτω πόλη."

Ο Τροντ έσκυψε περνώντας απ' το αψιδωτό άνοιγμα στον χώρο του υπόγειου κελιού και το φως του λαδοφάναρου που κρατούσε φώτισε και την τελευταία λεπτομέρεια του στενόχωρου μέρους. Ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να τον ακολουθήσει. Η ιδέα, ότι υπήρχε κάποια ανέλεγκτη έξοδος από την ακρόπολη, που οδηγούσε προς την πόλη, του είχε εξάψει το ενδιαφέρον. Το ξύλο που έκλεινε την άλλη πόρτα δεν έδειχνε τόσο παλιό όσο το υπόλοιπο χτίσμα κι η σιδερένια αμπάρα φαινόταν καλά διατηρημένη.

"Κανείς δεν ξέρει πότε ανοίχτηκε η σήραγγα" είπε ο Τροντ στον Μέρταγκ. "Κάποιοι εικάζουν, πως ήταν δίοδος των φρουρών από και προς τα τείχη, κατά τις χιονισμένες μέρες των χειμώνων. Άλλοι λένε, ότι φυλακισμένα ξωτικά έσκαψαν βαθιά, με την ελπίδα να εύρουν την ελευθερία τους και τον δρόμο προς τα πυκνά τους δάση, αλλά οι δεσμοφύλακές τους, τους σταμάτησαν. Οι στρατιώτες πάλι κράτησαν την γνώση του τούνελ μυστική, για να μπορούν να μπαινοβγαίνουν όποτε ήθελαν." Ο Τροντ έριξε το φως του φανού του πάνω στην πόρτα φωτίζοντας την βαριά αμπάρα. Κατόπιν γύρισε και πάλι προς την μεριά του Μέρταγκ. "Ένα είναι πάντως σίγουρο. Αυτός που θα διαβεί αυτήν την είσοδο, βρίσκει εύκολα τον δρόμο του προς τις ταβέρνες και τα πορνεία της πρωτεύουσας" είπε. "Λίγοι γνωρίζουμε το γεγονός, μα μιας και μ' ανακάλυψες, καλύτερο το θεωρώ να μπάσω κι εσένα στην παρέα μας παίρνοντάς σε υπό την προστασία μου, παρά να σε αφήσω πίσω, να κάνεις και να λες μετά… διάφορα." Ο Τροντ φώτισε το πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ με τον φανό του. Τα μάτια του αξιωματικού έλαμπαν και τα χείλη είχαν συσπαστεί σ' ένα υπεροπτικό χαμόγελο. Προφανώς εκείνο που εννοούσε ήταν, πως αν ο Μέρταγκ έβγαινε κρυφά μαζί του έξω, μετά θα ήταν τόσο ένοχος, όσο κι ο ίδιος. Ακόμα κι αν περνούσε απ' το μυαλό του, ποτέ δεν θα τολμούσε να τον καταδώσει. Ιδίως αν η συντροφιά του κι οι εμπειρίες που μοιράζονταν, γινόταν απαραίτητες στον γιο του Μόρζαν. "Αν έρθεις τώρα δα μαζί μου, γνωρίζω ένα μέρος, που έχει καλό κρασί και κάτι κορίτσια…" Ο Τροντ φίλησε τα ενωμένα δάχτυλά του, κατόπιν άνοιξε την παλάμη, όπως θα άνοιγε στο φως ένα μπουμπούκι τριαντάφυλλου. "Έλα μαζί και δεν θα χάσεις. Το μόνο εμπόδιο ανάμεσα σ' εμάς και την χαρά μας, ο μόνος κόπος αν θες, είναι το σήκωμα αυτής εδώ της αμπάρας. Αν και βεβαίως θα… 'κοπιάσουμε' κι αργότερα, αλλά είναι γλυκός αυτός ο κόπος."

Ο αξιωματικός γέλασε με το ευφυολόγημά του και κάρφωσε την ξιπασμένη του ματιά στο πρόσωπο του νέου. Σαν δεν είδε άμεση ανταπόκριση από την μεριά του, ακούμπησε το λαδοφάναρο στο χωματένιο πάτωμα και βιάστηκε να σηκώσει την αμπάρα στερεώνοντάς την μετά ορθή στον δίπλα τοίχο. Αν ο γιος του Μόρζαν έβλεπε τον δρόμο ανοιχτό μπροστά του, σίγουρα θα συναινούσε. Μόλις απελευθερώθηκε απ' την αμπάρα, ο Τροντ καταπιάστηκε με το βαρύ θυρόφυλλο, τραβώντας με όλη του την δύναμη να το ανοίξει. Σε κάμποσες στιγμές, το τρίξιμο από τους σκουριασμένους μεντεσέδες αντήχησε στο υπόγειο σαν τσιριχτή κραυγή κι η πόρτα αργά υποχώρησε. Μπροστά τους εμφανίστηκε ένας σπηλαιώδης διάδρομος, που η σκοτεινιά του χανόταν σε ανυπολόγιστα βάθη. Ο αέρας μύριζε υπόνομο, οι τοίχοι ήσαν βρεγμένοι από την υγρασία κι ένα ρυπαρό υγρό λίμναζε στο δάπεδο.

"Δεν είναι τόσο το μάκρος, όσο φαίνεται. Φαντάσου μοναχά την ανταπόδοση του κόπου σου. Αψιά, χρυσαφένια μπύρα και δυο χείλη φιλήδονα! Γυμνά στήθη και…" Ο Τροντ έκανε την χαρακτηριστική κίνηση με τα χέρια του, που υπονοούσε γυναικείο σώμα. Μετά πήρε ξανά στο χέρι το φανάρι του, στράφηκε προς τον Μέρταγκ και του έκλεισε το μάτι περιμένοντας.

Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε για λίγο αμίλητος ζυγιάζοντας την μοναδική ετούτη ευκαιρία. Ο νους του έπαιρνε πυρετώδεις στροφές, μα δεν έκρινε πως έπρεπε ν' αποφασίσει βιαστικά. Η νυχτερινή τούτη συνάντηση έμοιαζε τελείως τυχαία. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να το φανταστεί, ότι θα έβγαινε για περίπατο στην πίσω, ερημική αυλή του παλιού στρατώνα; _"Ίσως μονάχα κάποιος που σε παρακολουθούσε επί τούτου…"_ απάντησε μια φωνή μέσα του. Ο Μέρταγκ ποτέ δεν θα επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του να εμπιστευθεί απόλυτα κανέναν. Μπορεί ο Βέγκαρντσσον να ήταν αυτό ακριβώς που έδειχνε. Ένας φιλήδονος, που έρεπε στις απολαύσεις του ποτού και του αγοραίου έρωτα. Κάποιος που ασύδοτα διασκέδαζε την ζωή του και τίποτε περισσότερο. Ίσως όμως να ήταν πράκτορας του Γκαλμπατόριξ βαλμένος να τον παρακολουθεί, αν ίσως ο βασιλιάς υποπτευόταν κάτι εις βάρος του. Μπορεί αυτός να ήταν και ο λόγος, που είχε βαλθεί τόσο πρόθυμα να τον παρασύρει. Από την άλλη, έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, η ευκαιρία ήταν μοναδικά δοσμένη. Αν θα κατάφερνε κάποια στιγμή να βγει μονάχος, χωρίς συνοδεία απ' την ακρόπολη, θα ήταν εύκολο μετά ν' αναζητήσει τον σύνδεσμο των Βάρντεν κάπου εκεί στην πόλη. Δεν άξιζε πράγματι να το ρισκάρει;

"Προχώρα πρώτος" υπέδειξε με αποφασισμένο ύφος. "Σ' ακολουθώ ευχαρίστως, όπου με οδηγήσεις." Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε και τα μάτια του λαμπύρισαν στο αμυδρό φως. Επιτέλους, είχε βρεθεί ένας τρόπος, ν' αρχίσει ανενόχλητος την έρευνά του.

.*.*.*.

Το κορίτσι κάθισε στο κρεβάτι και βάλθηκε να κατεβάζει μία-μία τις κάλτσες της ξεδιπλώνοντάς τες με λεπτές, επιτήδειες κινήσεις. Τα μακριά, καλλίγραμμα πόδια της αποκαλύφθηκαν γυμνά μέχρι πιο πάνω από τα γόνατα· το απαλό της δέρμα γυάλισε στο αμυδρό φως του κεριού. Πρωτύτερα είχε φροντίσει να λύσει τελείως τον μπούστο της και, καθώς τώρα έσκυβε ν' αποτελειώσει το έργο με τις κάλτσες, τα πλούσια στήθη της κυμάτιζαν ανάμεσα από τις χαλαρές δίπλες της μπλούζας της. Το κρεβάτι έτριζε με την κάθε της κίνηση, σημάδι ίσως των πολλών ανομολόγητων πράξεων που είχαν λάβει χώρα πάνω του. Τις κάλτσες ακολούθησε η μακριά της φούστα, κατόπιν και η χαλαρή της μπλούζα και η κοπέλα απόμεινε μονάχα μ' ένα λεπτό, κοντό μεσοφόρι, που δεν έκρυβε ούτως ή άλλως πολλά πράγματα. Ξάπλωσε άνετα στα μαξιλάρια της και χάιδεψε επιδεικτικά τις λεπτές καμπύλες της μέσης και των γοφών της. Κατόπιν στύλωσε το γαλανό της βλέμμα πάνω του και χαμογέλασε ξεδιάντροπα.

Δεν έδειχνε να την προβληματίζει στο ελάχιστο, το ότι βρισκόταν με έναν τελείως άγνωστο στο ίδιο δωμάτιο και επιδείκνυε την γύμνια της μπροστά του. Τεντώθηκε πάνω στο στρώμα καμπυλώνοντας την μέση και αναστέναξε με προσποιητή επιθυμία. Κατόπιν χτύπησε μαλακά την παλάμη πάνω στα σεντόνια, στην θέση πλάι της και ναζιάρικα τον ζήτησε κοντά της. "Λοιπόν, δεν θα έρθεις στο κρεβάτι;" Τα βλέφαρά της πετάρισαν μερικές φορές και φούσκωσε τα χείλη σουφρώνοντάς τα σκερτσόζικα σε μια γκριμάτσα, που σίγουρα πίστευε ότι την έδειχνε χαριτωμένη, ελκυστική ίσως. "Δεν είναι ότι βιαζόμαστε, αλλά η νύχτα προχωρά γοργά."

Ο Μέρταγκ ακούμπησε την πλάτη στην αμπαρωμένη πόρτα και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του στο στήθος. Ήδη από τον δρόμο, ο Τροντ τον είχε προειδοποιήσει για την ελευθέρια συμπεριφορά της κοπέλας. Ποτέ του όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να πιστέψει την τόση ευκολία της να δοθεί σε κάποιον, αν δεν την έβλεπε με τα ίδια του τα μάτια. Εκείνος είχε αλλιώς στον νου του τις γυναίκες του αγοραίου έρωτα. Τις φανταζόταν πάντοτε σαν τα εξαθλιωμένα θύματα θρασύδειλων ανδρών, που κάτω από τον φόβο της επιβολής βίας όσων τις εκμεταλλεύονταν, υπέκυπταν εξαναγκαστικά στην ακόλαστη ηδυπάθεια κάποιων άλλων. Τούτη εδώ, και τώρα πάνω στο κρεβάτι της και λίγο πριν στην κοινή αίθουσα του κάτω ορόφου, φαινόταν ολοπρόθυμη να τον αποδεχτεί με πλείστη ευκολία. Τα καμώματά της εξέπεμπαν σιγουριά γι' αυτό που έκανε και ολοφάνερη εμπειρία· ούτε ντροπές και δάκρυα τύψεων, ούτε ο παραμικρός στεναγμός λύπης ή μετάνοιας για την ελεεινή κατάστασή της. Εκτός κι αν είχε διδαχθεί πώς να καμώνεται την φιλήδονη με τόσο επιτήδειο τρόπο, κρύβοντας τα αληθινά της συναισθήματα με περισσή μαεστρία.

Ο νέος απέμεινε ασάλευτος να την κοιτά. Θα ήταν ψέμα αν ισχυριζόταν, ότι η γυμνή, ηδυπαθής σάρκα δεν είχε αρχίζει να τον επηρεάζει, όμως τα όμορφα, αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της Ναζουάντα βρίσκονταν πάντοτε μέσα στην σκέψη του κι η επιθυμία του γι' αγάπη ήταν ολότελα διαφορετική, από την προσφερόμενη.

Σαν είδε η κοπέλα πως έμενε ασάλευτος κοντά στην κλεισμένη πόρτα, μη έχοντας τολμήσει ούτε βήμα πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιο, μισοσηκώθηκε χαμογελώντας του ενθαρρυντικά. Οι πρότερες κινήσεις της δεν ήσαν άλλο, παρά απλή βολιδοσκόπηση, να δει τι εντύπωση του είχε προκαλέσει. Ο μεγαλύτερος φίλος που τον συνόδευε είχε προλάβει να την προειδοποιήσει, πως ίσως ο νεαρός να ήταν άπειρος στα ζητήματα του έρωτα. Της είχε ζητήσει να τον φροντίσει. Σηκώθηκε λοιπόν αργά και τον πλησίασε με λικνιστικές κινήσεις, απλώνοντας τα δυο της χέρια κι αγγίζοντάς τον απαλά στο στήθος. "Δεν είναι κακό, αν χρειάζεσαι λίγη ενθάρρυνση. Πάντα συμβαίνει στην αρχή…" Τα δάχτυλά της στριφογύρισαν επιδέξια τα δερμάτινα κορδόνια του γιλέκου του και βάλθηκε να λύνει το πιο πάνω. "Αν θέλεις, μπορώ να σβήσω το κερί" ψιθύρισε κοντά στο αυτί του. "Στους περισσότερους όμως αρέσει να βλέπουν."

Με μια μαλακή κίνηση για να μην την πονέσει, ο Μέρταγκ έπιασε τους δύο καρπούς των χεριών της και τα κατέβασε αποφασιστικά. Κατόπιν έβγαλε ένα νόμισμα από την θήκη της ζώνης του και το κράτησε μπροστά στο πρόσωπό της. "Αυτό εδώ είναι όλο δικό σου, αν πέσεις μόνη στο κρεβάτι σου και καμωθείς ότι κοιμήθηκες μαζί μου" της είπε. "Όσο για μένα, έχω μια επείγουσα δουλειά στην πόλη, που δεν παίρνει αναβολή. Πρόσεξε όμως! Δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψεις το δωμάτιο ούτε στιγμή κι αν κάποιος έρθει και χτυπήσει ζητώντας με, δεν θα ανοίξεις! Θα ισχυριστείς ότι είμαστε απασχολημένοι. Όταν γυρίσω, θα έχεις ένα ακόμα νόμισμα για δώρο."

Το κορίτσι εξεπλάγη απ' τα λεγόμενά του. Κάτι σαν και τούτο ποτέ δεν της είχε ξανατύχει. Οι άντρες που έρχονταν σ' αυτήν, για ν' αγοράσουν την συντροφιά της, φρόντιζαν τις επείγουσες δουλειές τους, να τις τακτοποιούν κάποια άλλη ώρα. Σαν καλή επαγγελματίας που ήταν όμως, δεν άφησε διόλου να φανεί η έκπληξή της. Στο κάτω-κάτω, τι την έμελε εκείνη, αν αυτός ήταν παράξενος; Υπήρξαν άλλοι, που είχαν ζητήσει ανά καιρούς πολύ χειρότερα. Ποτέ της δεν θα αρνιόταν ένα πρόσθετο κέρδος και μάλιστα άκοπα. Πόσο μάλλον, αν ήταν ολόκληρο δικό της, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να το μοιραστεί με το 'σπίτι'. Χαμογελώντας του πλατιά δέχτηκε το νόμισμα και, αφού βιάστηκε να το εξαφανίσει σε μια κρυμμένη τσέπη στο φουστάνι της, ξάπλωσε και πάλι στο κρεβάτι. "Ίσως… όταν γυρίσεις" του είπε με τόνο μειλίχιο. Την ώρα που κουκουλωνόταν με τα σκεπάσματα για να ξεκλέψει λιγάκι ύπνο όσο αυτός θα έλειπε, τον είδε να διασχίζει το δωμάτιο με αποφασιστικό βήμα, να μισανοίγει το παραθύρι και, με σίγουρες κινήσεις, να εξαφανίζεται από το άνοιγμα κατεβαίνοντας προς τον δρόμο.

Ο Μέρταγκ βάδιζε με βήμα γοργό πάνω στο νοτισμένο απ' την νυχτερινή υγρασία πλακόστρωτο. Παρά το ότι δεν ήταν κατάλληλα ντυμένος για έξοδο – αφού νωρίτερα είχε εγκαταλείψει τα δωμάτιά του μοναχά για μια βόλτα μέχρι τους κήπους – αρχικά είχε κρίνει, πως το πουκάμισο και το γιλέκο που φορούσε αρκούσαν, μιας και η βραδιά ήταν ζεστή. Καθώς όμως η νύχτα προχωρούσε, ένα ψυχρό ρεύμα αέρα ξεπήδαγε ανάμεσα από τα στενά της πόλης κάνοντάς τον ν' ανατριχιάζει. Μια πυκνή πάχνη κατέβαινε από ψηλά καλύπτοντας τα λίγα φανάρια που ακόμα έκαιγαν στα κεντρικότερα σημεία. Η πόλη λίγο-λίγο ερήμωνε από διαβάτες. Οι ιδιοκτήτες των τελευταίων ανοιχτών καταστημάτων κρεμούσαν βιαστικά τα ξύλινα πορτόφυλλα πάνω από τις βιτρίνες τους κι εξαφανίζονταν στο εσωτερικό τους. Από κάπου μακρύτερα ακούγονταν οι μπότες των ανδρών της νυχτερινής περιπόλου, να κροτούν πλησιάζοντας. Ο νέος βιάστηκε να τους αποφύγει.

Περπατούσε ελέγχοντας τακτικά την κίνηση γύρω του. Δεν κατάλαβε κάποιον να τον ακολουθεί, προτίμησε όμως να κατευθυνθεί προς μέρη απόμερα, όπου θα του ήταν ευκολότερο ν' αντιληφθεί την όποια παρουσία πίσω του. Η αμφιβολία, για το αν η νυχτερινή του απρόσμενη συνάντηση με τον αξιωματικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν τυχαία ή μη, συνέχιζε να υποβόσκει μέσα του. Μπορεί να είχε πληρώσει για την σιωπή της πόρνης, τίποτε όμως και κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να εγγυηθεί την εχεμύθειά της. Αν η κοπέλα είχε βιαστεί να ενημερώσει τον σύντροφό του για το φευγιό του, μπορεί ο Βέγκαρντσσον να τον είχε πάρει ήδη το κατόπι. Ο Μέρταγκ έδιωξε αυτή την αμφιβολία αποφασίζοντας να είναι αισιόδοξος. Ο Τροντ θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ απασχολημένος τώρα. Πριν να κλειστούν με το κορίτσι στο δωμάτιο, είχε προλάβει να τον δει να εξαφανίζεται σε μια από τις κάμαρες στο τέλος του διαδρόμου, με δύο μάλιστα γυναίκες αγκαλιά. Νωρίτερα είχε φροντίσει να καταναλώσει ποσότητα μπύρας τέτοια, που θα ήταν ικανή να ζαλίσει και τον πιο γερό πότη. Το μεθύσι και οι κοπέλες θα κρατούσαν για πολλές ακόμα ώρες τον Τροντ αφοσιωμένο σε άλλου είδους δραστηριότητες. Εκτός κι αν είχε καμωθεί τον μεθυσμένο… Όχι! _"Αισιοδοξία!"_ τόνισε στον εαυτό του ο Μέρταγκ. _"Αισιοδοξία και θάρρος!"_ Ακόμα κι αν η συνάντηση με τον αξιωματικό ήταν προκαθορισμένη, η ώρα να ερευνήσει για τον σύνδεσμο των Βάρντεν είχε φτάσει. Θα πρόσεχε αν κάποιος τον ακολουθεί κι ακόμα και τότε θα τα κατάφερνε να του ξεφύγει. Η νύχτα είχε ήδη πέσει για τα καλά και δεν ήθελε να καθυστερεί άλλο την αναζήτησή του.

Από πληροφορίες του Άτζιχαντ, αλλά και τα βιβλία που είχε διαβάσει στις βιβλιοθήκες του κάστρου, γνώριζε μέσες άκρες σχετικά με τις συνοικίες της πόλης. Τράβηξε λοιπόν κατά την γειτονιά των εργατών προς τα περίχωρα. Από το σημείο που βρισκόταν το πορνείο – κάπου στα όρια της συνοικίας των εμπόρων με των βιοτεχνών – η απόσταση ήταν μάλλον κοντινή. Ήξερε ότι ο σύνδεσμός του διατηρούσε ένα μικρό εργαστήρι μπαλώματος υποδημάτων στο εσωτερικό κάποιας αυλής, όπου βρισκόταν και το σπίτι του. Ο Άτζιχαντ είχε πει, πως θα αναγνώριζε το συγκρότημα από τον ψηλό, ασβεστωμένο τοίχο που το περίζωνε και την ξεβαμμένη από τα χρόνια δίφυλλη πόρτα με τις ενσωματωμένες σιδεριές στις κάσες και τα σκουριασμένα σιδερόκαρφα. Πάνω απ' την αψίδα της εισόδου κρεμόταν μια γαλάζια πινακίδα μ' ένα πραγματικό, δερμάτινο παπούτσι καρφωμένο πάνω της.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν άργησε να βρει το μέρος. Παρά την προχωρημένη ώρα, το ένα μόνο πορτόφυλλο ήταν κλειστό, το άλλο απλά γερμένο, αφήνοντας ανάμεσά τους να χάσκει το άνοιγμα μιας πλατιάς χαραμάδας. Ο νέος έσπρωξε κι άνοιξε. Διάβηκε αναστατωμένος το κατώφλι, κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω του προσεκτικά την χωματένια αυλή. Ένα τραπέζι χάρβαλο και μερικά σκαμνιά με τρία πόδια ήσαν στημένα στην μιαν άκρη. Πλάι τους ο σκοτεινός όγκος από σπασμένα έπιπλα, κάθε είδους πεταμένα υλικά, κατεδαφίσματα κι άλλη σαβούρα γέμιζε τον περισσότερο χώρο. Μοναχικές κάμαρες φαίνονταν χτισμένες ολοτρίγυρα του εσωτερικού της αυλής, μερικές κατασκότεινες, άλλες αμυδρά φωτισμένες από αναμμένα λυχνάρια, που άφηναν το μουντό τους φως να ξεφεύγει απ' τα παράθυρα. Το σύνολο των κτισμάτων είχε το σχήμα ενός παραλληλόγραμμου με κοντά ποδάρια, που έλειπε η κάτω πλατιά πλευρά του. Μια μυρωδιά από καμένα ξύλα και σκουπίδια γέμιζε τον αέρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε, ότι ο σύνδεσμος των Βάρντεν απασχολούσε δύο από τα κεντρικά δωμάτια. Διέσχισε προσεκτικά κατά πλάτος την αυλή και χτύπησε συνθηματικά την αντικριστή κλεισμένη θύρα, τρεις συνεχόμενες φορές δυνατά και κατόπιν δύο ακόμα σιγανότερα. Περίμενε για λίγο κι ύστερα ξαναχτύπησε. Απάντηση δεν δόθηκε καμία. Το ίδιο συνθηματικό χτύπημα στην διπλανή κάμαρα, απέδωσε παρόμοιο αποτέλεσμα. Ο Μέρταγκ έσπρωξε με δύναμη την πόρτα χρησιμοποιώντας το πλευρό του και τον ώμο, για να διαπιστώσει ότι ήταν ξεκλείδωτη. Η πόρτα σύρθηκε λίγο προς τα μέσα, έτριξε πάνω στους μεντεσέδες και υποχώρησε δύσκολα. Το εσωτερικό της έχασκε σκοτεινό και έρημο.

"Τον παπουτσή ψάχνεις;"

Η φωνή τον έκανε να γυρίσει απότομα αλαφιασμένος. Παρά την μεγάλη προσοχή του, απορροφημένος στον σκοπό του, δεν είχε καταφέρει ν' αντιληφθεί πως κάποιος στεκόταν πίσω του. Ένα λαδολύχναρο πλησίασε στο πρόσωπό του θαμπώνοντας το βλέμμα του, κάνοντάς τον να μισοκλείσει τα βλέφαρα, καθώς τραβήχτηκε γοργά προς τα πίσω μπαίνοντας περισσότερο στο εσωτερικό της κάμαρας. Ασυναίσθητα έφερε το χέρι στη ζώνη του, όπου είχε περασμένο πάντα ένα στιλέτο. Το λαδολύχναρο κατέβηκε μια στάλα, ώστε στον μικρό κύκλο φωτός κατάφερε να ξεκρίνει το ρυτιδιασμένο πρόσωπο του γέρου που το κράταγε. Το ξεδοντιάρικο στόμα, που λίγο πριν είχε μιλήσει, παρέμενε ανοιγμένο χάσκοντας, το χνώτο του βρώμαγε κρασίλα.

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε αργά ανακουφισμένος. Για μια στιγμή νόμισε, ότι, παρά την προσπάθειά του να κινηθεί απαρατήρητος, ο Τροντ ή άλλος πράκτορας του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε καταφέρει να τον ακολουθήσει κρυμμένος στις σκιές των δρόμων. "Δεν μένει πια εδώ;" Ρώτησε τον γέροντα με σιγανή φωνή κοιτάζοντας προσεκτικά γύρω του. Στο λιγοστό φως που σκόρπιζε το λυχνάρι, η κάμαρα φαινόταν ολότελα αδειανή.

"Ούτε εδώ, ούτε αλλού πουθενά" αποκρίθηκε ο γέρος. "Όσο κι αν ψάξεις, δεν πρόκειται να τόνε βρεις, αφού τον πήρανε οι στρατιώτες."

"Οι… στρατιώτες;"

"Ναι, σου λέω, οι στρατιώτες! Και ήταν μέρα μεσημέρι. Πάει καιρός τώρα."

"Και από τότε, δεν ξαναγύρισε; Ούτε μάθατε κάτι γι' αυτόν; Δεν έχει οικογένεια, φίλους, συγγενείς;"

Ο γέρος τον έκοψε από την κορφή έως τα νύχια. "Ξένος πρέπει να 'σαι, του λόγου σου. Αν ήσουν ντόπιος, θα 'ξερες, πως όποιον πάρουν οι στρατιώτες δεν ματαγυρνά ποτές."

Εκείνο που ο Μέρταγκ ήξερε καλά, ήταν πως του είχε χρειαστεί πολύς χρόνος, για να δοθεί μια ευκαιρία, να βγει ασυνόδευτος απ' το παλάτι. Τώρα δεν θα άφηνε την ευκαιρία αυτή για έρευνα να πάει χαμένη, μόνο και μόνο επειδή ο γέρος ισχυριζόταν έτσι. Παραμερίζοντάς τον από μπροστά του, αφού του έκλεινε την έξοδο, βγήκε απ' την κάμαρα κοιτάζοντας προς τα φωτισμένα παραθύρια της αυλής. "Μπορεί εσύ να μην γνωρίζεις για την τύχη του, κάποιος άλλος όμως ίσως να ξέρει, ή να έχει ακούσει κάτι."

Ο γέρος έκανε στην άκρη με θιγμένη αξιοπρέπεια. "Καλά, αφού σου λέω, δεν με πιστεύεις; Τράβα και ρώτα τότες." Κίνησε μάλιστα πρώτος με το ασταθές του βήμα παραπατώντας εδώ κι εκεί και βάλθηκε να φωνάζει ονόματα κρούοντας τις ξένες θύρες. Το λάδι στο λυχνάρι του τσιτσίρισε πετώντας τριγύρω σπίθες και λίγο έλειψε να χυθεί· το φως τρεμόπαιξε σκορπίζοντας σκιές. Κάποιοι δεν μπήκαν καν στον κόπο ν' αποκριθούν στο ενοχλητικό, νυχτερινό κάλεσμα, λίγα όμως πρόσωπα εμφανίστηκαν δειλά μπρος στα κατώφλια. "Εβγάτε, γειτόνοι!" ρέκαξε ο γέρος τρέμοντας. "Κάποιος ρωτά, μην ξέρετε κάτι για τον παπουτσή. Εμπρός, εμπρός, εδώ είναι. Απαντάτε του κι εσείς, ν' ακούσει!"

Ο Μέρταγκ παραμέρισε αποφασιστικά τον γέρο – που μάλλον τρόμαζε τους συνοίκούς του στην αυλή, παρά βοηθούσε – και βάλθηκε να θέτει τις ερωτήσεις ο ίδιος. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν μηδενικό. Κανείς δεν είχε δει, ούτε είχε ακούσει. Ακόμα κι όταν εγκατέλειψε την αυλή δοκιμάζοντας την τύχη του στα γύρω οικήματα, τίποτε περισσότερο δεν έγινε δυνατό να προστεθεί στις γνώσεις του. Κάποιοι του φέρθηκαν ψυχρά ή ακόμα κι εχθρικά, γιατί τους ξύπνησε. Κάποιοι άλλοι έδωσαν την εντύπωση, πως γνώριζαν κάτι μεν, φοβούνταν όμως να μιλήσουν. Οι πάντες απέφυγαν να πουν παραπάνω από δυο λέξεις για κάποιον άνθρωπο που είχε ζήσει όλη του την ζωή κοντά τους, μπαλώνοντας τα φτωχικά υποδήματά τους· για κάποιον που μοιραζόταν μαζί τους μια καλημέρα, ένα χαμόγελο και την κοινή τους φτώχεια.

.*.*.*.

Το αγόρι που άνοιξε την πόρτα δεν πρέπει να ήταν παραπάνω από δώδεκα χρόνων. Τα μαλλιά του ήσαν ανάκατα και το πουκάμισο ανοιχτό στο στήθος. Στο χέρι του κρατούσε ένα κουζινομάχαιρο απειλητικά στραμμένο καταπάνω του. Ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι λίγες στιγμές πιο πριν κοιμόταν και τα δυνατά χτυπήματα της πόρτας το είχαν ξυπνήσει. Ήταν επίσης φανερό, ότι σκόπευε να υπερασπιστεί την μητέρα του, που πρόβαλε ξωπίσω του, σκεπασμένη πρόχειρα μ' ένα σάλι ριγμένο επάνω από την νυχτικιά της, σφίγγοντας σπασμωδικά ένα μωρό στα χέρια. Ο Μέρταγκ πρόσεξε ένα μικτότερο αγόρι να κρύβεται με φόβο πίσω από την γυναίκα γραπώνοντας με αγωνία την άκρη του ρούχου της. Η παρουσία του στο σπίτι τους μέσα στην βαθιά νύχτα τους είχε τρομάξει.

"Με συγχωρείτε που σας ενόχλησα τέτοια προχωρημένη ώρα" δικαιολογήθηκε ευγενικά θέλοντας να τους καθησυχάσει και καμώθηκε ότι δεν πρόσεξε την απειλή του μαχαιριού στο χέρι του μικρού. Αστεία απειλή, που έτσι κι αλλιώς μπορούσε εύκολα να αποτρέψει. "Είμαι περαστικός από την πόλη και θα ήθελα να συναντήσω τον Γιόρντ Όντβαρσσον."

Στο αγόρι δεν φάνηκε ν' αρέσει, το ότι η απειλητική στάση που επεδείκνυε δεν συνέβαλε στο ελάχιστο στον εκφοβισμό του αγνώστου. Τον έκοψε με το μάτι του με άμετρη προσοχή, έσφιξε τα χείλη θυμωμένος κι απάντησε με αναίδεια. "Θα ήθελες ε; Λοιπόν, πολύ λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να τον συναντήσεις."

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν πτοήθηκε από την άρνηση. "Ίσως δεν έγινα σαφής" τόνισε. "Έχω σοβαρές δοσοληψίες με τον Όντβαρσσον και αύριο πολύ νωρίς θα φύγω. Είναι αδήριτη η ανάγκη μου να…"

"Ο πατέρας μου είναι νεκρός" τον έκοψε απότομα το αγόρι και έκανε μια ενστικτώδη κίνηση, να του κλείσει την πόρτα κατάμουτρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ τον εμπόδισε τοποθετώντας σβέλτα το πόδι του ανάμεσα στο άνοιγμα και το θυρόφυλλο. Απογοητευμένος, γιατί τα χειρότερα που είχε φανταστεί για την τύχη των πρακτόρων των Βάρντεν επαληθεύονταν κι ενοχλημένος με τον υπέρμετρο φόβο που είχε αντιμετωπίσει νωρίτερα στην γειτονιά του παπουτσή, είχε διανύσει μέσα στην νύχτα μία τεράστια απόσταση μέχρι τις παρυφές τις πόλης, όπου και οι συνοικίες των φτωχότερων εργατικών τάξεων. Άοπλος σχεδόν, εκτός απ' το εγχειρίδιο στην ζώνη του, είχε αποφύγει τους πολλούς κινδύνους που έκρυβε η νύχτα, φροντίζοντας μάλλον να περνά απαρατήρητος από περιπόλους στρατιωτών, συμμορίες παρανόμων και μοναχικούς μαχαιροβγάλτες, παρά ν' αμύνεται. Δεν σκόπευε να φύγει τόσο εύκολα απ' αυτό το σπίτι, τουλάχιστον όχι δίχως εξηγήσεις.

Η γυναίκα εμπιστεύθηκε το μικρό της στην αγκαλιά του άλλου παιδιού, σπρώχνοντας και τα δύο στα ενδότερα του σπιτιού. Κατόπιν τυλίχτηκε σφιχτότερα στο σάλι της και πλησίασε. "Ο άντρας μου χάθηκε σ' ένα ατύχημα" είπε στον Μέρταγκ με τόνο απότομο. "Κι εμείς δεν ξέρουμε τίποτε περισσότερο για τις δουλειές του. Πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ, κύριε, γιατί είναι αργά και τα παιδιά τρομάζουν."

Σαν άκουσε την μητέρα του να χρησιμοποιεί με τόση ευκολία την λέξη 'τρόμος', το μεγαλύτερο αγόρι ξέσπασε. "Οι στρατιώτες του βασιλιά ήταν το ατύχημα" ξεφώνησε στα μούτρα του Μέρταγκ. "Κι εγώ, τίποτε δεν φοβάμαι!"

Ο Μέρταγκ είδε το αγόρι με συμπάθεια. Τον καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά. Καταλάβαινε και την άμετρη οργή που έκρυβε μέσα του, οργή, που κάπως έπρεπε να εκδηλωθεί και ίσως δεν θα αργούσε ο καιρός που θα ξεσπούσε. Άπλωσε το χέρι και το ακούμπησε στον ώμο του παιδιού, σε μια φιλική χειρονομία. "Λυπάμαι πολύ, φίλε μου, που αναμοχλεύω την πικρία σας," του είπε "αλλά όσα περισσότερα γνωρίζω, τόσο πιο εύκολη θα γίνει η δουλειά μου."

Το αγόρι κοίταξε καχύποπτα το χέρι του άγνωστου πάνω του και μ' ένα ενοχλημένο, αποτρεπτικό ανασήκωμα του ώμου τον ανάγκασε να το τραβήξει. "Στρατιώτες, ναι" έφτυσε σχεδόν την λέξη. "Ήρθαν μια νύχτα, τέτοια ώρα όπως εσύ, και τον επήρανε μαζί τους." Η στριγκή, γεμάτη απέχθεια φωνή του, του έγδαρε τον λαιμό. Μέσα του σιγόβραζε ο θυμός. Το πύρινο βλέμμα του συνέχισε να καρφώνει τον ξένο ίσια στα μάτια, το χέρι έσφιξε δυνατότερα την λαβή του μαχαιριού του.

Τα λόγια που ξέφυγαν από το στόμα του μεγαλύτερου παιδιού της, φάνηκαν στην γυναίκα περισσότερα απ' όσα η ίδια επιθυμούσε ν' ακουστούν. Θεώρησε πρέπον να επέμβει. Έπιασε απαλά τα μπράτσα του με τα δυο της χέρια και μαλακά τον τράβηξε πιο μέσα. Βγήκε μπροστά κι αντιμετώπισε τον ξένο γεμάτη περηφάνια. "Αν είσαι από… 'κείνους', φεύγα!" είπε στον Μέρταγκ, η φωνή της αγριεμένη, εχθρότητα γεμάτη. "Ούτε ο γιος μου, ούτε κανένας άλλος από μας θέλει να έχει μαζί τους κάποια σχέση." Δεν πήγαινε πολύς καιρός, που οι σπιούνοι του παλατιού είχαν σταματήσει να παρακολουθούν την ίδια και το σπιτικό της. Το μόνο που επιζητούσε μέσα στις δυσκολίες της ζωής της, ήταν η ηρεμία. Ας την αφήνανε πια ήσυχη, να μεγαλώσει μονάχη τα παιδιά της. "Πληρώσαμε ακριβά το τίμημα της… φιλίας τους" πρόσθεσε με ελάχιστα πιο ήπιο τόνο, που όμως έκρυβε έναν βαθύτατο πόνο μέσα του.

Ο Μέρταγκ δάγκωσε τα χείλη. Στην καρδιά του περίσσεψε η θλίψη, θυμίζοντάς του τις μέρες που ακολούθησαν τον χαμό του Τόρνακ. Όταν η οδύνη κι η μοναξιά ξεκλείδωσαν την αραχνιασμένη κρύπτη που μέσα της φρουρούσε το παρελθόν του, απελευθερώνοντας αποτρόπαιες σκιές που απειλούσαν να εξοντώσουν την ύπαρξή του. Έκλινε το κεφάλι γεμάτος σεβασμό μπροστά στην γυναίκα. "Επιτρέψτε μου να σας εκφράσω τα βαθύτατα συλλυπητήριά μου για την μεγάλη σας απώλεια" της είπε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε. "Έχετε τον λόγο μου, πως ποτέ δεν θα ενοχλήσω ξανά εσάς και την οικογένειά σας." Έστρεψε αποφασιστικά και κίνησε να φύγει. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά, πώς τίποτε άλλο δεν θα μπορούσε να πάρει απ' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Ο πόνος της γυναίκας τον είχε συγκλονίσει.

"Ούτε τ' όνομά σου δεν τόλμησες να πεις" φώναξε το αγόρι πάντα εριστικό πίσω απ' τις πλάτες της μάνας του. Ο μόνιμος θυμός του δεν έμοιαζε στιγμή να τον εγκαταλείπει.

"Ούτε και θα το μάθετε ποτέ" αποκρίθηκε ήρεμα ο Μέρταγκ πάνω απ' τον ώμο του. "Σημασία καμία δεν έχει για σας, ούτε ποιος είμαι, ούτε και η δουλειά που είχα με τον πατέρα σας." Όσα πιο λίγα γνώριζαν, τόσο λιγότερο κινδύνευαν κι εκείνοι απ' αυτόν κι αυτός ο ίδιος απ' τις γνώσεις τους.

Μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε, το αγόρι χίμηξε στο παραθύρι μισανοίγοντας το ξύλινο παντζούρι και βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί μέσα από την στενή χαραμάδα τον ξένο που ξεμάκραινε. Τον είδε να κοντοστέκεται διστακτικός κάποιες στιγμές στην δίοδο που χώριζε το κηπάριο του σπιτιού τους από τον χωματένιο δρόμο. Πρόσεξε πως στράφηκε προς τα πίσω, ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά κατά το σπίτι, κατόπιν γύρισε απότομα και τράβηξε αποφασιστικά τον ανηφορικό λασπόδρομο.

"Δεν θα πλαγιάσεις;" Ρώτησε η μητέρα πίσω του σφίγγοντας το σάλι στα πλευρά της. "Κάνει και κρύο…" Η απρόσμενη επίσκεψη του αγνώστου μέσα στην νύχτα τους είχε αναστατώσει. Ο ύπνος δύσκολα θα ξαναρχόταν.

"Θέλω να σιγουρέψω πρώτα, ότι ο ξένος έφυγε" αποκρίθηκε το αγόρι. "Σύρε εσύ να πέσεις με τ' άλλα τα παιδιά. Θα 'ρθω κι εγώ σε λίγο."

Το σκοτάδι της νύχτας κατάπινε γοργά την φιγούρα του αγνώστου, που χανόταν λίγο-λίγο από τα μάτια του. Σαν εκείνος είχε κοντοσταθεί στην άκρια του κήπου τους και μισογυρίσει κοιτώντας προς το σπίτι, του είχε φανεί αρκετά μικρός ακόμα, για να αποτελεί γι' αυτούς κάποιον κίνδυνο θανάσιμο. Η απόσταση τον έδειχνε πολύ πιο νέο, απ' όσο αρχικά του φάνηκε την ώρα που μιλούσαν. Το αγόρι σκέφτηκε, ότι η ηλικία του δεν θα πρέπει να ήταν και πολύ μεγαλύτερη απ' την δική του. Τουλάχιστον όχι απ' την ηλικία που το αγόρι πίστευε πως τώρα πια διεκδικούσε σαν ο άντρας και προστάτης της οικογένειάς του.

Τώρα, όσο η απόσταση που χώριζε το σπίτι από τον άγνωστο μεγάλωνε, τόσο ο ξένος φαινόταν περισσότερο ακίνδυνος, ίσως ακόμα κι εντελώς αθώος. Ούτε στρατιώτης ήταν, ούτε εργάτης, σαν τον πατέρα του. Με τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε παλατιανός χαφιές – αυτοί όλοι είχαν το αλεπουδίσιο βλέμμα να στραφταλάει στο μάτι τους κι ο λόγος τους ήτανε πάντοτε αλήτικος, γεμάτος απειλή και νταηλίκι. Ο ξένος είχε πάνω του κάτι το ευγενικό. Μήπως λιγάκι πριν δεν απευθύνθηκε στην μάνα του με τρόπο που κανείς ποτέ δεν της είχε μιλήσει; Τι φόβο θα είχαν η μάνα και τα μικρά, από κάποιον που φερόταν μ' ευπρέπεια όπως αυτός; Μπορεί τούτος ο άγνωστος να ήταν ευγενικόπουλο, φερμένο από μέρη μακρινά, από εκεί που κατοικούσαν οι φίλοι του πατέρα του. Γι' αυτό, ίσως, δεν τόλμησε να εμφανιστεί την μέρα, μην κινδυνεύσει, παρά προτίμησε να κινηθεί για σιγουριά μεσ' στα σκοτάδια παρέα με τους ίσκιους. Και τώρα έφευγε! Ούτε θα τον ξανάβλεπε ποτέ, να… μάθει, αφού το υποσχέθηκε, πως ποτέ ξανά δεν θα ενοχλούσε.

Το αγόρι έσφιξε δυνατά το χέρι στο σιδερένιο μάνταλο, τόσο που ένιωσε τα κόκαλά του να συνθλίβονται πάνω στο μέταλλο. Σε λίγο ο άγνωστος θα είχε χαθεί για πάντα. Κι αν ήταν πράγματι από….'κείνους;

Ο Μέρταγκ ανέβαινε βιαστικός την ανηφοριά του χωματόδρομου, με τις μπότες του να γλιστρούν στις λάσπες. Παρά τους κόπους και τις ελπίδες του, αυτήν την νύχτα τίποτε δεν είχε κατορθώσει. Οι χειρότεροί του φόβοι αποδεικνύονταν αληθινοί, το ίδιο κι οι υποψίες των Βάρντεν. Πώς θα εύρισκε τώρα τρόπο να μεταδίδει τις πληροφορίες που συγκέντρωνε;

"Στάσου!"

Η ξαφνική φωνή που ακούστηκε πίσω του, τον έκανε να στραφεί απότομα αιφνιδιασμένος. Είδε το αγόρι να τρέχει με την ψυχή στο στόμα, γλιστρώντας εδώ κι εκεί πάνω στις λάσπες του χωματόδρομου με τα γυμνά του πόδια, προσπαθώντας να τον φτάσει.

"Περίμενε, μην φεύγεις!" Το αγόρι πλησίασε λαχανιασμένο, απλώνοντας το χέρι προς την μεριά του για να τον συγκρατήσει. Αμέσως όμως στήθηκε περήφανα στο ύψος του, στάθηκε μπρος του και πήρε πρώτα μερικές βαθιές ανάσες. Έπειτα κάρφωσε πάνω του την ματιά του, κοιτάζοντάς τον βαθιά στα μάτια. "Οι στρατιώτες ήρθανε νύχτα και σήκωσαν τον πατέρα απ' το κρεβάτι δέρνοντάς τον. Τον κατηγόρησαν πως ήτανε κατάσκοπος των Βάρντεν. Μετά τον αλυσόδεσαν, τον πήρανε μαζί τους κι έφυγαν. Η μάνα έκλαιγε πολύ…"

Ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε το αγόρι, μα δεν μίλησε. Όλη η προηγούμενη εχθρότητα που είχε επιδείξει έμοιαζε να έχει πια χαθεί, σαν πάγος που είχε λιώσει. Φαινόταν έτοιμο να μιλήσει κι ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε, χωρίς να επιχειρήσει να το ενθαρρύνει. Ο καθένας θα διέβλεπε πάνω σ' αυτό το παιδί τα ίχνη κάποιας επιφυλακτικότητας κι ο Μέρταγκ αυτό το επικροτούσε. Το αγόρι δεν είχε πια κανέναν να το προστατεύει. Μονάχος έπρεπε να φροντίζει τον εαυτό του. Όφειλε να είναι προσεκτικός. Κι ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά από τέτοιες καταστάσεις.

"Η μάνα μ' έστελνε καθημερ'να στις φυλακές, μήπως και μάθω νέα του πατέρα. Έλεγε πως, επειδή ήμουνα μικρός, δεν θα κινδύνευα κι εγώ να με συλλάβουν." Οι ώμοι του παιδιού έπεσαν μια στάλα, ο τόνος της φωνής του χαμήλωσε για λίγο. Πάλι όμως ίσιωσε το μικρό του ανάστημα κι αντιμετώπισε τον συνομιλητή με θάρρος. "Εγώ όμως δεν φοβόμουν, μάρτυρές μου οι θεοί. Ποτέ μου δεν φοβήθηκα. Πήγαινα κάθε μέρα και ρωτούσα… κι ας με χτυπούσαν."

Ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε το αγόρι με συμπάθεια. "Σε χτύπησαν οι στρατιώτες;"

Ο μικρός γέλασε άγρια, ανυποταγή γεμάτος. "Αμέ! Εμένα που με βλέπεις, μου μελανιάσαν τα καλάμια απ' τις κλωτσιές τους. Μου μαύρισαν το μάτι… Μα διόλου μ' έμελε, σου λέω. Η μάνα όμως τρόμαξε – έτσι είν' οι γυναίκες, τρομάζουν εύκολα – δεν μ' άφησε να πάω ξανά." Το κεφάλι του παιδιού έγειρε μπροστά κι απόμεινε για λίγο να κοιτά τα γυμνά, λασπωμένα του ποδάρια. Οι αναμνήσεις του ξυλοδαρμού του ίσως τον έπνιγαν, μπορεί και να τον παίδευε η αγωνία της μάνας. Μετά ζωήρεψε και πάλι. "Καιρό αργότερα εμφανίστηκε στο σπίτι ένας λακές του παλατιού. Είπε στην μάνα, ότι ο πατέρας πέθανε κι αυτή είναι πια χήρα. Να μην τον περιμένει άλλο."

Ο Μέρταγκ άπλωσε το χέρι και ανακάτεψε τα ήδη μπερδεμένα μαλλιά του παιδιού σ' ένα απότομο χάδι. "Είσαι θαρραλέος" τον παίνεσε. "Άξιος γιος γενναίου πατέρα."

Τα χείλη του αγοριού έσπασαν σ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. Τα μάτια του φωτίστηκαν μια στάλα απ' τα εγκωμιαστικά λόγια του αγνώστου. "Πες μου, ξένε, είσαι κι εσύ ένας… από 'κείνους;" ρώτησε.

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά κοιτάζοντας το αγόρι. Κατάλαβε πολύ καλά, ότι αναφερόταν στους επαναστάτες, όμως παρέμενε κι ο ίδιος επιφυλακτικός απέναντί του. Δεν ήθελε να μοιραστεί καμία πληροφορία, που θα μπορούσε ν' αποβεί μοιραία γι' αυτό το πλάσμα, ακόμα ίσως και για τον ίδιον. Περιορίστηκε μονάχα ν' ανασηκώσει σιωπηλός τους ώμους.

Ακόμα κι αν δεν έλαβε την απόκριση που ήλπιζε, το αγόρι φάνηκε να ξεθαρρεύει. "Σκοπεύω να τους αναζητήσω" εκμυστηρεύτηκε. "Αν δεν ήταν τα μικρά κι η μάνα, θα είχα ήδη φύγει για να τους βρω. Αν ξέρεις λοιπόν πού είναι… πες το και σ' εμένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε το γενναίο αγόρι και απ' τους δύο του ώμους. Πολύ θα ήθελε να του εμπιστευθεί τον τόπο που ήταν το κρησφύγετο των Βάρντεν· να στείλει μέσω αυτού τις πληροφορίες του επίσης. Ίσως αν το αγόρι ήταν λιγάκι μεγαλύτερο, να το έκανε. Σκέφτηκε όμως την τύχη του μικρού, την διπλή απώλεια της μάνας του. Τον κίνδυνο που σίγουρα θ' αντιμετώπιζε κι ο ίδιος, αν το αγόρι έπεφτε στα λάθος χέρια. Την εμπιστευτική του αποστολή, που ίσως αποτύγχανε από λάθος επιλογές, για λάθος λόγους. Ένευσε την άρνησή του αποφασιστικά. Θα εύρισκε αργότερα τον τρόπο, να στείλει τις πληροφορίες του στους Βάρντεν, χωρίς να γίνει η αιτία, να κινδυνεύσει οποιοσδήποτε αθώος. "Άκουσε," είπε σοβαρά στο αγόρι. "Ούτε ποιος είμαι, ούτε από πού έρχομαι έχει κάποια σημασία. Για σένα τώρα πιο σημαντικό πρέπει να είναι η οικογένειά σου. Η μητέρα και τα μικρά αδέλφια σου στηρίζονται σ' εσένα. Άμα τους εγκατέλειπες, θα έμεναν μονάχοι κι απροστάτευτοι. Η γνώμη μου είναι, πως καλύτερα θα έκανες να έμενες τώρα κοντά τους, να τους φροντίζεις. Τούτη την συμβουλή σου δίνω, αν θέλεις άκουσέ την. Γνώριζε επίσης, πως κι 'εκείνοι', στους οποίους αναφέρεσαι, ποτέ δεν θα ζητούσαν κάτι περισσότερο από σένα."

Το αγόρι αναλογίστηκε σκεφτικό όσα είχε ακούσει. Ο ξένος είχε δίκιο σε κάτι. Η μητέρα και τ' αδέλφια του πράγματι τον χρειάζονταν. Αυτός άλλωστε ήταν τώρα πια ο άντρας του σπιτιού, το στήριγμά τους. Όμως, όπως και να το κάνεις, παρά την μεγάλη του απώλεια, ένιωθε να υπάρχει κάποια κρυφή γοητεία στην ιδέα της επανάστασης. Το να αναζητήσει μια μέρα τους επαναστάτες και να ενταχθεί στις τάξεις τους, ήταν σκοπός του. Κοίταξε τον άγνωστο με μάτια γεμάτα ολοφάνερη ζήλια. Δεν θα έβγαινε ποτέ από το μυαλό του, ότι ο ξένος τούτος ήταν κάποιος που τους ανήκε.

"Ίσως να κάνω όπως μου λες" του είπε. "Ίσως και όχι." Κατόπιν έστρεψε απότομα κατηφορίζοντας και πάλι προς το σπίτι του.

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε κι απόμεινε για λίγο ακόμα να το παρατηρεί, μέχρι που το αγόρι χάθηκε ανάμεσα στους ίσκιους μέσα στην γούβα που απλωνόταν η φτωχική συνοικία. Μπορεί η αναζήτηση της αποψινής νύχτας να είχε αποδειχθεί άκαρπη. Μπορεί να είχε αποτύχει στον σκοπό του με τους συνδέσμους των Βάρντεν. Μπορεί να μην γνώριζε, πώς θα επιτύγχανε την αποστολή του. Ο σπόρος όμως της επανάστασης, όσο κι αν ο βασιλιάς κι οι άνθρωποί του προσπαθούσαν να τον ξεριζώσουν, είχε σπαρθεί. Από δω και μπρος θα βλάσταινε, μέχρι ν' ανθίσει και πάλι το δέντρο της ελευθερίας.

Αργότερα στο δωμάτιό του, ξημέρωμα πια, αναλογίστηκε την πιθανότητα να υπάρχουν ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν κατάσκοποι του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Επανεξέτασε όλες τις προοπτικές του. Αναθεώρησε κάποιες αρχικές του γνώμες και αποφάσεις. Τέλος κατέληξε, ότι ήταν απαραίτητο, να προσπαθήσει να ερευνήσει το γεγονός. Αν αποκτούσε την άμετρη εμπιστοσύνη του βασιλιά, μια τέτοια γνώση δεν θα ήταν δύσκολο να περιέλθει στην κατοχή του. Αισιοδοξούσε, ότι θα κατάφερνε να βρει τον τρόπο, να στείλει τις πληροφορίες του στους Βάρντεν. Διατηρούσε ακόμα την ακλόνητη πεποίθηση, ότι παραμένοντας στο παλάτι και διαπρέποντας σε γνώσεις και πολεμικές ικανότητες, σύντομα ο βασιλιάς θα τον καλούσε κοντά του, εμπιστευόμενος σ' αυτόν τα μυστικά του.

Την ίδια ώρα που αυτές οι τελευταίες σκέψεις του νέου γέμιζαν την καρδιά του με ελπίδες, προσδοκίες κι αισιόδοξη ενατένιση προς το μέλλον, μία λαμπρή ανατολή προμήνυε μια καινούρια μέρα γεμάτη φως.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	11. Τα αυγά των δράκων

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Τα αυγά των δράκων**

 _Συνήθιζε να περπατά τα πρωινά από την καλύβα του ερημίτη μέχρι την άκρη του οροπεδίου. Εκεί όπου μια άπλετη πεδιάδα ξετυλιγόταν κάτω από τα πόδια του ακραγγίζοντας τα ριζά του μοναχικού βουνού που στέγαζε την μοναξιά του. Έμενε έτσι ακίνητος για ώρα, να παρακολουθεί από απόσταση τις φιδογυριστές, ασημόχρωμες καμπύλες του μακρινού ποταμού, που, πριν ξεχυθεί ελεύθερος κατά την λίμνη, διέρρεε με τα πλούσια νερά του την μαλακή, χορταριασμένη γη. Αποσκοπώντας στο να μιμηθεί κι αυτός τον ρυθμό της κίνησης και την ορμή των αλαργινών υδάτων, ξεκίναγε ν' ασκείται επίμονα με το ξίφος. Προτού ακόμα ο δίσκος του ήλιου λάμψει στο φρύδι του ορίζοντα, επαναλάμβανε πάλι και πάλι στάσεις, φυλάξεις, κοψίματα, διαδοχικές αποκρούσεις μιας φανταστικής αντίπαλης λάμας και πολύπλοκες κινήσεις σαν κομμάτια χορογραφίας. Σώμα και λεπίδα ξεσπούσαν σε απότομα γυρίσματα, πλάγια χτυπήματα και πλευροκόπημα ενός υποθετικού αντιπάλου. Και κάθε καινούρια μέρα που ξημέρωνε, ένιωθε στα βάθη της ψυχής και του κορμιού του ν' αναβλύζει μια δύναμη, που γέμιζε τις φλέβες του με νέο αίμα._

 _"Θα αρκεστείς σ' εμένα για ανταγωνιστή σου, προς το παρόν" είπε η κελαριστή φωνή της γυναίκας. "Αν και θα πρέπει να σε βεβαιώσω, ότι δεν είμαι και τόσο εύκολος αντίπαλος."_

.*.*.*.

Κάθε πρωινό, προτού η Ναζουάντα παρουσιαστεί στο γραφείο του Άτζιχαντ για να αναλάβει τα πολλά και ποικίλα καθήκοντα που είχε ενστερνιστεί, επισκεπτόταν το σκοπευτήριο των Βάρντεν. Εκεί, στην άκρη του πεδίου στόχευσης, στην ίδια εκείνη άκρη που εξασκούνταν μήνες πριν μαζί με τον Μέρταγκ, άρχιζε να τοξεύει ρίχνοντας τα βέλη της στους στόχους. Όσο ο χρόνος γλιστρούσε ανάμεσα στους ίσκιους του βουνού των νάνων, τόσο κι εκείνη επεδείκνυε μεγαλύτερη επιδεξιότητα κι ευστοχία στις βολές της. Η κόρη του Άτζιχαντ πίστευε, ότι καθώς οι πιθανότητες για μία ένοπλη αναμέτρηση με τις δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας αυξάνονταν, τόσο όφειλε και η ίδια να είναι σε θέση να βοηθήσει τον στρατό τους στην ένοπλη σύγκρουση που ολοένα πλησίαζε. Τηρώντας ευλαβικά την καθημερινή αυτή συνήθεια, η Ναζουάντα είχε εξελιχθεί σε εξαίρετη τοξεύτρα.

Πολύ θα της άρεσε αν ήταν δυνατόν να εξασκηθεί με κάποιον και στο ξίφος, όπως συνήθιζε παλιά να κάνει στο κάστρο Μπορομέο. Όμως ο αγαπημένος δάσκαλός της Τόρνακ είχε χαθεί κι ο Μέρταγκ είχε αφήσει πίσω του το Φάρδεν Ντουρ εδώ και σχεδόν χρόνο. Επιπροσθέτως, ο Άτζιχαντ δεν είχε πάψει να ενοχλείται από την, υπερβολική κατά την γνώμη του, έκθεσή της στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης, στην παρουσία των ανδρών των Βάρντεν και σε όποιους πιθανούς – και απίθανους – κινδύνους ελλόχευαν το μέλλον της. Η Ναζουάντα αντιλαμβανόταν, ότι από τον καιρό της απόπειρας που είχε επιχειρηθεί εναντίων της, ο Άτζιχαντ ποτέ δεν είχε ξεπεράσει εντελώς τον ενδόμυχο φόβο, ότι ίσως η κόρη του κινδύνευε. Παρά το ότι είχε φροντίσει επιμελώς για την φρούρησή της, παρά το ότι δήλωνε διακαώς, ότι πιστεύει στην ικανότητά της να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της, προτιμούσε να την κρατά σε χώρους όπου παρευρισκόταν και ο ίδιος. Και μπορεί κάποιες φορές, στον λίγο ελεύθερο χρόνο που απέμενε, πατέρας και κόρη να είχαν διασταυρώσει τις λεπίδες τους για εξάσκηση, το αυστηρό όμως πρόγραμμα του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν ήταν τόσο φορτωμένο, που οι φορές αυτές υπήρξαν ελάχιστες.

Η Ναζουάντα τελείωσε και σήμερα την εξάσκησή της στην τοξοβολία και εμπιστεύτηκε το τόξο και την φαρέτρα με τα βέλη της στο αγόρι Τζάρσα, που πάντοτε την συνόδευε. Ο μικρός θα φρόντιζε να τα επιστρέψει στο οπλοστάσιο, όσο εκείνη θα άλλαζε στα δωμάτιά της με ρούχα πιο κατάλληλα για την υπηρεσία της στο πλάι του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν. Κατόπιν βάδισε με βήμα γοργό το μισό μίλι απόστασης που χώριζε την πόλη του Τροντζχάιμ από το πεδίο της εξάσκησης.

Ήταν η ώρα κάθε ημέρας, που η Ναζουάντα επέτρεπε στις σκέψεις της να ταξιδέψουν μακριά από τις τετριμμένες υποχρεώσεις και πέρα από τις κοινότοπες έγνοιες, που μοιραζόταν με τον Άτζιχαντ. Ο νους της πέταξε γοργά μακριά από τα πέτρινα λαγούμια των νάνων, ταξίδεψε πάνω από τους ερημότοπους, για να σταθεί για λίγο σε αναμνήσεις που κρατούσε από την αγορά της Άμπερον. Αναθυμήθηκε χρώματα και μυρωδιές από εξωτικά εμπορεύματα, ανθρώπους ποικίλλων φυλών και γλωσσικών ιδιωμάτων, τον φίλο της Ταγκάννα με τα στιλέτα του, τις προφητείες της Μάμα-Ασσέφα για τον σημαδεμένο άντρα του μέλλοντός της. Κάποτε η ανάμνηση αυτή θα είχε φέρει ένα αμυδρό μειδίαμα στα χείλη της κοπέλας. Από την ώρα όμως που είχε αντικρίσει με τα ίδια της τα μάτια την ουλή του Μέρταγκ και είχε ακούσει για τον τρόπο που την απέκτησε, ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά και μια πικρία στα χείλη ξαναγυρνούσαν με την συγκεκριμένη ανάμνηση. Δεν ήταν σίγουρο ότι σ' αυτόν αναφερόταν η προφητεία, κι η Ναζουάντα δεν σκόπευε ν' αλλάξει για κανέναν ένα μέλλον, όπου θα υπηρετούσε πλάι στον Άτζιχαντ τον σκοπό των Βάρντεν, αλλά…

 _…σημαδεμένος… κι από μεγάλο σόι…_

Τι άντρας ήταν αυτός, που θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο στο ίδιο το παιδί του; Η φήμη του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν γνωστή κι η Ναζουάντα είχε ακούσει πλείστες όσες ιστορίες, να ιστορούνται από γυναίκες των Βάρντεν και μαχητές των νάνων· κάποιες αληθινές και κάμποσες άλλες αποτελέσματα υπερβολής και του τρόμου που σκόρπιζε ακόμα και η ανάμνηση του Μόρζαν. Μα πάλι, ότι και να λεγόταν… στο δικό του το παιδί; Στην σάρκα από την σάρκα του; Στο ίδιο του το αίμα; Αυτό ήταν κάτι που η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε να αποδεχτεί, κάτι που δεν χωρούσε ο νους του ανθρώπου. Το χειρότερο αγρίμι μπορεί να παραβίαζε, να βεβήλωνε την φωλιά άλλου είδος, μπορεί και να κατακρεουργούσε τα μικρά του για να χορτάσει την πείνα του. Τα δικά του όμως τα μικρά κι η επιβίωσή τους αποτελούσαν ιερό σκοπό για το αγρίμι και τα προστάτευε με κάθε κόστος. Μπορούσε ο Μόρζαν να είναι χειρότερος κι απ' το χειρότερο αγρίμι;

Από την πρώτη στιγμή που η Ναζουάντα είχε μάθει την αλήθεια για τον Μέρταγκ, η μνήμη του οπλοδιδασκάλου της του Τόρνακ γινόταν γι' αυτήν ακόμα πιο πολύτιμη. Πολλές φορές τον είχε φανταστεί κατά πολύ νεώτερο απ' όσο τον γνώρισε, με το πάντοτε ήρεμο χαμόγελο που άνθιζε στα χείλη του, τον ήπιο τόνο της φωνής του και τις σίγουρες, γνωστές κινήσει του. Τον έβλεπε με τα μάτια της ψυχής της πλάθοντας την εικόνα του, όπως θα ήταν την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα, που πήρε την μεγάλη απόφαση· που τράβηξε ένα παιδί ξένο, που είχε αγαπήσει σαν δικό του, μακριά από την προκαθορισμένη του μοίρα. Η Ναζουάντα είχε λυπηθεί βαθύτατα όταν έμαθε τον πρόωρο χαμό του Τόρνακ. Ήταν ακόμα νέος για να χτυπηθεί απ' την αρρώστια και να χαθεί τόσο απρόσμενα. Άντρες τίμιοι όπως αυτός, πολλά είχαν να προσφέρουν με την παρουσία τους στον κόσμο κι ας είχε ο Τόρνακ αποφύγει να πάρει μέρος στον αγώνα υπέρ των Βάρντεν. Τον πρώτο καιρό που ο Μέρταγκ ήρθε στο Τροντζχάιμ, είχαν περάσει αρκετό από τον χρόνο τους μαζί μιλώντας για τον αγαπημένο οπλοδιδάσκαλο. Κι από όλα τα λεγόμενα του νέου, η Ναζουάντα είχε καταλάβει πόσο πολύ θαύμαζε τον αγαπημένο του 'πατέρα'. Κι η ίδια από αυτές τις διηγήσεις είχε γνωρίσει καλύτερα και εκτιμήσει τον Τόρνακ.

 _Ο Μέρταγκ…_ Ο νους της κοπέλας ξεστράτισε μακρύτερα ακόμα, βαθιά στο δάσος βόρεια της Άμπερον. Εκεί όπου οι δύο νέοι είχαν κάποτε την πρώτη απρογραμμάτιστη συνάντηση. Θυμόταν πάντοτε το πόσο διασκέδασε μαζί του εκείνο το απόγευμα. Η μνήμη της ανάδευε επίσης τις θετικές εντυπώσεις που φύλαγε από τις συζητήσεις τους. Όχι μονάχα της μέρας εκείνης, αλλά και τις πιο πρόσφατες στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Θα ήταν ψέμα αν δεν παραδεχόταν, πως ο καλός της σύντροφος και φίλος της είχε λείψει.

Την ώρα που άλλαζε φορέματα με την βοήθεια της καμαριέρας, οι σκέψεις της κοπέλας απλώθηκαν πάνω από τις έρημες πεδιάδες της Αλαγαισίας, για να φτάσουν ως την άγνωστη και μακρινή πρωτεύουσα, στο κάστρο του Γκαλμπατόριξ, εκεί όπου τώρα ο Μέρταγκ κατοικούσε. Πώς ήταν άραγε η ζωή του στο παλάτι; Ο στιγμιαίος φόβος – μηδενικός σχεδόν – για το αν είχε φτάσει ζωντανός και υγιής στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ή μήπως οι κίνδυνοι του δρόμου είχαν σταματήσει άδοξα την αποστολή του, δεν την άγγιξε. Η Ναζουάντα εύρισκε ότι ο ψυχισμός του Μέρταγκ έμοιαζε πολύ μ' αυτόν του Άτζιχαντ. Το θάρρος κι η αποφασιστικότητά του, η ευρηματικότητα κι η επιμονή του θα είχαν σίγουρα ευοδώσει τους καρπούς τους. Ο φίλος της ήταν φτιαγμένος από το είδος εκείνων των ανθρώπων που επιτυγχάνουν, ή τουλάχιστον επιβιώνουν για να προσπαθούν πάλι και πάλι. Όλη του η ζωή, το ήθος και η σιγουριά που ενέπνεε γι' αυτό μιλούσαν. Σίγουρα ζούσε τώρα στην πρωτεύουσα αφοσιωμένος στον σκοπό των Βάρντεν. Γι' αυτό η Ναζουάντα θα μπορούσε να ορκιστεί, ακόμα και το χέρι στην φωτιά να βάλει.

Βαδίζοντας προς το γραφείο του Άτζιχαντ η Ναζουάντα αναρωτιόταν, αν είχε ο Μέρταγκ επιτύχει να βρεθεί κοντά στον βασιλιά, όπως στόχευε. Αν ήταν έτσι, γιατί δεν είχε κατορθώσει να επικοινωνήσει μαζί τους εδώ και τόσους μήνες; Ήταν αδύνατο των αδυνάτων να τους έχει ξεχάσει… _να έχει ξεχάσει την ίδια…_ Ήταν απίθανο να είχε παρασυρθεί από μια ζωή γεμάτη ισχύ και μεγαλεία, όπως αυτή του παλατιού της Ουρου'μπαίην. Όχι εκείνος, όχι ο Μέρταγκ που η Ναζουάντα γνώριζε…

 _…όχι ο δικός της Μέρταγκ…_

Μ' έναν στεναγμό βαθύ, που φρόντισε επιμελώς να πνίξει, η κοπέλα άνοιξε το παραπόρτι, που ένωνε το πλαϊνό δωμάτιο – όπου η ίδια συνήθως απασχολούσε – με το γραφείο του Άτζιχαντ και μπήκε. _"Ω, Μέρταγκ… Μέρταγκ! Μακάρι να είσαι στην υγεία σου καλά και είθε να είναι σήμερα η μέρα, που θα ακούσουμε νεότερά σου."_ Η καρδιά της χτύπησε δυνατά. Της έλειπε! Μπορεί να μην ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί ούτε στον ίδιο τον εαυτό της, το έντονο συναίσθημα όμως που της δημιουργούσε η σκέψη του, ήταν κατά πολύ μεγαλύτερο από αυτό που θα ένοιωθε μια νέα για έναν απλό της φίλο.

Βρήκε τον Άτζιχαντ ήδη απορροφημένο με τα χαρτιά του. Μόλις ακούστηκε το θρόισμα γυναικείου φορέματος να πλησιάζει, ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν σήκωσε στιγμιαία το βλέμμα του από το κείμενο που διάβαζε και το έστρεψε πάνω της.

"Α, ήρθες, θυγατέρα. Σαν κάπως μου άργησες αυτό το πρωινό κι είναι πολλά που θα έπρεπε να έχουν ήδη γίνει." Το ύφος του σοβάρεψε. "Ήσουν και πάλι στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης;" Ο τόνος του ήταν αυστηρός, μα μέσα στα βάθη των ματιών του λαμπύριζε η αγάπη και αδυναμία που ένιωθε για την κόρη του.

Η Ναζουάντα ένευσε θετικά. "Με κάνει, πατέρα μου, να νοιώθω ζωντανή. Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να διαβιώσω κρυμμένη μακριά από το φως του ήλιου, αν δεν υπήρχε κάποιο πρόγραμμα εξάσκησης για μένα." Η κόρη δεν τόλμησε να εκφράσει, ότι οι τοξευτικές της ικανότητες θα ήταν χρήσιμες στους τοξοβόλους των Βάρντεν στο πεδίο της μάχης. Πολύ καλά το γνώριζε, ο Άτζιχαντ δεν θα επέτρεπε κάτι σαν αυτό ποτέ του. Περιορίστηκε λοιπόν να τον κοιτάζει στα μάτια με λατρεία χαμογελώντας του, σίγουρη μέσα της, ότι ο πατέρας δεν θα έστεργε να αρνηθεί την πενιχρή χαρά της κόρης.

"Χμ, αν είναι έτσι, καλά λοιπόν." Η ματιά του Άτζιχαντ έπεσε και πάλι στο έγγραφο που είχε μπροστά του.

Η Ναζουάντα στάθηκε πλάι του αναμένοντας να τον υπηρετήσει σαν βοηθός του, σε ό,τι εκείνος χρειαζόταν κι ο Άτζιχαντ ανάθεσε στην κόρη του κάποια καθήκοντα. Αργότερα το ίδιο πρωινό, μόλις της δόθηκε η ευκαιρία, η Ναζουάντα αποφάσισε να θέσει το ερώτημα που από νωρίτερα την παίδευε.

"Υπάρχει, πατέρα μου, κάποιο νεώτερο από την Ουρου'μπαίην;" Την ίδια στερεότυπη ερώτηση έκανε πάντα, αποφεύγοντας ν' αναφερθεί στο όνομα του Μέρταγκ.

Ο Άτζιχαντ πέρασε το χέρι πάνω από τα κοντοκουρεμένα του μαλλιά. "Τίποτε ακόμα." Το ύφος του ήταν σκαιό, κάπως απότομο. Μπορεί να μην είχε παραδεχτεί ανοιχτά το γεγονός ποτέ του, οι μήνες όμως που μεσολάβησαν ανάμεσα στην αναχώρηση του Μέρταγκ και στο τώρα ήσαν πολλοί. Ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν απ' την αρχή αμφέβαλε για το αποτέλεσμα που ο άνθρωπος που επέλεξε μπορούσε να επιτύχει. Χωρίς να σηκώσει τα μάτια από το γραφείο του, έγραψε μια σημείωση στο έγγραφο μπροστά του.

Η Ναζουάντα αποφάσισε να τολμήσει περισσότερα. "Ίσως… αν οι δικοί μας μάγοι δοκίμαζαν να έρθουν σ' επαφή μαζί του; Μπορεί να μην υπάρχει τρόπος ο ίδιος να…"

Ο Άτζιχαντ χτύπησε απότομα την παλάμη στην καρυδένια επιφάνεια του γραφείου του κόβοντας την κουβέντα της στη μέση. Εγκαταλείποντας για λίγο τα χαρτιά του σηκώθηκε βηματίζοντας νευρικά πάνω και κάτω στο γρανιτένιο πάτωμα. Από την όλη στάση του κορμιού του η Ναζουάντα, που καλά τον γνώριζε, κατάλαβε ότι παρόμοιες σκέψεις κι αμφιβολίες απασχολούσαν και τον ίδιον, για αρκετό ίσως διάστημα.

"Όχι!" αποκρίθηκε τελικά. "Είναι πολύ ριψοκίνδυνο να επιχειρήσουμε εμείς μία προσέγγιση. Το κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην θα φυλάγεται καλά από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και όσους μάγους εντάσσονται στις υπηρεσίες του. Μία διείσδυση των δικών μας, θα μπορούσε να τινάξει την όλη επιχείρηση στον αέρα, για να μην μιλήσω για τους κινδύνους που θα ενείχε. Θα περιμένουμε σήμα του ανθρώπου μας, μιας κι είναι ο μόνος αρμόδιος να κρίνει, πότε μια πιθανή ζημία για την αποστολή του είναι μικρότερη." Γύρισε προς το μέρος της κοιτάζοντάς την αποφασιστικά μέσα στα μάτια. Η Ναζουάντα αναγνώρισε το ίδιο εκείνο βλέμμα, το γεμάτο δικαιοσύνη και σοφία, που τόσο αγαπούσε στον πατέρα της. "Θα δώσουμε σ' αυτόν τον νέο την ευκαιρία να αποδείξει την αξία του, θυγατέρα, την πίστη του και χρησιμότητά του στον σκοπό μας" συνέχισε. "Κατόπιν τούτου, λίγοι ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν θα διανοούνταν να αντιτάξουν στην υπέρτερη προσφορά του εμπόδια εξ αιτίας της καταγωγής του."

.*.*.*.

Η ζωή είχε κυλήσει γοργά στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην, το καλοκαίρι βρισκόταν στα τελειώματά του και τα δέκατα όγδοα γενέθλια του Μέρταγκ είχαν φτάσει. Οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες που είχε κατορθώσει να συλλέξει μέχρι τώρα, αφορούσαν τους πυρετώδεις εξοπλισμούς του βασιλιά και την ενίσχυση των δυνάμεων του Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο φόβος για πιθανές επιδρομές των ξωτικών ήτανε μεν διάχυτος στις συζητήσεις των αυλικών του, αδικαιολόγητος όμως από τα ίδια τα γεγονότα. Καμία εξακριβωμένη πληροφορία δεν είχε φτάσει στην πρωτεύουσα, ότι οι αιωνόβιοι ξωτικοί είχαν δραστηριοποιηθεί, σκοπεύοντας να εγκαταλείψουν την ασφάλεια των δασών τους και να ρισκάρουν τις πολύτιμες ζωές τους επιτιθέμενοι στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας. Το μάθημα που είχαν πάρει εκατό και πλέον χρόνους πριν, τους είχε διδάξει, πως, αν ήθελαν την ησυχία τους, καλά θα έκαναν να παραμείνουν καλά κρυμμένοι στην γαλήνη των δρυμών τους.

Κάποιες ακόμα διαδόσεις είχαν ακουστεί, για επαφές του βασιλιά με τις βαρβαρικές φυλές των Ούργκαλ και για υποτιθέμενη συμμαχία του μαζί τους. Λίγοι όμως έδιναν σημασία σε τέτοιες φήμες. Σύμφωνα με τα ελάχιστα που γνώριζαν οι άνθρωποι για τους Κριαροκέφαλους, τίποτε και κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να τους ενώσει μ' εμπιστοσύνη και τιμή σε συμμαχία μαζί του. Θα ήταν ανόητος αυτός, που, αφού έδινε πίστη στον λόγο τέτοιων τεράτων, περίμενε μετά να υπακούσουν στο κάλεσμά του. Κι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κάθε άλλο παρά κουτός ήταν να εμπιστεύεται, ότι άνοα κτήνη θα δρούσαν για δικό του όφελος.

Εκείνο όμως που είχε κάνει την μεγαλύτερη εντύπωση, όχι μοναχά στον Μέρταγκ, αλλά και σ' όλη την αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ήταν η παρουσία ενός Ίσκιου στο παλάτι. Χωμένος για ώρες στις βιβλιοθήκες ο νέος διάβαζε μαθαίνοντας για τους Ίσκιους ό,τι υπήρχε γραμμένο σε αρχαία χειρόγραφα και καταχωρημένο εκεί. Έμαθε έτσι με φρίκη του, ότι ένας Ίσκιος σπάνια πιανόταν σύμμαχος και φίλος, μιας και τα πνεύματα που είχαν σχηματίσει την ύπαρξή του ήταν απρόβλεπτα. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τα είχε καταφέρει. Είχε για ώρες απομονωθεί με τον Ίσκιο στα προσωπικά του διαμερίσματα, κουβεντιάζοντας μαζί του ποιος ξέρει τι. Ο Μέρταγκ θα έδινε τα πάντα για να γνωρίζει, κανένας όμως απ' τους αξιωματούχους, τους νομοθέτες και βοηθούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ, δεν είχε μετά ενημερωθεί για το παραμικρό. Ότι και αν σχεδίαζε ο βασιλιάς σε συμμαχία με τον Ίσκιο, είχε κρατηθεί μυστικό επτασφράγιστο απ' όλους.

Ο χρόνος σχεδόν που είχε περάσει ο Μέρταγκ ζώντας στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην και η μυστική έρευνα που είχε προηγηθεί για τους συνδέσμους των Βάρντεν, τον είχαν αφήσει με πλήρη βεβαιότητα, ότι κανένας από τους κατασκόπους δεν είχε επιβιώσει. Τρόπους για να συλλέγει τις πληροφορίες του είχε, μέσον για να τις στείλει όμως στον Άτζιχαντ κανένα. Έφτασε μάλιστα σε σημείο, πάνω στον διακαή του πόθο να επικοινωνήσει με τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν, να προβληματιστεί αν τελικά έπρεπε να αναζητήσει κάποια νύχτα το αγόρι που είχε συναντήσει παλαιότερα, εκείνον τον γιο του δολοφονημένου πράκτορα. Θα είχε άραγε ο μικρός ακολουθήσει την παραίνεσή του; Θα είχε μείνει πιστός στην οικογένειά του φυλάγοντας τα αδέλφια και βοηθώντας την μητέρα; Ή μήπως θα είχε ήδη αναχωρήσει στην επιθυμητή αναζήτηση της επανάστασης; Και αν ο Μέρταγκ κατόρθωνε ν' ανταμωθεί μαζί του πάλι, μήπως ήταν ανήθικο εκ μέρους του, να ζητήσει από ένα παιδί να κινδυνέψει; Κι αν τον συλλάμβαναν, ανακρινόταν και από τον φόβο, ή τον πόνο του ομολογούσε; Ο Μέρταγκ εξοβέλιζε εντελώς αυτή την σκέψη.

Η ιδέα να αποταθεί σε κάποιον μάγο άγνωστο, που θα κατάφερνε να επικοινωνήσει με την οργάνωση των επαναστατών, πέρασε πλείστες όσες φορές από τον νου του. Ο φόβος όμως μήπως αποκαλυφθεί η αποστολή του στο παλάτι, τον έκανε διστακτικό. Πολύ καλά γνώριζε, ότι όλοι οι μάγοι της πρωτεύουσας ήσαν εντεταγμένοι στην υπηρεσία του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μπορεί να υπήρχε κάποιος, κάπου στην κάτω πόλη, που μυστικά χρησιμοποιούσε τις δυνάμεις του χωρίς ο βασιλιάς να το γνωρίζει; Η αναζήτηση και μόνο αυτού του ατόμου, ενείχε πολλούς κινδύνους. Ο νέος δεν ένοιωθε σίγουρος για να ρισκάρει. Ίσως σε κάποια άλλη πόλη… Μια έρευνα παρόμοια όμως απαιτούσε έμπιστες γνωριμίες και προνόμια για ταξίδια. Ο Μέρταγκ σε κανένα από τα δύο δεν είχε πρόσβαση. Έτσι αποφάσισε να συλλέγει πληροφορίες, να υπομονεύει και να περιμένει.

Την προηγούμενη νύχτα διαπεραστικές κραυγές ξεσήκωσαν τον τόπο, ξυπνώντας τους παλατιανούς και κάνοντας τους φρουρούς να τρέχουν δώθε-κείθε. Πάνω από τις επάλξεις των τειχών είχαν αιφνίδια εμφανιστεί δύο σκουρόχρωμα, δρακοειδή όντα, με μαυροφορεμένους καβαλάρηδες στις ράχες. Απ' τα παράθυρά του ο Μέρταγκ τα είδε να προσγειώνονται στο μέσον της αυλής, τους δύο καβαλάρηδες να ξεπεζεύουν και να οδηγούνται γοργά από τους στρατιώτες στα ενδότερα του κάστρου. Μέχρι να έρθει η χαραυγή, τα δύο όντα βρίσκονταν ακόμα στην αυλή, αφού είχαν ταϊστεί με ωμά κρέατα και ποτιστεί με αίμα, όπως τον πληροφόρησαν οι υπηρέτες. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε τολμήσει να πλησιάσει σε αρκετά κοντινή απόσταση παρατηρώντας τα με προσοχή, ενώ όλοι οι άλλοι φρόντιζαν να φυλαχτούνε μακριά τους. Τα σώματα των δύο πλασμάτων ήσαν μαύρα και ισχνά, ντυμένα με άτριχο, σκληρό δέρμα και οι μεμβράνες των φτερών τους έμοιαζαν με αυτές της νυχτερίδας, τεντωμένες πάνω σε κόκαλα λεπτά. Τα πίσω πόδια ήσαν χοντρύτερα, δυνατότερα και πιο μεγάλα από τα μπροστινά και είχαν ράμφη μακριά ως πέντε πόδια, που έδειχναν κοφτερά σαν καλοακονισμένες λάμες. Τα μάτια τους είχαν το μέγεθος γροθιάς ενήλικου άντρα και όταν ανοιγόκλειναν δεν ξεχώριζε ίριδα, ούτε κόρη. Οι στρατιώτες ονόμασαν τα πλάσματα 'δράκους-Λεδρμπλάκα' και τους δύο αναβάτες 'Ρά'ζακ', μα ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε, ότι, τούτα δω, ούτε καν πλησίαζαν την μεγαλοπρέπεια και ομορφιά ενός δράκου με την λαμπράδα των φολίδων του. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε δει πολλές φορές τον δράκο του βασιλιά, τον Σρούικαν, να ίπταται πάνω από το κάστρο εγκαταλείποντας το δρακοστάσιο. Κατόπιν ν' ανοίγει τα τεράστια φτερά του και να εξαφανίζεται προς τις άγονες πεδιάδες ανατολικά της πρωτεύουσας, προφανώς για να κυνηγήσει. Παρ' όλο που το μαύρο χρώμα του απορροφούσε το φως, οι σκληρές φολίδες του γυάλιζαν σαν ατσάλινη πανοπλία κάτω απ' τον ήλιο. Τα τεράστια κέρατα αστραφτοβολούσαν πάνω στο περήφανο κεφάλι και το άνοιγμα των φτερών του θα μπορούσε να καλύψει την πλατιά μεριά μεγάλου οικοδομήματος. Το είδος των Λεδρμπλάκα, ούτε καν πλησίαζε.

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε παλαιότερα διαβάσει τυχαίες αναφορές γι' αυτό το είδος, ποτέ δεν φανταζόταν όμως, ότι θα τα έβλεπε ζωντανά μπροστά του και μάλιστα μέσα στην αυλή του παλατιού της Ουρου'μπαίην. Απ' ότι του είπαν με βδελυγμία οι στρατιώτες, οι δύο Ρά'ζακ και τα υποζύγιά τους υπηρετούσαν από χρόνους πολλούς τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη τους φορά που εμφανίζονταν έτσι αιφνίδια πάνω από τους ουρανούς της πρωτεύουσας, ούτε προφανώς κι η τελευταία. Όσο ο βασιλιάς τους επέτρεπε να γεύονται το αγαπημένο φαγητό τους, που ήταν σάρκες ανθρώπων, θα του έμεναν πιστοί. Κάποιοι ισχυρίζονταν, ότι για κατοικία τους είχαν διαλέξει το Χελγκράιντ, το μοναχικό βουνό κοντά στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, όπου άνθιζε και μια αποτρόπαιη λατρεία τους.

Πριν σηκωθεί ο ήλιος ψηλά, οι Ρά'ζακ εγκατέλειψαν τις αίθουσες του παλατιού, ίππευσαν πάλι τα υποζύγιά τους κι εξαφανίστηκαν προς τον ορίζοντα ακολουθώντας την πορεία που είχαν έρθει. Ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να επιστρέψει στα δωμάτιά του, όπου βάλθηκε με ζέση να καταγράφει τις εντυπώσεις που του είχαν προκαλέσει. Την ώρα εκείνη, πάνω στον δίσκο του πρωινού του ο υπηρέτης έφερε μαζί και μια προσωπική πρόσκληση από τον βασιλιά. Η μέρα των δεκάτων όγδοων γενεθλίων του είχε ξημερώσει κι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε αποφασίσει να τον τιμήσει μ' ένα ιδιαίτερο δείπνο μαζί του.

.*.*.*.

"Το αγόρι πρέπει να βρίσκεται στο παλάτι εδώ και αρκετόν καιρό κι εμείς δεν έχουμε επιχειρήσει τίποτε απολύτως απ' όσα σχεδιάζαμε."

"Υπομονή, αδελφέ μου, υπομονή. Για όλα υπάρχει η κατάλληλη ώρα, ο κατάλληλος τόπος. Ας επιτρέψουμε στο αγόρι αυτό, να δουλέψει κι άλλο για τα δικά μας τα συμφέροντα."

"Τι νόημα μπορεί να έχει κάτι τέτοιο; Ακόμα κι αν ήταν δυνατόν γι' αυτόν να μάθει κάποια μικρά μυστικά του βασιλιά, δεν γνωρίζει τρόπο κανέναν που θα μπορούσε να τα αναφέρει στους Βάρντεν. Πιστεύεις, ότι θα ρισκάριζε να ζητήσει την βοήθεια ξένου μάγου;"

"Θα δούμε… Όταν φτάσει ο κατάλληλος καιρός, θα δούμε…"

"Κι αν εν τω μεταξύ ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αποφασίσει να επιτεθεί στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ; Νόμιζα πως υπέρτερος σκοπός μας είναι να υπηρετήσουμε εκείνον."

"Υπομονή, αδελφέ μου. Η υπερβολική ανησυχία σου ίσως μπορούσε να επισύρει υποψίες πάνω μας, υποψίες επιζήμιες για την υπόθεσή μας. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είναι έτοιμος, ούτε έχει σκοπό να επιτεθεί ακόμα. Όχι τουλάχιστον, προτού μας ενημερώσει."

"Αν μάθαινε ποτέ, ότι ο γιος της Σελίνα, της Μαύρης Χείρας του Μόρζαν, στάλθηκε από τον Άτζιχαντ κοντά του κι εμείς γνωρίζαμε σχετικά, αλλά δεν τον ενημερώσαμε, δεν θέλω να σκέφτομαι την μοίρα μας."

"Νομίζεις ότι θα έπρεπε να ρισκάρουμε με τον βασιλιά μια τέτοια πληροφορία; Μόνο και μόνο εξ αιτίας μιας φευγαλέας εικόνας, που πρόλαβες να κλέψεις από το μυαλό του αγοριού; Πώς μπορείς να είσαι τόσο σίγουρος, ότι η γυναίκα που είδες είναι η ίδια η Μαύρη Χείρα; Κι αν είναι, ποιος βεβαιώνει, ότι το αγόρι αυτό είναι πράγματι γιος της; Ποτέ να μην ξεχνάς επίσης, ότι σκοπός μας δεν είναι η υπηρεσία μας στους Βάρντεν, αλλά ούτε και στον βασιλιά. Υπέρτατος στόχος μας αποτελεί η υπηρεσία στους εαυτούς μας και μόνο."

"Νομίζεις, ότι το αγόρι θα δούλευε για μας;"

"Χα! Ο γιος της φόνισσας του Μόρζαν – αν πράγματι είναι γιος της – έχει πολύ μεγάλη ιδέα για τον εαυτό του και για τις δυνάμεις του. Πρόκειται να προσφέρει ολοπρόθυμα στους δύο μας τις υπηρεσίες του, χωρίς καν να το γνωρίζει. Αν προσπαθήσει να έρθει σ' επαφή με τους επαναστάτες, πρώτα από μας θα περάσει η όποια πληροφορία. Ακόμα και αν δεν το κατορθώσει, εμείς θα είμαστε αυτοί, που γνωρίζοντας την παρουσία του κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, θα έρθουμε σε επαφή μαζί του. Νομίζεις, στην προσπάθειά του να μην αποκαλυφθεί στον βασιλιά η διττή ιδιότητά του, δεν θα έκανε τα πάντα για να μας υπηρετήσει;"

.*.*.*.

Θεωρώντας ότι δεν θα ήταν σοφό ν' αφήσει τον βασιλιά να περιμένει, ο Μέρταγκ είχε βιαστεί να υπακούσει στην πρόσκλησή του. Ντυμένος με την καλύτερη φορεσιά του είχε παρουσιαστεί στα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματα του Γκαλμπατόριξ, όπου στην προσωπική τραπεζαρία εκείνου – όπως ανέφερε η πρόσκληση – επρόκειτο να δοθεί το ιδιωτικό αυτό γεύμα. Οι φρουροί που φύλαγαν έξω απ' τις πόρτες, ειδοποιημένοι από πριν, επέτρεψαν άμεσα την είσοδό του. Ο νέος όμως διαπίστωσε, ότι ο χώρος στο εσωτερικό σαλόνι ήταν άδειος, εκτός από έναν και μοναδικό υπηρέτη, που τον παρέλαβε, για να τον οδηγήσει στην τραπεζαρία. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε συχνά παρατηρήσει, ότι ο βασιλιάς απέφευγε τις πολλές επίσημες εκδηλώσεις, όπου παρίστατο πλήθος αυλικών και άλλοι αξιωματούχοι της αυλής του. Παρά την πληθώρα από προστατευτικά ξόρκια, που όλοι γνώριζαν ότι είχε υφάνει γύρω από το άτομό του, στιγμή δεν έπαυε να είναι διπλά και τρίδιπλα προσεκτικός με την πολυκοσμία. Στην συγκεκριμένη τραπεζαρία όμως, στην οποία ο Μέρταγκ πρώτη φορά ερχόταν, μπορούσε να δειπνήσει μια μικρή ομάδα ατόμων άνετα.

Ο σιωπηλός υπηρέτης υποκλίθηκε και αφήνοντάς τον μόνο εξαφανίστηκε πίσω από μια ενδιάμεση πόρτα. Ο χώρος είχε ήδη φωτιστεί από πλήθος καντηλέρια και, παρά την εποχή, μία πορφυρένια φλόγα λαμπύριζε στο τζάκι. Η τραπεζαρία του φάνηκε λιτή, για βασιλικό δωμάτιο. Το ξύλινο τραπέζι ήταν μεν ντυμένο με κεντητό τραπεζομάντιλο και φορτωμένο με ένα ζευγάρι ασημένια σερβίτσια στις δύο άκρες, πέρα όμως από τις αναπαυτικές καρέκλες γύρω του και κάποιο βοηθητικό έπιπλο σερβιρίσματος ακουμπισμένο στον απέναντι τοίχο, το δωμάτιο ήταν άδειο. Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε ορθός μπροστά στις μεγάλες, ανοικτές μπαλκονόπορτες του εξώστη, από τις οποίες η δροσερή αύρα του τέλους του καλοκαιριού ξεχυνόταν στο δωμάτιο, παρέα με το χρυσαφένιο φως της δύσης. Καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της μέρας είχε προετοιμαστεί για την πολυαναμενόμενη αυτή συνάντηση. Είχε έρθει, επιτέλους, ο καιρός, ο βασιλιάς να εκδηλώσει την υπεσχημένη εύνοια στον γιο του Μόρζαν; Πλησίασε ο χρόνος, όπου θα του ανέθετε καθήκοντα, που άρμοζαν στις γνώσεις και την καταγωγή του; Που θα τον είχε πάντα στο πλευρό του χρήζοντάς τον κοινωνό των μυστικών σχεδίων και αποφάσεών του; Η αποψινή βραδιά, άκρως σημαντική, είχε φτερώσει τις ελπίδες του. Μετά από την πολύμηνη αναμονή, ίσως δινόταν τώρα η ευκαιρία που περίμενε.

Ο βασιλιάς παρουσιάστηκε μετά από λίγο. Ήταν ντυμένος με τον συνήθη τρόπο, παράξενα βαρύ για ιδιωτική συνάντηση· θώρακα πανοπλίας κάτω από την δερμάτινη τουνίκα και προστατευτικές κνημίδες που ανέβαιναν μέχρι τους γοφούς του. Παρά τα ξόρκια που τον έζωναν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν πάντοτε έτοιμος για αναπάντεχη επίθεση εχθρών του ακόμα και με συμβατικά όπλα. Μετά τις απαιτούμενες ευγένειες και τους συμβατικούς χαιρετισμούς, το γεύμα είχε ξεκινήσει με πλούσια εδέσματα στα πολυτελή πιάτα που σέρβιρε ο υπηρέτης. Καθ' όλη την διάρκειά του, ο Μέρταγκ είχε προσπαθήσει να κρατήσει μια ευγενική συζήτηση, μα είχε αποτύχει. Ο βασιλιάς, πέρα από μονολεκτικά μισόλογα, είχε απομείνει απρόσμενα σιωπηλός παρατηρώντας τον μονάχα προσεκτικά με τα σκοτεινά του μάτια. Η εντύπωση ότι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ προσπαθούσε να εξιχνιάσει και ερμηνεύσει τις σκέψεις και διαθέσεις του παρέμενε στον Μέρταγκ, όμως καμία στιγμή δεν διαπίστωσε προσπάθεια διείσδυσης στον νου του.

Το γεύμα είχε φτάσει πια στο τέλος, ο υπηρέτης κερνούσε ήδη στα ποτήρια το κόκκινο γλυκόπιοτο κρασί κι από τον δίσκο τις μελόπιτες, όταν ο βασιλιάς απρόσμενα πήρε τον λόγο. Σήκωσε αιφνίδια το ποτήρι του – κατά την διάρκεια του γεύματος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε γευτεί ελάχιστα το κρασί κι ο Μέρταγκ, θέλοντας να κάνει καλή εντύπωση, τον μιμήθηκε – και αποτάθηκε στον νέο.

"Ω, γιε του φίλου και συντρόφου μας, η επιθυμία μας είναι να εκδηλώσουμε για μία φορά ακόμα την ευχαρίστησή μας για τον ερχομό σου πλάι μας και την πλήρη μας στήριξη σ' εσένα και τα έργα σου. Όλους αυτούς τους μήνες, που έχεις περάσει κάτω από την σκέπη μας, η εξελικτική πορεία σου δεν μας έχει αφήσει αδιάφορους. Με μεγάλη μας ικανοποίηση έχουμε διαπιστώσει τις ικανότητες και την οξύνοιά σου όχι μονάχα σε έναν, μα σε πολλούς τομείς. Κρίνουμε ότι η ώρα έχει φτάσει πια για μας, να αναζητήσουμε την πίστη και τις υπηρεσίες σου στον σκοπό μας." Ο βασιλιάς ήπιε απ' την κούπα του τον γλυκό χυμό του σταφυλιού, κατόπιν άφησε το ασημένιο κύπελλο επάνω στο τραπέζι και έγνεψε στον υπηρέτη του να αποχωρήσει. Μόλις έμειναν μονάχοι, η βαθιά του ματιά καρφώθηκε πάνω στον Μέρταγκ. "Αποζητούμε τις υπηρεσίες σου, όπως είπα, στον σκοπό μας, που μόνο οι βέλτιστοι είναι ικανοί να συνεισφέρουν. Πρωτύτερα όμως επιθυμούμε να ακούσεις από εμάς τους ίδιους, όσα πιστεύουμε πως πρέπει να γνωρίζεις."

Η καρδιά του Μέρταγκ άρχισε να χτυπά πιο δυνατά από πριν. Επιτέλους, είχε φτάσει η ώρα η πολυπόθητη και η πολύμηνη αναμονή του επρόκειτο να αποδώσει καρπούς. Για την ασφάλεια της αποστολής του όμως, φρόντισε να αδειάσει το μυαλό του από τις ελπιδοφόρες σκέψεις κι επικεντρώθηκε στον λόγο του βασιλιά. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ άρχισε να περιγράφει τον αρχαίο κόσμο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Με λίγα λόγια και περιεκτικά εξήγησε, ότι οι διδάσκαλοι των ξωτικών καταδυνάστευαν το τάγμα κερδίζοντας προνόμια για τους εαυτούς τους, αφήνοντας τους ανθρώπους να γεύονται μια μοίρα άδικη, που κάποιοι ευγενείς είχαν γι' αυτούς προκαθορίσει. Οι πρεσβύτεροι του τάγματος των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων αντί να παραμένουν φύλακες της ειρήνης, όπως άρμοζε, είχαν διαφθαρεί από τις ίδιες τις δυνάμεις τους. Ζούσαν κλεισμένοι στα απομονωμένα κάστρα τους ζώντας αυτοί πλουσιοπάροχα μέσα στην χλιδή, φροντίζοντας να διατηρούν μια κάστα εκλεκτών τους αυλικών τριγύρω από τον τότε βασιλιά κι εγκαταλείποντας ουσιαστικά τους λαούς της χώρας. Το τέλος της ανηθικότητας αυτής είχε φτάσει με την βοήθεια του Μόρζαν, στην μνήμη του οποίου ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όφειλε την συνέχιση των προσπαθειών του για την καλυτέρευση του τόπου.

Αφού ο Μέρταγκ υποχρεώθηκε να ακούσει κάποια ανδραγαθήματα του φυσικού πατέρα του σε αναφορά με τα έργα του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ο βασιλιάς αρχίνησε να περιγράφει το όραμά του για έναν νέο κόσμο, που, ως φαίνεται, είχε φτάσει ο καιρός να ξεδιπλωθεί πάνω στις πεδιάδες της Αλαγαισίας. Καινούριες πόλεις και περίλαμπρες θα χτίζονταν, αντάξιες του μεγαλείου του βασιλιά τους. Γεμάτες με γενναίους πολεμιστές, που θα μάχονταν στο όνομά του. Δάσκαλοι σπουδαίοι θα δίδασκαν στις σχολές τους και λόγιοι θα περιέφεραν εκεί την ευρυμάθειά τους. Οι κάτοικοι θα πλούτιζαν από το ελεύθερο εμπόριο και τα αγαθά θα διακινούνταν παντού και σε όλους, αφού η ειρήνη θα βασίλευε σε όλη την γη της Αλαγαισίας. Οι βάρδοι θα τραγουδούσαν τα κατορθώματα των νέων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, που θα αναγεννώνταν κάτω από την φροντίδα και καθοδήγηση του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ο βασιλιάς τελείωσε το λογύδριό του, κατόπιν εστίασε με προσμονή τα μάτια του στον νέο. "Πες μου λοιπόν, ω γιε του Μόρζαν, ποιος δεν θα θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του όλβιο, να υπηρετεί τέτοιον σκοπό;"

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά. Ο μελίρρυτος λόγος του Γκαλμπατόριξ μπορούσε ίσως να πείσει τον κάθε έναν. Ο ονειρικός κόσμος που περιέγραφε σίγουρα ήταν στόχος αρκετός για κάθε σώφρονα πολίτη αυτής της χώρας. Πόσο όμως διέφερε η ζωντανή πραγματικότητα από τα μελιστάλακτα τούτα λόγια… "Μεγαλειότατε, η περιγραφή και μόνο αυτού του μελλοντικού κόσμου από τα δικά σας χείλη με τιμά βαθύτατα" απάντησε στο γεμάτο προσδοκία βλέμμα του βασιλιά. "Όμως, επιτρέψτε μου μια απορία. Πώς γίνεται να αναγεννηθεί το τάγμα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων χωρίς τους δράκους;"

Ο βασιλιάς χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά και κάρφωσε με το πιρούνι του ένα κομμάτι μελόπιτας, που είχε ξεχαστεί αφάγωτη μέσα στα ασημένια πιάτα. "Τελείωσε το γλυκό σου πρώτα, γιε του Μόρζαν, κατόπιν ακολουθεί η ώρα η κατάλληλη ν' απαντηθούν οι απορίες σου όλες."

Θα πρέπει να ήταν ένα διανοητικό κάλεσμα του βασιλιά στον υπηρέτη του, γιατί ο άνθρωπος εμφανίστηκε και πάλι σιωπηλός κι άρχισε να συμμαζεύει τα αδειανά σερβίτσια απ' το τραπέζι. Ο βασιλιάς άνοιξε την ενδιάμεση πόρτα που ένωνε την τραπεζαρία με τα υπόλοιπα δωμάτιά του και επέτρεψε στον Μέρταγκ να περάσει στα ενδότερα. Διέσχισαν έναν ψυχρό χώρο, που, από το ογκώδες μαονένιο έπιπλο που δέσποζε στην μία του άκρη και τους γεμάτους ράφια με περγαμηνές τοίχους, ο Μέρταγκ υπέθεσε ότι η προφανής χρήση του ήταν γραφείο. Στην αντίπερα άκρη του γραφείου η ασημένια λάμψη ενός ολόσωμου καθρέφτη με σφυρήλατη, αργυρή κορνίζα λαμπύρισε στο μισόφωτο. Το επόμενο στην σειρά δωμάτιο ήταν μεγαλύτερο από τα άλλα, ζεστό και διακριτικά φωτισμένο. Τα πολύτιμα έπιπλα που περιείχε ήσαν σκεπασμένα με βαρύτιμα υφάσματα και γούνινα στρωσίδια κάλυπταν τα πέτρινα πατώματα. Θα πρέπει να επρόκειτο για την βασιλική κρεβατοκάμαρα, γιατί ένα τεράστιο κρεβάτι περίκλειστο με βελουδένιες κουρτίνες και χρυσοκέντητο ουρανό έπιανε ολόκληρο τον έναν τοίχο. Ο Μέρταγκ παραξενεύτηκε με την αντίθεση αυτού του χώρου στην λιτότητα των προηγούμενων, της τραπεζαρίας και του γραφείου, με την αυστηρή τους χρήση. Όση χλιδή έλειπε από εκεί, τόση περίσσευε σε τούτο το δωμάτιο. Ταυτόχρονα ένιωσε μια άβολη δυσφορία για την παρουσία του σ' ένα μέρος όπως αυτό. Στάθηκε κοντά στην είσοδο μη θέλοντας να προχωρήσει, αναμένοντας τις διαθέσεις του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο βασιλιάς κατευθύνθηκε προς ένα βαρύ παραπέτασμα, που χώριζε την κάμαρά του από κάποιον πλαϊνό θάλαμο, το τράβηξε παράμερα αποκαλύπτοντας το εσωτερικό του και έγνεψε κατόπιν στον νέο να πλησιάσει. Μέσα από την καμάρα της εισόδου αυτού του μικρού θαλάμου ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε να ξεχύνεται θερμός αέρας προς το υπόλοιπο δωμάτιο. Δύο λέξεις μαγείας του Γκαλμπατόριξ προκάλεσαν έντονη λάμψη κοντά στα τόξα της οροφής και το εσωτερικό της αντικάμαρας φωτίστηκε περίσσια. Ο βασιλιάς στάθηκε παράμερα, αφήνοντας τον νέο να δει ό,τι υπήρχε μέσα στο μικρό αυτό δωμάτιο.

Ένα πλατύ βάθρο λαξευμένο από πέτρα, μέχρι το ύψος περίπου της μέσης ενός ανθρώπου, έστεκε καλυμμένο με μαύρο, βελουδένιο σκέπασμα, χοντρές γούνες και μάλλινα υφαντά. Στο κέντρο, ένα σύνολο από μπερδεμένες πλεξούδες μαύρες, χρυσαφένιες κι ασημιές, που έμοιαζαν κομμένες από μακριά, στιλπνά μαλλιά, διαμόρφωναν μια μακρόστενη μαξιλάρα. Απάνω της κάθονταν αναπαυτικά δύο μεγάλα και οβάλ αντικείμενα, το ένα στο βαθυπράσινο χρώμα των φύλλων του δάσους, το άλλο στο άλικο της φωτιάς.

"Ιδού, ω γιε του Μόρζαν, ο μεγαλύτερος, ο πιο πολύτιμος από τους θησαυρούς μας" είπε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. "Το μέλλον του νέου κόσμου, η αρχή του τάγματος της καινούριας γενιάς των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, τα αυγά των δράκων!"

Σαν ένα μεγάλο σμαράγδι με λειασμένες τις πολύτιμές του έδρες, περιζωσμένο από φωτεινές φλέβες στο χρώμα του κεχριμπαριού, ήταν το ένα αυγό. Η λάμψη που σκορπούσε γύρω η βαθυπράσινη επιφάνειά του δεν καλυπτόταν από το πλέριο φως, το μαγικό δημιούργημα του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε να το κοιτά με την ανάσα του κομμένη. Έτσι λοιπόν ήσαν φτιαγμένα από την φύση τους τα αυγά των δράκων; Σε μερικά από τα αρχαία χειρόγραφα, που είχε διαβάσει στις βιβλιοθήκες του παλατιού, υπήρχαν διακοσμητικές ζωγραφιές στα περιθώρια των κωδίκων, που παρίσταναν κάποιους αρχαίους αντιπρόσωπους του είδους. Κανένα χρώμα όμως απ' τα οποία είχαν σχεδιαστεί οι σκληρές φολίδες, δεν τον είχε προετοιμάσει γι' αυτό που αντίκριζε. Αν, απ' όσα γνώριζε, τα χρώματα των νεοσσών αντιστοιχούσαν στις αποχρώσεις του κελύφους, πόσο περίλαμπρο θα φαινόταν το σμαραγδένιο αυτό πλάσμα στον έξω κόσμο;

Πλάι του το άλλο αυγό φάνταζε σαν τεράστιο ρουμπίνι. Σαν φλόγα πυρσού αναμμένου, φώτιζε τις ασημένιες και ξανθές πλεξούδες πάνω στις οποίες είχε αφεθεί, να περιμένει – ποιος ξέρει πόσα χρόνια – τον εκλεκτό του. Πιο φλογερό, άλικο χρώμα ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε δει, ούτε φανταστεί, ποτέ του. Πιο κόκκινο ακόμα φάνταζε απ' την φλογάτη ανατολή κι από την πορφυρένια δύση. Ένα δίχτυ από λευκασμένες φλέβες, σαν ιστός σκαλισμένος πάνω σε μαρμαρόπετρα, τριγύριζε την ολόθερμή του επιφάνεια. Σαν πύρινες γλώσσες φωτιάς ξεχύνονταν τριγύρω του οι λάμψεις και του έδιναν την εντύπωση, ότι μπορούσαν να φτάσουν και να κάψουν την καρδιά του. Στην σκέψη αυτή την παράξενη ένιωσε μέσα του ένα σκίρτημα. Ένιωσε ένα κάλεσμα από το αυγό του δράκου. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος αισθάνθηκε πως είχε την ανάγκη του. Πεθύμησε να βρεθεί κοντά του πάραυτα. Λαχτάρησε να το αγγίσει, να το κρατήσει ανάμεσα στις δυο παλάμες του, να σφίξει το πολύτιμο αυτό βάρος πάνω στο στήθος σ' ένα δυνατό αγκάλιασμα.

Σαν μαγεμένος από την πύρινη λάμψη, ο Μέρταγκ έκανε να μπει μέσα στο μικρό δωμάτιο. Να έρθει κοντά στο κόκκινο αυγό, που τον καλούσε με την φλογερή ομορφιά του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως άπλωσε το χέρι ακουμπώντας το στο στήθος του νέου, εμποδίζοντάς τον.

"Ας μην βιαζόμαστε, γιε του συμμάχου μας και φίλου. Εκείνοι στους οποίους θα δοθεί η τιμή για το υπέρτατο αυτό δώρο, θα πρέπει να είναι πιστοί μας ακόλουθοι και αποδεδειγμένα άξιοι να μας υπηρετήσουν. Όποιος θα ενωθεί με τον νεοσσό του αυγού, αποδεχόμενος την σφραγίδα των δράκων, θα πρέπει να είναι απόλυτα άξιος της εμπιστοσύνης μας για την τιμή αυτή."

"Μεγαλειότατε," διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Όπως πολύ καλά γνωρίζετε, είμαι πιστός υπήκοός σας και θέτω τις δυνάμεις μου όλες σ' εσάς και στην υπηρεσία του σκοπού σας."

Ο βασιλιάς χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά. "Γνωρίζουμε αλήθεια; Είναι η διαβεβαίωση της πίστης αρκετή για να δοκιμαστεί κανείς στην υψίστη των τιμών;" Η ματιά του κινήθηκε στο πρόσωπο του νέου. Ο γιος του Μόρζαν, παρά την εξυπνάδα και δεξιότητά του στο σπαθί, έμοιαζε τόσο ευάλωτος. Σε μια στιγμή μονάχα θα ήταν δυνατόν να διαπεράσει τα φράγματα του νου του, που τα ένοιωθε σθεναρά υψωμένα τριγύρω απ' το μυαλό του, να διαφυλάττουνε τις σκέψεις και τα μυστικά του. Αυτή η λαχτάρα του όμως και η ανάγκη να πλησιάσει το αυγό, με τίποτε δεν κρύβονταν. Ο βασιλιάς χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος. Όσες περισσότερες οι αδυναμίες των ανθρώπων, τόσο πιο εύκολα μπορούσε να καθυποτάσσει συνειδήσεις. Άπλωσε το χέρι σφίγγοντας ενθαρρυντικά τον ώμο του νέου. "Δεν επιθυμούμε στο ελάχιστο να αμφισβητήσουμε την αφοσίωσή σου, Μέρταγκ. Αυτό όμως, αγαπητό μου παιδί, μένει να αποδειχθεί στην πράξη. Όταν θα έρθει ο κατάλληλος καιρός, τότε θα αποδείξεις έμπρακτα την πίστη σου στο πρόσωπό μας. Ως τότε δεν υπάρχει βία. Το αυγό θα βρίσκεται πάντοτε εδώ… θα περιμένει…"

Ο βασιλιάς χάιδεψε με το βλέμμα το κόκκινο αυγό του δράκου. Ο νεοσσός που κοιμόταν μέσα του εδώ και πάνω από εκατό χρόνους περιμένοντας τον εκλεκτό του, είχε για πρώτη του φορά αφυπνιστεί. Η μαγεία που διέθετε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, του επέτρεψε να διακρίνει την αναστάτωση που επικρατούσε μέσα από το σκληρό κέλυφος. Αντελήφθη την περιέργεια του νεοσσού για τον γιο του Μόρζαν, μια πρωταρχική και άγρια λαχτάρα, που τον καλούσε να βρίσκεται κοντά του. Ταυτόχρονα η ζέση στην ματιά του αγοριού, η κίνησή του η αυθόρμητη να πλησιάσει, μιλούσαν για την έλξη, την γοητεία την άμεση που άσκησαν ο ένας προς τον άλλο. Ο βασιλιάς βιάστηκε ν' απομακρύνει τον γιο του Μόρζαν. Όταν το νέο ζευγάρι επρόκειτο να γεννηθεί από την μαγεία της ένωσης δράκου και καβαλάρη, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έπρεπε να είναι σίγουρος για την πίστη και των δύο στο πρόσωπό του. Τι το καλύτερο, αν κατόρθωνε ν' ανακαλύψει και τα αληθινά ονόματά τους; Δεν ήταν άλλωστε η πρώτη φορά, που είχε κατορθώσει κάτι τέτοιο. "Όταν θα έρθει ο χρόνος ο κατάλληλος, θα ζητηθεί από σένα μια αποστολή. Μονάχα έτσι θα αποδείξεις την αξία σου και την πίστη σου στον βασιλιά σου. Ως τότε, υπομονή."

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έσπρωξε έξω από το δωμάτιο τον Μέρταγκ γινόμενος ταυτόχρονα αποδέκτης της ολοφάνερης δυσαρέσκειας του κόκκινου νεοσσού, που ταίριαζε με την απογοήτευση του νέου. Όσο διστακτικός είχε φανεί ο γιος του Μόρζαν όταν πλησίαζε, άλλο τόσο προβληματισμένος φαινόταν τώρα, που έπρεπε να φύγει. Η απογοήτευσή του ήταν έκδηλη σε όλες του τις κινήσεις, ολοφάνερη ακόμα και στο πρόσωπό του.

Με τις οξυμένες του αισθήσεις ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αντελήφθη το κόκκινο αυγό να κινείται ανήσυχο πάνω στις γούνες και τα μαξιλάρια του. Κάποια ελαφρά χτυπήματα και αμυδρά τσιρίγματα αντήχησαν μέσα από το σκληρό του κέλυφος. Ήσυχος ο βασιλιάς, ότι σε λίγο το κόκκινο αυγό και πάλι θα ημέρευε, έσυρε το παραπέτασμα μπροστά στο άνοιγμα. Κατόπιν οδήγησε τον γιο του Μόρζαν έξω από το δωμάτιο κλειδώνοντας με μαγεία τις κλειδαριές της πόρτας. Όλη την ώρα αυτή, το πράσινο αυγό συνέχισε να ησυχάζει κοιμισμένο.

.*.*.*.

Ο λόγος του Γκαλμπατόριξ, για μία καινούρια Αλαγαισία και μια νέα γενιά των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, είχε επηρεάσει αρκετά τον Μέρταγκ αιχμαλωτίζοντας τις σκέψεις του. Όχι όμως τόσο, ώστε να κλονιστεί από τον σταθερό σκοπό του, να υπηρετήσει τα συμφέροντα των Βάρντεν. Μόνο με κάποιον σαν τον Άτζιχαντ, τίμιο και συνάμα δίκαιο αρχηγό, μπορούσε η χώρα να μετατραπεί σε ότι είχε ονειρευτεί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Κάποιον που ένιωθε συμπόνια κι ευσπλαχνία για τους άλλους. Ο βασιλιάς είχε τις ευκαιρίες του τα προηγούμενα εκατό χρόνια. Εδώ κι έναν σχεδόν αιώνα οι εχθροί του όλοι είχαν εξαφανιστεί από προσώπου γης, ή κρύβονταν φοβούμενοι την οργή του· τα ξωτικά χωμένα στα βαθιά τους δάση και οι νάνοι στα λαγούμια και τις υπόγειες πόλεις τους, όπου τους είχαν ακολουθήσει τώρα τελευταία και οι Βάρντεν. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ από κανέναν δεν κινδύνευε, αντίθετα, όλοι οι άλλοι κινδύνευαν από το μίσος, την εμπάθεια και την οργή του. Ο Μέρταγκ στιγμή δεν είχε ξεχάσει, ότι ήταν ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος που έδωσε κάποτε διαταγή να φονευθεί η Ναζουάντα. Ποιος τίμιος άνθρωπος θα διάλεγε να χτυπήσει τον αντίπαλό του με τέτοιο τρόπο άτιμο; Αν ήταν να έβαζε σε πράξη υψηλούς στόχους, όπως αυτούς που περιέγραψε στον Μέρταγκ, δεν θα έπρεπε να το έχει ήδη κάνει; Αντί γι' αυτό, ο τόπος γέμιζε σπιούνους, καταδότες, δολοφόνους, που όλοι δρούσαν ενάντια των άλλων στο όνομά του.

Μετά όμως από την μεταξύ τους συνάντηση, υπήρχε κάτι που μαγευτικά επιδρούσε πάνω στον νέο. Η ενθύμηση του κόκκινου αυγού, που όλες τις μέρες τις επόμενες στιγμή δεν εγκατέλειψε τον νου του. Η επιρροή που είχε πάνω του ήτανε τόση, που αποτέλεσμά της ήταν να ζει διαρκώς σε μια ονειρώδη σχεδόν κατάσταση, που του έδινε την αίσθηση μεγάλης, ανεκπλήρωτης ανάγκης. Η σκέψη ότι μπορεί να ήταν αυτός που θα ενωνόταν με τον νεοσσό δεν είχε περάσει απ' το μυαλό του ακόμα, ούτε και οι συνέπειες που θα μπορούσε να έχει στην ζωή του μια έκβαση όπως αυτή. Η επιθυμία του όμως να βρεθεί κοντά του ήταν τόση, ώστε, αφού αδυνατούσε να γίνει αυτό, περνούσε τον περισσότερό του χρόνο στην βιβλιοθήκη, αναζητώντας πληροφορίες σχετικά με το συγκεκριμένο αυγό του δράκου.

Ήταν απομεσήμερο την ώρα που ξεψάχνιζε κάποιο παλιό χειρόγραφο καθισμένος στο ολόφωτο, φαρδύ πρεβάζι του παραθύρου. Συνήθως η βιβλιοθήκη τέτοια ώρα ήταν άδεια, μιας και οι λόγιοι ή σπουδαστές είχαν εγκαταλείψει τις πνευματικές μελέτες τους για να καλύψουν τις γαστριμαργικές τους ανάγκες στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία του κάστρου. Έτσι ο ήχος από τα βαριά βήματα του άντρα και τα σπιρούνια που κροτάλιζαν στα πέτρινα πατώματα, τον έκανε να σηκώσει ενοχλημένος το κεφάλι. Ο άντρας, κοντόχοντρος, με φαρδείς ώμους, που σκέπαζε μια κάπα με γιακά από ερμίνα, πλησίασε και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

"Μόρζανσσον;"

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε τον πάπυρο να τυλιχτεί ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του. Γνώριζε τον άντρα αυτόν εξ όψεως, γνώριζε ακόμα και το κακώνυμο όνομά του. Παρά το ότι οι περισσότεροι αυλικοί απέφευγαν την συναναστροφή μαζί του, εξ αιτίας των βίαιων – άξεστων σχεδόν – τρόπων συμπεριφοράς του, ο ίδιος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε τις υπηρεσίες του σε εκτίμηση μεγάλη, ώστε να τον έχει χρίσει στρατηγό του. Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε όρθιος, ύστερα έγειρε ελάχιστα το κεφάλι σε έναν υποτυπώδη χαιρετισμό μπροστά του.

"Είμαι ο Μέρταγκ, γιος του Μόρζαν, στρατηγέ."

Ο άντρας έκλινε στο πλάι τον χοντρό, μυώδη λαιμό του. Τα μάτια του, γεμάτα ευφυΐα, περιεργάστηκαν τον νέο από πάνω ως κάτω. "Είμαι ο Μπαρστ, γιος του Μπέρενγκαρ, Λόρδος του Γκίλ'ιντ " συστήθηκε με το σαν παιδικό, μικρό του στόμα, που ξεγελούσε τους πάντες κρύβοντας την πονηρία του. "Σε αναζητώ κατόπιν εντολής του πολυχρονεμένου βασιλιά μας" δήλωσε. "Ο μεγαλειότατος κρίνει, ότι αρκετά από τον χρόνο σου σπατάλησες παρέα μ' όλους εκείνους τους χοντρούς, λόγιους καθηγητές σου. Τέλος λοιπόν τα γενικά μαθήματα για σένα. Από αύριο το πρωί θα διδάσκεσαι κοντά μου τις τακτικές πολέμου κι όσα άλλα χρειάζεται να ξέρεις, για να κατατροπώσεις τους τυφλοπόντικες εχθρούς του βασιλιά μας. Εύχομαι μόνο, να μην σπαταλήσεις άδικα τον χρόνο μου. Συνάντησέ με μόλις ο ήλιος βγει. Θα βρίσκομαι στην δυτική αίθουσα του πρώτου ορόφου, πλάι στο δωμάτιο με τους χάρτες."

Χωρίς να περιμένει απόκριση από την μεριά του, ο Λόρδος Μπάρστ έστρεψε τις μυώδεις πλάτες του κι απομακρύνθηκε κροτώντας τα σπιρούνια του και πάλι. Ο Μέρταγκ αναρωτήθηκε, αν η περιέργειά του να γνωρίσει από κοντά τον γιο του Μόρζαν ήταν τόση, ώστε μπήκε στον κόπο να τον ενημερώσει ο ίδιος. Θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να έχει στείλει υπηρέτη. Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά τακτοποιώντας και πάλι το χειρόγραφο στην θέση του. Το όνομα του πραγματικού πατέρα του είχε τελικά ισχυρή επίδραση ακόμα επάνω στους αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Κατά την διάρκεια των επόμενων εβδομάδων ο Μέρταγκ γνώρισε καλύτερα τον Λόρδο. Χωρίς να του είναι ιδιαίτερα συμπαθής, αποδείχτηκε πως ο Μπαρστ ήταν έξυπνος, πολυμήχανος και μεθοδικότατος σε ότι αναλάμβανε. Ο Μέρταγκ έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι τον δίδασκε καλά, ιδίως τις τακτικές της μάχης ανοικτού πεδίου, όπου τις βρήκε πολύ ενδιαφέρουσες. Ο νέος φρόντισε να στρέψει προς τα εκεί όλες τις δυνάμεις του. Αφού ο βασιλιάς είχε προστάξει να ασκηθεί σε παρόμοιες τακτικές, αυτό ένα μπορεί να σήμαινε. Πλησίαζε ο καιρός που θα γινόταν αποδεκτός στα συμβούλιά του και άνθρωπος της εμπιστοσύνης του.

.*.*.*.

Ένας νέος χειμώνας είχε απλωθεί πάνω από τη γη της Αλαγαισίας σκορπίζοντας απλόχερα κρύους, δυνατούς ανέμους και χιονόνερο. Έναν χρόνο ολόκληρο είχε περάσει ο Μέρταγκ ζώντας στο κάστρο της Ουρουμπαίην, μακριά από τη Ναζουάντα και τους Βάρντεν. Καμιά φορά αναρωτιόταν, αν ακόμα τον θυμούνταν οι παλιοί του σύμμαχοι και φίλοι. Ίσως ο Άτζιχαντ να είχε ενδιάμεσα αποφασίσει, να στείλει άλλους κατασκόπους στην πρωτεύουσα κι ο Μέρταγκ μέσα του πολλές φορές ευχόταν να έχει γίνει έτσι. Κανείς όμως δεν ήρθε για να τον αναζητήσει στο κάστρο της ακρόπολης, ούτε κι ο ίδιος άκουσε κάποια άλλη φήμη για πράκτορες των επαναστατών στην πόλη. Έτσι οι πληροφορίες που ένα χρόνο μάζευε παρέμεναν ακόμα αχρησιμοποίητες στην κατοχή του. Δεν είχε αντιληφθεί αλλαγές μεγάλες στο παλάτι, ούτε από τα μισόλογα των αυλικών, ούτε από τις φλυαρίες των φρουρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης. Ακόμα και ο Μπαρστ, που ερχόταν σε άμεση επαφή μαζί του, δεν είχε εκμυστηρευτεί κάτι περισσότερο, απ' όσα γνώριζε κι ο ίδιος. Οι προετοιμασίες κι οι εξοπλισμοί συνεχίζονταν εντατικά. Στρατιές ολόκληρες ανδρών στέλνονταν προς το Γκίλ'ιντ, τόσες, που η πόλη θα έμοιαζε πια στρατώνας. Ο Ίσκιος είχε εμφανιστεί μία φορά ακόμα στο παλάτι και λίγες μέρες νωρίτερα οι δύο Ρά'ζακ καβάλα στα αποκρουστικά τους υποζύγια. Έτσι είχε η κατάσταση, όταν ο Μέρταγκ έλαβε την δεύτερη πρόσκληση για μια άμεση συνάντηση με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ο φρουρός που τον συνόδευε τον παρέδωσε σ' εκείνους που φυλούσαν έξω από τα βασιλικά δωμάτια κι αυτοί με τη σειρά τους στον σιωπηλό, γκριζοφορεμένο υπηρέτη. Ο άντρας οδήγησε τον Μέρταγκ στο βασιλικό γραφείο, έκρουσε απαλά και άνοιξε την θύρα, έτοιμος να αναγγείλει στον βασιλιά την άφιξή του. Την ώρα εκείνη ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στεκόταν ολόρθος μπροστά στον ασημένιο του καθρέφτη, συνομιλώντας μέσα απ' αυτόν με τρόπο μαγικό ταυτόχρονα με δύο άτομα. Γύρισε απότομα προς την μεριά τους, νεύοντας νευρικά στον υπηρέτη, ότι έπρεπε να περιμένουν έξω μέχρι να τελειώσει. Ο άντρας υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά και πισωπάτησε κλείνοντας ξανά την πόρτα, μα ο Μέρταγκ είχε προλάβει ήδη να δει πάνω απ' τον ώμο του λακέ δύο κεφάλια άτριχα, ενωμένα. Η φωνή που ακούστηκε να έρχεται μέσα από τον καθρέφτη του φάνηκε γνώριμη. Πρόλαβε ακόμα να ξεκρίνει τις άκριες ενός πορφυρού μανδύα. Ακούμπησε την πλάτη του στον τοίχο κλείνοντας τα μάτια σοκαρισμένος γι' αυτό που είχε μόλις αντικρίσει. Στα δύο επόμενα χτυποκάρδια ένιωσε την καρδιά του να παγώνει. Σαν μια λεπίδα πυρωμένη του διαπέρασε το στομάχι ο τρόμος του κινδύνου. Μήπως δεν είχαν δει τα μάτια του καλά; Ή μήπως η έγνοια που τον ταλάνιζε για τους Βάρντεν, ήταν αιτία για παρακρούσεις; Ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν; Μπορεί πίσω από τον καθρέφτη να βρίσκονταν … εκείνοι; Εκείνοι; Οι δίδυμοι; Οι μάγοι των Βάρντεν; Αν πράγματι ήταν έτσι, τότε… Η ανάγκη να ειδοποιηθεί ο Άτζιχαντ γινόταν άμεση.

Κατάπιε δύσκολα προσπαθώντας να κυριαρχήσει στις αισθήσεις του. Η φωνή του βασιλιά ακουγόταν ήδη να καλεί τον υπηρέτη, να τον προστάζει να περάσει. Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά καθαρίζοντας απ' τις αμφιβολίες το μυαλό του. Ήταν πολύ επικίνδυνοι φόβοι και σκέψεις σαν τις προηγούμενες μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μπήκε με βήμα σίγουρο και παράστημα στητό μέσα στο γραφείο και έκλινε αποφασιστικά το γόνυ μπροστά στον βασιλιά, μένοντας έτσι μέχρι να του δοθεί η άδεια να σταθεί. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ βρισκόταν ακόμα ορθός πλάι στον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη, που η επιφάνειά του γυάλιζε πια άδεια, επιστρέφοντας μοναχά τα είδωλα των γύρω αντικειμένων. Με βήμα αργό ο βασιλιάς πλησίασε το γραφείο του και κάθισε στην απέριττη, ξύλινη καρέκλα ακουμπώντας τα δύο του χέρια στην στιλβωμένη επιφάνεια του επίπλου.

"Α, Μέρταγκ!"

Τα μαύρα μάτια του βασιλιά τον παρατήρησαν προσεκτικά. Από το τέλος του καλοκαιριού, το δείπνο των γενεθλίων του και την επίδειξη των αυγών των δράκων, δεν είχε τύχει να συναντήσει ξανά τον Γκαλμπατόριξ κατ' ιδίαν. Ήταν όμως σίγουρος, ότι ο βασιλιάς ενημερωνόταν για την πορεία του άμεσα από τον Λόρδο Μπαρστ και μάθαινε όλες τις κινήσεις του από τους άλλους αυλικούς και υπηρέτες. Ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε το πρόσωπό του ήρεμο, σαν απαθή μάσκα, αδειάζοντας τελείως το μυαλό του περιμένοντας. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ χτύπησε για λίγο ρυθμικά τα δάχτυλα στην επιφάνεια του ξύλου, σαν να συγκέντρωνε τις σκέψεις του, στο τέλος μίλησε.

"Ω, γιε του Μόρζαν. Υπάρχει μια αποστολή κατάλληλη για σένα. Για να αποδείξεις επιτέλους την αξία σου και την απόλυτη πίστη σου στον βασιλιά σου."

Στην μικρή παύση που ακολούθησε, ίσως να στάθμιζε την εντύπωση που είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του στον νέο, ίσως και να περίμενε μια ανανέωση των όρκων που εκείνος πήρε κάποτε μπροστά στον θρόνο του όταν πρωτό'ρθε. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως απέμεινε σιωπηλός, ήσυχος, αναμένοντας τον βασιλιά να συνεχίσει.

"Υπάρχει ένα αγόρι που ταξιδεύει ερχόμενο από βορρά προς νότο. Μαζί του μεταφέρει έναν θησαυρό αγαπημένο, που έχει κλαπεί από μας εδώ και χρόνους." Το ρυθμικό χτύπημα των δαχτύλων επάνω στο γραφείο συνεχίστηκε. "Ο θησαυρός αυτός είναι για μας πολύτιμος κι επιθυμία μας είναι να επιστραφεί άμεσα στην φύλαξή μας." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σταύρωσε τα δύο του χέρια στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια κι έγειρε μπρος κοιτάζοντας πάντοτε τον Μέρταγκ μέσα στα μάτια. "Οι πληροφορίες μας λένε, ότι το αγόρι αυτό κινείται ετούτη την περίοδο κάπου ανάμεσα στο Τιρμ και την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Πιστοί μας υπηρέτες στάλθηκαν να τον αναζητήσουν. Διαταγή τους να συλλάβουν το αγόρι οδηγώντας το μπροστά μας και να επιστρέψουν τον πολύτιμό μας θησαυρό στην δική μας προστασία. Τυχαίνει όμως η πίστη των υπηρετών αυτών, να μην ανταποκρίνεται στην απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη μας. Έχουμε λόγους να υποπτευόμαστε, ότι υπάρχει κίνδυνος μεγάλος, αφού αποκτήσουν τον θησαυρό μας, να δοκιμάσουν να τον χρησιμοποιήσουν για δικό τους όφελος. Κι εδώ έρχεται η πολύτιμη συμμετοχή σου, που κρίνουμε ότι είναι αναγκαία." Ο βασιλιάς χτύπησε μια τελευταία φορά τα δάχτυλά του στο τραπέζι δυνατότερα από πριν, κατόπιν σηκώθηκε, πλησίασε το μεγάλο παράθυρο, που άφηνε το λίγο φως του ήλιου της χειμωνιάτικης μέρας να χύνεται χλωμό μεσ' στο δωμάτιο και στάθηκε μπροστά του κοιτάζοντας τα γκρίζα σύννεφα του ορίζοντα. "Κινήσου παράλληλα με τους υπηρέτες μας, γιε του Μόρζαν, δίχως να έρθεις καθόλου σ' επαφή μαζί τους, μένοντας πάντοτε αθέατος και μακριά τους. Αν ακολουθήσεις την πορεία τους, το σίγουρο είναι, ότι θα ανακαλύψεις και το αγόρι. Ίσως η διαίσθησή μας να λαθεύει και οι πιστοί μας υπηρέτες υπακούσουν στο να παραδοθεί σ' εμάς ο διωκόμενος. Αν όμως δεις εκ μέρους τους συμπεριφορές, που να αντιβαίνουν στα συμφέροντά μας, τότε έχεις το ελεύθερο να επέμβεις." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γύρισε απότομα προς την μεριά του Μέρταγκ. "Αυτός που καταζητώ, έχει περίπου την ηλικία την δική σου, ίσως λίγο μικρότερος. Βρες το αγόρι, Μέρταγκ, κέρδισε την εμπιστοσύνη του και παρέμεινε στο πλευρό του ότι κι αν γίνει. Όταν εσύ κρίνεις, πως οι συνθήκες κι οι συγκυρίες είναι κατάλληλες, οδήγησέ τον στην Ντρας-Λεόνα. Παράδωσέ τον σώο στον βασιλιά σου, που εκεί θα βρίσκεται, ομοίως ανέγγιχτο και τον θησαυρό που μεταφέρει."

"Πώς θα γνωρίσω τους υπηρέτες σας, μεγαλειότατε, ώστε ν' ακολουθήσω πορεία παράλληλη με την δική τους;" ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ.

"Οι δύο Ρά'ζακ είναι οι υπηρέτες μας. Αυτοί και τα υποζύγιά τους κινούνται γοργά, μα κάθε άλλο παρά αθέατα" αποκρίθηκε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. "Δεν θα είναι δύσκολο για σένα να τους εντοπίσεις."

"Και… ο θησαυρός; Αν επιτρέπεται, ποιος είναι;"

Ο βασιλιάς χαμογελώντας τον πλησίασε, ακουμπώντας πάνω στον ώμο του το βαρύ του χέρι. "Αυτό, γιε του συμμάχου μου και φίλου, θα είναι εύκολο, μόλις τον δεις, να το διαπιστώσεις." Κατόπιν έφερε το πρόσωπό του κοντά σ' αυτό του νέου. "Επέστρεψε τον θησαυρό σ' εμάς, Μέρταγκ. Απόδειξε την άμετρη πίστη σου στον βασιλιά σου. Κι εμείς, σε ανταπόκριση των προσδοκιών σου, θα σε οδηγήσουμε μπροστά στο αυγό του δράκου· εκείνο που τόσο πολύ ποθείς να βρίσκεσαι κοντά του. Αυτή θα είναι η ανταμοιβή της πίστης και των καλών υπηρεσιών σου προς το πρόσωπό μας."

Γοητευμένος από την υπόσχεση του Γκαλμπατόριξ, νιώθοντας τόσο κοντά του την παρουσία του κόκκινου αυγού που τον καλούσε και την φλογερή επιθυμία του γι' αυτό, ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε με χαρά του την αποστολή. Έχοντας την γνώση επίσης, ότι οι δίδυμοι μάγοι ήσαν προδότες, καταλάβαινε πως έπρεπε ν' αναχωρήσει πάραυτα από το παλάτι, αν δεν ήθελε να αποτύχει η αποστολή του. Η ευκαιρία του να απομακρυνθεί ασυνόδευτος από την Ουρου'μπαίην είχε δοθεί και από τον βασιλιά τον ίδιο. Καθ' οδόν προς την Ντρας-Λεόνα αισιοδοξούσε ότι θα κατόρθωνε να μισθώσει τις υπηρεσίες κάποιου μάγου. Πιο γρήγορα θα ειδοποιούσε τον Άτζιχαντ για τον άμεσο κίνδυνο που τον απειλούσε μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο, παρά αν χρειαζόταν να ταξιδέψει ο ίδιος ως το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Επίσης δεν θα κινδύνευε να προδωθεί, αφού κανένας δεν θα ήταν δυνατόν να τον αναγνωρίσει. Όσο για το καταζητούμενο αγόρι… Να ήταν άραγε υπηρέτης του παλατιού, ή ευνοούμενος του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που είχε πρόσβαση στους θησαυρούς του; Να είχε, ίσως, αποδεχτεί κληρονομιά τον θησαυρό από κάποιον άλλον; Το πιθανότερο, αφού ο θησαυρός εκλάπη χρόνους πριν και το αγόρι ήταν ελάχιστα μικρότερο απ' όσο ο ίδιος. Μιας όμως και ο βασιλιάς είχε ζητήσει να του παραδοθεί απολύτως σώο, μικρός ήταν κι ο ενδοιασμός του Μέρταγκ να οδηγήσει τον κλεπταποδόχο στην Ντρας-Λεόνα. Ιδίως αν το αγόρι πειθόταν και τον ακολουθούσε με την θέλησή του, αποδεχόμενο το λάθος που είχε κάνει, το να κατέχει θησαυρό ξένο.

Ήταν τα τέλη του Δεκέμβρη όταν βρέθηκε ξανά στον δρόμο, καβάλα στο γκρίζο, πολεμικό του άλογο – γενναίο σύντροφο – και τους δερμάτινους σάκους της σέλας του γεμάτους με προμήθειες για το ταξίδι. Παρά το ότι είχε φροντίσει να ντυθεί με δέρματα, μάλλινα ρούχα και ήταν σκεπασμένος με το τσόχινο, χοντρό του πανωφόρι, η παγωνιά τον δάγκωνε ως το κόκαλο. Ακολουθούσε τον αμαξωτό δρόμο, που ξετυλιγόταν ανάμεσα στην Ουρου'μπαίην κι έφτανε ως την Ντρας-Λεόνα, καλπάζοντας γοργά. Όσο περισσότερο απομακρυνόταν απ' την πρωτεύουσα, τόσο ο δρόμος αυτός ερήμωνε από ταξιδιώτες. Ποιος άλλωστε θα διάλεγε την εποχή αυτή για την μετακίνησή του; Η φύση γύρω του κοιμόταν ναρκωμένη από το κρύο, τα έρημα χωράφια σκέπαζε η παγωνιά και τα νερά κρυστάλλιαζαν στις λόχμες και τα δάση. Η ενθύμηση όμως της φλογένιας λάμψης του άλικου αυγού, ζέσταινε την καρδιά του.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	12. Ο θησαυρός

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Ο θησαυρός**

Ήταν η πρώτη του φορά εδώ και έναν χρόνο ολάκερο, που βρέθηκε μονάχος και μακριά από την πρωτεύουσα. Ήταν ελεύθερος να ταξιδέψει πάνω στις απέραντες πεδιάδες, ελεύθερος και να απλώσει πάλι τον νου του προς εκείνους που φύλαγε σαν θησαυρό κρυμμένο στα κατάβαθα της καρδιάς του. Πρωτίστως έρχονταν να τον ζεστάνουν οι αναμνήσεις που διατηρούσε από την Ναζουάντα κι όλες τις ώρες τις πολύτιμες, που είχε κάποτε μοιραστεί μαζί της· είτε ήταν οι ώρες της εξάσκησης, είτε οι ελάχιστες μοναχικές τους συναντήσεις. Οι συζητήσεις τους ξεχύνονταν και πάλι από τις κρύπτες του νου ζωντανεύοντας την ψυχή του. Όταν κινούσε μακριά από τους Βάρντεν με στόχο αυτή του την αποστολή, αλλιώς είχε φανταστεί τους μήνες που θα κυλούσαν δίχως τη Ναζουάντα. Θα κέρδιζε γοργά, όπως πίστευε, την αποδοχή του βασιλιά, θα μάθαινε απ' αυτόν όσα μπορούσε περισσότερα μυστικά του και πριν ακόμα μπει ο νέος χειμώνας, θα γύριζε κοντά της. Αντίθετα, η πραγματικότητα είχε άλλα σχέδια γι' αυτόν και τη ζωή του. Το να κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε αποδειχθεί όχι μονάχα δύσκολο, αλλά και χρονοβόρο. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως ήταν αποφασισμένος να υπομονέψει και να επιτύχει. Με την ιδέα, ότι η κάθε ώρα που περνούσε μακριά από την κοπέλα, τόσο ακόμα πιο κοντά έφερνε την μέρα που πάλι θα ανταμώνανε, συνέχισε το ταξίδι του. Σαν τον χλωμό ήλιο του χειμώνα τον ζέσταινε τώρα η σκέψη της. Σαν την ανάμνηση του γλυκού ανοιξιάτικου ανέμου, που σέρνει μαζί του μυρωδιές από ανθισμένα περιβόλια, για να γλυκάνει μια σταλιά το κρύο του καταχείμωνου.

Μετά οι σκέψεις του στρέφονταν στην ίδια την αποστολή του και στην καλύτερη έκβασή της, που τόσο τον προβλημάτιζε. Όλα αυτά που είχε σιγουρέψει σχετικά με τους υπερβάλλοντες εξοπλισμούς του βασιλιά και με τους απροσδόκητους, σκοτεινούς του υπηρέτες– όπως τον Ίσκιο και τους Ρά'ζακ – τώρα ήταν πια ελεύθερος να τα κοινωνήσει στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Ιδίως την ειδοποίηση για τους διδύμους μάγους, αυτούς τους βδελυρούς προδότες. Δεν είχαν άδικο όσοι μαχητές των Βάρντεν ένοιωθαν για κείνους μεγάλη περιφρόνηση. Ήταν το ένστικτο του πολεμιστή μέσα τους, που δρούσε προνοητικά προειδοποιώντας όλους για το ποιόν τους. Το πλέον σωστό που έπρεπε να κάνει, ήταν ν' αναζητήσει την βοήθεια άλλου μάγου. Κάποιου που θα διαχειριζόταν την μαγεία ελεύθερα από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και θα του ήταν δυνατόν να μεταφέρει τις συλλεγμένες με πολύ κόπο πληροφορίες στον Άτζιχαντ τον ίδιο. Γιατί, σε ποιο άλλον αλήθεια μπορούσε ο Μέρταγκ να έχει πια εμπιστοσύνη;

Η αναζήτηση ενός μάγου ελεύθερου και ανεξάρτητου θα ήταν η πρώτη του φροντίδα μόλις βρισκόταν μέσα από τα τείχη της Ντρας-Λεόνα. Όσες μικρές πολίχνες, τα λίγα χωριά και οι απομονωμένες φάρμες που διέκρινε από απόσταση, καθώς ταξίδευε πάνω στον αμαξωτό δρόμο, δεν πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσαν να διαθέτουν κάποιον καλύτερο από το επίπεδο μιας γριάς γιάτρισσας. Βρισκόταν ακόμα τόσο κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην και ο Μέρταγκ δεν περίμενε ένας μάγος να ζει κάπου εκεί και να εργάζεται ανέλεγκτος από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αν βιαστικά εμπιστευόταν κάποιον και αν κατόπιν σπιούνοι του παλατιού ρωτούσαν τους χωριάτες ερευνώντας, θα ήταν εύκολο για τον καθένα να θυμηθεί τον μοναχικό ταξιδιώτη. Να δώσει ακριβή περιγραφή δική του και του αλόγου του. Το πιθανότερο ο βασιλιάς θα μάθαινε ότι ήταν πράκτορας των Βάρντεν προτού ακόμα πλησιάσει αρκετά την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Καλύτερο θα ήταν να υπομόνευε ως την μητρόπολη. Μέσα στα πλήθη που την κατοικούσαν θα ήταν σίγουρα ευκολότερο, ν' ανακαλύψει το πρόσωπο που χρειαζόταν. Ακόμα και όταν θα εύρισκε τον μάγο τον εχέμυθο, που θα του ήταν δυνατόν να εδραιώσει αυτή την επικοινωνία, θα έπρεπε να φερθεί πολύ προσεκτικά και τότε. Θα αποζητούσε να έρθει σ' επαφή με την μάγισσα Τριάννα. Θα απαιτούσε από αυτήν να προστρέξει στον Άτζιχαντ τον ίδιο. Έτσι δεν θα γινόταν δυνατόν οι δύο προδότες να πληροφορηθούν ούτε τις γνώσεις που μετέδιδε, ούτε την παρουσία του κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ευχαριστημένος για τις ιδέες του ο Μέρταγκ επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του να φανταστεί την επικοινωνία αυτή πάλι και πάλι. Θα ιστορούσε με λεπτομέρειες όλα όσα γνώριζε στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Τότε κι εκείνος σίγουρα θα εκτιμούσε τις υπηρεσίες του. Θα προετοίμαζε γι' αυτόν μια θέση στο πλευρό του, που επάξια θα καταλάμβανε όταν γυρνούσε. Όλες οι γνώσεις οι επιπρόσθετες που αποκτούσε στην πρωτεύουσα κοντά στον λόρδο Μπαρστ, θα κρίνονταν όχι μονάχα χρήσιμες, μα ακόμα και απαραίτητες για τους επαναστάτες. Ο Άτζιχαντ θα τον τοποθετούσε πλάι του, υπαρχηγό του. Θα έπαιρνε μέρος σε όλα του τα συμβούλια σαν απαραίτητος βοηθός του. Οι φιλοδοξίες όλες, που εύρισκαν μέσα του τροφή, αρκούντως θα καλύπτονταν. Τότε θα ερχόταν και η ώρα για να ζητήσει επίσημα το χέρι της Ναζουάντα.

Αχ, Ναζουάντα… κόρη γλυκιά κι ευγενική! Πόσο πολύ είχε επιθυμήσει την παρουσία της, πόσο και τον γλυκό της λόγο! Θα ήταν άραγε δυνατόν να τα κατάφερνε, να ανταλλάξει μέσω του μάγου λίγα λόγια, έστω ένα βλέμμα και με την Ναζουάντα; Ακόμα και αν μπορούσε να ξεκλέψει από το πρόσωπό της μια ματιά και μόνο, θα ένοιωθε ευτυχισμένος. Την ίδια την στιγμή που τα όμορφά της μάτια θα έρχονταν σε άμεση επαφή με τα δικά του μέσα απ' την μαγική επιφάνεια, την ίδια εκείνη ώρα θα μάντευε τα συναισθήματα, τις σκέψεις τις ενδόμυχες που έκρυβε γι' αυτόν μεσ' στην καρδιά της. Ένα χαμόγελο απ' τα χείλη της και μόνο, θα ήταν δυνατόν ν' αγγίξει την καρδιά του εξαφανίζοντας το βάρος το ασήκωτο της πικρής μοναξιάς του. Όλο το είναι του αποζητούσε την παρουσία της. Και τι δεν θα έδινε να έστρεφε τώρα δα το άλογό του προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, για να καλπάσει μέσα στ' απέραντα χωράφια. Να διασχίσει βουνά και κάμπους, την έρημο την ίδια, για να βρεθεί πάλι κοντά της. Μα όπως εξελίχθηκαν τα πράγματα, η θέση που σύντομα θα αναλάμβανε πλάι στον Γκαλμπατόριξ κατασκοπεύοντας για το καλό των Βάρντεν, ήταν σημαντικότερη από την όποια επιθυμία κατάκαιγε την καρδιά του. Έτσι κατάπνιγε την επιθυμία του για χάρη ενός σκοπού ανώτερου κι ενός σιγουρεμένου μέλλοντος κοντά της.

Έπειτα υπήρχε και το αυγό του δράκου, αυτό με το ζωηρό άλικο χρώμα. Το ανεξιχνίαστο κάλεσμα που ένιωσε στα βάθη του μυαλό του γι' αυτόν τον θησαυρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ, η επιθυμία του να βρίσκεται κοντά στο αυγό ήταν τόση, που άξιζε να επιστρέψει στην πρωτεύουσα. Θα φρόντιζε πρώτα να βρει τον νεαρό κλέφτη που ο βασιλιάς είχε προστάξει· θα κανόνιζε να κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη του· θα τον παρέσερνε μαζί του πίσω στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Έτσι ο βασιλιάς θα τον εμπιστευόταν πια απόλυτα, αφού θα είχε πρώτα αποδείξει την πίστη του σ' αυτόν και την πλήρη αφοσίωσή του. Το τάξιμο του Γκαλμπατόριξ, να τον φέρει σε άμεση επαφή με το κόκκινο αυγό σαν θα γυρνούσε, τον είχε συνεπάρει. Στην σκέψη του φτερούγιζε μια ελπίδα νέα, που του γλυκοψιθύριζε για ένα τρόπαιο ζηλευτό, μαυλίζοντας τις αισθήσεις του. Μακάρι να ερχότανε γοργά η ώρα, όπου μαζί με τα άλλα μυστικά που θα παρέδιδε στον Άτζιχαντ, θα ήταν και ένα αυγό του δράκου.

Με τέτοιες σκέψεις έφτασε κι εκείνη την ημέρα το πέσιμο του χλωμού ήλιου κάτω από την γραμμή του ορίζοντα. Κρύφτηκε πίσω από μαύρα σύννεφα, που κουβαλούσαν μέσα τους την καταιγίδα, αφήνοντας παγωμένο τον ίδιο και το άλογό του. Το τελευταίο που είχε δει στο φως που έσβηνε, ήταν ένα μικρό κτίσμα στο πλάι του δρόμου, σε απόσταση. Για εκεί και κίνησε. Σκοτάδι είχε καλύψει για τα καλά τη γη όταν έφτασε, για να διαπιστώσει ότι δεν ήταν κάτι περισσότερο, παρά ένας εγκαταλειμμένος, μισογκρεμισμένος αχυρώνας. Ας ήταν! Κι αυτός ακόμα αρκούσε, παρά να πέρναγε άλλη μια νύχτα στην παγωμένη ύπαιθρο πάνω στις λάσπες. Ξεπέζεψε κι οδήγησε το άλογο στο εσωτερικό του. Τα περισσότερα δοκάρια της οροφής βρίσκονταν στη θέση τους κρατώντας σιγουρεμένα και τρεις από τους τέσσερις τοίχους. Υπήρχαν ακόμα κάποιες μπάλες άχυρο στοιβαγμένες σε μια γωνιά, που διαμόρφωναν ένα απόμερο, ανεκτό κρεβάτι. Στην άλλη μεριά, κάτω από την τρύπα που έχασκε στην στέγη και πλάι στον χαρβαλωμένο τοίχο, ξέκρινε μια μικρή εστία, πρόχειρα καμωμένη με μαζωμένες απ' ένα γύρω πλατιές πέτρες. Πριν απ' αυτόν, σίγουρα κι άλλοι διαβάτες θα είχαν χρησιμοποιήσει τον μικρό ετούτο χώρο.

Κάποιες στεγνές σανίδες κι άχυρο για προσάναμμα έδωσαν μια ζωηρή φωτιά, που φώτισε και ζέστανε γοργά το εσωτερικό του παλιού αχυρώνα. Αφού πρώτα τάισε, πότισε κι ετοίμασε το άλογο για την μακριά νύχτα που ερχόταν σκεπάζοντάς το με την κουβέρτα του, ο Μέρταγκ ζέστανε πάνω από την φωτιά το βραδινό του. Την ώρα που απόσωνε μονάχος το λιγοστό του δείπνο, η σκέψη του πέταξε ανεμπόδιστη πίσω στην Άμπερον· στο δίπατο, πέτρινο σπιτάκι, που στέγαζε στο ισόγειό του την σχολή της _ξιφασκίας_ και στον επάνω όροφο το λιτό νοικοκυριό τους, στον πατέρα που τον μεγάλωσε, τον Τόρνακ. Αναθυμήθηκε ξανά τις διδαχές του στο σπαθί και τις αναμετρήσεις τους. Σ' εκείνον όφειλε την απαράμιλλη δεξιοτεχνία του και το ενισχυμένο ένστικτο αυτοσυντήρησής του· την γρήγορη σκέψη, τις εναλλαγές, την προσαρμοστικότητά του. Ο Τόρνακ τον είχε διδάξει πώς να μην βιάζεται, πώς να γνωρίζει και να σέβεται τον αντίπαλο αναμετρώντας πάντα στην αρχή κάθε αντιπαράθεσης τα υπέρ και τα κατά του. _"Ένας αντίπαλος είναι ο καλύτερος δάσκαλός σου"_ ο Τόρνακ έλεγε. _"Μην κάνεις ποτέ το λάθος να βιαστείς, να τον υποτιμήσεις. Άσε τον πρώτα να δειχτεί, να τον γνωρίσεις. Μονάχα σαν τον ξέρεις, τότε έχεις ελπίδα να τον υπερνικήσεις."_ Πάντα ο Τόρνακ ήταν καλύτερός του στο σπαθί, πάντα στις μεταξύ τους αντιπαρατάξεις ήταν αυτός που θα νικούσε. Έπρεπε να έρθει η αρρώστια, το τελευταίο διάστημα της ζωής του, όπου ο Μέρταγκ είχε κατορθώσει να υπερισχύσει. Ο Τόρνακ βέβαια είχε άλλη άποψη για τον αγαπημένο γιο και μαθητή του. Πίστευε πάντοτε σ' αυτόν και στις δυνάμεις του, ελπίζοντας και περιμένοντας τα καλύτερα από τον Μέρταγκ.

Πόσο πολύ του έλειπε! Ζώντας ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν και στην καθημερινή υπερένταση του πεδίου της εξάσκησης, τόσο πλάι μα και ταυτόχρονα τόσο χωριστά από την Ναζουάντα, η σκέψη του Τόρνακ βούλιαζε και χανόταν μέσα στην καθημερινότητα. Οι μέρες της Ουρου'μπαίην τον είχαν έτσι κι αλλιώς αποστερήσει απ' ότι όμορφο κι αγαπημένο φύλαγε στην καρδιά του. Τώρα όμως ήταν και πάλι μόνος, πάλι ελεύθερος να στραφεί σε όλα όσα είχε αγαπήσει. Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνούσε την στοργή με την οποία ο Τόρνακ τον περιέβαλε σαν μικρό παιδί, την εποχή που ζούσαν περίκλειστοι στο κάστρο του Μόρζαν, όταν κανένας άλλος δεν υπήρχε πλάι του, να του προσφέρει την αγάπη. Ο Τόρνακ μετά τον είχε σώσει. Τον πήρε κάποια νύχτα κι έφυγαν κρυφά, να ταξιδέψουνε στον κόσμο. Ο Τόρνακ με το παράδειγμά του τον δίδαξε την τόλμη, την τιμή, την εντιμότητα και την αυτοθυσία. Ο Τόρνακ του επαναλάμβανε διαρκώς, πως έπρεπε να είναι ειλικρινής κι ευγενικός, να υπομονεύει, να φέρεται στους άλλους με κατανόηση και με φιλευσπλαχνία. Όλες εκείνες τις φορές, που το ατίθασο αίμα του Μόρζαν μιλούσε μέσα από τις φλέβες του προβάλλοντας έναν αλαζονικό χαρακτήρα, ο Τόρνακ ήταν πάντοτε εκεί για να τον προσγειώνει, να τον μαλώνει ακόμα όταν το παράκανε. Πόσο του έλειπε, αλήθεια, η παρουσία του Τόρνακ, αυτού του πολύτιμου άντρα που δεν υπήρχε πια στον κόσμο, παρά μονάχα σαν ανάμνηση και σκέψη.

Ο θόρυβος της παγωμένης μπόρας, που είχε στο μεταξύ ξεσπάσει απ' έξω, σκέπασε το ελαφρύ τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς. Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε και βάλθηκε να καλύπτει τα ανοίγματα όπως-όπως με τις ξεκάρφωτες σανίδες και χούφτες άχυρου, που παράχωνε ανάμεσά τους. Σκουπίζοντας την υγρασία απ' τα μάτια του – όχι από τις στάλες της βροχής, μα από τα δάκρυά του – ένοιωσε την ανάγκη να μοιραστεί με κάποιον άλλο το βαθύ αυτό συναίσθημα, που η ανάμνηση του Τόρνακ είχε προκαλέσει. Μοιραία στράφηκε στο μόνο ζωντανό πλάσμα που υπήρχε πλάι του, στο άλογό του. Το γκρίζο άτι είχε αποσώσει την τροφή του και τώρα έστεκε ακίνητο, ζεσταμένο από την φωτιά και την παχιά κουβέρτα, με τα υγρά, όμορφα μάτια του στραμμένα πάνω του. Ο Μέρταγκ το χάιδεψε στο μέτωπο και πέρασε τα μακριά του δάχτυλα ανάμεσα από την πυκνή του χαίτη.

"Ακόμα δεν σου έχω δώσει όνομα" μουρμούρισε τρυφερά στο ζώο, που ανταπέδωσε το χάδι μ' ένα απαλό χρεμέτισμα. "Τι λες, να σε ονομάσω Τόρνακ; Είσαι κι εσύ περήφανος κι αγαπημένος, όπως κι ο άντρας που ονομαζόταν έτσι." Το άτι τον σκούντησε ελαφρά με το μουσούδι του κι ο Μέρταγκ έπιασε το ένα του αφτί, επαναλαμβάνοντας μέσα σ' αυτό γλυκά το όνομα 'Τόρνακ'. "Έτσι θα σε φωνάζω από δω κι εμπρός" του είπε με φωνή συναίσθημα γεμάτη. "Καλώντας σε, θα είναι σαν να έχω κοντά μου εκείνον που με έμαθε πώς να είμαι άνθρωπος. Θα είναι σαν να ταξιδεύουμε και πάλι μαζί τον κόσμο."

.*.*.*.

Η στρογγυλή φωτιά που φωτίζει-χωρίς-να-καίει-εκεί-ψηλά είχε σηκωθεί αρκετά ανοίγματα φτερών, απασχολημένη με το να κυλά στο εσωτερικό της γαλάζιας σφαίρας-που-κυκλώνει-τα-πάντα. Μερικές φορές κρυβόταν παιχνιδίζοντας πίσω από τα βροχοσύννεφα, δημιουργώντας τεράστιες σκιές που απλώνονταν στα πράσινα-κίτρινα-καφετιά κομμάτια γης από κάτω του. Το σερνάμενο-γαλάζιο-φίδι-από-νερό, που ο δίποδος καβαλάρης ονόμαζε ποταμό Ραμρ, ξεχώριζε αισθητά μικρότερο από εδώ ψηλά και ο δυνατός ήχος των υδάτινων όγκων που παρέσερνε δεν έφτανε ως τ' αυτιά του, παρά μονάχα σαν μακρόσυρτος και ασαφής ψίθυρος. Σαν το αδύναμο, μη κατανοητό σιγομουρμούρισμα που οι δίποδοι-στρογγυλά-αυτιά υπηρέτες τολμούσαν να ψελλίζουν μπροστά στον σιδερόφρακτο καβαλάρη-πάνω-στον-θρόνο. Ο δράκος έκλινε απότομα το δεξιό φτερό του κατεβάζοντάς το χαμηλότερα, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ανασήκωσε το άλλο προς τα ύψη, σε μια πλάγια, απότομη μανούβρα, που του επέτρεψε να στρίψει πιο εύκολα, σχίζοντας τον αντίθετο άνεμο. Κάτω από την τεράστια κοιλιά του το σκούρο πράσινο των κορυφών των δέντρων διαδεχόταν το ξεθωριασμένο κίτρινο της ξεραμένης χλόης γύρω από τις όχθες του ποταμού και το σκοτεινό καφετί από το πηγμένο σε σβόλους χώμα των χερσότοπων.

Ο μεγάλος δράκος ήταν χορτάτος και ξεδιψασμένος. Οι δύο-πόδια-στρογγυλά-αυτιά-υπηρέτες είχαν από νωρίς το πρωί καλύψει τις ανάγκες του με φρέσκο κρέας και καθαρό νερό, που ανανέωναν καθημερινά στις γούρνες του δρακοστάσιου. Πάντως αν τύχαινε να διακρίνει από απόσταση κάποια αγέλη ταχύποδων, κόκκινων ελαφιών ή γκρίζων ζαρκαδιών, από αυτά που συνήθιζαν να τριγυρίζουν γύρω από τις όχθες του ποταμού, δεν θα είχε κανένα απολύτως ενδοιασμό να τα σκοτώσει. Θα άφηνε τα κορμιά τους να κείτονται ξεσχισμένα, επιτρέποντας στο μαύρο χώμα να ρουφήξει άπληστα το αίμα τους. Θα τα παράταγε να σπαράσσουν πάνω στη γη, βουτηγμένα στην αγωνία του θανάτου που θα ερχόταν. Δεν θα άφηνε κανένα ζώο να τα γευτεί, παρά θα εγκατέλειπε τις σαπισμένες σάρκες, να κρέμονται ξεσκλίδια γύρω από ξασπρισμένα κόκαλα. Θα τα έκανε αυτά ούτως ή άλλως, ακόμα και τώρα, που δεν είχε όρεξη καμία να γευτεί από τις σάρκες τους. Υπήρχε μήπως κάποιο αίσθημα καλύτερο στον κόσμο από το να σκοτώνει κάποιον αδύναμο;

Εκμεταλλευόμενος ένα θερμικό, ανοδικό ρεύμα αέρα, που φούσκωσε τις μεμβράνες των φτερών του, βρέθηκε ακόμα πιο ψηλά πάνω από το φιδογυριστό ποτάμι. Τα παιχνιδίσματα του ήλιου και των σκιών έμειναν χαμηλότερα και το φως λαμπύρισε πέφτοντας στις οψιδιανόχρωμες φολίδες, που κάλυπταν το τεράστιο σώμα του, κάνοντάς τον να θαυμάσει την ισχύ και την μεγαλοπρέπεια του εαυτού του. Χρησιμοποιώντας την ουρά του σαν πηδάλιο διηύθυνε τον όγκο του παράλληλα με τις καμπύλες του μακρινού ποταμού, ερευνώντας για τα πιθανά, γκριζόγουνα θηράματα. Τα μάτια του, στο χρώμα των παγετώνων του βορρά, εξέταζαν κάθε αλλαγή στην ποικιλία των χρωμάτων, κάθε κίνηση παράλληλα με τις όχθες. Ταυτόχρονα η μακριά, διχαλωτή του γλώσσα κρεμάστηκε έξω από τη διπλή σειρά των κοφτερών δοντιών του, γευόμενη όσες μυρωδιές έφερνε προς το μέρος του ο άνεμος.

Η σημερινή ημέρα είχε αρχίσει παράξενα γεμάτη γεγονότα. Ήτανε μάλιστα από τις λίγες εδώ κι έναν αιώνα, που ο μεγάλος δράκος είχε μία μικρή ευκαιρία, να νοιώσει κάτι ελάχιστα παραπλήσιο με χαρμονή. Ο στρογγυλά-αυτιά-δίποδος καβαλάρης, ο δεμένος-με-μαγεία μαζί του, τον είχε επισκεφτεί στο δρακοστάσιο την ώρα που ξέσχιζε τις σάρκες από το ζωντανό-ζώο-τροφή του. Είχε θελήσει να μοιραστεί μαζί του από κοντά και όχι απλά από απόσταση με το μυαλό του, τα δύο μεγάλα νέα. Όχι μονάχα το κλεμμένο αυγό είχε εκκολαφθεί για κάποιον, κάτι που σήμαινε, πως η μητέρα όλης της νέας γενεάς των δράκων είχε ήδη γεννηθεί στον κόσμο, αλλά επιπροσθέτως, το ένα από τα άλλα δυο φυλαγμένα, συγκεκριμένα το κόκκινο αυγό, είχε μάλλον διακρίνει στον νεοσσό του Μόρζαν τον πιθανό 'εκλεκτό' του. Τα νέα θα μπορούσαν εν πρώτοις να θεωρηθούν καλά. Ο δίποδος-με-μαγεία-δεμένος φαινόταν διπλά και τρίδιπλα ευχαριστημένος, ιστορώντας του πώς διαμορφώνονταν οι νέες περιστάσεις και όσες άλλες πιθανότητες απέρρεαν απ' αυτές. Η μεν κλεμμένη δράκαινα σύντομα θα επέστρεφε κοντά τους κι ένα ακόμα νέο ζευγάρι του είδους τους θα γεννιόταν. Στο άκουσμα της γέννησης του μόνου θηλυκού που υπήρχε, ο ίδιος ο μαύρος δράκος ένοιωσε στην κοιλιά του ψήγματα μιας μισοξεχασμένης επιθυμίας, αποκυήματα της έντονης λαχτάρας. Η αλόγιστα όμως ειπωμένη λέξη 'εκλεκτός', ξύπνησε μέσα στα βάθη της ψυχής και του μυαλού του εικόνες και συναισθήματα, που προτιμούσε να παραμένουν πάντοτε ναρκωμένα. Αυτός ήταν κι ο λόγος, που άμεσα εγκατέλειψε το δρακοστάσιο για να πετάξει πάνω από τις ερημιές της χώρας.

Εδώ κι έναν αιώνα η κάθε ημέρα της ζωής του ξεκινούσε σαν να γεννιόταν πάλι από την αρχή, δίχως να διαφυλάγει αναμνήσεις συναισθημάτων από το χθες ή τους προηγούμενους χρόνους. Είχε αποφασίσει πως ήταν ο καλύτερος, _ο μοναδικός_ γι' αυτόν τρόπος να επιβιώνει. Όλη η ζωή του είχε κάποτε χωριστεί στα δυο· στο ευτυχισμένο, το ελάχιστο το 'πριν' και στο αβάσταγο, το τεράστιο το 'μετά'. Το πρώτο, το ελάχιστο διάστημα ευτυχίας που πέρασε από την στιγμή που ένιωσε μέσα στο αυγό τον εκλεκτό του μέχρι να…

 _…Όχι, ποτέ δεν θα το έλεγε… Δεν άντεχε καν να το θυμάται…_

…το είχε καταπιέσει μέσα στα κατάβαθα του νου και της ψυχής του. Η μαγεία του μαύρου-καβαλάρη είχε ίσως συντελέσει και σε αυτό, έτσι δεν χάθηκε, δεν σκορπίστηκε κι αυτουνού η ζωή μαζί με του 'εκλεκτού' του. Ο πόνος της ψυχής καλύφτηκε πίσω από ένα τείχος απροσπέλαστο, απ' το οποίο όποιες εικόνες, ήχοι ή μυρωδιές τύχαινε να ξεγλιστρήσουν ακάλεστες, σαν αποτέλεσμα είχαν πάντοτε να διαταράσσουν τον ψυχισμό του ξεσηκώνοντας κρίσεις ανείπωτης τρέλας. Τις ώρες αυτές ο δράκος, αν ο δίποδος-πάνω-στον-θρόνο το επέτρεπε, θα ήταν δυνατόν να ξεχυθεί στην επικράτεια καίγοντας πόλεις και χωρία, χωράφια με σπαρτά και δάση, ξεσχίζοντας κάθε τι ζωντανό που περπατά, σέρνεται, ίπταται ή κολυμπά στην γη της Αλαγαισίας. Ολόκληρο τον κόσμο θα μπορούσε να ξεκληρίσει ο δράκος, μήπως και απαλύνει την ανάμνηση εικόνων που ξέφευγαν απ' το 'μετά'. Δίποδοι-στρογγυλά-αυτιά, δίποδοι-μυτερά-αυτιά, δράκοι, αγέννητα αυγά-μεσ-τις-φωλιές τους, κορμιά που είχαν ξεσχιστεί και σπάσει και καεί και λιώσει κάτω απ' τις διαταγές του μαύρου-καβαλάρη-με-μαγεία-δεμένου. Και όλα αυτά θα τα έκανε με μια μονάχα ελπίδα. Μήπως και προκαλούσε γρηγορότερα τα γυρίσματα του χρόνου κι έτσι κατάφερνε να φτάσει τελικά στην λύτρωση, εκείνη που κρυβόταν πίσω απ' το τείχος. Εκεί που ίσως βρισκόταν ακόμα ο 'εκλεκτός' του, περιμένοντας να ενωθούν και πάλι.

Ο δράκος κίνησε δυνατότερα τα φτερά του καθώς οι παραπάνω σκέψεις γέμιζαν τον νου του οδύνη. _"Το όνομά μου είναι Σρούικαν"_ φώναξε προς όποιον θα μπορούσε ίσως ν' ακούσει τη φωνή του. _"Είμαι δεμένος με μαγεία με τον μαύρο-καβαλάρη-πάνω-στον-θρόνο και κανένας ποτέ δεν έζησε τον πόνο τον δικό μου. Κανείς ποτέ δεν υποχρεώθηκε να υπηρετήσει εκείνον που… όχι… δεν θα το πω… δεν γίνεται ο ίδιος μου ο χαμός, να περάσει ούτε σαν σκέψη από το μυαλό μου!"_

Ένα τεράστιο κύμα φωτιάς ξεχύθηκε από τα βάθη της κοιλιάς του προς τα ουράνια, παρακινημένο από την απελπισία της ψυχής του. Ο δυνατός του βρυχηθμός έκανε τις βουνοκορφές να τρίζουν. Όσα κινούνταν μεσ' στην φύση τρέχοντας, έρποντας και πετώντας βιάστηκαν τρέμοντας να κρυφτούν στις πλέον σκοτεινές κρυψώνες.

 _"Είμαι ο Σρούικαν"_ επανέλαβε με βροντερή φωνή _"και είμαι ο υπέρτατα δυνατός, ο γρήγορος, ο μέγας. Πιστεύω πως αν μ' άφηναν, τότε και θα μπορούσα να καταστρέψω τον κόσμο ολόκληρο, γιατί κανένας και τίποτε, νομίζω, δεν αξίζει σ' αυτόν να ζει. Για ένα όμως είμαι σίγουρος απόλυτα. Δεν θέλω να υπάρχει πλάι μου, ούτε και θα ανεχτώ κάπου κοντά μου ζευγάρι, που να ονομάζονται δράκος-και-εκλεκτός-του."_

.*.*.*.

Δεν πρόκαμε ποτέ να φτάσει ως την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Διέκρινε τους δύο Ρά'ζακ και τα υποζύγιά τους να πετούνε χαμηλά πάνω απ' την πεδιάδα και βιάστηκε να κρυφτεί ανάμεσα στις συστάδες δέντρων βόρεια του δρόμου που οδηγούσε προς την πόλη. Χωρίς να ξεπεζέψει, ησύχασε το άλογο. Ανάμεσα στην πυκνή βλάστηση, θα περνούσε απαρατήρητος. Εκεί υπομονετικά περίμενε.

Ο ήλιος είχε δύσει από ώρα και το σκοτάδι είχε καλύψει την άγονη, κρύα γη. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε καλπάσει αποφασιστικά τη μέρα εκείνη αποφεύγοντας τις στάσεις, ελπίζοντας πως θα προλάβαινε τις πύλες της πόλης ανοιχτές πριν απ' το σούρουπο. Οι υπολογισμοί του όμως είχαν λαθέψει κι αφού επρόκειτο να περάσει ακόμα μία νύχτα στην παγωμένη ύπαιθρο, καθόλου πια δεν βίαζε το άλογο να προχωρήσει. Ένας παράξενος για την εποχή δυνατός, νότιος άνεμος φυσούσε, σέρνοντας στην ηλεκτρισμένη ατμόσφαιρα παρέα με την σκόνη και τις μυρωδιές από μακρινή καταιγίδα. Το Γεναριάτικο φεγγάρι εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα, χύνοντας το άπλετο φως του πάνω στην έρημη πεδιάδα. Τότε και ξέκρινε τους ίσκιους των μαυροντυμένων καβαλάρηδων, να σκοτεινιάζουνε τον ουρανό κάτω απ' τις φεγγαροαχτίδες. Τους παρακολούθησε από απόσταση, να εποπτεύουν τις περιοχές γύρω από την πόλη. Σιωπηλά τα δύο Λεδρμπλάκα έσχιζαν με τα φτερά σαν νυχτερίδα την νύχτα. Κατόπιν τα είδε να τραβούν γοργά κατά τον νότο, προς τα εκεί που διακρινόταν ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα η απάτητη κορυφή του όρους Χελγκράιντ. Είχε εντοπίσει τους δύο υπηρέτες του βασιλιά. Κοντά θα ήταν ίσως και ο στόχος, που έπρεπε να παραδοθεί σώος και αβλαβής στον Γκαλμπατόριξ κατά την πρόσφατη διαταγή του.

Ο Μέρταγκ βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του και βιάστηκε ν' ακολουθήσει την πορεία των Ρά'ζακ. Χωρίς κάποιο εμπόδιο μπροστά του κάλπασε ασυγκράτητος κατά μήκος της πεδιάδας, ενώ ο χρόνος πλάι του κυλούσε αέναος τα λεπτά του και τις ώρες. Παρά τον άνεμο και το κρύο στην ατμόσφαιρα, στάλες ιδρώτα στάλαξαν στα μάτια από το μέτωπό του, καθώς αισθάνθηκε πως η ώρα της δράσης είχε φτάσει. Οι Ρά'ζακ βρίσκονταν κοντά, άρα κι ο κλέφτης του βασιλικού θησαυρού επίσης. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον είχε διατάξει να παρακολουθεί χωρίς να επέμβει, η επιθυμία του Μέρταγκ όμως ήταν να παραδώσει ο ίδιος τον θησαυρό στον βασιλιά κερδίζοντας την εύνοιά του. Θα πρέπει να είχε απομακρυνθεί πολύ από την Ντρας-Λεόνα, γιατί η νύχτα είχε προχωρήσει αρκετά κι οι αστερισμοί στον ουρανό άλλαζαν θέση. Παρ' ότι τα σύννεφα πύκνωσαν πάλι κρύβοντας το φεγγάρι κι ο άνεμος δυνάμωσε σηκώνοντας από την ξεραμένη γη έναν κουρνιαχτό που στράβωνε τα μάτια, διέκρινε ακόμα τους δύο σκοτεινούς όγκους, να ίπτανται χαμηλά μπροστά του σε απόσταση. Του φάνηκε μάλιστα, ότι είχαν πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά στο έδαφος, κάτι που σίγουρα δεν θα έκαναν, αν δεν είχαν διακρίνει στόχο. Παρά το βουητό του ανέμου ο Μέρταγκ φρόντισε να κοπάσει τον καλπασμό του, οδηγώντας το άλογο από μέρη όπου το χώμα έμοιαζε πλούσιο. Μακριά από τους βραχότοπους, που στέκονταν σκορπισμένοι εδώ κι εκεί, μειώνοντας την πιθανότητα ν' ακουστεί ο κρότος από τα καρφοπέταλα πάνω στην πέτρα.

Στην μέση του πουθενά ξεχώρισε μια λάμψη πάνω στην παγωμένη πεδιάδα που την μαστίγωνε ο άνεμος, πλάι σ' έναν ογκόλιθο που αντιφέγγιζε το φως της. Να ήταν άραγε εκεί ο κλέφτης; Μήπως για εκεί δεν τράβηξαν και οι μαύροι διώκτες του; Ήταν λοιπόν τόσο ανόητος να έχει ανάψει φωτιά με τους Ρά'ζακ τόσο κοντά του; Ίσως να μην υποπτευόταν καν ότι τον παρακολουθούσαν, γι' αυτό κι είχε φερθεί τόσο ασυλλόγιστα. Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε πάνω στο άλογο, όσο έκρινε πως τούτο ήταν ασφαλές, μετά αφίππευσε. Οδήγησε το άτι ανάμεσα στους βράχους, το πεδίκλωσε γι' ασφάλεια κι άφησε εκεί και τα άλλα υπάρχοντά του. Μαζί τους ξεφορτώθηκε και τον μανδύα του, που βάραινε στις πλάτες. Ήθελε να κινείται άνετα, γιατί δεν ήξερε τι θα μπορούσε να συμβεί ανά πάσα στιγμή που περνούσε. Συνέχισε πεζός, κρατώντας στο ένα χέρι το τόξο και στο άλλο την φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του. Είχε πάντοτε το σπαθί ζωσμένο στη μέση κι ένα στιλέτο να προεξέχει μέσα από την μπότα του για ώρα ανάγκης. Σε μια αναμέτρηση όμως με τους Ρά'ζακ αυτά θα του ήσαν άχρηστα. Τα βέλη και το τόξο του αρκούσαν.

Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε προσεκτικά εκμεταλλευόμενος την ύπαρξη των βράχων να τον καλύπτουν πίσω τους. Γοργά διαπίστωσε, ότι η λάμψη που είχε πάρει για φωτιά, δεν ήταν άλλο παρά ένα φανάρι του λαδιού αναμμένο. Παρατημένο πάνω στη γη φώτιζε το εσωτερικό της μικρής κατασκήνωσης, της στημένης πρόχειρα ανάμεσα στους ογκόλιθους. Είναι αλήθεια πως, αν κάποιος δεν γνώριζε τι αναζητά, οι όγκοι των βράχων θα έκρυβαν από τα μάτια κάθε πιθανού ταξιδιώτη την κατασκήνωση. Οι Ρά'ζακ όμως είχαν ανακαλύψει από ψηλά το κυνήγι τους. Παρά το ότι οι διαταγές του βασιλιά ήταν να παραδώσουν σώο τον καταζητούμενο, ο Μέρταγκ είδε με αποστροφή του, ότι ο νεαρός κλέφτης κειτόταν χτυπημένος και δεμένος, μάλλον αναίσθητος πάνω στο χώμα. Τα υπάρχοντά του ήσαν ανάκατα και σκορπισμένα ένα γύρω από άδειους σάκους, σημάδι ότι οι Ρά'ζακ προσπάθησαν να οικειοποιηθούν τον θησαυρό. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε ήδη έτοιμο το πρώτο βέλος, περασμένο από ώρα στην χορδή του τόξου. Βιάστηκε θυμωμένος να τοξέψει εξαπολύοντας δύο ακόμη απανωτά, σώζοντας τον υπερήλικα σύντροφο του κλέφτη, που οι δύο Ρά'ζακ κρατούσαν γονατισμένο στο κέντρο της κατασκήνωσης, έτοιμοι να του κόψουν το λαρύγγι. Εκείνο όμως που πιο πολύ τον θύμωσε δεν ήταν η απείθεια των υπηρετών στον βασιλιά τους – ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θα έστελνε ποτέ τον ίδιο, αν δεν ήταν σίγουρος για την ανυπακοή τους – αλλά η αναλήθεια των λόγων του βασιλιά.

 _…"Παρέδωσε σώο τον κλέφτη στον βασιλιά σου, Μέρταγκ, ομοίως ανέγγιχτο και τον θησαυρό που μεταφέρει"…_

 _…"Και ποιος είναι ο θησαυρός, μεγαλειότατε;"…_

 _…"Αυτό, γιε του συμμάχου μου και φίλου, θα είναι εύκολο, μόλις τον δεις, να το διαπιστώσεις"…_

Στην αντίπερα μεριά της κατασκήνωσης, κάτω από το τελευταίο, χλωμό φως του φεγγαριού που έδυε, καθόταν πάνω στα πίσω πόδια του ένας πανέμορφος, γαλάζιος δράκος. Τα τρομερά σαγόνια με τα θανατηφόρα δόντια έδενε δερματένιο φίμωτρο. Τα τέσσερα άκρα του ήταν γερά πεδικλωμένα και μια χοντρή αλυσίδα περνούσε δυο φορές γύρω απ' το σώμα, στερεώνοντας τυλιγμένα τα φτερά του. Το φως της λάμπας έκανε τα ασημένια κέρατα να γυαλίζουν και οι φολίδες του δράκου αστραφτοβολούσαν αντανακλώντας διπλά και τρίδιπλα το φως. Ο Μέρταγκ έτρεξε γοργά στην άλλη άκρη και εξαπέλυσε βλαστημώντας όσα βέλη πρόλαβε πάνω στους Ρά'ζακ, που βιάστηκαν τρέχοντας να φύγουν. Σίγουρος πως τα βέλη του είχαν πετύχει τον έναν σοβαρά – τον υποψήφιο δολοφόνο – και λίγο πιο επιπόλαια τον άλλον, βέβαιος πως ο βασιλιάς θα θύμωνε μαζί του, αν αποφάσιζε να τερματίσει τις ζωές τους, ο Μέρταγκ τους επέτρεψε να το σκάσουν. Τα Λεδρμπλάκα δεν βρίσκονταν κάπου κοντά, για να τους βοηθήσουν.

Η προσοχή του όλη στράφηκε προς τον θησαυρό, που αναζητούσε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ και δεν ήταν άλλος από τον γαλάζιο τούτο δράκο. Ένα τρίτο, προφανώς, αυγό, που είχε κάποτε ο βασιλιάς στην κατοχή του και χρόνους πριν εκλάπη. Ο νεαρός 'κλέφτης' δεν θα ήταν άλλος από τον καβαλάρη, για τον οποίο είχε εκκολαφθεί αυτός ο δράκος. Κι ο Μέρταγκ ήταν αυτός, που είχε υποσχεθεί να οδηγήσει και τους δύο στην Ντρας-Λεόνα. Είχε ορκιστεί να τους παραδώσει μέσα στα χέρια του βασιλιά, που θα έμπαινε στον κόπο να ταξιδέψει μέχρι εκεί για την μοναδική τούτη περίσταση.

.*.*.*.

"Απάντησε σ' αυτά που σε ρωτάω, ξωτικιά. Όσο επιμένεις να κρατάς κλειστό το στόμα σου, τόσο η θέση σου επιδεινώνεται."

Ο Ίσκιος περίμενε απόκριση για λίγο στο αίτημά του. Αφού αυτή ποτέ δεν ήρθε, έγνεψε απότομα στον βασανιστή με την δερμάτινη καλύπτρα στο κεφάλι. Ο άντρας άδραξε με το γαντοφορεμένο του χέρι την λαβή από το σίδερο, που η άκρη του πύρωνε τόση ώρα μέσα στο καμίνι με τα κάρβουνα. Το λεπτό ύφασμα της πουκαμίσας κάηκε γοργά στραφταλίζοντας στις άκρες της πληγής και η μυρωδιά από την καψαλισμένη σάρκα γέμισε το μικρό κελί. Η γυναίκα πίεσε σφιχτά τα μάτια, τα χείλη της άνοιξαν διάπλατα, δίχως να βγει ήχος πόνου ή διαμαρτυρίας από μέσα τους. Ο Ίσκιος γέλασε μοχθηρά με την προσπάθειά της να συγκρατηθεί, να μην φωνάξει. Ούτε τα δάκρυα άλλωστε, ούτε οι ικεσίες της θα συγκινούσαν στο ελάχιστο την καρδιά του. Ακόμα καλύτερα που δεν ξεφώνιζε, έτσι ο πόνος της γινότανε πιο άγριος. Με τα κόκκινα μάτια του γεμάτα ικανοποίηση, ο Ίσκιος επέτρεψε η διαδικασία να επαναληφθεί πάλι και πάλι.

Τα μάτια της βασίλεψαν στο φως, πάνω στα χείλη έσβησε κι ο ψίθυρος. Όλη την ώρα που η φωτιά του πυρωμένου σίδερου ακούμπαγε αλύπητα επάνω της, μία εικόνα μοναχά απομάκρυνε τα φτερουγίσματα του θανάτου, που δεν θα αργούσε.

 _…Τα δροσερά δάχτυλα εκείνου, του Φέολιν, της κρατούσαν απαλά το χέρι, όταν την οδηγούσε ανάμεσα σε καταπράσινα μονοπάτια… Τα χείλη του δεν έπαυαν να ψιθυρίζουν γλυκούς λόγους, όσες φορές ξαπλώνονταν τις νύχτες πάνω στο χορτάρι καταμεσής στο ξέφωτο, απολαμβάνοντας το φως των άστρων…_

"Πολύ πεισματάρα είσαι, ξωτικά." Το τραχύ χέρι με τα κοφτερά του νύχια χώθηκε άγρια ανάμεσα στα μαλλιά της τραβώντας τα δυνατά, πληγιάζοντας το κρανίο, αναγκάζοντας το κεφάλι να σηκωθεί, ώστε τα μάτια της να αντικρίσουν τα αιμάτινα δικά του. "Αν δεν υποταχτείς σ' εμένα και στη θέλησή μου, πρέπει να ξέρεις, ακόμα χειρότερες ώρες απ' αυτές σε περιμένουν."

Μια σκοτεινιά κάλυψε γύρω της τα πάντα, σαν να την είχαν κατεβάσει σε λάκκο βαθύ μέσα στο χώμα κι εκεί την ξέχασαν. Όλο το σώμα της πονούσε ακουμπισμένο στο σκληρό σανιδένιο κρεβάτι…

 _…ξύλο από δέντρο νεκρό…_

...διψούσε και η μυρωδιά λίπους καμένου έκανε τα ρουθούνια της να τσούζουν. Προσπάθησε με δυσκολία να καταπνίξει την αίσθηση της αναγούλας, που της ανέβηκε μέχρι το λαιμό, για να γεμίσει αμέσως μετά όλο της το στόμα.

"Οι φρουροί της φυλακής παρασκευάζουν την τροφή τους" ψιθύρισε χαιρέκακα η φωνή του μέσα στ' αυτί της. "Δεν θα γευτείς;"

 _…Είναι δεμένη πάνω σε πεθαμένο ξύλο… Νοιώθει την αγωνία του θανάτου ν' ακραγγίζει την αιώνια ζωή της… Άγονη είναι κι η πέτρα, που περικλείει μέσα της την ύπαρξή της… Ο ίδιος ο αέρας που ανασαίνει κουβαλά μαζί του την μυρωδιά νεκρών πραγμάτων… Νεκρό το δέντρο που ακουμπά επάνω του η πληγωμένη πλάτη… Η μυρωδιά από ζώα νεκρά… γδαρμένα και καμένα…από πηγμένο αίμα… Γύρω της όλα φωνάζουν για το τέλος της ζωής… κραυγάζουν 'Θάνατος!'…_

"Ίδια θα είναι η μοίρα που περιμένει κι εσένα. Όπως αυτή που ήδη κατάπιε τους δυο συντρόφους σου." Ήξερε πως θα την πόναγαν αυτά τα λόγια και όλη η ύπαρξή του γέμισε με πρόσκαιρη ικανοποίηση. Όμως το ακατάσχετο μίσος και η παθιασμένη μανία μέσα του γοργά υπερίσχυσαν. Εξ αιτίας των ανόητων Ούργκαλ δυο ξωτικά του δάσους είχαν χαθεί ματαίως. Φαντάστηκε να είχε κι αυτούς τους δύο κάτω από την εξουσία του, όλα όσα θα τους έκανε. Πόσο η παρουσία και των τριών θα συντελούσε στην ενίσχυση του μαρτυρίου του καθένα.

Η φωνή του ακούστηκε στ' αυτιά της σκληρή, απάνθρωπη. Μα, δεν θα έπρεπε ποτέ να το ξεχνά, πως άνθρωπος δεν ήταν. Το μαστίγιο είχε πληγιάσει την σάρκα της, μα πιότερο υπέφεραν οι άλλες της αισθήσεις. Αιτία ήταν τα κομμάτια νεκρών ζώων, που κουβαλούσαν κάθε μέρα μέχρι το κελί, μέσα στην γαβάθα της τροφής της. Πιότερο άλγος έφερναν οι δύσοσμες οσμές απ' την καμένη τους την σάρκα και το λίπος, παρά το πυρωμένο σίδερο όταν της το πίεζαν στο στήθος. Είχε ξεχάσει την ευωδιά της νοτισμένης γης και τα αρώματα των ανθισμένων πεύκων. Όλα ήταν θάνατος τριγύρω. Ακόμα και το νερό που την πότιζαν, αντί για την ζωή έκρυβε μέσα του τον χαμό της. Οι αισθήσεις λίγο-λίγο έσβησαν.

 _…Και ακούει τη δική του τη φωνή… Να τραγουδά με τους ψιλούς της τόνους το τραγούδι της αγάπης… Κάθονται πλάι-πλάι στο δέντρο Μενόα κι εκείνος, ο Φέολιν, της απαγγέλλει την παλιά ιστορία της Λιννέα…_

Είχε ακούσει από πολλούς να ιστορούν αυτόν τον μύθο. Τον είχε κάποτε διαβάσει και η ίδια. Ο Φέολιν όμως τον διηγιόταν καλύτερα απ' όλους. Για δευτερόλεπτα νόμισε πως η ανασαιμιά της γέμισε με μυρωδιές του δάσους. Αν μόνο δεν την είχε διακόψει η σκληρή φωνή του Ίσκιου…

"Αν δεν μου πεις εμένα αυτά που θέλω να ακούσω, σίγουρα θα τα πεις μπροστά στον βασιλιά τον ίδιο." Ο Ίσκιος ήταν περισσά χαρούμενος, γιατί μπορούσε να την παιδεύει με τέτοιους τρόπους. Αν ήταν άνθρωπος, θα είχε σπάσει. Η ξωτικιά άντεχε ακόμα. Και θ' άντεχε κι άλλα, πολλά μαρτύρια που της σχεδίαζε.

Η οργή του κόχλαζε, ξεχείλιζε και χυνόταν από τα βάθη της ύπαρξής του, σαν δηλητήριο που βρωμίζει τον κόσμο. Μαζί με το φαρμάκι που στάλαζε στο κορμί της, την υποχρέωνε και να γευτεί σάρκα νεκρή και αίμα.

"Το Σκίλνα Μπραχ σκοτώνει την μαγεία σου. Δηλητηριάζει το ίδιο σου το αίμα, καθώς κυλάει στις φλέβες σου. Αν το θελήσω, χίλιες φορές κάθε ώρα θα πεθαίνεις μέσα σε πόνους αφόρητους και σε πληγές που θα κατατρώγουν το κορμί σου."

Άρπαξε τα μαλλιά της ανασηκώνοντας το πρόσωπο, φέρνοντας το στόμα του κοντά στο δικό της. Τα μυτερά του δόντια έλαμψαν στο φως της δάδας, η ανάσα του έζεχνε θάνατο.

"Μονάχα εγώ κατέχω, ξωτικιά, τις δόσεις απ' το αντίδοτο που χρειάζεσαι. Μ' έχεις ανάγκη, αν θες να επιβιώσεις." Της χαμογέλασε κακά, το μούτρο του όλο στράβωσε και κάτω από το δέρμα το διάφανο ξεπρόβαλαν φλέβες γεμάτες αίμα και σκοτάδι. "Ξέρω καλά πόσο εκτιμάτε την ζωή εσείς οι 'αιώνιοι'. Πόσο ανώτερους θεωρείτε τους πολύτιμους εαυτούς σας. Τίποτε σαν και αυτούς τους άχαρους ανθρώπους." Το ύφος του γέμισε περιφρόνηση. Παράτησε τα μαλλιά και το όμορφο κεφάλι έπεσε απότομα χτυπώντας πάνω στο ξύλινο κρεβάτι.

 _…Στο πεθαμένο ξύλο…_

Μετά και πάλι ήταν μονάχη μέσα στο κρύο, λερωμένη με τα ξερατά από κομμάτια αμάσητης και ξινισμένης σάρκας. Ο πόνος από το πυρωμένο σίδερο ήταν άγριος και της κατάτρωγε το δέρμα. Εκείνο όμως που δεν άντεχε ήταν η μυρωδιά από το πύο της βαθιάς πληγής. Η βρώμα αυτή της θύμιζε το δάσος… τη φωτιά… Ατσαλωμένη να υπομείνει και ν' αντέξει στράφηκε μέσα της βαθιά. Εκεί όμως την περίμενε μια αλγεινή ανάμνηση χειρότερη. Η εικόνα των νεκρών συντρόφων πεσμένων σαν δύο σοροί πάνω στο χώμα, όχι μετά από τίμια αναμέτρηση, μα από ενέδρα. Η φωτιά που είχε κατακάψει τα όμορφα κορμιά… Κι ότι δεν έφαγαν οι φλόγες… Οι σάρκες τους θα σάπιζαν πάνω στη γη γεμάτες με σκουλήκια. Τα αγρίμια θα έρχονταν αργότερα, για να ξεσχίσουν ότι απόμεινε, γυμνώνοντας τα κόκαλα, σέρνοντας λουρίδες από σπλάχνα μέσα στις λάσπες και τις στάχτες.

Κανένας δεν θα εύρισκε να πλύνει και να νεκροστολίσει τους χαμένους της συντρόφους. Να χτενίσει τα μακριά τους τα μαλλιά και να τ' απλώσει σαν χυμένους καταρράκτες πάνω στα πλατιά τους στήθη. Ούτε να τραγουδήσει μπροστά από τους τάφους τους το τραγούδι της θλίψης. Κανένα δέντρο δεν θα φυτευόταν πάνω από τους σκεπασμένους λάκκους, να γίνει το πέρασμά τους στην άβυσσο ζωή, ξεκίνημα μίας αρχής νέας.

Η μυρωδιά από τις πευκοβελόνες είχε χαθεί από την μνήμη της και πάλι.

"Πέστε μου, άντρες, πλαγιάσατε ποτέ με ξωτικό;"

Το χέρι του άδραξε μια μπούκλα από τα λυτά μαλλιά της μαλάσσοντάς τα επίμονα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του. Οι τοίχοι του κελιού αντήχησαν χυδαία γέλια και ακατονόμαστους ψιθύρους από τους φρουρούς της.

"Τα ξωτικά είναι απ' τη φύση τους τόσο διαφορετικά από τους ανθρώπους," συνέχισε η φωνή του Ίσκιου "μ' όλους αυτούς τους λεπτεπίλεπτούς τους τρόπους, τα αβρά τους τα αγγίγματα και τις χαριτωμένες τους κινήσεις."

Παράτησε τα μαλλιά της και στράφηκε προς τους τρεις άντρες που είχε μπάσει στο κελί.

"Εσείς δεν είσαστε καθόλου έτσι" τους είπε. "Κάντε την να πονέσει! Όσο πιο άγρια της φερθείτε και σκληρά, τόσο καλύτερα."

Βγήκε από το κελί κλείνοντας πίσω του την σιδερόπορτα και τα βαριά του βήματα ακούστηκαν ν' απομακρύνονται στον διάδρομο.

Κι εκείνοι την έκαναν να πονέσει, όχι όμως με τον ατιμωτικό τρόπο που λίγο πριν σχεδίαζαν. Παρά την αδυναμία κι εξάντλησή της, φύλαγε μέσα της ακόμα αρκετές δυνάμεις, για να νεκρώσει πάνω τους τις λάγνες, κτηνώδεις επιθυμίες. Οργίστηκαν όμως σαν διαπίστωσαν, πως η ομορφιά του κορμιού της δεν είχε αντίκτυπο κανέναν στις αισθήσεις τους. Την φώναξαν 'στρίγγλα μάγισσα', που τους αμπόδεσε και δεν μπορούσαν. Την τραβολόγησαν, την χτύπησαν, την πρόσβαλαν με κάθε άλλον τρόπο που μπόρεσαν να σκεφτούν. Μέχρι, που σαν βαρέθηκαν, την παράτησαν να κείτεται ματωμένη στο κρύο πάτωμα. Κι εκεί απόμεινε ακίνητη, ν' αναλογίζεται τα νεκρά μάτια του Φέολιν, που έμεναν στραμμένα προς το ασημένιο φως των άστρων, χωρίς πια να το βλέπουν. Ο πόνος απ' το μαστίγιο ήταν δυνατός και έτσουζε το δέρμα, χειρότερο όμως μαρτύριο ήταν, που δεν μπορούσε πια να θυμηθεί τις μυρωδιές του δάσους.

 _…Πεσμένες πευκοβελόνες… χώμα βρεγμένο… βλαστάρια καταπράσινα… πηγούλες… νερομάνες… κελαδήματα πουλιών… τα υγρά μάτια της δορκάδας…_

Μέχρι που ήρθε η λήθη και την αγκάλιασε πάνω στην κρύα πέτρα, δίπλα από το νεκρό ξύλο του πεθαμένου δέντρου, που οι άνθρωποι ονομάζουνε κρεβάτι.

Όταν αργότερα συνήλθε μυρωδιά από ούρα και περιττώματα χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια της. Ο ταγκός αέρας με την πικρή του γεύση την έπνιγε κι άλλο δεν μπορούσε να ανασάνει. Νόμισε πως θα πέθαινε εκείνη δα την ώρα.

 _…Τα δροσερά δάχτυλα του Φέολιν απλώνουν πάνω στο πρόσωπό της αγγίζοντας τα διψασμένα χείλη… είναι το δικό του χέρι που την κρατά οδηγώντας την πλάι στο ρυάκι… βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος… εκεί που δεν μπορούν να φτάσουν ούτε οι ασημένιες φεγγαροακτίδες… Τα αβρά του δάχτυλα θωπεύουν τα μεταξένια της μαλλιά και τα ζεστά του χείλη αγγίζουν απαλά το φλογισμένο μέτωπο… Η παλάμη του χεριού του ακουμπά τρυφερά χαμηλά στην γυμνή πλάτης της… Μιλά ψιθυριστά κοντά στο αυτί της τα λόγια της αγάπης του…_

Η γλυκιά ανάμνηση σπάζει το ατσάλι που έχει ντυθεί η ψυχή της. Απ' τα γατίσια της τα μάτια κυλά ένα δάκρυ πάνω στο γωνιώδες πρόσωπό της. Ο ευγενικός ο Φέολιν, που με τις λεπτές αποχρώσεις του τόνου της φωνής του την είχε πείσει πόσο ξεχωριστή ήταν για εκείνον. Τόσο κοντά ήταν το πνεύμα του στο δικό της, ώστε είχε θελήσει να μοιραστεί μαζί της την μεγαλύτερη περιπέτεια κι ευθύνη της ζωής της. Ο άλλος σύντροφος, ο γλυκός μίμος των πουλιών ο Γκλένγουινγκ, ποτέ δεν θα άφηνε έναν πιστό του φίλο μόνο, έτσι προστέθηκε κι αυτός στην συντροφιά τους. Κι εκείνη τους οδήγησε μακριά από την Ελλεσμίρα οδεύοντας σε μέρη επικίνδυνα. Οδήγησε τα βήματά τους ανάμεσα από την αγριάδα και σκληρότητα του κόσμου. Ακολουθώντας την ίδια και την πίστη της στην αποστολή της βρέθηκαν πέρα από τις παρυφές του δάσους, εκεί όπου η μαγεία των ξωτικών εξασθενεί και χάνεται. Ήταν αυτή η ίδια που κάθε φορά καθόριζε και κατηύθυνε την πορεία τους. Αυτή η ίδια που τους οδήγησε ίσια στον θάνατό τους.

"Πάλι δεν έχει φάει τίποτε, ούτε και έχει πιει." Ο Ίσκιος έτεινε την γεμάτη γαβάθα προς την μεριά του φρουρού. "Φροντίστε να φάει καλά και να πιει όλο της το νερό απόψε" του είπε. "Την θέλω αύριο δυνατή." Κατόπιν έγνεψε στον άντρα να βγει από το κελί, η παρουσία του περίττευε. Στράφηκε πάλι προς το μέρος της ξωτικιάς. "Όπως κατάλαβες καλά, αύριο επιτέλους είναι η μεγάλη μέρα που υποσχέθηκα. Χαράματα ξεκινάμε το ταξίδι μας στην πρωτεύουσα. Θα σε συνοδεύσω μέχρι την Ουρου'μπαίην μαζί με τους φρουρούς μου και θα σε παραδώσω στα χέρια του βασιλιά."

Ο Ίσκιος γύρισε μία στροφή γύρω από το αδυνατισμένο σώμα, που χαλαρά κρεμόταν από τους καταπληγωμένους καρπούς των χεριών της. Στάθηκε και την παρατήρησε γελώντας χαιρέκακα. Αυτό το ταξίδι ήτανε σίγουρα ό,τι περισσότερο φοβόταν η ξωτικογυναίκα. Τόσο μακριά από τα δάση των προγόνων της, ταυτόχρονα τόσο κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ… Με μία απλή του κίνηση οι αλυσίδες άνοιξαν και το κορμί σωριάστηκε μονοκόμματο στο βρώμικο, πέτρινο δάπεδο. Ο Ίσκιος έσκυψε, σήκωσε την γυναίκα στην αγκαλιά του σαν φτερό κι απίθωσε κατόπιν το κορμί της πάνω στις απλάνιστες σανίδες του κρεβατιού. Σκούρες σταλαματιές από αίμα αρχίνησαν να κυλούν απ' τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα σχηματίζοντας έναν πηγμένο λεκέ πάνω στο πάτωμα. Τα μακριά της βλέφαρα τρεμόπαιξαν, τα κοραλλένια χείλη άνοιξαν. Παρά τη δεινή κατάστασή της, τα μάτια της καρφώθηκαν ατρόμητα στο πρόσωπό του αποκαλύπτοντας σ' αυτόν το λαμπερό πράσινο, σαν σμαραγδένιο, χρώμα τους. Κάνοντας ένα βήμα πίσω ο Ίσκιος απόμεινε για λίγο να την παρατηρεί. Καμία εντύπωση δεν ασκούσε πάνω του η σπάνια ομορφιά τούτου του πλάσματος του δάσους. Μέσα στο κόκκινο σαν τη φωτιά βλέμμα του το μόνο που ξεχώριζε ήταν μοχθηρή κακία.

"Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έχει τρόπους πάμπολλους, να πάρει από το ξωτικό σου μυαλουδάκι όλα εκείνα που χρειάζεται" απείλησε με τόνο ανεξέλεγκτης εμπάθειας να χρωματίζει την φωνή του. "Μπορεί να αντιστάθηκες σ' εμένα και ίσως ακόμα να νομίζεις πως με κούρασες. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως απόλαυσα την ανάκρισή σου όσο άλλο τίποτε." Έστρεψε απότομα την πλάτη του σ' αυτήν και βγήκε μονοκόμματος απ' το υπόγειο κελί. Για μια στιγμή κοντοστάθηκε μπροστά στον έναν από τους δύο φρουρούς της. "Να μη την κρεμάσετε ξανά από την αλυσίδα. Θέλω τα χέρια της ελεύθερα, να φάει όλο το φαγητό της. Φροντίστε και η κούπα της να αδειάσει."

Η ξωτικιά έκλεισε απελπισμένη τα μάτια. Τα πράσινα δάση μάκραιναν από τις αναμνήσεις της κι είχε χαθεί για πάντα η μυρωδιά τους. Το σώμα αδυνάτιζε χωρίς τροφή, νερό καθάριο και φρέσκο αέρα. Την σκότωνε μέρα τη μέρα το δηλητήριο του Ίσκιου, που το ένιωθε να δαγκάνει τη σάρκα της σαν το φαρμακερό το φίδι. Άπλωσε τις δυνάμεις του μυαλού που τις απόμεναν αποζητώντας βοήθεια, απ' όπου κι αν αυτή μπορούσε να προέλθει.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Την ώρα που ο Μέρταγκ αναζητά το Wi-Fi εκείνης της εποχής και το τερματικό των ονείρων του στο δρόμο προς την Ντρας-Λεόνα, για να μπορέσει να μεταφέρει πληροφορίες στον Άτζιχαντ, η μοίρα έχει άλλα σχέδια γι' αυτόν και για το μέλλον του. Ο 'θησαυρός' του Γκαλμπατόριξ αποδεικνύεται ότι είναι ένας γαλάζιος δράκος κι ο 'κλέφτης' ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. Για μία ακόμη φορά ο ήρωάς μας πρέπει να αλλάξει τον προγραμματισμό του. Απ' ότι έχω καταλάβει απ' τα βιβλία, ο Μέρταγκ είναι σίγουρα προσαρμοστικό άτομο, αλλιώς δεν θα είχε επιβιώσει. (Θυμάμαι πάντοτε μια σοφή παροιμία: _"Κλαδί που λυγίζει με τον άνεμο, ποτέ δεν σπάει.")_ Προσαρμοστικός λοιπόν, μέχρι αηδίας. Ιδίως σ' αυτή την ιστορία, όπου δεν έχει μεγαλώσει στο παλάτι, παρά ελεύθερος στην Σούρντα, μ' άλλες ιδέες και πεποιθήσεις στο μυαλό του. Φαντάζομαι, για ακόμα μια φορά θα τα καταφέρει.

Ο πειρασμός να τον αφήσω άνθρωπο κανονικό είναι μεγάλος, ιδίως τώρα που υπάρχει τόσο κοντά του η παρουσία της Ναζουάντα και ένα πιθανό μέλλον του πλάι της. Τι θα ήταν όμως ο Μέρταγκ χωρίς τον Θορν; Βασικά, ακριβώς το αντίθετο. Τι θα γινόταν με τον Θορν χωρίς τον Μέρταγκ; Μπορώ να σκεφτώ πολλούς που θα μπορούσαν να ενωθούν με το πράσινο αυγό. Με το κόκκινο όμως άλλον κανένα.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	13. Η αναζήτηση του ονείρου

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Η αναζήτηση του ονείρου**

Ο ήλιος είχε ήδη πάρει την καθοδική πορεία του στον ορίζοντα ρίχνοντας πλαγιαστά τις χρυσαφιές του ακτίνες. Παρά το καταχείμωνο ένιωθε το πρόσωπό του ζεσταμένο. Τόσο, που το μοναχικό δάκρυ που είχε λίγο πριν κυλήσει πάνω στο μάγουλό του φωλιάζοντας στην γωνία των χειλιών του ήδη στέγνωνε, αφήνοντάς πίσω του μια γεύση αλμύρας. Πρόσεξε τις σκιές των ογκόλιθων να μακραίνουν πάνω στην έρημη πεδιάδα, ενώ ένα υγρό ρεύμα, που σηκωνόταν από την γη, θόλωνε την απόσταση. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν θλιμμένος. Καθόταν εδώ και ώρα στην πλευρά του λόφου από αμμόλιθο πλάι στο μικρό άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς, που τους παρείχε καταφύγιο τις τελευταίες μέρες, ατενίζοντας με μάτια αδειανά τον ορίζοντα. Στα βάθη της καρδιάς του ο πόνος αναμιγνυόταν με την λύπη, την αγωνία, την απόγνωση. Ο σύντροφός του, ο μοναδικός φίλος που του είχε απομείνει από την παλιά του τη ζωή, ο οδηγός και δάσκαλός του, εκείνος που του δίδαξε καλά πώς να επιβιώνει, ο τελευταίος από τους αρχαίους ελεύθερους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες ήταν νεκρός. Νεκρός και ήδη θαμμένος μέσα στον πέτρινο τάφο του, τις πλευρές του οποίου είχε ο ίδιος με μαγεία ανυψώσει, πάνω στην επίπεδη κορυφή του λοφίσκου.

 _" Ενθάδε κείται ο Μπρομ, που ήταν δρακοκαβαλάρης και σαν πατέρας για μένα._

 _Είθε το όνομά του να μείνει δοξασμένο στους αιώνες."_

Αυτή η επιγραφή, με μαγεία σκαλισμένη επάνω στον ψαμμίτη, ήταν το τελευταίο που σημάδευε το πέρασμα του γέροντα παραμυθά από τούτον τον κόσμο. Το τελευταίο δώρο προς αυτόν του νεαρού συντρόφου του, που το μόνο που του απόμενε πια ήταν να θρηνήσει τον χαμό του. Σαν τον παραμυθά του χωριού κάποτε τον γνώρισε, είχε όμως αποδειχθεί πως ήταν πολλά ακόμα περισσότερα.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στέναξε βαρύθυμος. Ο Μπρομ είχε τελικά υποκύψει στον θανατηφόρο τραυματισμό που προκάλεσε ο Ρά'ζακ με το κοφτερό μαχαίρι του, τραυματισμό που προοριζόταν για τον ίδιο. Η δράκαινα, παρά την αρχική άρνησή της, συναίνεσε τελικά στο να μοιραστεί μαζί του την συγκεκριμένη εικόνα. Μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις της και τα δικά της μάτια κατάφερε να δει ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ότι συνέβαινε στον σύντροφό του, την ώρα που ο ίδιος βρισκόταν αναίσθητος και δεμένος πάνω στο χώμα. Ο Μπρομ είχε σώσει την δική του την ζωή, κάτι για το οποίο όφειλε να του είναι ευγνώμων. Αν ο γέροντας δεν είχε πεταχτεί απότομα μπροστά του βάζοντας το κορμί του ασπίδα, η λάμα θα είχε χωθεί βαθιά μέσα του και τώρα θα ήταν αυτός θαμμένος στην κορυφή του λόφου κάτω από τον ψαμμόλιθο. Δεν τόλμαγε καν να αναρωτηθεί, τι θα είχε απογίνει η Σαφίρα. Ο Μπρομ τους είχε σώσει κι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όση προσπάθεια και να κατέβαλε μετά, όσο κι αν είχε ενώσει την μαγεία του μ' αυτή του δράκου, το μόνο που είχε καταφέρει ήταν να επουλώσει επιφανειακά την βαθιά πληγή, χωρίς να κατορθώσει να γιατρέψει το εσωτερικό της. Οι γνώσεις του για τις θεραπείες δεν είχαν σταθεί αρκετές, ούτε, ίσως, οι δυνάμεις του. Να έφταιγε άραγε το χτύπημα των Ρά'ζακ κι ο πόνος απ' τα σπασμένα του πλευρά, που τον αποδυνάμωνε; Ήταν ίσως το χυμένο του το αίμα, που είχε μαζευτεί ένας βαθύς, σκουρόχρωμος λεκές κάτω απ' το δέρμα, η αιτία της ανημπόριας; Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πολύ αμφέβαλε.

 _"Έχουμε τόσα πολλά να μάθουμε ακόμα!"_

Παρά το ότι η δράκαινα δεν βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά του κι η οπτική επαφή μαζί της είχε από ώρα χαθεί, η φωνή της ακούστηκε καθαρά μέσα στον νου του, προκαλώντας του ένα αίσθημα φτωχικής παρηγοριάς για την μεγάλη του απώλεια. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα είχε πετάξει μακριά του αμέσως μετά την ταφή αναζητώντας την τροφή της.

 _"Σαφίρα! Ο σύντροφος, φίλος μας και προστάτης χάθηκε για πάντα απ' την ζωή μας. Ποιος μένει να μας διδάξει όσα χρειάζονται;"_ Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στέναξε βαθιά προσπαθώντας να βγάλει από μέσα του την θλίψη, ενέργεια που του προκάλεσε δυνατό πόνο στο στήθος κάνοντάς τον να μορφάσει.

 _"Ίσως εσύ κι εγώ πετάξουμε μέχρι την γη των ξωτικών"_ αντήχησε αισιόδοξη η φωνή της δράκαινας στον νου του. _"Ακόμα κι αν αρνηθούνε αρχικά να μας δεχτούν, μπορώ πάντα να τους αναγκάσω με τα σαγόνια και τα νύχια μου."_

Ακούγοντας τα παραπάνω λόγια ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα είχε γελάσει με την ορμή της λατρευτής του, αν η έγνοια για μια πιθανή επανάληψη του πόνου του δεν τον είχε συγκρατήσει. _"Προτάσσοντας τα νύχια και τα δόντια, δεν θα έλεγα πως είναι και ο καλύτερος ο τρόπος, να πιάνεις νέους φίλους."_ Εξέτασε με το βλέμμα τον ουράνιο θόλο. Ω, πόσο πολύ αποζητούσε την παρουσία της! Πόσο την χρειαζότανε κοντά του! Πού ήταν η όμορφή του; Θα αργούσε άραγε πολύ ακόμα; Καταλάβαινε βέβαια, ότι η δράκαινα χρειαζόταν την τροφή της κι έτσι προσπάθησε να μην φανεί η αγωνία του μέσα από την επαφή τους. Η μαγεία που χρησιμοποίησαν κι οι δύο νωρίτερα το πρωί, για να κηδέψουνε τον Μπρομ σε τάφο μοναδικό και απάτητο, ήταν μεγάλη. Τους είχε σίγουρα αφήσει και τους δύο εξαντλημένους και με μεγάλη ανάγκη για τροφή· τουλάχιστον τον ίδιο. _"Ο Μπρομ δεν είχε και μεγάλη εμπιστοσύνη στα ξωτικά"_ παρατήρησε στην δράκαινα. _"Έλεγε, ότι έχουν εξαφανιστεί στα δάση τους, φροντίζοντας μονάχα για τους εαυτούς τους. Δεν βλέπω πως θα γινόταν να τους φτάσουμε, ούτε και τρόπο να τους πείσουμε να μας διδάξουν."_

 _"Ε, τότε θ' ανακαλύψουμε όσα χρειαζόμαστε, εγώ κι εσύ, μονάχοι."_ Η δράκαινα ήταν πάντα αισιόδοξη. Ποιο άλλο πλάσμα μπορούσε να παραβληθεί μ' αυτήν σε δύναμη, ταχύτητα, μεγαλοπρέπεια; _"Φρόντισε να αναλάβεις και πάλι τις δυνάμεις σου εσύ, μικρούλη, και μην ανησυχείς για τίποτε άλλο._ _Το ξέρω ότι ο Μπρομ σήμαινε για σένα το τελευταίο απ' όλα όσα άφησες πίσω σου, όμως πάει πια. Χάθηκε κι αυτός, μαζί με όλο το παρελθόν σου. Δεν ανήκεις πια στο Κάρβαχωλ, είσαι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ο δικός μου."_ Παρά τον αυτάρεσκο και κτητικό τόνο της φωνής της, καταλάβαινε μέσα από τον δεσμό που τους ένωνε την πικρία του εκλεκτού της. Αποφάσισε λοιπόν να τον παρηγορήσει, μα και ταυτόχρονα να κεντρίσει το ενδιαφέρον του για μια μεγάλη ποικιλία από ενδιαφέρουσες καταστάσεις, που θα βίωναν μαζί στην νέα ζωή τους. _"Φυσικό είναι να μην μπορείς να ξεχάσεις αυτούς που έχασες. Μπορείς όμως πάντοτε να τους τιμάς, ταυτόχρονα και να οδεύεις προς ένα καινούριο μέλλον."_

 _"Ο Μπρομ δεν ήταν ο τελευταίος, Σαφίρα. Υπάρχει πάντα ο Ρόρ…"_

"Έραγκον!"

Η φωνή που τον έκανε να στρέψει απότομα, είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα έναν καινούριο, βίαιο πόνο στα πλευρά του. Ο νέος αυτός απρόσμενος σύντροφος, που τόσο ξαφνικά είχε προβάλει στην ζωή τους, επέστρεφε από το κυνήγι. Αρκετές ώρες πριν είχε αναλάβει να συλλέξει νερό και φαγητό και για τους δύο. Τώρα σκαρφάλωνε γοργά την πλαγιά του λόφου κρατώντας δύο σκοτωμένους λαγούς στα χέρια. Έφτασε λαχανιάζοντας μέχρι την άλλη πλευρά της μικρής εισόδου της σπηλιάς κι άφησε τα θηράματα να πέσουν πάνω στο χώμα. Βάζοντας το ένα χέρι αντήλιο πάνω απ' τα μάτια του, βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί τον ουρανό ένα γύρω. Λίγες στιγμές μετά, ανακουφισμένος ίσως που δεν είδε να τους απειλεί κάποιος ιπτάμενος κίνδυνος, ανάσανε βαθιά, κάθισε καταγής τραβώντας τα θηράματα κοντά του και βάλθηκε να γδέρνει τους δύο λαγούς. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σκέφτηκε ότι, αν ήθελαν να μαγειρέψουν τους λαγούς, θα έπρεπε κάποιος ν' ανάψει μία φωτιά πρώτα. Ο ίδιος όμως ένοιωθε ανήμπορος, πλήρως εξουθενωμένος να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Θα έπρεπε προς το παρόν να βασιστεί σ' αυτόν τον αναπάντεχο σωτήρα και αρωγό του, για όλα όσα έπρεπε να γίνουν.

"Είναι κάπου κοντά ο δράκος σου;" τον ρώτησε ο σύντροφός του, δίχως να σηκώσει τα μάτια απ' την δουλειά του. Τα χέρια του δούλευαν γοργά με ικανές, επιδέξιες κινήσεις. Είχε τελειώσει ήδη το καθάρισμα του ενός λαγού κι έπιανε τον δεύτερο.

"Όχι τόσο κοντά" αποκρίθηκε δύσθυμος ο δρακοκαβαλάρης.

"Θα γυρίσει όμως σύντομα;"

"Δεν ξέρω."

Θα πρέπει να μοιράζονταν την ίδια έγνοια. Ο ήλιος έδυε δημιουργώντας γύρω τους σκιές και το σκοτάδι σύντομα θα ερχόταν. Καλύτερα να άναβαν τη φωτιά, να μαγειρέψουν στο εσωτερικό της σπηλιάς. Έτσι ούτε ο καπνός, ούτε το φως απ' την εστία θα φαινόταν. Κανείς τους δεν θα μπορούσε να ήταν σίγουρος, ότι ο αποτρόπαιος εχθρός δεν θα εφορμούσε και πάλι καταπάνω τους από τα ύψη. Αν η δράκαινά του ήταν κοντά, θα τους προστάτευε.

"Εσύ πώς νοιώθεις;" Ρώτησε πάλι ο σύντροφός του με φωνή που έκρυβε μέσα της βαθύ συναίσθημα. Τα μάτια του ήσαν χαμηλωμένα πάνω στην δουλειά του και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του προσώπου του κρυβόταν από τα άτακτα, σκουρόχρωμα μαλλιά του.

"Ο πόνος είναι δυνατός όταν κινούμαι" αποκρίθηκε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Μα… ο εσωτερικός μου ο πόνος είναι χειρότερος."

Ο άλλος σταμάτησε προς στιγμή αυτό που έκανε, ρίχνοντας προς το μέρος του ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο ανησυχία. "Θα συνέλθεις όμως;"

"Πρέπει!"

Οι δύο λαγοί είχαν καθαριστεί κι ετοιμαστεί περασμένοι στην αυτοσχέδια, λειασμένη σούβλα, καμωμένη από μια βέργα λεπτή, κομμένη από το στρεβλό κλαδί ενός θάμνου. "Ξέρεις… δεν είναι ότι θέλω να σε πιέσω. Καταλαβαίνω πώς θα πρέπει να αισθάνεσαι και ότι είσαι πληγωμένος, όμως… Όσο πιο γρήγορα αφήσουμε αυτό το μέρος, τόσο πιο ασφαλές θα είναι και για τους δυο μας. Οι Ρά'ζακ ίσως να αποφύγουν να μας κυνηγήσουν για λίγες μέρες, μιας κι είμαι σίγουρος, τους έχω πληγώσει με τα βέλη· τον έναν περισσότερο. Όμως το σίγουρο είναι πως θα μας κυνηγήσουν. Από την άλλη, χρειάζεσαι φαγητό, να δυναμώσεις. Κι εδώ γύρω το κυνήγι είναι λιγοστό, θα έλεγα, σπανίζει. Πρώτη φορά μου πήρε τόσον χρόνο να πιάσω δυο λαγούς, που πάνω τους έχουν τόσο λίγο κρέας."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είδε τον σύντροφό του να σηκώνεται από την πρότερή του θέση, να καθαρίζει μ' ένα πανί τα χέρια και να καταγίνεται με το άναμμα της φωτιάς. Λυπόταν που σε τίποτε δεν μπορούσε να βοηθήσει, μα εξ αιτίας της σωματικής και ψυχικής του κατάστασης αδυνατούσε. Αργότερα η σούβλα με τα θηράματα ήταν στημένη πάνω από τα κάρβουνα κι η μυρωδιά του λίπους έσταζε στην θράκα κάνοντας το στόμα του να υγραίνεται. Πεινούσε πολύ και η μαγεία που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει το πρωί, καθώς και τα αποτρόπαια γεγονότα των τελευταίων ημερών τον είχαν εξαντλήσει. Φεύγοντας ξαφνικά με τον Μπρομ από την Ντρας-Λεόνα, είχε σταθεί αδύνατο να ανανεώσουν τις προμήθειές τους. Το λίγο ψωμί, που του είχε προμηθεύσει ο νέος του σύντροφος, ελάχιστα είχε καλύψει την ανάγκη του για φαγητό. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σηκώθηκε με κόπο πλησιάζοντας την φωτιά. Δεν του είχε διαφύγει, ότι ήταν ο μόνος από τους δύο, που εδώ και ώρες είχε φάει έστω και λίγο. Ο σύντροφός του είχε παραχωρήσει ευγενικά σ' αυτόν την τελευταία του μερίδα.

Παρά τον πόνο για τον χαμό του Μπρομ, μέσα του ένιωσε ευγνωμοσύνη γι' αυτόν τον άγνωστο. Τον είχε σώσει απ' την επίθεση και την αιχμαλωσία των Ρά'ζακ. Είχε καταφέρει να διώξει τα τέρατα και είχε ελευθερώσει την Σαφίρα του από τα δεσμά της. Από την ώρα που συναντήθηκαν μέχρι και τώρα, είχε κάνει για τον ίδιο και τον Μπρομ όλα όσα αυτός αδυνατούσε στην ανήμπορη κατάστασή του. Κάθισε πλάι στην φωτιά αντικριστά απ' τον άλλον. Το φαγητό τους κόντευε να ψηθεί κι ένοιωσε με ανακούφιση μέσα στα βάθη του μυαλού του την Σαφίρα να γυρίζει χορτασμένη. "Μέρταγκ, θα φύγουμε αύριο το πρωί μόλις χαράξει". Ο σύντροφός του καταγινόταν τώρα με την φροντίδα των αλόγων. Στράφηκε και τον κοίταξε προσεκτικά στα μάτια.

"Μπορείς να ιππεύσεις;"

"Όχι, μα αν μείνω άλλο εδώ άπραγος, θα τρελαθώ. Διαλέγω λοιπόν να ιππεύσω."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, τελείωσε την δουλειά του με τα άλογα, τράβηξε το κυνήγι από την σούβλα και βάλθηκε να τεμαχίζει το ψημένο κρέας σε μερίδες. "Μπορείς να φας όσο χρειάζεσαι, θα πρότεινα όμως να φυλάξουμε ένα μέρος για τον δρόμο. Κανείς μας δεν ξέρει, αν θα βρούμε άλλο κυνήγι στην έρημη πεδιάδα, όσο για το να γυρίσουμε πίσω στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, είναι τελείως απαγορευμένο."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δέχτηκε την γαβάθα με το ψητό κι αρχίνησε να τρώει. Παρά την λύπη που λίμναζε στην ψυχή του, η βουλιμιά του ήταν μεγάλη. Δύσκολα έβαλε κάτι στην άκρη για αργότερα. "Ίσως δεχόταν η Σαφίρα να βοηθήσει στο κυνήγι" αντιπρότεινε. "Θα μπορούσε να πετάξει σε αρκετή απόσταση, να κουβαλήσει κάποιο θήραμα για μας."

Ο άλλος γέλασε. "Δύσκολο να ζητήσεις κάτι τέτοιο από έναν δράκο" σχολίασε. "Βέβαια, εσύ είσαι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της και ξέρεις καλύτερα."

Έμειναν και οι δυο τους σιωπηλοί για ώρα συνδαυλίζοντας πότε-πότε την φωτιά, κοιτάζοντας τις φλόγες που χόρευαν στο βραδινό ρεύμα του ανέμου, που εισχωρούσε στον χώρο της σπηλιάς από το μικρό άνοιγμα. Είχε περάσει πια το σούρουπο, όταν η δράκαινα επέστρεψε. Βολεύτηκε στην μία άκρη, όσο μακρύτερα από τα άλογα μπορούσε και βάλθηκε να γλύφει τα σουβλερά της νύχια.

 _"Χαίρομαι που είσαι και πάλι κοντά μου, Σαφίρα."_

 _"Θα πρέπει να χαίρεσαι, μικρούλη. Μην έχεις ανησυχία όμως, κανένας κίνδυνος, σερνάμενος ή ιπτάμενος, δεν υπάρχει ένα γύρω."_

 _"Αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία μας νύχτα σ' αυτό το μέρος. Αύριο το ξημέρωμα αναχωρούμε."_

 _"Δεν έχει νόημα το να παραμένουμε εδώ, εκτός αν χρειάζεσαι να αναλάβεις περισσότερες δυνάμεις."_

 _"Θα είμαι εντάξει."_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης απομακρύνθηκε από την φωτιά και πλησίασε με βήματα τρεμάμενα το μέρος που είχε παρατήσει την σέλα με τα υπάρχοντά του όταν πρωτοήρθαν. Διάλεξε το μακρόστενο πακέτο, που περιείχε τυλιγμένο το σπαθί που ο Μπρομ είχε προμηθεύσει και το ξεδίπλωσε. Περιεργάστηκε για λίγο την ιριδίζουσα λεπίδα, το σκοτεινό σύμβολο του προηγούμενου κατόχου της, το μεγάλο σαν δάκρυ ρουμπίνι, που στόλιζε την λαβή, την δεμένη με ασημόσυρμα. Παρά το κακό όνομα της λεπίδας και του άντρα που την έφερε, ήταν σπαθί κατάλληλο για δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αποφασιστικά το πέρασε στην ζώνη του. Δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν πια ο ίδιος κι αφού ο Μπρομ του εμπιστεύτηκε τούτο το σπαθί, τότε θα το φορούσε πάντα, χωρίς να νοιάζεται για την πρωτύτερή του φήμη. Κατόπιν πλησίασε την δράκαινά του, βολεύτηκε πλάι στο πλευρό της κι αυτή τον μισοσκέπασε με το ένα της φτερό δημιουργώντας γι' αυτόν μια ασφαλή φωλιά, αφήνοντας μακριά του το σκοτάδι και το κρύο της Γεναριάτικης νύχτας. Κανένας από τους δυο τους δεν πρόσεξε τον σύντροφό τους, που με σκοτεινιασμένο βλέμμα παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά την λεπίδα του σπαθιού, από την στιγμή που αυτή αποκαλύφθηκε.

.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ απορούσε με το όνομα του δρακοκαβαλάρη, του κλέφτη του αυγού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πού είχε βρει ένα όνομα όπως αυτό το χωριατόπουλο από τον βορρά; Ποιος του το είχε δώσει; Δεν θα μπορούσε να βρεθεί όνομα πιο ταιριαστό σύμφωνα με την σημερινή του ιδιότητα. Από τα βιβλία ιστορίας, που είχε διαβάσει στην πρωτεύουσα, γνώριζε πως ο πρώτος κατά την τάξη των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων ονομαζόταν Έραγκον. Επρόκειτο για ένα ξωτικό, που είχε ενωθεί με τον άσπρο δράκο του Μπιντ'Ντάουμ. Το ζευγάρι είχαν υπάρξει οι πρώτοι του είδους κι εκείνοι που σταμάτησαν την φονική καταστροφή των δύο γενών τους. Τώρα, ο πρώτος δρακοκαβαλάρης που εμφανιζόταν και πάλι μετά από την εξαφάνιση των δράκων, του συστηνόταν σαν Έραγκον επίσης. Ο Μέρταγκ υποψιαζόταν, πως δεν επρόκειτο για σύμπτωση. Το πιθανότερο, να μην ήταν καν 'Έραγκον' το αληθινό όνομα του αγοριού, αλλά είχε διαλέξει να αυτοαποκαλείται έτσι, αφότου το αυγό του δράκου εκκολάφθηκε για εκείνον. Μήπως αυτός δεν ήταν και ο λόγος που, μόλις του συστήθηκε, απέφυγε να πει το πλήρες όνομά του παραλείποντας αυτό του πατέρα του; Ίσως ακόμα και να μην ήταν τίποτε απ' όσα άλλα διατεινόταν· ένα αγόρι που λίγους μήνες πριν το μοναδικό που γνώριζε ήταν η δουλειά του στην οικογενειακή φάρμα. Τα χέρια του βέβαια ήταν τραχιά, το δέρμα σκασμένο στις κλειδώσεις, με κάποια σημάδια που ίσως είχαν αφήσει τα εργαλεία της δουλειάς, ίσως και όχι. Το δούλεμα του ξίφους άφηνε επίσης κάλους στο εσωτερικό της παλάμης. Όσο ανθεκτικό να ήταν το δέρμα από τα γάντια των ξιφομάχων, παρόμοια κοψίματα σημάδευαν τα χέρια και τα μπράτσα τους. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά απ' αυτές τις καταστάσεις.

Από την άλλη, ούτε ο Μέρταγκ του είχε συστηθεί κανονικά. Μα φυσικά ποτέ δεν θα ομολογούσε σε κάποιον άγνωστο, ότι ήταν γιος του Μόρζαν. Μπορούσε όμως να χρησιμοποιήσει, όπως τόσα χρόνια έκανε, το όνομα του Τόρνακ. Σαν είχε δει τον δράκο όμως, κάτι βαθιά μέσα του τον συγκράτησε. Κάτι επίσης μέσα του έλεγε πως, παρά το θλιβερό γεγονός ότι ο γέροντας σύντροφος του δρακοκαβαλάρη πέθανε, ίσως αν είχε ζήσει, να μην τον αποδέχονταν κοντά τους. Η μοίρα του, αφού πρώτα στράβωσε στις επιδιώξεις του, να παραδώσει έναν κλέφτη μαζί με τον θησαυρό του πίσω στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, μ' αυτόν τον θάνατο του είχε ξαφνικά χαμογελάσει. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν μονάχος και πληγωμένος, ανήμπορος να φροντίσει τον εαυτό του, ούτε και τ' άλογά του. Ο δράκος μπορούσε ίσως να τον πάρει πάνω στις πλάτες του και να πετάξουν μακριά, κάτι τέτοιο όμως δεν έδειχνε να βρίσκεται στα άμεσά σχέδιά τους. Η πληγή που ο Ρά'ζακ του είχε δημιουργήσει μέσα στο στήθος χρειαζόταν ξεκούραση. Χρειαζόταν κάποιον άλλον να κυνηγά γι' αυτόν· να ετοιμάζει την τροφή, ν' ανάβει την φωτιά αφού μαζέψει ξύλα· να καθαρίζει τα σερβίτσια τους, να μαζεύει το νερό, να φροντίζει τα δύο του άλογα. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αποδεχθεί πρόθυμα αυτόν τον ρόλο.

Έπειτα ήταν και το σπαθί. Η ιριδίζουσα λεπίδα με το ρουμπίνι στην λαβή της, που τόσο απρόσμενα είχε παρουσιάσει ο δρακοκαβαλάρης και τόσο επίμονα είχε ζωστεί στην μέση. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά ετούτο το σπαθί. Οι αναμνήσεις από αυτό δύσκολα θα χάνονταν, αν χάνονταν ποτέ. Είχε ξοδέψει ώρες ατελείωτες μόνο και μόνο να προφυλάξει βαθιά στον νου του το μυστικό αυτής της λεπίδας, σε μέρος που θα έμενε καλά θαμμένο από την παρατήρηση κάποιου τρίτου. _"Για πες μου,"_ είχε ρωτήσει τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, το πρωινό που αποχωρούσαν από το καταφύγιο του λόφου _"ο Μπρομ ο δικός σου, ήταν ο γνωστός ο Μπρομ;"_ Το όνομα αυτό του είχε γίνει άμεσα γνωστό στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Άλλο τίποτε δεν χρειαζόταν να ρωτήσει. _"Αυτός ήταν"_ είχε βιαστεί ν' αποκριθεί ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, για να χαθεί και πάλι στην σιωπή του.

Πάμπολλες ήταν οι φορές που ο Μέρταγκ έπιανε το αγόρι να μένει αμίλητο, με βλέμμα χαμένο στο πουθενά, σαν χαζεμένος. Όσο όμως οι μέρες ζώντας πλάι του κυλούσαν, είχε καταλάβει ότι κάτι τέτοιες ώρες συνομιλούσε με τον δράκο. Ο Μέρταγκ ζήλεψε. Το κόκκινο αυγό που του είχε υποσχεθεί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, η ανταμοιβή για την υπηρεσία του, τον καλούσε. Όμως οι καταστάσεις είχαν εξελιχθεί διαφορετικά απ' ότι σχεδίαζε. Αφού ο θησαυρός κι ο κλέφτης δεν ήταν άλλοι από τον πρώτο δράκο και καβαλάρη του, που εμφανίστηκαν στην γη της Αλαγαισίας εδώ και έναν αιώνα, τότε το να τους επιστρέψει στον βασιλιά ήταν εκτός συζήτησης. Βία δεν θα γινόταν να χρησιμοποιήσει κατά του καβαλάρη εξ αιτίας του δράκου, ούτε και ήθελε. Όσο για το να τον επηρεάσει, να τον παρασύρει μετά μαζί του πίσω στην πρωτεύουσα, ούτε λόγος. Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε καλά, πως η δύναμη που απέρρεε από το ζευγάρι ήταν τέτοια, που θα γίνονταν επικίνδυνοι αν έπεφταν στα λάθος χέρια. Όφειλε να ξεχάσει το κόκκινο αυγό, που τόσο έντονα είχε νοιώσει την ανάγκη του. Το καθήκον – αν μία φορά πρώτα, τώρα επιτακτικότερα – τον καλούσε να βιαστεί, να οδηγήσει δράκο και καβαλάρη κοντά στον Άτζιχαντ _…και την Ναζουάντα…_ μαζί με όσες άλλες πληροφορίες κατείχε. Πληροφορίες, που μπροστά στα γεγονότα που ζούσε τις τελευταίες μέρες, δεν ήταν τίποτε συγκρινόμενα. Προς το παρόν όμως είχε ακολουθήσει τις οδηγίες του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Είχε φροντίσει να παραμείνει μαζί με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του έχοντας γίνει ο απαραίτητος σύντροφός του, έχοντας αποκτήσει – αν και το αγόρι ήταν ιδιαίτερα επιφυλακτικό – μέρος της εμπιστοσύνης του.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης φερόταν σαν χαμένος μετά τον θάνατο του γέρου συντρόφου του. Μπορεί να είχε αποφασίσει να απομακρυνθούν από την Ντρας-Λεόνα, εξ αιτίας του κινδύνου να τους κυνηγήσουν και πάλι οι Ρά'ζακ, το πιθανότερο όμως ήταν ότι η πορεία τους ήταν τυχαία, δίχως προγραμματισμένο προορισμό. Ο Μέρταγκ ακολουθούσε και περίμενε. Δεν θα ερχόταν η στιγμή, που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα μοιραζόταν τις σκέψεις και διαθέσεις του; Τα σχέδιά του για το μέλλον;

Η στιγμή αυτή δεν άργησε να έρθει. Καθισμένοι μπροστά στην φωτιά της μικρής τους κατασκήνωσης το τρίτο βράδυ από τότε που εγκατέλειψαν τον λόφο και αφού είχαν αποσώσει ότι υπόλοιπο είχε βρεθεί από τα υπολείμματα του τελευταίου κυνηγιού μέσα στα σακούλια τους, αναγκάστηκαν να αντιμετωπίσουν την πραγματική τους κατάσταση.

"Αν εξακολουθήσουμε την πορεία προς την οποία κατευθυνόμαστε, σε μερικές μέρες θα φτάσουμε κοντά στην λίμνη Τούντοστεν" είπε ο Μέρταγκ βολιδοσκοπώντας προσεκτικά τις διαθέσεις του άλλου. Από το ύφος που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τον κοίταξε, ο νέος κατάλαβε, ότι το όνομα 'Τούντοστεν' του ήταν παντελώς άγνωστο. "Προς τα ανατολικά της λίμνης υπάρχουν μεγάλα δάση με πλήθος κυνήγι." Έπαψε για λίγο να μιλά αναμένοντας τις πιθανές παρατηρήσεις του άλλου, που όμως ποτέ δεν ήρθαν. Ο Έραγκον είχε το ίδιο εκείνο χαμένο βλέμμα που έπαιρνε συχνά, πιθανών συνδιαλεγόταν με τον δράκο. "Η γη της Σούρντα βρίσκεται κοντά από το σημείο εκείνο," συνέχισε διερευνητικά ο Μέρταγκ "για την περίπτωση βέβαια που σκοπεύεις να κατευθυνθείς προς τα εκεί." Για πρώτη φορά εδώ και ώρα ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του έδωσε σημασία. Έστρεψε προς το μέρος του και κάρφωσε τα μάτια του μέσα στα δικά του.

"Θέλω να είμαι ειλικρινής μαζί σου" είπε. "Η Σαφίρα επιμένει, ότι θα πρέπει να μιλήσουμε, να μοιραστούμε τις αμφιβολίες και τις σκέψεις μας."

Ο Έραγκον έφερε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι πάνω στα πονεμένα του πλευρά και πίεσε την πληγή του ελαφρά, πάνω από τα μπανταρίσματα της σχισμένης κουβέρτας που ο Μέρταγκ είχε διπλώσει γύρω από τον κορμό του. Την κίνηση αυτή την έκανε συχνά ελέγχοντας ίσως τον πόνο που του προξενούσε. Και πάλι μόρφασε όπως πάντα, όμως ο Μέρταγκ είχε ήδη παρατηρήσει, ότι ολοένα γινόταν και πιο άνετος με τις κινήσεις. Τα σπασμένα του πλευρά θα χρειάζονταν τον χρόνο τους να γιατρευτούν, το ίδιο και το αιμάτωμα. Εκτός κι αν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες ανάρρωναν πιο γρήγορα από τους κοινούς ανθρώπους. Ίσως ακόμα να είχε χρησιμοποιήσει επάνω του την ίδια μαγεία, που είχε δοκιμάσει και στον νεκρό σύντροφό του. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως δεν είχε παρατηρήσει κάτι τέτοιο. Έγνεψε καταφατικά στον Έραγκον περιμένοντας.

"Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι δεν έχω αποφασίσει ακόμα τι θα κάνω. Η Σαφίρα πρότεινε να ταξιδέψουμε στα ξωτικά, όμως δεν ξέρουμε πού θα τα βρούμε. Εγώ όμως είμαι σίγουρος, ο Μπρομ δεν είχε υπόψη του τέτοια πορεία."

Ο Μέρταγκ τον παρατήρησε σκεπτικός. Θα ήταν εύκολο να τον οδηγήσει πέρα απ' το Γκίλ'ιντ, όπου όπως γνώριζε ήταν το κοντινότερο σημείο της αυτοκρατορίας στα αιώνια δάση των ξωτικών. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μάζευε εκεί στρατό, φοβούμενος ίσως μια από μέρους τους επίθεση. Ο λόρδος Μπαρστ του είχε αποκαλύψει πάνω στον χάρτη κάποιες εισόδους προς τα μεγάλα δάση. Τα μονοπάτια όμως ήταν επισφαλή, κατά τα λεγόμενα του λόρδου. Υπήρχε μία παράξενη μαγεία που τα προφύλαγε και που οι μάγοι της αυτοκρατορίας δεν είχαν ποτέ κατορθώσει να εξουδετερώσουν. Ίσως αν ποτέ ο βασιλιάς αποφάσιζε να επιτεθεί, μπορεί ο ίδιος να γνώριζε μεθόδους για να την αναιρέσει. Ο λόρδος του Γκίλ'ιντ αυτό είχε υπαινιχθεί. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως δεν έδειχνε μέχρι στιγμής διαθέσεις τέτοιες, παρά μάζευε στρατό περίσσιο για προστασία των δικών του εδαφών και συμφερόντων. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε ακούσει από ηλικιωμένους αυλικούς του, ότι ο βασιλιάς δεν συνήθιζε να εγκαταλείπει την ασφάλεια του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Δεν το είχε κάνει εδώ και περίπου εκατό χρόνια. Οι περιστάσεις όμως γοργά άλλαζαν, όπως είχε διαπιστώσει ο Μέρταγκ. Ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος τον έστειλε να προσκολληθεί στον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη, με την εντολή να του τον παραδώσει στην Ντρας-Λεόνα. Αν ο βασιλιάς έμπαινε στον κόπο να ταξιδέψει μέχρι εκεί, αυτό ένα θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ετοιμαζόταν να κατατροπώσει τους τελευταίους εχθρούς του, πριν βάλει μπροστά τα σχέδιά του για το καινούριο πρόσωπο της Αλαγαισίας, που του είχε περιγράψει. Ένας ακόμα δρακοκαβαλάρης του ήταν απαραίτητος. Αυτό τουλάχιστον συμπέραινε ο Μέρταγκ απ' τις κινήσεις και τα λεγόμενά του. Αυτό όμως σήμαινε…

Η σκέψη του Γκαλμπατόριξ να πετά πάνω στον δράκο του οδηγώντας τους Ρά'ζακ, μαζί να τους αναζητήσουν, έφερε ανατριχίλα στην ραχοκοκαλιά του Μέρταγκ. Ο βασιλιάς θα πρέπει να είχε ήδη μάθει για την αποτυχία εκείνων. Θα υπέθετε – και με το δίκιο του – ότι αφού ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε μέχρι ώρας δώσει σημεία ζωής, τότε σίγουρα θα βρισκόταν εδώ που πράγματι βρισκόταν· πλάι δηλαδή στον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Θα καθυστερούσε ο βασιλιάς στην Ντρας-Λεόνα περιμένοντας τον Μέρταγκ; Ίσως ο Γκαλμπατόριξ και ο Σρούικαν αποφάσιζαν να επισπεύσουν την αιχμαλωσία του νέου ζευγαριού. Αυτή η ανατροπή των γεγονότων έχρηζε άμεσες αποφάσεις από την μεριά του. Από την πρώτη ώρα που είδε τον γαλάζιο δράκο και κατάλαβε τον δεσμό που τον έδενε με το αγόρι, ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε να παρακούσει τις εντολές του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αν κάποιοι αποκτούσαν τον όποιον έλεγχο επάνω στο ζευγάρι, αυτοί θα πρέπει να ήταν ο Άτζιχαντ και οι Βάρντεν, κανένας άλλος.

Ο Μέρταγκ στύλωσε τα μάτια του μέσα σ' αυτά του Έραγκον. "Ο σύντροφός σου δεν υπάρχει πια να σε καθοδηγήσει. Μόνος σου πρέπει να αποφασίσεις. Εγώ εκείνο που πρέπει να σου πω, είναι ότι θα σε ακολουθήσω όπου και όσο με χρειάζεσαι."

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε θετικά. "Εκτιμούμε την βοήθεια που μας προσέφερες και εξακολουθείς ακόμα να προσφέρεις. Δεν θέλουμε όμως να γίνουμε η αιτία να κινδυνεύσεις από τους Ρά'ζακ."

Ένα απότομο, τραχύ γέλιο ξέφυγε του Μέρταγκ. "Υπάρχουν κίνδυνοι πολύ χειρότεροι από τους Ρά'ζακ" είπε. "Όσο για μένα, μην ανησυχείς. Έχω μάθει από νωρίς, να υπερασπίζομαι τον εαυτό μου."

Ο Έραγκον έριξε τα μάτια του στη γη κι απόμεινε και πάλι αμίλητος σκαλίζοντας άμορφα σχέδια με το δάχτυλο στο χώμα. Ήταν ολοφάνερο πως βρισκόταν σε αμηχανία. Ίσως ποτέ ως τώρα δεν είχε χρειαστεί να πάρει αποφάσεις τόσο σοβαρές, όσο αυτές που θα διαμόρφωναν το μέλλον του. Βλέποντάς τον έτσι, ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε να επηρεάσει τα πράγματα προς το δικό του το συμφέρον.

"Υπάρχουν, ξέρεις, οι επαναστάτες… τους αποκαλούν Βάρντεν. Αν το αποφάσιζες, από τα εδάφη της Σούρντα θα μπορούσαμε να…"

"Είσαι δικός τους;"

Η απότομη ερώτηση του δρακοκαβαλάρη έκοψε την φράση του στην μέση. Το κεφάλι του Έραγκον τινάχτηκε στο άκουσμα του ονόματος των Βάρντεν και οι ίριδες άστραψαν από τις αντανακλάσεις τις φωτιάς. Σύρθηκε λίγο προς τα πίσω, μακρύτερά του, σαν να τον είχε δαγκώσει φίδι. Ο Μέρταγκ μετάνιωσε που βιάστηκε να ξανοιχθεί. Ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι τον είχε τρομάξει.

"Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο." Ποτέ δεν θα παραδεχόταν ότι ανήκει στους επαναστάτες, ιδίως τώρα που δεν γνώριζε ακόμα τις διαθέσεις και τα σχέδια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Με τίποτε δεν θα ρίσκαρε, να αποκαλυφθεί αυτή η ιδιότητά του.

Ο Έραγκον χαλάρωσε. Το κεφάλι του έπεσε πάλι βαρύ πάνω στο στήθος. "Με συγχωρείς" ψιθύρισε. "Δεν σκόπευα να σε προσβάλλω. Απ' όσο είχα καταλάβει όμως, ο Μπρομ είχε σκοπό να μας κρατήσει το ίδιο μακριά από τα ξωτικά, όσο και από τους Βάρντεν. Έλεγε πως θα είναι για μας το ίδιο επικίνδυνοι."

"Δεν με προσέβαλες" τόνισε ο Μέρταγκ. "Πρέπει όμως να γνωρίζεις, ότι θα χρειαστείς κάποιους συμμάχους. Όσο πιο σύντομα αποφασίσεις, τόσο καλύτερα. Βρισκόμαστε στις ερημιές κυνηγημένοι. Το νερό είναι σπάνιο, ακόμα σπανιότερο το κυνήγι. Δεν είναι ότι θα έχουμε πρόβλημα να επιβιώσουμε, όμως σύντομα η παρουσία μας θα γίνει γνωστή σε περισσότερους απ' όσους πρέπει. Νομίζω ότι θα πρέπει να κάνεις μια αρχή με τις αποφάσεις του, έστω χαράζοντας μία πιθανή πορεία. Εκτός…" Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε το πρόσωπό του κοντύτερα στον Έραγκον αναγκάζοντάς τον να σηκώσει επάνω του τα μάτια.

"Εκτός… τι;"

"Εκτός αν μέσα στις σκέψεις σου βρίσκεται η πιθανότητα να ενταχθείς στις δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας, δηλώνοντας πίστη και υποταγή στον βασιλιά" είπε με σιγανή φωνή συνεχίζοντας να τον κοιτάζει με βλέμμα ανεξιχνίαστο. Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει ο ίδιος σ' αυτήν την περίπτωση; Αν ο νέος δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο δράκος του αποφάσιζαν έτσι; Ευτυχώς η αμφιβολία δεν κράτησε πολύ.

"Υποταγή στον βασιλιά;" Τα μάτια του Έραγκον γέμισαν φρίκη. Η Σαφίρα από την άλλη μεριά της κατασκήνωσης βρυχήθηκε μέσα στην νύχτα. "Όχι, όχι! Υποταγή στον βασιλιά, ποτέ! Τι σε έκανε να υποθέσεις κάτι τέτοιο;" Τώρα τον κοίταζε με μάτια γεμάτα καχυποψία.

"Τίποτε" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθώντας να κρύψει την ανακούφιση που χύθηκε πάνω του σαν βάλσαμο. "Δεν βλέπω όμως να υπάρχουν άλλοι δρόμοι εναλλακτικοί για σένα. Από την μία η αυτοκρατορία, από την άλλη τα ξωτικά ή οι Βάρντεν. Διάλεξε!"

Η σιωπή απλώθηκε και πάλι ανάμεσά τους, εκτός από τα περιστασιακά γουργουρίσματα της Σαφίρα. Τα σύννεφα σχίστηκαν πάνω τους αποκαλύπτοντας ένα πλαγιασμένο μισοφέγγαρο, που υποδήλωνε την κακοκαιρία που μάλλον θα ακολουθούσε κατά τις ερχόμενες μέρες. Ο Μέρταγκ μετάνιωνε για την βιασύνη του να τον επηρεάσει. Αν κάτι γνώριζε καλά ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, εκτός απ' την μαγεία, ήταν η πολιτική. Για πάνω από εκατό χρόνους είχε εντρυφήσει στους τρόπους άσκησής της. Όταν τον είχε συμβουλεύσει να προσκολληθεί κοντά του κερδίζοντας πρώτα την εμπιστοσύνη του, ήξερε καλύτερα από τον καθένα. Ο χρόνος όμως πίεζε. Αν κάποιοι τους επιτίθονταν – συμπεριλαμβανομένου του βασιλιά – ο Έραγκον ήταν ακόμα αδύναμος, τελείως ανίκανος να χρησιμοποιήσει την ξεχωριστή του λεπίδα. Ο ίδιος σκόπευε να τον υπερασπιστεί μέχρις εσχάτων. Μετά όμως τι; Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο δράκος ήσαν απαραίτητοι για την συνολική έκβαση του πολέμου. Ήταν αναγκαίο να πειστούν, να προσχωρήσουν στο στρατόπεδο των Βάρντεν. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως αποφάσισε να αφήσει προς στιγμήν αυτό το θέμα. Θ' ακολουθούσε από κοντά την πορεία τους, θα βοηθούσε, θα ήλπιζε.

"Μου είναι δύσκολο ν' αποφασίσω βιαστικά" αποκρίθηκε τελικά ο Έραγκον. "Μπορώ μόνο να κάνω την αρχή πωλώντας το ένα από τα δύο άλογά μου. Δεν βλέπω το γιατί να καθυστερούμε οδηγώντας το και να καταναλώνουμε παραπάνω πόρους απ' όσο χρειάζεται για το ταξίδι μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους. "Αν έτσι νομίζεις… Στο πρώτο χωριό που θα βρεθεί μπροστά μας, θα είναι εύκολο να βρεις αγοραστή. Είναι και τα δύο τους γεροδεμένα και από καλή ράτσα. Αλήθεια, ποιο απ' τα δύο σκοπεύεις να πουλήσεις;"

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε προς την μεριά που είχαν πεδικλωμένα τα άλογα για την νύχτα. "Το καστανό, τον Κάντοκ" αποκρίθηκε χαϊδεύοντας το άλογο με το βλέμμα.

"Γιατί όχι τον Σνόουφαϊρ;"

"Ο Μπρομ είχε υποσχεθεί να τον προσέχει. Τώρα που δεν βρίσκεται πια εδώ, πρόκειται να το κάνω εγώ εκ μέρους του."

"Είναι πανέμορφο άλογο" παραδέχτηκε ο Μέρταγκ εννοώντας τον Σνόουφαϊρ. Ο νέος δρόμος που είχε στραφεί η συζήτηση ήταν επιθυμητός. Θα έσπαγε το δυσάρεστο κλίμα που είχε δημιουργηθεί ανάμεσά τους πριν από λίγο.

"Και το δικό σου είναι πανέμορφο" είπε ο Έραγκον. "Άλογα σαν τον Τόρνακ δύσκολα συναντά κανείς στις μέρες μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος για τα παινέματα του δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Μου το χαρίσανε από πουλάρι και είναι ειδικά εκπαιδευμένο για το πεδίο μάχης. Φέρει το όνομα εκείνου που με έμαθε να πολεμάω."

"Θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ περήφανο άλογο λοιπόν" χαμογέλασε κι ο Έραγκον.

"Θα πρέπει," συμφώνησε κι ο Μέρταγκ "μιας κι έχει το όνομα του αγαπημένου μου πατέρα." Τα λόγια του ξέφυγαν χωρίς να το καταλάβει, ήταν όμως πια αργά. Άθελά του είχε αποκαλύψει ένα από τα μυστικά του στον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στο μέλλον θα έπρεπε να είναι πιο προσεκτικός. Ήδη τα μάτια του Έραγκον γυάλιζαν παρατηρώντας τον.

"Πού βρίσκεται τώρα;" τον ρώτησε γεμάτος περιέργεια.

"Έχει πεθάνει."

"Λυπάμαι…" αποκρίθηκε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μελαγχολώντας και πάλι. Το σύντομο διάλειμμα με χαμόγελα και την ευχάριστη συζήτηση των αλόγων είχε χαθεί. Βρισκότανε και πάλι αντιμέτωπος με τα μεγάλα προβλήματα που όφειλε να λύσει.

"Πήγαινε να ξεκουραστείς" πρότεινε ο Μέρταγκ. "Θα φυλάξω εγώ σκοπιά την νύχτα."

"Φύλαξες κι εχθές" μουρμούρισε ο Έραγκον δυσαρεστημένος. "Κάποια στιγμή πρέπει κι εσύ να κοιμηθείς, να ξεκουράζεσαι. Κάνεις τόσα για μας…"

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε και μάζεψε τις άδειες γαβάθες του φαγητού για να τις καθαρίσει. Καθώς προσπέρασε κατευθυνόμενος προς το μέρος των αλόγων, άπλωσε το χέρι ζουλώντας του ελαφρά τον ώμο. "Μην σε προβληματίζει αυτό, αντέχω."

Είδε και πάλι τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να απλώνει την κουβέρτα του και να πλαγιάζει στο πλευρό της δράκαινας, όπως συνήθιζαν. Εκείνη να σκεπάζει το σώμα του με το φτερό της, όπως έκανε κάθε νύχτα και να ακουμπά το μουσούδι της στην γη κοντά στο κεφάλι του. Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στα άλογα, κατόπιν πλησίασε την φωτιά και κάθισε οκλαδόν κοντά στην θράκα τοποθετώντας την γυμνή λεπίδα του σπαθιού στα πόδια του. Πάνω του μολυβένια σύννεφα πύκνωναν ξανά σκεπάζοντας τον θόλο του ουρανού, κρύβοντας το χλωμό, πλαγιασμένο μισοφέγγαρο. Το βλέμμα του μαγνητίστηκε από τις φλόγες της φωτιάς, που παιχνίδιζαν χορεύοντας ανάμεσα στα μισοκαμένα χαμόκλαδα, σκορπίζοντας κόκκινες ανταύγειες πάνω στις πέτρες. Ένα κύμα από σπινθήρες παρασύρθηκε ταξιδεύοντας προς τα πάνω, ανταμώνοντας με τον άνεμο που φυσούσε στην πεδιάδα. Το κύμα της ζέστης που αναδυόταν από την θράκα, του θύμισε την μικρή, θερμή αντικάμαρα του βασιλιά. Οι λάμψεις τις φωτιάς την στιλπνή επιφάνεια του άλικου αυγού. Ένιωσε μέσα στα βάθη της καρδιάς του την λαχτάρα να ξαναβρεθεί κοντά του, ν' αναζητήσει και πάλι τον υπέροχο αυτόν θησαυρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Τον υπεσχημένο σ' αυτόν θησαυρό από τον βασιλιά τον ίδιο, που τώρα πια είχε χαθεί για πάντα.

.*.*.*.

Τα όνειρά του το τελευταίο διάστημα ήσαν πανομοιότυπα. Αρχικά κάποιες καταστάσεις που είχε ζήσει και φιγούρες ατόμων από το Κάρβαχωλ μπλέκονταν με μια μυστήρια αναζήτηση στο Τιρμ. Υπήρχαν πάντοτε εκεί οι Ρά'ζακ, πότε να τον κυνηγούν σε δρόμους πολυσύχναστους μισοκρυμμένοι ανάμεσα στα άλλα πρόσωπα, πότε να σκοτώνουν παλιούς του γνώριμους έναν-έναν. Υπήρχε γύρω του φωτιά, μάχη σώμα με σώμα και αίμα χυμένο· φωνές θυμού και ικεσίας, που πότε συμπλέκονταν πότε ξεχώριζαν ανάμεσα στην διαρκή βοή που χτύπαγε τ' αυτιά του. Και τέλος πάντοτε ακολουθούσε… εκείνη… η μελαχρινή γυναίκα των ονείρων, που τα πράσινα μάτια της βασίλευαν στο φως.

 _…είναι και τώρα πλαγιασμένη κάπου μέσα στο σκοτάδι… το μόνο που διακρίνει είναι το φως των ματιών της… τα βλέφαρα κλείνουν… σφαλίζουν … τα μακριά ματόκλαδα σφραγίζουν έξω τους τον κόσμο… από το χέρι με τα λεπτά δάχτυλα κυλά ένα υγρό… μέσα του ξέρει πως είναι αίμα…_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τινάχτηκε από το αγκομαχητό του στην μέση της νύχτας. Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα, ενώ μια κραυγή διαμαρτυρίας ξέφυγε από το άνοιγμα των χειλιών του. Η μορφή της γυναίκας ήταν τόσο έντονη, που νόμισε πως την έβλεπε ολοζώντανη μπροστά του.

 _…δεν έχει απομείνει πολλή ζωή ακόμα σ' αυτό το σώμα… οι δυνάμεις της ολοένα εξασθενίζουν… το τέλος είναι κοντά…_

 _"Ησύχασε, μικρούλη!"_ Η δράκαινα έψαυσε με το μουσούδι της τα ανάκατα μαλλιά του. _"Ένα όνειρο ήταν μόνο."_

 _"Όχι, Σαφίρα, δεν ήταν όνειρο."_ Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ανακάθισε απότομα μπλεγμένος ανάμεσα στις κουβέρτες του. Το φτερό της δράκαινας τραβήχτηκε από πάνω του αποκαλύπτοντας τον έξω κόσμο. Η παγωνιά της νύχτας τον τύλιξε και τα σύννεφα που σκέπαζαν τον θόλου του ουρανού βάρυναν πάνω του. _"Δεν ξέρω πώς μπορεί να το γνωρίζω, είναι όμως η αλήθεια. Αυτή η γυναίκα κάπου υπάρχει. Το μαρτύριό της είναι μεγάλο κι ο θάνατος την πλησιάζει. Νομίζω, την έχει ήδη αγγίξει."_

"Έραγκον, είσαι καλά;"

Η γεμάτη ανησυχία φωνή του Μέρταγκ τον ξανάφερε στο κέντρο του μικρού τους κόσμου της κατασκήνωσης. Ο σύντροφός του στεκόταν ολόρθος πλάι στην Σαφίρα με το σπαθί πανέτοιμο στο χέρι. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του έγνεψε να ησυχάσει.

"Φταίει μήπως ο πόνος απ' την πληγή σου;" Ο Μέρταγκ θηκάρωσε την λεπίδα του και κάθισε ανακούρκουδα μπροστά του.

"Ήταν… δεν ξέρω. Η Σαφίρα νομίζει πως είναι όνειρο, εγώ όμως ξέρω πως είναι η πραγματικότητα. Βλέπω το ίδιο πρόσωπο κάθε φορά που κλείνω τα μάτια. Πάει καιρός που μου συμβαίνει."

"Πρόκειται για κάποιον που γνωρίζεις;"

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έγνεψε πως όχι. "Είναι ένα πρόσωπο τελείως άγνωστο σ' εμένα. Χωρίς να ξέρω κάτι άλλο, είμαι σίγουρος ότι αυτή είναι πολύ σημαντική."

"Αυτή;"

"Είναι κάποια γυναίκα" παραδέχτηκε ο Έραγκον κοκκινίζοντας. "Βρίσκεται κάπου φυλακισμένη και είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρος, ότι κινδυνεύει η ζωή της. Πρέπει κάτι να κάνω, να την σώσω."

Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε στο χώμα πλάι του. "Έχεις μήπως δει το πού την έχουν;"

Ο Έραγκον κίνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Στα μάτια του χύθηκε η θλίψη. Την γυναικεία μορφή περιέζωνε πάντα σκοτάδι. Μονάχα την ίδια μπορούσε να δει, τίποτε άλλο απ' όσα την περικύκλωναν. "Ξέρω μονάχα πως υποφέρει. Υπάρχουν πάνω της πληγές και χάνει αίμα. Το πρόσωπό της έρχεται στα όνειρα μου για μια στιγμή, ύστερα χάνεται." Έτριψε τα μάτια με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων. "Συνήθως άμεσα ξυπνάω. Τόσο με επηρεάζει."

"Αν δεν γνωρίζεις σε ποια φυλακή βρίσκεται, δύσκολο είναι να επιχειρήσεις να την σώσεις."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ανασήκωσε απελπισμένος τους ώμους. "Ίσως… αν ξανακοιμηθώ μπορέσω να δω κάτι περισσότερο. Το σημερνό όνειρο ήταν πολύ έντονο, πιο πολύ από όλες τις άλλες φορές."

"Κοιμήσου λοιπόν και πάλι." Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε και στράφηκε προς το σημείο που διατηρούσε την φωτιά, έτοιμος να φυλάξει φρουρός ξανά στην κατασκήνωση.

"Μέρταγκ!" Η φωνή του Έραγκον τον έκανε να πισωγυρίσει. "Η Σαφίρα λέει, μπορείς κι εσύ να κοιμηθείς μέχρι να φέξει. Θα μας φυλάξει εκείνη."

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά στον δράκο. "Σ' ευχαριστώ, Σαφίρα. Αν και μπορώ να αντέξω, η ανάπαυση, έστω και ολιγόωρη, δεν παύει να είναι μια ανακούφιση." Κατόπιν άπλωσε τις κουβέρτες του πλάι στην φωτιά, πλάγιασε πάνω τους κι αμέσως κοιμήθηκε.

 _"Πέσε κι εσύ ξανά, μικρούλη. Ίσως το όνειρο με την σημαντική γυναίκα επανέλθει."_

 _"Αυτό σκοπεύω να κάνω, φως των ματιών μου."_

Η χαραυγή βρήκε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη ξυπνητό και με διάθεση ενθουσιώδη.

"Μέρταγκ, ξύπνα Μέρταγκ!"

"Μμμ;"

"Ξέρω πώς να αναζητήσω την γυναίκα του ονείρου μου. Ξέρω!"

Ο Μέρταγκ ανακάθισε τρίβοντας τα μάτια του. "Ονειρεύτηκες σε ποια φυλακή βρίσκεται;"

"Δεν βρίσκεται πια σε φυλακή. Μην με ρωτάς πώς το γνωρίζω, δεν ξέρω το πώς. Όμως το ξέρω! Την μεταφέρουν μέσα σε μια σιδερόφραχτη άμαξα."

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε παραξενεμένος κι άρχισε να διπλώνει τις κουβέρτες του. Κατά την ώρα που κοιμόταν η φωτιά, χωρίς να υπάρχει κανείς να την ανατροφοδοτεί, είχε σβήσει. Μονάχα λίγα κάρβουνα κάπνιζαν ανάμεσα στις πέτρες. Ο Έραγκον τον άρπαξε απ' το μανίκι τραβολογώντας τον.

"Άκουσέ με, πρέπει να με ακούσεις! Είναι σημαντικό."

Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε ξανά μπροστά στην σβησμένη εστία πάνω στο πάκο από τις διπλωμένες του κουβέρτες. Μετά από πολλή σκέψη την προηγούμενη νύχτα που φύλαγε σκοπός, είχε αποφασίσει να προσαρμοστεί στις διαθέσεις του δρακοκαβαλάρη, όσο παράξενες κι αν ήσαν. Μονάχα έτσι θα αποκτούσε την πλήρη, την απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη του. Τώρα τα μάτια του Έραγκον έλαμπαν. Οι κινήσει του ήταν νευρικές και τα μάγουλά του είχαν κοκκινίσει. Με τις απότομες κινήσεις του υπήρχε ο φόβος να μετακινήσει τα σπασμένα του πλευρά, κάτι που καθόλου δεν χρειαζόταν. Ήταν ήδη τυχερός που δεν έβηχε αίμα. "Κάθισε πλάι μου λοιπόν και πες μου." Ο Μέρταγκ δίπλωσε τα δύο του χέρια πάνω στα πόδια και ανάσανε ρυθμικά ηρεμώντας, έτοιμος ν' ακούσει.

Ο Έραγκον βολεύτηκε πλάι του. "Κάποια στιγμή εχθές την νύχτα το όνειρο ξανάρθε. Αυτή όμως την φορά ήμουν προετοιμασμένος, δεν με εξέπληξε. Πρώτα είδα το πρόσωπό της. Τα μάτια της ήταν κλειστά κι έδειχνε να μην έχει τις αισθήσεις. Όμως δεν έμεινα απλός παρατηρητής όπως άλλοτε. Της μίλησα! Της είπα το όνομά μου και ότι μπορούσε να μ' εμπιστεύεται. Τόνισα ότι σκόπευα να την βοηθήσω. Η εικόνα του προσώπου της τρεμόσβηνε διαρκώς, κόντευα να την χάσω ανάμεσα σε άλλα ονειρικά γεγονότα. Όμως συγκεντρώθηκα και επέμενα. Συνέχισα να μιλώ στην γυναίκα πάλι και πάλι επαναλαμβάνοντας τα ίδια καθησυχαστικά λόγια, τις ίδιες υποσχέσεις. Τέλος την είδα να ανοίγει τα δύο ματόφυλλα και ένα πράσινο, ζωηρό βλέμμα να στυλώνεται κατ' ευθείαν πάνω μου. Την ρώτησα να μου πει, πού βρίσκεται, όμως η γυναίκα απόμεινε σιωπηλή, να με κοιτάζει. Μπορεί να μην μου μιλούσε, να μην είπε το οτιδήποτε, ήξερα όμως ότι την μεταφέρουν μέσα σε μια άμαξα. Τότε συνέβη και το πλέον παράξενο. Είδα μέσα από τα δικά της μάτια! Ένιωσα το σώμα της να σέρνεται πάνω σε μια μαύρη, σκληρή επιφάνεια προσπαθώντας να φτάσει ψηλά, ν' ανέβει και να γαντζωθεί από κάπου. Το επόμενο που αντίκρισα ήταν ένα τοπίο ιδωμένο μέσα από ένα μικρό, σιδερόφρακτο παράθυρο. Μπορούσα να καταλάβω, ότι εκείνη είχε βρει αυτόν τον τρόπο, για να μου δείξει το σημείο που την κρατούν φυλακισμένη. Σιγουρεύτηκα ότι την έχουν σε μια άμαξα, που την στιγμή εκείνη βρισκόταν σε κίνηση. Είδα ότι οπλισμένοι καβαλάρηδες την συνοδεύουν. Δεν ξέρω πόσοι, όμως στο στήθος φέρουν το σύμβολο από μια συστρεμμένη φλόγα, το σήμα του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Κινούνται σε πορεία παράλληλη μ' έναν μεγάλο ποταμό, που κατεβάζει όγκους υδάτων. Όλα όσα μπόρεσα να δω τριγύρω, είναι ερημικά τοπία. Κάπου μακριά στο βάθος χανόταν ένα ψηλό, μοναχικό βουνό με την κορυφή του κρυμμένη στις ομίχλες. Κάποια σειρά από λόφους πλησίαζε το ποτάμι. Δεν είναι όμως η Ραχοκοκαλιά, θα αναγνώριζα το μέρος." Ο Έραγκον έπαψε για λίγο να μιλά και βάλθηκε να τρίβει με αμηχανία το στήθος του επάνω από τα μπανταρισμένα του πλευρά. "Παρ' ότι 'είδα', πώς θα μπορέσω τώρα ν' ανακαλύψω αυτό το μέρος; Ιδίως αν αυτή διαρκώς κινείται;"

Ο Μέρταγκ σάλεψε πλάι του γεμάτος ενδιαφέρον. "Ίσως μπορούσες να σχεδιάσεις πάνω στο χώμα την εικόνα που είδες" πρότεινε. Ο ίδιος είχε διαβάσει και αντιγράψει τόσους πολλούς χάρτες της Αλαγαισίας, όχι μονάχα κατά την διάρκεια της μαθητείας του πλάι στον λόρδο Μπαρστ, αλλά και πιο πριν, με τους άλλους δασκάλους του.

Ο Έραγκον ανασήκωσε θλιμμένα τους ώμους. "Μπορώ να δοκιμάσω, αλλά σε τι θα μας χρησίμευε κάτι τέτοιο;"

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε αυθόρμητα. "Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά την γεωγραφία της Αλαγαισίας, σε βεβαιώ. Ίσως μπορέσω να καταλάβω ποιο μέρος είναι από τον χάρτη που θα σχεδιάσεις. Φαντάσου ότι ίπτασαι κάπου ψηλά, όπως θα ήταν αν θα πετούσες στην πλάτη της Σαφίρα. Φαντάσου πως βλέπεις την εν λόγω εικόνα απ' αυτό το ύψος."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τον κοίταξε αρχικά απορημένος, κατόπιν τα μάτια του φωτίστηκαν. _"Σαφίρα, έχεις δει την ίδια εικόνα όπως κι εγώ μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις μου. Βοήθησέ με!"_ Έσπασε με το χέρι του ένα μικρό κομμάτι από τα κλαδιά των θάμνων, που είχαν σωρεύσει την προηγούμενη για την τροφοδότηση της φωτιάς. Κατόπιν ίσιωσε το χώμα με την παλάμη κι αρχίνησε να σχεδιάζει. "Εδώ είναι το μακρινό βουνό… και οι λόφοι που πλησιάζουν το ποτάμι… να και ο όγκος του νερού, που κυλά αφρισμένο… εδώ υπάρχει μία καμπή του ποταμού…" Τελείωσε το έργο του σημειώνοντας την πιθανή θέση της άμαξας με μία κουκίδα. Τραβήχτηκε λίγο μακρύτερα ελέγχοντας το έργο του.

 _"Καλή προσπάθεια, μικρούλη!"_ Τουλάχιστον η Σαφίρα έμοιαζε ευχαριστημένη από το αποτύπωμα της εικόνας.

"Αυτά είναι που είδα. Άλλο δεν μπορώ καλύτερα."

Ο Μέρταγκ έσκυψε πάνω από το χώμα εξετάζοντας το κακότεχνο σχέδιο. Από τον νου του περνούσαν με θαυμαστή ταχύτητα σημεία του χάρτη της Αλαγαισίας. Ποταμός τόσο φαρδύς, όπως τον περιέγραφε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, δεν πρέπει να ήταν άλλος από τον Ραμρ. Στην κοίτη του έρεαν τόνοι και τόνοι υδάτων. Ο νέος φαντάστηκε το μακρινό βουνό και την λοφοσειρά που πλησίαζε το ποτάμι πάνω στον χάρτη. "Θα πρέπει να πρόκειται για τον ποταμό Ραμρ, Έραγκον" είπε με μια ελάχιστη αμφιβολία να χρωματίζει την φωνή του. "Αυτό το ψηλό βουνό που είδες στο βάθος…" έδειξε με το δάχτυλο πάνω στο χώμα, "πρέπει να είναι το όρος Μάρνα. Η καμπή του ποταμού που σχεδίασες είναι η μικρή, η βορειότερη του Ραμρ· πιο κάτω υπάρχει άλλη μια, τεράστια. Κρίνοντας και απ' αυτήν την λοφοσειρά, που πλησιάζει το ποτάμι, η άμαξα πρέπει να βρίσκεται νότια του Γκίλ'ιντ, χωρίς όμως να έχουν φτάσει ακόμα στην διασταύρωση του παραπόταμου του Μπούλλριτζ."

Με μάτια που γυάλιζαν από την έξαψη, ο Έραγκον πρόσθεσε ένα ακόμα σημάδι πάνω στον χάρτη. "Ήταν ξημέρωμα η ώρα που είδα την ονειρική αυτή εικόνα. Όμως, είμαι σίγουρος γι' αυτό, ο ήλιος θα πρόβαλε από τούτο το σημείο πίσω απ' τους λόφους. Άρα η άμαξα κινείται από βορρά προς νότο."

Ασυναίσθητα ο Μέρταγκ έστρεψε το βλέμμα προς τον δίσκο του ήλιου, που είχε ήδη αστράψει πυρπολώντας την ανατολή κι ανέβαινε γοργά προς το στερέωμα. "Ένας παραπάνω λόγος να είναι σωστή η υπόθεσή μου. Να δες εδώ!" Πρώτα με το δάχτυλό του, κατόπιν μ' ένα μικρό κομμάτι πέτρας καλυτέρεψε τον σχηματισμό των λόφων. Περιέλαβε και άλλες θέσεις, όπως τις θυμόταν από τους χάρτες του λόρδου Μπαρστ. "Εδώ είναι το Γκίλ'ιντ, νότια της λίμνης Άιζενσταρ και δυτικά του ποταμού. Το ψηλό βουνό, που έχεις σχεδιάσει στο βάθος, είναι σίγουρα το όρος Μάρνα. Το επίσημο όνομα αυτής εδώ της λοφοσειράς είναι 'τα υψίπεδα του αυτοκράτορα'. Βλέπεις αυτόν εδώ που ξεχωρίζει από τους άλλους πλησιάζοντας προς τον ποταμό; Η κοινή του ονομασία είναι 'βουνό του ερημίτη'. Δεν γνωρίζω το γιατί ο κόσμος το αποκαλεί έτσι, αυτό όμως το όνομα έχει επικρατήσει." Ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε να σχεδιάζει. "Να! Εδώ βρίσκεται το Μπούλλριτζ. Στο σημείο αυτό ο Ραμρ παίρνει την μεγάλη του καμπή προς τον νότο, για να γυρίσει μετά και πάλι προς τον βορρά ακολουθώντας τα βουνά βορειοανατολικά της Ουρου'μπαίην. Εδώ, στο σημείο αυτό, βρίσκεται η πρωτεύουσα." Αποτελείωσε το σχέδιό του χαράζοντας ένα Χ πάνω στο χώμα στο σημείο που καταλάμβανε η μητρόπολη.

Ο Έραγκον έτριψε το πηγούνι του σκεπτικός. "Πώς μπορείς να είσαι τόσο σίγουρος;"

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Αν το σχέδιό σου ανταποκρίνεται στην πραγματική εικόνα που είδες, τότε δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία, έχουμε βρει περίπου την περιοχή όπου η άμαξα κινείται."

"Αν έχουν ξεκινήσει από το Γκίλ'ιντ, τότε ο προορισμός τους κάπως δύσκολο να είναι το Μπούλλριτζ" είπε σκεπτικός ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Λες να την μεταφέρουν στην Ουρου'μπαίην;"

"Το πιο πιθανό. Δεν υπάρχει άλλη μεγάλη πόλη στην πορεία τους."

"Πόσο απέχουν άραγε από κει;" Αναρωτήθηκε ο Έραγκον.

"Εξαρτάται από την ταχύτητα με την οποία κινούνται" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Από τις στάσεις που πιθανώς να κάνουν, επίσης. Μία άμαξα όμως δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί και πολύ γρήγορα, όχι τουλάχιστον με την ταχύτητα που μπορούν οι καβαλάρηδες με ξεκούραστα άλογα." Ο λόρδος Μπαρστ τον είχε βεβαιώσει, ότι μία ομάδα εκπαιδευμένων πεζοπόρων του στρατού χρειαζόταν γύρω στις δύο εβδομάδες να φτάσει από την Ουρου'μπαίην ως το Γκίλ'ιντ, στρατοπεδεύοντας την κάθε νύχτα και κάνοντας τις ορισμένες στάσεις ανάπαυσης κατά την διάρκεια της μέρας. Ένας μοναχικός αγγελιαφόρος καβαλάρης, αν άλλαζε άλογα σε τακτικούς σταθμούς χωρίς διόλου ανάπαυση, θα μπορούσε να καλύψει την απόσταση ίσως σε τρεις με τέσσερις ημέρες.

"Κι εμείς πόσο απέχουμε από την Ουρου'μπαίην;" Τα μάτια του Έραγκον ήσαν διάπλατα ανοικτά και κοίταζε τον Μέρταγκ γεμάτος ελπίδα. Ο σύντροφός του γνώριζε τόσα πολλά για τις τοποθεσίες της χώρας, σαν να μην είχε κάνει τίποτε άλλο στην ζωή του από την ώρα που γεννήθηκε, παρά να ταξιδεύει. Ίσως να είχε να δώσει μιαν απάντηση σ' αυτή του την ερώτηση, όπως και σ' όλα τα άλλα.

 _"Ο Μέρταγκ είναι πολλά περισσότερα, απ' ότι μας έχει παρουσιαστεί"_ σχολίασε η Σαφίρα. _"Πρόσεχέ τον, μικρούλη."_

 _"Μείνε ήσυχη, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου. Προσέχω."_

"Πάνω κάτω όσο απέχουνε κι αυτοί από την πρωτεύουσα" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Θα έλεγα περί την μία εβδομάδα, ίσως λιγότερο, αν τρέξουμε τα άλογα." Γύρισε προς το μέρος του Έραγκον και στύλωσε τα μάτια του πάνω στο πρόσωπό του με ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον. "Το ζήτημα είναι, αν είσαι σε θέση να καλπάσεις δίχως ξεκούραση. Η πληγή σου είναι σχετικά πρόσφατη. Ίσως δεν πρέπει να…"

"Θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί για να σωθεί αυτή η γυναίκα" τον έκοψε απότομα ο Έραγκον. Το φλογερό του βλέμμα καρφώθηκε πάνω στον σύντροφό του δίχως μια στάλα δισταγμού ή αμφιβολίας. "Εσύ όμως είσαι σίγουρος, ότι θέλεις ακόμα να ρισκάρεις μαζί μου σ' αυτή την περιπέτεια;"

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε ήρεμος θετικά. "Θα σε ακολουθήσω όπου κι αν πας. Στο έχω πει άλλωστε."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος. "Το εκτιμώ βαθύτατα. Αναγνωρίζω, ότι πολλά είναι αυτά που είμαι ακόμα ανίκανος να κάνω. Πιστεύω όμως, ότι σύντομα θα βρίσκομαι σε καλύτερη σωματική κατάσταση απ' ότι τώρα. Έχει ήδη περάσει ολόκληρη εβδομάδα από… τότε."

"Έχεις, φαντάζομαι, αντισταθμίσεις τους κινδύνους του να βρεθείς μαζί με τον δράκο σου τόσο κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην" ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ προσεκτικά. Από τους πρόχειρους υπολογισμούς που είχε κάνει την προηγούμενη νύχτα, δεν τους χρειάζονταν παραπάνω από δέκα μέρες να πλησιάσουν τα δάση ανατολικά του Φύρνοστ από το σημείο που τώρα βρίσκονταν. Μόλις θα πέρναγαν στην Σούρντα, θα ήταν εύκολο να απευθυνθεί σε κάποιον μάγο ζητώντας την βοήθειά του. Ο Άτζιχαντ έπρεπε να μάθει για τον μεγάλο κίνδυνο που τον απειλούσε. Αντιθέτως ο δρακοκαβαλάρης φαινόταν έτοιμος να ρισκάρει την ζωή και την ελευθερία του για κάποια άγνωστη. Ο Μέρταγκ θα τον ακολουθούσε έτσι κι αλλιώς, κάτι που σήμαινε, εκτός από κίνδυνο, μεγάλη καθυστέρηση.

 _…Αχ, Ναζουάντα!..._

Είχε αποφασίσει όμως πως δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να τον αφήσει μονάχο. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τον κοιτούσε με μάτια γεμάτα ελπίδα. Το αγόρι είχε πάρει την πρώτη και μεγάλη του απόφαση, που ίσως να σημάδευε το μέλλον του, μα τώρα έδειχνε σαν να περίμενε απ' αυτόν ν' αποφασίσει για όλα τα υπόλοιπα. Ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε να μην του χαλάσει το χατίρι.

"Αφού λοιπόν είσαι τόσο αποφασισμένος να ρισκάρεις τα πάντα για την ελευθερία αυτής της γυναίκας, ας καταστρώσουμε τότε ένα σχέδιο πριν αρχίσουμε και πάλι να κινούμαστε προς την νέα κατεύθυνση" του πρότεινε. Αρχίνισε να σχεδιάζει πάνω στο χώμα την συνέχεια του χάρτη, συμπεριλαμβάνοντας και το πιθανό σημείο που εκείνοι βρίσκονταν. Κατόπιν καταπιάστηκε με κάποιους αυτοσχέδιους υπολογισμούς των αποστάσεων. Σημείωσε πιθανά σημεία συναπαντήματός τους με την άμαξα και κατάλληλα σημεία ενέδρας. "Πρέπει να κινηθούμε τάχιστα με τα άλογα αποφεύγοντας κάθε κατοικημένη περιοχή. Θα πρέπει όμως ο ένας από μας να μπει μεταμφιεσμένος στον πρώτο οικισμό που θα συναντήσουμε για αγορά εφοδίων. Πρόχειρο φαγητό, που θα μπορούμε να τρώμε ταξιδεύοντας πάνω στην σέλα. Δεν θα μας μένει χρόνος να κατασκηνώνουμε τις νύχτες. Μπορούμε να κοιμόμαστε εκ περιτροπής πάνω στα άλογα κι ο ένας να οδηγεί τον άλλο." Τα μάτια του στράφηκαν προς την δράκαινα, που καθισμένη στην απέναντι μεριά της κατασκήνωσης παρακολουθούσε τις συζητήσεις τους με άγρυπνο βλέμμα. "Σου συνιστώ όμως, να πεις στην Σαφίρα, να πετά όσο ψηλότερα μπορεί. Δεν πρέπει ν' αναγνωριστεί από το έδαφος."

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε ασυγκράτητος. "Όλα θα γίνουν, μονάχα να βιαστούμε… να προλάβουμε προτού η γυναίκα οδηγηθεί στην Ουρου'μπαίην."

"Απομνημόνευσε πρώτα τον χάρτη" συνέστησε ο Μέρταγκ αρχίζοντας να γεμίζει με τα πράγματά του τους δερμάτινους σάκους της σέλας του. "Αν τόσο βιάζεσαι, δεν θα υπάρξει άλλη ευκαιρία να τον επαναλάβω."

Συμμάζεψαν την κατασκήνωση σε σύντομο χρόνο, ασφαλίζοντας τα πράγματά τους στις σέλες των αλόγων. Η Σαφίρα πήδησε ψηλά δίνοντας ώθηση στα πίσω της πόδια. Κατευθύνθηκε προς τα ουράνια με τόση ταχύτητα, που σε λιγάκι χάθηκε σχεδόν από τα μάτια τους. Στο ύψος που πετούσε, κάποιος παρατηρητής από την γη θα νόμιζε πως πρόκειται για έναν αετό ίσως και τίποτε περισσότερο.

 _"Καλόν άνεμο στα φτερά σου, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου"_ ευχήθηκε ο Έραγκον.

 _"Καλό δρόμο και σ' εσένα, μικρούλη. Θα σε προσέχω από εδώ ψηλά, όπου κι αν είσαι."_

Ξεκίνησαν με γοργό τροχασμό την πορεία τους, τόσο, όσο οι πληγές στο στήθος του δρακοκαβαλάρη επέτρεπαν. Ο δρόμος απλώθηκε ανοιχτός μπροστά τους καλώντας τους στην νέα αυτή μεγάλη τους περιπέτεια, που οδηγούσε τα βήματά τους στο άγνωστο που τους περίμενε.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	14. Η ξωτικιά

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**.

* * *

 **Η ξωτικιά**

 _Η νύχτα σκέπαζε το οροπέδιο απλώνοντας παντού την σιγαλιά της. Το πεσμένο κούτσουρο του αρχαίου κορμού, σαθρό από τα χρόνια, το ανελέητο πυρπόλημα των ακτίνων του ήλιου, τους πάγους του χειμωνιάτικου χιονιού και το σφυροκόπημα της μανίας των καταιγίδων, χρησίμευε για κάθισμα στον άντρα. Από την θέση αυτή, κατά τις νύχτες που ο ύπνος δεν ερχόταν, μπορούσε να αγναντεύει τ' αστέρια επάνω στο στερέωμα και την γαλακτόχρωμη ζώνη του λευκού φωτός, που αγκάλιαζε τον θόλο απ' άκρη σ' άκρη. Ανάμεσα στις μυριάδες φώτα που τρεμόσβυναν, αυτός είχε διαλέξει το ένα, το ολόλαμπρο, το μοναχικό κι απόμερο από τ' άλλα – όπως μοναχικά είχε κι ο ίδιος επιλέξει να ζει στον κόσμο. Αυτού του άστρου την πορεία παρακολουθούσε με το βλέμμα, μέχρι να σβήσει στον ορθρινό ορίζοντα, που λεύκαζε στα μέρη της ανατολής. Μέχρι να μυρίσουν οι δροσοσταλίδες της αυγής και οι πνεύμονές του να γεμίσουν με τον αναζωογονητικό, ξηρό άνεμο του υψιπέδου, φερμένο από τα μακρινά δάση των ξωτικών._

 _Μετά από την σύντομη επίσκεψή της, η γυναίκα είχε και πάλι φύγει αφήνοντάς τον μόνο._

 _"Σύντομα θα σημάνει η ώρα των αλλαγών" τον είχε διαβεβαιώσει. "Πλησιάζει ο χρόνος, που η παρουσία σου θα γίνει απαραίτητη και πάλι. Προετοιμάσου!"_

.*.*.*.

Οι δύο σύντροφοι ταξίδευαν γοργά. Είχαν κατορθώσει να διανύσουν σε χρόνο ελάχιστο αποστάσεις τεράστιες. Η προσπάθεια που κατέβαλαν, ιδίως αυτή του πληγωμένου δρακοκαβαλάρη, τους άφηνε εξαντλημένους, με κορμιά καταπονημένα από τον διαρκή καλπασμό πάνω στις σέλες και μάτια βαριά από την έλλειψη ύπνου. Μέσα σε λιγότερο από τέσσερις μέρες – χρόνο που ακόμα και ο ταχύτερος αγγελιαφόρος του Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θα κατάφερνε, παρά μονάχα αν άλλαζε τακτικά ξεκούραστα άλογα – είχαν διασχίσει τους ερημότοπους προσπερνώντας το Χελγκράιντ από την ανατολική μεριά του, κρατώντας από το βουνό και τους επικίνδυνους ενοίκους του μεγάλη απόσταση ασφαλείας. Κατόπιν ξεχύθηκαν ευθεία προς τον βορρά καθυστερώντας μονάχα για να παρακάμψουν τις πηγές του Ραμρ, αποφεύγοντας τις γέφυρες που σίγουρα θα φυλάγονταν. Διέσχισαν κατά μήκος τον κάμπο και τα έρημα χωράφια δυτικά της Ουρου'μπαίην ακολουθώντας έπειτα την ροή του ποταμού μέχρι τους λόφους βόρεια της πρωτεύουσας. Όσο οι ώρες έσβηναν πίσω τους την απόσταση που διένυαν, οι χλωμές ανατολές διαδέχονταν τα πορφυρά ηλιοβασιλέματα και τα άστρα του διάπλατου στερεώματος τους νεφοσκέπαστους ουρανούς, τόσο η αποφασιστικότητα ατσάλωνε μέσα τους την προσπάθεια. Δεν ήταν μονάχα η ορμή την νιότης που τους παρέσερνε προς μια τρελή περιπέτεια με αμφίβολη εξέλιξη και αποτέλεσμα, ήταν η αίσθηση ότι πράττουν το σωστό σύμφωνα με κάθε κανόνα ηθικής τους. Ο Έραγκον ένιωθε πως όφειλε να σώσει την σημαντική – σημαντική γι' αυτόν; – γυναίκα, ο Μέρταγκ ότι έπρεπε να συντρέξει τον σύντροφό του δρακοκαβαλάρη με κάθε κόστος. Είχαν και οι δύο πίστη ακλόνητη στην αποστολή τους, δίχως να περνά από κανενός τον νου, ότι δεν ήταν παρά δύο ενθουσιώδεις νέοι που συνέπλεαν ανεπιφύλακτα σε μια επισφαλή ενέργεια, κινούμενοι από την ορμέμφυτη ανάγκη να αντισταθούν στις τυραννικές δυνάμεις κάποιου, που εδώ και πάνω από αιώνα διοικούσε καταδυναστεύοντας μια αυτοκρατορία, επιβάλλοντας τον νόμο του για ίδιο συμφέρον.

Στην φρενήρη πορεία τους είχαν φροντίσει να αποφύγουν κάθε χωριό και οικισμό, κάθε απομονωμένη φάρμα χωρικού που είχαν ξεκρίνει στην απόσταση, κάθε δρόμο αμαξιτό, όπου θα μπορούσαν να συναπαντήσουν εμπόρους που ταξίδευαν ή στρατιώτες. Δεν σταματούσαν παρά μονάχα για σύντομα διαλείμματα κάθε ημέρα, μόνο και μόνο για να ταΐσουν και να ποτίσουν τα άλογά τους, να επιτρέψουν στους γενναίους αυτούς συντρόφους την ελάχιστη ανάπαυση, ώστε να μην καταρρεύσουν. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, με δεύτερες σκέψεις του, είχε αποφύγει να πωλήσει τελικά το καστανόχρωμο άλογό του. Αποφασίζοντας ότι θα τους χρειαζόταν σαν βοηθητικό για το ταξίδι τους, είχαν φορτώσει όσα επιπρόσθετα βάρη μετέφεραν πάνω του ανακουφίζοντας τα δύο άλλα. Στις ολιγόωρες αυτές παύσεις, ενώ ο Μέρταγκ φρόντιζε για τα ζώα, ο Έραγκον καταγινόταν με την χρήση της μαγείας επάνω στο ίδιο του το κορμί επιχειρώντας να θεραπεύσει τα τραύματά του. Το διαρκές τράνταγμα του καλπασμού θα είχε σίγουρα επιδεινώσει την κατάσταση των ραϊσμένων του πλευρών, συντελώντας σε μια ολέθρια μετατόπισή τους, αν η μαγεία του δεν είχε βοηθήσει. Μόνος του αρχικά, κατόπιν και με την νοητική υποστήριξη της δράκαινας, ψιθύριζε συχνά-πυκνά τα ξόρκια της γιατρειάς αγγίζοντας το κορμί του στα σημεία εκείνα, που ο καλπασμός του αλόγου έκανε τον πόνο του εντονότερο έως αφόρητο. Πριν καταρρεύσει εξουθενωμένος πάνω στο παγωμένο χώμα, έλεγχε πάντα τις πληγές του κάτω από τα μπανταρίσματα, για να διαπιστώνει με ανακούφιση, ότι τουλάχιστον το αιμάτωμα γοργά υποχωρούσε. Ήλπιζε ότι όταν θα έφταναν στο τέρμα του προορισμού τους, αν και αισθανόταν αδύναμος ακόμα να επιτεθεί με το σπαθί σε μία μάχη σώμα με σώμα, θα ήταν τουλάχιστον ικανός να τεντώσει την χορδή του τόξου εξαπολύοντας από απόσταση τα βέλη.

Βλέποντάς τον ο Μέρταγκ να γέρνει εξαντλημένος, βιαζόταν να του προσφέρει φαγητό, να ανακουφίσει την δυσχέρειά του διπλώνοντας ένα ρούχο κάτω από το κεφάλι του σαν προσκεφάλι, να τυλίξει με μια ζεστή κουβέρτα το παγωμένο και άκαμπτο κορμί του. Ταυτόχρονα μέσα του γέμιζε θαυμασμό γι' αυτό το αγόρι, για την θέληση και αποφασιστικότητά του να σώσει την άγνωστη γυναίκα των ονείρων, που τον οδηγούσαν σε τέτοια μονοπάτια αυταπάρνησης. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, όχι μονάχα ρίσκαρε την ζωή του, την δική του και του δράκου του, με την πρόθεσή του να αντιμετωπίσει τους πάνοπλους φρουρούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά παρέβλεπε μύριους επιπρόσθετους κινδύνους· όπως μια πιθανή του πλήρη εξουθένωση, αιχμαλωσία και στέρηση της ελευθερίας του στα χέρια της αυτοκρατορίας. Η πιθανότητα μιας δυσάρεστης έκβασης ήταν μεγάλη κι ο Μέρταγκ θα προτιμούσε να βάδιζαν τώρα τον σίγουρο δρόμο προς τους Βάρντεν. Μπορούσε όμως να τον κατανοήσει. Μήπως κι ο ίδιος δεν θα έκανε τα πάντα, αν ήταν να σώσει από κάποιον κίνδυνο την Ναζουάντα;

Από την άλλη ο Έραγκον απολαμβάνοντας την επιπρόσθετη φροντίδα, κοιτούσε μ' ευγνωμοσύνη τον απρόσμενο τούτον σύντροφό του. Δεν θα μπορούσε μέσα του να μην παραδεχτεί την άμετρη πίστη που ο Μέρταγκ έδειχνε σ' αυτόν, ούτε παρέλειπε να εκτιμήσει την αφιλοκερδή φιλία που του προσέφερε. Κατόπιν τα μάτια του χάνονταν στο κενό, το βλέμμα θόλωνε, ο νους αναζητούσε να ενωθεί μ' αυτόν της εκλεκτής του, που παρά την απόσταση που τους χώριζε, πετούσε πάντα πάνω τους εποπτεύοντας την πορεία τους, φυλάγοντάς τους. Μόλις τα άλογα ξεκουράζονταν έπαιρναν και πάλι βιαστικά τον δρόμο, με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη εξουθενωμένο να κοιμάται πάνω στην σέλα του και τον Μέρταγκ να οδηγεί όσο ταχύτερα γινόταν, για να εναλλάξουν βάρδιες αργότερα. Στις ολιγόλογες συζητήσεις που η διαρκής κίνηση και η κούραση τους επέτρεπαν, ο Έραγκον είχε επιμείνει, ότι μπορεί η χρήση της μαγείας να τον εξαντλούσε και ο ύπνος και το πρόχειρο φαγητό πάνω στην σέλα να βοηθούσαν στο ελάχιστο, έπρεπε όμως όλα να γίνονται έτσι. Μόνο μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο θα επιτύγχανε να βρίσκεται σε καλύτερη σωματική κατάσταση, όταν θα συναντούσαν την άμαξα και τους φρουρούς της φυλακισμένης· αν τελικά τους συναντούσαν.

Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν πιο αισιόδοξος σχετικά με τις προβλέψεις του. Πίστευε ακράδαντα στην ορθότητα των υπολογισμών του και στο ότι θα προλάβαιναν να πάρουν θέση στο κατάλληλο σημείο αρκετά πριν η άμαξα πλησιάσει στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Επιπροσθέτως δήλωνε, ότι θα τους έμενε επαρκής χρόνος για μια ολιγόωρη ξεκούραση. Πολλές φορές πίεζε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να σταματήσουν, να μην επιτρέπει στον εαυτό του να εξωθείται στα άκρα των δυνάμεών του, όμως εκείνος είχε σθεναρά αρνηθεί. Όσο για την μαγεία που χρησιμοποιούσε, την ίδια ακριβώς με την οποία είχε φροντίσει τις πληγές του νεκρού του συντρόφου, ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπορούσε παρά να εύχεται μέσα του, να έχουν αυτή την φορά καλύτερο αποτέλεσμα οι προσπάθειές του προσφέροντας μία γρηγορότερη επούλωση. Τον ίδιο απασχολούσαν πιο πρακτικά ζητήματα, όπως το πόσοι θα ήσαν οι καβαλάρηδες που συνόδευαν την άμαξα. Αν θα προλάβαιναν επίσης με τα τόξα και τα βέλη τους, να εξουδετερώσουν ικανό αριθμό στρατιωτών από απόσταση. Μόλις οι άντρες του Γκαλμπατόριξ ορμούσαν στην αντεπίθεση, δεν ήξερε αν μόνος αυτός θα τα κατάφερνε να υπερνικήσει, μιας κι αντιλαμβανόταν, ότι ο πληγωμένος δρακοκαβαλάρης μικρή αρωγή μπορούσε να προσφέρει με το ξίφος. Δεν έπρεπε όμως να παραπονιέται. Είχαν μαζί τους σύμμαχο ισχυρό τον δράκο.

Η φύση μέσα στο καταχείμωνο δυσκόλευε το πέρασμά τους από τα έρημα τοπία, αν και θα έπρεπε να ευγνωμονούν το ότι βρίσκονταν ακόμα στα μέσα του χειμώνα. Αλλιώς τα χωράφια γύρω τους θα ήταν γεμάτα από αγρότες, οι δρόμοι διάσπαρτοι με καραβάνια εμπόρων και προσκυνητών, που θα βάδιζαν από και προς την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Από την ώρα που προσπέρασαν το γεωγραφικό της στίγμα, σε μια τεράστια από την πόλη απόσταση, το τελευταίο στρώμα χιονιού, που είχε πέσει κατά τις προηγούμενες ημέρες, άρχισε γύρω τους να λιώνει. Το έδαφος σταδιακά μετατρεπόταν σε έναν συνεχή λασπότοπο, που διέκοπταν μονάχα κατά τόπους παγωμένα, άσπρα μπαλώματα και κρύσταλλοι που έσταζαν από τους στρεβλωμένους θάμνους. Ένα κρύο ψιλόβροχο έπεφτε πάνω τους διαρκώς διαπερνώντας τα πανωφόρια τους, διεισδύοντας μέσα από δερμάτινα σακάκια και ρούχα μάλλινα, ξεπαγιάζοντάς τους μέχρι το κόκαλο. Τόσο ένιωθαν παγωμένοι, που στα βάθη του μυαλού τους ακόμα και η παραμικρή ανάμνηση από τις φλόγες της φωτιάς φάνταζε όνειρο μακρινό. Τα άλογα δεν βρίσκονταν σε καλύτερη από αυτούς κατάσταση. Το τρίχωμά τους ήταν βρώμικο, ξερά κομμάτια λάσπης έμεναν κολλημένα πάνω του και ο αφρός στέγνωνε στα μουσούδια τους σχηματίζοντας ρυάκια από υγρή βλέννα. Καθώς τα πέταλά τους χώνονταν στον βούρκο τινάζοντας τριγύρω τους λασπόνερα, τα ρουθούνια φρούμαζαν κι ένα γυάλινο στρώμα από ιδρώτα κόλλαγε στο πετσί τους. Μόνη παρηγοριά έμενε στους δύο συντρόφους, ότι συνθήκες ανάλογου καιρού θα αντιμετώπιζαν και οι στρατιώτες που συνόδευαν την άμαξα. Εκείνοι μάλιστα, αφού βρίσκονταν σε ακόμα βορειότερο σημείο απ' όσο οι ίδιοι, ίσως να δυσκολεύονταν και περισσότερο.

Παρ' όλες τις αντιξοότητες συνέχισαν με πείσμα και λίγο μετά το σούρουπο της τέταρτης ημέρας είχαν φτάσει στο σημείο που ο Μέρταγκ είχε διαλέξει για να στήσουν την ενέδρα τους στην άμαξα.

.*.*.*.

Στον Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν άρεσε να ταξιδεύει. Ο λόγος δεν ήταν τόσο ότι θα του έλειπαν οι βολές του παλατιού του, ούτε επειδή θα στερούνταν τις χίλιες μύριες προστασίες, με τις οποίες είχε ενισχύσει τα δώματα του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Από την τελευταία φορά που είχε εγκαταλείψει την ασφάλεια των τειχών της πόλης του, για να επισκεφτεί αυτός ο ίδιος μία από τις επαρχίες της αυτοκρατορίας, είχαν περάσει κοντά δέκα τόσα χρόνια. Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση όμως ο βασιλιάς αναγνώριζε, ότι η διαδρομή προς την Ντρας-Λεόνα πάνω στην σέλα του δράκου ήταν απαραίτητο να γίνει, χωρίς αυτή του η παραδοχή να σήμαινε, πως η μετακίνηση από το ενισχυμένο άντρο του ήταν κάτι που τον χαροποιούσε. Ίσως αν ήταν άλλη εποχή του χρόνου, η ιδέα ενός ταξιδιού να μην χαλούσε τόσο την διάθεσή του, μα ο χειμώνας που μαινόταν γύρω του χειροτέρευε την ψυχολογία του. Δεν ήταν εξ αιτίας του κρύου, του παγωμένου ανέμου και της βροχής η βαρυθυμία που ένοιωθε. Όπως όλα τα χειμωνιάτικα ταξίδια που αναγκάστηκε να κάνει στην ζωή του έτσι κι αυτό, του θύμιζε _εκείνο_ το ταξίδι, το μακρινό πίσω στον χρόνο πάνω από τους πάγους του βορρά…

 _…το τελευταίο τους ταξίδι μαζί…_

Έφερναν αναπάντεχα στην μνήμη του όλα αυτά που κάποτε είχε και, τόσο αναπάντεχα και αποτρόπαια, είχαν χαθεί για πάντα. Κάνοντας όμως την ανάγκη φιλοτιμία, ο βασιλιάς κάλεσε τον Σρούικαν να τον υπηρετήσει.

Όπως και κάθε άλλη φορά ο δράκος υποτάχτηκε, για να δεχτεί στις πλάτες του την δρακόσελα μαζί και τον βασιλιά με προορισμό την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Ακόμα κι αν δεν το επιθυμούσε, ο δράκος δεν θα ήταν σε θέση ποτέ του να αρνηθεί. Υπήρχε ισχυρή μαγεία, η οποία τον έδενε με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και αυτή δεν ήταν η αγνή, πρωταρχική μαγεία που έδενε έναν δράκο με τον…

 _… Όχι! Ποτέ, μα ποτέ του δεν θα την έλεγε ξανά αυτή την λέξη…_

Ο Σρούικαν αρνιόταν και να _τον_ θυμηθεί, για να μπορεί, όχι να _ζει_ , μα να επιβιώνει.

Έτσι κάποιο σούρουπο εγκατέλειψαν και οι δύο μαζί το δρακοστάσιο του πύργου της Ουρου'μπαίην, πετώντας πάνω από τα απογυμνωμένα χωράφια και τους έρημους λειμώνες νοτιοδυτικά της πρωτεύουσας, με κατεύθυνση την μεγάλη λίμνη που η απέραντη επιφάνειά της αντιφέγγιζε το φως των άστρων.

Ενώ γύρω τους λυσσομανούσε ο άνεμος και παγωμένα κύματα βροχής τους έλουζαν, ο δράκος ανοιγόκλεινε νωχελικά τα φτερά του, επιτρέποντας στα κρύα αυλάκια του νερού να κυλήσουν επάνω στις οψιδιανόχρωμες φολίδες του δροσίζοντας ανακουφιστικά τον πυρωμένο κόσμο της ψυχής του. Αν και ήταν υποχρεωμένος στην αναγκαστική συντροφιά του Γκαλμπατόριξ, τουλάχιστον θα φρόντιζε να ευχαριστιέται το πέταγμά του πάνω από λόφους και κοιλάδες.

Ενοχλημένος ο βασιλιάς από την συμπεριφορά του δράκου χρησιμοποίησε την μαγεία του για να ζεσταθεί και να αποφύγει τα κομματάκια υγρού πάγου, που τον χτυπούσαν καταπρόσωπο. _"Δεν μπορείς να κουνήσεις τα φτερά σου γρηγορότερα;"_

 _"Απολαμβάνω το ταξίδι μαζί σου, Γκαλμπατόριξ! Είναι κάτι που συμβαίνει τόσο σπάνια"_ ειρωνεύτηκε ο δράκος. Επάνω τους τα μολυβένια σύννεφα συγκρούστηκαν και κεραυνοί άστραψαν στο στερέωμα. Ο Σρούικαν μιμήθηκε τον βρυχηθμό τους ξεχύνοντας υγρή φωτιά προς τα ουράνια. Θα επέτρεπε στα στοιχεία της φύσης να τον προκαλέσουν;

 _"Εγώ πάλι, καθόλου!"_ διαμαρτυρήθηκε εκνευρισμένος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αν οι χρονικές συνθήκες δεν τον βίαζαν, δεν θα είχε αποφασίσει να ταξιδέψει πετώντας καθισμένος στην σέλα του δράκου. Θα είχε προτιμήσει την άνεση της βασιλικής του άμαξας και την σιγουριά της οπλισμένης συνοδείας των φρουρών του. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση όμως χρειαζόταν τον Σρούικαν να βρίσκεται κάπου κοντά του, για την περίπτωση που θα τον χρησιμοποιούσε για να υποτάξει την νεαρή δράκαινα. Με την ταχύτητα που ταξίδευαν όμως, μονάχα χρόνο δεν θα κέρδιζαν. _"Πρέπει να φτάσουμε στην Ντρας-Λεόνα όσο πιο σύντομα μπορούμε. Έχουμε σοβαρές υποθέσεις να διεκπεραιώσουμε εκεί."_

Ο δράκος συνέχισε να πετά αδιάφορος για την ενόχληση που ο ρυθμός του είχε προκαλέσει στον βασιλιά. Οι οικονομικές και όποιες άλλες υποθέσεις της πόλης της Ντρας-Λεόνα δεν αποτελούσαν γι αυτόν ούτε στο ελάχιστο σημαντική υπόθεση. Δεν έβλεπε τον λόγο να βιαστεί, αφού ο ίδιος ήταν απόλυτα ικανοποιημένος από την ταχύτητα του ταξιδιού τους. Ο κρύος, αναζωογονητικός άνεμος φυσούσε αντίθετα επιβραδύνοντας το πέταγμά του. Γιατί θα έπρεπε να κουράσει τα φτερά του αυξάνοντας ταχύτητα; Αν ήθελε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να φτάσει γρηγορότερα, ας φρόντιζε να πετάξει μοναχός του, χωρίς την βοήθεια του Σρούικαν.

Ο μαύρος δράκος θα είχε συνεχίσει με τον ίδιο ρυθμό, απολαμβάνοντας τις στάλες της κρύας βροχής και τους παγοκρυστάλλους που επικάθονταν επάνω στις φολίδες του χαρίζοντάς τους επιπρόσθετη γυαλάδα. Θα είχε ακόμα διασκεδάσει και με τον εκνευρισμό του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αν με την άκρη του μυαλού του δεν είχε συλλάβει στιγμιαία την σκέψη εκείνου. Και η σκέψη αυτή ήγειρε μέσα του άκρατο θυμό, τον εξαγρίωσε. Έξαλλος και εκτός εαυτού άρχισε να βρυχάται απειλώντας τα σύννεφα τα ίδια και φτύνοντας την φωτιά του ενάντια στον άνεμο και στην καταιγίδα. Ο λόγος που ο καβαλάρης-με-μαγεία-δεμένος επισκεπτόταν την Ντρας-Λεόνα δεν ήταν οι ατασθαλίες του δύο-πόδια-στρογγυλά-αυτιά άρχοντά της, παρά το ζευγάρι της νεαρής δράκαινας και του εκλεκτού της. Ο Σρούικαν είχε αποφασίσει, ότι ποτέ δεν θα τους ανεχόταν να ζουν κάπου κοντά του.

Σαν έφτασαν στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, ο βασιλιάς ξαπόστειλε τον θυμωμένο δράκο του για να κυνηγήσει, δίνονταν όμως την εντολή, να μην ξεστρατίσει σε μακρινή απόσταση. Ο Σρούικαν ξεχύθηκε στα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, εκεί όπου σίγουρα θα σύχναζαν άφθονα τετράποδα θηράματα, για να τους σπάσει τους λαιμούς, να ξεσχίσει τις σάρκες τους, να γευτεί το ζεστό τους αίμα και να διασκεδάσει με την επιθανάτια αγωνία τους. Μήπως δεν ήταν πάντοτε ο θάνατος των άλλων, ιδίως των κατώτερων κι αδύναμων, που καταλάγιαζε την οργή του; Ταυτόχρονα ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εγκαταστάθηκε στο πολυτελέστερο μέγαρο της πόλης, αυτό που ο λόρδος της Ντρας-Λεόνα είχε παραχωρήσει, για να τακτοποιήσει τις δικές του υποθέσεις.

Το πρώτο που ζήτησε από τους σκλάβους του ο βασιλιάς να φέρουν, ήταν μία λεκάνη με νερό γεμάτη. Την τοποθέτησαν στην μέση του τραπεζιού μπροστά του και, μετά από το απότομο νεύμα του, βιάστηκαν να φύγουν αφήνοντάς τον μόνο. Ψάλλοντας το ξόρκι που του επέτρεπε να παρατηρεί ό,τι ήθελε, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ βάλθηκε να κατοπτεύει τις κινήσεις των υπηρετών του επάνω στην υγρή επιφάνεια. Καθ' όλες τις ημέρες της εκεί παραμονής του ο βασιλιάς, με χαρά του και ικανοποίηση μεγάλη, είδε ότι εκεί που οι Ρά'ζακ είχαν παντελώς αποτύχει, ο Μέρταγκ τα κατάφερε. Όχι μονάχα είχε προστατέψει δράκο και καβαλάρη από τις επίβουλες επιδιώξεις των Ρά'ζακ – μα την αλήθεια, επρόκειτο να πει δύο λογάκια σ' αυτούς τους ανυπάκουους υπηρέτες, όταν η υπόθεση που τον ενδιέφερε θα έφτανε σε αίσιο τέλος – επιπροσθέτως, είχε φροντίσει να γίνει απολύτως απαραίτητος στο νέο ζευγάρι. Μα ήταν άλλωστε φυσικό ότι θα επενέβαινε στην υπόθεση ο γιος του Μόρζαν. Έτσι φιλόδοξος που ήταν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ το θεωρούσε παραπάνω από βέβαιο, πως ο Μέρταγκ θα φρόντιζε να αναλάβει προσωπικά την περίπτωση του νέου ζευγαριού, δράκου και καβαλάρη. Απ' ότι ο βασιλιάς μπορούσε να 'δει' μέσω της μαγείας του, ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης θα πρέπει να ακολουθούσε δίχως δισταγμό ό,τι ακριβώς ο Μέρταγκ πρότεινε. Παρά τις εντολές του όμως, το αγόρι του Μόρζαν δεν κατευθύνθηκε προς την Ντρας-Λεόνα, εκεί όπου τον περίμεναν, παρά προς τα βόρεια. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ προβληματίστηκε. Τι ακριβώς σχεδίαζε να κάνει;

Παρατηρώντας όμως τον Μέρταγκ να ηγείται της μικρής ομάδας, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος. "Έξυπνο παιδί! Φέρνει το ζευγάρι κατ' ευθείαν στην πρωτεύουσα." Ο γιος του Μόρζαν ήταν υπέρμετρα φιλόδοξος και ωφελιμιστής, σαν τον πατέρα του. Ο βασιλιάς σωστά είχε πράξει όταν τον έστελνε δίνοντάς του την εντολή, να αποκτήσει την εμπιστοσύνη του άλλου αγοριού. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν το πιο κατάλληλο άτομο για να τα καταφέρει, αν και είχε παρακάμψει την Ντρας-Λεόνα. Στο μέλλον όμως έπρεπε κάποιος να του διδάξει, πώς να υπακούει εντολές. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε μύριους τρόπους να το πετύχει και όλη την διάθεση να δοκιμάσει.

Ταυτόχρονα ο Ίσκιος είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει την πορεία του ερχόμενος στην Ουρου'μπαίην από το Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο βασιλιάς πολύ επιθυμούσε να εξετάσει ο ίδιος την γυναίκα των ξωτικών, που τόσα πολλά είχε ακούσει για τις παράτολμες ενέργειες, που εκείνη είχε αναλάβει. Βιάστηκε λοιπόν να κλείσει τις άλλες υποθέσεις του στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, επισπεύδοντας την επάνοδό του στην πρωτεύουσα.

.*.*.*.

"Να 'τοι! Αυτοί πρέπει να είναι. Έρχονται!" Η ώρα δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο ιδανική. Ο ήλιος δεν θα αργούσε να προβάλει πίσω από τους λόφους, τυφλώνοντας με το πρώτο φως του την συνοδεία των καβαλάρηδων. Οι δύο σύντροφοι είχαν διαλέξει από βραδύς σημείο κατάλληλο για την επίθεση, έχοντας την ανατολή πίσω τους.

Τα λόγια του Μέρταγκ έκαναν τον Έραγκον να πεταχτεί ολόρθος από το βαθούλωμα στην πλαγιά του λοφίσκου, μέσα στο οποίο είχε αναζητήσει και βρει έναν μικρό, ανεκτό χώρο για ξεκούραση. Κρύφτηκαν και οι δύο ανάμεσα στους ογκόλιθους της κορυφής, παρατηρώντας την συνοδεία που είχε παρουσιαστεί από την μακρινή καμπή του δρόμου, να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους μέσα στο πρωινό μισόφωτο. Η άμαξα, αν και βρισκόταν ακόμα σε απόσταση, έμοιαζε σιδερόφραχτη – σαν και αυτή του ονείρου – με δύο γεροδεμένα άλογα να σέρνουν το βάρος, που μοιραζόταν σε τέσσερις τροχούς. Μία έφιππη ομάδα από ένστολους καβαλάρηδες, πάνοπλους και ατσαλοφορεμένους, ήταν παραταγμένη γύρω από την άμαξα, ενώ ο αρχηγός τους βάδιζε μπροστά καβάλα στον κατάμαυρο επιβήτορά του.

"Αυτοί είναι σίγουρα" επανέλαβε ικανοποιημένος ο Μέρταγκ σφίγγοντας στην παλάμη του χεριού το τόξο του. "Ακριβώς στον χρόνο που υπολόγισα." Ένα χαμόγελο θριάμβου έλαμψε στα χείλη του. Μπορεί ο λόρδος Μπαρστ να ήταν τρανός τακτικιστής, ο ίδιος όμως είχε αποδειχθεί μαθητής εξαίρετος και τα μαθήματα πλάι του είχαν αποδώσει σε σύντομο διάστημα πλούσιους καρπούς.

Ο Έραγκον μέτρησε επτά καβαλάρηδες μαζί με τον προπορευόμενο αρχηγό τους κι έναν ακόμα ένοπλο τοξότη, καθισμένο πλάι στον οδηγό, το σύνολο εννέα άντρες. Εννέα οπλισμένοι φρουροί του Γκαλμπατόριξ, έμπειροι στην χρήση σπαθιών και ακοντίων και πάντα ετοιμοπόλεμοι. Χωρίς να θεωρούνται πολλοί, δεν τους έλεγε κανείς και λίγους. Εκείνοι είχαν ν' αντιτάξουν την δεξιότητά τους στην σκοποβολή καθώς και την βοήθεια ενός δράκου. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πίεσε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι επάνω στα σπασμένα του πλευρά, όπως του είχε τώρα τελευταία γίνει συνήθειο. Είχε ακόμα το στήθος του δεμένο με τον αυτοσχέδιο επίδεσμο του Μέρταγκ, με ικανοποίηση όμως διαπίστωσε, ότι ο πόνος που ένοιωσε ήταν διαχειρίσιμος. Η μαγεία, που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει όλες τις πρωτύτερες ημέρες, είχε αποτέλεσμα. _"Σαφίρα, πλησιάζουν!"_

 _"Το ξέρω, μικρούλη. Είμαι έτοιμη!"_

Διαμέσου του δεσμού τους ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είδε το τοπίο από ψηλά. Διέκρινε την συνοδεία ανάμεσα στις πρωινές ομίχλες που σηκώνονταν από την κοίτη του ποταμού. Μέσα από τα δικά της μάτια η εικόνα φαινόταν πιο ξεκάθαρη. Ένιωσε μέσα του την ορμή της δράκαινας, την ετοιμότητά της να επιτεθεί, αλλά και την οργή της. _"Όχι ακόμα, αγαπημένη. Θα συντονιστούμε μόλις πλησιάσουν. Όσοι περισσότεροι χαθούν από τα βέλη, τόσοι λιγότεροι θα μείνουν για μία κατά μέτωπο επίθεση. Μακάρι να καταφέρναμε να τους εξουδετερώσουμε όλους, χωρίς εσύ να χρειαστεί να φανερωθείς."_

Η δράκαινα γρύλισε με θυμό μέσα στο μυαλό του. _"Αλίμονο σε όσους τολμήσουν να σε πειράξουν. Θα τους ξεσχίσω με νύχι και με δόντι. Κανένας τους δεν θα επιζήσει, να καυχηθεί ότι με είδε."_

Την προηγούμενη βραδιά, μόλις είχαν φτάσει στην μικρή σειρά των λοφίσκων βορειοδυτικά της Ουρου'μπαίην και πριν την καμπή του δημόσιου δρόμου, ο Μέρταγκ είχε φροντίσει να κρύψει τα άλογα στους πρόποδες ανάμεσα στην πυκνή βλάστηση μίας συστάδας δέντρων. Αφού τα τάισε με άφθονη τροφή, τα πότισε και σκέπασε τις ράχες τους με τις κουβέρτες, τα άφησε να αναπαυθούν όσο ήθελαν. Αν όλα πήγαιναν καλά και το σχέδιο που είχαν καταστρώσει ευοδωνόταν, θα τα χρειάζονταν όσο γινόταν πιο ξεκούραστα και ικανά για να καλπάσουν σε μία ξέφρενη διαφυγή από επιζώντες στρατιώτες ή άλλους διώκτες. Κατόπιν ο Μέρταγκ είχε επιμείνει να κοιμηθεί κι ο Έραγκον, αναλαμβάνοντας ο ίδιος την φύλαξη της τελευταίας βάρδιας. Η ώρα που θα έφτανε η άμαξα – ο Μέρταγκ ορκιζόταν πως δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να έχει ήδη προλάβει να προσπεράσει – ήταν και στους δύο παντελώς άγνωστη. Ο νέος όμως δήλωνε, πως η συνήθεια των αντρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ να στρατοπεδεύουν για την νύχτα, ήτανε κάτι παραπάνω από σίγουρη. Η άμαξα θα είχε κάπου σταματήσει στο πλάι του δρόμου και με το πρώτο φως της αυγής, προτού ακόμα ο ήλιος βγει, θα συνέχιζε την πορεία της. Η μέρα που μόλις είχε σβήσει στον ορίζοντα της δύσης, δεν ήταν σίγουρα η τελευταία του ταξιδιού των στρατιωτών προς την πρωτεύουσα, ώστε να παραλείψουν την καθιερωμένη τους ξεκούραση. Τους χρειαζόταν τουλάχιστον μία ακόμα, μέχρι να φτάσουν στις γέφυρες του ποταμού, που οδηγούσαν προς την Ουρου'μπαίην. Μπορούσαν μάλιστα και οι δύο ν' αναπαυθούν μέχρι το χάραμα, ο Μέρταγκ όμως ορκίστηκε στον Έραγκον, ότι για χατίρι της αποστολής θα ξαγρυπνούσε. Εξουθενωμένος ο Έραγκον είχε πειστεί στα λόγια του και είχε βολευτεί στο κοίλωμα της πλαγιάς.

Μέσα στην νύχτα η Σαφίρα κατέβηκε από ψηλά κουρνιάζοντας στο πλάτωμα της κορυφής του λοφίσκου, ανάμεσα στους ογκόλιθους που είχε διαλέξει ο Μέρταγκ για μετερίζι. Σκουντώντας τον στον ώμο με το μουσούδι της του έδωσε να καταλάβει, ότι μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί κι αυτός για λίγες ώρες. Η ίδια θα τους πρόσεχε και αν η άμαξα φαινόταν μεσ' στην νύχτα, πάραυτα θα ειδοποιούσε. Η αδρεναλίνη όμως, που είχε ξεχυθεί στις φλέβες του νέου, παρά την κούρασή του καθόλου δεν τον άφηνε να ησυχάσει. Η σκέψη του κόκκινου αυγού, από την στιγμή που είχαν πλησιάσει τόσο την πρωτεύουσα, δεν είχε φύγει στιγμή από το μυαλό του συνδαυλίζοντας την επιθυμία του. Η ύπαρξη του πολυπόθητου θησαυρού μέσα στην αντικάμαρα του βασιλικού διαμερίσματος τον ξεσήκωνε. Έρχονταν ώρες που είχε την εντύπωση, ότι το άλικο αυγό τον καλούσε. Η συνειδητοποίηση ότι ο ίδιος βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην, φλόγιζε τον νου, την καρδιά και την λαχτάρα του. Έτσι αρνήθηκε στην παραίνεση της δράκαινας, στέλνοντας την ίδια ν' αναπαυθεί μέσα στο βαθούλωμα της πλαγιάς, πλάι στο πλευρό του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να προεικάσει τα αποτελέσματα του τολμηρού εγχειρήματος, είχε επιμείνει ο Μέρταγκ. Ίσως χρειάζονταν ξεκούραστα τα φτερά της σε μια απελπισμένη, τελική οδό διαφυγής για να δραπετεύσουν. Η δράκαινα συναίνεσε στα λόγια του και για τις επόμενες λίγες ώρες ξαπόστασε στο πλάι του εκλεκτού της. Προτού όμως το αστέρι της αυγής εμφανιστεί επάνω στο στερέωμα, πέταξε προς τον ουρανό και πάλι.

"Αυτοί είναι" επανέλαβε και ο Έραγκον ευχαριστημένος. Την νύχτα που πέρασε κουρνιασμένος μέσα στο βαθούλωμα του λοφίσκου, προστατευμένος από το απλωμένο πάνω του φτερό της Σαφίρα, η μυστηριώδης γυναίκα επανήλθε στο όνειρό του. Τα μάτια της ήταν σφαλισμένα κι η ανάσα της έβγαινε με κόπο από τα στήθη. Ο Έραγκον κατάλαβε ότι έδινε μάχη να κρατηθεί στην ζωή. Μέσα του όμως γνώριζε, ότι η γυναίκα παρέμενε απαγκιστρωμένη στην ελπίδα, που ο ίδιος με τις διαβεβαιώσεις του της είχε δημιουργήσει. Έτσι και τώρα ένιωσε σίγουρος, ότι η γυναίκα των ονείρων του βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά του, μέσα στην άμαξα που ολοένα πλησίαζε ανάμεσα από τις ομίχλες του ξημερώματος.

Ο Μέρταγκ άρπαξε την φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του, δίνοντας και στον δρακοκαβαλάρη την δικιά του. Η οχυρή θέση που είχε διαλέξει από την προηγούμενη φάνταζε ιδανική, για να αιφνιδιάσουν τους στρατιώτες επιτιθέμενοι από απόσταση. "Συνήθως οι καβαλάρηδες δεν είναι επιδέξιοι τοξευτές, μιας και από τα ινία τα χέρια τους τρέμουν. Αυτός πλάι στον οδηγό κρατάει τόξο, που σίγουρα θα χρησιμοποιήσει εναντίων μας. Να φροντίσουμε να εξουδετερωθεί άμεσα! Μπορεί τα βέλη του να είναι δύσκολο να μας βλάψουν στο σημείο που βρισκόμαστε, θα είναι όμως εμπόδιο για μας, όταν θελήσουμε να πλησιάσουμε. Όλοι οι άλλοι φέρουν σπαθιά και λόγχες ή ίσως κάποιον κεφαλοθραύστη. Όσο επιδέξια κι αν τα χειρίζονται, απ' την απόσταση αυτή δεν θα μας φτάσουν. Προσπάθησε να στοχεύσεις τους λαιμούς κάτω απ' τα κράνη. Επίσης, ανάμεσα στον σύνδεσμο του θώρακα με τον αρμό της μασχάλης υπάρχει δέρμα λεπτότερο, σημείο όπου κι εκεί είναι ευπρόσβλητοι." Οι έφιπποι άντρες του φάνηκαν πολλοί. Όσους περισσότερους υπερνικούσαν με τα βέλη από απόσταση αιφνιδιάζοντάς τους, τόσο λιγότερη δουλειά θα είχαν να κάνουν από κοντά με τα ξίφη στην μάχη που θα ακολουθούσε εκ του συστάδην.

Ο Έραγκον έγνεψε θετικά στις παραινέσεις παραξενεμένος από τις γνώσεις του συντρόφου του. Πώς ήξερε ο Μέρταγκ αυτές τις λεπτομέρειες για τον οπλισμό και τις πανοπλίες των στρατιωτών; Εκτός και αν ο ίδιος είχε υπηρετήσει τον στρατό της αυτοκρατορίας. Φαινόταν όμως πολύ νέος για κάτι τέτοιο και βέβαια, δεν ήταν τώρα η ώρα η κατάλληλη, να συζητούν παρόμοιες απορίες. Επιφυλάχθηκε να θέσει όποιες ερωτήσεις τον απασχολούσαν αργότερα.

Η άμαξα ολοένα πλησίαζε με σταθερή ταχύτητα. Το φως της χαραυγής καθάριζε σταδιακά την καταχνιά της νύχτας. Σε λίγο οι πρώτες ακτίνες του ήλιου θα έπεφταν πάνω στους άντρες, προσφέροντας στους ίδιους, από το οχυρό σημείο που βρισκόντουσαν ταμπουρωμένοι, τέλειο στόχο. Ο Μέρταγκ πέρασε ένα βέλος στην χορδή του τόξου του και με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε τον Έραγκον να μιμείται την κίνησή του. Το γερακίσιο βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε στον προπορευόμενο αρχηγό, στους δύο καβαλάρηδες που ακολουθούσαν εκατέρωθεν και λίγο πίσω του. Ακολουθούσε η άμαξα – την πορεία της οποίας έπρεπε πάραυτα να σταματήσουν – με δύο ακόμα καβαλάρηδες δεξιά κι αριστερά της, οι υπόλοιποι έπονταν. "Εν πρώτοις, εσύ τον οδηγό, εγώ τον τοξότη" είπε στον Έραγκον. "Μετά τον αρχηγό και την υπόλοιπη συνοδεία του."

Ο Μέρταγκ αναμέτρησε τον στόχο του διαλέγοντας το κατάλληλο σημείο για να τοξέψει. Θα του άρεσε να γκρεμίσει τον αρχηγό πρώτο-πρώτο από το άλογο, δεν είπε όμως τίποτε γι' αυτό στον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Συνήθως βλέποντας αυτόν που προπορεύεται – τον αρχηγό τους – να πέφτει, οι στρατιώτες δείλιαζαν μένοντας ακέφαλοι. Ο λόρδος Μπαρστ ήταν απόλυτος σ' αυτό. Ήταν κανόνας για την ψυχολογία των στρατιωτών. Όποιος κατάφερνε να πάρει τον αρχηγό με το πρώτο χτύπημα, μπορούσε ήδη να θεωρεί την μάχη κερδισμένη υπέρ του κατά το ήμισυ. Οι στόχοι όμως βρίσκονταν κάπως μακριά ακόμα, θα έπρεπε να περιμένει την πομπή να πλησιάσει περισσότερο. Αλλά, πράγμα παράξενο… Ο άντρας που προπορευόταν δεν ήταν αξιωματικός ή στρατιώτης. Στο στήθος του δεν έφερε το σήμα του Γκαλμπατόριξ και τα μαλλιά του χωρίς κράνος ανέμιζαν ελεύθερα στον πρωινό άνεμο. Ο Μέρταγκ έτριψε τα μάτια, να καθαρίσει το βλέμμα του. Ναι! Τώρα, όσο ο στόχος ερχόταν πιο κοντά, ήταν σίγουρος. Ο καβαλάρης του μαύρου επιβήτορα ήταν πολίτης. Να ήταν μάγος ίσως; Στην περίπτωση αυτή καλά θα έκανε να τον τοξεύσει άμεσα. Τα μαλλιά του άντρα ήσαν μακριά και έπεφταν λυτά στους ώμους. Το ψηλόλιγνο κορμί του σκέπαζε σκουρόχρωμος μανδύας, ίδιος με το χρώμα του αλόγου. Η βαθυκόκκινη απόχρωση της κόμης έστειλε μηνύματα κινδύνου στον νου του Μέρταγκ. Ο άντρας αυτός δεν του ήταν άγνωστος. Τον είχε δει, αν και από κάποια απόσταση, να περιφέρεται στους διαδρόμους και της αυλές του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Τινάχτηκε πίσω ξαφνιασμένος με μάτια διάπλατα ανοιχτά κι αποτραβήχτηκε ακουμπώντας την ράχη στον ογκόλιθο, προσπαθώντας να καταλαγιάσει μέσα του την φρίκη. Πού είχαν μπλέξει;

"Τι συμβαίνει;" Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε με βλέμμα απορημένο μια προς τον δρόμο και την άμαξα, που ολοένα πλησίαζε προς το μέρος τους, μια προς τον σύντροφό του υποψιασμένος για την απότομη αλλαγή της συμπεριφοράς του.

"Ο καβαλάρης που προπορεύεται δεν είναι άνθρωπος" δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ. "Είναι ένας Ίσκιος."

"Ένας… τι;" Το ερωτηματικό βλέμμα του Έραγκον πλανήθηκε για λίγο επάνω στον μαυροντυμένο καβαλάρη. Το παράξενο χρώμα των μαλλιών του εντυπωσίαζε, το όνομα όμως Ίσκιος, με το οποίο τον είχε κατονομάσει ο σύντροφός του, δεν έλεγε τίποτε στον ίδιο.

"Διακατέχεται από πνεύματα" εξήγησε κοντανασαίνοντας ο Μέρταγκ. "Πνεύματα φθονερά και καταχθόνια. Κανένας άνθρωπος ποτέ δεν έχει κατορθώσει να υπερνικήσει έναν Ίσκιο, μονάχα ξωτικά και δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, που…"

"Κι εσύ πώς ξέρεις τι είναι;" Καχυποψία γέμιζε τα μάτια του Έραγκον και πάλι, η φωνή του ακούστηκε επιθετική. Η άμαξα πλησίαζε σε απόσταση βολής και χρόνος δεν υπήρχε.

"Το ξέρω γιατί το έχω διαβάσει" αποκρίθηκε απότομα ο Μέρταγκ. Η εχθρότητα που διέκρινε στον τόνο του Έραγκον καθόλου δεν του άρεσε.

"Λοιπόν, Ίσκιος ή όχι, εγώ και η Σαφίρα μου είμαστε αποφασισμένοι να επιτεθούμε σ' αυτήν την άμαξα." Η φωνή του δρακοκαβαλάρη σοβάρεψε. Το βλέμμα του κάρφωσε τον άλλον ίσια στα μάτια. "Είτε προσφέρεις την βοήθειά σου, Μέρταγκ, είτε όχι."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά νεύοντας συνοφρυωμένος. "Αν είναι έτσι, πρέπει να μάθεις τι υπάρχει σχετικά γραμμένο σε παλιά χειρόγραφα. Ένας Ίσκιος δεν γίνεται να σκοτωθεί, εκτός αν κάποιος σημαδέψει κατευθείαν την καρδιά του. Υποθέτω ότι κι ο ίδιος θα γνωρίζει αυτήν του την ατέλεια, έτσι θα έχει σίγουρα φροντίσει να λάβει τα σχετικά μέτρα."

"Συνήθως είμαι εύστοχος" σχολίασε ο Έραγκον χαϊδεύοντας με το δάχτυλο τα φτερά του βέλους. Την προηγούμενη, πριν κοιμηθεί, είχε δοκιμάσει να τεντώσει την χορδή του τόξου και με χαρά του είχε διαπιστώσει, ότι τα σπασμένα του πλευρά δεν προκαλούσαν τόσο πόνο, όσο φοβόταν. Θα τα κατάφερνε.

"Το ίδιο κι εγώ" μουρμούρισε ο Μέρταγκ, καθώς ταμπουρώθηκε και πάλι πίσω από τον ογκόλιθο πανέτοιμος.

Το πρώτο βέλος ξέφυγε από την χορδή του Μέρταγκ για να βρει τον Ίσκιο κατ' ευθείαν στον ώμο, που τον διαπέρασε. Το βέλος που τόξευσε ο Έραγκον εξοστρακίστηκε από την καρδιά που στόχευε, για να χαθεί ανάμεσα στις οπλές του άλογου. Προτού ακόμα καταλάβει η ομάδα τι συνέβαινε ο έμπειρος τοξότης, συνοδηγός της άμαξας, καρφώθηκε νεκρός στην ίδια του την θέση, προτού προλάβει να οπλίσει καν το τόξο. Ο οδηγός της άμαξας τράβηξε απότομα τα ινία τρομαγμένος, προσπαθώντας να σταματήσει την πορεία των αλόγων. Ο καβαλάρης στ' αριστερά του έπεφτε νεκρός στον δρόμο, τρυπημένος κατ' ευθείαν στον λαιμό και ένας ακόμα γκρεμίστηκε από το άλογό του πληγωμένος, για να συρθεί πίσω απ' την ασφάλεια της άμαξας. Σάλος δημιουργήθηκε ανάμεσα στους συντρόφους του, που τράβηξαν τα σπαθιά από τα θηκάρια φωνασκώντας, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνουν μέσα στο πρώτο φως του ήλιου που τους τύφλωνε την ενέδρα. Οι ψυχραιμότεροι οδήγησαν κι αυτοί τα άλογά τους πίσω από την άμαξα αφιππεύοντας, αναζητώντας γοργά προκάλυμμα από τον όγκο της, ενώ κι ο οδηγός της έπεφτε τρυπημένος από τα βέλη. Αιφνιδιασμένος ο Ίσκιος ύψωσε το γερό του χέρι επικαλούμενος τα πνεύματα, έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει την καταστροφική τους μαγεία.

Ο Έραγκον σπατάλησε ένα ακόμα βέλος στοχεύοντας την καρδιά του, όμως μάταια. "Δεν καταλαβαίνω, πώς…"

"Στόχευε στους λαιμούς!" του φώναξε ο Μέρταγκ καθώς σηκώθηκε ολόρθος εγκαταλείποντας την κάλυψη των ογκόλιθων. "Πες στην Σαφίρα να ετοιμάζεται!"

Πιο εύστοχος αυτή την φορά εξαπέλυσε με όλη του την δύναμη το βέλος, που χτύπησε τον Ίσκιο κατ' ευθείαν στο μέτωπο ανάμεσα στα μάτια, προλαμβάνοντας την καταστροφική παρέμβασή του. Ο μανδύας και τα ρούχα που φορούσε ο Ίσκιος χύθηκαν αδειανά επάνω στα καπούλια του αλόγου του, ενώ το σώμα που περιέκλειε τα πνεύματα εξαφανιζόταν ανάμεσα σε καπνούς. Ταραγμένο το ζώο από την μαύρη μαγεία, που αναπάντεχα βίωνε στις πλάτες του, σηκώθηκε στα πίσω πόδια χλιμιντρίζοντας τρομαγμένο, χτυπώντας τη γη με το καρφοπέταλο. Μετά στράφηκε αφηνιασμένο κατά τον κάμπο κι εξαφανίστηκε καλπάζοντας. Δύο ακόμα άλογα των αντρών της συνοδείας ακολούθησαν ξωπίσω του παρασυρμένα στην ξέφρενη πορεία. Οι στρατιώτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ πανικοβλήθηκαν βλέποντας τον Ίσκιο να εξαφανίζεται μέσα σε καπνούς μπροστά στα μάτια τους. Πάνω στην αναστάτωση που επικράτησε, ο ένας από τους πέντε που παρέμεναν ζωντανοί εγκατέλειψε την ασφάλεια της κάλυψής του εξαπολύοντας ανόητα το ακόντιο που κρατούσε προς την μεριά του λοφίσκου, χωρίς να στοχεύει κάπου συγκεκριμένα. Οι άλλοι συντάχτηκαν συγκροτημένα, πανέτοιμοι να αντιμετωπίσουν τους επιτιθέμενους.

Ο Μέρταγκ με το σπαθί στο χέρι κατρακύλησε τρέχοντας την χωμάτινη πλαγιά του λοφίσκου. "Έραγκον, στείλε την Σαφίρα, τώρα!" φώναξε προς τον σύντροφό του. Τα τόξα και τα βέλη ότι είχαν να προσφέρουν, το είχαν ήδη κάνει. Οι στρατιώτες έστεκαν ταμπουρωμένοι πίσω από την άμαξα. Είχε φτάσει η ώρα για να τους επιτεθούν με τα σπαθιά τους, προτού κάποιος από αυτούς αποφασίσει να αναλάβει τα ηνία της άμαξας και προσπαθήσουν να διαφύγουν. Αν είχε υπολογίσει σωστά ο Μέρταγκ, θα είχαν μείνει μονάχα πέντε αντίπαλοι ικανοί για να τον πολεμήσουν.

Ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον σύντροφό του κατεβαίνοντας και αυτός την πλευρά του λοφίσκου όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε να τρέξει στην κατηφόρα. Στο χέρι κράδαινε το Ζάρ'ροκ, χωρίς να είναι απόλυτα βέβαιος, ότι θα μπορούσε να αντεπεξέλθει σε μία μάχη σώμα με σώμα, πρόσφατα πληγωμένος καθώς ήταν.

Βλέποντας ότι οι εχθροί, που είχαν διακόψει την πορεία τους και τερματίσει την ζωή των συντρόφων τους, ήσαν μονάχα δύο, οι στρατιώτες ξεθάρρεψαν και εμφανίστηκαν πίσω από την προκάλυψη της άμαξας με τα όπλα τους στο χέρι, πανέτοιμοι να τους τιμωρήσουν. Το ζαφειρένιο πλάσμα όμως που έπεσε σαν βολίδα καταπάνω τους ερχόμενο από τα ουράνια, τους έκανε να διασκορπιστούν αλλόφρονες προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, ξεχνώντας την εκδίκηση και φροντίζοντας να προστατέψει ο καθένας την ζωή του. Άντρες και άλογα συντρίφτηκαν κάτω από τα νύχια και τα σαγόνια της Σαφίρα, ενώ ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον καβαλάρη της αποτελείωσαν το αιματηρό έργο που η δράκαινα είχε αρχίσει.

"Μά'μορ*!"

Οι σιδερένιες κλειδωνιές της άμαξας άνοιξαν υπακούοντας στην μαγεία του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Οι χρυσαφιές ακτίνες του ήλιου όρμησαν στον κατάκλειστο, μικρό χώρο φωτίζοντας το σκοτεινό δάπεδο. Εκεί επάνω, στην σκληρή, βρώμικη επιφάνεια ήταν ανάσκελα πλαγιασμένο το λεπτό σώμα της γυναίκας. Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να σκαρφαλώσει στο εσωτερικό της άμαξας γονατίζοντας στο πλευρό της, παίρνοντας με προσοχή το όμορφο κεφάλι στην αγκαλιά του. Θηκαρώνοντας το σπαθί του, μ' ένα πήδημα ο Μέρταγκ ακολούθησε πίσω του. Η Σαφίρα έχωσε την άκρη από το μουσούδι της στο άνοιγμα μυρίζοντας. Η αγκαθωτή της γλώσσα κρέμασε έξω απ' τα σαγόνια γευόμενη την παράξενη μυρωδιά της γυναίκας. Ο Έραγκον ακούμπησε την παλάμη με την γκεντγουέι ιγκνάζια επάνω στο μέτωπο της αιχμάλωτης ψιθυρίζοντας τις λέξεις θεραπείας, όμως τα μάτια της παρέμειναν κλειστά και κοντή η ανάσα της.

"Τι όμορφη κοπέλα!" θαύμασε ο Μέρταγκ.

Εκείνη την στιγμή τα μακριά, μαύρα μαλλιά της γυναίκας κύλησαν ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα του Έραγκον αποκαλύπτοντας το πλαϊνό μέρος του κεφαλιού της. Το ένα της αυτί πρόβαλε ολοκάθαρα ανάμεσα από τον εβένινο καταρράκτη. Και… τι παράξενο! Ενώ το λοβίο ήταν φυσιολογικό, η άνω άκρη του πτερυγίου εξείχε μυτερή δύο ίσως τρεις φορές περισσότερο από ένα κανονικό αυτί.

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε ένα νευρικό επιφώνημα να του ξεφύγει μαζί με την ανάσα. "Ω, θεοί του πάνω κόσμου! Ένα ξωτικό!"

.*.*.*.

Οι δύο σύντροφοι με τα άλογά τους, την Σαφίρα και το πληγωμένο ξωτικό είχαν κρυφτεί βαθιά μέσα στην δασωμένη έκταση, δυτικά της πρωτεύουσας. Ολόκληρη την μέρα είχαν καλπάσει με ταχύτητα στους ερημότοπους, για να απομακρυνθούν από το σημείο της ενέδρας όσο μπορούσαν περισσότερο. Το αναίσθητο κορμί της ξωτικιάς το είχαν στερεώσει επάνω στο καστανόχρωμο άλογό τους, αφού είχε σταθεί αδύνατο να την επαναφέρουν στις αισθήσεις της. Με την βοήθεια της δράκαινας, που πέταγε ψηλά από πάνω τους εποπτεύοντας, είχαν σιγουρευτεί ότι η περιοχή ήταν τελείως ερημική, χωρίς κανένας από τους πιθανούς διώκτες να έχει εντοπίσει την μικρή τους ομάδα. Η ενέδρα επάνω στον δρόμο το ξημέρωμα θα είχε πιθανώς γίνει αντιληπτή μέχρι τώρα. Όλο και κάποιο τμήμα του στρατού θα είχε περάσει από εκεί, ν' ανακαλύψει τα κουφάρια ανθρώπων και ζώων διασκορπισμένα τριγύρω από την αδειανή άμαξα. Ή αν δεν ήταν στρατιώτες, κάποιοι ίσως έμποροι ή απλοί διαβάτες. Ακόμα και αν τα νέα δεν είχαν ακόμα ταξιδέψει μέχρι την Ουρου'μπαίην, οι δύο σύντροφοι δεν θα μπορούσαν να ρισκάρουν να μείνουν στο σημείο όπου είχαν καταφύγει για παραπάνω από λίγες ώρες. Ήταν όμως κατάκοποι, έπρεπε να ξεκουράσουν τα άλογα, να κοιμηθούν και κυρίως να περιποιηθούν τα τραύματα της αιχμάλωτης. Μαζεύτηκαν γύρω από την μικρή φωτιά της κατασκήνωσης κι ο Έραγκον βάλθηκε να αφαιρεί τα ρούχα της ξωτικιάς εξετάζοντας τις πληγές της. Ο Μέρταγκ έφερε πλάι του λίγο νερό, που πρωτύτερα είχε βράσει, μαζί με καθαρά κουρέλια για επιδέσμους.

"Θα δοκιμάσω να γιατρέψω τις πληγές της χρησιμοποιώντας την μαγεία μου" αποφάσισε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Φρόντισε να έχεις πρόχειρο λίγο φαγητό, για την περίπτωση που εξαντληθώ τελείως."

Με αποστροφή τους οι δύο σύντροφοι ανακάλυπταν, ότι οι πληγές, που η βαναυσότητα των βασανιστών της είχε αφήσει επάνω στο σώμα της γυναίκας, ήσαν βαθιές, πάμπολλες και οι περισσότερες είχαν κακοφορμίσει. Δεν ήταν να απορεί κανείς, πως μέχρι τώρα δεν είχε ούτε στιγμή συνέλθει. Το πιθανότερο, ο κόπος τους να αποδεικνυόταν μάταιος, μιας και η ξωτικιά βρισκόταν πια στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου.

Ο Έραγκον δεν είχε δει ποτέ του ξωτικό. Ούτε κι ο Μέρταγκ είχε αντικρίσει ποτέ κάποιον από τους αθέατους κατοίκους των μακρινών δασών, αν και είχε ακουστά, ότι ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν ενίοτε εμφανιζόταν κάποια πρεσβεία σταλμένη από την πρωτεύουσα του Ντου Γουελντενβάρντεν. Όσον χρόνο όμως ο ίδιος έζησε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, κανένα από τα μέλη της δεν είχε διασχίσει τις βαθιές, πέτρινες σήραγγες προς το Τροντζχάιμ. Μπορεί ο γιος του Μόρζαν να μην είχε αντικρίσει ποτέ του ξωτικό, είχε όμως ανακαλύψει στην βασιλική βιβλιοθήκη της Ουρου'μπαίην πολλές γκραβούρες, που αναπαριστούσαν αρχαίους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Είχε επίσης διαβάσει ανατομικά εγχειρίδια, που στις σπάνιες απεικονίσεις τους σημείωναν τις σωματικές διαφορές ανάμεσα σε ξωτικά και ανθρώπους. Εάν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κατάφερνε επιτυχώς να χρησιμοποιήσει την μαγεία του, υπήρχε περίπτωση μεγάλη, οι πληγές της ξωτικιάς να γιατρευτούν. Ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε κοντά στον Έραγκον τροφοδοτώντας τον με όση τροφή είχαν, παρατηρώντας τις επίπονες προσπάθειές του, που κράτησαν ώρες. Στο τέλος του εγχειρήματος μπορεί οι μώλωπες και τα εγκαύματα, οι ανοιγμένες χαρακιές, που το μαστίγιο είχε αφήσει πάνω στην πλάτη της, να είχαν κλείσει, μπορεί μονάχα ρόδινες ουλές να παρέμεναν σημαδεύοντας το δέρμα της ωραίας ξωτικιάς, η ίδια όμως στιγμή δεν άνοιξε τα μάτια.

"Τι της συμβαίνει και δεν έχει ακόμα συνέλθει;" ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Αφού οι πληγές της φαίνονται γιατρεμένες."

Ο Έραγκον σφούγγισε τον ιδρώτα από το μέτωπό του, ήπιε μία γενναία δόση νερού από το φλασκί του και έφαγε ένα κομμάτι μπαγιάτικο ψωμί, το τελευταίο που τους είχε απομείνει. "Ίσως τα ξωτικά δεν είναι σαν τους ανθρώπους" ψιθύρισε αποκαμωμένος. "Μπορεί η μαγεία μου να μην την επηρεάζει." Κάλυψε με την κουβέρτα του το σώμα της γυναίκας κι ο ίδιος πλάγιασε πλάι της ανασαίνοντας βαθιά την μυρωδιά της, μυρωδιά από πευκοβελόνες ανοιξιάτικου δάσους ανακατεμένες με το βρεγμένο χώμα μετά την καταιγίδα. Το κεφάλι της ήταν στραμμένο προς την μεριά του, τα γατίσια μάτια κλειστά πάνω στο γωνιώδες πρόσωπο και τα μισάνοιχτα χείλη της αναστάτωναν την καρδιά του.

"Αμφιβάλω" επιφυλάχθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. Από τα όσα είχε διαβάσει, οι διαφορές ανθρώπων-ξωτικών δεν ήσαν τόσες, που η μαγεία της γιατρειάς να μην έχει αποτέλεσμα επάνω τους. "Εξ άλλου οι βαθιές πληγές της δείχνουν να έχουν επουλωθεί."

Ο Έραγκον κούνησε το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας. "Ίσως απλά να της χρειάζεται περισσότερος ύπνος και ξεκούραση. Είδες σε τι κατάσταση ήταν τα τραύματά της από τα μαρτύρια… Ποια τέρατα μπόρεσαν να κάνουν κάτι τέτοιο σε μία γυναίκα;" Παρά την εξάντλησή του τα μάτια του αγρίεψαν, το βλέμμα σκοτείνιασε. Μέσα του μίσησε τους στρατιώτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Στιγμή δεν είχε μετανιώσει, που αυτός και η Σαφίρα του μαζί με τον Μέρταγκ τους είχαν όλους εξολοθρεύσει.

"Ο Ίσκιος μάλλον…"

"Αυτόν τον σκότωσες! Δεν είναι έτσι;" Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ανακάθισε και στράφηκε απότομα προς τον Μέρταγκ.

Εκείνος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Δεν το νομίζω." Το βέλος του είχε βρει τον Ίσκιο ίσια στο μέτωπο και όχι στην καρδιά, καθώς θα έπρεπε. Ακούμπησε το χέρι στον ώμο του Έραγκον καθησυχάζοντάς τον. "Πρέπει να κοιμηθείς. Η όλη προσπάθεια για την θεραπεία της ξωτικιάς σε έχει εξαντλήσει."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ένευσε εξουθενωμένος. "Κι εσύ πρέπει να κοιμηθείς. Πόσο θα αντέξεις;"

"Πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουμε αυτό το μέρος πριν το ξημέρωμα" αποφάσισε ο Μέρταγκ. "Θα είναι κάτι παραπάνω από επικίνδυνο για μας, αν παρατείνουμε την παρουσία μας τόσο κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην για μεγαλύτερο χρονικό διάστημα. Αν όχι μέχρι τώρα, τότε σίγουρα αύριο η άμαξα και οι νεκροί θα ανακαλυφθούν." Βαθιά μέσα του ήλπιζε, ότι αφού πια η ξωτικιά ήταν ελεύθερη, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα αποφάσιζε ν' ακολουθήσει την πορεία που του είχε υποδείξει προς τους Βάρντεν. Τίποτε άλλο δεν τους κρατούσε πια στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας. Από την σκέψη του πέρασε στιγμιαία η εικόνα του άλικου αυγού, που προσπάθησε και πάλι να απωθήσει. Καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της μέρας, στην ξέφρενη πορεία του φευγιού τους, η ίδια εικόνα συντρόφευε την σκέψη του· το ίδιο κάλεσμα μιλούσε στην καρδιά του.

"Μέχρι το χάραμα η ξωτικιά θα έχει συνέλθει" διαβεβαίωσε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Αν βέβαια τα μαρτύρια δεν έχουν βλάψει ανεπανόρθωτα το μυαλό της."

"Αν ήταν έτσι, δεν θα είχε κατορθώσει να σου δείξει τον τρόπο που την μεταφέρουν και τον τόπο" παρατήρησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Δεν θα είχε καταφέρει να επικοινωνήσει καν μαζί σου." Σκέπασε το σώμα του δρακοκαβαλάρη με την δική του την κουβέρτα κι ο ίδιος τυλίχτηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε μέσα στον μανδύα του στην απέναντι άκρη της φωτιάς κοντά στα άλογα, για να μοιράζεται την ζεστασιά τους. "Όπως και να έχει, εμείς θα φύγουμε προτού χαράξει. Αν εξακολουθεί να είναι αναίσθητη, θα στερεώσουμε ξανά το σώμα της πάνω στην σέλα του Κάντοκ. Κοιμήσου τώρα."

Ο Έραγκον έκλεισε τα μάτια. Μέσα στην εξάντλησή του είχε την πεποίθηση, ότι κάτι στα λόγια που ο Μέρταγκ είχε μόλις ξεστομίσει αποτελούσε τον τρόπο, να αναζητήσει την λύση για την αναισθησία της ξωτικιάς. Ο ύπνος τον αγκάλιασε κι αυτή την νύχτα τα όνειρα δεν ήρθαν να ταράξουν την ολιγόωρη ξεκούρασή του.

Ο Μέρταγκ άργησε να κοιμηθεί. Μέσα στα βάθη του μυαλού και της καρδιάς του ηχούσε το διαρκές κάλεσμα του άλικου αυγού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην, για τελευταία ίσως φορά σε όλη την ζωή του… Η τελευταία του ευκαιρία χανόταν… Ίσως η άμαξα και οι νεκροί της δεν είχαν γίνει αντιληπτοί ακόμα… Ακόμα κι αν είχαν, αυτός… Με μυστικότητα, ίσως, αν τόλμαγε να περάσει μέσα από τα κρυφά περάσματα… ίσως και τα κατάφερνε να… Όχι! Αυτές του οι σκέψεις ήταν κίνδυνο γεμάτες. Τα αυγά των δράκων βρίσκονταν με μαγεία φυλαγμένα μέσα στα προσωπικά διαμερίσματα του Γκαλμπατόριξ και κάτω από την διαρκή επιτήρηση του ιδίου. Ο Μέρταγκ όφειλε να παραμείνει στην αποστολή που του εμπιστεύτηκε ο Άτζιχαντ. Έπρεπε να μεταφέρει στους Βάρντεν τις πληροφορίες, που εδώ και τόσους μήνες συνέλεγε. Ήταν ανάγκη να προειδοποιήσει για τον μεγάλο κίνδυνο που απειλούσε την ύπαρξή τους από τους διδύμους μάγους. Όφειλε να οδηγήσει στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ δράκο και καβαλάρη. Δεν έπρεπε να επιτρέπει στο μυαλό του παρόμοιες σκέψεις. Μα από την άλλη… Αυτός δεν ήταν ο γιος του Μόρζαν, που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε εμπιστευθεί τα σχέδιά του για το μέλλον; Δεν ήταν αυτός που διάλεξε ο βασιλιάς, ώστε να τον επιφορτίσει με την αποστολή, να παραδώσει το νέο ζευγάρι δράκου και καβαλάρη; Τι είχε ζητήσει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ; Να παραμείνει στο πλευρό του αγοριού έχοντας πρώτα κερδίσει την πλήρη εμπιστοσύνη του. Μετά να τον παρασύρει στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, όπου, αφού πρώτα θα τον παρέδιδε στα βασιλικά χέρια, μετά ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από βέβαιο ότι και ο δράκος του θα υποτασσόταν. Δεν του είχε ο βασιλιάς υποσχεθεί το κόκκινο αυγό σαν ανταμοιβή του; Ο Μέρταγκ στριφογύριζε για ώρα πολλή ακόμα. Δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να ριψοκινδυνεύσει την ζωή κι ελευθερία του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα, για να αποκτήσει ο ίδιος το δικαίωμα να βρεθεί μαζί με το κόκκινο αυγό του δράκου. Το νεαρό ζευγάρι έπρεπε να οδηγηθεί με ασφάλεια κοντά στον Άτζιχαντ χάρη των Βάρντεν. Όταν ο ύπνος ήρθε τελικά να σταματήσει το μαρτύριό του, τα όνειρά του γέμισαν κόκκινες λάμψεις στο χρώμα της φωτιάς, που ανάμεσά τους σέρνονταν ποταμοί από μαρμάρινες, κάτασπρες φλέβες.

Όταν πλησίαζε το ξημέρωμα και ο Μέρταγκ ξύπνησε, η γυναίκα των ξωτικών δεν είχε συνέλθει ακόμα. Στα απομεινάρια της φωτιάς, που ακόμα θαμπόφεγγαν φωτίζοντας ένα γύρω την μικρή κατασκήνωση, είδε τον Έραγκον καθισμένο πλάι της, με την παλάμη του χεριού του ακουμπισμένη επάνω στο χλωμό της μέτωπο. Τα μάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήσαν διάπλατα ανοιχτά και το καστανό της ίριδας είχε χαθεί πίσω από κατάλευκες ομίχλες.

"Έραγκον!" Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε ολόρθος, τρομαγμένος. Η Σαφίρα όμως βρισκόταν ήσυχα πλαγιασμένη στο άλλο άκρο της κατασκήνωσης. Κοιτούσε ήρεμα τον καβαλάρη της, δίχως να δείχνει ν' ανησυχεί για κάτι. Ο Μέρταγκ βάλθηκε να μαζεύει τα πράγματά τους τοποθετώντας τα ξανά στις θήκες που κρέμονταν από τις σέλες των αλόγων. Τα ζώα φαίνονταν ξεκούραστα και χορτάτα. Δεν είχαν λόγο ν' αργοπορήσουν το ξεκίνημα της πορείας τους.

Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε στρώνοντας πρόχειρα τα ρούχα και τα μαλλιά του με τις παλάμες των χεριών του. "Επικοινώνησα με την ξωτικιά!" δήλωσε, με τον τόνο της φωνή του να χρωματίζεται από έκδηλη ικανοποίηση. "Με πληροφόρησε, ότι ο Ίσκιος την πότισε με το φαρμάκι Σκίλνα Μπραχ, γι' αυτό τον λόγο δεν μπορεί να ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις της. Φροντίζει, μένοντας σε κατάσταση αναισθησίας, να καθυστερεί τον θάνατό της, που σίγουρα θα έρθει χωρίς το αντίδοτο."

Ο Μέρταγκ τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένος. "Και ποιο είναι αυτό το αντίδοτο;"

"Η ξωτικιά είπε πως είναι το νέκταρ Τούνιβορ, από το μανιτάρι Φρικέι Άντλατ. Φυτρώνει μονάχα στις σπηλιές του δάσους των ξωτικών και στους βράχους ανάμεσα στις στοές του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, στα όρη Μπέορ."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραψαν. Μετά από την συγκεκριμένη εξέλιξη και για να σώσει την ζωή της ξωτικιάς, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα ταξίδευε με την θέλησή του μέχρι το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Ο ίδιος θα απέφευγε βέβαια να αποκαλύψει, ότι γνώριζε κάποια μονοπάτια, που ίσως οδηγούσαν μέσα στα βάθη των δασών των ξωτικών. Η είσοδος στα μαγεμένα δάση τους μπορεί να ήταν άλλωστε το ίδιο ριψοκίνδυνη για τον Έραγκον, όσο το αν τον οδηγούσε μέρα μεσημέρι στον κεντρικό δρόμο της Οουρου'μπαίην, με φανφάρες να παιανίζουν την εμφάνισή τους. Ο πρωταρχικός του στόχος παρέμενε να οδηγήσει στον Άτζιχαντ δράκο και καβαλάρη. Τώρα η ανάγκη της ξωτικιάς θα έπειθε τον Έραγκον ν' απευθυνθεί στους Βάρντεν. Δεν υπήρχε άλλη δικαιολογία καθυστέρησης, έπρεπε πάραυτα να κατευθυνθούν προς τους επαναστάτες.

 _…Δεν υπήρχε;… Κι αν… ίσως…_

"Μπορώ να σε οδηγήσω στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ" δήλωσε αποφασιστικά ο Μέρταγκ προσπαθώντας να διώξει κάθε άλλη σκέψη και αμφιβολία. "Εκεί θα υπάρχει σίγουρα το αντίδοτο." Η εικόνα του κόκκινου αυγού επάνω στο βάθρο του, να φλέγεται από τις άλικες αντανακλάσεις που σκόρπαγε τριγύρω, επανήλθε εντονότερη γεμίζοντας τον νου. Η καρδιά του αποζητούσε με λαχτάρα αυτό το κάλεσμα.

 _…"Φύγε!... Ω, σε παρακαλώ… σε ικετεύω… μην με βάζεις σε παρόμοιους πειρασμούς… έχω την αποστολή μου… την Ναζουάντα που περιμένει!"…_

Για να ξορκίσει τις παρεισφρύουσες σκέψεις, έχωσε απότομα το χέρι μέσα από το πουκάμισο αγγίζοντας το ξύλινο φυλαχτό, που κρεμόταν πάνω στο στήθος του. _Το δικό της φυλαχτό!_ Είχε φτάσει η ώρα, να γυρίσει και πάλι κοντά _σ_ ' _εκείνη_. Ένιωσε την παρόρμηση για το αυγό ν' απομακρύνεται και την καρδιά του να γεμίζει με λαχτάρα για την Ναζουάντα. Σήκωσε στα μπράτσα του το ελαφρύ σώμα της ξωτικιάς και βάλθηκε να το στερεώνει πάνω στην σέλα του αλόγου, του καστανόχρωμου, που την είχε μεταφέρει και την προηγούμενη.

"Αλήθεια; Ξέρεις τον δρόμο να μας οδηγήσεις εκεί όπου υπάρχει το βάλσαμο;" Ο Έραγκον στεκόταν πίσω του, τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν.

"Τον ξέρω! Εκεί θα σας οδηγήσω."

Η Σαφίρα ανυψώθηκε στον αέρα και οι δύο νέοι ίππευσαν τα άλογά τους. Ο Μέρταγκ ανέλαβε να οδηγεί από τα ινία τον Κάντοκ με το αναίσθητο σώμα της γυναίκας πλαγιασμένο χαλαρά πάνω στην σέλα του.

"Ίσως να ήταν καλύτερα, αν δέναμε το σώμα της πάνω στην σέλα της Σαφίρα. Μπορεί το πέταγμα σε τέτοιο ύψος να την αναζωογονούσε."

"Ίσως να την αποτελείωνε πιο γρήγορα."

"Ίσως όμως, όχι!"

"Μπορούμε να το δοκιμάσουμε αργότερα."

Κίνησαν σιωπηλοί στην πορεία προς τον νότο, αντίθετα προς την κατεύθυνση που είχαν διανύσει καλπάζοντας ξέφρενα μόλις δύο μέρες πριν.

 _…Τόσο κοντά… Θεοί του πάνω και του κάτω κόσμου… πόσο κοντά βρισκόταν!... Τι άντρας ήταν αυτός, που ο φόβος τον απόδιωχνε δίχως να τολμήσει;… Που δεν δοκίμαζε καν, να ελευθερώσει τα δύο αυγά των δράκων;…_

Ο Μέρταγκ τράβηξε απότομα τα ινία του αλόγου του σταματώντας. Πλάι του στάθηκε ήσυχα και το καστανόχρωμο με το κορμί της ξωτικιάς, που είχε μάθει πια ν' ακολουθεί τον οδηγό του. Μέσα στα βάθη της καρδιάς του ήξερε, ότι θα μετάνιωνε γι' αυτή του την απόφαση. Καταλάβαινε καλά, ότι αφού δεν είχε υπακούσει στην εντολή του Γκαλμπατόριξ, θα ήταν δύσκολο να γίνει και πάλι αποδεκτός κοντά του, τουλάχιστον όχι με τον τρόπο που ήταν πρώτα. Όχι μονάχα είχε αποφύγει να οδηγήσει σ' αυτόν το νέο ζευγάρι, είχε επίσης συνεργήσει στην ενέδρα και στον θάνατο στρατιωτών της αυτοκρατορίας… στην απελευθέρωση της ξωτικιάς. Όμως…

Μπορεί ο βασιλιάς να ήταν το πλέον επικίνδυνο άτομο, που ζούσε πάνω στην γη της Αλαγαισίας, πώς θα μπορούσε όμως να γνωρίζει, ότι ήταν αυτός, ο Μέρταγκ, που είχε βοηθήσει τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να αρπάξει μέσα από τα νύχια του Ίσκιου την αιχμάλωτη; Πώς θα μπορούσε ο βασιλιάς να ξέρει, ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε συναντηθεί και ταξιδέψει με τον Έραγκον και την Σαφίρα; Οι δύο Ρά'ζακ ποτέ δεν τον είδαν να τους επιτίθεται, ούτε κι ο Ίσκιος· κι από τους στρατιώτες κανένας δεν είχε καταφέρει να επιζήσει. Κανείς δεν γνώριζε τι είχε κάνει. Δεν θα μπορούσε να ισχυριστεί, ότι δοκιμάστηκε στην αποστολή που του ανέθεσαν, αλλά απέτυχε; Όμως τότε… η ανταμοιβή ποτέ δεν θα ερχόταν. Δεν θα την άξιζε. Ίσως βέβαια… αν θα κατόρθωνε να πείσει τον βασιλιά, ότι υπάρχουν πολλές ελπίδες, αν προσπαθούσε πάλι; Υπήρχε επίσης η πιθανότητα, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να βρισκόταν ακόμα στην Ντρας-Λεόνα περιμένοντας. Τότε κι αυτός… Τελείωσε! Ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε πως θα τολμούσε. Θα φρόντιζε να προσαρμοστεί στην κάθε περίπτωση. Μεγάλο μπορεί να ήταν το τίμημα για την αποκοτιά του, μεγαλύτερο όμως το έπαθλο που θα κέρδιζε απ' αυτήν.

Συνειδητοποιώντας ότι η ομάδα πίσω του είχε σταθεί, ο Έραγκον πισωγύρισε. "Τι συμβαίνει; Γιατί σταθήκαμε;"

Ο Μέρταγκ οδήγησε τα άλογα στην άκρη του μονοπατιού που διέσχιζε το σύδενδρο κι αφίππευσε. "Άκουσέ με! Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω κι εσύ να προσπαθήσεις να με καταλάβεις. Ανέλαβα να σε οδηγήσω μέχρι το Φάρδεν Ντουρ και θα το κάνω… άμα μπορέσω. Πρέπει όμως πρώτα να φροντίσω μια σοβαρή μου υπόθεση, που δεν επιδέχεται αναβολή. Για να την τακτοποιήσω, θα χρειαστεί να ταξιδέψω ως την Ουρου'μπαίην."

Αποσβολωμένος απ' όσα άκουγε, ο Έραγκον αφίππευσε και εκείνος. "Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες;" Μέσα στον νου του η Σαφίρα βρυχήθηκε εφιστώντας την προσοχή του για άμεσο κίνδυνο.

Ο Μέρταγκ τον έπιασε από τους ώμους κοιτάζοντάς τον βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια. "Πριν λίγες μέρες με ρώτησες αν είμαι μαζί με τους επαναστάτες… κι εγώ το αρνήθηκα. Πρέπει να καταλάβεις, ότι δεν σκόπευα να σε γελάσω. Απλά δεν γνώριζα ακόμα τις διαθέσεις σου, ούτε τις πιθανές συμμαχίες που επρόκειτο να συνάψεις. Ποτέ δεν θα διακινδύνευα να αποκαλυφθεί η ιδιότητά μου." Σταμάτησε για λίγο να μιλά προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει μέσα στα μάτια του αγοριού τις απώτερες σκέψεις του. Ο Έραγκον παρέμενε άφωνος, έκπληκτος να τον κοιτά. "Η αλήθεια είναι, πως είμαι με τους Βάρντεν. Ο αρχηγός τους με έστειλε στην Ουρου'μπαίην, για να κατασκοπεύω για τους επαναστάτες."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια ο δρακοκαβαλάρης φάνηκε να θυμώνει, ίσως ακόμα και να μην πείθεται τόσο εύκολα. "Τώρα μου το λες αυτό; Δεν πέρασε από το μυαλό σου τόσες μέρες, ότι θα έπρεπε να ξέρω την αλήθεια;"

"Και τι θα άλλαζε αν γνώριζες;" Ο Μέρταγκ του έσφιξε τους ώμους. "Πρέπει να καταλάβεις, Έραγκον, είναι πολλά που διακυβεύονται, ζητήματα ζωής και θανάτου. Υπάρχουν πληροφορίες που μεταφέρω για τους Βάρντεν, πληροφορίες που θα έπρεπε να έχουν ήδη φτάσει στο κατάλληλο πρόσωπο. Αντί γι' αυτό έχω καθυστερήσει βοηθώντας εσένα να γλιτώσεις από τους εχθρούς σου και να ελευθερώσεις την ξωτικιά γυναίκα των ονείρων σου. Μπορείς, αν θες, να με κατηγορήσεις, ότι σου έκρυψα την αλήθεια, στιγμή μην αμφιβάλεις όμως για τις προθέσεις μου. Σου ορκίζομαι σε ότι ιερό πιστεύω, προσπάθησα να διατηρήσω την ελευθερία σου και θέλω να καυχώμαι, ότι το κατόρθωσα. Όσο μπορούσα σε βοήθησα όταν με χρειάστηκες, βοήθησέ με κι εσύ τώρα δείχνοντας κατανόηση, γιατί έχω την ανάγκη σου." Ο Μέρταγκ είδε το βλέμμα του δρακοκαβαλάρη να χάνεται και κατάλαβε ότι συνομιλούσε με τον δράκο. Η συνεννόησή τους δεν βάστηξε για πολύ.

"Η Σαφίρα κι εγώ αναγνωρίζουμε τα όσα έκανες για μας," είπε ο Έραγκον "δεν είμαστε αγνώμονες. Λίγος είναι ο καιρός που εγώ κι εκείνη περιδιαβαίνουμε τον κόσμο και ακόμα λιγότερα όσα γνωρίζουμε γι' αυτόν. Απόφασή μας όμως είναι να βοηθάμε, σαν δράκος και καβαλάρης, όσους έχουν την ανάγκη μας. Αν είναι όμως να κάνουμε το οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε να θέσει τις ζωές μας σε κίνδυνο, θα πρέπει να μάθουμε για σένα περισσότερα. Ανέλαβες να μας οδηγήσεις, όπως ισχυρίζεσαι, στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, εκεί όπου υπάρχει το αντίδοτο για το ξωτικό. Πες μας! Πού τελικά μας πηγαίνεις;"

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε και κατεβάζοντας τα δύο του χέρια βάλθηκε να λύνει τα λουριά του σάκου, που φύλαγε στερεωμένο πάνω στην σέλα. "Εδώ και κάποιες εποχές, οι Βάρντεν ζουν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, κρυμμένοι μέσα στην πόλη και τις στοές των νάνων, αποφεύγοντας έτσι το μίσος και την μανία του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πολλές ήταν οι αιτίες που τους έκαναν να εγκαταλείψουν το βασίλειο της Σούρντα, όπου είχαν βρει καταφύγιο για χρόνια, αφορμή όμως στάθηκε μια απόπειρα φόνου." Ο Μέρταγκ στύλωσε το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του μέσα στα μάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ναι, αυτό θα μπορούσε να το πει, σίγουρος πως θα τον επηρεάσει. "Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αποφάσισε να τσακίσει το ηθικό του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, στέλνοντας δολοφόνους να βλάψουν, όχι τον ίδιο, μα το παιδί του. Δεκατριών χρονών κορίτσι!" Έκανε στα λόγια του μια παύση αφήνοντας τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να χωνέψει το γεγονός, κατόπιν συνέχισε. "Εκείνη βέβαια σώθηκε, μα ο Άτζιχαντ, ο πατέρας της και αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, αποφάσισε, πως για την ασφάλεια των επαναστατών, θα έπρεπε ν' αναζητήσουν αλλού άσυλο. Οι νάνοι του Φάρδεν Ντουρ τους δέχτηκαν κι εγώ αργότερα ταξίδεψα κοντά τους. Ο Άτζιχαντ με τίμησε με την εμπιστοσύνη του στέλνοντας εμένα στην Ουρου'μπαίην." Ο Μέρταγκ έβγαλε από τον σάκο το σημειωματάριο με όλες τις παρατηρήσεις που είχε γράψει κατά τους μήνες της παραμονής του στο κάστρο της πρωτεύουσας. Όλα όσα άκουσε, όλα όσα έμαθε και είδε, βρίσκονταν καταγεγραμμένα μέσα σ' αυτές τις σελίδες. "Τώρα εγώ θα γυρίσω πίσω στην πόλη, να ολοκληρώσω την αποστολή μου. Εκείνο που ζητώ από σένα είναι μονάχα να με περιμένεις κρυμμένος με ασφάλεια για μία μέρα ακόμα και μία νύχτα. Αν στο διάστημα αυτό δεν έχω γυρίσει, τότε να πάρεις άμεσα τον δρόμο που θα σου υποδείξω. Αν όλα πάνε κατ' ευχήν, θα είμαι εγώ αυτός που θα σε οδηγήσει μέχρι το τέλος της διαδρομής σου. Σου εμπιστεύομαι όλα όσα έμαθα τον χρόνο που κατασκόπευα για τους Βάρντεν. Τούτες οι σημειώσεις φρόντισε να παραδοθούν στα χέρια του ίδιου του αρχηγού τους. Να μην εμπιστευτείς άλλον κανένα, ιδίως τους δίδυμους μάγους που συνεργάζονται μαζί τους. Επείγει να ειδοποιηθεί ο Άτζιχαντ, ότι οι άνθρωποι που διάλεξε να προστατεύουνε τους Βάρντεν είναι προδότες. Κρυφά απ' αυτούς εργάζονται για το συμφέρον του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πες του να φροντίσει να τους εξαφανίσει. Δεν είναι παρά φίδια, που φτύνουν το δηλητήριό τους στον κόρφο του, για να τον καταστρέψουν. Από αυτούς ο βασιλιάς μαθαίνει όλα τα σχέδια και τα μυστικά του."

Την ίδια εκείνη την στιγμή με έναν γδούπο η Σαφίρα προσγειώθηκε πίσω τους τρομάζοντας τα άλογα. Τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό της μυρίζοντας τον Μέρταγκ, σαν να ήταν η πρώτη φορά που συγχρωτίζονταν μαζί του. _"Μικρούλη, ρώτησέ τον, πώς γίνεται να γνωρίζει τόσες και τόσες λεπτομέρειες;"_

"Η Σαφίρα, αλλά κι εγώ επίσης, θα θέλαμε να ξέρουμε ποιος πραγματικά είσαι, για να γνωρίζεις τις λεπτομέρειες που περιγράφεις."

Αν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε εντυπωσιαστεί από τα λόγια του, δεν το έδειχνε. Αντίθετα, ένα βλέμμα καχυποψίας είχε απλωθεί στο πρόσωπό του. Ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε ταυτόχρονα την προσπάθεια του Έραγκον, να διεισδύσει στο μυαλό του, να εξετάσει με τον τρόπο αυτόν το αληθές των λόγων του, κάτι που άμεσα απέκρουσε απαγορεύοντάς το. "Δεν είμαι άλλος από αυτός που είπα. Το όνομά μου είναι Μέρταγκ, γιος του Τόρνακ. Πάνε δύο χρόνοι που έχασα τον πατέρα μου, η δε μητέρα πέθανε όταν ήμουν πολύ μικρός και ελάχιστα την θυμάμαι. Ο Άτζιχαντ και οι δικοί του είναι πια για μένα, όλη η οικογένεια που μου έχει απομείνει. Είμαι ορκισμένος στον σκοπό του και το έργο του. Πρέπει να μάθει αυτές τις πληροφορίες άμεσα κι εγώ να ολοκληρώσω την αποστολή μου."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τον άρπαξε από το μανίκι τραβώντας τον κοντύτερα. "Πες μας ακόμα, πού έμαθες να προφυλάσσεις έτσι τον νου σου και ποια είναι η αποστολή σου;"

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε ρίχνοντας μια κλεφτή ματιά και προς την Σαφίρα. "Το πρώτο το διδάχτηκα κοντά σ' έναν σπουδαίο δάσκαλο, στην Σούρντα. Όσο για την αποστολή μου…" Πήρε βαθιά ανάσα πριν απαντήσει. "Υπάρχουν ακόμα δύο αυγά των δράκων στην πρωτεύουσα. Στόχος μου είναι να προσπαθήσω να τα ελευθερώσω κλέβοντάς τα από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, τουλάχιστον το ένα από αυτά. Το ξέρω, είναι επικίνδυνη αποστολή, όμως…"

Η Σαφίρα έτεινε τον μακρύ λαιμό της στα ύψη και βρυχήθηκε την χαρά της προς τα ουράνια. Ταυτόχρονα τα νύχια της έξυναν τη γη ξεριζώνοντας ρίζες, τα καρφιά της ουράς της κομμάτιαζαν κλαδιά και θάμνους. Η καρδιά του δρακοκαβαλάρη γέμισε με το βαθύ συναίσθημα και τον ενθουσιασμό της δράκαινας. Ο Μέρταγκ χρειάστηκε όλη την δύναμη των μπράτσων του και την πειθώ, για να συγκρατήσει και κατόπιν να ηρεμήσει τα άλογα, που από τον φόβο τους προσπάθησαν αιφνιδιασμένα να καλπάσουν μακριά.

"Αν πρόκειται για αυγά δράκων, κανείς και τίποτε δεν θα μας εμποδίσει να έρθουμε μαζί σου στην πρωτεύουσα" δήλωσε ο Έραγκον με ύφος αποφασισμένο. Μέσα στο στήθος του ξεχύθηκε ένα αίσθημα γαλήνης. _"Δεν είμαστε πια μονάχοι, συντρόφισσα της ψυχής μου!"_

"Έραγκον, όχι! Ορκίσου, πως μονάχα θα με περιμένεις για όσο χρόνο σου ζήτησα κρυμμένος στην ασφάλεια. Σαφίρα, σε εξορκίζω, θα πρέπει να τον κρατήσεις μακριά από κάθε κίνδυνο. Εκείνο που προέχει είναι να φτάσετε και οι δύο σώοι κοντά στους Βάρντεν. Ο Άτζιχαντ είναι άντρας τίμιος. Θα σας φερθεί με εντιμότητα και δικαιοσύνη. Άμα όμως πιαστείτε στις αρπάγες του βασιλιά, αιώνια σκλαβιά περιμένει και τους δυο σας, όσο για την Αλαγαισία... Θα συνεχίσει να υπάρχει σκεπασμένη από το σκοτάδι της μαγείας και τυραννίας του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Οι λαοί της θα ζούνε στερημένοι από την ελευθερία, την ισότητα και δικαιοσύνη, που οι Βάρντεν προτίθενται να φέρουν. Πιστέψτε με, εγώ έχω τον τρόπο να διαφύγω, αν κάτι δεν πάει όπως σχεδιάζω."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης φάνηκε να συζητά με την δράκαινα τις εναλλακτικές τους. Ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε να τελειώσουν την μεταξύ τους συνεννόηση. Κατόπιν ο Έραγκον στράφηκε προς αυτόν με ήρεμο ύφος.

"Μέχρι και αυτή την στιγμή, ότι μας έχεις συμβουλεύσει αποδείχτηκε σωστό. Θα ακολουθήσουμε τις παραινέσεις σου και θα σε περιμένουμε όπου μας υποδείξεις, κρυμμένοι στην ασφάλεια."

Ανακουφισμένος ο Μέρταγκ βάλθηκε να του περιγράφει την πορεία που έπρεπε ν' ακολουθήσουν. Τον έστειλε προς την λίμνη Τούντοστεν, προς τον ασφαλέστερο δρόμο απ' όπου θα μπορούσαν να περάσουν στα εδάφη της Σούρντα. Τον παρότρυνε να ψάξει στην Άμπερον για τον παλιό φίλο του Τόρνακ, τον Γκιέτβαλντ. Αυτός σαν αρχηγός καραβανιού, θα μπορούσε να τους οδηγήσει μέχρι το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, αν αναλάμβανε ακόμα αυτό το ταξίδι. Αλλιώς θα τον συμβούλευε, το πώς να βρει τον δρόμο. Για την περίπτωση που ο Γκιέτβαλντ είχε χαθεί ή ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν κατάφερνε να τον συναντήσει, ο Μέρταγκ σχεδίασε γι' αυτούς έναν πρόχειρο χάρτη επάνω στο χώμα κι ο Έραγκον μαζί με την Σαφίρα τον αποστήθισαν. Τον προέτρεψε επίσης να κρύβει την ύπαρξη της δράκαινας από όλους και να μην εμπιστεύεται κανέναν, παρά τον ίδιο τον Άτζιχαντ μονάχα.

Ανάμεσα από ένα άνοιγμα των πεύκων ο Μέρταγκ ανέβλεψε προς την ανατολή, στο σημείο που τα σύννεφα είχαν αρχίσει να ροδίζουν. Σε λίγο θα πρόβαλε από κει ο ήλιος. Υπήρχε ελάχιστος ακόμα χρόνος, μα θα προλάβαινε να γράψει μερικές αράδες για την Ναζουάντα. Ακούμπησε πάνω σε μια επίπεδη πέτρα το μικροσκοπικό δοχείο με το μελάνι και το δερμάτινο σημειωματάριο, χρησιμοποιώντας την επιφάνειά του για να στερεώσει το φύλλο του παπύρου. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να βρει τα λόγια που θα της έγραφε. Ήταν, εδώ και καιρό, χαραγμένα βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του.

 _…"Ναζουάντα, κόρη γλυκιά…"…_

Ο Έραγκον διακριτικά αποτραβήχτηκε συνομιλώντας μαζί με την Σαφίρα. Το γκρίζο άτι, ο Τόρνακ, κάρφωνε το πέταλο στη γη με αδημονία. Ο χρόνος τελείωνε…

Ο Μέρταγκ σφράγισε το γράμμα και το παρέδωσε μαζί με το σημειωματάριο στα χέρια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Φρόντισε οι πληροφορίες να παραδοθούν στον Άτζιχαντ άμεσα. Η γνώση για τους δίδυμους προδότες προέχει, καθώς είναι γι' αυτόν και για τους Βάρντεν ζήτημα ζωής και θανάτου. Παραλήπτης της επιστολής είναι η θυγατέρα του Άτζιχαντ, η Ναζουάντα. Μην την εμπιστευθείς σε κανέναν άλλο, παρά να την δώσεις μονάχα σ' αυτήν την ίδια."

Ο Έραγκον αποδέχτηκε το τετράδιο με ένα νεύμα, την δε επιστολή στριφογύρισε ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του εξετάζοντάς την. "Εσύ κι εκείνη… είσαστε…;"

Τα χείλη του Μέρταγκ σφίχτηκαν, το ατσάλινο βλέμμα άστραψε, το χέρι του ακούμπησε ασυναίσθητα στο στήθος, πάνω στο σημείο εκείνο που φορούσε κατάσαρκα το δωρισμένο φυλαχτό της. "Η Ναζουάντα είναι η πιο έντιμη και περήφανη κόρη που έχω γνωρίσει" παρατήρησε μονάχα, ενοχλημένος για την αδιακρισία του συντρόφου του.

Ο Έραγκον σιγούρεψε τις σημειώσεις μαζί με την επιστολή κρύβοντάς τα μέσα στο ρούχο του. "Μείνε ήσυχος, η Σαφίρα κι εγώ θα παραδώσουμε και τα δύο, όπως μας είπες." Η στιγμιαία ενόχληση του άλλου φάνηκε να του διαφεύγει.

Η στιγμή που θα χωρίζονταν είχε φτάσει και η συγκίνηση περίσσευε ανάμεσα στους δύο συντρόφους.

"Άσε να έρθω κι εγώ μαζί σου." Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης προσπάθησε μια τελευταία φορά, η φωνή του γεμάτη συναίσθημα. "Σίγουρα θα χρειαστείς την βοήθειά μου. Σε μια παράτολμη αποστολή όπως αυτή δύο είναι καλύτεροι από έναν. Επίσης, τα αυγά των δράκων είναι υπόθεση…"

Ο Μέρταγκ τον διέκοψε ανένδοτος. "Τρεις είναι οι λόγοι που δεν πρέπει να αποζητάς να μ' ακολουθήσεις. Ο πρώτος είναι να παραμείνεις ελεύθερος, να πολεμήσεις με τις δυνάμεις του καλού εναντίων του σκοταδισμού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αν σε σκλαβώσει η μαγεία του βασιλιά, τότε θα υποχρεωθείς να υπηρετείς μονάχα τα δικά του τα συμφέροντα. Ο δεύτερος λόγος, είναι να παραδώσεις στον Άτζιχαντ τις ζωτικές πληροφορίες που του στέλνω για τους προδότες και όχι μόνον. Καλοί άνθρωποι θυσιάστηκαν στην Ουρου'μπαίην για να αποκτηθούν αυτές οι γνώσεις." Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια γνωρίζοντας, ότι ο επόμενος λόγος που θα του έλεγε, θα ήταν ίσως γι' αυτόν κι ο κυριότερος. "Τρίτον, η ζωή της ξωτικιάς βρίσκεται πια στα δικά σου χέρια. Όσο αργείς να πας στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, τόσο εκείνη κινδυνεύει. Μείνε κρυμμένος στην ασφάλεια. Όταν περάσει μία ημέρα και μια νύχτα και δεν έχω επιστρέψει, αυτό μονάχα δύο πράγματα θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει. Ή είμαι νεκρός, είτε αιχμάλωτος. Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις πρέπει να φύγεις τάχιστα ακολουθώντας την πορεία που σου υπέδειξα."

.*.*.*.

 _"Μικρούλη…"_

 _"Το ξέρω Σαφίρα! Λιγάκι ακόμα…"_

 _"Ο χρόνος τελείωσε. Όσο παραμένουμε στο ίδιο σημείο, ο κίνδυνος για μας μεγαλώνει."_

 _"Δεν θα μείνουμε ακόμα για πολύ."_

 _"Ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ σου ζήτησε…"_

 _"Το ξέρω!"_ Όχι δεν είχε θυμώσει μαζί της που επέμενε. Η εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του είχε απόλυτο δίκιο σε ότι κι αν έλεγε. Όμως… _"Μονάχα για λίγες ακόμα ώρες."_

Η προηγούμενη ημέρα είχε κυλήσει ήσυχη και τα σκοτάδια της νύχτας είχαν προ πολλού σβηστεί μέσα στο φως. Το στρογγυλό-μάτι-που-καίει είχε υψωθεί μισό άνοιγμα φτερού στο βάθος του ορίζοντα, αλλά τα δέντρα γύρω τους κάλυπταν το μέρος όπου είχαν φωλιάσει κάτω από την σκιά τους. Η Σαφίρα δάγκωσε εκνευρισμένη μια ρίζα, που εξείχε από το χώμα ενοχλώντας το πλευρό της. Η τρομερή απόληξη της ουράς της μαστίγωσε το δέντρο δημιουργώντας στον κορμό του χαρακιές. Προτού ακόμα φέξει το πρώτο φως της αυγής είχε σηκωθεί πετώντας σε αρκετό ύψος, εποπτεύοντας το γύρω τοπίο. Κανένας δεν φαινόταν να έρχεται προς την μεριά τους, ούτε και ο δύο-πόδια-στρογγυλά-αυτιά σύντροφος του εκλεκτού της. Οι ώρες που είχε αυτός ζητήσει να τον περιμένουν είχαν παρέλθει, όμως ο καβαλάρης της εννοούσε πεισματικά να παραμένει στον ίδιο τόπο.

 _"Έραγκον! Ο Μέρταγκ δεν πρόκειται να έρθει!"_ Ήταν η τελευταία φορά που η δράκαινα παρέμενε στα λόγια. Αν και τώρα ο εκλεκτός της δεν πειθόταν, είχε σκοπό να τον αρπάξει μέσα στα πόδια της, να σηκωθούν ψηλά στον αέρα και να πετάξει κάπου μακριά, μέχρι να είναι και οι δυο τους ασφαλείς. Θα εγκατέλειπαν τα άλογα, τα πράγματά τους και την δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά, που με τόσον κόπο και θυσίες είχαν σώσει. _"Σκέψου μονάχα τι σε συμβούλεψε ο δύο-πόδια-σύντροφός σου. Σκέψου, πως σου εμπιστεύθηκε την αποστολή του και όλα όσα επείγει να μεταφέρεις στους επαναστάτες. Σκέψου και τι ο ίδιος θα έκανε, αν ήταν στην δική σου θέση."_ Μέσα στον νου της η δράκαινα τον ένιωσε αργά-αργά να μεταστρέφεται. Η καρδιά του πονούσε απογοήτευση γεμάτη, εκείνη όμως βιαζόταν να τον πάρει μακριά από τα επικίνδυνα εδάφη. Η Σαφίρα είχε ένα ακόμα δυνατό επιχείρημα. _"Σκέψου και την ζωή της ξωτικιάς. Εάν δεν φύγουμε αμέσως, όχι μονάχα κινδυνεύει, αλλά ίσως ακόμα να μην προλάβουμε να φύγουμε καθόλου, αν πέσουμε σε ενέδρα. Τα νεκρά σώματα των δύο-πόδια-φλόγα-στο-στήθος θα έχουν ήδη ανακαλυφθεί. Μπορεί μέχρι τώρα να υπήρξαμε τυχεροί, όμως η μοίρα γοργά αλλάζει."_

 _"Είναι επίσης και τ' αυγά των δράκων…"_

 _"Θα μας δοθούν άλλες ευκαιρίες."_

Ο Έραγκον έλεγξε ακόμα μία φορά τον ζωτικό παλμό της ξωτικιάς, για να τον βρει αδύναμο όπως πάντα. _"Έχεις δίκιο, Σαφίρα. Σε όλα όσα είπες, έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο."_

Η δράκαινα τον χάιδεψε στα μαλλιά με το μουσούδι της. _"Ο Μέρταγκ είναι ικανός και έξυπνος. Ξέρει καλά πώς να επιβιώνει. Μπορεί να μην κατάφερε να έρθει σ' ετούτη την συνάντησή μας, θα είναι όμως καλά."_

 _"Αυτός δεν είναι καλός λόγος, να περιμένουμε για λίγο ακόμα; Μόνη σου είπες το πρωί, ότι κανένας δεν φαίνεται τριγύρω. Το κρησφύγετό μας είναι ακόμα για μας σίγουρο."_

Η δράκαινα ένοιωσε την προηγούμενη μεταστροφή μέσα του, να παραλλάζει πάλι σε ελπίδα. Όχι, δεν θα επέτρεπε αυτό να γίνει. _"Υπάρχει πάντοτε ο κίνδυνος, αν ο Μέρταγκ έχει συλληφθεί, ν' αναγκαστεί να ομολογήσει. Δεν θέλουμε να γίνει η αιτία, να έρθουν προς τα εδώ για μας οι στρατιώτες, ούτε και πια μπορούμε να τον εμπιστευόμαστε δίχως να γνωρίζουμε τι έχει μεσολαβήσει. Είδες τα τραύματα επάνω στο κορμί της ξωτικιάς και έχεις καταλάβει, τι είναι ικανοί οι υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ να κάνουν. Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ να υποτάχτηκε."_

Ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε ενοχλημένος. _"Όχι, ο Μέρταγκ ποτέ δεν θα υποτασσόταν. Θα προτιμούσε να…"_

 _"Ακριβώς!"_ Η Σαφίρα ένοιωσε την καρδιά του εκλεκτού της να βουλιάζει μέσα στην θλίψη. _"Ακόμα κι έτσι, αν…"_ η δράκαινα έπαυσε για μερικές στιγμές προσπαθώντας να βρει έναν καλύτερο τρόπο, να περάσει στον εκλεκτό της την ιδέα για το μοιραίο. _"Ακόμα και αν τα μάτια του δεν βλέπουν πια το φως, τίποτε δεν μπορείς γι' αυτόν να κάνεις."_

Πήραν και οι δύο περίλυποι τον μακρύ δρόμο προς τον νοτιά, ακολουθώντας την πορεία που ο Μέρταγκ είχε υποδείξει. Μέσα στις σκέψεις και τα βάθη της καρδιάς πενθούσαν. Πενθούσαν για τον πιστό σύντροφο, που γνώρισαν για λίγο και πια είχαν χάσει. Πενθούσαν για την μοίρα εκείνου που, ακόμα και αν ανάσαινε κάπου κάτω απ' τον ήλιο, δεν θα μπορούσαν ποτέ να είναι σίγουροι, αν ήταν πια ο ίδιος.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** * Μά'μορ = Ξεκλείδωσε

Στα βιβλία ο Έραγκον χρησιμοποιεί μαγεία για να γιατρέψει την πληγή του Μπρομ και τα τραύματα της Άρυα. Στον ίδιο του τον εαυτό όμως το αποφεύγει, μάλιστα – αν θυμάμαι καλά – ούτε που περνά από το μυαλό του. Προτιμά να μένει πονεμένος με τα σπασμένα του πλευρά και τους μώλωπες από την κλωτσιά του Ρά'ζακ, αφήνοντας την γιατρειά στον χρόνο που ακολουθεί κατά την πορεία του προς το Γκίλ'ιντ. Ίσως να μην κατάφερνε να ενώσει τα οστά του – που αμφιβάλω – το να μην προσπαθήσει όμως καθόλου, μου φαίνεται κουτό εκ μέρους του (και εκ μέρους του συγγραφέα του βιβλίου). Πιθανών να αντιτάξει κάποιος, ότι ο Έραγκον είναι ακόμα άπειρος σε ζητήματα γιατρειάς. Σ' αυτή την ιστορία τον τοποθετώ να προσπαθεί μεν, να μην επιτυγχάνει θαύματα δε. Αν και θα μου άρεσε να περιγράψω μία από τις περίφημες ξιφομαχίες του με τον Μέρταγκ, προτίμησα μία ενδιάμεση κατάσταση αποθεραπείας, που του επιτρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσει το τόξο, αλλά ακόμα του στερεί την μοναδική του δεξιοτεχνία στο σπαθί.

Όσο για τον Μέρταγκ, εκείνο που μπορώ να πω είναι, ότι άμα γεννηθεί κανείς φιλόδοξος, μεγάλοι είναι και οι πειρασμοί να επιλέγει χωρίς σύνεση και να ρίχνεται σε απερίσκεπτους κινδύνους. Σ' αυτήν την περίσταση το φυλαχτό της Ναζουάντα δεν τον βοήθησε και τόσο. Είναι βέβαια και το κόκκινο αυγό, που τον καλεί…

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	15. Βρίσκοντας το πενταπόσταγμα της ζωής

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils** , που μου έχει λείψει υπέρμετρα.

* * *

 **Βρίσκοντας το πενταπόσταγμα της ζωής**

 _Η παντελής μοναξιά που βίωνε τώρα, τον έκανε να θυμάται καταστάσεις του παρελθόντος, που μπερδεύονταν μεταξύ τους…_

 _…Θυμόταν την ορφάνια, που βίωσε σαν μικρό παιδί… την μοναξιά του… τον φόβο για το μέλλον… ακόμα και, πολλές φορές, τον τρόμο…_

 _…Θυμόταν το απομονωμένο κάστρο… χτισμένο από πέτρα του βουνού σκουρόχρωμη… αρχαίο φυλάκιο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων… κι αυτός μονάχος ανάμεσα σε ξένους… αποστερημένος από συντροφιά και οικογένεια…_

 _…Δεν θα μπορούσε να ξεχάσει την κλαγγή των όπλων, που αντηχούσε διαρκώς στα αυτιά του… η δική του μοναδική δεξιότητα στο σπαθί ήταν που θα τον ξεχώριζε απ' όλους τους υπόλοιπους…_

 _…Χρόνους αργότερα, θυμόταν, την συνάντηση με την γυναίκα στην Άμπερον… συνάντηση, που είχε για πάντα αλλάξει το μέλλον και την ζωή του…_

 _…Η ώρα του όμως κόντευε ξανά… Ο χρόνος που θα επέστρεφε στον κόσμο σίμωνε…_

 _…Έτσι είχε πει εκείνη… κι αυτός την εμπιστεύθηκε… Εκείνη! ...όπου ταξίδευε ακολουθώντας πάντοτε τις αλλαγές των καιρών…_

 _…Ο κόσμος σύντομα επρόκειτο να αλλάξει!_

.*.*.*.

Τελείως άγρυπνος και δίχως ξεκούραση ο Έραγκον είχε διανύσει τόπους χαμένους ανάμεσα στις ερημιές. Είχε διασχίσει δύσβατες λόχμες, όπου η πυκνή βλάστηση δυσκόλευε την πορεία των αλόγων. Κατά τη νύχτα κίτρινα μάτια τον παρακολουθούσαν ακίνητα ανάμεσα από τους θάμνους, ενώ στο φως της μέρας τα μικρότερα αγρίμια, που φώλιαζαν εκεί, τινάζονταν τρομαγμένα με την αιφνίδια παρουσία του. Είχε ακολουθήσει τις βραχώδεις εκτάσεις του νότου, όπου τα πέταλα των αλόγων κροτούσαν επάνω σε διάσπαρτα κομμάτια πέτρας, σπασμένα και τριμμένα, λες, από το γιγάντιο σφυρί ενός αρχαίου θεού. Η γη γύρω του έδειχνε χέρσα κι άγονη, ερημωμένη σαν να μην είχε κατοικηθεί από ανθρώπους ποτέ πιο πριν.

Καμία καταδίωξη από άντρες της αυτοκρατορίας δεν είχε διακόψει την πορεία τους μέχρι στιγμής. Ούτε ο Έραγκον αντιλήφθηκε κάτι, ούτε και η Σαφίρα, που πετούσε ψηλά από πάνω του, είχε ειδοποιήσει για κάποιον επερχόμενο κίνδυνο. Περιορίζοντας στο απαραίτητο ελάχιστο τις ώρες της ανάπαυσης από το πέταγμά της, η δράκαινα είχε συντρέξει τον εκλεκτό της, πάντοτε συνδεδεμένη νοητικά μαζί του. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της βιαζόταν να απομακρυνθεί όσο ταχύτερα γινόταν από την πρωτεύουσα κι εκείνη μαζί του συμφωνούσε. Όχι βέβαια για τον λόγο που έκαιγε την δική του την καρδιά – να φτάσει μια ώρα αρχύτερα στην Σούρντα και στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ για την σωτηρία της ξωτικιάς – όσο για το να βρεθούν και οι δύο μακριά από τα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας, αναζητώντας μεγαλύτερη ασφάλεια.

Ο Έραγκον μετέφερε το αναίσθητο σώμα της γυναίκας στερεωμένο επάνω στο καστανόχρωμο άλογό του. Ο Κάντοκ είτε βάδιζε, είτε τρόχαζε υπάκουα δίπλα του, ενώ ο ίδιος τον οδηγούσε κρατώντας τον χαλινό του, ιππεύοντας πάντα τον Σνοουφάιρ. Από την τελευταία φορά που με επιτυχία επικοινώνησαν με την ξωτικιά, δεν είχε δοκιμάσει ξανά να έρθει σε κάποια επαφή μαζί της. Η δράκαινα είχε προτείνει, να δέσουν το αναίσθητο σώμα στην δική της σέλα, για να απαλλαγεί ο καβαλάρης της από τον πρόσθετο μπελά. Ίσως ακόμα και τον πιθανό κίνδυνο που θα διέτρεχε από κάποια απρόσμενη συνάντησή του με στρατιώτες. Ο ίδιος θα μπορούσε να περάσει ανεμπόδιστος τον όποιον έλεγχο, όχι όμως και η γυναίκα. Το χαλαρό κορμί της πλαγιασμένο επάνω στη σέλα ήταν έτσι κι αλλιώς αιτία καχυποψίας, πόσο μάλλον αν κάποιοι ανακάλυπταν ότι επρόκειτο για ξωτικιά. Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε θετικός με την πρόταση της Σαφίρα. Μη θέλοντας όμως να κουράσει με το επιπρόσθετο βάρος τα φτερά της, είχε δηλώσει ότι μπορούσαν αργότερα να στερεώσουν την ξωτικιά στη σέλα της, όταν θα αντιλαμβάνονταν κίνδυνο κάπου κοντά τους. Ο τόπος που ταξίδευαν φαινόταν έρημος, η παρουσία τους περνούσε απαρατήρητη και προείχε το να απομακρυνθούν από την πόλη το ταχύτερο. Στην κατοπινή πορεία τους θα συναντούσαν σίγουρα ανθρώπινους οικισμούς και τότε η Σαφίρα θα βοηθούσε.

Η δράκαινα είχε αποδεχτεί τους ισχυρισμούς του και είχε πετάξει ψηλά, σε αρκετή απόσταση μπροστά τους, ελέγχοντας από αυτά τα ύψη την πορεία τους. Με την ανοιχτή διανοητική τους σύνδεση, η Σαφίρα αντιλαμβανόταν καθαρά την ανάγκη του Έραγκον, να έχει την ξωτικιά κάπου κοντά του. Όχι μονάχα για να ελέγχει τις ζωτικές της λειτουργίες, αλλά και για να βρίσκεται μαζί της. Ο εκλεκτός της ήταν ανίκανος να κρύψει από την ίδια, ότι του άρεσε να κοιτά το χλωμό πρόσωπο της γυναίκας. Για κάποιον λόγο, που ούτε ο ίδιος θα μπορούσε να εξηγήσει στον εαυτό του, του ήταν ευχάριστο να παρατηρεί τις βαριές σκιές που σχηματίζονταν επάνω στα κλειστά της ματόφυλλα. Τον ικανοποιούσε να ανασαίνει την μυρωδιά από βρεγμένο χώμα και ανθισμένο πεύκο, που απέπνεε το κορμί της και τα μαύρα, λυτά της μαλλιά, που χύνονταν σαν μεταξένιοι καταρράκτες στους ώμους της. Η δράκαινα αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει το γιατί ένα τόσο λεπτεπίλεπτο πλάσμα, κάποια δίχως τις δικές της λαμπερές φολίδες, χωρίς τα αστραποβόλα κέρατα και τα τρομερά, γαμψά της νύχια, μπορούσε να τραβήξει την προσοχή του εκλεκτού της. Πετούσε όμως ελέγχοντας ευσυνείδητα από απόσταση το κάθε τι που θα μπορούσε να αποτελέσει γι' αυτόν κίνδυνο. Όταν κουραζόταν προσγειωνόταν κουρνιάζοντας πάνω στη γη, αναμένοντας τον εκλεκτό της.

Μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα ταξίδεψαν για μέρες και νύχτες κάνοντας στάσεις ελάχιστες, εκείνη για να ξεκουράζει τα φτερά της κι αυτός τα άλογά του.

Ο Έραγκον πενθούσε. Η καρδιά και το μυαλό του ήσαν γεμάτα μαύρες σκέψεις, που ταίριαζαν απόλυτα με την ερημία που ξεδιπλωνόταν γύρω του. Θεωρώντας νεκρό τον σύντροφό του, είτε αιχμάλωτο – που σήμαινε, ότι σύντομα θα ήταν νεκρός – ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ακολουθούσε την πορεία, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε υποδείξει. Ιππεύοντας τον Σνοουφάιρ και οδηγώντας πλάι του τον Κάντοκ, απ' ότι υπολόγιζε, θα έπρεπε τώρα πια να έχουν προσπεράσει το Χελγκράιντ από απόσταση τόσο μεγάλη, που ούτε καν ξεχώριζαν οι ομιχλώδεις κορυφές του στο βάθος του ορίζοντα. Οι ώρες μιας παγωμένης νύχτας είχαν παρέλθει, το φως της αυγής όμως, που με λαχτάρα πρόσμενε, δεν έλεγε να φέξει. Οι σκοτεινές ώρες είχαν κυλήσει δύσκολα επάνω στην σέλα, παρ' όλα αυτά ο Έραγκον είχε αρνηθεί στην παραίνεση της δράκαινας να σταματήσουν. Τώρα ανάμενε τον ήλιο να προβάλει, για να φωτίσει λίγο τον κόσμο γύρω του, να τον ζεστάνει. Γοργά απογοητεύτηκε. Από τα αξημέρωτα σκοτάδια μολυβένια σύννεφα είχαν αρχίσει να συγκεντρώνονται πάνω από την απέραντη, κατάξερη πεδιάδα που διέσχιζε. Δίχως ν' αφήσουν να φανεί ίχνος από το φως της μέρας, είχαν καλύψει ολάκερο τον θόλο του ουρανού απ' άκρη σ' άκρη. Αν κάπου υπήρχε ο ήλιος, τότε αυτός είχε κρυφτεί για τα καλά πίσω από μια σωρεία γκριζόμαυρων, πυκνών στρωμάτων δίχως μορφή και σχήμα. Σκοτεινό και τρομακτικό στη θέα το μελανόχρωμο κάλυμμα του ουρανού δεν είχε επιτρέψει ούτε καν ελάχιστες σταγόνες χρυσαφένιου φωτός να διαχέονται στην περίμετρο. Ούτε ένα μικρό, φωτεινό ξέφτι δεν πρόκαμε να προβάλει ανάμεσα από την μαυρίλα.

Η βαριά, θαμπόγκριζη ατμόσφαιρα αντανακλούσε τον ψυχισμό του Έραγκον στον έξω κόσμο. Η καρδιά του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν γεμάτη συναισθήματα απώλειας και τον νου του καταδυνάστευαν ιδέες για την κακιά του τύχη. Κατά το τελευταίο διάστημα είχε απολέσει αγαπημένους συγγενείς και φίλους έχοντας χάσει τα πάντα. Η αρχή είχε γίνει με τον βασανισμό και φόνο του θείου Γκάρροου από τους Ρά'ζακ και την καταστροφή απ' αυτούς του σπιτιού της φάρμας τους στο Κάρβαχωλ. Μετά είχε αναγκαστεί να εγκαταλείψει τον Ρόραν, που μαζί είχαν μεγαλώσει σαν αδέλφια. Ο Έραγκον το είχε σκάσει προτού ακόμα κηδευτεί ο θείος του, κάτι που ο Ρόραν σίγουρα δεν θα του συγχωρούσε τόσο εύκολα. Ούτε κι ο ίδιος θα συχώραγε ποτέ τον εαυτό του, παρά την μεγάλη ανάγκη που τον πίεζε. Κατόπιν είχε ακολουθήσει η σειρά του Μπρομ. Ο γερο-παραμυθάς, ο φίλος του, ο στερνός απ' τους ελεύθερους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ο δάσκαλός του, είχε κι αυτός χαθεί θυσιάζοντας τον εαυτό του για να σωθεί ο ίδιος. Και τώρα ο Μέρταγκ… Στην προσπάθειά του να ελευθερώσει τα αυγά των δράκων δεν τα είχε καταφέρει, ώστε να επιστρέψει. Όπως έδειχναν τα πράγματα, όλοι όσοι έρχονταν κοντά του, με όσους είχε την παραμικρή επαφή, ήσαν καταδικασμένοι με κάποιον τρόπο.

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε ψηλά περιμένοντας στάλες βροχής να πέσουν στο πρόσωπό του. Στο βάθος του ορίζοντα το απότομο χτύπημα της αστραπής έσχισε τον ουράνιο θόλο στα δύο, ο ήχος της βροντής ακολούθησε αμέσως μετά. Με τόσα μολυβένια σύννεφα από πάνω του, θα περίμενε κανείς να έχει ήδη ξεσπάσει καταιγίδα. Η σκοτεινιά του κόσμου όμως ίσως να οφειλόταν σ' αιτία άλλη. Απ' ότι έδειχνε, παρά τις συχνές πτώσεις των κεραυνών, είχε καιρό πολύ να βρέξει επάνω στην πεδιάδα. Το χώμα θα παρέμενε για πολύ ακόμα κατάξερο.

Με την άκρη του μυαλού και τις μουδιασμένες του αισθήσεις αντελήφθη την Σαφίρα να εφορμά κάθετα προς τα κάτω. Η δράκαινα είχε εδώ και ώρα προσπαθήσει να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του παρασύροντάς τον έξω από αυτή την μελαγχολική διάθεση. Γυρνούσε τώρα βιαστικά πίσω στη γη, κάτι που ανάγκασε τον Έραγκον να εγκαταλείψει στιγμιαία τις προηγούμενες, δυσάρεστες σκέψεις. Η καρδιά του γέμισε αγωνία και ταραχή. _"Συμβαίνει κάτι, Σαφίρα;"_ Καμία από τις προηγούμενες ημέρες η σύντροφός του δεν είχε συμπεριφερθεί με τέτοιον τρόπο. Μέσα από την ένωσή τους, ο Έραγκον ένιωσε το βάρος της οργής της.

 _"Αρκεί!"_ Η Σαφίρα γυρνούσε θυμωμένη. _"Για τα εγκλήματα των Ρά'ζακ δεν φταίει καμία δική σου κακή τύχη. Ούτε και είσαι εσύ υπεύθυνος για τη ριψοκίνδυνη απόφαση του Μέρταγκ, να επιστρέψει στην Ουρου'μπαίην!"_ Με έναν γδούπο που έκανε την γη να τρέμει, η Σαφίρα προσγειώθηκε μπροστά του σε μικρή απόσταση από τα άλογα, κάνοντας τον Σνοουφάιρ να σηκωθεί στα πίσω πόδια χλιμιντρίζοντας. Ο Κάντοκ τίναξε με φόρα το καπίστρι προσπαθώντας να ελευθερωθεί.

 _"Σαφίρα! Τα άλογα… η ξωτικιά…"_ Ο Έραγκον συγκράτησε την ορμή του Σνοουφάιρ με δυσκολία χαϊδεύοντας το πλάι του λαιμού του, καθησυχάζοντάς τον με γλυκόλογα στο αυτί του. Στιγμή δεν είχε περάσει από το μυαλό του, ότι η δική του κακή διάθεση μοιραία επηρέαζε και την σύντροφο της ψυχής του.

Η δράκαινα πλησίασε αργά με βαριά βήματα. Τα γαμψά της νύχια ξεκοίλιαζαν την ξεραμένη γη, μικρά κομμάτια πέτρας πετάγονταν ολόγυρά της και κουρνιαχτός ανασηκώθηκε βαραίνοντας πιότερο την ήδη ηλεκτρισμένη ατμόσφαιρα. _"Ο Μπρομ θυσίασε την ζωή του για να σε σώσει."_ Το σχιστό, ζαφειρένιο μάτι της με το διπλό βλέφαρο ανοιγόκλεισε απότομα, για να καρφωθεί κατόπιν ίσια επάνω του. _"Μην φέρνεις προσβολή στην μνήμη του κάνοντας παρόμοιες σκέψεις. Όσο για τον Μέρταγκ, ο ίδιος διαβεβαίωνε, ότι υπάρχει τρόπος διαφυγής του από την πρωτεύουσα. Να μην προκαλείς την τύχη του πενθώντας τον, χωρίς να γνωρίζεις τίποτε από ότι του συνέβη."_

 _"Ήταν δικό μας χρέος, Σαφίρα, το να φροντίσουμε να ελευθερωθούν τα αυγά. Όχι του Μέρταγκ. Οφείλαμε να τον έχουμε συντρέξει."_

Η δράκαινα τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό της και, προς δυσφορία των αλόγων, πλησίασε τη μουσούδα της κοντά του. Τα ρουθούνια της ανοιγόκλεισαν μυρίζοντάς τον, το ζεστό της χνώτο ανακάτεψε τα ήδη αναστατωμένα μαλλιά του. _"Σύνεση, μικρούλη! Όπως σου έχω ξαναπεί, θα υπάρξουν πολύ καλύτερες ευκαιρίες. Όταν θα είμαστε και οι δύο δυνατότεροι, εσύ κι εγώ θα ταξιδέψουμε και πάλι στην Ουρου'μπαίην, όχι κρυμμένοι την φορά αυτή. Θα έχουμε δυο λογάκια να συζητήσουμε με τον σφετεριστή, τον αυγοσπάστη και τον κλεμμένο, μαύρο δράκο του. Τώρα εκείνο που προέχει είναι να απομακρυνθούμε όσο γίνεται πιο γρήγορα από τα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας. Θα σώσουμε την ζωή της ξωτικιάς, αφού την θεωρείς τόσο σημαντική για σένα. Θα τιμήσουμε και την συνεισφορά του Μέρταγκ, με το να μεταδώσουμε τις πληροφορίες που μας εμπιστεύτηκε στους επαναστάτες."_

 _"Σωστά είναι όλα όσα ισχυρίζεσαι, Σαφίρα, όμως…"_

 _"Σαν άνθρωπος των Βάρντεν, ο Μέρταγκ έπραξε σωστά να μείνει πιστός στην αποστολή που του είχαν αναθέσει. Αυτό τον τιμά διπλά και τρίδιπλα, σαν φίλο, σαν σύντροφό μας και σαν επαναστάτη. Οι αμφιβολίες σου τον μειώνουν."_

Ο Έραγκον αναγκάστηκε να παραδεχτεί, ότι η δράκαινα σωστά μιλούσε. Παρά τα ενθαρρυντικά της λόγια όμως και την συναισθηματική εγγύτητά τους, η καρδιά του παρέμενε βαριά. Όταν θα γίνονταν και οι δύο πιο δυνατοί, κάπου στο μέλλον, θα φρόντιζε να επιστρέψει στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Θα απελευθέρωναν τα αυγά, θα αναζητούσε να μάθει και για την τύχη του Μέρταγκ. Πώς όμως θα κατάφερνε να γίνει δυνατότερος, όταν οι γνώσεις του ήταν τόσο λίγες; Ο Μπρομ, ο δάσκαλός του, είχε χαθεί. Αν είχε ο γέροντας επιζήσει, θα φρόντιζε να τον διδάξει περισσότερα. Τώρα; Ποιος έμενε να τον διδάξει;

Η Σαφίρα απαίτησε από τον καβαλάρη της να αφιππεύσει κι εκείνος εξουθενωμένος ανταποκρίθηκε. Κατέβασε και το σώμα της ξωτικιάς και πεδίκλωσε τα άλογα. Η δράκαινα κουλουριάστηκε τριγύρω του παρηγορώντας τον με την παρουσία και συντροφιά της. Είχαν ταξιδέψει ασταμάτητα σχεδόν για τρεις ημέρες από την ώρα που εγκατέλειψαν το δάσος νότια της Ουρου'μπαίην. Ο καβαλάρης της χρειαζόταν ύπνο και ξεκούραση. Όσο κι αν λαχταρούσε να φτάσει μια ώρα αρχύτερα στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, όσο και αν επιθυμούσε την σωτηρία της ξωτικιάς, δεν έπρεπε να υπερβάλει στην φρενήρη του πορεία. Είχε να φάει περισσότερο από μια μέρα και το νερό του τελείωνε κι αυτό. Ας πλάγιαζε να κοιμηθεί λίγο τουλάχιστον, ν' αφήσει να ξεκουραστούν και τα άλογά του. Η ίδια αρνιόταν να πετάξει περισσότερο.

Θέλοντας και μη ο Έραγκον συναίνεσε. Βόλεψε πρώτα το κορμί της ξωτικιάς πάνω σε μία κουβέρτα που άπλωσε στο χέρσο χώμα, αφού πρώτα απομάκρυνε όσες μικρές και μεγαλύτερες πέτρες μπορούσε. Την σκέπασε, άπλωσε το χέρι τολμώντας να χαϊδέψει απαλά τα εβένινα μαλλιά της, ανάσανε αχόρταγα το άρωμά της, κατόπιν έγειρε κι ο ίδιος πλάι της. Η Σαφίρα κουλουριάστηκε τριγύρω τους ακουμπώντας το μουσούδι της στη γη ανάμεσό τους, σκεπάζοντάς τους με το ανοιγμένο της φτερό. Η μέρα γύρω του σκοτείνιασε περισσότερο και ο Έραγκον κλείστηκε στα βάθη του μυαλού του, εκεί που η αγαπημένη του νου και της καρδιάς του στάλαζε γι' αυτόν μικρά ρυάκια ελπίδας.

.*.*.*.

Ο Έραγκον κοιμήθηκε αρκετές ώρες εξαντλημένος από το ταξίδι και νανουρισμένος από τον βόμβο της ανάσας της Σαφίρα. Αν ο ήλιος είχε φανεί την μέρα εκείνη, θα μπορούσε να ισχυριστεί ότι ξύπνησε κατά το σούρουπο. Ξετρυπώνοντας κάτω από το φτερό της Σαφίρα διαπίστωσε ότι γύρω του θαμπόφεγγε ακόμα λίγο φως, που του επέτρεψε να σελώσει και πάλι τα άλογα, να στερεώσει πάνω στον Κάντοκ το σώμα της ξωτικιάς και να ξαναρχίσει την πορεία του.

 _"Φοβάμαι μήπως χαθούμε, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου. Προς ποια κατεύθυνση είναι ο νοτιάς;"_ Χωρίς ήλιο να τον οδηγεί, ο Έραγκον αισθάνθηκε αποπροσανατολισμένος.

Η Σαφίρα έδωσε ώθηση στα πίσω της πόδια και τινάχτηκε στον αέρα ξεδιπλώνοντας τα φτερά της. _"Μην ανησυχείς γι' αυτό, μικρούλη. Οι ογκόλιθοι στο βάθος του ορίζοντα ορίζουν την κατεύθυνση που ακολουθούμε."_ Είχε προσέξει το ίδιο πρωινό τους πέτρινους όγκους που πρόβαλαν σαν μοναχικές, γιγάντιες φιγούρες πάνω στην πεδιάδα. Τώρα, ένα γύρω απ' αυτούς κοντά στα ριζά τους, διέκρινε συγκεντρωμένα μικρά φώτα, που έμοιαζαν σαν σύνολο από άστρα καθώς τρεμόσβηναν στην καταχνιά της νύχτας που γοργά ερχόταν. _"Θα είναι κάποιος οικισμός, μάλλον"_ μοιράστηκε την εικόνα με τον καβαλάρη της. _"Ή ίσως στρατοκόποι, μπορεί και στρατιώτες, που έχουν στρατοπεδεύσει"_ προειδοποίησε ανήσυχη.

 _"Μην σε απασχολεί αυτό, γλυκιά μου. Δεν πρόκειται να έχουμε πλησιάσει μέχρι εκεί ως το ξημέρωμα."_ Ο Έραγκον παρότρυνε τον Σνοουφάιρ και το άλογο ανταποκρίθηκε με έναν ζωηρό τροχασμό. Τα πέταλά του κροτάλισαν τινάζοντας χώμα και μικρά κομματάκια πέτρας. Ο Κάντοκ ακολούθησε, με το σώμα της ξωτικιάς να τινάζεται χαλαρά δεμένο επάνω στην σέλα.

Ταξίδεψαν για αρκετές ώρες ακόμα και αργά την νύχτα στάθηκαν και πάλι. Τα φώτα στο ορίζοντα είχαν πια σβηστεί και η Σαφίρα, με το οξύ της μάτι διέκρινε ανθρώπινα κτίσματα σκορπισμένα στα ριζά και στις πλαγιές των βράχων. Επρόκειτο για οικισμούς και ήσαν δύο, σε κοντινή απόσταση ο ένας από τον άλλο. Η δράκαινα προειδοποίησε, ότι δεν θα ήταν συνετό να πλησιάσουν περισσότερο μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Καλύτερα θα ήταν να ξεκουράζονταν και πάλι, να περιμένουν το πρώτο φως προτού αποφασίσουν. Έτσι και έκαναν.

Το ερχόμενο πρωί έπειτα από μία ολιγόϋπνη νύχτα, που το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της το είχε περάσει εξετάζοντας με προσοχή το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας κι αγρικώντας την ανάσα της, ο Έραγκον στερέωσε την ξωτικιά πάνω στην σέλα της Σαφίρα. Την ώρα που έσφιγγε τους δερμάτινους ιμάντες και έδενε τους κόμπους, ένιωθε τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του μουδιασμένες. Την νύχτα είχε αποφύγει να ανάψει μια φωτιά από τον φόβο της εγγύτητας άλλων ανθρώπων. Παρά το ότι μοιράστηκαν την θερμότητα που εξέπεμπε το σώμα της δράκαινας, ένιωθε τώρα ολόκληρο το κορμί του παγωμένο.

 _"Να προσέχεις μικρούλη."_ Η Σαφίρα έτριψε τον ώμο του τρυφερά με το μουσούδι της, πριν να πετάξει ψηλά μεταφέροντας και την πληγωμένη ξωτικιά μαζί της.

 _"Θα προσέχω, αγαπημένη μου Σαφίρα."_ Ο Έραγκον μετέφερε όλα τα υπάρχοντά του στον Κάντοκ θέλοντας να ξεκουράσει τον Σνοουφάιρ. Ήπιε με οικονομία μερικές γουλιές νερό και με μεγάλη του ανησυχία διαπίστωσε, ότι ελάχιστο ακόμα απόμενε στο φλασκί του. Το γιδοτόμαρο, μέσα στο οποίο μετέφερε την μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα, ήταν ήδη από την προηγούμενη άδειο. Όλες οι προμήθειες σε τρόφιμα είχαν τελειώσει και η προσπάθειά του να αναζητήσει λίγη υγρασία, που ίσως κατακαθόταν μέσα στις πέτρινες λακκούβες, είχε αποδειχτεί τελείως μάταιη. Παρά την παγωνιά της νύχτας, ο κόσμος ήταν κατάξερος τριγύρω του. Ίσως θα χρειαζόταν να πλησιάσει τους οικισμούς των ανθρώπων αναζητώντας ν' ανανεώσει τις προμήθειές του. Ο Έραγκον αναθάρρησε. Ο Μπρομ είχε κάποια νομίσματα μικρής αξίας φυλαγμένα και ο Μέρταγκ του είχε γενναιόδωρα αφήσει, όσα είχαν απομείνει στο πουγκί του· κι αυτά δεν ήσαν λίγα.

Τα ίδια πυκνά σύννεφα με την προηγούμενη σκέπαζαν πάνω του τον θόλο του ουρανού. Παρόμοια μολυβένιο φως ξεχυνόταν στην ατμόσφαιρα. Σαν γιγάντια μπαλώματα στην χέρσα γη, είδε στο βάθος το φαιόμαυρο χρώμα από ακαλλιέργητα χωράφια. Διέκρινε και κάποιον μοναχικό αγρότη της περιοχής, να μεταφέρει στις πλάτες του δεμάτια από ξύλα. Τα σπίτια ξεχώριζαν από τον σκουρόχρωμο γρανίτη, που γύρω του ήσαν χτισμένα, με τους ασβεστωμένους τοίχους και τις οροφές φτιαγμένες από άχυρο. Πυκνές τολύπες μαύρου καπνού υψώνονταν από κάποιες καμινάδες, σημάδι ότι η χειμωνιάτικη ημέρα είχε αρχίσει για τους αγρότες. Ένας αμαξιτός δρόμος χάραζε στην μέση τα χωράφια οδηγώντας προς τους οικισμούς. Κάποιο κάρο που έσερναν ζεμένα βόδια κινούταν ήδη αργά απ' το χωριό προς τον βορρά.

 _"Κίνδυνος!"_ προειδοποίησε η Σαφίρα. _"Στρατιώτες!"_

 _"Χρειάζομαι προμήθειες, Σαφίρα."_ Ήταν ο κύριος λόγος, που ο Έραγκον είχε στερεώσει την ξωτικιά επάνω στην δική της σέλα. Από το ύψος που πετούσε, η δράκαινα είχε άπλετη θέα σε ολάκερη την πεδιάδα, ενώ από το έδαφος δύσκολα θα μπορούσε κάποιος να την διακρίνει. Ακόμα και αν οι αγρότες προβληματίζονταν για την απρόσμενη παρουσία του, ακόμα κι αν οι στρατιώτες αποφάσιζαν να τον ελέγξουν απορημένοι, μιας και δεν βάδιζε πάνω στον δρόμο, αλλά είχε προτιμήσει τις ερημιές, μονάχος του θα μπορούσε να βρει μια δικαιολογία. Η παρουσία της ξωτικιάς όμως, σίγουρα θα του δημιουργούσε μπελάδες.

 _"Είναι μεγάλη η ομάδα, πεζοί και καβαλάρηδες. Απομακρύνσου!"_

Τόσο έντονη που ήταν η επιταγή της, τον επηρέασε. Για ν' αποφύγει τις κατοικημένες περιοχές, έστρεψε το άλογο για μια φορά ακόμα προς τους άγριους ερημότοπους. Ας ήταν, κάπου πιο κάτω θα εύρισκε εφόδια, να συνεχίσει τον δρόμο του. Μπορεί ο ίδιος να μην είχε ακόμα διακρίνει τους στρατιώτες, η Σαφίρα του όμως είχε δίκιο. Προείχε η ασφάλεια της πορείας τους. Οι οικισμοί χάνονταν στο βάθος πίσω τους, όμως ο αμαξιτός δρόμος συνέχιζε προτού η ευθεία του σβηστεί απ' το μάτι στην απόσταση. Πιο κάτω διέκρινε και άλλους οικισμούς, κι άλλους ανθρώπους. Μπορεί να ήταν μοναχικοί διαβάτες ή έμποροι, οι ίδιοι ή ίσως άλλοι έφιπποι στρατιώτες, που κάλπαζαν κινούμενοι απ' τον βορρά στον νότο. Ξανά δεν διακινδύνευσε να πλησιάσει.

Η δράκαινα αναγνώριζε την χαμένη ευκαιρία του καβαλάρη της, να προμηθευτεί τα αναγκαία που χρειαζόταν. Η πείνα που θέριζε το στομάχι του δεν ήταν δυνατόν να περάσει απαρατήρητη και από τις δικές της τις αισθήσεις. Η παρουσία και άλλων ομάδων στρατιωτών δεν του άφησε κανένα περιθώριο, να πλησιάσει κάποιον από τους οικισμούς που διακρίνονταν σε απόσταση. Ο Έραγκον όμως την διαβεβαίωσε ότι είναι καλά, ότι αντέχει. Η αποφασιστικότητα μέσα του ατσάλωνε και την δική της θέληση. Πάνω απ' όλα έπρεπε να συνεχίζουν προχωρώντας σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό τους. Το σμίξιμο με τους επαναστάτες και η σωτηρία της ξωτικιάς προηγούνταν. Σίγουρα θα βρισκόταν κάποια ευκαιρία ανεφοδιασμού παρακάτω.

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε ανατολικότερα, οδηγώντας τα άλογα σ' ένα τοπίο που θύμιζε περισσότερο την έρημη στέπα του βορρά, που είχαν διασχίσει μαζί με τον Μπρομ, αφού είχαν αφήσει πίσω τους την κοιλάδα Πάλανκαρ. Μαζί με το αίσθημα της πείνας, άρχισε λίγο-λίγο να τον βασανίζει και η δίψα. Η πεδιάδα συνέχιζε να είναι το ίδιο κατάξερη όπως και πριν. Το χώμα, που ξεσήκωναν περνώντας τα πέταλα των αλόγων, του έπνιγε την ανάσα. Ο Έραγκον δεν απέφυγε να συγκρίνει το περιβάλλον με τον εαυτό του. Η περιοχή αυτή χρειαζόταν τόσο πολύ το νερό, όσο και ο ίδιος. Οι κοίτες από το πλήθος μικρά ρυάκια που κάποτε την διέσχιζαν ήταν θεόξερες και η λάσπη του πυθμένα είχε σκάσει με ακανόνιστες γραμμές σε χοντρά, πετρωμένα κομμάτια.

Η δράκαινα καταλάβαινε πολύ καθαρά τις ανάγκες του εκλεκτού της, παρά την προσπάθειά του να αποκρύψει την δίψα και την πείνα του. _"Μπορούμε να σταματήσουμε, μικρούλη. Να ξεφορτώσουμε από την σέλα μου το ξωτικό και να παραμείνεις εσύ μαζί της. Αν δεν κινείσαι, οι ανάγκες σου για τροφή και νερό θα είναι μικρότερες. Εγώ μπορώ να πετάξω σε μεγάλη απόσταση, να βρω κυνήγι και να στο φέρω."_

 _"Όχι, Σαφίρα. Η κάθε καθυστέρηση μπορεί να αποβεί μοιραία για την γυναίκα."_ Καθώς οι ώρες περνούσαν και ο δρόμος τους οδηγούσε νοτιότερα, ο αέρας γύρω του άρχιζε σταδιακά ν' αλλάζει. Όλη του την ζωή ως τώρα την είχε περάσει δουλεύοντας το χώμα στην φάρμα του Κάρβαχωλ. Οι αλλαγές του ανέμου, οι μυρωδιές που έσερνε μαζί του, όσο ανεπαίσθητες και αν ήσαν, αποκάλυπταν στα μάτια ενός αγροτόπαιδου τις καιρικές συνθήκες. Είχε πια καθαρά αντιληφθεί, ότι η ατμόσφαιρα από κατάξερη που ήταν πριν μετατρεπόταν σε πιο δροσερή.

Ολόκληρη η μέρα είχε σχεδόν περάσει με μία και μοναδική ολιγόλεπτη στάση, να ταϊστούν τα άλογα, που δέχτηκαν ανόρεχτα τις σακούλες με τους ξερούς σπόρους των δημητριακών, σίγουρα διψασμένα και τα ίδια όσο κι αυτός. Ο Έραγκον τα χάιδεψε στους λαιμούς και τα πλευρά τους ψιθυρίζοντας γλυκόλογα στο καθένα. Τα κατάστεγνα μουσούδια τους γύριζαν όλο ελπίδα προς την μεριά του προσμένοντας το πολυπόθητο πότισμα, που δεν ερχόταν.

Λιγάκι πριν το σούρουπο, η Σαφίρα ήταν η πρώτη που τους είδε. Κατόπιν τους διέκρινε κι ο Έραγκον. Μία σειρά από πέντε δασωμένους λόφους, που στέκονταν σαν ακίνητοι, καμπουριασμένοι γίγαντες τυλιγμένοι στην άχλη του απογεύματος, ξεχώριζε καθαρά στο βάθος της πεδιάδας. Σίγουρα θα υπήρχε νερό και άφθονο κυνήγι ανάμεσα στις δασωμένες τους πλαγιές. Άξιζε τον κόπο να κατευθύνουν την πορεία τους σ' αυτό το μέρος. Ο Έραγκον βίασε τα άλογα να καλπάσουν, οδηγώντας προς τα εκεί την ομάδα. Προτού χαθεί το τελευταίο φως ξεχώρισε τα ερείπια ενός πύργου στον κεντρικό από τους πέντε λόφους και έναν παλιό δρόμο λιθόστρωτο να οδηγεί στην κορυφή του.

 _"Υπάρχει κάποιος κάτοικος εδώ. Βλέπω ένα φως που κινείται μέσα στον πύργο"_ προειδοποίησε η Σαφίρα πάντα καχύποπτη. Από το ύψος που πετούσε μπορούσε καθαρά να διακρίνει ανάμεσα από τα ερείπια. _"Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα, μικρούλη, να κρατηθούμε μακριά απ' αυτό το μέρος."_ Εκτός από τα γκρεμίσματα των χρόνων υπήρχαν στενά, αψιδωτά ανοίγματα στα πλαϊνά του ερειπωμένου πύργου, καμωμένα από την κατασκευή του. Μέσα σε κάποιο απ' αυτά είχε διακρίνει το πενιχρό φως να κινείται. Το ένστικτό της προειδοποιούσε για κίνδυνο και η στοιχειωμένη ατμόσφαιρα που περιέβαλε την περιοχή καθόλου δεν της άρεσε.

 _"Είμαι εξουθενωμένος, φως των ματιών μου"_ παραπονέθηκε ο Έραγκον. _"Χρειάζομαι νερό και φαγητό. Πρέπει να ελέγξω επίσης την κατάσταση της ξωτικιάς."_ Ο Έραγκον δεν θα άντεχε άλλη μια κρύα νύχτα νηστικός και διψασμένος επάνω στο παγωμένο χώμα της πεδιάδας. Έπρεπε ν' αναπληρώσει τα εφόδια που ξοδεύτηκαν, αν ήθελε να συνεχίσει το ταξίδι του. Η ξωτικογυναίκα ήταν δεμένη στην σέλα της Σαφίρα καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της μέρας. Ακόμα και αν δεν πέθαινε από το φαρμάκι, ίσως χανόταν από το κρύο και την κακοπέραση. Θα το διακινδύνευε να ζητήσει βοήθεια από τους όποιους κατοίκους ζούσαν ανάμεσα στα ερείπια. _"Σαφίρα, μείνε εσύ μακριά, μέχρι να ελέγξω αυτό το μέρος και τους κατοίκους του. Σαν είμαι σίγουρος, πως δεν υπάρχει κίνδυνος, θα σε καλέσω."_

 _"Αν κάποιος απ' αυτούς τολμήσει ακόμα και να σκεφτεί να σε βλάψει, μικρούλη, θα έχει ν' αντιμετωπίσει την οργή μου. Θα εφορμήσω κάθετα και θα τους κομματιάσω όλους."_

Παρά την κούραση και τη θλίψη του, ο Έραγκον δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει να μην χαμογελάσει με τα λόγια της. _"Μείνε ήσυχη, αγαπημένη. Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να με πειράξει."_ Παραβλέποντας την υπερβολή της, του άρεσε να νοιώθει έτσι προστατευμένος. _"Ίσως ακόμα να μην χρειαστεί να προσγειωθείς εδώ καθόλου. Μείνε ακόμα λίγο στον αέρα, όσο εγώ θα κανονίζω για τα εφόδια. Κατόπιν θα σε συναντήσω όσο μακρύτερα από δω γίνεται, να συνεχίσουμε τον δρόμο μας."_ Η ανάγκη του για ένα ζεστό πιάτο φαγητό κι ένα κρεβάτι δεν θα υπερίσχυε της ανάγκης του να φύγει μια ώρα γρηγορότερα προς την Σούρντα.

Ο αρχαίος λιθόστρωτος δρόμος οδήγησε τον Έραγκον μέχρι την κορυφή του λόφου, όπου πάνω της δέσποζε ο ερειπωμένος πύργος. Το όλο κατασκεύασμα ήταν χτισμένο από πελεκημένη πέτρα, ψηλό σαν ένας κορμός δέντρου που τα κλαδιά του χάνονταν στο σκοτάδι. Σε τίποτε δεν του θύμιζε κάποιο ανθρώπινο κατασκεύασμα, απ' όσα τουλάχιστον είχε δει ως τώρα. Η βάση ήταν φαρδύτερη από την μισογκρεμισμένη κορυφή και στηριγμένη με πολλά δοκάρια. Γύρω στα δεκαπέντε μέτρα πάνω από το κεφάλι του ο πύργος στένευε απότομα και ακανόνιστα, με μέρη του να έχουν καταρρεύσει και αναρίθμητα κομμάτια πέτρας να καλύπτουν το έδαφος τριγύρω. Υπήρχε μία μονάχα αψιδωτή είσοδος που έχασκε ανοιχτή, με την αρχαία, σιδερένια καταρρακτή να έχει αχρηστευθεί πεταμένη στο ένα πλάι.

Ο Έραγκον έλυσε τις σέλες των αλόγων αφήνοντάς τα ελεύθερα να βοσκήσουν. Γύρω από τον πύργο φύτρωνε ικανή ποσότητα χαμηλής βλάστησης, που ίσως κάλυπτε πρόσκαιρα την άμεση ανάγκη τους για νερό. Θα φρόντιζε γι' αυτά αργότερα. Κατόπιν διάβηκε τα γκρεμίσματα με προσοχή. "Είναι κανείς εδώ;" Φώναξε δυνατά, την ώρα που διέσχιζε την είσοδο. Ένα μουντό φως θαμπόφεγγε στο βάθος και μια μουρμουριστή φωνή έφτασε μέχρι τα αυτιά του.

"Ποιος είναι αυτός που με ρωτά;"

Το φως τρεμόπαιξε μια στάλα οδηγώντας τον στο εσωτερικό του πύργου. Πίσω από μια ξύλινη, ετοιμόρροπη κατασκευή, μια σκάλα που κάποτε οδηγούσε σε πιο ψηλά επίπεδα, φανερώθηκε το τεράστιο, στρογγυλό δωμάτιο του ισογείου. Υπήρχε μια σβηστή εστία τζακιού ακριβώς στην απέναντι μεριά της εισόδου, φορτωμένη όμως με κούτσουρα κι ετοιμασμένη με προσανάμματα. Ένα στενό κρεβάτι με ανάκατα στρωσίδια είχε τοποθετηθεί πολύ κοντά στο τζάκι, ώστε να δέχεται την ζεστασιά του. Ένας μπόγος από ρούχα παρέμενε αφημένος στο σκέπασμα της ξύλινης κασέλας και πάνω του τεντωνόταν νωχελικά ένας γάτος. Το στενόμακρο τραπέζι τεραστίων διαστάσεων στο κέντρο της κάμαρας, συμπλήρωνε την επίπλωση. Δύο πάγκοι μακρόστενοι και δίχως ράχη ήσαν στημένοι στις δυο μακρύτερες πλευρές του. Επάνω του το τραπέζι ήταν φορτωμένο με κάθε λογής ετερόκλιτα αντικείμενα· χάλκινα τσουκάλια και φιαλίδια φτιαγμένα από γυαλί· λαγήνια και κανάτια από πηλό ψημένο· μια αρμαθιά από σιδερένια κλειδιά όλων των σχημάτων και μεγεθών· ζωάκια σκαλισμένα σε υλικό που έμοιαζε με άσπρο ξύλο· πάπυροι τυλιγμένοι σε ρολά και περγαμηνές τεντωμένες επάνω σε τελάρα. Ένας μικρός σωρός από καρότα και φρέσκα, πράσινα μπιζέλια απόμενε μισοκαθαρισμένος μέσα σε μια λεκάνη πλάι στο τσουκάλι. Πίσω από το τραπέζι στεκόταν ένα γέρος άντρας με μακριά, λευκή γενειάδα, που οι τριμμένες ρόμπες του είχαν πια χάσει το πρωταρχικό τους χρώμα. Στο τρεμάμενο χέρι του βαστούσε ένα λυχνάρι αναμμένο, που σκόρπιζε τριγύρω το χλωμό του φως.

Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε σαστισμένος. "Ένας διαβάτης, που χάθηκε στις ερημιές και τώρα αναζητάει λίγα εφόδια, ίσως και καταφύγιο για μερικές ώρες."

"Νόμιζα αρχικά, ότι αναζητούσες απαντήσεις." Ο γέροντας πλησίασε σηκώνοντας πιότερο το λυχνάρι του, να φέξει. Εξέτασε για λίγο σιωπηλός το πρόσωπο του νέου, κατόπιν του έγνεψε να πλησιάσει. "Αν βοηθήσεις στο καθάρισμα," και του έδειξε το μικρό λοφίσκο τα μπιζέλια "θα έχεις σίγουρα ένα πιάτο φαγητό, νερό όσο χρειάζεσαι και κατόπιν μια κούπα με ζεστό ποτό της μέντας. Είμαι ο Τένγκα, γιος του Ίνγκβαρ" του συστήθηκε.

Ο Έραγκον έκανε μερικά βήματα πιο μέσα ξεθαρρεύοντας με την πρόσκληση, αλλά και την μοναχική παρουσία του γέρου. Με τις αισθήσεις του δεν αντιλαμβανόταν άλλο άτομο τριγύρω. Η θέα των λαχανικών έκανε το στόμα του να υγραίνεται από την πείνα και η υπόσχεση για το ζεστό ποτό της μέντας δεν τον άφησε αδιάφορο. Αντίθετα με προηγούμενες σκέψεις του, αποφάσισε να μείνει για λίγο. Εξέτασε καλύτερα τον γέροντα, που είχε απομείνει σιωπηλός, να τον κοιτάζει αναμένοντας. Το ένα του μάτι γυάλιζε στο φως του λυχναριού γεμάτο περιέργεια και εξυπνάδα, το άλλο του φάνηκε θολό και τσιμπλιασμένο. "Είμαι ο…"

 _"Να μην του πεις!"_ Η Σαφίρα αλαφιασμένη διέκοψε το λόγο του καβαλάρη της. Δίχως να σκεφτεί ότι κινδύνευε από τον βασιλιά, ο Έραγκον ήταν έτοιμος να αποκαλύψει το όνομά του.

 _"Ένας γέροντας ερημίτης είναι μονάχα, Σαφίρα"_ σχολίασε ο Έραγκον ενοχλημένος. _"Εδώ που ζει στις ερημιές, πώς είναι δυνατόν να γνωρίζει ότι με καταζητεί η αυτοκρατορία;"_

 _"Να μην του πεις"_ επέμενε η δράκαινα. _"Δώσ' του ένα ψεύτικο για όνομά σου."_

"Είμαι ο Μπέργκαν, γιος του Γκάρροου" συνέχισε ο Έραγκον μη θέλοντας να της χαλάσει το χατίρι. Του έδωσε το όνομα κάποιου άλλου για δικό του, κράτησε όμως για πατρώνυμο αυτό του θείου του. Ίσως έτσι το ψέμα του γινόταν πιο μικρό. Μέσα του ένιωσε ντροπή, που είχε κοροϊδέψει έναν γέρο· που, έστω και για λίγο, απαρνήθηκε τον πραγματικό εαυτό του.

Ο γέροντας έγνεψε γεμάτος αδημονία. "Εμπρός λοιπόν, το τσουκάλι περιμένει να γεμίσει."

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε και στρώθηκε στην δουλειά. Η μυρωδιά από τα φρεσκοκομμένα, πράσινα μπιζέλια του χτύπησε τη μύτη προκαλώντας του ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις από την παιδική ηλικία του. Κάπου πίσω από τα ερείπια του πύργου θα υπήρχε σίγουρα ένας καλλιεργημένος λαχανόκηπος.

Ο γέρος διέσχισε την κάμαρα σέρνοντας τα ποδάρια του επάνω στα χαραγμένα, πέτρινα πατώματα, κλωτσώντας ταυτόχρονα πιο πέρα ένα μικρό γατί, που βρέθηκε στον δρόμο του. Κατέβασε από ένα ράφι δυο κούπες για νερό και δυο γαβάθες με κουτάλια. Μετά βάλθηκε να αραδιάζει τα αντικείμενα επάνω στο τραπέζι. Γέμισε με νερό από την στάμνα την μία κούπα και την προσέφερε. Μια ακόμα γάτα πήδησε επάνω στο τραπέζι και βάλθηκε να μυρίζει τις άκρες του χεριού του Έραγκον. Τα δάχτυλά του είχαν ήδη έντονα πρασινίσει καθαρίζοντας τα μπιζέλια. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δέχτηκε μ' ευγνωμοσύνη το νερό και άδειασε την κούπα στον διψασμένο του λαιμό. Το απότομο τίναγμα και τρίψιμο που ένιωσε στα παντελόνια του προκλήθηκε από ένα δεύτερο μικρό γατί, που, αφού ξετρύπωσε κάτω από το τραπέζι, βάλθηκε ξεθαρρεμένο να ξύνει τα νύχια του στις μπότες του. Με το πόδι του ο Έραγκον απαλά το έσπρωξε πέρα.

Ο ερημίτης παρουσίασε ακόμα ένα χοντρό καρβέλι ψωμιού μέσα από ένα σκεπασμένο πανέρι και με τη δύναμη των χεριών του έσπασε από αυτό δύο μεγάλα κομμάτια. Κατόπιν άρπαξε το γεμάτο πια τσουκάλι και το μετέφερε ως την εστία. Το κρέμασε από τον γάντζο ψηλά πάνω από την σβησμένη πυροστιά και γύρισε με τα σερνάμενά του βήματα πίσω στο τραπέζι. Βολεύτηκε στη θέση του στον πάγκο και κοίταξε με μάτια γεμάτα περιέργεια τον Έραγκον. "Πάνω που πρόκειται να βρω την απάντηση, εμφανίστηκε εσύ" του είπε διφορούμενα.

"Ποια απάντηση;" Ρώτησε ο Έραγκον απορημένος.

"Μα… την απάντηση στην ερώτηση" αποκρίθηκε ο Τένγκα, σα να ήταν το απλούστερο πράγμα στον κόσμο αυτό που έλεγε κι ο συνομιλητής του ο πιο χαζός του βασιλείου.

Ο νέος τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτος. "Και ποια είναι η ερώτηση;"

"Α, αυτό θα το ξέρω, μόλις ανακαλύψω την απάντηση." Με ένα αδιάφορο ανασήκωμα των ώμων ο γέροντας άλλαξε την συζήτηση. "Ας μαγειρέψουμε, να φάμε."

"Μήπως θα πρέπει να ανάψουμε πρώτα την φωτιά;" Ο Έραγκον άρχισε να διαισθάνεται, ότι ο οικοδεσπότης του ίσως ήταν λιγάκι σαλεμένος.

"Α, ναι. Το ξέχασα!"

Με μία απλή κίνηση του χεριού του Τένγκα μια χρυσοκίτρινη φλόγα έλαμψε στο τζάκι ανάβοντας τα συσσωρευμένα κούτσουρα, που αρχίνισαν να τρίζουν. Μια ευχάριστη μυρωδιά καμένου ξύλου γέμισε το δωμάτιο, καθώς η κάπνα ανέβαινε προς τα γκρεμίσματα της κορυφής πολλά μέτρα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους.

Ο Έραγκον τρόμαξε. _"Σαφίρα! Ο γέρος αυτός δεν είναι ένας απλός ερημίτης, όπως φαίνεται. Μόλις τώρα άναψε την φωτιά, χωρίς να χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιο ξόρκι."_ Ο Τένγκα δεν είχε χρειαστεί να μιλήσει στην αρχαία γλώσσα, παρά είχε κάνει τα μαγικά του από μέσα του ρισκάροντας – σύμφωνα με όσα του είχε πει ο Μπρομ – να χάσει την ζωή του. Κι αυτό μονάχα για ν' ανάψει μία φωτιά;

 _"Στο είπα, ότι δεν έπρεπε να έχεις καν πλησιάσει."_ Μέσα από τον δεσμό τους ένιωσε την κατάπληξη και ανησυχία του εκλεκτού της. _"Φάε και πιες όσο χρειάζεσαι και κατόπιν φύγε το γρηγορότερο από εκεί μέσα."_

"Ο πύργος αυτός δεν μοιάζει με έργο ανθρώπου" σχολίασε ο Έραγκον σε μια προσπάθεια να κρύψει την κατάπληξή του. Τώρα μονάχα πρόσεχε, ότι μαζί με τα ετερόκλιτα άλλα πράγματα που ήσαν αραδιασμένα επάνω στο τραπέζι, υπήρχαν και πάμπολλοι τόμοι δερματόδετων βιβλίων τεραστίων διαστάσεων, που τον εξέπληξαν. Ποτέ του δεν είχε ξαναδεί βιβλία τέτοιου μεγέθους, ούτε στο Κάρβαχωλ στην μικρή συλλογή του Μπρομ, ούτε και στην μεγαλύτερη βιβλιοθήκη του Τζόουντ. Ακόμα και στο φρούριο του Τιρμ, εκεί όπου γινόταν η καταγραφή της κίνησης των εμπορευμάτων, δεν χρησιμοποιούσαν παρόμοιους τόμους. Πολύ θα ήθελε να ρωτήσει τον Τένγκα σχετικά, όμως δίστασε. Η προηγούμενη γάτα, αφού σουλατσάρισε για λίγο στο τραπέζι, ήρθε και κάθισε επάνω σε ένα από τα βιβλία τινάζοντας τα μυτερά αυτιά της. Κατόπιν βάλθηκε να γλύφει την μακριά, πυκνή και ριγωτή της γούνα.

"Το βρήκες" γέλασε κοροϊδευτικά ο Τένγκα. "Δεν είναι σίγουρα έργο ανθρώπων. Τα παμπόνηρα ξωτικά τον έχτισαν κάποτε, προτού ακόμα οι αρχαίοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες χαθούν από προσώπου γης. Το όνομά του είναι Εντούρ Ιθίντρα και είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί σαν προκεχωρημένο φυλάκιο των ξωτικών."

Η γάτα είχε σταματήσει το γλείψιμό της και τώρα απόμενε ακίνητη σαν άγαλμα να τον παρατηρεί με τα κατακίτρινα, στο χρώμα του κεχριμπαριού, μάτια της. Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε άβολα. "Έχεις πολλές γάτες, για κάποιον που ζει μονάχος" παρατήρησε. Δεν γνώριζε σίγουρα, ότι ο Τένγκα κατοικούσε μόνος, υπέθετε όμως πως έτσι ήταν, αφού δεν είχε αντιληφθεί εκεί κοντά άλλη παρουσία. Όπως και να είχε, ήταν καλή η ευκαιρία για να το μάθει.

"Μου χρησιμεύουν για να πιάνουν τους ποντικούς, που αρέσκονται να τρώνε τα παλιά χειρόγραφα" είπε ο γέρος. Μετά, σαν να θυμήθηκε κάτι σημαντικό, πετάχτηκε ολόρθος. "Ας φάμε!" Μοίρασε στις γαβάθες το φαΐ και έδωσε στον Έραγκον ένα ξύλινο κουτάλι. Για λίγη ώρα βάλθηκαν να τρώνε σιωπηλοί, με μόνο ήχο το τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς και κάποιο περιστασιακό νιαούρισμα να σπάζει την ησυχία ανάμεσά τους.

Ο Έραγκον ρίχτηκε με όρεξη μεγάλη στο φαγητό του. Γρήγορα η γαβάθα του άδειασε και ο Τένγκα του την ξαναγέμισε γενναιόδωρα, το ίδιο και την κούπα με το νερό του. Το κομμάτι του ψωμιού ήταν σκληρό, φτιαγμένο από κριθάρι, κατάλληλο όμως να πληρώσει την πείνα του νέου. Ο γέρος αρχικά είχε μιλήσει λίγο, μόλις όμως τελείωσε το φαγητό του και γέμισε την πίπα του καπνό, ξεκίνησε να συζητά επί παντός επιστητού. Ο Έραγκον τον άκουγε αρχικά με προσοχή σκουπίζοντας την γαβάθα του με το τελευταίο κομμάτι του ψωμιού του. Μπορεί ο γέρος να του είχε φανεί μισότρελος, εξ αιτίας κάποιων ακατανόητων και αποσπασματικών φράσεων, που πέταγε ανάμεσα στις λογικές κουβέντες του, όμως ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όφειλε να παραδεχτεί, ότι φαινόταν να κατέχει πλείστες όσες γνώσεις σχετικές με την μαγεία και όχι μόνο.

 _"Θα πρέπει ίσως να βρίσκομαι κοντά σου, μικρούλη"_ παρενέβη η Σαφίρα στο μυαλό του. _"Αν ο γέρος μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει χωρίς λόγια την μαγεία, ίσως να είναι για σένα επικίνδυνος."_

 _"Όχι, Σαφίρα! Δεν θέλω να ρισκάρουμε με το να παρουσιαστείς μπροστά του. Ίσως να είναι ακόμα πιο ισχυρός μάγος απ' όσο νομίζουμε. Καλύτερα να μην γνωρίζει τίποτε για την ύπαρξή σου. Νομίζω πως μπορώ να αποσπάσω την προσοχή του σε άλλα θέματα και δεν πιστεύω πως κινδυνεύω. Είναι γέρος και ζει μονάχος. Σίγουρα νοιώθει την ανάγκη να μιλήσει σε κάποιον μετά από τόσο καιρό που έχει να δει άνθρωπο. Οι γάτες που μένουν μαζί του, δεν φαίνονται να ανταποκρίνονται στην όποια ανάγκη του για συζήτηση."_

Ο Τένγκα κέρασε το τσάι της μέντας χωρίς να πάψει να μιλάει ασταμάτητα, όχι πάντοτε για θέματα λογικά. Ο Έραγκον λίγο-λίγο αφαιρέθηκε να σιγοπίνει από την κούπα του, δίχως να νοιάζεται να ακούει όλα όσα ξεστόμιζε ο ομοτράπεζός του. Στην άκρη του μυαλού του ένιωσε τα άλογά του χορτασμένα. Εκτός από το δροσερό χορτάρι, εκεί κοντά ανακάλυψαν την γούρνα του νερού και ήπιαν ικανοποιώντας την δίψα τους. Το σκοτάδι είχε καλύψει τον κόσμο, μα η Σαφίρα του πετούσε ακόμα κάτω από τα βαριά σύννεφα, κάνοντας κύκλους φορτωμένη με το σώμα της ξωτικιάς. Ανάμεσα από τα μικρά, πένθιμα κουρέλια που ξέσχιζε ο άνεμος από τα νέφη, έλαμψε λίγο φως των άστρων που τρεμόσβηναν. Η κούραση, το μπόλικο φαΐ και το ζεστό τσάι νάρκωναν τις αισθήσεις του, αυτό όμως δεν έπρεπε να επιτρέψει να συμβαίνει. Για λίγο θα ξεκουραζόταν, θα ζήταγε εφόδια από τον Τένγκα και θα συνέχιζε την πορεία του.

Η προσοχή του δρακοκαβαλάρη σταδιακά επέστρεψε σε ότι υπήρχε γύρω του. Δύο γάτες έστησαν καυγά χουνιάζοντας και γρατζουνίζοντας η μία την άλλη για αδιευκρίνιστη αιτία. Ένα ποντίκι διάβηκε βιαστικό πίσω από την κασέλα, τραβώντας την προσοχή του γάτου που χουζούρευε πάνω στον μπόγο με τα ρούχα. Τα ξύλα έτριξαν και πάλι και κάποιο κούτσουρο κατακρημνίστηκε μέσα στις πυρωμένες στάχτες, σκορπίζοντας στο δωμάτιο λάμψεις. Μία απ' αυτές ανακλάστηκε από την σειρά τα φιαλίδια, που, φτιαγμένα από χρωματιστό γυαλί, αράχνιαζαν αραδιασμένα κατά σειρά μεγέθους επάνω στο τραπέζι. Τα μάτια του Έραγκον εστίασαν πάνω τους, το ενδιαφέρον του αναζωπυρώθηκε ξανά. Σε άλλα φιαλίδια το περιεχόμενο έμοιαζε υγρό ή ίσως παχύρρευστο. Σε άλλα φαινόταν να είναι στέρεο, σε μορφή σπόρων ή ρινισμάτων. Υπήρχαν ακόμα και φιαλίδια σχεδόν κενά, με ένα ελάχιστο ίζημα να κατακάθεται στον πυθμένα του γυαλιού. Την επόμενη στιγμή που ο γέρος έκανε μία παύση στην λογοδιάρροια για να πιει από την κούπα του, ο Έραγκον βρήκε την ευκαιρία να ρωτήσει. "Τι περιέχουν τα φιαλίδια αυτά;" Ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρος, πως θα άκουγε κάποια καινούρια ασυναρτησία περί ερωτήσεων και απαντήσεων, σχετική με παλαιότερες αναζητήσεις του γέροντα μάγου-ερημίτη.

Ο Τένγκα χτύπησε ένα από τα μεγάλα φιαλίδια ελαφρά με το στόμιο της πίπας του. "Α, αυτά είναι εκχυλίσματα από τα βότανά μου, που μάζευα νεώτερος, όταν περιδιάβαινα, χρόνους πριν, τα δάση των ξωτικών."

Ο Έραγκον τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτος. Για να περιδιαβαίνει τα δάση των ξωτικών, ο Τένγκα θα πρέπει να ήταν πολλούς χρόνους γεροντότερος απ' όσο φαινόταν. Ποια ήταν η ηλικία του άραγε; "Γνωρίζεις και από βότανα;"

Ο γέρος αποκρίθηκε ανασηκώνοντας απλά τους ώμους, έτοιμος να χαθεί και πάλι σε μια από τις ακατάσχετες λογοδιάρροιές του. "Ποιος δεν γνωρίζει;"

"Τότε θα ξέρεις να μου πεις για τα αντίδοτα δηλητηρίων. Αν ήθελες να με φωτίσεις με τις γνώσεις σου, θα ήμουνα ευγνώμων."

Ο Τένγκα στράβωσε τα χείλη δυσαρεστημένος. Είχε προσφέρει σ' αυτόν τον ξένο την φιλοξενία και την τροφή του κι εκείνος όφειλε σαν αντάλλαγμα ν' ακούει τις δικές του διηγήσεις και όχι να ορίζει αυτός το θέμα της συζήτησής τους. Δάγκωσε το στόμιο της πίπας του εκνευρισμένος. "Ίσως μπορώ," του είπε διφορούμενα "ίσως και όχι."

"Μου έχουν πει," συνέχισε ο Έραγκον ακάθεκτος "ότι υπάρχει ένα φοβερό φαρμάκι, για το οποίο δεν υπάρχει κανένα αντίδοτο."

Ο Τένγκα γέλασε αδειάζοντας τις στάχτες της πίπας του μέσα στην χρησιμοποιημένη του γαβάθα. "Τι ανόητη σκέψη! Όλοι γνωρίζουν, πως σίγουρα υπάρχει το κατάλληλο αντίδοτο για κάθε δηλητήριο. Η φύση η ίδια έχει γι' αυτό προνοήσει."

"Υπάρχει το Σκίλνα Μπραχ, δίχως αντίδοτο" επέμενε ο Έραγκον.

Ο Τένγκα παράτησε την άδεια πίπα επάνω στο αρχαίο ξύλο του τραπεζιού του, σταυρώνοντας μπροστά τα χέρια του. Κοίταξε τον συνομιλητή του με βλέμμα που έλεγε, ότι ίσως ήταν ο πιο αδαής άνθρωπος στον κόσμου. "Το Σκίλνα Μπραχ έχει μονάχα ένα αντίδοτο. Το νέκταρ που πήρε το όνομα του ξωτικού που το ανακάλυψε, του Τούνιβορ. Βγαίνει από το μανιτάρι Φρικέι Άντλατ , που φυτρώνει μονάχα σε δύο μέρη: είτε στο Ντου Γουελντενβάρντεν, είτε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ."

"Πώς το γνωρίζεις;" Ο Έραγκον απόμεινε να χάσκει με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Αυτός ο γέρος μπορεί να ήταν πράγματι μισότρελος, γνώριζε όμως πάμπολλα τόσα πράγματα. Ποιος ξέρει τι περιείχαν γραμμένο οι τεράστιοι αυτοί τόμοι των βιβλίων του.

"Τυχαίνει να έχω φυλαγμένη μία μικρή ποσότητα από το νέκταρ," κοκορεύτηκε ο γέρος "γι' αυτό το ξέρω."

Τα μάτια του Έραγκον άνοιξαν διάπλατα. _"Σαφίρα!"_

 _"Μικρούλη, πρόσεχε!"_ Η δράκαινα ένιωσε αυτοστιγμεί την ανάγκη του καβαλάρη της να εμπιστευθεί τον γέροντα ερημίτη. Η λαχτάρα του να σώσει την ξωτικιά, ίσως μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραία για τον ίδιο. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να θελήσει να εμπιστευθεί έναν άγνωστό του γέρο και μάλιστα μισότρελο;

 _"Είναι ευκαιρία για μας, Σαφίρα, δεν το βλέπεις; Ίσως να μην προλάβουμε να φτάσουμε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ εγκαίρως. Αν ο Τένγκα κατέχει πράγματι ποσότητα του γιατρικού, τότε η ζωή της ξωτικιάς είναι σωσμένη."_ Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τον ενθουσιασμό να αναβλύζει μέσα του σαν το νερό πηγής καθάριας. Παρ' όλα αυτά συγκράτησε την ορμή του και στράφηκε ψύχραιμος προς τον ερημίτη. "Αν, όπως διατείνεσαι, κατέχεις μια ποσότητα του νέκταρ, τότε μπορείς, φαντάζομαι, να σώσεις μια ζωή που κινδυνεύει."

Ο γέρος κινήθηκε ενοχλημένος. Τούτος ο μουσαφίρης, όχι μονάχα διέκοπτε αδιάντροπα τον λόγο του οικοδεσπότη, συνέχιζε ανενόχλητος να κατευθύνει την συζήτηση σε αντικείμενα ξένα προς το κύριο θέμα. Με νευρικές κινήσεις βάλθηκε πάλι να γεμίζει με νέο καπνό την πίπα του. "Δεν ξέρω… αν ίσως η απάντηση στην ερώτησή μου…"

Ο Έραγκον άδραξε απότομα το χέρι του ερημίτη, δίχως να πολυσκεφτεί τις άγνωστες δυνάμεις της μαγείας του, που ίσως καιροφυλακτούσαν για την καταστροφή του. "Σ' αυτό μου το ταξίδι δεν είμαι μόνος" του είπε. "Με συνοδεύει μια γυναίκα, που οι εχθροί της την φαρμάκωσαν μ' αυτό το δηλητήριο. Αυτός είναι και ο λόγος, που κατευθύνομαι όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Φοβάμαι όμως, ότι ο χρόνος που της μένει είναι λίγος. Η ζωή κυλάει από μέσα της γοργά και θα σβηστεί προτού ακόμα φτάσω. Αν πράγματι έχεις το αντίδοτο στην συλλογή σου, τότε…"

"Το έχω το αντίδοτο στην συλλογή μου!" Ο Τένγκα τραβήχτηκε απότομα από την λαβή του νέου. "Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει, ότι θα μοιραστώ τέτοιο πολύτιμο και σπάνιο απόκτημα με κάποιον ξένο."

Το μάτι του γέρου άστραψε από θυμό, η γλώσσα του άρχισε να μπερδεύεται ψελλίζοντας, έτοιμος να βουτηχτεί και πάλι σε μια από τις ακαταλόγιστες συζητήσεις για τις αναζητήσεις του. Ο Έραγκον κατάλαβε την διαύγεια μέσα του να σβήνει ξανά.

"Μα, σε παρακαλώ," τον εκλιπάρησε "σε ικετεύω! Χωρίς την βοήθεια την δική σου, η ζωή της συντρόφου μου πρόκειται να χαθεί."

Ο Τένγκα ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους. "Και τι με μέλει εμένα κάτι τέτοιο;"

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ένωσε τις παλάμες του μπροστά στο στήθος σε ικεσία. "Θα σου αναπληρώσω εγώ ο ίδιος τα εφόδια του νέκταρ μόλις μπορέσω. Αφού, έτσι κι αλλιώς, ο τελικός προορισμός μου είναι να φτάσω στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ των νάνων. Σου ορκίζομαι, θα επιστρέψω αμέσως πίσω, για να στο φέρω."

Για ελάχιστες στιγμές ο Τένγκα φάνηκε να το σκέφτεται, αμέσως όμως έγνεψε αρνητικά αποφασισμένος. "Καμία περίπτωση δεν υπάρχει, να μοιραστώ το σπάνιο γιατρικό μου" δήλωσε τελείως απρόθυμος.

 _"Αρχίζω να θυμώνω!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα χτύπησε τον νου του Έραγκον σαν το σφυρί στο αμόνι. Η ίδια είχε συμβουλέψει τον εκλεκτό της, να μην εμπιστευθεί τον ερημίτη. Να τακτοποιήσει τις άμεσες ανάγκες του και τάχιστα να φύγει. Νερό και μπόλικο κυνήγι θα εύρισκαν σίγουρα ανάμεσα στις πλαγιές των δασωμένων λόφων, καλά εφόδια γι' αυτούς ώστε να συνεχίσουν την πορεία τους. Μιας όμως και ο Έραγκον είχε ξανοιχτεί στον γέρο, μιας και αυτός κατείχε το γιατρικό… _"Για τι άλλο είναι χρήσιμο ένα φάρμακο, παρά για να σώζει τις ζωές των δίποδων;" αναρωτήθηκε_ η δράκαινα. _"Αφού αυτός εδώ το έχει, τότε οφείλει να το δώσει στην ξωτικιά. Γιατί αρνείται;"_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αισθάνθηκε την ανάγκη της δράκαινας να επιβάλει την θέλησή της. Η Σαφίρα του είχε αρχίσει να κατεβαίνει εφορμώντας κάθετα προς τα ερείπια της κορυφής του πύργου. _"Σαφίρα… όχι!"_ Σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμά του πλησιάζοντας την άλλη μεριά του τραπεζιού, όπου καθόταν ο γέρος. "Αφού σου υπόσχομαι να αναπληρώσω το απόθεμά σου" έκανε μία προσπάθεια τελευταία. "Μία ζωή βρίσκεται ακουμπισμένη στα δικά σου χέρια. Γιατί δεν θέλεις να βοηθήσεις;"

Ο Τένγκα δεν φάνηκε να τρομάζει, ούτε να συγκινείται από τα λόγια του. Συνέχισε να γεμίζει την πίπα του πιέζοντας τον καπνό με τον αντίχειρά του. "Δεν με έχεις πείσει, πως θα κρατήσεις την υπόσχεσή σου. Θα πάρεις το πολύτιμο γιατρικό μου και ούτε θα γυρίσεις πίσω ξανά ποτέ σου. Έτσι έκανε και… εκείνη…"

 _"Έρχομαι, μικρούλη! Εγώ μπορώ να τον πείσω, να δώσει στην ξωτικιά το γιατρικό του, απειλώντας τον με νύχι και με δόντι."_

Ένας γδούπος δυνατός ακούστηκε πολλά μέτρα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Η Σαφίρα προσγειώθηκε στην κορυφή του πύργου γαντζώνοντας τα νυχοπόδαρά της στα μισοσαπισμένα του δοκάρια. Κομμάτια από χαλάσματα έπεσαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο, καθώς η δράκαινα βρυχήθηκε θυμωμένη την οργή της, γκρεμίζοντας κι άλλο με τα δυνατά σαγόνια της την ήδη κατεστραμμένη κορυφή.

Στον βουητό που επακολούθησε τα ουρλιάσματά της, ο Τένγκα φάνηκε να τρομάζει. Σκέπασε το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια και, προσπαθώντας να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του, χώθηκε κάτω από το τραπέζι. Τα μουγκρητά του δράκου έσεισαν κι άλλο τα αγκωνάρια. Κομμάτια από σοβάδες και σκλήθρες ξύλων κατρακύλησαν στους τοίχους, ενώ από την εξωτερική μεριά ογκόλιθοι σωριάζονταν στη γη. Οι γάτες σκορπίστηκαν τρομοκρατημένες για να κρυφτούν.

"Εκεί απάνω κουρνιασμένο… είναι αυτό, που νομίζω ότι είναι;" Ρώτησε ο γέρος με μάτια γουρλωμένα από τον φόβο και την κατάπληξη.

Ήταν σειρά του Έραγκον να ανασηκώσει αδιάφορα τους ώμους. "Πολύ φοβάμαι, πως ναι!" Ένα χαμόγελο έστρεψε πάνω τις γωνίες των χειλιών του. Ήταν ακαταμάχητη στην πειθώ η σύντροφός του. _"Φτάνει, Σαφίρα! Έχεις τρομοκρατήσει αρκετά τον γέρο. Έτσι που κάνεις, θα καταστρέψεις όλον τον πύργο. Ίσως να σπάσει το φιαλίδιο με το νέκταρ απ' τα δοκάρια που πέφτουν και τους σοβάδες."_

"Πες του να πάψει! Πες του να πάψει!" Τρελός από φόβο ο Τένγκα έψαυσε πάνω του στην επιφάνεια του ξύλου, άδραξε με τα χέρια του τον έναν μεγάλο τόμο σωριάζοντάς τον και αυτόν κάτω από το τραπέζι. "Μην καταστρέψει το σπιτικό μου!"

"Γιατί δεν της το λες ο ίδιος;" Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τον θυμό της δράκαινας να καταλαγιάζει. Με την ελπίδα ότι ο ερημίτης δεν σκόπευε να χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιο άγνωστο, θανατηφόρο είδος μαγείας, ζήτησε από την σύντροφο της ζωής και του νου του, _"Σαφίρα, φέρε την ξωτικιά σ' εμάς."_

"Να του… ζητήσω…" Ο Τένγκα έβγαλε το κεφάλι προσεκτικά κάτω από το τραπέζι κοιτάζοντας προς τα ύψη. Κομμάτια σκόνης αιωρούνταν πλήθος στον αέρα γύρω τους και η φωτιά μέσα στο τζάκι είχε μισοσβηστεί. Το πήλινο λυχνάρι του είχε σπάσει και το φως μέσα στο δωμάτιο χαμηλώσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο γέρος τόλμησε να βγει από την κρυψώνα του με ευκολία δυσανάλογη των χρόνων που μετρούσε και σήκωσε ψηλά τα χέρια. "Ω, εσύ! Πλάσμα πανάγριο και ισχυρό, κατέβα κάτω στην αυλή μου και άσε με να θαυμάσω από κοντά την τρομερή επιθετικότητα και την μοναδική λαμπρότητα της μορφής σου!"

 _"Έτσι μπράβο!"_ Η δράκαινα έρεπε πάντα προς τον αυτοθαυμασμό και ποτέ δεν θα γινόταν απρόσβλητη στην κολακεία. Τα γεμάτα τρόμο, αλλά και θαυμασμό, λόγια του γέρου γέμισαν ικανοποίηση την καρδιά της. Με ένα γερό πήδημα στον αέρα ξεγάντζωσε τα νύχια της από τα υπολείμματα των δοκαριών της οροφής και μ' ένα γδούπο προσγειώθηκε στα ριζά του πύργου.

Ο γέρος βιάστηκε να βγει να προϋπαντήσει τον απρόσμενο μουσαφίρη. "Μεγάλε δράκε και υπέροχε θηρευτή των αιθέρων, πάψε, παρακαλώ, να καταστρέφεις το σπιτικό μου."

Οι προηγούμενοι, δυνατοί βρυχηθμοί της Σαφίρα είχαν εξελιχθεί σε ένα διαρκές, υπόκωφο μούγκρισμα. Τέντωσε τον λαιμό της προς την μεριά του Τένγκα μυρίζοντας προσεκτικά τον γέρο ερημίτη. Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να λύσει και να κατεβάσει το σώμα της ξωτικιάς από την σέλα.

Ο γέροντας είχε απομείνει άλαλος να κοιτάζει το τρομερό πλάσμα που προσγειώθηκε στην αυλή του, κατόπιν υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στον δράκο και έγνεψε στον νέο να μεταφέρει το σώμα της αναίσθητης γυναίκας μέσα στο κυκλικό δωμάτιο. Η προηγούμενη, παντελής απροθυμία του μεταστρεφόταν γοργά σε θετική πρόθεση συνεργασίας.

Ο Έραγκον απίθωσε προσεκτικά την ξωτικογυναίκα επάνω στα ανάκατα στρωσίδια του κρεβατιού. Ο παλμός της ήταν ανεπαίσθητος και δεν ένιωθε την ανάσα της καθόλου. Το στήθος της δεν ανασηκωνόταν στο ελάχιστο. Είδε τον ερημίτη να εξετάζει την ανατομία του προσώπου της γυναίκας με βλέμμα βλοσυρό.

"Είναι ένα ξωτικό" δήλωσε τέλος με σοβαρό ύφος ο Τένγκα. "Αυτή είναι ξωτικό κι εσύ δρακοκαβαλάρης." Περιέφερε εξεταστικά τα μάτια πάνω του, αναζητώντας ίσως το σημάδι που σφράγιζε την ένωσή του με τον δράκο. Ο Έραγκον ούτε αποδέχτηκε, ούτε αρνήθηκε τα λεγόμενά του. Ο ερημίτης στράφηκε προς το τζάκι τροφοδοτώντας και πάλι την φωτιά με νέα ξύλα. "Ένα ξωτικό… και ένας δρακοκαβαλάρης… Χμμ…" Τέλος ίσιωσε το κορμί του και στάθηκε μπροστά στον νέο. "Θα κρατήσεις τον λόγο σου, ότι θα αναπληρώσεις το γρηγορότερο δυνατόν το γιατρικό μου;"

"Σου ορκίζομαι στην τιμή μου " αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον. Αισθάνθηκε την ικανοποίηση της Σαφίρα να πλημμυρίζει και τον ίδιο, καθώς η κουρασμένη δράκαινα αναζήτησε να κουρνιάσει και πάλι στα δοκάρια της μισογκρεμισμένης κορυφής του πύργου, ανάμεσα στα χαλάσματα. _"Η ξωτικιά θα σωθεί, φως των ματιών μου. Ο Τένγκα θα αναλάβει την γιατρειά της."_ Για πρώτη φορά εδώ και πολύ καιρό ένιωσε το μαύρο συναίσθημα της απώλειας να σηκώνεται από την ψυχή του και το στήθος του να φουσκώνει σαν μια πηγή, που ανάβλυζε ελπίδα.

.*.*.*.

Ο γέρος ερημίτης ορκιζόταν, πως έκανε γι' αυτήν ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του. Η ποσότητα του νέκταρ Τούνιβορ που είχε στην κατοχή του ήταν πράγματι μικρή και στην καρδιά του Έραγκον προστέθηκε μία νέα αγωνία. Θα ήταν αρκετό το αντίδοτο που είχε δοθεί στην ξωτικιά, ώστε να καταπολεμήσει το φαρμάκι, που έρεε μαζί με το αίμα μέσα στις φλέβες της; Ο Τένγκα ισχυριζόταν ότι το νέκταρ έπρεπε να χορηγείται σε μικρές, ημερήσιες δώσεις από το στόμα. Στάλαζε με προσοχή ανάμεσα στα χείλη της ξωτικιάς μικρές-μικρές σταγόνες. Ο Έραγκον ανησυχούσε αν οι ελάχιστες σταλαγματιές θα έμπαιναν στον οργανισμό της, αφού η γυναίκα είχε παραμείνει τελείως αναίσθητη για μέρες. Το γεγονός ότι δεν είχε ακόμα ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις της, ούτε καν αντιδράσει, δεν τον ενθάρρυνε. Ακόμα και η αναπνοή της δεν είχε επανέλθει, παρά το στήθος της παρέμενε φαινομενικά ακίνητο όπως και πριν. Ο ερημίτης βέβαια επέμενε, πως η μαγεία που χρησιμοποιούσε εξασφάλιζε ότι η ξωτικά θα άρχιζε σιγά-σιγά να αναλαμβάνει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, φρόντισε να αυξήσει σταδιακά την δόση του αντιδότου.

Μιας και όπως εξελίχθηκε η κατάσταση ο καβαλάρης της θα αναγκαζόταν να παραμείνει για κάποιες μέρες στον μισοερειπωμένο πύργο μέχρι η δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά να αναλάβει, η Σαφίρα είχε βαλθεί να ελέγχει πετώντας το γύρω τοπίο. Πολλές φορές κατά την διάρκεια της μέρας, αλλά ακόμα και τις νύχτες, είχε απογειωθεί από τα δοκάρια του Εντούρ Ιθίντρα, για να απλώσει διάπλατα τις μεμβράνες των φτερών της πάνω από την πεδιάδα. Πετούσε σε όλο και μακρινότερες αποστάσεις, σε ύψος όπου ακόμα και αν κάποιος την έβλεπε από το έδαφος, δεν θα κατάφερνε να αναγνωρίσει το μοναδικό της είδος. Περιφερόταν ελέγχοντας για πιθανούς κινδύνους στρατιωτών ή την παρουσία άλλων στρατοκόπων, κατόπιν επέστρεφε ησυχασμένη κοντά στον εκλεκτό της. Όσο ψηλότερα κι αν πέταξε, όσο μακρύτερα κι αν πήγε, η πεδιάδα παρέμενε πάντοτε ερημική και απομονωμένη. Κίνδυνος για τον καβαλάρη της δεν διαφαινόταν.

Όλες τις πρώτες ώρες από την έναρξη της θεραπείας, ο Έραγκον τις πέρασε πλάι στην ξωτικιά. Δίχως ξεκούραση και ύπνο παρατηρούσε κάθε στιγμή το πρόσωπο και το κορμί της αναζητώντας με αγωνία και το παραμικρότερο ίχνος αντίδρασης. Ο Τένγκα δεν έδειχνε να ενοχλείται από την διαρκή του παρουσία, περισσότερο απ' όσο θα τον ενοχλούσε κάποια από τις γάτες του. Πότε περιφερόταν πάνω και κάτω στο στρογγυλό δωμάτιο με σερνάμενα ποδάρια αναμασώντας τις αλλοπρόσαλλες κουβέντες του, πότε ξεχνιόταν να διαβάζει κάποιον από τους ογκώδεις τόμους των βιβλίων του. Μια-μια οι γάτες πήδησαν επάνω στο κρεβάτι μυρίζοντας εξεταστικά το νέο σώμα, που είχε καταλάβει τα παλιά στρωσίδια. Κατόπιν κάποιες από αυτές βολεύτηκαν τριγύρω από τα πόδια της ξωτικογυναίκας χουζουρεύοντας, μέχρι να αποφασίσει να τις διώξει κλοτσηδόν το αφεντικό τους.

Όταν έφτασε το ξημέρωμα της δεύτερης ημέρας από τότε που εγκαταστάθηκαν στον πύργο, ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε πιασμένος από την ακινησία και αναζήτησε τον καθαρό, ψυχρό αέρα της υπαίθρου. Τεντώθηκε, χασμουρήθηκε και έτριψε τα νυσταγμένα του μάτια. Στρίβοντας προς την πίσω μεριά του πύργου ανακάλυψε την γούρνα του νερού και με μεγάλη του ανακούφιση βύθισε το κεφάλι του στον κουβά. Ένιωσε κάπως αναζωογονημένος από την επαφή με το κρύο νερό και αναζήτησε με τη ματιά τα δύο άλογά του. Τα ζώα έβοσκαν ήσυχα στις παρυφές του δάσους λίγο πιο κάτω από την κορυφή του λόφου ακολουθώντας την πρασινάδα της γης και τα τρυφερότερα φύλλα των θάμνων. Ο Έραγκον τεντώθηκε ξανά. Από την κορυφή του πύργου η Σαφίρα του τον παρακολουθούσε. _"Πηγαίνω στο δάσος για κυνήγι, φως των ματιών μου"_ είπε στην δράκαινα. _"Έχε τον νου σου στην ξωτικιά."_

Δεν του πήρε και πολύ να τσακώσει δυο λαγούς στις πρόχειρες παγίδες που βάλθηκε να στήνει. Άδολα από την παρουσία κυνηγών τα ζώα – προφανώς ο Τένγκα ήταν πολύ γέρος και πολύ βραδυκίνητος για παρόμοιες ασχολίες – πιάστηκαν εύκολα. Ο Έραγκον έγδαρε και ετοίμασε τα δύο θηράματα, κατόπιν γύρισε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε πίσω στον πύργο. _"Βρήκα τον τρόπο να εμπλουτίσουμε το μενού με κάτι περισσότερο από τα μπιζέλια"_ ανακοίνωσε ικανοποιημένος στην Σαφίρα. Η δράκαινα είχε αποτολμήσει την προηγούμενη μια μακρινή εξόρμηση, κυνηγώντας για τον εαυτό της νόστιμα θηράματα, χορταίνοντας την πείνα της.

 _"Όσο εσύ θα ασχολείσαι με το μαγείρεμα και την δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά, εγώ θα βγω για την συνηθισμένη μου περιπολία"_ αποκρίθηκε η δράκαινα και άνοιξε τα φτερά της πετώντας ψηλά, πάνω από τα χαλάσματα της κορυφής του πύργου.

Κάθε φορά που προσγειωνόταν και απογειωνόταν από εκεί, κομμάτια πέτρας και ξύλινα δοκάρια κατέρρεαν στον περίβολο. Οι τοίχοι σείονταν επικίνδυνα και νέοι σοβάδες κατακρημνίζονταν μαζί με τις σκλήθρες στο κυκλικό δωμάτιο. Ο Τένγκα δυσανασχετούσε. Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε, ότι αυτός και η ξωτικογυναίκα είχαν απρόσμενα καταλάβει τον ζωτικό του χώρο. Το επιπρόσθετο φαγητό ίσως να ήταν μονάχα μικρή ανταπόδοση για την σκοτούρα που προκαλούσαν.

Ο Έραγκον βρήκε την ξωτικιά στην ίδια κατάσταση που την είχε αφήσει. Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα λεπτό, μικρό κοχλιάριο ο Τένγκα στάλαζε ανάμεσα από τα μισάνοιχτά της χείλη την ημερήσια δόση του φαρμάκου. Ταυτόχρονα σιγομουρμούριζε ψέλνοντας άγνωστες για τον νέο μαγείες. Μη θέλοντας να διακόψει, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τεμάχισε το ένα θήραμα ρίχνοντας μαζί με νερό το κρέας του στο τσουκάλι, κατόπιν το τοποθέτησε πάνω στην πυροστιά να βράσει. Το άλλο το κρέμασε να καπνιστεί από τον γάντζο. Σύντομα ο χώρος γέμισε από την γαργαλιστική μυρωδιά του κρέατος.

Ο Τένγκα, παρατώντας την θεραπεία, σήκωσε το κεφάλι και οσφράνθηκε τον αέρα. Ένα γρύλισμα ικανοποίησης ξέφυγε από τον λαιμό του και σηκώθηκε πλησιάζοντας την φωτιά να ελέγξει. "Καιρός ήταν να κάνεις και κάτι χρήσιμο" είπε με τόνο αυστηρό στον Έραγκον. "Αρκεί που έχω στερηθεί μ' εσάς εδώ όλη την βολή μου, γέρος άνθρωπος… χωρίς το κρεβάτι μου…"

Αυτό ήταν κάτι που ο Έραγκον είχε σκεφτεί καθ' όλες τις ώρες της προηγούμενης νύχτας. Από τη μία δεν ήθελε να κεντρίζει την δυσφορία ενός τόσο ασταθούς ατόμου, με το να βρίσκονται διαρκώς μέσα στα πόδια του. Από την άλλη, θα προτιμούσε να βολέψει την ξωτικιά σε κάποιο καλύτερο σημείο. Βάλθηκε να ελέγχει την ξύλινη κατασκευή της εισόδου, που κάποτε οδηγούσε σε υψηλότερα επίπεδα του πύργου. Η σκάλα ήταν σε μεριές-μεριές χαρβαλωμένη. Μπορούσε όμως να στερεωθεί, ώστε να την χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιος. Ο Έραγκον άρχισε να κουβαλά κλαδιά από τα δέντρα του κοντινού δάσους, τα οποία έκοβε χρησιμοποιώντας την κόψη του σπαθιού του. Κατόπιν βάλθηκε να τα δένει επάνω στην σκάλα με σχοινί από στριμμένα αγριόχορτα και κληματσίδες, στερεώνοντας έτσι και την παλιά κατασκευή. Ο Τένγκα τον παρατηρούσε με τα ζωηρά του μάτια σιγανομουρμουρίζοντας όπως συνήθως. Οι γάτες, αφού πρωτύτερα μύρισαν εντατικά τα ξύλα, αποφάσισαν, ότι πιο ξεκούραστο ήτανε γι' αυτές να μην μετέχουν. Ίσως ακόμα και πιο ασφαλές, αφού διαπίστωσαν ότι μια απότομη μετατόπιση των βαρύτερων κλαδιών, μπορούσε να μαγκώσει ουρές και να συνθλίψει τις πατούσες.

Με μία μόνο ανάπαυλα για το μεσημεριανό του φαγητό, ο Έραγκον δούλεψε ακατάπαυστα για όλη την υπόλοιπη ημέρα. Προτού ακόμα χρειαστεί ν' ανάψουν τα λυχνάρια, η κατασκευή που θα του επέτρεπε να εποπτεύσει τα υψηλότερα επίπεδα ήταν έτοιμη.

"Λίγη δουλειά ακόμα και σήμερα το βράδυ θα μπορέσεις να χρησιμοποιήσεις και πάλι το κρεβάτι σου" είπε ο Έραγκον στον ερημίτη, που ικανοποιημένος ξεκοκάλιζε ένα κομμάτι κρέας. "Δεν πρόκειται να μείνω περισσότερο, ούτε και θέλω να σου γίνομαι βάρος. Μονάχα μέχρι να συνεφέρει η γυναίκα. Σκοπεύω να την μεταφέρω απόψε στους απάνω χώρους."

"Έτσι κι αλλιώς το νέκταρ Τούνιβορ τελείωσε" δήλωσε ο γέρος. "Τελείωσε κι εμένα η δουλειά μου με το ξωτικό. Μπορώ από δω και πέρα να επιστρέψω στις μελέτες μου." Σκούπισε τα λερωμένα δάχτυλά του πάνω στην γούνα του γατιού, που με τα μάτια στυλωμένα πάνω του εδώ και ώρα, μάταια ανάμενε το μερτικό του. "Εύχομαι μόνο να μην λησμονήσεις την υπόσχεσή σου. Το νέκτραρ Τούνιβορ ήταν το ακριβότερο από τα αγαθά μου. Θα μου λείψει."

"Σου έχω δώσει τον λόγο μου" αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον. "Δεν το ξεχνώ."

Ο χώρος που ετοίμασε για την ξωτικιά ήταν ένα μικρό δωμάτιο ένα επίπεδο πιο πάνω από αυτόν του ισογείου. Αποτελείτο από ένα γεροφτιαγμένο, πέτρινο ημικύκλιο, που διαμόρφωναν οι εξωτερικοί ογκόλιθοι της κατασκευής και στερέωναν χοντρά δοκάρια, σίγουρα τοποθετημένα ανάμεσα στις πέτρες. Προστατευμένο από τα χαλάσματα της οροφής, διέθετε ακόμα και ένα μακρόστενο άνοιγμα στον αρχαίο τοίχο, που έβλεπε στην άπλετη πεδιάδα. Μέσα απ' αυτό εισερχόταν αρκετό φως και καθαρός αέρας, ότι η ξωτικογυναίκα χρειαζόταν, μέχρι να συνέλθει και να αναλάβει πλήρως τις δυνάμεις της. Ο Έραγκον ήταν σίγουρος, ότι ο μικρός αυτός χώρος κατά τη διάρκεια της μέρας θα γέμιζε με φως του ήλιου. Διακρινόταν ακόμα κι ένα κομμάτι έναστρου ουρανού της νύχτας, όταν τα σύννεφα αραίωσαν. Την μία από τις κουβέρτες που κουβάλαγε μαζί του, ο Έραγκον την γέμισε με μαζεμένα φύλλα ξερά, πεσμένα τριγύρω από τα δέντρα της δασώδους περιοχής. Όταν τελείωσε αυτό το απλό, αυτοσχέδιο στρώμα, επάνω του δίπλωσε την άλλη του κουβέρτα, ώστε να καταστήσει την επιφάνεια που η γυναίκα θα πλάγιαζε πιο μαλακή. Αναγκαστικά τα στρωσίδια θα απλώνονταν στο γυμνό, ξύλινο δάπεδο, όμως η φωτιά του ισόγειου τζακιού έσπρωχνε προς τα επάνω θερμό αέρα. Η αναίσθητη ξωτικιά δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να κρυώνει. Ο Έραγκον θα σκέπαζε το σώμα της με την χοντρή κάπα που του δώρισε ο Μέρταγκ πριν χωριστούν. Ο ίδιος θα πλάγιαζε στο πλευρό της, να την προσέχει.

Με προσοχή μεγάλη μετέφερε το αναίσθητο σώμα από το κρεβάτι του ισογείου μέχρι το αυτοσχέδιο στρώμα του μικρού χώρου του πάνω ορόφου. Σε κάθε του βήμα η ξύλινη σκάλα έτριζε και κλυδωνιζόταν επικίνδυνα, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως ήταν αρκετά σίγουρος για τα στερεώματα που είχε κάνει. Πατούσε στα πιο γερά σημεία χωρίς να βιάζεται και σκόπευε να ενισχύσει τα στερεώματα την επαύριον. Απίθωσε την ξωτικιά στο στρώμα, τύλιξε το κορμί της με την κάπα και κάθισε πλάι στο προσκέφαλό της. Προηγουμένως είχε φροντίσει να φωτίσει τον χώρο με έναν μικρό πυρσό, που είχε στερεώσει πρόχειρα ανάμεσα στα αγκωνάρια του πέτρινου τοίχου.

Ο Τένγκα είχε δίκιο στους ισχυρισμούς του. Όσο αυτός καταγινόταν με τις κατασκευές του, η κατάσταση της ξωτικιάς είχε καλυτερεύσει. Το πρόσωπό της παρέμενε χλωμό και σφαλιστά τα μάτια, όμως το στήθος ανεβοκατέβαζε μια απαλή και ρυθμική ανάσα. Έδειχνε να κοιμάται έναν ύπνο βαθύ, που δεν διέκοπταν όνειρα ή εφιάλτες. Οι δυνατοί χτύποι της καρδιάς του Έραγκον τον ειδοποίησαν, ότι η εγγύτητά του με την γυναίκα αρχίνιζε και πάλι να επιδρά στον ψυχισμό του. Οι λεπτομέρειες του ήρεμου προσώπου της τον ξεσήκωναν. Τα υπερβολικά γωνιώδη χαρακτηριστικά της, που σε γυναίκα των ανθρώπων θα τον είχαν αφήσει παντελώς αδιάφορο, πάνω σ' εκείνη, νόμιζε, πως άγγιζαν την τελειότητα. Τα μακριά της ματόκλαδα σκίαζαν τα κλεισμένα βλέφαρα και τα μισάνοιχτα, καλοσχηματισμένα της χείλη επιδρούσαν στις αισθήσεις του. Ένοιωθε μέσα του ένα βαθύ συναίσθημα να αναδεύεται, να φουσκώνει και να θεριεύει πνίγοντας την καρδιά του, επηρεάζοντάς τον τόσο, όσο ποτέ ως τώρα. Η επιθυμία να κρατήσει μέσα στα χέρια του τα μακριά της δάχτυλα, τώρα απλωμένα επάνω στα σκεπάσματα, ήταν τόση, που μονάχα η ευπρέπειά του αντιτασσόταν σε μια τέτοια πράξη, μη θεωρώντας πρέπον να την εγγίζει χωρίς την γνώση και την θέλησή της. Το χλωμό χρώμα των παρειών της τον έκανε ν' ανησυχεί, παρά τις διαβεβαιώσεις του Τένγκα ότι η ξωτικιά θα συνερχόταν. Οι χτύποι της καρδιάς του δυνάμωναν κάθε που περνούσε σαν ιδέα από τον νου του, ότι μπορεί και να την χάσει. Αν η δόση του αντίδοτου δεν ήταν αρκετή, αν η ζωή της αφανιζόταν κι αυτή περνούσε στο κενό; Περισσότερο όμως απ' όλα τον επηρέαζε το άρωμα που ανάδιδε το σώμα της. Η μυρωδιά βρεμένου χώματος και πεύκων ανθισμένων μιλούσαν κατ' ευθείαν στο κορμί του, κάνοντάς τον να ντρέπεται για την επίδρασή τους πάνω του.

Πλάγιασε πλάι της επάνω στην σκληρή, ψυχρή επιφάνεια του δαπέδου ακουμπώντας με τα ακροδάχτυλα τον πλούσιο καταρράκτη των μαύρων μαλλιών της, που κατρακυλούσαν κάτω από το στρώμα και σέρνονταν κοντά στο πρόσωπό του. Την σκέψη ότι θα ερχόταν σύντομα ο καιρός που έπρεπε να χωριστούν, μιας κι εκείνη θα επέστρεφε στα πυκνά δάση των δικών της, την έδιωξε γοργά από το μυαλό του. Δεν ήταν καθόλου σίγουρος, ότι θα μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει μια τέτοια απομάκρυνση. Βαθιά μέσα στον νου του καταλάβαινε, ότι μια ανάγκη παράξενη, πρωτόγνωρη και μαγική είχε αγκαλιάσει την καρδιά του. Ανάγκη, που ύφαινε επάνω του, χωρίς κι ο ίδιος ακόμα να το ξέρει, τα περίτεχνα νήματα του νεανικού έρωτά του.

.*.*.*.

Η ξωτικιά συνήλθε την ερχόμενη νύχτα. Από το άνοιγμα του παραθύρου φαινόταν ένα κομμάτι ουρανού και τα άστρα που τρεμόσβηναν επάνω στο στερέωμα σκορπίζοντας στη γη το χλωμό τους φως. Ο Έραγκον είχε γείρει πάνω από το σώμα της γυναίκας παρατηρώντας στο φως του μικρού πυρσού το στήθος της που ανεβοκατέβαινε ρυθμικά, όταν τα χείλη της εξέβαλλαν μια απότομη ανάσα. Τα μακριά ματόκλαδα τρεμόπαιξαν, για να ανοίξουν αμέσως μετά. Το καταπράσινο βλέμμα της καρφώθηκε ζωηρό κατευθείαν μέσα στο δικό του προκαλώντας ανατριχίλα στην ραχοκοκαλιά του.

Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να την καθησυχάσει. "Ησύχασε!" της χαμογέλασε πλέοντας σε πελάγη ευτυχίας για την αιφνίδια εξέλιξη. "Είσαι ελεύθερη και γερή! Το νέκταρ Τούνιβορ, που μου παράγγειλες, σου έχει δοθεί." Είδε την γυναίκα να προσπαθεί να ανασηκωθεί στο στρώμα, μα οι δυνάμεις της δεν ήταν τόσες ώστε να το κατορθώσει. Προσπάθησε να την στηρίξει ο ίδιος, όμως εκείνη τινάχτηκε μακρύτερα αποφεύγοντας το άγγιγμά του. Ο Έραγκον ανησύχησε. "Ηρέμησε, μην ζορίζεις ακόμα τον εαυτό σου. Είσαι πολύ αδύναμη." Η ξωτικογυναίκα παρέμεινε ακίνητη να τον κοιτά εξεταστικά κι ο ίδιος κατάλαβε, ότι θα έπρεπε να επιδιώξει να παρουσιάσει τον εαυτό του με πιο πρέποντα τρόπο. Τραβήχτηκε μακρύτερα, έφερε το δεξί του χέρι πάνω στο στήθος και έκλινε ελαφρά το πάνω μέρος του κορμιού του, κίνηση που του φάνηκε αρκετά ευγενική. "Είμαι ο Έραγκον," της συστήθηκε "δρακοκαβαλάρης της Σαφίρα. Μαζί με τον δράκο μου σε σώσαμε από τον Ίσκιο και από τους στρατιώτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Σκοπεύαμε να σε μεταφέρουμε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, όπου οι νάνοι θα σου χορηγούσαν το αντίδοτο του δηλητηρίου. Όμως, καθώς ταξιδεύαμε προς τα εκεί, βρέθηκε στο δρόμο μας αυτός ο ερειπωμένος πύργος των ξωτικών, όπου ζητήσαμε εφόδια και καταφύγιο για μια νύχτα. Ο ερημίτης που κατοικεί εδώ τυχαίνει να γνωρίζει από βότανα και μαγεία. Είχε στην κατοχή του το νέκταρ και σε γιάτρεψε."

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια του η ξωτικιά φάνηκε να ησύχασε μια στάλα. Τα πράσινά της μάτια έκλεισαν πάλι, ίσως κουρασμένα από το φως, η ανάσα της ημέρεψε. Στον Έραγκον φάνηκε περισσότερο αδύναμη από πριν, εύθραυστη σχεδόν για κάποια που ζούσε στις συνθήκες ενός τόσο σκληρού κόσμου. Η ανάμνηση των πληγών που έφερε στο σώμα όταν την βρήκε, αποτέλεσμα της κακομεταχείρισής της από τους στρατιώτες ή τον Ίσκιο, στιγμή δεν είχαν φύγει από την σκέψη του. Είχε μισήσει ολόψυχα τα κτήνη, που είχαν συμβάλλει στον βασανισμό της και δεν μετάνιωνε για τον σκληρό τους θάνατο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, μέσα στην αδυναμία της του φάνηκε ακόμα ομορφότερη. "Κοιμήσου," της ψιθύρισε "βρίσκομαι εδώ να σε φυλάγω από κάθε τι κακό."

Σαν η γυναίκα δεν του αποκρίθηκε, παρά έμεινε ακίνητη με σφαλιστά τα μάτια, ο Έραγκον έκρινε, ότι είχαν ξανανοίξει γι' αυτήν οι αγκάλες του ύπνου. Κάθισε πλάι της ακόμα μια φορά ανασαίνοντας βαθιά την μυρωδιά της, αφήνοντας ελεύθερη την καρδιά του να αγαλλιάζει με την σωτηρία της.

 _"Θέλω κι εγώ να δω την ξωτικογυναίκα"_ απαίτησε η Σαφίρα αφυπνισμένη από την ψυχική αναστάτωση του εκλεκτού της.

 _"Κοιμάται πάλι, ομορφιά μου."_ Ο Έραγκον έστειλε προς το άλλο του μισό την εικόνα της κοιμισμένης ξωτικιάς. _"Αύριο, σαν πάλι θα ξυπνήσει, θα κανονίσω να την συναντήσεις. Ω! Είναι όμορφη πολύ, έτσι όπως ησυχάζει."_

 _"Διαβεβαίωσέ την, όταν ξυπνήσει, πως τίποτε και κανένας δεν πρόκειται πια να την βλάψει. Έχει εμάς να την φρουρούμε, στον ύπνο και στον ξύπνιο της"_ διαβεβαίωσε η Σαφίρα. _"Πες της ακόμα, ότι εκδικήθηκα εκείνους που την έβλαψαν με νύχι και με δόντι. Οι σάρκες των νεκρών τους σαπίζουν αφημένες πάνω στην κρύα γη"_ κόμπασε η δράκαινα.

 _"Όλα θα της τα πω, μονάχα να συνέλθει."_ Η αγωνία βάραινε και πάλι στην καρδιά του Έραγκον. Μπορεί η ξωτικιά να άνοιξε τα μάτια της, είχε όμως σπασμωδικά αποτραβηχτεί για να αποφύγει το άγγιγμά του. Θα συνερχόταν άραγε ποτέ τελείως;

 _"Όλα θα πάνε καλά, μικρούλη."_

Μετά από την προηγούμενη επαφή με την γυναίκα, ο ύπνος δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να έλθει. Πέρασαν κι άλλες ώρες, πότε μετρώντας τα άστρα που αποκαλύπτονταν ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα, πότε εξετάζοντας ξανά τις λεπτομέρειες από το πρόσωπό της. Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε καλά, ότι τώρα που η γυναίκα είχε συνέλθει, η εγγύτητα που είχε ζήσει πλάι της κατά τις ώρες του ταξιδιού τους επρόκειτο να σταματήσει. Πώς θα γινόταν να παραμένει κοντά της και να πλαγιάζει πλάι της τις ώρες που αυτή κοιμόταν; Πώς θα μπορούσε ξανά να μυρίσει τα μαλλιά ή να μεταφέρει μέσα στα μπράτσα του το κορμί της;

Η ξωτικιά ξύπνησε και πάλι στην μέση της νύχτας. Προσπάθησε να του μιλήσει, μα η φωνή της ξέφυγε τραχιά σβήνοντας στα βάθη του λαιμού της. Ο Έραγκον προσέφερε μια κούπα με νερό βοηθώντας την να πίνει. Την φορά αυτή τον αποδέχτηκε. Ελάχιστες γουλιές μονάχα, κατόπιν πλάγιασε και πάλι ανήμπορη στο στρώμα. Τα μάτια της όμως παρέμειναν ανοιχτά, στραμμένα πάνω του.

"Το όνομά μου είναι Άρυα." Ο μελωδικός της ψίθυρος ίσα που έφτασε στα αυτιά του. Τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν στο φως της δάδας. "Πού βρίσκομαι;"

Με στοργικές κινήσεις ο Έραγκον την σκέπασε με την κάπα του ξανά. "Πολύ νοτιότερα της Ουρου'μπαίην, στην μέση μιας άγονης και έρημης πεδιάδας. Το όνομα του πύργου είναι Εντούρ Ιθίντρα και ο ερημίτης που τον κατοικεί και σε βοήθησε ονομάζεται Τένγκα." Νωρίτερα, που ο Έραγκον είχε κατέβει στο ισόγειο δωμάτιο για να προμηθευτεί νερό και φαγητό για την ξωτικιά, κουρασμένος ο γέροντας κοιμόταν του καλού καιρού επάνω στο κρεβάτι του, κοντά στο τζάκι. Δεν είχε καταλάβει το παραμικρό για την ανάνηψη της ξωτικιάς και ούτε υπήρχε περίπτωση να ακούει τα λεγόμενά τους τώρα. Ο χώρος που την τοποθέτησε παρείχε αρκετή απομόνωση, ώστε να διαφυλάξει την ιδωτικότητά της. Δύο από τις γάτες τον ακολούθησαν καθώς ανέβαινε και πάλι, αλλά ο Έραγκον τις έδιωξε, να μην ενοχλούν. Σίγουρο ήταν, ότι αυτές αργότερα θα επέμεναν. "Κατευθυνόμαστε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, όπως σου είπα και νωρίτερα. Η κρίσιμη κατάστασή σου όμως, μας ανάγκασε να αναζητήσουμε καταφύγιο εδώ. Δεν πρέπει να βρισκόμαστε πολύ μακριά από τα εδάφη της Σούρντα."

Η ξωτικιά ζήτησε δύο ακόμα γουλιές νερό. "Στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ…" επανέλαβε τα λόγια του, πριν η φωνή της σβήσει. Κατόπιν η πράσινη ματιά της ζωήρεψε. "Ο δράκος;"

Ο Έραγκον της χαμογέλασε βάζοντας μέσα στα χέρια της την γαβάθα με τα βρασμένα μπιζέλια, μέσα στην οποία είχε προηγουμένως τρίψει μικρές μπουκιές ψωμί. "Ονομάζεται Σαφίρα και είναι θηλυκό του είδους. Επιθυμία της είναι να σε συναντήσει, μόλις μπορέσεις."

Από τα ψηλότερα δοκάρια της κορυφής του πύργου ακούστηκε το ηχηρό γουργούρισμα της δράκαινας. Η Σαφίρα έτεινε προς τα κάτω τον μακρύ λαιμό της και το πετάρισμα των φτερών της ξεσήκωσε σύννεφα σκόνης και σοβάδες, που κατακρημνίστηκαν ευθεία προς τα κάτω. Η απόσταση όμως που την χώριζε από τον καβαλάρη της και το ξωτικό ήταν μεγάλη, ο χώρος που αυτοί βρίσκονταν προστατευμένος. Παρ' όλο που δεν μπορούσε να τους δει, έκανε αισθητή την παρουσία της χτυπώντας με δύναμη την ουρά της στους ογκόλιθους που διαμόρφωναν τον τοίχο.

Ρίχνοντας μόνο ένα βλέμμα προς τα επάνω, η ξωτικιά δέχτηκε από τα χέρια του Έραγκον την γαβάθα και το κουτάλι. Κατάφερε να φέρει μέχρι το στόμα της δύο μόνο μπουκιές κι αυτές μασώντας τες για ώρα. Κατόπιν άφησε στο πλάι της το φαγητό.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ για όλα, Σούρ'τουγκαλ. Διεμήνυσε, παρακαλώ, στον δράκο σου, ότι θα είναι τιμή μου και χαρά μεγάλη το να την συναντήσω το συντομότερο δυνατόν. Είθε τα άστρα να σας προσέχουν."

Η ευγενική φωνή της ξωτικογυναίκας ήταν δυνατότερη τώρα, πιο σίγουρη. Στ' αυτιά του Έραγκον ακούστηκε σαν μελωδία γλυκού τραγουδιού, τραγουδισμένη από τα ομορφότερα χείλη. Η άγνωστή του όμως λέξη τον παραξένεψε. "Σουρ'τουγκαλ;"

Η ξωτικιά άφησε λίγο την ματιά της να πλανηθεί επάνω του. "Ναι, Σούρ'τουγκαλ. Σημαίνει στην αρχαία γλώσσα, την γλώσσα μου, την ιδιότητά σου σαν δρακοκαβαλάρης. Σούρ'τουγκαλ και Σκουλμπλάκα… ο δράκος." Κατόπιν έστρεψε τα μελαγχολικά της μάτια προς το κομμάτι του ουρανού, που φαινόταν έξω από το μακρόστενο παράθυρο. "Θα σε παρακαλούσα να έσβηνες το φως του πυρσού" του ζήτησε. "Είναι πολύς ο χρόνος που έχω περάσει περιορισμένη μέσα σε πέτρινους τοίχους και πολύ έχω επιθυμήσει να δω το φως των άστρων."

Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να ανταποκριθεί στην επιθυμία της. Στα σκοτεινά, μονάχα με το φως των αστεριών να λούζει το αδύναμο πρόσωπό της, στα μάτια του φάνταζε ακόμα ωραιότερη. "Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς ξανά" την προέτρεψε. "Καταλαβαίνω ότι θα έχεις πολλές ακόμα απορίες, πολλά να με ρωτήσεις. Κι εγώ πολλά ακόμα, που θέλω να σου πω. Όλα όμως μπορούν να περιμένουν μέχρι το πρωί.

Η γυναίκα πλάγιασε και πάλι, δεν γύρισε όμως ξανά προς την μεριά του, παρά το βλέμμα της απόμεινε στραμμένο κατά την μεριά του ουρανού. Ο δροσερός άνεμος, που έμπαινε από το άνοιγμα του τοίχου, έκανε τους βοστρύχους από τα μακριά μαλλιά της να αναδεύονται. "Θα επιθυμούσα να μείνω μονάχη τώρα" μουρμούρισε.

Ο Έραγκον ταχτοποίησε πλάι της το νερό και το φαγητό, έτσι ώστε αυτή να φτάνει ότι χρειαζόταν. Κατόπιν έγειρε το κεφάλι σε έναν χαιρετισμό και κατέβηκε τις σκάλες προς την ύπαιθρο. Η Σαφίρα τον συνάντησε στα ριζά του πύργου ξυπνώντας και ταράζοντας τα άλογα. Ο Έραγκον τα ησύχασε με γλυκόλογα και χάδια, κατόπιν βάδισε μαζί με την εκλεκτή του προς το δάσος.

 _"Είναι όμορφη…"_

 _"Για δύο πόδια, καλή είναι."_ Η δράκαινα είχε μοιραστεί με τον εκλεκτό της όλη την προηγούμενη εμπειρία του με την αφύπνιση της ξωτικιάς και την ολιγόλεπτη συζήτησή του μαζί της.

 _"Είναι… θαυμάσια, υπέροχη μέσα στην αδυναμία της."_ Η καρδιά του δρακοκαβαλάρη χτυπούσε με ταχείς ρυθμούς. Στα πράσινα μάτια και τα λεπτά μέλη της ξωτικιάς είχε προστεθεί και η μελωδία της φωνής της, να τον συνεπαίρνει.

 _"Είναι ζωντανή και ελεύθερη"_ του τόνισε η Σαφίρα. _"Και αυτό το χρωστά αποκλειστικά σ' εσένα, μικρούλη."_

Ο Έραγκον χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μουσούδι της. _"Και σε σένα, φως των ματιών μου. Αν δεν την μετέφερες πάνω στην σέλα σου, αν δεν είχες συντελέσει στην απελευθέρωσή της…"_

Η δράκαινα γουργούρισε ικανοποιημένη. Κάθισε πρώτα στα πίσω της πόδια, κατόπιν βολεύτηκε σαν μια γάτα διπλώνοντας την ουρά γύρω απ' το σώμα της. Ο Έραγκον ακούμπησε στο πλευρό της. _"Και στον Μέρταγκ! Ιδίως σ' αυτόν."_ Δεν της άρεσε που γύριζε τις αναμνήσεις του πίσω στον χαμένο σύντροφό του, όμως ήταν ο Μέρταγκ που είχε αναγνωρίσει την τοποθεσία της άμαξας στα χαράγματα επάνω στο χώμα. Αυτός ήταν, που είχε συμπληρώσει τον αυτοσχέδιο χάρτη και είχε συλλάβει το σχέδιο της ενέδρας.

 _"Ναι,"_ συμφώνησε και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μελαγχολώντας _"και στον Μέρταγκ."_ Η καρδιά του όμως ήταν τόσο γεμάτη από την ύπαρξη της ξωτικιάς, που γρήγορα η δική της σκέψη έδωσε την θέση της στην πρότερή του μελαγχολία. _"Η φωνή της ηχεί σαν ανοιξιάτικο τραγούδι, η μυρωδιά της μοιάζει με ανθισμένο περιβόλι. Αχ, ας μπορούσα να πάρω από τα μάτια της την τόση θλίψη…"_ Κατά τις τελευταίες ώρες που πέρασε άυπνος εξετάζοντας το αναίσθητο κορμί της, το συναίσθημα μέσα του γι' αυτήν είχε θεριέψει.

 _"Να μην ξεχνάς, μικρούλη, τα σημάδια που άφησαν πάνω της οι άντρες του αυγοσπάστη"_ υπενθύμισε η δράκαινα στον εκλεκτό της.

 _"Τα σημάδια…"_ ο Έραγκον δεν τα ξεχνούσε. Ποτέ του δεν θα ξεχνούσε το θέαμα που αντίκρισαν τα μάτια του, μόλις έλυσε τα κορδόνια από το πουκάμισό της.

 _"Κι εσύ τα γιάτρεψες!"_ του τόνισε η Σαφίρα. _"Η δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά μας χρωστάει."_

 _"Μονάχα με την δική σου βοήθεια, φως των ματιών μου."_

Πάνω τους ο άνεμος απέσπασε κομμάτια από τα σύννεφα διώχνοντάς τα μακριά προς την δύση. Το φως των άστρων έλαμψε περισσότερο φωτίζοντας τις κορυφές των δέντρων. Στα μέρη της ανατολής ξεχώριζε το νέο φεγγάρι. Η μυρωδιά της προαυγινής ώρας ξεχύθηκε στην πεδιάδα. Ο Έραγκον ένοιωσε σαν χαμένος μέσα στον κόσμο. Οι νέες ευθύνες που βάραιναν επάνω του για να τις αναλάβει, ήταν κάτι που ποτέ του δεν είχε αποζητήσει.

 _"Πρέπει!"_ του τόνισε η Σαφίρα. _"Πάρε παράδειγμα την στάση των συντρόφων μας που χάθηκαν. Εσύ κι εγώ, είμαστε δράκος και καβαλάρης! Οφείλουμε να συντρέξουμε όλους όσους έχουν την ανάγκη μας. Ο σφετεριστής των όρκων, ο αυγοσπάστης, μια μέρα θα πληρώσει για όλα τα κρίματά του. Η Αλαγαισία θα ξαναγίνει ελεύθερη."_

.*.*.*.

Μπορούσε ακόμα να βλέπει τον θόλο του ουρανού και το φως των άστρων. Μπορούσε ξανά να νοιώσει το φύσημα του ανέμου επάνω στο πρόσωπό της.

 _…Εκείνοι όμως… οι δύο πιστοί σύντροφοί της… είχαν χαθεί… Ο ευγενικός Φέολιν ποτέ δεν θα τραγουδούσε ξανά υμνώντας το ασημένιο αστερόφωτο... Ο γλυκός Γκλένγουινγκ δεν θα μιμούταν άλλη φορά τους ήχους από τα τραγουδίσματα των φτερωτών κατοίκων των δέντρων…_

Στα δικά της αυτιά έφταναν και πάλι κελαδήματα από το δάσος που ξυπνούσε χαιρετώντας την νέα μέρα…

 _…εκείνοι όμως δεν θα ξυπνούσαν..._

Πήρε με το κουτάλι μία ακόμα μικρή ποσότητα από τα βρασμένα λαχανικά της και την έφερε ανόρεχτα στο στόμα μασώντας τα αργά. Αυτή μπορούσε ακόμα να γεύεται τους καρπούς της γης, ενώ οι δύο σύντροφοί της…

 _…Δεν ήταν άλλος, παρά αυτή η ίδια, που τους οδήγησε ως τον θάνατό τους…_

Θα έπρεπε όμως να τρώει, αν ήθελε να συνεχίσει να ζει. Και η αποστολή της δεν είχε ακόμα λήξει. Στο άλλο χέρι της κρατούσε την γαβάθα με το φαΐ των ανθρώπων, φτιαγμένη κι αυτή από ξύλο νεκρό και όχι τραγουδισμένο. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε νωρίτερα προσφέρει κομμάτια νεκρού ζώου από το τελευταίο κυνήγι του στο δάσος, ζητώντας της να φάει τις σάρκες του, να δυναμώσει. Αηδιασμένη είχε αρνηθεί. Η μυρωδιά από το καμένο λίπος, που ο αέρας του τζακιού μετέφερε μέχρι τα ρουθούνια της από την εστία του ισογείου, της θύμιζε τις μέρες της φυλάκισής της στο Γκίλ'ιντ. Της θύμιζε τον Ίσκιο…

 _…Τις ώρες του φρικτού της μαρτυρίου…_

Ποτέ δεν θα καταδεχότανε να μοιραστεί τα όσα έζησε στα χέρια των ανθρώπων, ιδίως μ' έναν άλλον άνθρωπο, εκπρόσωπο του είδους τους. Ούτε επρόκειτο να εξηγήσει την βαθύτερη αιτία της αποστροφής της για το κρέας. Αρκέστηκε μονάχα να του πει, ότι τα ξωτικά είχαν εξορίσει κάθε τι το ζωικό από το τραπέζι τους, κάθε τι που περιείχε αίμα, μη θέλοντας να μολύνουν με θάνατο αναίτιο τα απέραντά τους δάση. Δέχτηκε όμως με ευγνωμοσύνη τα λαχανικά που εκείνος εναλλακτικά της προσέφερε. Ευγνωμοσύνη ένιωθε και για το φως του ήλιου, που λίγο-λίγο υψωνόταν πάνω από την πεδιάδα, φωτίζοντας και ζεσταίνοντας την μικρή πέτρινη κάμαρα. Την ώρα που εκείνη έτρωγε να πάρει δυνάμεις, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε αναλάβει να αποκριθεί σε όλες της τις ερωτήσεις. Περιέγραψε μετά με λεπτομέρειες την περιπέτειά του για να την σώσει μέσα από την άμαξα, την εξουδετέρωση του Ίσκιου, την μάχη με τους στρατιώτες.

Υπήρχε, κατά τα λεγόμενά του, ένας ακόμα σύντροφος μαζί του, σύντροφος που είχε χαθεί…

 _… Έτσι κι εκείνος, όπως και οι δύο δικοί της, οι χαμένοι της σύντροφοι…_

Αυτός όμως ο σύντροφος δεν είχε χαθεί στην προσπάθεια να βοηθήσει τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να τη σώσουν. Είχε κατόπιν επιστρέψει με τη δική του θέλησή στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Εκεί θα προσπαθούσε, πάντα κατά τους ισχυρισμούς του δρακοκαβαλάρη, να ελευθερώσει τα δύο αυγά των δράκων, που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κατείχε εδώ κι έναν αιώνα σκλαβωμένα. Γνώριζαν καλά για την ύπαρξη των αυγών αυτών τα ξωτικά. Δεν είχε έρθει όμως ακόμα καιρός, που θα ήταν τόσο δυνατοί για μια ανοικτή αντιπαράθεση με τον βασιλιά, ούτε να ανταποδώσουν κάποιο χτύπημα που θα μπορούσε να τον εξοντώσει. Μπορεί η ώρα αυτή να μην ερχόταν και ποτέ. Ίσως βέβαια τώρα μ' αυτόν τον δρακοκαβαλάρη στο πλευρό τους…

Η Άρυα στέναξε απαλά αφήνοντας την μισογεμάτη γαβάθα πλάι της. Αναζήτησε την κούπα του νερού για να ξεπλύνει το στόμα της κι ο νέος της την πρόσφερε.

 _…Πόσο νέος ήταν αλήθεια… σχεδόν παιδί, ακόμα και για τα στάνταρ των ανθρώπων…_

Η ξωτικιά τον ευχαρίστησε ευγενικά. Ήθελε ακόμα να ευχαριστήσει και τον ερημίτη του πύργου, που την γιάτρεψε. Επιθυμούσε διακαώς να συναντήσει τον δράκο… να δει το πλάσμα που είχε ξεπηδήσει από το αυγό που αυτή η ίδια μετέφερε· να χαρεί την λαμπρότητά του με τα ίδια της τα μάτια. Και τα δύο θα έπρεπε να περιμένουν. Παρά την προθυμία και πρόταση του δρακοκαβαλάρη να την μεταφέρει στην αγκαλιά του ως κάτω, εκείνη είχε αρνηθεί. Ποτέ της δεν θα καταδεχόταν να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στους άλλους υποβασταζόμενη.

 _…Δεν ήθελε ποτέ ξανά ανθρώπου χέρι… χέρι αντρικό, να την αγγίσει… Ακόμα κι αν αυτός ήταν δρακοκαβαλάρης…_

Εκείνος είχε εξετάσει τις πληγές της. Με μάγουλα κοκκινισμένα και μάτια χαμηλωμένα από την ντροπή – προς τιμήν του – είχε παραδεχτεί ότι είχε χρησιμοποιήσει την μαγεία του, για να την γιατρέψει. Απέφυγε την όποια αναφορά στην γύμνια του κορμιού της, εκείνη όμως είχε καταλάβει.

"Μόλις θα νοιώσεις αρκετά δυνατή και έτοιμη γι' αυτό, είσαι ελεύθερη τα τραβήξεις τον δρόμο σου" συνέχιζε να μιλά ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Αν και θα πρέπει να γνωρίζεις, ότι η κινητικότητα των στρατιωτών της αυτοκρατορίας είναι μεγάλη. Αν χρειάζεσαι χρόνο περισσότερο για να συνέλθεις, ίσως καλύτερο θα ήταν να παρατείνεις την εδώ διαμονή σου. Το μέρος φαίνεται σίγουρο και εκτός προσβασιμότητας των αυτοκρατορικών. Όμως θα πρέπει να σε προειδοποιήσω," ο Έραγκον χαμήλωσε δυο τόνους την φωνή του μη θέλοντας να ακουστεί από το ισόγειο "ότι ο γέρος είναι μισότρελος. Επιπλέον γνωρίζει τον τρόπο να χρησιμοποιήσει μαγεία."

Μιλώντας της σιγανότερα είχε αυθόρμητα γείρει πιο κοντά της. Η μυρωδιά από τον ιδρώτα του εφηβικού του σώματος χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια της προξενώντας της αναγούλα. Οι άνθρωποι της μύριζαν πάντοτε άσχημα, οι άντρες τους χειρότερα. Είχε μάθει όμως με τους χρόνους να το ανέχεται, όποτε ήταν απαραίτητο να έρχεται σε επαφή μαζί τους. Τώρα διαπίστωνε, ότι μετά από την φυλάκισή της στο Γκίλ'ιντ, δύσκολα θα ανεχόταν πάλι ανθρώπινη προσέγγιση, όσο καλή θέληση να είχε ο άλλος. Στήθηκε ακίνητη… σφιγμένη… τα χέρια της έγιναν δυο γροθιές μαγκώνοντας τα στρωσίδια, λες και η κουβέρτα ήταν μια ασπίδα που θα την προστάτευε από την επαφή. Προσπάθησε πολύ να μην αφήσει να φανεί η αγένειά της. Εκείνος όμως τίποτε δεν κατάλαβε.

"Αν το επιθυμείς, μπορείς να ακολουθήσεις την δική μας την πορεία προς το Φάρδεν Ντουρ" συνέχισε. "Όσο επαφίεται στις δυνάμεις μας, εμείς θα σε προστατέψουμε."

Ήθελε να του πει, ότι αυτή δεν ήταν σαν τα αδύναμα θηλυκά των ανθρώπων, με τα οποία εκείνος είχε συνηθίσει να συναναστρέφεται. Ήταν δυνατή! Είχε αντιμετωπίσει μόνη τον Ίσκιο… τους φρουρούς του… και είχε επιβιώσει. Δεν χρειαζόταν την δική του προστασία. Παρά το ότι τα λόγια του την είχαν προσβάλει, δεν θα άφηνε ποτέ της να φανεί η παραμικρή δυσαρέσκεια. Μπορεί τούτος ο άνθρωπος να ήταν αγενής… μπορεί να ήταν άπραγος στις σχέσεις του με τους άλλους, η ίδια όμως καταγόταν από την ευγενέστερη γενιά. Δεν θα καταδεχόταν να μειώσει τον εαυτό της παραπονούμενη. Ως δρακοκαβαλάρης τούτος ο άνθρωπος πολλά είχε να διδαχθεί ακόμα. Η ώρα όμως η κατάλληλη δεν είχε ακόμα φτάσει, για να γενεί αυτή η συζήτηση.

"Πρόκειται να συνεχίσουμε το ταξίδι μας στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ και έχουμε μάλιστα πολύ καθυστερήσει" συνέχισε ο άνθρωπος. "Έχουμε χρέος ζωής να εκπληρώσουμε εκεί. Χρέος που το οφείλουμε στον φίλο και χαμένο σύντροφό μας. Αλλά θα σου μιλήσω σχετικά με αυτό αργότερα. Δεν θέλω τώρα περισσότερο να σε κουράζω. Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς, να ανακτήσεις τις δυνάμεις."

Έσκυψε πιότερο επάνω της, τόσο, όπου στα λόγια του τα τελευταία ένιωσε την ανάσα του στο πρόσωπό της. Αυτό την έκανε να ψυχραθεί ακόμα περισσότερο. Εικόνες από τον βασανισμό, από τους εξευτελισμούς που υπέστη στα χέρια των ανθρώπων, τρεμόπαιξαν μπροστά στα βλέφαρά της και έκλεισε απότομα τα μάτια. _"Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είναι άπραγο παιδί ακόμα"_ επανέλαβε στον εαυτό της. Ένα παιδί όμως των ανθρώπων…

 _… ρηχών και αγενών πλασμάτων… άσεμνα αφοσιωμένων σε ηδονές χυδαίες, που πήγαζαν από τις ορμόνες που έλεγχαν τα εφήμερα κορμιά τους… ελάχιστα καλύτεροι από τους σβώλους της άμμου…_

Θυμήθηκε να την ξαπλώνουν στο κρύο πάτωμα του κελιού… να της ξεσχίσουν αδιάντροπα το ρούχο… να προσπαθούν…

Έκρυψε βιαστικά την απεχθή εικόνα πίσω από ένα πέπλο τυπικότητας. "Ευχαριστώ, δρακοκαβαλάρη, εσένα και τον υπερήφανο δράκο σου, για όσα κάνατε για μένα. Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσω αυτά που χρεωστώ."

"Τίποτε δεν χρωστάς σ' εμάς" είπε το αγόρι με μια παράξενη, βαθιά χροιά να χρωματίζει την φωνή του. "Κάναμε το καθήκον μας όπως το νοιώθαμε, το ίδιο και ο χαμένος σύντροφός μας." Τραβήχτηκε από πάνω της παίρνοντας πάλι την προηγούμενη, ευγενική του στάση. "Θα σε αφήσω ν' αναπαυθείς τώρα. Αν χρειαστείς το παραμικρό, να μην διστάσεις να με φωνάξεις."

Άκουσε τα βήματά του να απομακρύνονται, την ξύλινη κατασκευή, που οδηγούσε στον δικό της χώρο, να τρίζει. Δεν έφταιγε το αγόρι για όλα όσα δοκίμασαν να της κάνουν οι στρατιώτες… για όσα τους διέταξε ο Ίσκιος να της κάνουν. Ούτε και ήταν τυχαίο ίσως, ότι τον διάλεξε ο δράκος για εκλεκτό του.

 _… αυτό το αγόρι των ανθρώπων…_

Έτσι ήταν συμφωνημένο με τον Μπρομ, τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, χρόνους πριν. Το γαλανό αυγό θα έμενε έναν χρόνο στα ξωτικά και άλλον ένα στους ανθρώπους. Τα δύο γένη είχαν ίσες ευκαιρίες για έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη από το δικό τους γένος. Ήταν η ίδια που εμπιστεύθηκαν και είχε αναλάβει την μεταφορά αυτή του αυγού από τους μεν στους δε.

 _…Η ίδια και… οι νεκροί σύντροφοί της…_

Η Άρυα ανακάθισε και πάλι μένοντας μονάχη. Οι ώρες του βασανισμού και όλων των εξευτελισμών που υπέστη ήταν κοντά ακόμα. Φυσικό ήταν να νοιώθει τόσο μεγάλη αποστροφή για το γένος των ανθρώπων. Άνθρωποι ήταν όμως και οι ορκισμένοι επαναστάτες. Άνθρωπος ήταν και ο Μπρομ, ο φίλος των ξωτικών, που τόσο μεγάλη εκτίμηση έτρεφε γι' αυτόν μέσα στην καρδιά της. Από το γένος το δικό τους είχε προβάλει ο νέος δρακοκαβαλάρης, ο εκλεγμένος από τον δράκο, το αυγό του οποίου η ίδια έφερε δώθε και εκείθε στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας. Από το γένος των ανθρώπων και ο χαμένος σύντροφός του, που μαζί κινδύνεψαν για να την σώσουν. Πήρε στα χέρια της ξανά την γαβάθα το φαΐ και βάλθηκε να τρώει. Έπρεπε να αναλάβει και πάλι τις δυνάμεις της. Η αποστολή που της είχαν αναθέσει, δεν είχε ακόμα τελειώσει.

.*.*.*.

Ολόκληρη η προηγούμενη πέρασε με ανάπαυση και γεύματα, που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έφερνε μέχρι το δωμάτιό της. Ρωτούσε αν χρειαζόταν κάτι περισσότερο κι ακούγοντας την άρνησή της καθόταν για λίγο στο πάτωμα σιωπηλός, να την κοιτάζει με βλέμμα γεμάτο παράξενη μελαγχολία ανάμεικτη με αινιγματική λαχτάρα. Όσες φορές προσπάθησε να ξεδιπλώσει το νήμα μιας συζήτησης, η ίδια απάντησε λακωνικά, δείχνοντας καθαρά την προτίμηση στο να είναι μόνη. Αφού εκείνη του συμπεριφερόταν σαν να μην υπάρχει, ο νέος κατέβαζε τους ώμους και έπαιρνε ξανά θλιμμένος τον δρόμο προς το κάτω πάτωμα.

Η νύχτα σύρθηκε το ίδιο ήσυχη, με σκιές που βούτηξαν στις αναμνήσεις αγκαλιάζοντας τα σκοροφαγωμένα δοκάρια. Η ξωτικιά παρέμεινε βυθισμένη στην ενατένιση των άστρων, ακούγοντας το μακρόσυρτο μουρμουρητό του ανέμου που σκόνταφτε στους αρχαίους ογκόλιθους του πύργου. Ένιωθε το χάδι του στο πρόσωπό της, καθώς έμπαινε στο μικρό δωμάτιο από το άνοιγμα του τοίχου φέρνοντας μαζί του από τα μέρη της ανατολής τα πρώτα, πρώιμα ψιθυρίσματα μιας κρύας άνοιξης. Μα στο ξεκίνημα της νέας μέρας η Άρυα σηκώθηκε από την στρωμνή της. Με βήματα αργά, προσεκτικά, κατέβηκε την σκάλα ως το δωμάτιο του ισογείου. Το πρώτο φως της μέρας έμπαινε γκριζορόδινο από τα ανοίγματα των τοίχων και ο δυνατός, ανατολικός άνεμος είχε σκορπίσει κομμάτια από τα σύννεφα σαν απλωμένα ασπρόρουχα στα τέσσερα σημεία του ορίζοντα. Η μέρα προμηνυόταν εν μέρει καθαρή και ηλιόφωτη. Περήφανη κι ευθυτενής προχώρησε η ξωτικιά μπροστά στον γέροντα ερημίτη, που μόλις είχε ανασηκωθεί επάνω στο κρεβάτι του. Στρέφοντας το δεξί της χέρι ευγενικά στο στήθος χαιρέτησε καλημερίζοντας, ευχαριστώντας τον για την φιλοξενία και για την σωτηρία της. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε κοιμηθεί στο άλλο πλάι του τζακιού στο πάτωμα, κρατώντας αγκαλιασμένο ανάμεσα στα μπράτσα το σπαθί του. Μόλις κατάλαβε την παρουσία της τινάχτηκε ολόρθος.

"Άρυα… πώς;… Γιατί δεν φώναξες, να έρθω;"

Τον ευχαρίστησε για το ενδιαφέρον του με μια απλή, χαριτωμένη κίνηση της κεφαλής. "Είμαι καλά, μπορώ και μόνη μου" δήλωσε με αξιοπρέπεια, αρνούμενη σθεναρά την προσπάθειά του να την στηρίξει. "Επιθυμία μου είναι να επισκεφθώ τον δράκο."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ζώστηκε το σπαθί του στερεώνοντας το θηκάρι στον ζωστήρα του. Την προσοχή της τράβηξε το ρουμπίνι της λαβής με σχήμα σαν το δάκρυ, δεμένο πάνω από τον χειροφύλακα με ασημένιο σύρμα. Είδε το σκοτεινό σημάδι από το δυσοίωνο όνομα του σπαθιού χαραγμένο στο, σαν χρώμα κόκκινου κρασιού, θηκάρι… Σπαθί γνωστό, αυτό και η φήμη του, στα ξωτικά του δάσους… Πού άραγε το είχε βρει; Ήταν ο Μπρομ που του το είχε δώσει μαζί με το γαλάζιο αυγό του δράκου; Τα μάτια της πέταξαν γοργά από το σπαθί στο πρόσωπο του νέου. Είχε πολλά να εξηγήσει, όταν η ώρα έφτανε, τούτος ο δρακοκαβαλάρης από το γένος των ανθρώπων. Προείχε όμως η λαχτάρα της καρδιάς της, να δει _εκείνη_.

Ένας γδούπος δυνατός ερχόμενος από έξω προειδοποίησε ότι η δράκαινα είχε προσγειωθεί αναμένοντας κι η ίδια την πολυπόθητη συνάντηση. Η ξωτικιά τράβηξε προς την έξοδο με βήμα σταθερό, πλάτη στητή, καρδιά γεμάτη αγαλλίαση. Η ώρα η μεγάλη είχε φτάσει! Για χρόνους πολλούς μετέφερε το γαλάζιο αυγό…

 _…εκείνη και οι δύο αγαπημένοι της νεκροί…_

Μέσα στο μάλλινο σακούλι του το είχε πάντα, να το κρατά ζεστό κάτω από την αμασχάλη… ακουμπισμένο πάνω της… να δέχεται θερμότητα από το ίδιο το κορμί της…

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης την ακολούθησε. "Αυτός είναι ο δράκος μου, ονομάζεται Σαφίρα. Σαφίρα, αυτή είναι η Άρυα, η ξωτικιά του δάσους" έκανε τις συστάσεις.

Ο δράκος τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό του μυρίζοντας προς την μεριά της. Το υπέροχο κεφάλι με τα αστραφτερά κέρατα έκλινε λίγο προς την γη, προς την μεριά της. Τα τρομερά δόντια άστραψαν στο πρώτο φως της μέρας και τα γαμψά της νύχια έσκαψαν την γη. Οι λαμπερές φολίδες της αντανακλούσαν τα χρώματα της αυγής, σε έναν κόσμο που ποτέ ξανά δεν θα ήταν ο ίδιος με το χθες. Ο νέος δράκος είχε γεννηθεί… τρομερός… επιβλητικός… μεγαλοπρεπής!

Η Άρυα υποκλίθηκε γεμάτη ταπεινοφροσύνη μπροστά στην απαράβλητη ομορφιά του. "Είθε τα άστρα να σε προστατεύουν, Σκουλμπλάκα. Ω, υπέροχη Μπιάρτσκιουλαρ, που οι φολίδες σου φέγγουν λαμπερότερα από το φως το ίδιο. Άφησέ με να γεμίσω την ματιά μου με την παρουσία σου και την καρδιά μου με την χαρά της ύπαρξής σου. Είμαι εκείνη, που τόσους και τόσους χρόνους μετέφερα και ήμουν φύλακας του αυγού σου."

Ήταν βάλσαμο για τις πληγές του νου η ζαφειρένια παρουσία της και γέμιζε την καρδιά της Άρυα περηφάνια. Είχε εκπληρώσει μέρος του σκοπού της, με το να την βλέπει έτσι μεγαλόπρεπη να στέκεται μπροστά της κάτω από το φως του ήλιου που ανέτειλε.

 _"Ω, πιστέ μου Φέολιν… κι εσύ ευγενικέ Γλένγουινγκ, αν μπορούσατε μονάχα να την δείτε… να δείτε την τρομερή της ομορφιά και την αφάνταστη λάμψη των φολίδων της κάτω απ' το φως του ήλιου. Όμως εσείς τώρα πια… βρίσκεστε στο σκοτάδι… στο κενό…"_

Όμως όχι! Δεν ήταν ώρα να την συνεπαίρνει η θλίψη. Θα είχε χρόνους μπροστά της… αιώνες, να πενθήσει τους δύο νεκρούς συντρόφους. Το μεγαλοπρεπές πλάσμα μπροστά της απαίτησε να ανοίξει το μυαλό της παραχωρώντας της την ύψιστη τιμή, να συνομιλήσει μαζί της απ' ευθείας. Είδε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να υποκλίνεται μπροστά της και να φεύγει πάλι προς τα μέσα, συναινώντας προφανώς στην αίτηση της δράκαινας. Πάνω στην κορυφή του λόφου, μπροστά στα πεσμένα αγκωνάρια του μισοερηπωμένου, αρχαίου πύργου, κάτω από το χρυσαφένιο φως της ανατολής, απόμειναν μονάχες.

 _"Σε χαιρετώ, Άρυα ξωτικιά"_ είπε ο δράκος. _"Χαίρομαι που είσαι εδώ μαζί μας και νίκησες τον θάνατο, για το καλό του δρακοκαβαλάρη μου και το δικό σου. Περπάτησε μαζί μου μέχρι την αρχή του δάσους, γιατί πολύ θέλω ν' ακούσω από σένα για τα χρόνια και τις περιπέτειες που πέρασα, πριν συναντήσω τον εκλεκτό μου. Όταν βρισκόμουν κλεισμένη μέσα στο αυγό, χωρίς να έχω ακόμα δει το φως της πυρωμένης σφαίρας, που ανυψώνεται στον θόλο του ουρανού."_

Πέρασαν οι δύο τους αρκετή ώρα μαζί. Η Άρυα διηγιόταν ιστορίες παλιές, που η Σαφίρα ευχαριστιότανε ν' ακούει. Βάλσαμο ήταν η παρουσία της δράκαινας στην πονεμένη καρδιά της ξωτικιάς, που δεν θεωρούσε ότι είχε φτάσει ακόμα η ώρα να αποσυρθεί στην σκιά των προγονικών δασών της. Με την γέννηση του νέου δράκου και την ένωσή του σε ζευγάρι με τον καβαλάρη, ο καιρός των αγώνων είχε φτάσει. Η Άρυα δεν θα εγκατέλειπε μονάχους τους ανθρώπους στον δύσκολο αγώνα που είχαν αναλάβει. Υποχρέωση μεγάλη ήταν να προσκολληθεί κοντά στον καβαλάρη και τον δράκο του συμβουλεύοντας, βοηθώντας τους, μέχρι τουλάχιστον να γίνουν ισχυροί, ώστε να επιβιώσουν. Πολύ καλά το γνώριζε η ξωτικιά του δάσους, πέρα απ' τους πυκνόφυλλους ίσκιους της πρωτεύουσας των ξωτικών, ψηλά επάνω στα γκρεμίσματα των βράχων του Τελ Ναΐρ, ζούσε άλλο ένα παρόμοιο, αρχαίο ζευγάρι. Το μυστικό όμως αυτό δεν ήταν στην δική της δικαιοδοσία, για να το φανερώσει. Γνώριζε ακόμα την συμφωνία που είχε συνάψει ο Μπρομ μαζί τους, όταν παρέδιδε το ζαφειρένιο αυγό στα ξωτικά. Όταν ο νέος δρακοκαβαλάρης γεννιόταν από την ένωσή του με τον δράκο, αν ήταν άνθρωπος τα πρώτα μαθήματα θα τα έπαιρνε από τον ίδιο. Αργότερα θα ακολουθούσε η μετάβασή τους στα ξωτικά και η περαιτέρω διδαχή τους από το αρχαίο ζευγάρι. Δουλειά της Άρυα από δω και μπρος ήταν να βρίσκεται διαρκώς πλάι στον Έραγκον και την Σαφίρα, αφού ο Μπρομ δεν ζούσε πια. Απώτερο σκοπό της θα είχε να οδηγήσει και τους δύο στο δάσος των ξωτικών, στους νέους δασκάλους τους και μέντορές τους.

.*.*.*.

Ο Έραγκον είδε την Σαφίρα να οδηγεί την ξωτικιά προς τις παρυφές του δάσους. Παρακολούθησε με το βλέμμα του να χάνονται στην κατωφέρεια του λόφου, σε σημείο που πια δεν μπορούσε να τις δει. Η αγαπημένη της καρδιάς του είχε κλείσει την επαφή μαζί του προσηλωμένη στην συζήτηση που είχε με την Άρυα, ο καβαλάρης της όμως ήξερε, ότι θα μοιραζόταν τα πάντα μαζί του αργότερα. Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε προς την γούρνα του νερού, όπου θα μπορούσε να βρέξει το πρόσωπό του διώχνοντας μακριά του τα υπολείμματα του ύπνου. Σήκωσε τα μανίκια, έχωσε ανατριχιάζοντας τα χέρια μέσα στη γούρνα και ένιψε με μπόλικο νερό το πρόσωπο, τα μαλλιά και τον λαιμό του. Κατόπιν παρέμεινε σκυμμένος πάνω από την αναταραγμένη επιφάνεια στάζοντας λεπτές σταγόνες στο υγρό, που ξανάπαιρνε σταδιακά την πρότερη, ακίνητη μορφή του. Είδε τον εαυτό του να καθρεφτίζεται με φόντο τον γαλάζιο ουρανό και μέρος της λευκόχρωμης πέτρας των εξωτερικών τοίχων του πύργου. Ένας μικρός κυματισμός ρυτίδωσε στιγμιαία την υγρή επιφάνεια, καθώς μία ακόμα στάλα έσταξε στην γούρνα από τα μαλλιά του. Οι άκρες τους κρέμονταν βρεγμένες πάνω απ' τους ώμους πλαισιώνοντας το πρόσωπό του. Καθώς κοίταζε το είδωλό του, μια φράση της αρχαίας γλώσσας που του είχε διδάξει ο Μπρομ έλαμψε αστραπιαία στον νου του _…Ντραουμρ Κόπα…_ Ήταν η φράση που οι αρχαίοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες επικαλούνταν κάθε φορά που ήθελαν να εποπτεύσουν από απόσταση ένα γνωστό τους πρόσωπο, ή γνώριμο μέρος όπου είχαν ταξιδέψει. Η συνειδητοποίηση τον χτύπησε απότομα.

 _…Μέρταγκ!..._

Όσες από τις τελευταίες μέρες είχαν περάσει ταξιδεύοντας, παρά τις ώρες της βαθιάς του θλίψης για τον χαμό του συντρόφου τους και την μελαγχολία, στιγμή δεν σκέφτηκε να κατοπτεύσει ελέγχοντας την μοίρα εκείνου. Θα ήταν δυνατόν να 'δει' τι είχε απογίνει ο Μέρταγκ; Ή μήπως πίσω από τα προστατευμένα με ξόρκια τείχη της Ουρου'μπαίην η μαγεία του δεν λειτουργούσε; Και αν ακόμα ήταν δυνατόν να παρακολουθήσει τον σύντροφό του, θα κατόρθωνε να αντιμετωπίσει αυτό που θα έβλεπε; Η ιδέα ενός Μέρταγκ νεκρού και άκαμπτου βασάνισε το νου του για μερικές στιγμές. Ή μήπως όσοι ήσαν χαμένοι δεν εμφανίζονταν, οπότε, όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε, τίποτε δεν θα έβλεπε; Γοργά ατσάλωσε με αποφασιστικότητα τον εαυτό του πανέτοιμος να αντεπεξέλθει στα πάντα, συγκεντρωμένος με προσήλωση στον φίλο του.

"Ντράουμρ Κόπα!"

Την άλλη στιγμή η γαλάζια επιφάνεια σκούρυνε σε γκρίζο φόντο. Το πρόσωπο το δικό του χάθηκε μεμιάς και στην θέση του εμφανίστηκε θολά το πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ. Η καρδιά του Έραγκον χτύπησε δυνατά. Ο σύντροφός του… ο φίλος και αδελφός του… εμφανιζότανε μπροστά του. Επικεντρώθηκε στα μάτια του που κάλυπταν σκιές και φαίνονταν κλεισμένα. Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ ακόμα να κοιμόταν, μα ο Έραγκον δεν μπόρεσε να δει τίποτε άλλο, απ' όσα ίσως υπήρχαν ολόγυρά του. Ξάφνου τα βλέφαρα πετάρισαν ανοίγοντας, το βλέμμα το ατσάλινο στράφηκε ψηλά κοιτάζοντας κάτι ή κάποιον, που πιθανών βρισκόταν από πάνω του. Ο Έραγκον έσφιξε τις πέτρινες άκρες της γούρνας με τα χέρια γεμάτος ελπίδα κι αγωνία. Ο Μέρταγκ ζούσε! Μια έκφραση γεμάτη δυσαρέσκεια ή πόνο αλλοίωσε τα χαρακτηριστικά του Μέρταγκ. Το πρόσωπό του φάνηκε καταβεβλημένο.

Η αναστάτωση που ένιωσε ο Έραγκον συνέτεινε σε μια γοργή απώλεια ενέργειας. Άφησε την μαγεία να χαθεί κι ο ίδιος σωριάστηκε πάνω στη γη ακουμπώντας την ράχη του στην κρύα, βρεγμένη πέτρα. Ο Μέρταγκ ζούσε… Απ' ότι όμως ο Έραγκον αισθάνθηκε και είδε, ο φίλος του βρισκόταν σε μπελάδες. Τι ακριβώς μπορεί να του είχε συμβεί στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ήταν αδύνατον να πει κανείς. Θα είχε άραγε κατορθώσει να πλησιάσει το παλάτι; Κι αν, ναι, θα είχε φτάσει ως τα αυγά των δράκων; Ή μήπως είχε εγκαταλείψει την προσπάθεια; Ή, χειρότερα ακόμα, είχε δοκιμάσει και προσπαθώντας αποτύχει και συλληφθεί; Αν είχε αφήσει πίσω του την πρωτεύουσα και κάλπαζε ελεύθερος αναζητώντας να ενωθεί και πάλι με τους Βάρντεν, ο Έραγκον πίστευε ότι δεν θα τον έβλεπε ποτέ τόσο εξαντλημένο.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σηκώθηκε και έσιαξε με τα δάχτυλα τα μαλλιά του σπρώχνοντάς τα μακριά από τα μάτια. Συγύρισε τα ρούχα του και ίσιωσε στην μέση την θήκη του σπαθιού του. Σημασία είχε ότι ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ζωντανός. Κι αυτός, ο Έραγκον, τον είχε εγκαταλείψει. Είχε τρομάξει από τις επιπτώσεις που θα είχε πάνω του ένας πιθανός εξαναγκασμός του στην υπηρεσία του Γκαλμπατόριξ και είχε φύγει καλπάζοντας μακριά. Είχε επηρεαστεί από τις φοβίες της Σαφίρα και είχε τρέξει ο ίδιος να ξεφύγει. Είχε φοβηθεί την πιθανότητα του θανάτου της πολύτιμής του ξωτικιάς και είχε βιαστεί ν' αναζητήσει για την ζωή της θεραπεία, αναχωρώντας προς την ασφάλεια του Φάρδεν Ντουρ κι εγκαταλείποντας τον σύντροφό του μόνο. Είχε πειστεί και από τις συστάσεις του ίδιου του Μέρταγκ, όταν τον ικέτευσε να μεταφέρει τις πληροφορίες που με κόπο μάζεψε στους Βάρντεν. Οι απότομη εναλλαγή των καταστάσεων στην ζωή του τον είχαν παρασύρει και είχε ακολουθήσει τον άνανδρο δρόμο της φυγής. Είχε εγκαταλείψει τον Μέρταγκ και την ύψιστη αποστολή της απελευθέρωσης των αυγών, όταν ο φίλος του τον είχε συντρέξει στις δυσκολίες του προσφέροντάς του την βοήθειά του, τις γνώσεις του και την λεπίδα του σπαθιού του. Τον είχε αφήσει μονάχο… τον είχε προδώσει…

 _"Είμαστε δράκος και καβαλάρης"_ τόνισε ο Έραγκον στον εαυτό του. _"Είχαμε την ατυχία να γεννηθούμε στους χρόνους της τυραννίας. Ο δρόμος που ξανοίγεται μπροστά μας είναι δύσκολος και σπαρμένος με αγκάθια. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να φεύγουμε για να κρυφτούμε κάθε φορά που ένας κίνδυνος παραμονεύει. Είμαστε δράκος και καβαλάρης! Όχι μια πάπια κι ένα ποντίκι."_ Αυτό που έγινε μία φορά χάριν της ξωτικιάς, δεν επρόκειτο να ξαναγίνει. Άλλωστε η ίδια είχε γιατρευτεί και επιβιώσει. Θα πήγαιναν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ αφού το υποσχέθηκαν στον Μέρταγκ. Θα έδιναν τις πληροφορίες που όφειλαν στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Θα γύριζαν πάραυτα στην Ουρου'μπαίην, για να τον αναζητήσουν. Θα φρόντιζαν να τον συντρέξουν στις δυσκολίες του και να τον βοηθήσουν στον ευγενικό σκοπό του. Αν πράγματι κινδύνευε και είχε την ανάγκη τους, θα προσπαθούσαν να τον σώσουν.

Είδε την Σαφίρα του μαζί με την Άρυα να επιστρέφουν στην κορυφή του λόφου βαδίζοντας αργά προς την μεριά του. Η ξωτικιά περπατούσε πιο σταθερά τώρα. Ο άνεμος παρέσερνε τα μακριά μαλλιά της σαν ένα σκουρόχρωμο πέπλο, που τιναζόταν με κάθε δυνατό του φύσημα γύρω από τους ώμους. Η απόσταση έκανε τα λεπτά χαρακτηριστικά της να φαίνονται λεπτότερα. Η λυγερή της κορμοστασιά κινούταν λικνιστικά καθώς πλησίαζε, ανάβοντας στην καρδιά του φλόγες. Ίσως η Άρυα παρέμενε εδώ για λίγο μέχρι να ορθοποδήσει, πριν επιστρέψει στα δάση των προγόνων της. Ίσως ακόμα αποφάσιζε να περιμένει τον ίδιο και τον γυρισμό του. Η Σαφίρα έδωσε ώθηση στα πίσω της πόδια και πήδησε προς τα ουράνια ανοίγοντας τα φτερά της, πετώντας πάνω από την πεδιάδα για την καθημερινή, ανιχνευτική της βόλτα. Η Άρυα τον πλησίασε και στάθηκε μπρος του με επιβλητικό ύφος. Τα πράσινα μάτια της εξέπεμπαν μια ζωηρή λάμψη, που κατά τις προηγούμενες ημέρες δεν είχε διακρίνει.

"Σούρ'τουγκαλ!" χαιρέτησε και πάλι στρέφοντας το χέρι παράξενα πάνω στο στήθος.

"Άρυα!" Ο Έραγκον αναζήτησε με το μυαλό του την σύνδεσή του με την Σαφίρα. Σκόπευε να μιλήσει ταυτόχρονα και στις δύο για τις αποφάσεις του. "Η ώρα που πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε το ταξίδι μας προς το Φάρδεν Ντουρ έχει φτάσει. Η αποστολή, που μας ανάθεσε ο σύντροφός μας, πρέπει να εκπληρωθεί το ταχύτερο. Μεταφέρουμε πληροφορίες πολύ σημαντικές, που πρέπει να δοθούν στον ίδιο τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Τα πάντα είναι γραμμένα από το χέρι του συντρόφου μας σε ένα σημειωματάριο, που φέρουμε μαζί μας. Επίσης, το πιο σημαντικό καθήκον είναι να προειδοποιήσουμε τον αρχηγό, ότι οι δίδυμοι μάγοι που τόσο εμπιστεύεται, είναι προδότες. Εργάζονται στην δούλεψη του βασιλιά και απώτερος στόχος τους είναι να βλάψουν τους επαναστάτες." Η ξωτικιά συνέχισε να τον κοιτάζει εξεταστικά με το καταπράσινο βλέμμα της στραμμένο επάνω του, βλέμμα που θύμιζε βλαστούς του δάσους. Η μυρωδιά της από πευκοβελόνες του φάνηκε πιο έντονη από τις προηγούμενες φορές που την είχε μυρίσει. Σε μια προσπάθεια να τραβήξει το μυαλό του μακριά από την έντονη επίδραση της παρουσίας της, ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να της εμπιστευθεί τα σχέδιά του. "Το χρέος μας όμως δεν τελειώνει εδώ" τόνισε. "Πριν λίγο αναζήτησα με την μαγεία μου τον σύντροφό μου. Είδα πως είναι ζωντανός, αν και φοβάμαι ότι, γυρίζοντας στην Ουρου'μπαίην, έμπλεξε σε φοβερούς μπελάδες. Σκοπός του ήταν να αναζητήσει και να ελευθερώσει τα δύο αυγά των δράκων, που ο βασιλιάς κρατά φυλακισμένα. Μόλις τελειώσουμε την αποστολή που μας εμπιστεύθηκε στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, σκοπεύουμε να γυρίσουμε στην πρωτεύουσα αναζητώντας τον."

 _"Έραγκον!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα αντήχησε αυστηρή μέσα στο μυαλό του.

Η ξωτικιά τον μέτρησε με τα μάτια με παρόμοια αυστηρό βλέμμα. Όλη η προηγούμενη ζωηρότητα από πάνω της είχε χαθεί. Η χλομάδα επέστρεφε γοργά στα μάγουλά της, το ίδιο και το ψυχρό, απόμακρο ύφος της. "Σούρ'τουγκαλ, είσαι ακόμα πολύ νέος και άπειρος. Δεν γνωρίζεις τίποτε για την μαγεία του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μια αντιπαράθεση μαζί του μπορεί να αποβεί μοιραία για σένα και τον δράκο σου" προειδοποίησε. "Δεν γίνεται να προσπαθήσεις να πάρεις από αυτόν τα αυγά των δράκων και ο φίλος σου που το δοκίμασε, όχι μονάχα ριψοκίνδυνος, μα τελείως άφρονας θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί. Ο βασιλιάς κατέχει άγνωστες μαγείες ακόμα και από μας τα ξωτικά και τα αυγά του είναι πολύ καλά προφυλαγμένα."

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν φάνηκε να εκπλήσσεται από τα λόγια της. Παρόμοια και σε παρόμοιο τόνο επαναλάμβανε η Σαφίρα στο μυαλό του, που τώρα την ένιωθε γοργά να επιστρέφει στον λόφο. "Κάποτε κλάπηκε απ' αυτόν το ζαφειρένιο αυγό της εκλεκτής μου" δήλωσε. "Αφού κάποιος κατάφερε να του το κλέψει, τότε ίσως αν δοκιμάζαμε κι εμείς, να κατορθώναμε κάτι αντίστοιχο. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να πει ποιο θα είναι το αποτέλεσμα, αν κάποιος δεν το προσπαθήσει" της τόνισε.

"Αυτό έγινε χρόνους πολλούς πριν και ίσως η τύχη τότε βοήθησε τον κλέφτη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θα επέτρεπε ποτέ πράξη παρόμοια να επαναληφθεί. Σίγουρα οι μαγείες του φυλάσσουν τα αυγά καλύτερα και από μία λεγεώνα των φρουρών του. Άλλωστε εσείς οι δύο είστε ζευγάρι νεαρό και άπειρο για μια ανοικτή αντιπαράθεση μαζί του."

 _"Η ξωτικιά μιλά σωστά!"_ Η δράκαινα προσγειώθηκε κοντά τους μ' ένα γδούπο και με βαριά βήματα πλησίαζε. Οι πατούσες της έσκαβαν το χώμα τινάζοντας μικρές πέτρες ολόγυρα, τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της ανοιγόκλεισαν προς την μεριά του και ο λαιμός της τεντώθηκε σχεδόν πάνω από τον εκλεκτό της. _"Στο μέλλον θα βρεθούν ευκαιρίες πιο κατάλληλες, όταν εσύ κι εγώ γίνουμε δυνατότεροι."_

 _"Μέχρι να γίνει αυτό, μπορεί εσύ κι εγώ να γίνουμε γνωστοί στον κόσμο σαν ο φοβητσιάρης δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο δειλός του δράκος. Θα το ήθελες αυτό; Εσύ δεν ήσουν που με προέτρεπες μετά τον θάνατο του Μπρομ, να κάνω στην ζωή μου καινούρια ξεκινήματα;"_ Λέγοντας τα επόμενα λόγια δυνατά, για να μοιραστεί τα λεγόμενά του και με την Άρυα, συνέχισε. "Ακόμα και αν δεν υπάρχει για μας δυνατότητα να αντιπαραβληθούμε στην μαγεία με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και δεν κατορθώσουμε να φέρουμε ελπίδα σώζοντας τα αυγά των δράκων, υπάρχει ακόμα ζωντανός ο σύντροφός μας, που δεν σκοπεύω, να τον εγκαταλείψουμε στην μοίρα του."

 _"Έραγκον, όμως σκέψου, ότι…"_

 _"Σαφίρα, θα ήτανε ντροπή για μας, αν εγκαταλείπαμε τον Μέρταγκ τώρα που έχει την ανάγκη μας. Εκείνος δεν μας εγκατέλειψε, παρ' όλο που κι αυτός κινδύνευσε μαζί μας."_

Η ξωτικιά στύλωσε τα πράσινα μάτια της μέσα στα δικά του. "Αυτή είναι η απόφασή σου, Σούρ'τουγκαλ; Υπάρχει κάτι ή κάποιος, που θα μπορούσε να σε κάνει να αλλάξεις γνώμη;"

"Αυτή είναι η απόφασή μου, Άρυα και Σαφίρα," τόνισε ο Έραγκον "εμμένω σ' αυτήν!"

 _"Κάνεις του κεφαλιού σου"_ προειδοποίησε η δράκαινα. _"Μία απόφαση όπως αυτή επηρεάζει και εμένα. Θα έπρεπε να δέχεσαι την γνώμη μου και μαζί να συμφωνούμε, ή να απορρίπτουμε το κάθε τι."_

 _"Είμαι πεπεισμένος, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου, πως αν σκεφτείς τα λόγια μου, στο τέλος θα συμφωνήσεις πως έχω δίκιο."_ Με το χέρι του χάιδεψε τρυφερά τις μαλακές φολίδες στο πλάι του λαιμού της. Σαν ενωμένος που ήταν πάντοτε συναισθηματικά μαζί της, ένιωσε την περίσσια ανησυχία της γι' αυτόν. Σίγουρος ότι η απόφαση που είχε πάρει, παρά τη γρίνια της, σε τίποτε δεν έβλαπτε τον σταθερό δεσμό τους, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στράφηκε προς την μεριά της Άρυα. "Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα για σένα, αν έμενες λίγο καιρό εδώ, μέχρι να συνέλθεις τελείως. Ίσως ακόμα, αν το θες, να ερχόσουνα μαζί μας ως την Σούρντα ή τους Βάρντεν."

Η ξωτικιά τον μέτρησε συνοφρυωμένη και σκεπτική. Τούτος εδώ, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης των ανθρώπων, ήταν πανέτοιμος να ρισκάρει την ζωή του και την ζωή του δράκου του για ένα καπρίτσιο…

 _… για έναν σύντροφο, που κινδύνευε…_

Κάτι που κανένα ξωτικό δεν θα είχε κάνει. Αν ο γαλάζιος δράκος δεν είχε εκκολαφθεί προς χάριν του ανθρώπου, το όποιο ξωτικό θα θεωρούσε σαν το πολυτιμότερο όλων να διαφυλάξει την ζωή του. Κανένας ξωτικός ή ξωτικιά δεν θα διακινδύνευε την ύπαρξη του δράκου του προς χάριν ενός άφρονα ανθρώπου, που πίστεψε ότι θα μπορούσε να αντιπαραβληθεί έτσι εύκολα με τις μαγείες του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

 _… προς χάριν ενός συντρόφου που κινδύνευε να χαθεί… όπως είχαν χαθεί και οι σύντροφοι οι δικοί της…_

Η Άρυα έκλεισε για μια στιγμή τα μάτια πιέζοντας τα βλέφαρα, προσπαθώντας να φυλακίσει πίσω τους εικόνες που προσπαθούσε μάταια να ξεχάσει. Μπορεί αυτός να ήταν και ο λόγος, που ο γαλάζιος δράκος είχε εκλέξει τούτο το αγόρι των ανθρώπων. Ναι, σίγουρα κανένα ξωτικό δεν θα τολμούσε να πετάξει πίσω στην Ουρου'μπαίην, να βοηθήσει μια εφήμερη ζωή, να μην χαθεί. Ούτε κάποιο ξωτικό θα σκεφτόταν ποτέ να επιχειρήσει το τόλμημα, να προσπαθήσει να κλέψει από τον βασιλιά τα αυγά των δράκων. Ήταν δύο άνθρωποι που το αποφάσισαν.

Η ξωτικιά σταύρωσε αποφασιστικά τα χέρια της στο στήθος. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση καμία, να αφήσει τούτον τον νέο και απαίδευτο μοναχό του, να κάνει του κεφαλιού του όταν θα έφτανε στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Αν θα κατόρθωνε να τον πείσει να κρατηθεί μακριά από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και τα ξόρκια, που σίγουρα προφύλαγαν τα αυγά των δράκων, ίσως υπήρχε μια μικρή ελπίδα, χρησιμοποιώντας και οι δύο την συνδυασμένη τους μαγεία, να αναζητήσουν και να ελευθερώσουν τον σύντροφό του. Ακόμα και αν δεν πετύχαιναν τον στόχο τους, κατόπιν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν θα είχε λόγο να αρνηθεί την πρότασή της. Σκόπευε να τον οδηγήσει βαθιά στα ξωτικίσια δάση, εκεί όπου το αρχαίο ζευγάρι ανάμενε. Η ίδια θα αποδεχόταν την αποστολή να ταξιδέψει μαζί του, στρέφοντας το μυαλό της σε πιο θετικές δραστηριότητες από την θλίψη για τους νεκρούς της και τις πληγές, που προκάλεσε η κακοποίησή της στα τα χέρια των ανθρώπων και του Ίσκιου. Όσο γι' αυτόν τον άγνωστο, τον Μέρταγκ, ακόμα και αν δεν κατάφερναν να τον ελευθερώσουν, θα είχαν προσπαθήσει. Όπως αυτός προσπάθησε και μάλιστα συνέβαλε πολύ στην δική της απελευθέρωση. Αν ο αγαπημένος Φέολιν και ο ευγενικός Γκλένγουινγκ είχαν επιζήσει, η Άρυα θα έκανε το κάθε τι που θα μπορούσε, για να τους ξαναβρεί και να τους ξαναφέρει κοντά της. Έτσι έκανε κι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. Εκείνη θα ήταν πάντοτε κοντά του ακολουθώντας τον και προστατεύοντάς τον. Αφού τώρα δεν γινόταν να του αλλάξει τα μυαλά, ίσως να τον μετάπειθε αργότερα, αν και εφ' όσον οι ενέργειές του στην Ουρου'μπαίην δεν είχαν κάποιο απτό αντίκρισμα.

Εφ' όσον η δράκαινα το επέτρεψε, φρόντισε να έρθει σε επαφή μαζί της καθησυχάζοντάς την. Ο καβαλάρης της μπορεί να ήταν ριψοκίνδυνος, θα είχε όμως αυτήν μαζί του, να τον συντρέχει με την μαγεία της. Μετά απευθύνθηκε στον Έραγκον. "Αν σε διαβεβαίωνα, ότι υπάρχει τρόπος να μεταφέρω με τρόπο μαγικό όσες πληροφορίες διαθέτεις κατ' ευθείαν στους Βάρντεν, θα με έπαιρνες μαζί σου στην Ουρου'μπαίην;"

Ο Έραγκον την κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένος. "Γνωρίζεις κάποιον από τους επαναστάτες;"

"Γνωρίζω! Εγώ είμαι αυτή που μετέφερα το αυγό της Σαφίρα από τα ξωτικά στους ανθρώπους και πάλι πίσω. Όταν η ομάδα μου δέχτηκε ενέδρα από τον Ίσκιο κατευθυνόμουν προς το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Προσπάθησα με την μαγεία μου να στείλω το αυγό στον Μπρομ, που ήξερα ότι κατοικούσε στα βόρεια της Ραχοκοκαλιάς."

Ο Έραγκον δεν γνώριζε αυτή την λεπτομέρεια. Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα από έκπληξη κοιτάζοντάς την. "Το αυγό προοριζόταν για τον Μπρομ;" Αυτό πολλά εξηγούσε, κάποια από τα οποία ο νεκρός σύντροφός του, ο αρχαίος δρακοκαβαλάρης, δεν του είχε αποκαλύψει.

 _"Ο Μπρομ είχε πολλά μυστικά!"_ συμφώνησε με τις σκέψεις του η Σαφίρα.

"Έτυχε όμως να βρεθώ εγώ στον δρόμο του αυγού, όταν είχα βγει στην Ραχοκοκαλιά για κυνήγι" είπε ο Έραγκον. Κατόπιν απορίες ξεχύθηκαν μέσα του γεμίζοντας το μυαλό του και ανταποκρίθηκε στην πρόταση της ξωτικιάς με ένα χείμαρρο ερωτήσεων. "Υπάρχει τρόπος, όχι μόνο να 'δεις' κάποιον που βρίσκεται μακριά, αλλά να μιλήσεις και μαζί του; Γίνεται να ακούσει ένας άνθρωπος, όσα έχει κάποιος άλλος να του πει από απόσταση; Και πώς σκοπεύεις να παρακάμψεις τους διδύμους;" Ο Μέρταγκ είχε πει, ότι οι δίδυμοι μάγοι ήταν πανούργοι. Φρόντιζαν να είναι αναμεμιγμένοι σε όλα, πείθοντας ότι είναι σε όλους απαραίτητοι. Τίποτε από όσα συνέβαιναν στους Βάρντεν δεν τους διέφευγε.

Η Άρυα δεν εξεπλάγη με την άγνοιά του. Χωρίς να πάψει να είναι μαζί του ευγενική, είχε εκφράσει άλλωστε τη γνώμη της για την απειρία του, ανέλαβε να επεξηγήσει. "Υπάρχει τρόπος να έρθω σε επικοινωνία με την μάγισσα Τριάννα, που ζει και εργάζεται με τους επαναστάτες. Πρόκειται για πρόσωπο αξιόπιστο και έχω σκοπό να την ορκίσω στην αρχαία γλώσσα, την γλώσσα της αλήθειας, να μεταφέρει όσα της πω στον Άτζιχαντ, τον αρχηγό τους."

Ο Έραγκον αναθάρρησε με τα λόγια της. Όχι μονάχα δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να ταξιδέψει ως το Φάρδεν Ντουρ ψάχνοντας τους επαναστάτες, θα κέρδιζε και χρόνο επιστρέφοντας στην Ουρου'μπαίην μια ώρα αρχύτερα. Το κυριότερο όμως ήταν, ότι η ξωτικιά θα παρέμενε μαζί του. "Αν υπάρχει τρόπος μαγικός να μεταφέρεις όλες τις πληροφορίες που κατέχουμε στον Άτζιχαντ, τότε σε παρακαλώ πολύ να το κάνεις. Θα έχουμε κερδίσει χρόνο πολύτιμο ώστε να επιστρέψουμε στην Ουρου'μπαίην, να προλάβουμε να σώσουμε τον φίλο μας και σύντροφό μας, προτού κάποιο χειρότερο κακό χτυπήσει την μοίρα του."

Η ξωτικιά κοίταξε το έδαφος γύρω της εξεταστικά. Κατόπιν έσκυψε με χάρη και περιμάζεψε ένα λεπτό τμήμα πέτρας, από αυτά που βρίσκονταν διασκορπισμένα ένα γύρω στο προαύλιο του πύργου. Δεν ήταν παραπάνω από το σπασμένο κομμάτι ενός από τους εξωτερικούς, λευκόχρωμους ογκόλιθους, που, αιώνες πριν, είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί για να χτιστεί η εξωτερική επιφάνεια του οικοδομήματος. Το μέγεθός του ήταν στο μήκος περίπου ανθρώπινου βραχίονα και η μία του επιφάνεια ασυνήθιστα λεία. Η Άρυα εξέτασε το κομμάτι πέτρας, τέλος το έτεινε προς την μεριά του Έραγκον. "Αν θα ήθελες, δρακοκαβαλάρη, να το μετέφερες στον επάνω όροφο…"

Ο Έραγκον πήρε στα χέρια του το, σχετικά βαρύ για το μέγεθός του, κομμάτι πέτρας. Ένευσε στην ξωτικογυναίκα να προηγηθεί και ακολουθώντας την μπήκαν μαζί στο μεγάλο, στρογγυλό δωμάτιο του ισογείου. Ο Τένγκα καθόταν μπροστά στο μακρόστενο τραπέζι του, με τη μύτη του χωμένη σε έναν από τους ογκώδεις τόμους, που έστεκε ανοικτός μπροστά του. Αφοσιωμένος στα διαβάσματά του, ούτε που κατάλαβε την παρουσία τους. Κατά την διάρκεια της απουσίας τους, οι γάτες είχαν καταλάβει τον μικρό χώρο του άνω ορόφου και είχαν καταπιαστεί με το να εξετάσουν τα περιεχόμενά του. Δύο μάλιστα απ' αυτές είχαν ξαπλώσει φαρδιές πλατιές στο στρώμα της Άρυα γλείφοντας το μακρύ τους τρίχωμα. Το ένα από τα μικρά τους είχε ζητήσει καταφύγιο μέσα στην άδεια γαβάθα του φαγητού και τώρα κοιμόταν του καλού καιρού κουλουριασμένο σαν μια μικροσκοπική, γούνινη μπάλα. Η Άρυα το σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά της ψιθυρίζοντας κοντά στο αυτί του λέξεις μιας γλώσσας άγνωστης στον Έραγκον. Το ζωάκι ξύπνησε, τεντώθηκε και χασμουρήθηκε μέσα στα χέρια της, κατόπιν πήδηξε στο πάτωμα και έτρεξε προς το ισόγειο. Οι μεγαλύτερες το ακολούθησαν βαριεστημένα, αργοπορώντας πάνω στην ξύλινη, στερεωμένη σκάλα.

Η ξωτικιά κι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έμειναν μόνοι στο δωμάτιο. Τα ψιθυρίσματα της Άρυα συνεχίστηκαν για λίγο δημιουργώντας πράσινους σπινθηρισμούς στους τοίχους και στα δοκάρια του πατώματος. Το αντιφέγγισμα διαρκώς απλώνονταν καλύπτοντας τον χώρο, δημιουργώντας με το μουντό του φως ένα προκάλυμμα μαγείας, που τους προστάτευε. Ο Έραγκον είχε την εντύπωση, ότι βρισκόταν στα βάθη ενός σκοτεινού δάσους ανάμεσα σε πυκνά φυλλώματα, εκεί όπου ούτε οι ακτίνες του ήλιου μπορούσαν να φτάσουν.

 _"Σαφίρα, τι είναι αυτό;"_ Μέσα από τις αισθήσεις που τους ένωναν, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μοιράστηκε την μοναδική αυτή εμπειρία με την εκλεκτή του.

 _"Η δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά ξαναβρίσκει την μαγεία της"_ γουργούρισε η Σαφίρα από τα ψηλότερα δοκάρια της οροφής, πάνω στα οποία είχε κουρνιάσει και πάλι. _"Δεν ήταν τυχαίο, που συναντήθηκαν οι δρόμοι μας."_

 _"Ίσως αυτή γνωρίζει όσα και ο Μπρομ"_ σχολίασε ακόμα απορημένος ο Έραγκον. _"Αργότερα μπορεί να θελήσει να μας διδάξει."_ Το σιγανό γουργούρισμα της εκλεκτής του ήχησε σαν βαθύ τραγούδι μέσ' στο μυαλό του κι εκεί παρέμεινε, ν' αναμιγνύεται με τα ψιθυριστά ψαλσίματα της ξωτικιάς.

.*.*.*.

Με έντονο ενδιαφέρον ο Έραγκον παρακολούθησε την Άρυα να μαγεύει τον γύρω χώρο, ώστε να μην ακουστεί τίποτε από τις συνομιλίες τους παραέξω. Κατόπιν ασχολήθηκε με την λεία επιφάνεια του ογκόλιθου, μετατρέποντάς την με την μαγεία της. Η πλάκα απέκτησε μία ρευστή, γαλακτώδη και αργυρόλευκη υφή και στον Έραγκον φάνηκε ότι φωτεινοί κύκλοι στροβιλίζονταν επάνω της με εξαιρετική ταχύτητα. Η όλη διαδικασία του θύμισε το χυτό μέταλλο, που είχε δει πολλές φορές να κατεργάζεται ο Χορστ, ο σιδεράς του Κάρβαχωλ, στο εργαστήρι του. Τέλος μία ασημένια λάμψη την κάλυψε ολάκερη και το πρόσωπο μιας νέας, μελαχρινής γυναίκας εμφανίστηκε καθαρά επάνω της.

Η γυναίκα έδειχνε έκπληκτη με τούτο το αιφνίδιο κάλεσμα. "Άρυα, κομίστρια του γαλάζιου αυγού, πάει καιρός που περιμέναμε μάταια τον ερχομό σου." Τα μάτια της, σε εντυπωσιακό γαλάζιο χρώμα, καρφώθηκαν στην ξωτικιά απαιτώντας μια απόκριση. Το στόμα της στράβωσε σε ένα διφορούμενο χαμόγελο.

Η ξωτικογυναίκα στήθηκε με ένταση μπροστά στην μαγική εικόνα της άλλης, που είχε προσκαλέσει. "Μάγισσα Τριάννα," χαιρέτησε τυπικά με μια απλή κίνηση της κεφαλής "δεν είναι η ώρα η κατάλληλη να ιστορηθούν όσα συνέβησαν και συνετέλεσαν στο να μην είμαι συνεπής στην συνάντησή μου με τους Βάρντεν, όλα όμως θα απαντηθούν κάποια στιγμή."

Γεμάτος περιέργεια ο Έραγκον έγειρε πιο κοντά στην μαγεμένη επιφάνεια, παραξενεμένος για την διαύγεια της εικόνας και την καθαρότητα της φωνής που ακουγόταν μέσα απ' αυτήν. _"Έχουμε πολλά να διδαχθούμε από αυτήν την ξωτικιά, χαρά της ζωής μου"_ έστειλε τις σκέψεις του στην Σαφίρα, παραξενεμένος με το είδος της μαγείας, που επέτρεπε να ακούγεται και φωνή. Η Άρυα στράφηκε ελάχιστα, έτσι ώστε η άλλη γυναίκα να μην μπορεί να δει το πρόσωπο που υπήρχε μαζί της μέσα στο δωμάτιο. _"Δεν θέλει να αποκαλυφθώ; Παράξενο…"_

 _"Η δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά προτιμά να κρατήσει μυστική την ύπαρξή μας"_ δήλωσε η Σαφίρα. _"Θεωρεί, ότι ασφαλέστερο θα είναι για μας, αν οι Βάρντεν και ο αρχηγός τους δεν γνωρίζουν προς το παρόν για την ύπαρξη δράκου και καβαλάρη."_

 _"Όπως ακριβώς και ο Μπρομ"_ παρατήρησε ο Έραγκον.

 _"Η Άρυα πιστεύει, ότι μόλις ο αρχηγός μάθει για την ύπαρξή μας, θα απαιτήσει να μιλήσει απ' ευθείας μαζί σου. Θα προσπαθήσει να σε δεσμεύσει με κάποιον όρκο ή υπόσχεση, να ταξιδεύσουμε πάραυτα κοντά του. Καθόλου δεν θα του αρέσει το σχέδιό σου για επάνοδο στην Ουρου'μπαίην."_

 _"Η ξωτικογυναίκα είναι σοφή."_

 _"Δεν είμαι τόσο σίγουρη, ότι η σοφία της και μόνο υποκινεί μια τέτοια πράξη. Υπάρχει κάτι πιο βαθύ και πιο κρυμμένο στην καρδιά της."_

 _"Ίσως γιατί πιστεύει στον σκοπό μας, να φέρουμε ελπίδα στη γενιά των δράκων. Να σώσουμε τον Μέρταγκ."_ Ο Έραγκον παρακολούθησε την Άρυα να αξιώνει τον όρκο της μάγισσας Τριάννα στην αρχαία γλώσσα, ότι θα μεταφέρει όσα ακούσει στον Άτζιχαντ τον ίδιο, χωρίς να παραλείψει το παραμικρό, αξίωση που πέτυχε άμεσα. Την έβαλε ακόμα να ορκιστεί, ότι σε κανέναν άλλον δεν θα μιλούσε για όσα μάθαινε, ούτε προτού τα μεταφέρει στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν, ούτε μετά. Παραξενεμένη η μάγισσα ορκίστηκε για όλα.

Ο Έραγκον άκουσε την ξωτικογυναίκα, να προειδοποιεί τον Άτζιχαντ μέσω της Τριάννα για τους διδύμους μάγους και για την σκοτεινή συμμαχία που είχαν συνάψει με τον βασιλιά εις βάρος των Βάρντεν. Κατόπιν να διαβάζει από το χειρόγραφο του Μέρταγκ όλες τις λεπτομέρειες, που εκείνος είχε σημειώσει, δίνοντας βάρος ειδικό στα σχετικά με φήμες για μία πιθανή συμμαχία του Γκαλμπατόριξ με τα Ούργκαλ. Τέλος διεμήνυσε την άγνωστη μοίρα του κατασκόπου του, δίχως να αναφέρει αν είχε η ίδια συναντηθεί μαζί του, πώς και πού, ούτε ότι επρόκειτο να τον αναζητήσει επιστρέφοντας στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Μόλις η ξωτικιά διέκοψε την επαφή, η μαγεία χάθηκε και η επιφάνεια της πέτρας επανήλθε στο σύνηθες θολό της χρώμα. Ο Έραγκον έβαλε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι μέσα στην τσέπη του σακακιού του, εκεί όπου είχε κρατήσει φυλαγμένη την επιστολή του Μέρταγκ προς τη θυγατέρα του Άτζιχαντ, τη Ναζουάντα. Ο σύντροφός του είχε ζητήσει να μην την εμπιστευθεί σε άλλον, παρά να την παραδώσει στα δικά της και μόνο χέρια. Αν τα έφερνε η μοίρα ποτέ να την συναντήσει, έτσι θα έκανε. Αν όχι, τα μυστικά του φίλου του θα χάνονταν μαζί του.

 _"Μπορούμε να σκεφτούμε θετικά"_ γουργούρισε η Σαφίρα από τα ψηλά δοκάρια. _"Ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ θα μιλήσει στην δύο-πόδια-στρογγυλά-αυτιά, όταν γυρίσει μαζί μας στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ."_

 _"Σ' ευχαριστώ, γλυκιά μου."_ Η ευγενική σκέψη της δράκαινας έδωσε περίσσιο κουράγιο στην ανάστατη καρδιά του. Δέχτηκε από τα χέρια της ξωτικιάς σιωπηλά το σημειωματάριο πίσω, για να το τοποθετήσει και πάλι στην πρωτύτερη κρυψώνα του. Τα άλογα ήταν ταϊσμένα, ποτισμένα και ξεκούραστα. Η πολύτιμη ζωή της Άρυα είχε σωθεί κι η ίδια φαινόταν κάθε λεπτό να αναλαμβάνει τις δυνάμεις της. Κανένας άλλος λόγος δεν υπήρχε, για να χρονοτριβούν περισσότερο στα ερείπια του Εντούρ Ιθίντρα. Θα ζητούσαν λίγα τρόφιμα από τον Τένγκα, αφού πρώτα τον ευχαριστούσαν για την φιλοξενία του. Θα προμηθεύονταν μπόλικο νερό από την στέρνα και θα κινούσαν πάραυτα για το ταξίδι του γυρισμού στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Στον δρόμο θα είχαν χρόνο, να καταστρώσουν κάποιο σχέδιο, που θα αφορούσε τις επόμενες κινήσεις τους.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ για όλα, Άρυα, ξωτικιά του δάσους" εξέφρασε ο Έραγκον την ευγνωμοσύνη του στην ξωτικογυναίκα. Εκείνη στάθηκε αντίκρυ του κοιτάζοντάς τον με τα πράσινα, ζωηρά της μάτια. Μπορεί το ύφος της να ήταν σοβαρό, ίσως κι απόμακρο, μα η φωνή της ήχησε σαν θεία μελωδία μέσα στ' αυτιά του.

"Δεν θα σε αφήσω μονάχο, Σούρ'τουγκαλ. Όσους κινδύνους αποφασίσεις εσύ ν' αντιμετωπίσεις, θα είμαι πάντα στο πλευρό σου." Το πιο πιθανό ήταν να μην κατόρθωναν να πλησιάσουν καν' τα αυγά. Ούτε να μάθουν το παραμικρό γι' αυτόν τον σύντροφο του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η Άρυα όμως δεν σκόπευε να τους αφήσει μόνους. Με τις δυνάμεις της μαγείας της θα τους προστάτευε. Με τις έμπειρες συμβουλές της σύντομα θα έπειθε τούτο το αγόρι των ανθρώπων, να την ακολουθήσει βαθιά στο δάσος των ξωτικών, όπου το αρχαίο ζευγάρι δράκου και καβαλάρη χρόνους ανάμεναν τον ερχομό αυτών που θα τους διαδέχονταν.

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια της ο Έραγκον υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά μπροστά της. Η πίστη της στο πρόσωπό του ατσάλωνε την θέλησή του και γέμιζε όλο το είναι του ελπίδα. Ήταν πανέτοιμος να χρησιμοποιήσει το σπαθί του και τον δράκο του, για να την προστατεύσει. Μέσα στα βάθη της καρδιάς του ένοιωσε πιο σίγουρος και αισιόδοξος για τις μελλοντικές επιτυχίες του. Ο ίδιος θα ήταν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, που μαζί με τον δράκο του θα έσωνε τον Μέρταγκ, θα απελευθέρωνε τα δύο αυγά, θα υποστήριζε τους Βάρντεν και όποιες άλλες δυνάμεις τάσσονταν κατά του σφετεριστή. Το μέλλον ολόκληρης της Αλαγαισίας βρισκόταν πια στα δικά τους χέρια.

Μέσα του ένοιωσε την Σαφίρα να συμφωνεί μαζί του. Όσο περνούσε από τις δυνάμεις τους όλους θα τους συνέτρεχαν, γιατί όλοι από εκείνους εξαρτιόνταν. Θα έπαιρναν εκδίκηση από τον καταπατητή των όρκων, τον καταστροφέα των αυγών, τον δεσμοφύλακα των δύο τελευταίων του ευγενικού είδους των δράκων. Θα απελευθέρωναν την Αλαγαισία και όλα τα γένη που την κατοικούσαν. Θα συντελούσαν στο να αναγεννηθεί η καινούρια γενιά των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Εντάξει, ήταν πολύ μεγάλο κείμενο, το ξέρω. Περισσότερες από δύο φορές αναρωτήθηκα, αν θα έπρεπε να το χωρίσω σε δύο κεφάλαια, όμως το κάθε ένα μέρος από αυτά μου φάνηκε ξεκάρφωτο μόνο του.

Ο τίτλος αναφέρεται και στους δύο ήρωες, μιας και ο Έραγκον αναζητά το αντίδοτο για να σώσει την ξωτικιά και η Άρυα έναν σκοπό, για να συνεχίσει να ζει.

Μου φάνηκε φυσικό να τονίσω την απέχθεια της ξωτικογυναίκας προς τους ανθρώπους και ειδικά τους άντρες, μιας και μόλις έχει βγει από τα χέρια τους βασανισμένη. Η Άρυα πάσχει από το σύνδρομο του επιζώντα· οι νεκροί σύντροφοι θα επανέλθουν αρκετές φορές στους ξυπνητούς της εφιάλτες.

Επίτηδες δεν συμπεριέλαβα Μέρταγκ – κόκκινο αυγό – Γκαλμπατόριξ - Σρούικαν σ' αυτό το κεφάλαιο, ούτε επίσης Βάρντεν και Ναζουάντα. Φανταστείτε πόσο μεγαλύτερο θα γινόταν. Άλλωστε είναι πονηριά εκ μέρους μου, να σας βάλω να αναρωτηθείτε τι γίνεται πίσω στην Ουρου'μπαίην και το Φάρδεν Ντουρ.

Ευχαριστώ που το διαβάσατε.


	16. Η επιστροφή

Στη μούσα μου, την **815 BrokenPencils**. Εύχομαι να είναι υγιής, με μια ζωή γεμάτη περιπέτειες και συνταρακτικά γεγονότα.

Ο κόσμος ολάκερος ας είναι μια ιστορία, που θα χωρέσει μέσα στην καρδιά μας.

* * *

 **A/N:** Especially for **Dream Plane** ,

Thank you so much for your reviews. The fact that you are reading my story, even if it is written in a language you probably cannot talk, makes me very proud. To use one the google translator is a clever idea by their side. However, I'm not so sure about the results of the translator, since I have used this method myself with a poor outcome. I was unable to understand completely the text I was reading. Some other times, I have noticed that an individual word has been translated correctly; albeit for the same word in a whole text, the translator gives a completely wrong meaning. If you like, you can always PM me (or e-mail, if you do not have an account), and I will gladly explain anything obscure or hardly understandable. Again, I thank you for reading the story.

* * *

 **Η επιστροφή**

Από την ώρα που η απόφαση της επιστροφής του στην Ουρου'μπαίην – εξ αιτίας της επιτακτικής ανάγκης του κόκκινου αυγού – πάρθηκε, ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωθε μέσα του μια ακαταμάχητη αποφασιστικότητα να ατσαλώνει τη θέλησή του. Παρότρυνε διαρκώς τον Τόρνακ αφήνοντας χαλαρό το χαλινάρι, επιτρέποντας στο γκρίζο, πολεμικό άτι να καλπάζει ξέφρενα πάνω στον φαρδύ αμαξιτό δρόμο, που οδηγούσε προς την πρωτεύουσα. Ήταν το ίδιο εκείνο ξημέρωμα που είχε αφήσει πίσω του τον δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του μαζί με το αναίσθητο ξωτικό, ζητώντας από τον Έραγκον να περιμένει τον γυρισμό του κρυμμένος για μία ημέρα και μία μόνο νύχτα. Βιαζόταν τώρα να επιστρέψει στην Ουρου'παίην διατηρώντας την ελπίδα – τη σιγουριά ίσως – ότι ο βασιλιάς θα είχε παρατείνει τη διαμονή του στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, αναμένοντας τον ίδιο να φέρει εις πέρας την αποστολή που του είχε αναθέσει, εκπληρώνοντας την υπόσχεσή του.

Όσο πιο κοντά πλησίαζε στην πρωτεύουσα, τόσο περισσότερο η έλξη που ασκούσε το κόκκινο αυγό επάνω του ήταν ισχυρότερη· η παρόρμηση να βρεθεί κοντά του ακατανίκητη και υπερισχύουσα όλων των άλλων συναισθημάτων. Εκείνος, ο πάντοτε λογικός και προσεκτικός Μέρταγκ, που όλες τις φορές συνήθιζε να υπολογίζει διπλά και τρίδιπλα τις κινήσεις του – όχι μονάχα κατά τους μήνες που έζησε στην αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά και ανάμεσα στους Βάρντεν – δρούσε τώρα αφημένος τελείως στο συναίσθημα και στην απώτερη ανάγκη του, να ανταποκριθεί στο ποθητό κάλεσμα. Παρά το μεγάλο ρίσκο που αναλάμβανε με την επάνοδό του στο παλάτι, παρέμενε προσηλωμένος στο πρωταρχικό του σχέδιο για την απόκτηση του αυγού, χωρίς να λογιάζει φόβους και κινδύνους, δίχως να κατέχεται από το παραμικρό αρνητικό συναίσθημα αποτυχίας για έναν τέτοιο σκοπό όπως αυτός. Όσο η ανάγκη για τον 'θησαυρό' του Γκαλμπατόριξ ισχυροποιούταν μέσα του, τόσο περισσότερο παρέμενε προσηλωμένος σε ένα πείσμα που ενίσχυε την επιμονή του.

Έφτασε στις πύλες της τοιχισμένης πολιτείας περασμένο μεσημέρι και αφότου ο ήλιος είχε ήδη αρχίσει την καθοδική πορεία του σ' ένα νεφοσκέπαστο ορίζοντα. Οι χειμωνιάτικες, χλωμές ακτίνες διαχέονταν πλαγιαστά ανάμεσα από τα σύννεφα, σκορπίζοντας κομμάτια από χρυσαφένιο φως επάνω στα λιθόστρωτα, στενά δρομάκια της κάτω πόλης, μακραίνοντας τις σκιές. Ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να προσπεράσει τους βρώμικους δρόμους που οδηγούσαν προς την αγορά, που εκείνη την ώρα είχε σχεδόν αδειάσει από κόσμο. Λίγοι ακόμα έμποροι και πραματευτάδες συμμάζευαν την απούλητη πραμάτεια και τους πάγκους τους βιαστικοί κάτω από το φως που γοργά λιγόστευε, σκυφτοί από τον κάματο μιας ακόμα κουραστικής ημέρας που όδευε στο τέλος της.

Ο νέος άντρας προσπέρασε γοργά τις πλουσιότερες συνοικίες των εμπόρων συγκρατώντας το άλογο – που φρούμαζε να τρέξει – στη μια πλευρά του δρόμου, κατευθυνόμενος προς το εσωτερικό τείχος της ακρόπολης. Η σκέψη να αποφύγει την κεντρική πύλη κάνοντας την είσοδό του από κάποιο παραπόρτι του καλοφάνηκε. Η επιθυμία του να μην τον δουν πολλοί να επιστρέφει, είτε οι φρουροί στις πύλες, είτε αργοπορημένοι στην πόλη ευγενείς, φάνταζε εφικτή στο νου του. Παρά τα σχέδιά του όμως, βρήκε το παραπόρτι των τειχών σφραγισμένο. Το ίδιο και όλα τα παράπλευρα, όπου και αν δοκίμασε. Το γεγονός του φάνηκε παράξενο. Πάντα οι πύλες έκλειναν λιγάκι πριν το δειλινό, με την κεντρική τελευταία απ' όλες. Η ώρα όμως ήταν σχετικά νωρίς. Ακόμα δεν είχε κρυφτεί ο ήλιος, για να έχουν σφραγιστεί τα παραπόρτια για τη νύχτα. Το δειλινό αργούσε και το φως της μέρας φέγγιζε δειλά πάνω στα τείχη. Ήταν ακόμα η ώρα, που οι πλάγιες πύλες εξυπηρετούσαν τις ανάγκες των υπηρετών, των στρατιωτών, ακόμα ίσως και κάποιων από τους αργοπορημένους προμηθευτές του κάστρου.

Απογοητευμένος έστρεψε το άλογό του, για να κατευθυνθεί προς την κεντρική πύλη της ακρόπολης, τη μόνη που παρέμενε ανοιχτή. Το πρόσωπο και η κορμοστασιά του ήσαν γνωστά, το ίδιο και το άλογό του. Οι φρουροί τον αναγνώρισαν και τον χαιρέτησαν σαν γιο του Μόρζαν. Αυτό αντέβαινε το αρχικό του σχέδιο, που ήταν να προσπαθήσει να φτάσει απαρατήρητος στο αυγό κατά τις βαθιές ώρες της νύχτας, μιας και ο βασιλιάς σίγουρα ακόμα θα βρισκόταν στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, κατόπιν να αποπειραθεί να φύγει πάραυτα από το παλάτι πριν χαράξει διαβαίνοντας τις πύλες με τους πρώτους. Ήλπιζε να προφτάσει τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα στο κρησφύγετό τους, αλλά ακόμα και αν εκείνοι είχαν ξεκινήσει το ταξίδι, καλπάζοντας στο δρόμο θα τους έφτανε.

Από τη στιγμή που πέρασε τα τείχη της ακρόπολης πλησιάζοντας τις εγκαταστάσεις του κάστρου, ένιωσε μέσα του το 'κάλεσμα' πιο έντονο, ώστε η δυσαρέσκεια για την αναγνώρισή του παραγκωνίστηκε. Οδήγησε το άλογο προς την κεντρική αυλή, που την ώρα ετούτη ήταν σχεδόν κενή από φρουρούς και στρατιώτες. Την στιγμή που αφίππευσε κατευθυνόμενος προς τους στάβλους, με φρίκη παρατήρησε ότι ο ψηλός πύργος του δρακοστάσιου δεν έστεκε αδειανός. Ο γιγαντιαίων διαστάσεων κάτοικός του στεκόταν στο ανατολικό άνοιγμα σκύβοντας προς τα κάτω. Τα κέρατά του φάνταζαν σαν κλώνοι δέντρων απλωμένοι, που αντανακλούσαν το τελευταίο κοκκινωπό φως του ήλιου, σαν να ήταν βαμμένα με αίμα.

Από την απόσταση που τους χώριζε, ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον Σρούικαν να τον παρατηρεί εξεταστικά, λες και περίμενε τον ερχομό του. Με την καρδιά να χάνει έναν χτύπο, του φάνηκε πως η ξεθωριασμένη, γαλανόχρωμη ίριδα του μαύρου δράκου ήταν στραμμένη απειλητικά κατ' επάνω του. Όταν ολόκληρος ο πύργος του δρακοστάσιου δονήθηκε από το μουγκρητό του, ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε το αίμα στις φλέβες του να παγώνει. Δίχως να καταλαβαίνει το γιατί, όταν ο Σρούικαν έσκυψε πιότερο προς τα έξω κοιτάζοντάς τον, του δόθηκε η εντύπωση πως έδειχνε έτοιμος να επιτεθεί στον ίδιο.

Η αυθόρμητη αίσθηση του φόβου άλλαζε μέσα του γοργά σε απογοήτευση και δυσφορία. Η παρουσία του δράκου ψηλά στον πύργο του δρακοστάσιου ένα σήμαινε. Είτε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε επιστρέψει στην πρωτεύουσα, είτε δεν έφυγε ποτέ απ' αυτήν. Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις η παρουσία του βασιλιά καθιστούσε παντελώς απραγματοποίητο αυτό στο οποίο διακαώς ήλπιζε, να φτάσει μυστικά στο κόκκινο αυγό. Επιπλέον θα ήταν τώρα υποχρεωμένος να δώσει εξηγήσεις στον Γκαλμπατόριξ για την αποτυχία της αποστολής του και για την ανυπακοή του να τον συναντήσει στη Ντρας-Λεόνα. Οδήγησε μηχανικά το άλογο στους στάβλους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα πλήθος ιδέες γεννιόνταν γοργά για να πεθάνουν άμεσα μεσ' στο μυαλό του. Καμία δεν του φάνηκε κατάλληλη για δικαιολογία. Τι θα μπορούσε να ισχυριστεί για την αιτία που επέστρεφε μονάχος, ή για το ότι απέφυγε τη Ντρας-Λεόνα που τον περίμεναν;

Προτού ακόμα προλάβει να ξεσελώσει ή ν' αποφασίσει τι θα ηχούσε σαν την μικρότερη απόκλιση απ' τις διαταγές του στα βασιλικά αυτιά, άκουσε τον βαρύ βηματισμό στρατιωτών να πλησιάζουν. Το ποδοκρότημα από τις μπότες τους επάνω στο λασπωμένο πλακόστρωτο της αυλής και το κροτάλισμα από πανοπλίες που κινούνταν σταμάτησε ακριβώς έξω από τον στάβλο. Ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε την χειμωνιάτικη παγωνιά του απογεύματος να ξεχύνεται πάνω του, να γεμίζει την καρδιά του. Είχε φτάσει η στιγμή όπου ο γεμάτος άλικο χρώμα κόσμος, μέσα στον οποίο εδώ και τόσες ώρες ζούσε κι ονειρευόταν, μεταστρεφόταν απότομα στο μουντό γκρίζο της πατημένης λάσπης, που κάλυπτε την αυλή έξω από τους στάβλους.

Στράφηκε απότομα ακούγοντας πίσω του τη βαριά φωνή του αξιωματικού, να τον καλεί με τ' όνομά του, να τον προστάζει ν' ακολουθήσει. Ή ομάδα ήταν μέλη της προσωπικής φρουράς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πάνοπλοι άντρες καλυμμένοι με σκούρο μέταλλο από την κορφή έως τα νύχια, με μοναδικό χρώμα πάνω τους την κόκκινη συστρεμμένη φλόγα στο στήθος, το βασιλικό σύμβολο, περίμεναν γι' αυτόν έξω από την είσοδο του στάβλου. Τα πρόσωπά τους έμεναν κρυμμένα στην ανωνυμία πίσω από τις κατεβασμένες προσωπίδες του κράνους. Μονάχα ο αξιωματικός είχε σηκώσει το κάλυμμα του προσώπου, για να αποκαλύψει το σκληρό βλέμμα επάνω στο βλοσυρό του πρόσωπο.

"Ο μεγαλειότατος προστάζει να οδηγηθείς πάραυτα μπροστά του" διέταξε. "Παρέδωσε τα όπλα σου και ακολούθα!"

Θέλοντας και μη ο Μέρταγκ υπάκουσε αφήνοντας το άλογο στην φροντίδα του σταβλίτη, ακολουθώντας τον αξιωματικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Οι υπόλοιποι φρουροί στοιχήθηκαν γύρω του, σαν να οδηγούσαν κάποιον αιχμάλωτο. Τον παραξένεψε όταν είδε πως δεν κατευθύνονταν προς την αίθουσα του θρόνου, ούτε προς τα βασιλικά διαμερίσματα. Η προηγούμενη ανησυχία μέσα του μεταστράφηκε σε βαθιά αγωνία σφίγγοντας το στομάχι του σε κόμπο.

"Πού με πηγαίνετε;" ζήτησε να μάθει, για να μην πάρει την παραμικρή απόκριση. Οδηγήθηκε μέσα από αφώτιστους και ασύχναστους διαδρόμους προς κάποια πτέρυγα του κάστρου, όπου κατά τον χρόνο που έζησε στην Ουρου'μπαίην, είχε παραμείνει γι' αυτόν παντελώς άγνωστη. Μία στενή, φιδογυριστή σκάλα ξετυλιγόταν μπροστά του, οδηγώντας προς τα ψηλότερα επίπεδα ενός μισοερειπωμένου πύργου. Χώματα και πεσμένοι σοβάδες, μούχλα που έτρεχε πάνω στις πέτρες και φυτρωμένες ρίζες από αγριόφυτα εμφανίζονταν μετά από κάθε απότομη στροφή. Παρά το ότι το μέρος έμοιαζε εγκαταλειμμένο από χρόνια, κάθε γύρισμα της σκάλας αυτής ήταν καλά φρουρούμενο από τους προσωπικούς φρουρούς του βασιλιά. Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε ξαφνικά γυρίζοντας απότομα, αντικρίζοντας τον αξιωματικό που βάδιζε ακριβώς πίσω του. "Πού με πηγαίνετε;" ξαναρώτησε. "Απαιτώ να μάθω!"

"Είπα, μπροστά στον βασιλιά! Σώπασε λοιπόν και ακολούθα αδιαμαρτύρητα!" ήταν η σκαιή απόκριση του αξιωματικού, καθώς άδραξε τον Μέρταγκ από τον βραχίονα οδηγώντας τον.

Το μέρος φάνηκε στον νέο άντρα ολότελα δυσοίωνο για μια συνάντηση εκεί με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, υποτάχθηκε όμως αναγκαστικά στη θέληση των φρουρών του ακολουθώντας υπάκουα, δίχως να κάνει άλλες ερωτήσεις.

Το τέλος της ανηφορικής σκάλας κατέληγε στο κυκλικό δωμάτιο του πυργίσκου. Μια χαμηλή πόρτα από χοντρό ξύλο ενισχυμένη με μέταλλο, καρφωμένο πάνω του με στρογγυλά διπλόκαρφα, τους χώριζε τώρα από τον εσωτερικό χώρο. Εκατέρωθεν της πόρτας στέκονταν δύο θηριώδεις στη σωματική διάπλαση φρουροί του βασιλιά, εξοπλισμένοι με μακριές σπάθες και βαριά δόρατα από ξύλο μελιάς, που άμεσα σταύρωσαν μπροστά τους απαγορεύοντας την είσοδο.

"Ο μεγαλειότατος αυτόν περιμένει!" γάβγισε ο αξιωματικός και αμέσως οι αλεβάρδες τραβήχτηκαν πέρα. Η πόρτα άνοιξε αποκαλύπτοντας το εσωτερικό του κυκλικού δωματίου και ο αξιωματικός έσπρωξε απότομα τον Μέρταγκ μέσα. Η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω του τρίζοντας δυσοίωνα.

Παρά το ότι ξεγελούσε απ' έξω, το δωμάτιο δεν ήταν μεγάλο. Στη μία μεριά του παρατήρησε ένα σαραβαλιασμένο κρεβάτι με γυμνό από κλινοσκεπάσματα αχυρόστρωμα. Στην άλλη έστεκε ένα μικρό, ραγισμένο τραπέζι κι ένα σαθρό, τρίποδο σκαμνί, όπου και τα δύο είχε φάει το σαράκι χρόνων. Υπήρχε ψηλά στον αντικριστό τοίχο ένας μικρός, σιδερόφραχτος φεγγίτης, κάτω από τον οποίο στεκόταν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Στο τελευταίο φως της μέρας που τρύπωνε στο δωμάτιο ανάμεσα από τα χοντρά κάγκελα, ο βασιλιάς κρατούσε ένα παλιό χειρόγραφο και διάβαζε.

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε βαθιά μπροστά του. "Μεγαλειότατε!" Μιας όμως και ο βασιλιάς δεν του έδωσε την παραμικρότερη σημασία, υποχρεώθηκε να παραμείνει σκυφτός για πολύ ώρα ακόμα.

Τέλος η προσοχή του Γκαλμπατόριξ τραβήχτηκε από το παλιό χειρόγραφο. Τα δάχτυλά του βοήθησαν τον πάπυρο να πάρει πάλι το κυλινδρικό του σχήμα και τον απόθεσε αργά επάνω στο τραπέζι. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς τον φεγγίτη αγναντεύοντας για λίγο τα μαβιά σύννεφα του δειλινού, να ταξιδεύουν επάνω στον θόλο του ουρανού. "Πού είναι ο θησαυρός, που ανέλαβες να μας φέρεις, γιε του Μόρζαν;" ρώτησε. "Πού είναι ο κλέφτης και κουβαλητής του θησαυρού μας;"

Η χροιά της φωνής του Γκαλμπατόριξ ίσως ακουγόταν ουδέτερη σε κάποια ανεξοικείωτα αυτιά, σαν να έπαιρνε μέρος σε μια αδιάφορη γι' αυτόν συζήτηση. Κάτι όμως βαθιά στον τόνο του ηχούσε σαν κρυμμένη απειλή, σαν κάτι σκοτεινό και επικίνδυνο να εξυφαινόταν μέσα του. Όταν στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του σκυμμένου νέου, τα μαύρα μάτια του γυάλιζαν απ' τον συγκρατημένο του θυμό μέσα στο μισόφωτο της κάμαρας.

Ο Μέρταγκ κατάπιε δύσκολα τον κόμπο που είχε σταθεί εδώ και ώρα στον λαιμό του. "Μεγαλειότατε, όσο και αν προσπάθησα, στάθηκε αδύνατο να συναντήσω τον κλέφτη του θησαυρού σας. Όμως…"

Δεν είχε προλάβει να τελειώσει ούτε την πρόταση, όταν ένα αίσθημα πνιγμονής διέκοψε τη φωνή του. Ήταν σαν κάποια δύναμη αόρατη να σφίγγει τον λαιμό του όπως μια μέγγενη· να αποκόπτει την ανάσα από τους πνεύμονες, να στραγγαλίζεται. Φέρνοντας και τα δύο χέρια στον λαιμό του που πονούσε, σωριάστηκε βαρύς στα γόνατα πάνω στο βρώμικο πάτωμα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γύρισε μια στροφή γύρω του αργά, κοιτάζοντάς τον με μάτια αγριεμένα αδιάφορος στην αγωνία του. Τον άφησε να βασανιστεί κάμποση ώρα, σαν τιμωρία για το ψέμα που είπε, προτού πνιγεί τελείως όμως, το σφίξιμο στο λαιμό του έπαψε και η ανάσα του επανήλθε. Βήχοντας και βαστώντας τον πονεμένο του λαιμό, ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να ανακτήσει την ανάσα.

"Θα σε ρωτήσω μία φορά ακόμα" είπε ο βασιλιάς γέρνοντας πάνω του με ύφος πεινασμένο. "Πρόσεξε όμως τι θα 'ναι αυτό που θ' απαντήσεις, γιατί ίσως η επόμενη απόκρισή σου να βγει παρέα με την τελευταία ανάσα της ζωής σου."

Η υπομονή του Γκαλμπατόριξ έδειχνε να έχει εξαντληθεί. Ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε πως η αλήθεια, που τόσο μάταια προσπάθησε να κρύψει, ήταν με κάποιον τρόπο παράξενο σ' αυτόν γνωστή. "Μεγαλειότατε, οι Ρά'ζακ…"

Με μια απότομη κίνηση του χεριού του ο βασιλιάς και πάλι τον διέκοψε. "Γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά τι δοκίμασαν να κάνουν οι Ρά'ζακ, γιε του Μόρζαν!" Τι ακριβώς προσπαθούσε να καταφέρει το παλιόπαιδο; Να κοροϊδέψει αυτόν; Τον Γκαλμπατόριξ; Τον βασιλιά του; Άφησε την μέχρι λίγο πριν συγκρατημένη του οργή να εκδηλωθεί αλύπητα επάνω στον νέο. Ένα καινούριο κύμα αγωνίας έλουσε τον Μέρταγκ κάνοντάς τον να συστραφεί πάνω στο πάτωμα. Όχι! Δεν ήταν τούτος εδώ ικανός για να τον ξεγελάσει. Θα αναγκαζόταν θέλοντας και μη, να αποκαλύψει όλη την αλήθεια.

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε με αγωνία το στήθος. Ένα αβάσταχτο βάρος γέμιζε όλο του το είναι, μια αγωνία θανάτου. Είδε τα μάτια του βασιλιά να έχουν πεταχτεί σχεδόν από τις κόγχες, να είναι τόσο αγριεμένος, όσο ο Μέρταγκ ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί. Η ανεξέλεγκτη οργή του Γκαλμπατόριξ ξυπνούσε μέσα του μνήμες μακρινές από το παρελθόν. Μονάχα τον Μόρζαν είχε δει κάποτε έτσι… την νύχτα εκείνη που…

Προσπάθησε γοργά να διώξει την τρομερή ανάμνηση. Προσπάθησε και να στηριχτεί πάνω στα γόνατά του, για να μην σέρνεται. Με όλη του τη δύναμη προσπάθησε… Ως φαίνεται ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γνώριζε πολλά περισσότερα, απ' όσα αρχικά είχε ο ίδιος νομίσει. Ίσως να γνώριζε τα πάντα.

Χρειάστηκε όλη η ψυχική δύναμη που διέθετε, όσο σθένος μπορούσε να ανακαλέσει την ώρα ετούτη. "Μεγαλειότατε… Συνάντησα τον… συνάντησα τον δρακοκαβαλάρη." Κατάφερε να στηριχτεί με χέρια και με γόνατα στο πάτωμα. Κατάφερε να υψώσει τη ματιά του στα φλογισμένα από θυμό μάτια του βασιλιά. Μετάνιωνε που διάλεξε σαν δικαιολογία του το ψέμα. Ο τρόπος να αντιμετωπίσει την επικίνδυνη κατάσταση έπρεπε να είναι άλλος. "Συναντηθήκαμε… ναι… τον έσωσα από την επίθεση των Ρά'ζακ. Δεν φάνηκα στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, γιατί… γιατί τα σχέδια του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν άλλα… κι εγώ… εγώ είχα λάβει τη διαταγή, να παραμείνω πλάι του. Προσπάθησα ν' αποκτήσω την εμπιστοσύνη του… προσπάθησα…"

"Τα σχέδια του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν άλλα!" Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σταύρωσε πίσω του τα χέρια και βάλθηκε να πηγαινοέρχεται. Οι σκιές που ξέφευγαν από τους τοίχους αγκαλιάζοντας ολοένα το δωμάτιο, κάλυπταν το πρόσωπό του και το σκληρό βλέμμα στα μάτια του. Τέλος στάθηκε πάλι μπροστά στον γονατισμένο νέο. "Τα σχέδιά του, που εσύ φρόντισες να γίνουν πράξη, ήταν να επιτεθεί στην άμαξα, που οι πιστοί σε εμάς στρατιώτες οδηγούσαν στην Ουρου'μπαίην" είπε ευθέως κατηγορώντας τον. "Εσύ είσαι η αιτία, γιε του Μόρζαν, που ελευθερώθηκε το ξωτικό, που ο Ίσκιος μας εξουδετερώθηκε και χάθηκαν καλοί άντρες της αυτοκρατορίας." Έσκυψε ξανά πάνω από τον Μέρταγκ κατηγορώντας τον. "Νόμισες μήπως, πως δεν θα λαβαίναμε ειδοποίηση για την άδεια άμαξα και τους νεκρούς της; Νόμισες μήπως, ότι οι ανιχνευτές μας δεν θα παρατηρούσαν τα σημάδια από τα νύχια του δράκου και τα πατήματα πάνω στο χώμα; Νόμισες μήπως, ότι δεν θα ήμαστε ενήμεροι για τη δική σου ανάμειξη σε τούτο το έγκλημα κατά του βασιλιά σου;"

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε γονατισμένος και με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι. Ταυτόχρονα ο νους του δούλευε πυρετωδώς προσπαθώντας να ανακαλύψει διεξόδους. _"Ξέρει!"_ Πώς στην ευχή τα είχε μάθει όλα τούτα με τόσες λεπτομέρειες; Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να γνωρίζει για την δική του παρουσία στην επίθεση της άμαξας παρέα με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη; Αφού δεν είχαν υπάρξει επιζώντες… Ίσως όμως… ο Ίσκιος; Ο Μέρταγκ τόλμησε να σηκώσει πάλι το βλέμμα. "Μεγαλειότατε, ότι και αν σας έχουν πει πως έγινε, εξακολουθώ να είμαι πιστός στο πρόσωπό σας, αφοσιωμένος σας υπήκοος και…"

Είδε το χέρι του βασιλιά να εξακοντίζει καταπάνω του με δύναμη μία κυρτή λόγχη, που διαπέρασε το στομάχι του παρασύροντάς τον με την ορμή της, καρφώνοντάς τον στον αντικρινό τοίχο. Κατάλαβε τα πόδια του να μην αγγίζουνε το πάτωμα και τινάχτηκε με αγωνία. Έφερε ενστικτωδώς τα δύο χέρια στην κοιλιά του εξετάζοντας μετά με φρίκη τις παλάμες, αναμένοντας να είναι βουτηγμένες στο αίμα. Παρά τον πόνο τον αφόρητο, δεν διαπίστωνε να έχει πάνω του κάποια πληγή. Η πρότερη αγωνία του εντάθηκε και αναμείχθηκε με απορία. Δεν είχε δει τον βασιλιά να είναι οπλισμένος. Και τώρα δα… ούτε η κυρτή λεπίδα τον διαπερνούσε. Ο πόνος όμως μέσα στο στομάχι τον κομμάτιαζε. Σίγουρα τον κατέβαλε κάποια παράκρουση και το σώμα του είχε αντιδράσει σπασμωδικά. Η αίσθηση της καυτερής λάμας όμως παρέμενε διαρκώς εκεί, να περιστρέφεται μέσα στην πληγή που δεν υπήρχε… να τον σουβλίζει… Το μαρτύριο συνεχίστηκε για χρόνο που του φάνηκε ατέλειωτα μακρύς, μέχρι που η αγωνία του τον έκανε να φωνάξει από τον πόνο.

Το βάσανο του γιου του Μόρζαν φάνηκε τέλος να καταλαγιάζει τον θυμό του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ώστε όταν βαρέθηκε να τον τυραννά απελευθέρωσε το σώμα από την μαρτυρική αυτή τιμωρία. Ο νέος σωριάστηκε πάλι στο πάτωμα βαστώντας την κοιλιά του. Φαινόταν εξουθενωμένος, σαν να συνέχιζε να τον κατατρύχει ο πόνος. Ο βασιλιάς τον κοίταξε με βλέμμα κενό. Ήταν απίστευτο τελικά σε ποια κατάσταση μπορούσε να οδηγήσει κάποιον η αδυναμία του μυαλού του, να αντιδράσει στη δύναμη της υποβολής. Ο γιος του Μόρζαν φαινόταν και φερόταν σαν πράγματι πληγωμένος. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον σκούντησε με το πόδι. "Υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που έχεις να μας πεις;" Θεωρούσε το αγόρι εξυπνότερο απ' όσο δειχνόταν τώρα. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να έχει πέσει τόσο έξω στις εκτιμήσεις του γι' αυτόν;

Και πάλι ο Μέρταγκ στηρίχτηκε στα γόνατα με το ένα χέρι στο στομάχι, το άλλο να υποστηρίζεται στο πάτωμα. Τούτη τη φορά δεν τόλμησε να σηκώσει προς τον βασιλιά το βλέμμα. Η φωνή του ακούστηκε μάλλον σαν ψίθυρος. "Ντρέπομαι πολύ, μεγαλειότατε, που δεν κατόρθωσα να ανταποκριθώ στις προσδοκίες σας… Όσο για την αποτυχία μου να οδηγήσω στην Ουρου'μπαίην το ζευγάρι… είχα σχεδόν πείσει τον καβαλάρη να με ακολουθήσει, όταν ο πονηρός του δράκος επενέβη και με έδιωξε από κοντά τους, γιατί δεν μ' εμπιστεύθηκε. Πιότερο όμως ντρέπομαι για το ψέμα που είπα… που προσπάθησα να γελάσω τον βασιλιά μου, πράξη για την οποία μετανοώ και ζητώ συγχώρεση. Επαφίεμαι στη μακροθυμία σας να με δεχτείτε πάλι κοντά σας, να υπηρετώ τα συμφέροντά του βασιλιά μου σαν πιστός του υπήκοος."

"Θα υπάρξουν επιπτώσεις, Μέρταγκ, για την ανυπακοή σου" είπε ο βασιλιάς με φωνή και πάλι συγκρατημένα οργισμένη. "Πάντοτε υπάρχουν επιπτώσεις για μια αποτυχία."

Ο νέος παρέμενε ακόμα με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι, το πρόσωπο κρυμμένο μέσα στις σκιές. "Είναι αλήθεια, ότι βοήθησα τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να ελευθερώσει την ξωτικιά. Το έκανα για ν' αποκτήσω την πλήρη εμπιστοσύνη του, αλλά απέτυχα. Είμαι όμως εδώ, δικός σας, μεγαλειότατε" ψιθύρισε. "Μπορείτε να μου κάνετε ό,τι επιθυμείτε."

Τα λόγια αυτά του νέου παραξένεψαν τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ποτέ δεν θα περίμενε μια παρόμοια δήλωση από τη μεριά του γιου του Μόρζαν. Απ' όσο γνώριζε τον Μέρταγκ, δεν ήταν στη φύση του η παράδοση, ούτε η τόση υποταγή. Ίσως βέβαια η μικρή αυτή δόση τιμωρίας, να είχε πιάσει τόπο επάνω του. "Ομολογείς λοιπόν ότι απέτυχες;"

Ο Μέρταγκ τόλμησε να σηκώσει πάνω στον βασιλιά τα μάτια. "Είναι οι αποτυχίες μου που πάντα με διδάσκουν περισσότερο. Είναι αυτές προκλήσεις, όπου με κάνουν να προσπαθώ ξανά μέχρι να επιτύχω."

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ διέκρινε μια φλόγα αποφασιστικότητας να τρεμοπαίζει μέσα στα μάτια του νέου κι αυτό του άρεσε. Τον κοίταξε με ύφος υστερόβουλο και το πρότερο, πεινασμένο βλέμμα φάνηκε πάλι στα μαύρα μάτια του. "Και τι θα στόχευες γι' αυτή την πρόκληση;"

"Ορκίζομαι, μεγαλειότατε, ότι θα κάνω τα πάντα για να συναντήσω ξανά τον καβαλάρη του γαλάζιου δράκου το συντομότερο δυνατόν και να αναγνωριστώ απ' αυτόν και από τον δράκο του σαν ο πιστός τους σύντροφος. Ορκίζομαι ότι θα προσκολληθώ κοντά τους και ότι ο θάνατος θα με πάρει προτού αποτύχω να εκπληρώσω τον σκοπό μου." Τα μάτια του έλαμπαν με ειλικρίνεια βεβαιώνοντας για την αλήθεια των λόγων του. Φυσικά και εννοούσε τον όρκο που πήρε. Απέφυγε όμως να διευκρινίσει στον βασιλιά, ότι σκόπευε να συναντήσει και πάλι τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, να ενωθεί μαζί του σαν πιστός του σύντροφος, με σκοπό και στόχο να τον οδηγήσει προς τους Βάρντεν.

Αν η απόκριση αυτή ικανοποίησε τον βασιλιά, αν κατάφερε να τον πείσει να δώσει μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν το έδειξε. Αλλάζοντας απότομα ύφος και συζήτηση – δεν ήταν μήπως οι απότομές του αλλαγές ίδιον και απόδειξη της συναισθηματικής του αστάθειας, κάτι για το οποίο είχε προειδοποιήσει ο Άτζιχαντ; – έπιασε πάλι τον αρχαίο πάπυρο στα χέρια του. Δείχνοντας με αυτόν ένα γύρω το κυκλικό δωμάτιο, ξεκίνησε να μιλά με τόνο ήρεμο. "Τούτος εδώ ο χώρος, γιε του Μόρζαν, έχει κάποια δική του, σκοτεινή ιστορία. Εδώ μέσα έζησε τις τελευταίες μέρες της ζωής του και πέθανε ένας στρατηγός πιστός στο πρόσωπό μας" είπε, καθώς αποτραβήχτηκε σε μία άκρη αφήνοντας τις σκιές να τον σκεπάσουν εντελώς. "Γνωρίζεις βέβαια τα σχετικά με την απώλεια της επαρχίας της Σούρντα, τη μάχη που χάθηκε στο Κίθρι, την προδοσία της λαίδης Μαρέλντα. Ο στρατηγός που είχε οδηγήσει τότε τις δυνάμεις μας στη μάχη απέτυχε." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έπαψε να μιλά κι απόμεινε να κοιτά για λίγο το αρχαίο χειρόγραφο με βλέμμα θλιμμένο. "Τον θεωρούσαμε πιστό σ' εμάς άνθρωπο, Μέρταγκ. Τον είχαμε τιμήσει ακόμα και με την φιλία κι εμπιστοσύνη μας. Στάθηκε όμως μικρότερος από τις περιστάσεις και τις προσδοκίες που τρέφαμε γι' αυτόν. Οι παραβλέψεις του συντέλεσαν στο, αντί να γυρίσει πίσω νικηφόρος, να χρεωθεί με την ήττα και την απώλεια της Σούρντα. Μαζί με την απώλεια μίας προσοδοφόρας επαρχίας, η αυτοκρατορία έχασε και τις ζωές άξιων γιων της στο πεδίο της μάχης. Ο διακεκριμένος στρατηγός απέτυχε κι απογοήτευσε τον βασιλιά του, που τον είχε τιμήσει με την εμπιστοσύνη του. Τότε η θλίψη μας ήταν μεγάλη."

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εγκατέλειψε τις σκιές γυρνώντας και πάλι στη μέση του μισοσκότεινου δωματίου. Τα μάτια του τώρα στράφηκαν προς τα δοκάρια της οροφής, σαν να παρατηρούσε εκεί επάνω κάτι που δεν υπήρχε. "Έζησε στο δωμάτιο αυτό τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες της ζωής του" είπε μουρμουριστά, σαν να μιλούσε στον εαυτό του. "Σε μια προσπάθεια να δικαιολογήσει την αποτυχία του και τις λάθος στρατηγικές επιλογές του, έγραψε τούτο το χειρόγραφο εξιστορώντας τη μάχη από την σκοπιά του. Κατόπιν τερμάτισε την άθλια ζωή του, αφού κρεμάστηκε από τα δοκάρια χρησιμοποιώντας τις κουβέρτες του." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έδειξε με το δάχτυλο ψηλά. "Τούτος είναι και ο λόγος, που το κρεβάτι αυτό στέκει δίχως κλινοσκεπάσματα." Έμεινε πάλι σιωπηλός για λίγο, μετά η φωνή του επανήλθε στεντόρεια, σαν να απευθυνόταν σ' ένα μεγάλο πλήθος. "Εσένα, που σου αρέσει να περνάς τον χρόνο σου σε βιβλιοθήκες μελετώντας αρχαία χειρόγραφα, μελέτησε και τούτο. Ίσως να καταλάβεις καλύτερα διαβάζοντάς το τις επιπτώσεις που μπορεί να έχει σε μια αποστολή η αποτυχία. Σκέψου, ότι εκ του αποτελέσματος κρίνεται κάποιος κι όχι αν πρωτύτερα έχαιρε της στοργής κι αγάπης του βασιλιά του. Είσαι ακόμα νέος πολύ και πρέπει να διδαχθείς ποιο είναι το τίμημα της αποτυχίας. Να μάθεις, ότι ύστερες δικαιολογίες δεν υπάρχουν!"

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στράφηκε απότομα, ο Μέρταγκ τον είδε να εγκαταλείπει το δωμάτιο με βήμα γοργό. Απ' έξω ακούστηκε η φωνή του να προστάζει τους φρουρούς, να τον φυλάνε άγρυπνα νύχτα και ημέρα, κανένας τους να μην μπει μέσα στο δωμάτιο, κανένας να μην του απευθύνει καν τον λόγο.

Ο νέος κατέρρευσε στο πάτωμα ένα κουβάρι. Οι σκιές της νύχτας τρύπωσαν ύπουλα στο δωμάτιο από τον σιδερένιο φεγγίτη· ξεδιπλώθηκαν τριγύρω από τα σαρακοφαγωμένα έπιπλα· σύρθηκαν πάνω στη σκόνη, τη μούχλα και την εγκατάλειψη δεκαετιών. Η αγωνία και ο φόβος εμφανίστηκαν σαν δύο κακοί σύμβουλοι μέσα από το σκοτάδι. Το σχέδιό του είχε παντελώς αποτύχει. Μετανοούσε για την ανόητη πράξη του, να επιστρέψει και πάλι στο παλάτι για το κόκκινο αυγό. Ήταν ίσως ευθύς εξ αρχής ανοησία, το να φροντίσει να βρεθεί τόσο κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Τόρνακ κάποτε είχε κινδυνέψει τη ζωή του, για να τον απομακρύνει από την επιρροή του βασιλιά κι αυτός είχε επιστρέψει στην Ουρου'μπαίην με τη θέλησή του. Η απρονοησία του αυτή ήταν σαν να είχε φτύσει στον τάφο του νεκρού του 'πατέρα', κάτι για το οποίο ένοιωθε τύψεις τώρα. Σε λίγες ώρες ο δρακοκαβαλάρης με τον δράκο του θα έφευγαν από το σημείο της συνάντησης και ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα ήταν συνοδός τους. Δεν θα γινόταν να τους προστατεύει κατά το επικίνδυνο ταξίδι. Δεν θα επέστρεφε μαζί τους πανηγυρικά στους Βάρντεν, όπως σκόπευε. Αντί ν' ακούσει τα λόγια αγάπης του η Ναζουάντα, θα έπαιρνε τώρα από τα ξένα χέρια την επιστολή του αποχαιρετισμού του.

Αργότερα, κατά τη μέση της νύχτας, μια αδύναμη ασημιά ακτίνα από το φεγγάρι, που εκείνες τις μέρες βρισκόταν στη χάση του, έριξε το λιγοστό της φως ανάμεσα από τα κάγκελα σχηματίζοντας ένα φωτεινό σημάδι επάνω στο πάτωμα. Μαζί της μπήκε στο κελί και μια μικρή ελπίδα, φέρνοντας την εικόνα της Ναζουάντα στο νου του. Είχε αντιμετωπίσει τον βασιλιά και ήταν ζωντανός ακόμα! Ίσως οι όρκοι του να είχαν πείσει τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, για να του δώσει μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία.

Ήταν τα όμορφα δάχτυλα της αγάπης του, που άρχισαν να κλώθουν γύρω από το κορμί του το νήμα της ζωής και πάλι, υφαίνοντάς το σε όνειρα πολύτιμα, που με αγωνία προσπάθησε να τα κρατήσει κοντά όσο μπορούσε, σαν μια πραγματικότητα. Με δυσκολία περισσή σύρθηκε προς το φως μπαίνοντας στον κύκλο της μικρής αυτής ακτίνας. Η ένταση του βασανιστικού πόνου στο στομάχι στιγμή δεν είχε πάψει.

.*.*.*.

Μετά από μία νύχτα ανάστατη εξ αιτίας της συμπεριφοράς του κόκκινου αυγού, με το πρώτο σκάσιμο της αυγής ο βασιλιάς ανέβηκε στον πύργο του δρακοστάσιου. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν παντελώς άυπνος, αφού τα διαπεραστικά συρίγματα, δυναμικά ξυσίματα νυχιών και κροταλίσματα που ακούγονταν από το εσωτερικό κέλυφος του αυγού, τον είχαν ξαγρυπνήσει. Ο άμετρος θυμός που είχε βιώσει όλες τις τελευταίες ώρες, είχε απότομα ξεσπάσει επάνω στον γιο του Μόρζαν και είχε σταδιακά καταλαγιάσει. Μετά και την αποψινή νύχτα, η διαίσθησή του, ότι ένας καινούριος δρακοκαβαλάρης ίσως γεννιόταν πολύ σύντομα, είχε ενισχυθεί αρκετά. Μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να είχε αποτύχει να οδηγήσει κοντά του το άλλο ζευγάρι, μπορεί να είχε πρόσκαιρα συνταχθεί εναντίων των συμφερόντων του, μπορεί να τον είχε εξοργίσει με την ανυπακοή του και τα ψέματα, οι εξελίξεις όμως όδευαν προς τη δική του ωφέλεια. Έμπαινε τώρα στον κόπο να επισκεφτεί τον δράκο του, όχι μεν πλήρως ικανοποιημένος όπως ήλπιζε ότι θα ήταν, αλλά αρκετά ευχαριστημένος από τα γεγονότα.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν συνήθιζε να ενημερώνει τον Σρούικαν για τα θέματα της κρατικής διοίκησης της Αλαγαισίας, ούτε και για τις εσώτερες σκέψεις, τις διαθέσεις, τα όνειρά του. Εδώ και χρόνους πολλούς είχε διαπιστώσει, ότι όλα αυτά άφηναν παντελώς αδιάφορο τον δράκο, σε σημείο που να αγνοεί εκούσια τις διαθέσεις του καβαλάρη του· ίσως ακόμα και να τις εχθρεύεται. Η σημερινή ημέρα όμως ξημέρωνε απροσδόκητα ελπιδοφόρα και ο βασιλιάς επιθυμούσε να μοιραστεί την ανέλπιστα καλή διάθεσή του με τον μαύρο δράκο.

Προτού ακόμα φτάσει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στο δρακοστάσιο, είχε ενημερώσει διανοητικά τον Σρούικαν για τον ερχομό του ξυπνώντας τον. Η είσοδός του έγινε δεχτή με ένα χαμηλής έντασης διαρκές μούγκρισμα, σημάδι της δυσαρέσκειας του δράκου που λίγο πριν κοιμόταν. Ο μαύρος καβαλάρης είχε διακόψει την ανάπαυσή του, κάτι που πάντα συντελούσε στο να εντείνει την επιθετικότητα και το ευερέθιστο της διάθεσής του. Δεν θα έφτανε ποτέ βέβαια σε σημείο να επιτεθεί στον βασιλιά, που κάτεχε καλά τον τρόπο να τον ελέγχει, δεν παρέλειψε όμως να εκφράσει την απαρέσκειά του χτυπώντας με ρυθμικό εκνευρισμό την ουρά πάνω στους τοίχους. Τα υγρά ρουθούνια του ξεφύσηξαν μαύρο καπνό και τα σαγόνια του στάλαξαν πυρωμένο σάλιο, που καψάλισε το άχυρο της φωλιάς του.

"Ω, μεγάλε Σρούικαν" καλημέρισε φωναχτά ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, που, όσες φορές μπορούσε, απέφευγε να συνομιλεί διανοητικά με τον δράκο. "Οι μέρες που έπονται πρόκειται να είναι γεμάτες από απρόσμενες και φερέλπιδες εξελίξεις."

 _"Επέστρεψε ο νεοσσός του Μόρζαν"_ δήλωσε ο Σρούικαν γρυλίζοντας κακόβουλα _"κι ορθά εκδήλωσες πάνω του τον θυμό σου. Απ' την στιγμή που αποφάσισε να φύγει, δεν θα έπρεπε να έχει επιστρέψει καν."_ Ο δράκος άλλαξε πλευρό, τύλιξε την ουρά του γύρω από τα φτερά του, ακούμπησε το ρύγχος στα νυχάτα πόδια του και έκλεισε επιδεικτικά τα μάτια προφασιζόμενος ότι θα κοιμηθεί και πάλι. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως φαινόταν υπέρ του δέοντος ευτυχής για την κακή, πρωινή διάθεση του Σρούικαν, που δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να τον ακούσει να μοιραστεί μαζί του τα χθεσινά.

"Δεν θα ισχυριστούμε, μεγάλε δράκε, ότι ο γιος του Μόρζαν δεν μας απογοήτευσε" συνέχισε ακάθεκτος ο βασιλιάς, δίχως να λαμβάνει υπ' όψιν του τον εκνευρισμό του Σρούικαν. "Οι άφρονες πράξεις του δυσαρεστούν ακόμα την καρδιά μας." Ο τόνος της φωνής του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν στυφός, το ύφος του όμως δεν φανέρωνε καμία πικρία από τις εν' λόγω πράξεις του Μέρταγκ. Καθ' όλες τις προηγούμενες ημέρες είχε παρακολουθήσει τις κινήσεις του στην επιφάνεια του υγρού και μπορεί να του ήταν αδύνατον να 'δει' τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας, αντιλαμβανόταν όμως καθαρά τις διαθέσεις τους από τις κινήσεις του γιου του Μόρζαν. Υποπτευόταν ότι ευθύς εξ αρχής σκόπευαν να αποφύγουν παντελώς την επιρροή του και να δραπετεύσουν από την επικράτειά του. "Ομολογώ, ότι περιμέναμε περισσότερα από τον γιο του φίλου και συμπολεμιστή μας."

Ο δράκος δεν σχολίασε το παραμικρό, παρά περιορίστηκε να ξεφυσήξει ένα ακόμα σύννεφο μαύρου καπνού πάνω στα μούτρα του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ο βασιλιάς γύρισε απότομα την πλάτη βήχοντας μέσα στο μαντήλι του, κατόπιν ήρθε να σταθεί κοντά στο μεγάλο άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου, μέσω του οποίου έφευγε και επέστρεφε κάθε φορά ο μαύρος δράκος. "Ο Μέρταγκ όμως μας υποσχέθηκε, ότι θα προσπαθήσει ξανά· κι εμείς, καλή τη πίστη, αποφασίσαμε να του δώσουμε μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία. Δεν έδωσε βέβαια την υπόσχεση στην αρχαία γλώσσα, αυτό όμως μπορεί να τακτοποιηθεί κατά την κατάλληλη περίσταση."

Ο Σρούικαν ανοιγόκλεισε γοργά το διπλό του βλέφαρο, το φως της μέρας που δυνάμωνε ενόχλησε την σχιστή κόρη του ματιού του. Ο μαύρος καβαλάρης δεν συνήθιζε να δίνει σε κάποιον εύκολα μια νέα ευκαιρία. Το ότι ο νεοσσός του Μόρζαν ζούσε ακόμα κάπου μέσα στην ακρόπολη, σήμαινε ότι ο βασιλιάς τον είχε συμπαθήσει από την πρώτη στιγμή που ήρθε στο παλάτι. Όσο βεβαίως μπορούσε να συμπαθεί κάποιον ο Γκαλμπατόριξ.

"Επίσης, και αυτό είναι το πλέον αξιοθαύμαστο, το κόκκινο αυγό βρίσκεται σε πλήρη διέγερση, από την στιγμή που ο γιος του Μόρζαν έχει επιστρέψει. Κάτι που μας βρίσκει απόλυτα σύμφωνους με το γεγονός, μιας και, κάτω από τις νέες εξελίξεις, ένας νέος δρακοκαβαλάρης είναι αναγκαίος να βρίσκεται στο πλευρό μας."

Το μέχρι τώρα σιγανό μούγκρισμα του δράκου μετατράπηκε σε ηχηρότερη παρέμβαση. Στον Σρούικαν δεν άρεσε η εξέλιξη αυτή και θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να συνθλίψει το κόκκινο αυγό και να κομματιάσει τον νεοσσό που τόσους και τόσους χρόνους βρισκόταν μέσα του εν υπνώσει. Η παραδοχή του βασιλιά ανάδευσε περίσσια τον θυμό του. Ούρλιαξε δυνατά τεντώνοντας προς τα πάνω το κεφάλι, ενώ ένας πίδακας φωτιάς εκσφενδονίστηκε προς την οροφή του θολωτού πύργου, για να καψαλίσει τα χοντρά και με σίδερο ενισχυμένα δοκάρια. Το τεράστιο κεφάλι κατέπεσε και πάλι και ένα πονεμένο γρύλισμα συνέχισε να δονεί τους πέτρινους τοίχους.

"Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ να είναι κάπως αφελής" συνέχισε ασυγκράτητος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να ξεδιπλώνει τις σκέψεις του, δίχως να δώσει την παραμικρή σημασία στην πονεμένη αντίδραση του δράκου. "Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να είναι άλλωστε κάποιος, που έχει μεγαλώσει στα χέρια ενός άσχετου φρουρού και όχι στο παλάτι κάτω από την επιρροή του βασιλιά του; Κανένας δεν προετοίμασε αυτό το αγόρι για τα κατάλληλα αξιώματα, παρά το ότι ίσως έχει τα προσόντα." Ο βασιλιάς στράφηκε και πάλι προς τα μέσα αντικρίζοντας τον Σρούικαν, απέφυγε όμως να τον πλησιάσει περισσότερο. "Ο χρόνος που πέρασε κοντά μας είναι σχετικά μικρός και, παρά τους λογίους καθηγητές και την ελεύθερη πρόσβαση στις βιβλιοθήκες που του παρείχαμε, εξακολουθεί ίσως να πιστεύει σε αφελείς έννοιες." Ο βασιλιάς χτύπησε με ρυθμό τα χέρια του το ένα με το άλλο πίσω από την πλάτη. "Οι εξελίξεις όμως μας κάνουν αισιόδοξους" δήλωσε χαμογελώντας ανάμεσα από τα περιποιημένα του μουστάκια. "Κάτω από την δική μας καθοδήγηση και εν καιρώ, θα μάθει."

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε τιμωρήσει πολύ σκληρά τον Μέρταγκ για την αποτυχία και την παρέκκλιση από τη διαταγή του. Πίστευε ακράδαντα, ότι η τιμωρία αυτή του είχε γίνει πια μάθημα· ένα μάθημα, που θα έπρεπε να έχει λάβει από καιρό. Αλλά ποιος έμελλε να του το διδάξει, αφού ο Μόρζαν είχε τόσο νωρίς χαθεί; Ποιος έμενε για να τον προγυμνάσει για θέσεις εξουσίας, όσο βρισκόταν μακριά του; Εκείνος ο άχρηστος φρουρός που τον μεγάλωσε, ο Τόρνακ; Τώρα που ο Μέρταγκ βρισκόταν κάτω από την σφαίρα επιρροής του και όταν η τιμωρία του ολοκληρωνόταν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε αποφασίσει να φέρει τον γιο του Μόρζαν μπροστά στο κόκκινο αυγό και πάλι. Όχι βέβαια άμεσα, σύντομα πάντως.

Ο Σρούικαν άνοιξε το τεράστιο μάτι του, η γαλανή του ίριδα έλαμψε μέσα στο μισόφωτο της αίθουσας εξαπολύοντας προς τον βασιλιά ένα πύρινο βλέμμα. _"Σκέφτηκες να τον βάλεις κοντά στον νεοσσό…"_ Δεν ήταν ερώτηση αυτή, αλλά δήλωση· μια δήλωση που έγινε με δηκτικό τόνο. Το τεράστιο κεφάλι με τα αλαβάστρινα κέρατα τεντώθηκε προς το φως, τα μάτια στένεψαν περισσότερο, εικόνες μισοξεχασμένες από μιαν άλλη εποχή ξεχύθηκαν στο νου του δράκου.

"Η αρχική μας σκέψη ήταν να κυνηγήσουμε εμείς οι ίδιοι το γαλανό ζευγάρι" παραδέχτηκε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. "Αυτό όμως ήταν κάπως δύσκολο. Θα έπρεπε να εγκαταλείψουμε και πάλι την πρωτεύουσα, στην οποία μόλις είχαμε επιστρέψει. Θα έπρεπε να επαναλάβουμε μία σειρά από επίπονα ξόρκια για την ασφάλειά μας, κατόπιν να αναζητήσουμε το νεαρό ζευγάρι προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Θα μπορούσαμε βέβαια να ανακρίνουμε τον Μέρταγκ. Ίσως μαθαίναμε απ' αυτόν τα σχέδιά τους και την περιοχή στην οποία σκοπεύουν να κατευθυνθούν, αν βέβαια ο γιος του Μόρζαν το είχε ακούσει απ' αυτούς, ή αντιληφθεί τον προορισμό τους την τελευταία φορά που τους είδε. Τώρα όμως πλέον είναι αργά." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αναστέναξε θλιμμένα. "Θα έπρεπε να τον είχαμε ανακρίνει εχθές, μόλις επέστρεψε, όμως η απείθεια του Μέρταγκ στάθηκε αιτία για τον ανεξέλεγκτο θυμό μας και ο χρόνος χάθηκε μάταια." Ο βασιλιάς απομακρύνθηκε από το άνοιγμα του πύργου. "Μετά τα χθεσινά γεγονότα βέβαια, ο Μέρταγκ έδωσε βαρύ όρκο, ότι θα προσπαθήσει να ξαναέρθει σε επαφή με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, έτσι, ω μεγαλόπρεπε δράκε, θα πρέπει να βασιστούμε και πάλι πάνω του. Μπορεί η πρώτη αποστολή του να ήταν για μας σκέτη απογοήτευση, το αγόρι του Μόρζαν όμως είναι φιλόδοξο και φαίνεται ότι και ο ίδιος επιδιώκει μία μεγάλη θέση κοντά στον βασιλιά του. Είμαστε σίγουροι, ότι η τιμωρία που ακολούθησε το ψέμα του θα πρέπει να έχει βάλει μυαλό τώρα πια σ' αυτό το παιδί μας." Ο βασιλιάς άνοιξε απολογητικά τα χέρια μπροστά στον Σρούικαν. "Τι άλλο είναι ένας υπήκοος παρά παιδί στα χέρια του βασιλιά του; Ένα παιδί αγαπητό, που, αν και παρανόμησε, μετά την τιμωρία γίνεται και πάλι αποδεκτό με κατανόηση και αγάπη; Μπορούμε να είμαστε λοιπόν αισιόδοξοι. Εάν ο Μέρταγκ γίνει δρακοκαβαλάρης, θα έχουμε κοντά μας ένα ζευγάρι απόλυτα ελεγχόμενο από εμάς για τους σκοπούς μας. Εάν όχι, τότε το ανεξέλεγκτο ακόμα γαλανό ζευγάρι θα έρθει σταδιακά στα χέρια μας μέσω του Μέρταγκ."

Στο άκουσμα των τελευταίων λόγων η ουρά του Σρούικαν με τα θανατηφόρα της καρφιά εκτινάχτηκε προς την μεριά του Γκαλμπατόριξ μαστιγώνοντας τους τοίχους. Τα γιγαντιαίων διαστάσεων σαγόνια άνοιξαν και τα σουβλερά δόντια γυάλισαν απ' τα γεννήματα μιας φλόγας. _"Μόνος!"_ ούρλιαξε ο δράκος με παράφορη οργή μέσα στο μυαλό του βασιλιά. _"Όχι άλλος! Όχι δράκος… ούτε εκλεκτός! Μόνος!"_ Ταυτόχρονα εικόνες γεμάτες βία εξακοντίστηκαν με ακατάσχετη μανία προς αυτόν. Φτερά ξεσχισμένα… κορμιά τσακισμένα… αυγά σπασμένα… Ένας κόσμος ολάκερος να καίγεται μέσα στη φωτιά.

"Ήσυχα!" Διέταξε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ταυτόχρονα πλησίασε προσεκτικά προς την έξοδο του δρακοστάσιου, έτοιμος να ξεστομίσει το πραγματικό όνομα του δράκου, να ελέγξει την οργή του.

Ο Σρούικαν κυλίστηκε πάνω στο δάπεδο ουρλιάζοντας, αυλακώνοντας με τα σκληρά του νύχια την πέτρα, ξερνώντας φλόγα μαζί με τον πόνο της καρδιάς του. Η εικόνα ενός αγοριού… _εκείνου_ … του εκλεκτού του… είχε ύπουλα ξεπροβάλει και πάλι πίσω από το τείχος του 'πριν' στοχεύοντας την εύθραυστη ισορροπία στον κατακερματισμένο κόσμο του 'μετά'… Το αγόρι έτεινε την παλάμη προς την μεριά του αγγίζοντας τρυφερά το μικροσκοπικό του ρύγχος… ο μαύρος νεοσσός να τρέμει από το κρύο βρεγμένος… μόλις να έχει βγει από το αυγό του… Το ευγενικό άγγιγμα τον είχε ζεστάνει…

Ο δράκος σύριξε και χτυπήθηκε από τον ένα τοίχο μέχρι τον άλλο δονώντας με τον όγκο και τη δύναμή του τα ντουβάρια. Πύρινη λαίλαπα ξεχύθηκε από τα σαγόνια του και έκαψε το άχυρο του δαπέδου και τα κομμάτια της τροφής του. Αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είχε ξεστομίσει ύπουλα τις δύο αυτές μοιραίες λέξεις που τον προσδιόριζαν, ο δράκος θα είχε πετάξει στα ουράνια, να κάψει τον κόσμο ολάκερο, να ικανοποιήσει την διαταραγμένη ψυχή του. Αντί για τούτο, _"μόνος…"_ έσκουξε και σύρθηκε πάνω στο καμένο άχυρο της φωλιάς του σκεπάζοντας συντετριμμένος το κεφάλι με τις φτερούγες. Δεν θα μπορούσε να ανεχτεί πλάι του το ζευγάρι που υπήρχε, ούτε βέβαια και κάποιο καινούριο, που έμελλε να γεννηθεί από την ένωση δράκου και δίποδου.

Δίχως να δώσει περισσότερη σημασία στον θυμό του Σρούικαν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ επέστρεψε και πάλι στα δωμάτιά του, για να διαπιστώσει για μία φορά ακόμα την αναστάτωση του κόκκινου αυγού. Η συμπεριφορά του νεοσσού μέσα σ' αυτό εξακολουθούσε να είναι η ίδια, όπως και χθες. Ο βασιλιάς χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος. Η επιρροή της εγγύτητας του γιου του Μόρζαν επάνω στον αγέννητο νεοσσό εξακολουθούσε να είναι ισχυρή. Το αυγό φαινόταν έτοιμο να εκκολαφθεί για τον εκλεκτό του. Με μεγάλη ικανοποίηση το είδε ο βασιλιάς να τραμπαλίζεται επάνω στα μαλακά μαξιλάρια του βάθρου του, χτυπήματα και γρατζουνίσματα παρόμοια με της προηγούμενης νύχτας ηχούσαν μέσα στην μικρή αντικάμαρα. Από το εσωτερικό του κελύφους ακουγόταν ένας μακρόσυρτος συριγμός, σαν το κλάμα μωρού παιδιού, που πεινασμένο ζητούσε να τραφεί.

Ο βασιλιάς πλησίασε τείνοντας το χέρι πάνω από την κόκκινη, στιλπνή επιφάνεια, που φάνταζε να φλέγεται καθώς παλλόταν. Ο πειρασμός να υποτάξει τον κόκκινο νεοσσό – χρησιμοποιώντας την ίδια μέθοδο όπως δεκάδες χρόνους πριν είχε κάνει με τον Σρούικαν – ήταν μεγάλος. Δεν θα μπορούσε να τον αφήσει να εκκολαφθεί με την ελπίδα της ένωσής του με το παιδί του Μόρζαν, κατόπιν να είναι αυτός που θα τον άγγιζε καθυποτάσσοντάς τον για τις δικές του ανάγκες; Γοργά όμως η γνώμη του άλλαξε. Μια νέα αφύσικη ένωση θα τον οδηγούσε σταδιακά στο ίδιο σημείο, όπου βρισκόταν και τώρα. Στο σημείο του να έχει στο πλευρό του έναν δράκο, που θα χρειαζόταν εξαναγκασμό κάθε φορά που θα έπρεπε να υπακούσει στο θέλημά του. Η πραγματική σχέση δράκου και καβαλάρη ήταν μοναδική και ένα αληθινά πιστό ζευγάρι, ήταν αυτό που ο ίδιος χρειαζόταν στην υπηρεσία του· πιστό μεταξύ τους, αλλά και πιστό στον ίδιον.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ απομακρύνθηκε προσεκτικά ελπίζοντας ότι η απουσία του θα ηρεμούσε το μαγικό πλάσμα, που έναν αιώνα τώρα κοιμόταν παθητικά μέσα στο αυγό του. Όσες φορές είχε επιχειρήσει να φέρει σε επαφή μαζί του κάποιον δυνητικά ικανό για δρακοκαβαλάρη, ο κόκκινος νεοσσός είχε απαξιώσει την επιλογή του. Κάτι τέτοιο δεν είχε συμβεί και με τον γιο του Μόρζαν. Η ώρα όμως να φέρει αυτούς του δύο τον έναν κοντά στον άλλο, δεν είχε φτάσει ακόμα. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε μεν με κάθε επιφύλαξη τη χάρη του βασιλιά, πρώτα όμως όφειλε να μάθει καλά το μάθημά του.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κλείστηκε στο γραφείο του αναλογιζόμενος τα υπέρ και τα κατά της ένωσης του κόκκινου νεοσσού με τον γιο του Μόρζαν. Αν πράγματι ο Μέρταγκ γινόταν ο επόμενος δρακοκαβαλάρης – και στον βασιλιά πράγματι χρειαζόταν ένα _πραγματικός_ δρακοκαβαλάρης σαν αντίπαλο δέος του άλλου ζευγαριού, που δρούσε ακόμα ανεξέλεγκτο στις ερημιές – ο βασιλιάς θα έπρεπε να είναι σίγουρος για την πίστη του στο πρόσωπό του. Θα έπρεπε να είναι βέβαιος, ότι δράκος και καβαλάρης θα εξυπηρετούσαν τα δικά του και μόνο συμφέροντα. Καλοί ήταν οι όρκοι, ιδίως στην αρχαία γλώσσα, καλύτερο ακόμα το να ανακάλυπτε τα αληθινά ονόματά τους. Τότε και μόνο τότε θα ήταν βέβαιος για την πίστη τους στην υπηρεσία του.

Το μένος του Σρούικαν επίσης δεν ήταν κάτι που δεν θα έπρεπε να λαμβάνει σοβαρά υπ' όψιν του, ούτε και την αρνητική του στάση ελαφρά τη καρδία. Έπρεπε να επιδείξει μεγάλη προσοχή στις επόμενες κινήσεις του. Ο Σρούικαν μπορεί να μην συνεργαζόταν και να αντιδρούσε με κρίσεις τρέλας, μπορούσε όμως σιγά-σιγά να εξαναγκαστεί να συνηθίζει την ιδέα, για να αποδεχθεί το νέο ζευγάρι. Ή ίσως – γιατί όχι; – και τα δύο νέα ζευγάρια.

.*.*.*.

"Για κάποιον λόγο που δεν τον γνωρίζω, θυγατέρα, ο πράκτοράς μας αποφάσισε να παρατείνει τη διαμονή του στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Βέβαια, η ξωτικιά πληροφοριοδότης δεν ανέφερε στην Τριάννα τίποτε σχετικό για τη συνάντησή τους. Δεν γίνεται να γνωρίζουμε ούτε το πού, ούτε και τις συνθήκες κάτω από τις οποίες συναντήθηκαν. Δεν ξέρουμε ακόμα ούτε τι ήταν αυτό, που ανάγκασε τον Μέρταγκ να εμπιστευθεί τις πληροφορίες του σε κάποιον τρίτο. Αν και μπορώ να υποθέσω, ότι το έκανε γιατί δεν υπήρχε άλλο μέσο να τις στείλει σε εμάς."

Ο Άτζιχαντ στράφηκε σκεπτικός και βάλθηκε να εξετάζει τον μεγάλο χάρτη της ηπείρου, σκαλισμένο επάνω στον γρανίτη από τα χέρια παλιών καλλιτεχνών των νάνων, που κοσμούσε μέρος του τοίχου πίσω από το γραφείο του. Ημιπολύτιμοι λίθοι σημάδευαν τις τοποθεσίες των μεγαλύτερων πόλεων της Αλαγαισίας κι ένα κατακόκκινο ρουμπίνι, που σκόρπιζε τριγύρω του άλικες λάμψεις, τη θέση της Ουρου'μπαίην. "Για να πάρει όμως ο άνθρωπός μας μία τέτοια δύσκολη απόφαση, όπως το να ρισκάρει την επιπλέον εκεί παραμονή του, σίγουρα θα έχει κάποιον πολύ σοβαρό λόγο."

Από τη στιγμή που η μάγισσα Τριάννα είχε έλθει σε επαφή μαζί του ανιστορώντας όλες τις πληροφορίες, που ο πράκτοράς τους είχε στείλει μέσω της πρέσβειρας των ξωτικών και κομίστριας του αυγού, ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν είχα άμεσα δραστηριοποιηθεί. Είχε καλέσει με πλήρη μυστικότητα μέσω του Τζόρμανταρ τα υπόλοιπα μέλη του συμβουλίου των Βάρντεν και αυτοί με τη σειρά τους είχαν ειδοποιήσει όσους αξιωματικούς κατείχαν κάποια αρχηγική θέση στο στράτευμα των επαναστατών.

Η Ναζουάντα ήταν παρούσα όταν όλες οι πληροφορίες που έστειλε ο Μέρταγκ αναφέρθηκαν και συζητήθηκαν, ιδίως αυτές που αφορούσαν την προδοσία των διδύμων μάγων, την ύπαρξη ενός Ίσκιου και την συμμαχία του βασιλιά με τα Ούργκαλ. Η γνώση, ότι οι άνθρωποι που πιο πολύ απ' όλους εμπιστεύονταν ήταν αυτοί που πρόδιδαν τα μυστικά τους στον βασιλιά, γέμισε με αποτροπιασμό όλους τους παρευρισκομένους. Κανένας τους όμως δεν παραξενεύτηκε, ούτε αμφισβήτησε την πληροφορία, μιας κι έτσι εξηγούνταν οι γνώσεις της αυτοκρατορίας για τους πράκτορες-προμηθευτές τους και τις επιθέσεις εναντίων των καραβανιών τους. Μονάχα η Σάμπρε φρόντισε να δηλώσει με ύφος περισπούδαστο _"το ήξερα εγώ"_ κουνώντας με σημασία το κεφάλι, δήλωση που κανένας δεν έλαβε υπ' όψιν, μιας και κανένας δεν είχε ποτέ ακούσει τη γυναίκα, να καταφέρεται εναντίων των διδύμων. Όσο για τον Ίσκιο, η ύπαρξή του ήταν παλιά και ο Άτζιχαντ ο ίδιος είχε κάνει κάποτε τη γνωριμία του. Μια ασημόχρωμη αμυχή επάνω στη λεπίδα του σπαθιού που εκείνος μαχόταν, την είχε προκαλέσει ο Άτζιχαντ με το σπαθί του. Το άλλο μεγάλο νέο, η πιθανή συμφωνία του βασιλιά με τα Ούργκαλ, τους γέμισε όλους φρίκη. Τόσο πολύ είχε λοιπόν ξεπέσει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, ώστε να καλέσει – εκτός από έναν Ίσκιο και τους Ρά'ζακ – σε βοήθειά του τα δίποδα αυτά κτήνη;

Όλοι συμφώνησαν ότι οι πληροφορίες έπρεπε να συζητηθούν εκτενέστερα και να αναλυθούν, να ξεχωριστούν τα γεγονότα από τις φήμες και νέα μέτρα να ληφθούν δίχως αργοπορία. Το γεγονός της προδοσίας όμως, έχρηζε άμεσης αντιμετώπισης από τη μεριά τους. Κανένας βέβαια δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία των διδύμων κατά τις τελευταίες αυτές ώρες, ούτε και βρέθηκαν στα δωμάτιά τους όταν η φρουρά τους αναζήτησε. Ο Άτζιχαντ ο ίδιος, που πάντοτε κρατούσε τον έναν από τους δύο αδελφούς στο πλευρό του, δεν ήταν ενήμερος για το πού θα μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται. Η απόφαση που πάρθηκε ομόφωνα απ' όλους ήταν, ότι θα έπρεπε να εξολοθρευτούν το δίχως άλλο και μάλιστα να τοξευθούν από απόσταση, άμα τη εμφανίσει. Κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος για τις εχθρικές διαθέσεις τους, ούτε τις μαγικές δυνάμεις που μπορούσαν να διαθέτουν και την αντίδρασή τους σε μια τέτοια κατηγόρια όπως της προδοσίας.

Ο Άτζιχαντ απομακρύνθηκε από τον χάρτη και στράφηκε και πάλι προς τη μεριά της Ναζουάντα. Η κοπέλα γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν ένοιωθε απόλυτα υπεύθυνος για την παρουσία δύο προδοτών τόσο κοντά του και μάλιστα στους χώρους του γραφείου του. Για όλα όσα μετείχε και η ίδια, τα έγγραφα και τα μυστικά του, οι δίδυμοι μάγοι ήσαν ενήμεροι. Οι Βάρντεν είχαν προδοθεί οικτρά από δύο συμμάχους που εμπιστεύονταν και οι συνέπειες γι' αυτό θα ήσαν βαριές. Συνέπειες που λόγω της κρισιμότητας της στιγμής κανείς δεν τόλμησε να αναφέρει. Η Ναζουάντα καταλάβαινε επίσης τη δυσφορία του Άτζιχαντ για τη διαταγή της άμεσης εξολόθρευσης των διδύμων. Ο πατέρας που εκείνη γνώριζε και αγαπούσε ήταν φυσικό να δυσφορεί για τη διαταγή που είχε εγκρίνει, να φονευθούν δύο παντοδύναμοι μάγοι· δύο άνθρωποι έστω, χωρίς να τους έχει πρότερα δοθεί η δυνατότητα να απολογηθούν, μόνο και μόνο με μια καταγγελία του Μέρταγκ.

"Όλες οι πληροφορίες που μας έστειλε ο Μέρταγκ είναι για μας χρήσιμες, θυγατέρα, άλλες περισσότερο κι άλλες λιγότερο" έλεγε τώρα ο Άτζιχαντ. "Αυτή όμως για την προδοσία των διδύμων, είναι μακράν η σημαντικότερη απ' όλες. Οι Βάρντεν θα χρεωστούμε στον φίλο σου, όταν και αν επιστρέψει, κάτι που καθησυχάζει κι εμένα, ότι η επιλογή που έκανα στο πρόσωπό του ήταν η σωστή. Και άλλο τίποτε ακόμα αν δεν είχαμε μάθει ή αν δεν μάθουμε ποτέ απ' αυτόν, η κατηγορία για προδοσία των διδύμων αρκεί και περισσεύει."

Η κόρη αναστατώθηκε μ' αυτά τα λόγια του πατέρα, όμως δεν το έδειξε. _Όταν ο Μέρταγκ επιστρέψει και αν_ , είχε πει ο Άτζιχαντ. "Αν όμως η προδοσία των διδύμων είναι μονάχα μια παρανόηση, πατέρα μου; Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ…"

"Προτιμώ να έχω το βάρος του θανάτου αυτών των δύο στη συνείδησή μου, παρά να διακινδυνεύσω την ασφάλεια των Βάρντεν" διέκοψε απότομα τον λόγο της ο Άτζιχαντ. "Πρώτα θα τελειώνουμε με την υπόθεση των μάγων, κατόπιν θα δούμε πώς θα αντιμετωπίσουμε την συμφωνία του βασιλιά με τα Ούργκαλ."

"Όσον αφορά όμως αυτή τη συμφωνία, ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ αναφέρει πως πρόκειται για φήμη που άκουσε στο παλάτι, να επαναλαμβάνεται ανάμεσα στους αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ" υπενθύμισε η Ναζουάντα.

"Μια φήμη, ναι! Φήμη όμως απόλυτα ανησυχητική" ένευσε ο Άτζιχαντ. "Όπως και να έχει, σκοπεύω να λάβω τα μέτρα μου για όλες τις περιπτώσεις. Αν αληθεύει έστω και μέρος της φήμης αυτής, οι Βάρντεν δεν πρόκειται να πιαστούν απροετοίμαστοι. Ο βασιλιάς είναι κατά πολύ το ισχυρότερο άτομο που κατοικεί στην Αλαγαισία. Το μεγαλύτερο λάθος που μπορεί να κάνει κάποιος, είναι να υποεκτιμήσει τις δυνατότητες του εχθρού του. Και οι Βάρντεν δεν πρόκειται να κάνουν το λάθος αυτό, όχι τουλάχιστον κάτω από την δική μου αρχηγία." Ο Άτζιχαν έριξε αποφασιστικά στους ώμους τη βαριά του κάπα. "Επίσης η συμφωνία αυτή είναι ένα μάθημα για μας, τους Βάρντεν. Είναι ένα μάθημα για όλους. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να ξέρει αν ο χθεσινός του εχθρός μπορεί να γίνει ο αυριανός του σύμμαχος, θυγατέρα. Αυτό να το θυμάσαι!"

Ο Άτζιχαντ κίνησε κατά την έξοδο. "Είναι καιρός να σπεύδω για τη συνάντησή μου με τον βασιλιά των νάνων" δήλωσε με ύφος σκαιό. "Θα έχει σίγουρα ειδοποιηθεί από τους φρουρούς του για την κινητικότητά μας, όσο κι αν προσπαθήσαμε να μείνει μυστική. Οι νάνοι θα έχουν σίγουρα καταλάβει, ότι κάτι παράξενο συμβαίνει. Όσο νωρίτερα φροντίσω να έλθω σε επαφή μαζί του, να τον ενημερώσω, τόσο καλύτερα. Θα πρέπει άλλωστε να διατάξει τους μαχητές του, να ψάχνουν για τους διδύμους μάγους ταυτόχρονα με τους Βάρντεν." Ο Άτζιχαν πισωγύρισε μια στάλα. "Είμαι όμως σίγουρος, ότι ο Ρόρθγκαρ θα αποφύγει να κοινοποιήσει το νέο αυτής της προδοσίας στο συμβούλιο των αρχηγών των φυλών. Πολλά προβλήματα έχει μαζί τους έτσι κι αλλιώς, από την ώρα που αποφάσισε να δώσει καταφύγιο στους επαναστάτες."

Προτού τα μέλη του συμβουλίου και οι ανώτατοι αξιωματικοί της διοίκησης αποχωρήσουν, είχε κανονιστεί να είναι ο Άτζιχαντ αυτός που θα αναλάμβανε να ενημερώσει αυτοπροσώπως τον βασιλιά προστάτη των Βάρντεν, τον Ρόθγκαρ. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται ήδη κοντά του τώρα, μιας και η αρωγή των μαχητών των νάνων στην εξολόθρευση των μάγων είχε θεωρηθεί απ' όλους απαραίτητη. Οι νάνοι γνώριζαν τις σήραγγές τους καλύτερα από τους Βάρντεν και οι μυστικές έξοδοι από τα λαγούμια τους φυλάγονταν ανελλιπώς. Ο Άτζιχαντ όμως, άνθρωπος διόλου αναβλητικός, είχε καθυστερήσει μπαίνοντας στον κόπο να συζητήσει με τη Ναζουάντα για τον Μέρταγκ. Η κοπέλα έκανε αρχικά τη σκέψη, ότι η συζήτηση αυτή δεν ήταν άλλο παρά μια δικαιολογία, που θα του έδινε τον χρόνο να προετοιμαστεί να αντιμετωπίσει τον νάνο βασιλιά, γοργά όμως την έδιωξε. Ο Άτζιχαντ εξακολουθούσε να είναι προς αυτήν ο στοργικός πατέρας που ήταν πάντα, παρά το ότι είχαν περάσει χρόνοι και καιροί από την εποχή που την ταχτάριζε στα γόνατά του, αφήνοντάς την να παίξει με την πλούσια γενειάδα του. Μπορεί η στοργή του να μην γινόταν εύκολα αντιληπτή λόγω της αυστηρής του, καμιά φορά ακόμα και τραχιάς, συμπεριφοράς απέναντί της, γνώριζε όμως και κατανοούσε την καρδιά της. Η κόρη δεν θα άλλαζε την συμπεριφορά αυτή του πατέρα για αντάλλαγμα κανένα χάδι του κόσμου όλου.

Ο Άτζιχαντ στάθηκε μπροστά από τη θυγατέρα του αγγίζοντας με τις βαριές παλάμες του τους λεπτούς της ώμους. "Δεν το φαντάζομαι, ο παραπάνω χρόνος απουσίας του φίλου σου να γίνει αιτία θλίψης;" τη ρώτησε. Τα βάθη των ματιών του, αυτές οι απολήξεις της ψυχής, της φάνηκαν γεμάτα ανησυχία για την ίδια.

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε το ίδιο σοβαρά. "Τίποτε και κανένας δεν πρόκειται να σταθεί εμπόδιο στην πίστη και την αφοσίωσή μου στην υπόθεση των Βάρντεν" αποκρίθηκε.

Ευχαριστημένος ο Άτζιχαντ τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο μέτωπο. "Πήγαινε τώρα, θυγατέρα, γιατί πολλά είναι αυτά που πρέπει σύντομα να γίνουν ακόμα. Μετά τη συνάντησή μου με το Ρόρθγκαρ και την ενημέρωση του νάνου, πρόκειται να καλέσω πάλι τη μάγισσα Τριάννα· ξανά τους στρατηγούς και το συμβούλιο των Βάρντεν."

Η Ναζουάντα υποκλίθηκε με χάρη και αποχώρησε. Στους ημιφωτισμένους διαδρόμους παρατήρησε γοργή κίνηση ομάδων των μαχητών των Βάρντεν, που σίγουρα θα είχαν ενημερωθεί και τώρα δραστηριοποιούνταν για την ανεύρεση των διδύμων. Η κοπέλα ένοιωσε απρόσμενα κουρασμένη. Η μέρα ήταν πλούσια σε γεγονότα κι εγκυμονούσε εξελίξεις. Όλα όσα είχαν πληροφορηθεί μέσω της Τριάννα, που και αυτή με τη σειρά της είχε μάθει από την Άρυα την ξωτικιά, γύριζαν τώρα δα σαν κυκεώνας μέσα στο μυαλό της. Πιότερο όμως από το βάρος στο κεφάλι, ένοιωθε να είναι βαριά τα βλέφαρα και η καρδιά της. Εκείνο _το 'όταν'_ και το _'αν'_ του Άτζιχαντ την είχαν επηρεάσει, παρά τις υπερήφανες προηγούμενες δηλώσεις της.

Η Ναζουάντα έφτασε στα δωμάτιά της, για να βρει την καμαριέρα της να την περιμένει ανάστατη. Τα νέα ως φαίνεται είχαν με κάποιο τρόπο παράδοξο εισχωρήσει μέχρις εδώ.

"Κυρία;"

Η Ναζουάντα έγνεψε στην κοπέλα καθησυχαστικά. "Όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο, Φάρικα" την καθησύχασε. "Οι μαχητές μας είναι σε θέση να ανταποκριθούν σε κάθε δυσκολία. Όλα θα πάνε μια χαρά, μονάχα τώρα θέλω να αναπαυθώ λιγάκι. Πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ κι αργότερα θα σε καλέσω."

Δίχως κουβέντα δεύτερη, το κορίτσι υποκλίθηκε κι έφυγε κλείνοντας πίσω της την πόρτα. Η Ναζουάντα κάθισε επάνω στο φαρδύ κρεβάτι κλείνοντας γύρω της τις κουρτίνες, δημιουργώντας έναν κόσμο από σκιά, που ταίριαζε με τον εσωτερικό της. Τα βλέφαρα βάρυναν περισσότερο, τα πρώτα δάκρυα κύλησαν δίχως να το καταλάβει στα τρυφερά της μαγουλά. Σκούπισε με την ανάστροφη της παλάμης την υγρασία εξετάζοντας παραξενεμένη μετά το χέρι. Ποιος ήταν ο λόγος που τώρα έκλαιγε; Ο Μέρταγκ; Σήμερα είχαν λάβει την πρώτη είδηση από τη μεριά του εδώ και πάνω από έναν χρόνο. Από τη μέρα που είχε φύγει με προορισμό την Ουρου'μπαίην, κανένας δεν είχε μάθει ή ακούσει τίποτε γι' αυτόν. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να χαίρεται, που αποδεικνυόταν ότι εκείνος ζούσε και υγίαινε. Δεν θα έπρεπε να κλαίει.

Υπήρχε όμως ένα μικρούλι, τόσο δα μικρό, στίγμα μέσα στην καρδιά της. Μην ήταν εκείνο το _'όταν'_ και το _'αν'_ του Άτζιχαντ, όπου είχαν χαλάσει τη διάθεσή της; Μην ήταν άραγε το κρυφοψιθύρισμα κάποιου ενστίκτου, που την προειδοποιούσε ότι ο φίλος της κινδύνευε; Η απόφασή του ήταν παράτολμη, να παρατείνει για τόσο χρόνο τη διαμονή του κοντά στον βασιλιά. Δεν ήταν μήπως ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ που τη διαβεβαίωνε κατά την τελευταία τους συνάντηση, ότι θα γύριζε πάλι κοντά της πριν κλείσει ο χρόνος, γιατί μακριά απ' αυτήν να ζήσει δεν γινόταν;

Παρά τα συνήθειά της, το στήθος της Ναζουάντα συσπάστηκε από τους λυγμούς. Τα πρώτα της βουβά δάκρυα αντικαταστάθηκαν από γοερό, παρατεταμένο κλάμα. Ρίχτηκε πάνω στα μαξιλάρια της, έκρυψε το πρόσωπο στα χέρια κι έκλαψε με αναφιλητά, που την συντάραζαν ολόκληρη. Τώρα που βρέθηκε μονάχη δίχως άλλη παρουσία πλάι της, ανάμεσα στον κόσμο της σκιάς, τον φτιαγμένο απ' τις κλειστές κουρτίνες του κρεβατιού της, θα έπρεπε ίσως να το παραδεχτεί τουλάχιστον στον εαυτό της. Η παρουσία του της είχε λείψει.

.*.*.*.

"Εμπρός, αδελφέ! Βάδιζε δίχως να διαμαρτύρεσαι, γιατί μέσα απ' αυτό το σκοτεινό λαγούμι ξανοίγεται για μας ο δρόμος της διαφυγής, ο μόνος δρόμος για τη σωτηρία."

"Προφανώς ο γιος της φόνισσας του Μόρζαν ανακάλυψε με κάποιον τρόπο τη συμμαχία μας με τον βασιλιά. Εκείνο που δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω όμως, είναι το πώς κατόρθωσε να ειδοποιήσει τους επαναστάτες. Το αγόρι, καλά το ξέρω, δεν κατέχει τρόπους μαγείας για να επικοινωνεί."

"Αυτές είναι συζητήσεις για κάποια άλλη ώρα. Το μόνο μέλημά μας τώρα, είναι να εξαφανιστούμε γρήγορα. Ο δρόμος που μας οδηγεί μακριά από τις σκοτεινές σήραγγες των νάνων του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, είναι αυτός ο μόνος δρόμος που μας έχει απομείνει."

"Πόσο μισώ τον γιο της Μαύρης Χείρας! Αν ίσως μπορούσα…"

"Θα λάβεις την εκδίκησή σου και πάνω σ' αυτόν και πάνω στον Άτζιχαντ και σ' όλους τους Βάρντεν. Όχι όμως τώρα. Όλα θα γίνουν την ώρα την κατάλληλη. Βάδιζε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς και μην γκρινιάζεις άλλο."

"Ήταν μεγάλο λάθος μας, που αργοπορήσαμε να ενημερώσουμε τον βασιλιά για την παρουσία του αγοριού κοντά του. Λάθος, που τώρα δα πληρώνουμε και με περίσσιο κόπο."

"Μπορεί ο γιος της φόνισσας να βρήκε τρόπο να επικοινωνήσει με τη μάγισσα Τριάννα παρακάμπτοντας εμάς, είμαστε όμως και οι δύο τυχεροί, γιατί είχα πάντοτε το νου μου για ένα τέτοιο ενδεχόμενο. Έτσι παρά την μυστικότητα που κράτησε η μάγισσα και ο αρχηγός των Βάρντεν, εγώ πληροφορήθηκα για τα συμβάντα. Δεν πρέπει να αργοπορούμε όμως, μιας κι όλοι οι μαχητές των επαναστατών θα ψάχνουν να μας βρουν. Ίσως να έχουν ήδη προστεθεί σ' αυτούς κι όλοι αυτοί των νάνων."

"Θα μας καρφώσουν με τα καταραμένα βέλη τους και τα αιχμηρά ακόντιά τους από απόσταση λες και είμαστε σκυλιά. Φοβούνται βλέπεις τη μαγεία μας!"

"Αυτός είναι ένας λόγος παραπάνω να βιαστούμε!"

"Αυτό το αγόρι… μια μέρα θα μου το πληρώσει!"

"Θα γίνει κάποτε αυτό, όταν μπορέσουμε. Στιγμή δεν πρέπει τώρα να καθυστερούμε. Ούτε και να λυπάσαι που δεν ειδοποιήσαμε τον βασιλιά για την παρουσία του αγοριού κοντά του. Έχω ακράδαντη πεποίθηση, ότι ο γιος της Μαύρης Χείρας πρόκειται να μας φανεί χρήσιμος πολύ κάποια στιγμή."

"Καλά ήταν όσο ζούσαμε κοντά στους Βάρντεν και διπλοπληρωνόμαστε σε ασήμι και χρυσάφι αρκετό για τις υπηρεσίες μας· κι από διπλούς εργοδότες. Τώρα, για πού θα κινηθούμε, αδελφέ μου;"

"Κοντά στον βασιλιά θα πάμε, στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Έτσι όπως έχει εξελιχθεί η ζωή μας, μονάχα κοντά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ και κάτω από την προστασία του θα βρούμε καταφύγιο για την ασφάλειά μας. Να είσαι σίγουρος, ότι οι Βάρντεν σύντομα θα μας επικηρύξουν."

"Στην Ουρου'μπαίην θα είναι το βρομόπαιδο… ο γιος της Χείρας…"

"Που είτε θα μας πληρώσει με χρυσάφι, αν έχει, εξαγοράζοντας τη σιωπή μας, είτε προσφέροντάς μας ειδικές υπηρεσίες. Σίγουρα δεν θα τολμά να μάθει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ό,τι γι' αυτόν γνωρίζουμε και για τη σχέση του με τους επαναστάτες."

"Κι όταν δεν θα μας είναι χρήσιμος πια… Χεχ! Δίκιο που έχεις, αδελφέ μου! Το να τον παραδώσουμε στον Γκαλμπατόριξ προδίδοντας τον ρόλο του, είναι ίσως η καλύτερη εκδίκηση που θα γινόταν να λαβαίνουμε απ' το άτομό του."

"Κάποτε, άκουσα, για να εκδικηθεί ο βασιλιάς έναν προδότη, τον είχε υποβάλει σε διαρκή μαρτύρια. Αυτός παρακαλούσε να πεθάνει. Του πήρε όμως τρεις ολάκερες βδομάδες."

"Ναι, ένα τέτοιο είναι το μέλλον που σίγουρα αξίζει στον γιο της φόνισσας. Μονάχα θα ζητήσω από τον βασιλιά, να είμαι κι εγώ εκεί μπροστά, να βλέπω."

.*.*.*.

Η μαρτυρική νύχτα έφτασε στο τέλος της. Η αυγή ξεχύθηκε μέσα από τον σιδερόφρακτο φεγγίτη, για να χαϊδέψει τα κλειστά βλέφαρα του νέου, που πετάρισαν στο πρώτο φως. Κάποια στιγμή, λίγο πριν το ξημέρωμα, ο Μέρταγκ είχε γλιστρήσει σε έναν παρηγορητικό ύπνο βυθισμένος στη σκέψη της Ναζουάντα. Του πήρε κάποιες στιγμές για να συνειδητοποιήσει πού βρισκόταν τώρα και ότι αυτό που ζούσε δεν ήταν εφιάλτης αλλά η στυγνή πραγματικότητα. Αισθανόταν ακόμα στο στομάχι τον καυτερό πόνο της πληγής που δεν υπήρχε. Καταλάβαινε επίσης τις κλειδώσεις του σώματός του καταπονημένες, εξ αιτίας της παγωμένης νύχτας που είχε περάσει πάνω στο γυμνό πάτωμα· τα χέρια και πόδια του μουδιασμένα από το κρύο.

Η αγωνία που είχε εμφυσήσει μέσα του ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν έμοιαζε να τον έχει ακόμα εγκαταλείψει παρά τη βραδινή, ονειρώδη παρουσία της Ναζουάντα. Τα μισοσκότεινα δοκάρια, που στήριζαν πάνω από το κεφάλι του την οροφή, φάνταζαν στοιχειωμένα ακόμα και στο πρωινό φως. Για μια στιγμή φαντάστηκε ένα σώμα ανθρώπινο κρεμασμένο από εκεί, γοργά όμως έδιωξε από το νου την ζοφερή εικόνα.

Ο Μέρταγκ σύρθηκε μέχρι τον έναν τοίχο, όπου ανακάθισε ακουμπώντας την πλάτη στους ξεφτισμένους σοβάδες. Πίσω του ένοιωσε την υγρασία της πέτρας να παγώνει περισσότερο το ρούχο του. Έμεινε ακίνητος με τα πόδια μαζεμένα στο στήθος ένα κουβάρι, προσπαθώντας να ζεσταθεί. Καθώς το πρωινό φως ξεδιπλωνόταν μέσα στην κάμαρα διαλύοντας τη νύχτα, αναζήτησε βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του το κουράγιο και τη δύναμη, που την προηγούμενη του είχαν λείψει. Βάλθηκε να κάνει ότι πάντα έκανε, τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που είχε λιποψυχήσει. Αναζήτησε ανάμεσα στο ρούχο του το ξύλινο φυλαχτό της κουκουβάγιας, το χάρισμα της Ναζουάντα, που πάντοτε φορούσε κατάσαρκα, κρεμασμένο από πέτσινο κορδόνι γύρω απ' τον λαιμό του. Σφίγγοντας με όση δύναμη είχε μέσα στην παλάμη του το μικροσκοπικό αντικείμενο, ζήτησε σ' αυτό παρηγοριά κι ελπίδα.

Ήταν το σύμβολο της θεάς της σοφίας, που _εκείνη_ λάτρευε, όμως τι κρίμα… Αυτόν δεν τον είχε βοηθήσει στο ελάχιστο, ώστε η κρίση του να τον οδηγήσει στη σωστή κατεύθυνση. Έτσι είχε βρεθεί στην τωρινή του δυσχερή κατάσταση. Με θλίψη του ο Μέρταγκ θυμήθηκε ξανά τα λόγια της αγαπημένης, την ώρα που εκείνη περνούσε γύρω απ' τον λαιμό του το φυλαχτό … _"Η κουκουβάγια είναι το σύμβολο της ευστροφίας πνεύματος και της σοφίας. Είθε να σε οδηγεί πάντοτε, ώστε με σύνεση να διαβαίνεις τους ασφαλέστερους δρόμους της ζωής και με σοφία να κάνεις πάντα τις επιλογές σου"…_ Έτσι του είχε πει λιγάκι πριν να τον ξεπροβοδίσει. Εκείνος όμως, κάθε άλλο παρά με σύνεση είχε κάνει την επιλογή του.

Η σκέψη της Ναζουάντα ήταν ότι του είχε απομείνει στη ζωή, ώστε να κρεμαστεί επάνω σ' αυτήν αναζητώντας την ελπίδα. Και τώρα όμως, όπως και καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια που είχε παραμείνει στην Ουρου'μπαίην, φρόντισε να διώξει μακριά του αυτή τη σκέψη εξ αιτίας του φόβου στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Μέρταγκ θα φρόντιζε να επιβιώσει με κάθε τρόπο για το χατίρι αυτής της αγάπης. Θα φρόντιζε να επιστρέψει μια μέρα κοντά στη Ναζουάντα, να εκπληρώσει τους όρκους του στον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν. Για τώρα όμως, όφειλε να πάψει να τους σκέφτεται. Το γεγονός, ότι ο βασιλιάς γνώριζε όλα όσα συνέβησαν κατά το διάστημα που αυτός ταξίδευε παρέα με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα, τον προβλημάτισε. Κάποια διαβολική μαγεία, που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε φροντίσει να θέσει επάνω του, είχε προσφέρει στον βασιλιά αυτή την γνώση. Με ποιόν άλλο τρόπο μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί το γεγονός, ότι εκείνος γνώριζε τα πάντα; Καλά θα έκανε λοιπόν να αναζητήσει την ελπίδα, με κανέναν όμως τρόπο να μην την συνδυάζει με τη σκέψη της Ναζουάντα ή των Βάρντεν.

Όσο για το κόκκινο αυγό, αυτό που είχε γίνει βασική αιτία της απερισκεψίας και κακοδαιμονίας του, είχε αποφασίσει να μην το ξανασκεφτεί ποτέ.

Οι ώρες της υπόλοιπης ημέρας συνέχισαν να κυλούν αργά και βασανιστικά. Τα παγωμένα ρεύματα χώνονταν ύπουλα στο δωμάτιο ενισχύοντας το κρύο του χειμώνα και στάλες από το ανεμοβρόχι ράντιζαν το δάπεδο κάτω από τον φεγγίτη. Στο μαρτύριο της παγωνιάς ήρθε να προστεθεί και αυτό της δίψας, που έκαιγε τον πονεμένο του λαιμό εδώ και ώρες. Τουλάχιστον ο οδυνηρός πόνος στο στομάχι είχε αρχίσει σταδιακά να υποχωρεί. Οι βάρδιες των φρουρών άλλαζαν η μία μετά την άλλη έξω από την πόρτα του κελιού του. Τα βαριά βήματά τους, που κροτάλιζαν επάνω στα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια την ώρα που ανέβαιναν και κατέβαιναν, προειδοποιούσαν για την συνεχή τους παρουσία εκεί έξω. Ο θόρυβος από τις σιδερένιες πανοπλίες τους ηχούσε στ' αυτιά του το ίδιο δυσοίωνα, όσο και η σιωπή τους.

Έφτανε πια το σούρουπο – εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες είχαν ήδη περάσει, από την ώρα που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον περιόρισε σε τούτο το κελί – όταν τα σίδερα της πόρτας έτριξαν και το ενισχυμένο φύλο υποχώρησε προς τα μέσα. Στο άνοιγμα παρουσιάστηκε ένας άγνωστος σ' αυτόν υπηρέτης, ντυμένος με την άχρωμη, γκρίζα φορεσιά που φορούσαν συνήθως οι προσωπικοί υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Στο ένα του χέρι βαστούσε πήλινο κύπελλο, στο άλλο ένα κομμάτι κρίθινου ψωμιού. Πλησίασε με αργά βήματα το ραγισμένο τραπέζι κι απίθωσε με προσοχή την κούπα και το ψωμί επάνω του, κατόπιν στράφηκε να φύγει.

Ο Μέρταγκ στηρίχτηκε στον τοίχο και με μεγάλη προσπάθεια σηκώθηκε ορθός εμποδίζοντας την έξοδο του υπηρέτη. "Μπορείς, καλέ μου άνθρωπε, να φέρεις τον μάλλινο μανδύα μου; Τον έχω αφήσει μαζί με το άλογό μου στους στάβλους. Δεν έχεις παρά να τον ζητήσεις από τον σταβλίτη."

Ο υπηρέτης στάθηκε για μια στιγμή μπροστά στο εμπόδιο, γρήγορα όμως δοκίμασε να παρακάμψει το σώμα του νέου συνεχίζοντας προς την έξοδο. Ο Μέρταγκ παρατήρησε με αποστροφή, ότι τα μάτια του άντρα ήσαν απλανή κι ανέκφραστο το πρόσωπο. Έδειχνε να μην τον έχει καν ακούσει. Δοκίμασε και πάλι να τον σταματήσει αρπάζοντας το μπράτσο του. "Αν σου είναι δύσκολο να βρεις την κάπα μου, φέρε τουλάχιστον μία κουβέρτα… ένα κερί, για να φωτίσω το δωμάτιο" είπε επιτακτικότερα.

Ο υπηρέτης τίναξε με απάθεια το χέρι ελευθερώνοντάς το από το κράτημα και με το ίδιο, αργό βήμα που είχε μπει, βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Η πόρτα έτριξε πάνω στους μεντεσέδες κι έκλεισε πίσω του. Ακούστηκε για άλλη μια φορά η αμπάρα που την σφράγιζε απ' έξω και το κροτάλισμα από τις πανοπλίες των φρουρών, ύστερα ησυχία.

Ο Μέρταγκ στέναξε και πλησίασε το τραπέζι, για να ελέγξει το περιεχόμενο της κούπας. Διαπίστωσε ότι ήταν γεμάτη με νερό μονάχα ως τη μέση. Δεν ήταν παρά λίγες γουλιές, που σίγουρα δεν θα του αρκούσαν, για να καταλαγιάσει η δίψα του. Το ψωμί ήταν τόσο σκληρό, που θα μπορούσε ίσως να το χρησιμοποιήσει σαν πέτρα, για να συνθλίψει το κεφάλι του υπηρέτη, αν αυτός θα ξαναρχόταν. Ήπιε με λαιμαργία το νερό δίχως η δίψα του να σβήσει. Παρά την πρώτη αντίδρασή του στο ψωμί, αργότερα το γεύτηκε ψίχουλο-ψίχουλο. Ως φαίνεται, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε αποφασίσει να τον θρέψει τόσο, όσο να μην πεθάνει από την πείνα και τη δίψα.

Κατά την επόμενη ημέρα την ίδια ακριβώς ώρα, ο αμίλητος υπηρέτης ξανάρθε. Έφερε μαζί του και πάλι την ίδια λιτή τροφή κι ελάχιστο νερό. Όση ώρα βρισκόταν στο κελί, ο Μέρταγκ δεν έπαψε να του ζητά ρούχα ζεστότερα και ένα φως, για να φωτίσει τις νύχτες τη σκοτεινιά του χώρου. Όσο όμως και αν επέμενε, δεν πήρε καμία απόκριση από τον υπηρέτη, που εξακολουθούσε να έχει πάντοτε την ίδια απλανή όψη. Αυτή τη φορά όμως πριν βγει από το δωμάτιο, ο άντρας του έγνεψε να τον ακολουθήσει. Μαζί με συνοδεία τους φρουρούς του τον οδήγησε να επισκεφτεί τον χώρο ενός αποχωρητηρίου. Δεν βρήκε βέβαια εκεί καθόλου νερό για να πλύνει το πρόσωπο, τα χέρια ή το σώμα, μπόρεσε όμως να ανακουφίσει τις σωματικές ανάγκες του.

Κατά τον γυρισμό προς το κελί, στο πρόσωπο του ενός φρουρού ο Μέρταγκ αναγνώρισε κάποιον γνωστό του. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές, που με τον άντρα αυτόν είχαν διασταυρώσει τα σπαθιά τους στην αυλή της εξάσκησης. Όσο όμως και να επέμενε να πληροφορηθεί από αυτόν, αν είχε ακούσει για τα σχέδια του βασιλιά όσον αφορά την κράτησή του στο κελί του πύργου, ο φρουρός παρέμεινε το ίδιο αμίλητος κι ανέκφραστος, όπως κι ο υπηρέτης.

Η ίδια τελετουργία ακολουθήθηκε για μέρες. Το κάθε σούρουπο ο υπηρέτης έφερνε μέχρι το κελί μία μισογεμάτη κούπα με νερό και το σκληρό κομμάτι του ψωμιού, για να πάρει μετά μαζί του την χθεσινή άδεια, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε αυτοστιγμεί στραγγίσει. Όσο κι αν ζήτησε ο νέος περισσότερο να πιει, το αίτημά του δεν ικανοποιήθηκε· ούτε αυτό, ούτε άλλο κανένα, όπως ρούχα ζεστότερα και φως για τη σκοτεινιά του κελιού του. Αμίλητος πάντα ο υπηρέτης και οι φρουροί του τον οδηγούσαν για λίγη ώρα στο αποχωρητήριο, για να τον επιστρέψουν και πάλι σιωπηλοί κι ανέκφραστοι στο κελί του.

Μετά από την πρώτη εκείνη φορά, ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ δεν καταδέχτηκε ν' απευθυνθεί ξανά προς τους φύλακές του, παρά τους αντιμετώπιζε πάντα με περηφάνια. Φρόντιζε να παρουσιάζεται μπροστά τους όσο πιο ευπρεπής γινόταν, βαδίζοντας ευθυτενής, σκεπάζοντας με μαεστρία τα συναισθήματά του.

Το μόνο που διαπίστωσε από τις ολιγόστιγμες εκείνες αποδράσεις, ήταν πως, εκτός από τους δύο στρατιώτες που φύλαγαν έξω από την πόρτα του κελιού του, υπήρχε ένα ακόμα ζευγάρι στην βάση της σκάλας που οδηγούσε στον πύργο· ακόμα ένα, στον σκοτεινό διάδρομο που ξεδιπλωνόταν μέχρι το αποχωρητήριο. Τουλάχιστον δεν υπήρχε εκείνη η πληθώρα των ανδρών, που προστάτευαν προφανώς τον ίδιο τον Γκαλμπατόριξ κατά την πρώτη συνάντηση μαζί του στον πύργο.

Με ένα κομμάτι πεσμένου σοβά από τους ξεφτισμένους τοίχους ο Μέρταγκ υπολόγιζε τις μέρες που περνούσαν, σχηματίζοντας ένα μικρό σύμβολο για την κάθε μία πάνω στην πέτρα. Εκτός από τη δίψα – που ποτέ δεν καταλάγιαζε – και το κρύο, είχε ν' αντιπαλέψει και τις δυσοίωνες σκέψεις και συναισθήματα της καρδιάς του. Ως φαίνεται, ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε πειστεί στους όρκους του, ούτε και σκόπευε να του δωρίσει μια νέα ευκαιρία. Το ότι τον είχε κρατήσει ζωντανό ως τώρα τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει, μιας και ήταν πιθανό να του έχει χαριστεί προσωρινά, μόνο και μόνο για να τον ταπεινώσει περισσότερο στο μέλλον. Η ελάχιστη τροφή και το μετρημένο σε στάλες νερό που του παρείχε, το κρύο και η έλλειψη καθαριότητας, μονάχα στον εξευτελισμό του συντελούσαν.

Σκέψεις να δραπετεύσει άρχισαν μοιραία να στριφογυρίζουν στο μυαλό του.

Εσωτερικά του κάστρου ήταν αδύνατον να αποδράσει, μιας και οι φρουροί του ήσαν πολλοί, πάνοπλοι και καλοταϊσμένοι. Η όλη προσοχή του στράφηκε προς τον φεγγίτη. Η σιδεριά έδειχνε γερή, όσο και η με σίδερα δεμένη πόρτα. Βρισκόταν όμως τόσο ψηλά από το πάτωμα, που δύσκολα μπορούσε να την φτάσει. Στη μια προσπάθεια που έκανε, να σκαρφαλώσει τοποθετώντας το σκαμνί επάνω στο τραπέζι, εκείνο πάραυτα θρυμματίστηκε, σαθρό καθώς ήταν από τα χρόνια. Ακόμα και το τραπέζι κάτω του κλυδωνίσθηκε επικίνδυνα, έτοιμο να ανοίξει και αυτό σε δυο κομμάτια.

Η αλόγιστη προσπάθεια έληξε προτού ακόμα αρχίσει. Ακόμα και αν κατόρθωνε ποτέ να φτάσει μέχρι τον φεγγίτη, ακόμα και αν γινόταν με κάποιο τρόπο μαγικό να περάσει το κορμί μέσα από τα σιδερένια κάγκελα, θα ήταν ίσως αδύνατη η καταρρίχηση ως το έδαφος. Και στην φανταστική περίπτωση ακόμα που θα έφτανε ως εκεί, μήπως δεν θα τον σταματούσαν οι στρατιώτες που περιπολούσαν, φροντίζοντας και πάλι να τον συλλάβουν;

Οι αλλαγές των φρουρών έξω από την πόρτα του κελιού συνεχίζονταν αδιαλείπτως, κάνοντάς τον να νοιώθει εκεί την διαρκή τους παρουσία. Ήταν συνεχώς φρουρούμενος… φυλακισμένος… Και αντίθετα με τα αντικείμενα του δωματίου που κατέρρεαν, τα σίδερα που τον κρατούσαν μέσα τους δεμένο αποδεικνύονταν ανθεκτικότατα.

Όσο οι μέρες διάβαιναν η μία μετά την άλλη, όσο τα σχήματα που τις σημάδευαν επάνω στην γυμνή πέτρα του τοίχου πολλαπλασιάζονταν, παρά το κρύο, την πείνα ή την δίψα, ο ψυχισμός του δεν έμελλε ν' αλλάξει. Αν νόμιζε ο βασιλιάς ότι θα καμφθεί, ήταν γελασμένος. Εδώ και μέρες είχε πάψει να μιλά στον υπηρέτη, μάλιστα καμωνόταν πως ούτε τον έβλεπε, ούτε και αντιλαμβανόταν την παρουσία του. Φρόντιζε πάντοτε, κατά την ώρα που ο άντρας θα έμπαινε στο δωμάτιο, να στέκει ολόρθος. Με την πλάτη γυρισμένη προς την πόρτα και τα μάτια του στραμμένα στο μικρό κομμάτι του ουρανού που εμφανιζόταν ανάμεσα από τα κάγκελα του φεγγίτη, έμοιαζε να αγναντεύει τον έξω κόσμο… την λευτεριά του. Αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε μέλημα να παίρνει από τον υπηρέτη του ραπόρτο, ας μάθαινε ότι αυτός, ο Μέρταγκ, δεν είχε λυγίσει. Ούτε επρόκειτο!

Παρά τις παγωμένες νύχτες προτιμούσε να ξημερώνει πλαγιασμένος στο πάτωμα. Το αχυρόστρωμα ήταν τελείως σάπιο και βρωμούσε και το κρεβάτι τόσο σαθρό, όσο και το σκαμνί που είχε θρυμματιστεί. Ούτε καν ένα ρόπαλο της προκοπής δεν θα μπορούσε να σκαρώσει από το ξύλο που διαλυόταν, αστεία βοήθεια για μια επίθεση στους πάνοπλους φρουρούς του.

Το μόνο που του απέμενε για να περνά τις ώρες της ημέρας του, ήταν ν' ακολουθήσει την παρότρυνση του Γκαλμπατόριξ και να διαβάζει πάλι και πάλι το αρχαίο χειρόγραφο. Ήταν η μόνη κίνηση που θα μπορούσε να αποσπάσει το νου του από τις ζοφερές σκέψεις για την τύχη του και η ανάγνωση αυτή τον βοηθούσε να σκοτώνει τον χρόνο, που με τίποτε δεν περνούσε.

Σύμφωνα με τις ιστορικές του γνώσεις, οι καβαλάρηδες της λαίδης Μαρέλντα είχαν υπερισχύσει του αυτοκρατορικού πεζικού. Η τοποθεσία κοντά στο Κίθρι, που είχαν διαλέξει για την επίθεσή τους, ήταν ιδανική για να πλευροκοπήσουν τα στρατεύματα πεζικάριων του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Διαβάζοντας το χειρόγραφο που είχε αφήσει πίσω του ο στρατηγός, ο Μέρταγκ εμβάθυνε με το αναλυτικό μυαλό του στις τακτικές της μάχης. Ανέλυε τα λάθη που έπρεπε να έχουν αποφευχθεί και εξέταζε πιθανές κινήσεις του στρατηγού, που θα του είχαν δώσει ίσως τη δυνατότητα να έχει επικρατήσει.

Οι ώρες της νύχτας ήταν πολύ χειρότερες. Το φεγγάρι βρισκόταν στη χάση του και το μόνο φως που απόμενε να φωτίζει το σκοτεινό κελί, ήταν αυτό των μακρινών, ψυχρών άστρων. Καθώς καθόταν άπραγος μέσα στην παγωμένη σκοτεινιά και ο ύπνος δεν ερχόταν, δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που είχε την αίσθηση μίας παρουσίας απόκοσμης να επικρέμεται από πάνω του. Την ώρα που σηκώνονταν οι σκιές και κάποιες από αυτές γλιστρούσαν για λίγο στον αντικρινό τοίχο, έμοιαζαν με το σώμα άντρα κρεμασμένου από τα ψηλά δοκάρια. Η ψευδαίσθηση τρεμόπαιζε για λίγο στο βλέμμα του, για να σβηστεί αμέσως μετά μέσα στα απλωμένα σκοτάδια που αγκάλιαζαν το δωμάτιο. Να ήταν άραγε η μορφή του κρεμασμένου στρατηγού, που ακόμα στοίχειωνε τις νύχτες τον πύργο; Ή μήπως κάποιο είδος μαγείας του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που ζητούσε με τέτοιες μεθόδους να καταβάλει το πνεύμα του νεαρού φυλακισμένου;

Ο Μέρταγκ βάλθηκε να ξαναθυμηθεί τις διανοητικές ασκήσεις, που κάποτε είχε διδαχθεί από τον γέροντα καθηγητή του στη Σούρντα. Αρχίνησε με ζέση να τις επαναλαμβάνει πάλι και πάλι, προσπαθώντας να μην τρελαθεί από μοναξιά κι από την απραξία. Αν η τροφή και το νερό που έπαιρνε δεν ήταν αρκετά για να διατηρήσουν το σώμα του ακμαίο και δυνατό, τουλάχιστον οι διανοητικές ασκήσεις ενίσχυαν το πνεύμα του.

Γρήγορα σχηματίστηκε μια επαναλαμβανόμενη, ατέρμονη ρουτίνα, που δεν χώριζε πια τις μέρες από τις νύχτες όπως στην αρχή της φυλάκισής του. Τότε διαχωρίζονταν ακόμα οι ανιαρές, επίπονες ώρες του φωτός από τις αγωνιώδεις, εξαντλητικές του σκοταδιού. Ο ύπνος πια – συχνά ήταν λήθαργος – δεν περιοριζόταν όπως άλλοτε μόνο τα βράδια. Ο Μέρταγκ διαπίστωνε με ανησυχία, ότι η ραγδαία του σωματική εξάντληση τον έκανε να θέλει να κοιμάται περισσότερο, ακόμα και σε σκόρπιες ώρες μέσα στη μέρα. Ακόμα και τις λίγες εκείνες φορές, που ο άνεμος παράσερνε μακριά τα σύννεφα και ένα μικρό κομμάτι από παρήγορο ηλιόφωτο έμπαινε στο κελί του ζεσταίνοντάς τον. Μέσα στον λήθαργο αυτόν περνούσε ώρες-ώρες από μπροστά του σαν κορδέλα η παλιά ζωή του. Ο Τόρνακ… η Ναζουάντα… το κόκκινο αυγό του δράκου… οι φασματικές εικόνες τους διαδέχονταν η μία την άλλη, απλώνονταν πάνω του σκεπάζοντάς τον παρήγορα. Το πρώτο του μέλημα μόλις συνερχόταν, ήταν να βιαστεί να διώξει τ' αγαπημένα φάσματα από κοντά του, προλάβαινε όμως να κρατήσει μέσα του κομμάτι απ' την αγάπη τους.

Υπήρχαν ακόμα κάποιες στιγμές, που έπιανε τον εαυτό του να αναμένει τον ερχομό του υπηρέτη με αδημονία και όχι μονάχα για την παροχή του νερού και της τροφής, ή την επίσκεψη στο αποχωρητήριο για ανακούφισή του. Παρά το γεγονός, ότι η μικρή αυτή απόσταση ολοένα και τον κούραζε περισσότερο, ώστε είχε καταντήσει κάποιες φορές στις σκάλες ή στον διάδρομο να παραπαίει, η ελάχιστη αυτή – αν και ψυχρή – επαφή με πλάσματα ανθρώπινα τον έκανε να νοιώθει πως ήταν ζωντανός ακόμα. Και μόλις οι φρουροί του τον επέστρεφαν στο κελί κι ο υπηρέτης αποχωρούσε, ένα καινούριο σύμβολο μίας ακόμα μέρας που πέρασε σαν φυλακισμένος χαραζόταν πάνω στην πέτρα. Τότε η ανησυχία του όλη και ο φόβος δεν ήταν άλλα, παρά πως ίσως πριν να χαραχτεί το επόμενο σημάδι, ο υπηρέτης και οι στρατιώτες μπορεί να χρειαζόταν να τον υποβαστάζουν.

Όσο αυτοί οι ατέρμονοι βρόγχοι της ρουτίνας συνεχίζονταν, παρά τη δύναμη που με αγωνία αναζητούσε μέσα του διαρκώς, έφτανε κάποιες ώρες να πιάνει τον εαυτό του να λογίζεται έναν συγκεκριμένο βρόγχο, που θα μπορούσε να φορέσει γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Να κρεμαστεί κι αυτός απ' το ψηλό δοκάρι, όπως είχε κάποτε κάνει κι ο προηγούμενος τρόφιμος του κελιού του. Αν και δεν ήταν σίγουρος, ότι θα κατάφερνε να φτάσει ως εκεί ψηλά.

Ήρθε όμως ένα σούρουπο, όπου αντί για τον ερχομό του υπηρέτη, δέχτηκε εντελώς απρόσμενα την επίσκεψη του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ο θόρυβος έξω από την πόρτα του κελιού ήταν που τον προειδοποίησε, ότι κάτι το εξαιρετικό συνέβαινε, κάτι που αντέβαινε την καθημερινή ρουτίνα. Πληθώρα βημάτων, φωνές και ήχοι από κροταλίσματα πανοπλίας τον ξύπνησαν από τον λήθαργο, στον οποίο η εξάντληση μοιραία τον είχε κυλήσει. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και στο άνοιγμά της, αντί για τον συνηθισμένο υπηρέτη, φάνηκε ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μπήκε με βήμα αποφασιστικό μέσα στο δωμάτιο, ενώ ένας στρατιώτης βιάστηκε να φέξει μ' έναν πυρσό το εσωτερικό του χώρου. Πίσω απ' αυτόν έρχονταν δύο φορτωμένοι υπηρέτες, που κουβαλούσαν ένα βαρύ, κέδρινο κιβώτιο κρεμασμένο με σχοινιά από δύο κοντάρια στερεωμένα στους ώμους τους. Οι υπηρέτες απίθωσαν το κιβώτιο στη μέση του δωματίου, υποκλίθηκαν μπροστά στον βασιλιά και βιάστηκαν να φύγουν. Ο στρατιώτης με τον πυρσό παρέμεινε.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έριξε μια ματιά γύρω του σουφρώνοντας τη μύτη, κατόπιν το γερακίσιο βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε στον νέο. Ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να σηκωθεί από τη γωνιά του, να υποκλιθεί μπροστά στον βασιλιά στηριγμένος στο ένα γόνατο. Γνέφοντας στον στρατιώτη να φέρει τον πυρσό πιο κοντά, ο βασιλιάς απέμεινε να τον παρατηρεί για μερικά λεπτά. Αν έμεινε ευχαριστημένος με την κατάσταση που βρήκε τον φυλακισμένο του, αποτέλεσμα της μεταχείρισης που ο ίδιος είχε διατάξει, δεν το έδειξε. Στάθηκε πλάι στο ξύλινο κιβώτιο αγγίζοντας το κάλυμμα με τις άκρες των δακτύλων.

"Μέρταγκ! Ω, γιε του αγαπημένου μας συντρόφου, συμπολεμιστή και φίλου, είναι η φιλία μας αυτή του παρελθόντος, πάνω στην οποία βασίζεται η τόση επιείκειά μας στο πρόσωπό σου. Πάρα το ότι απέτυχες να τηρήσεις τη συμφωνία μας και δεν επέστρεψες σ' εμάς τον θησαυρό μας, παρά το ότι παράκουσες την εντολή μας, να μας συναντήσεις στη Ντρας-Λεόνα που περιμέναμε, αποφασίσαμε, μετά από σκέψη, να τηρήσουμε από τη μεριά μας το δικό μας σκέλος αυτής της συμφωνίας. Ελπίζοντας ότι συμπτώματα ανυπακοής, όπως το πρόσφατο, δεν θα επαναληφθούν και λαμβάνοντας υπ' όψιν τις υποσχέσεις σου για συμμόρφωση, ευπείθεια και υπακοή, αποφασίσαμε να παραδώσουμε σ' εσένα αυτό που επιθυμεί η καρδιά σου. Ευχόμαστε ότι στο μέλλον θα βρίσκεσαι κοντά μας πιο εχέφρων, νουνεχής και συνετός απ' όσο στο παρελθόν."

Μετά από το λογύδριο αυτό, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ξεσφράγισε ο ίδιος το κάλυμμα του κιβωτίου παρατώντας το ανοιχτό στη μέση του δωματίου. Χωρίς να περιμένει τις αντιδράσεις του νέου, έγνεψε στον φρουρό του να αποσύρει τον πυρσό και τον ακολούθησε κι ο ίδιος προς την έξοδο. Η πόρτα έκλεισε και πάλι πίσω του, ακούστηκε η αμπάρα που ασφάλιζε τη φυλακή και ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε ξανά μονάχος. Στηρίχτηκε στα δύο του γόνατα και με περιέργεια τεντώθηκε, να εξετάσει το περιεχόμενο του κιβωτίου. Ίσως η δίψα και η πείνα του, η σκοτεινιά και το κρύο ικανοποιούνταν με ότι περιείχε μέσα εκεί. Ήδη μια ζωηρή λάμψη ξεχυνόταν από μέσα φωτίζοντας τα σκοτάδια, λάμψη που τον παρέσυρε να πλησιάσει πιο κοντά, να εξετάσει.

Κι εκεί… το είδε!

Με το άλικο χρώμα του να φλέγεται από φως, τις ανοιχτόχρωμες φλέβες του κελύφους να διαχέονται στην επιφάνεια σαν ποταμοί ασημιού ανάμεσα από λάβα, επάνω στα παχιά του μαξιλάρια κι ανάμεσα στις ανάκατες πλεξούδες, τα μάλλινα υφάσματα και τα μεταξωτά, που σκέπαζαν πρωτύτερα το βάθρο του, βρισκόταν εκεί, εντυπωσιακό όσο ποτέ και μυστηριώδες, το κόκκινο αυγό του δράκου.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτό το κεφάλαιο.


End file.
